Un amor Inocente
by Hoshizora6680
Summary: Que pasa si la persona que viste toda tu vida como tu amiga de la infancia empieza a despertar algo en tu interior? eso es lo mismo que se pregunta Hanayo, que es lo que siente? como lo dira? ... que es lo que puede causar?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi nombre como se ve en el autor es German e.e es mi primer fic... aunque eso esta al final**

 **lo que quiero especificar es que la Historia esta situada 2 semanas despues del capitulo 5 de la segunda temporada el cual fue protagonizado por Rin**

Capitulo 1

Que es lo que siento?

Han pasado 2 semanas desde aquel día, Ese día fue muy especial para Rin-chan y también para mi, ver a Rin-chan tan Alegre…. Tan….. Linda? Ella por fin logro superar aquello que le molestaba y dejo de lado su timidez, eso me hace muy feliz pero desde ese dia se siento tan raro estar a su lado….. No es que me sienta incomoda ni nada por el estilo, es mas me agrada mucho pero se siente diferente a como es comúnmente

-Hanayo la cena esta lista, Baja antes que se enfrié- Era la voz de mi Madre que interrumpía mis pensamientos, Cena? Pero si apenas son las seis de la tard…ESPERA SON LAS OCHO,QUE?! CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE PENSANDO EN ESO?!

-Ya bajo- Dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama bajando a toda prisa hacia el comedor, además el arroz no se puede enfriar o si?

El día siguiente

Había un sonido que inundaba el silencio de mi habitación, Asi que con cuidado estire mi mano para apagar el despertador el cual emitía dicho sonido después de eso como cualquier persona me puse de pie dispuesta a abrir las cortinas de mi habitación, No se la verdad que es esa sensación de satisfacción cuando veo el un nuevo amanecer….. era como cualquier otro día aunque eso la hacia sentir bien… Raro no? , estaba soleado, el cielo despejado y el sol a su máximo esplendor.

-Vaya aun tengo bastante tiempo- susurraba para mi misma mirando el celular el cual vibro a los segundos de decir eso, un mensaje ¿De quien puede ser? Deslizo su celular y abrió el mensaje el cual decía:

 ** _De: Rin-Chan :3_**

 ** _KAYOOOO-CHIN BUENOS DIAS NYA~ nwn_**

 ** _Maki-Chan tiene cosas de que hablar con sus padres y me pidió que nos fueramos sin ella. Que mal u-u_**

 ** _Bueno cambiando de tema En cinco minutos llego a tu casa Nya~ ;3_**

 ** _Pd: Si no fuera por maki-chan me hubiera vuelto a quedar dormida jejeje n3n_**

Sin darme cuenta había formado una leve sonrisa al solo leer el mensaje Rin-chan siempre a sido capaz de contagiar su alegría y entusiasmo a los demás en especial a mi es algo que admiro y amo de ella…Amar bueno es mi amiga la amo como una amiga no?...

-Hanayo, Rin te esta esperando en la sala- gritaba mi madre desde alguna parte de la casa

-OTRA VEZ VOLVI A PERDER LA NOCION DEL TIEMPO?!- Se regañaba mentalmente mientras se cambiaba a toda prisa y luego proceder a arreglar su pelo –Debo dejar de pensar tanto en el tema- se dijo a si misma frente al espejo para después salir de su cuarto y dirigirse hacia la sala donde diviso a esa persona que había sido dueña de sus pensamientos por las ultimas semanas.

-KAYOCHINN- Grito Rin mientras se ponía de pie y se abalanzaba sobre mi para abrazarme como comúnmente lo hace.

\- B-Buenos días R-Rin-chan- decía nerviosamente intentando no concentrarme en lo cerca que estaba su rostro, -Rin-chan deberíamos irnos a-antes de que se haga t-tarde- decía en un intento por captar la atención de su amiga que seguía abrazándola.

-Oh es cierto tenemos escuela, lo olvide Nya~- decía con sus comunes gestos muy parecidos a un gato

Su rostro reflejaba la felicidad que tanto me gustaba de Rin en realidad me gusta demasiado verla…

-Hanayoooo- Mi madre de nuevo me sacaba de mi trance mientras que a la vez Rin se separaba del abrazo – Ten tu almuerzo no lo olvides ya que no desayunaste-

-Cierto casi lo olvido-dije con cierto tono de vergüenza

-Deberías poner mas atención en las cosas Hanayo, has estado distraida estos últimos días- me decía como un consejo

-S-si mama, Rin-chan nos v-vamos?- Dije mientras la encontraba con la mirada y ella asentía

Salimos de casa con mucho tiempo de sobra pero yo por alguna razón estaba nerviosa de estar a solas con Rin-chan,como ya habia mencionado me agrada estar con Rin pero….el silencio mientras caminábamos era mortal se sentía la atmosfera incomoda por no tener de que hablar con Rin, Vamos debes de conversar de algo, de lo que sea!, piensa Hanayo piensa!

-Hace tiempo que no veníamos solo las dos verdad kayochin?- la peli naranja había hablado mientras yo pensaba aquello.

-E-es cierto, desde que íbamos en la secundaria….. esto me trae muchos recuerdos- y no era para menos, todos los sucesos importantes en mi vida la incluían a cierta chica peli naranja, mi amiga de la infacia…

-Secundaria eh? Recuerdo que eras la chica mas tímida de la clase Nya~- dijo directamente, sentía que mi cara tenia un gran sonrojo sin embargo segui con la platica a que era divertido recordar los momentos que vivía con ella

-Tu eras la mejor en Deportes incluso conseguiste varias ofertas de Escuelas de atletismo, pero las rechazaste….. porque?- la cuestione por lo que ella puso un semblante pensativo mientras yo esperaba su respuesta

-Mmmmmmm muy simple Nya~ por que no podría estar cerca de kayocchin si aceptara-respondio con la inocencia de un angel, OK OK si antes estaba roja de la vergüenza estoy segura ahora mi cabeza esta humeando.

Iba a responder pero me percate que ya habíamos llegado a otonokizaka, Pero como?

-Rin-chan no crees que llegamos demasiado rápido- pregunte con la esperanza que ella dijera lo mismo para no aceptar el hecho que habia vuelto a perder la nocion del tiempo mientras hablaba con Rin aunque por dentro sabia que si lo habia hecho

-Mmmm no nya- decia de nuevo con tanta inocencia

-Enserio?...- decia con un animo deprimido y derrotado

-Oigan no deberían hacer tanto escandalo justo en la entrada- Hablaba nuestra compañera pelirroja la cual se mostraba bastante irritada

-MAKI-CHAAN- decia Rin mientras la abrazaba…. El ver esa escena hizo que algo dentro de mi doliera y al mismo tiempo provoco enojo, no me gustaba la cercanía que tenia Rin con la pelirroja, pero porque? Antes no le molestaba tanto verlas asi, aunque aun en esos momentos sentía molestia porque sentía que Rin se alejaría de ella por culpa de su amistad con la pelirroja pero ella sabia que Rin nunca la abandonaría pero entonces porque?

-Saben? Podrían separarse e irnos a clases- dije con un enojo que no me esforcé en disimular, y enseguida después de decir eso les di la espalda y empece a caminar mientras ellas veian sorprendidas por mi actitud, como me alejaba a pasos rapidos

Estabamos en media clase y no podía concentrarme solo pensaba en disculparme con Rin-chan y con Maki-chan por se tan grosera con ellas, pero seguía con misma duda que es lo que habia provocado ese comportamiento en ella me sentía frustrada y confundida.

Sumida en sus pensamientos Hanayo no se dio cuenta que el profesor la estaba llamando

-Señorita Koizumi!- Grito el profesor con bastante enojo reflejado en su voz

-E-Eh?...D-disculpeme- fue lo único que logre decir entre los nervios y la sorpresa

-Veo que mi clase la aburre demasiado asi que por que no nos hace el favor de salir de la clase ya que no pone atención que merece mi clase- Decia con una mirada penetrante que podría asustar hasta una piedra

Minutos después estaba rondando por los pasillos de la escuela sin rumbo alguno, Pensaba en ir al club aunque igual no habrá nadie, todas deben de estar en clases

Suspiraba cansada de verdad la habían sacado de clase y todo por distraerse de nuevo que rayos le pasaba?

Estaba frente a la puerta del club antes de abrirla dio de nuevo un suspiro cansado de muchos y abrió con la esperanza de poder despejar un poco su mente….. para su sorpresa si habia alguien en el club y era nada menos que la modista de ų's Minami Kotori estaba sentada leyendo una revista de moda y al parecer no se habia percatado de mi prensencia

-H-Hola kotori-chan- saludaba en un intento no ser grosera aunque de verdad tuviera la necesidad de estar sola, mientra ella solo dio un pequeño brinco al sorprenderse de mi presencia

-Hola Hanayo-chan saludaba dejando de lado la revista sobre la mesa y dándole una calida sonrisa a Hanayo –Que raro, ya acabo la hora- preguntaba la peligris un tanto preocupada

-descuida solo que yo Sali de clases un poco temprano- Por no decir que me sacaron por pensar en Rin-chan… pensaba Hanayo después de decir aquello

-Oh ya veo asi que te sacaron de clases- dijo acompañada con una pequeña risita, enserio ella es como Nozomi no se le escapa nada

-B-bueno también se podría decir asi- dije avergonzada y soltando una pequeña risa mientras me sentaba en la silla del lado izquierdo de la suya

Y por segunda vez en el dia estaba en una situación incomoda ya que no sabia que decir y ella seguía mirándome, asi que pregunte lo mas obvio que se me ocurrio

-Kotori-Chan no tienes clases en este momento?- pregunte con esperanza de que esto se volviera un platica que quebrara la incomoda atmosfera del lugar

-Si pero digamos que estaba pensando en alguien, diría que estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que el profesor me dio tiempo libre para seguir en ellos- dijo soltando de nueva cuenta una pequeña risa.

-En alguien...a ti también eh?- dije en un tono apenas audible pero gracias a que el salón estaba en silencio ella fue capaz de oírlo

-Y ese alguien como es?- me pregunto con ojos curiosos por lo que pensé en contarle

-Es alegre, Energetica es la persona que mas me importa en este mundo, es capaz de transmitir felicidad y calidez a los corazones de la gente, es linda, tierna y adorable…, me encanta pasar tiempo con ella y sin duda alguno quisiera pasar toda mi vida con ella- Sin darme cuenta solte todo lo que pensaba sin restringir ni una palabra.

Kotori me miraba con ojos asombrados y luego me di cuenta….. de lo que dije

-DI-DIGO ES UNA PERSONA MUY ADMIRABLE NO?! NO!- por que me ponía nerviosa me seguía preguntando solo hable de Rin todo lo que amaba de ella … todo lo que amaba…..

-Debes amar mucho a esa persona verdad?- dijo Kotori de forma completamente ajena a mis pensamientos mientra yo solo abría los ojos como platos

-Si, La Amo….- fue lo único que pude decir

 **Este es mi primer fic, sere honesto jamas pense el hacer uno pero el hecho de que esta pareja fue ignorada de maneras epicas ( literalemente la usan como relleno o solo para alguna pocas historias solo he leido 5 de esta) pero es mi favorita, me esforce mucho escribiendola, ( nunca habia escrito historias de este tipo )Agradeceria que me dijeran en que puedo mejorar ya que quiero hacer una buena historia para mi y para ustedes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo, Aun tengo vacaciones puedo avanzar un capitulo por día :3 ( aunque probablemente tambien descanse algunos de esos dias XD**

Capitulo 2

"Una oportunidad única en la vida"

Me sentí bastante fastidiada en la clase ya hace mas de media hora que Kayocchin había salido del salón …era muy injusto kayocchin era de las mejores estudiantes del salón claramente superada por Maki pero no era el punto sino que ella era una alumna ejemplar y la expulsaron de la clase solo por distraerse un poco eso me hacia enfadar bastante.

 _"La clases son muy aburridas pero sin Kayocchin la tortura se siente peor… La extraño nya_ " Pensaba de manera deprimida mientras posicionaba su cabeza sobre su pupitre dispuesta a dormir pues no tenia sentido poner atención si de igual manera no entendía nada de la clase.

La campana la cual les daba aviso que podían salir a su descanso sonó, Era como si algún tipo de dios hubiera escuchado sus quejas .

-POR FIN DESCANSO NYA~- dije mientras me levantaba energéticamente de mi asiento dispuesta a salir en busca de Kayocchin, pero una voz me detuvo de hacer dicha acción.

-Hoshizora-san, la llaman en la dirección- dijo una alumna la cual entro al salón para salir igual de rápido, supongo que solo le encargaron mandarme llamar

 _"..espera la dirección? Porque? ya me disculpe por perseguir al Hombre vestido de ratón en la calle la semana pasada nya…. Supongo que hoy no es el día de Rin nya~"_ pensaba mientras perdía todo la energía que tenia recién, luego me percate que alguien seguía en el salón era cierta chica pelirroja la cual tenia toda su atención puesta en el celular mientras tecleaba con gran rapidez

-Maki-chan podrías ir a buscar a Hanayo si no tienes con quien almorzar y cuando me desocupe voy con ustedes que te parece nya~- Le recomendaba a la pelirroja pero a quien quería engañar era obvio que estaba usándola para encontrar a la amante del arroz en lo que ella iba a la oficina de la directora.

-Lo siento Rin-chan pero iré a almorzar con Nico- decía Maki mientras guardaba el celular en uno de sus bolsillos y se levantaba de su asiento

-Ya decía que el NicoMaki era muy real para solo ser un rumor Nya~- dije con cierta inocencia fingida claro que era un rumor hecho por los fans pero aunque sabia que era falso era muy divertido, me encantaba ver como Maki se enojaba y avergonzaba a la vez….. Pero esta vez solo se….. espera.. solo se avergonzó?

" _No puede ser cierto, enserio di en el clavo Nya~"_ Pensaba mientras aun veía el rostro de la pelirroja que cada vez era mas fácil confundirlo con su cabello por el gran sonrojo que esta tenia.

-N-n-no es como si fuera para algo en e-especial, solo me pidió que almorzáramos juntas- decía ella mientras yo solo esperaba el momento de ir por el extintor para apagar el humo que salía de su cabeza por su gran sonrojo.

\- Lo que digas Nya~- dije burlonamente para luego recordar que de hecho tenia que ir a la dirección.

" _Debo apresurarme o mi regaño será peor"_ se regañaba mentalmente para luego salir corriendo por la puerta hacia la dirección, Era cierto lo que decía Hanayo, Rin en la secundaria era la mejor Atleta se le podría decir que era una deportista de nacimiento lo que la gente decía también para explicar su Hiperactividad….. Aunque me gusta pensar que aunque no fuera una deportista mi actitud no cambiaria ya que gracias a ella conocí a mis amigas de µ's , llegue a la dirección sin ningún rastro de cansancio o de esfuerzo pues ya estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio antes de entrar suspire y me prepare para un posible regaño o castigo aunque era poco probable no hice nada malo al fin y al cabo… verdad?

Me dispuse a abrir la puerta de no ser por que alguien la abrió del otro lado era la líder µ's Kousaka Honoka que tenia la mirada baja al abrir la puerta y un semblante triste en su rostro.

Cuando levanto la mirada me dio la sonrisa mas fingida que pude haber visto, reflejaba tristeza?

-Has lo que te haga feliz Rin-Chan- Me dijo con una mirada afligida que me hizo sentir lastima, preocupación por mi amiga la cual se veía muy dañada y al mismo tiempo causo confusión en mi

¿ _Honoka, que se supone que significa eso nya?_ , quería preguntar que era lo que pasaba y por que había dicho esas palabras pero ella se había ido corriendo sin mirar atrás o atreverse a decir una palabra mas.

-Hoshizora-san, podrías pasar y tomar asiento- Hablaba la directora desde la oficina mientras la puerta estaba abierta y yo seguía viendo el pasillo por el que Honoka se había marchado.

-S-si, lo lamento Ny…..- Contente por esta vez Rin me decía así misma –digo claro, lamento la demora- esta vez hablando sin mi usual Nya " _ojala sea rápido esta forma de hablar es muy difícil"_ Es lo único que pensaba mientras pasaba a la oficina no sin antes cerrar la puerta atrás de ella y tomar asiento

-Hoshizora-san quisiera primero que nada felicitarte por el hecho de tener el mejor tiempo de la escuela en atletismo, ese tiempo fue tan bueno que ni siquiera el segundo lugar pudo ser capaz de acercarse- cada palabra que decía la directora me hacia avergonzarme mas y mas, no estoy acostumbrada a que la demás gente me felicite por ello además de kayocchin.

-M-Muchas gracias no es la gran cosa- decía por un intento de que parara de decir aquello ya que me sentía un poco incomoda por tantos halagos mientras solo jugaba con mis dedos para reprimir los nervios

-No, al contrario si es la gran cosa- Decía cambiando su gesto de sorpresa por uno serio –Tanto así que deberías ver esto- dijo aquello mientras sacaba una carpeta del cajón superior derecho de su escritorio, estirando su brazo poniendo la carpeta a mi alcance la cual tome.

Al tenerlo en mis manos lo abrí y de inmediato empecé a leer –E-es I-i-imposible- decía mientras ponía mis ojos como platos, no creí lo que leía, cada letra que pasaba lo hacia aun mas increíble

-e-e-esto es e-enserio- Pregunte con la sorpresa aun en mis ojos

-Así es Hoshizora-san felicidades eres la primera en esta región que han considerado desde hace décadas- decía la directora con una leve sonrisa al ver como había reaccionado y que así Honoka tendría que cumplir con su palabra de no interferir.

 **POV HONOKA**

Estaba caminando sin rumbo en los pasillos de la escuela, estaba frustrada, preocupada y sobre todo enojada… no podía creer que la madre de una de mis mejores amigas me pidiera tal cosa… enserio….

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Como puede pedirme tal cosa!- Gritaba dejando salir toda mi frustración contra la causante de ella la directora, madre de una de sus mejores amigas

-Tranquilízate Honoka- decía en un intento bastante fallido de calmar mi enojo, solo seguía fomentando mi enojo mas y mas.

\- No voy a hacer eso que me pide, Es nuestra amiga!- cada vez me salía mas de mis limites de tolerancia y vaya que con mi personalidad son bastante altos pero lo que le había dicho había ocasionado que tolerancia no fuera un termino permitido en la discusión.

-Por eso mismo que es su amiga es que debes pensarlo no crees que es lo mejor para ella? Tiene un gran potencial y es capaz de llegar muy alto, pero tu sabes muy bien que es lo que responderá por eso necesito tu ayuda y la de las chicas, lo hago por el la reputación de la escuela no mentiré pero también es por su futuro que es muy prometedor- Lo decía elevando un poco el tono para intentar hacerme frente lo cual logro.

Me sentía frustrada, enojada como era posible que ella considerara eso pero muy en el fondo sabia que era lo mejor para ella….Rin, esa compañera de travesuras, esa compañera que siempre daba lo mejor de si para µ's…

-…-

-Ahora lo comprendes Honoka? Si es así creo que lo podrán hac- decía mientras era interrumpida por Honoka que tenia la mirada baja y no mostraba reacción alguna.

-….. Si lo entiendo , pero no la ayudare ni lo permitiré, a menos que ella así lo desee- dije en un tono que era casi como un susurro

" _No dejare que pase"_ es lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza, pero mi cuerpo seguía sin moverse y mis expresiones seguían siendo nulas

-Bien Honoka en ese caso espero que respetes tu palabra y no interfieras si ella así lo desea, aunque tal vez las demás chicas si podrían ayudar- decía cambiando su cara seria a una que reflejaba alegría.

" _como puede sonreír al tenernos en esta situación…"_

-No, No ayudaran, eso es seguro, ninguna permitirá que eso pase- decía con una mirada que de seguro reflejaba cierto desprecio por ella

-Ya veo, entonces tendré que dejar todo en sus manos y recuerda….. lo que hago no es algo malo, es algo que beneficia a Hoshizora-san, debería alegrarte si como dices eres su amiga- después de que dijo eso me levante de la silla frente al escritorio en la cual estaba sentada y fui a la puerta en completo silencio al abrirla me encontré con esa persona… la persona de la que estuvimos hablando por un corto lapso de tiempo el cual yo sentí como Horas que pasaban lentamente. No sentía el valor para hablar con esa chica en ese momento

-Has lo que te haga feliz Rin-Chan- fue lo único que le pude decir sin mostrar toda la culpa que me carcomía por dentro, aunque creo que lo noto jejeje no soy muy buena disimulando, no soy Kotori-chan para hacerlo…, acto seguido de esas palabras me fui corriendo por el pasillo dejando a una peli naranja con un gesto de preocupación enfrente de la oficina de la directora

 ** _FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

Sin darme cuenta llegue a el salón del club….suspire para luego abrí la puerta sin preocupación alguna para que el sol me deslumbrara por unos segundos lo cual no me dejo divisar nada por dichos segundos, para mi sorpresa escuchaba un poema de amor muy hermoso que venia de la voz de kotori, reflejaba todos sus sentimientos hacia esa persona que consideraba especial

 ** _Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente;  
podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
podrá romperse el eje de la tierra  
como un débil cris_**

abrí los ojos esperando encontrar a Kotori y….HANAYO?

" _ESPERA KOTORI Y HANAYO?! "_ Pensaba mientras cerré la puerta con fuerza por ver aquella escena tan inesperada y rara, y al mismo tiempo temiendo por la vida de mi amiga amante del arroz si cierta arquera peliazul se llegaba a enterar.

-E-Esa era H-Honoka-Chan?- preguntaba nerviosa Hanayo después de ver a Honoka cerrar la puerta pues no era para menos eso se podría malinterpretar y por la reacción de Honoka eso mismo había pasado.

Kotori dejo la hoja donde tenia dicho poema en la mesa y se levanto de su asiento para abrir la puerta y encontrar a un Honoka rezando por el alma de su próximamente fallecida compañera.

-Honoka-Chan podrías pasar?- pregunto Kotori con una sonrisa que me dio un escalofrió que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-S-s-si- dije pasando y sentándome frente a ellas que estaba una al lado de la otra

-N-no diré nada- fue lo primero que dije con la intención de que no se molestaran por haberlas interrumpido

-Honoka-Chan no seas ridícula, Hanayo-Chan es una chica linda y amable pero sabes que yo amo a umi-chan- Cierto me olvide de eso, hace años que a kotori le gusta Umi

Hanayo no podía despegar los ojos de Kotori sorprendida por lo que dijo, le era difícil asimilar como es que Kotori decía eso de forma tan simple y abierta como si se tratara de algo sin importancia que claro no lo era.

-Menos mal, creo que cancelare los arreglos del funeral de Hanayo- dije tomando mi celular y tecleando…..uno diría que era una broma pero enserio lo había hecho….. Umi da miedo cuando no estudio ahora imaginármela conociendo a el o la novia de Kotori…. Me pone la piel de gallina de solo pensarlo!

-QUE?!- grito Hanayo que al fin reacciono a lo que dije-Como planeaste los arreglos de mi funeral sin que yo me enterara de que iba a morir- dijo en un puchero con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos, se veía muy graciosa jejeje

-Solo le pedí ayuda a Hanayo-chan para practicar como se lo diría a umi-chan y después yo la ayudare con sus problemas amorosos, un trato justo a mi parecer- dijo Kotori con completa inocencia

-Eso tiene sentido- reí nerviosamente mientras rascaba mi cabeza con mi mano derecha –pero Hanayo….. Estas enamorada?- me daba curiosidad el hecho de que Hanayo estuviera en esa situación sentimental, jamás la vi como una chica interesada en eso

Asintió -H-H-Hace a-apenas unas horas m-me di cuenta de ello Gracias a K-Kotori-chan- decía completamente avergonzada " _Quien podrá ser esa persona?"_

(Nota del autor: Para mi Honoka es la mas densa e ingenua de la serie e.e)

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica pelinaranja de pelo corto que se veía pensativa pero de inmediato cambio su actitud por la que la caracteriza

-Kayocchin te estuve buscando Nya~- decía mientras se quejaba con un puchero muy gatuno

Yo solo estaba sentada viendo como esas 2 chicas de primer año se querían de forma tan cariñosa, …..abrazándose,…. jugando, ….divirtiéndose….. enserio eso se acabaría? no podía dejar de pensar en Rin… entonces esa Frase volvió a pasar por mi mente…..

" _Hoshizora-san debe de abandonar µ's…"_

 ** _Gracias por leer mi fic,_**

 ** _ahora tengo una pequeña duda , Tengo suficiente contenido para unos 12 caps solo de RinPana pero tambien sin querer meti mucho a Kotori y Umi en la historia (solo mencionada pero proximamente si tendra participacion como los demas miembros de_** _µ's_ _ **)**_

 _ **Quieren KotoUmi? solo seria caps a lo mucho y no influiria nada en cuestion a la historia principal pero hay decidan :u**_

Gracias por sus review , me alegra que aunque sea a alguien le guste :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno casi no actualizo por falta de tiempo :u pero disfruten**

Capitulo 3

 _La invito a salir como amigas?... No, debe ser una cita!_

Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando al techo por ya bastante tiempo como si tuviera algo que detuviera mi ansiedad de pensar en ella, asi es hace apenas unos días me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por mi mejor amiga, Pero ahora que?... era una pregunta que se repetia tantas veces que mi cabeza ya dolia de estar buscando la respuesta.

- _Que es lo que debo hacer?-_ susurraba para mi misma…

-Entonces que es lo que quiere que pase?- Fueron las palabras de cierta musa las que resonaban en mi mente.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Si la amo…- fue lo único que pude decir

-Ya veo, siempre supuse que sentias eso por Rin-chan- Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca feliz al saber que había acertado

-Si, ella en verdad es … QUEEEE?! COMO LO SUPISTE NO RECUERDO HABERLO MENCIONADO!- Dije yo bastate preocupada y exaltada ya que por la forma tan de una manera demasiado despreocupada que no me di cuenta hasta que se lo confirme.

-Tranquila Hanayo-chan lo suponía desde hace tiempo, ustedes se ven muy cercanas para solo suponer que son amigas-

-Que? E-enserio parecemos una p-p-pareja?- me preocupaba de ser tan obvia con ese tipo de cosas… no es que me diera pena pero sentía mucha vergüenza

-asi es pequeña Hanayo-Decia una nueva voz que se unia a la conversación era la pelimorada y madre de µ's

-N-Nozomi que haces a-aquí- dije intentando desviar el tema de conversación, nozomi es una muy buena amiga y gran compañera pero en lo que respecta a los sentimientos no es un tema que me guste tratar con ella…..da un poco de miedo

-Descuida Hanayo-chan solo vine por un cuaderno que deje aquí-

-Y-ya veo- dije sintiéndome un poco mas aliviada ya que significaba que no se quedaría

-Por cierto Hanayo-chan- decia deteniéndose enfrente de la puerta –Deberias decidir como es que quieres que sea tu relación con Rin-chan antes de que pase algo que no se pueda remediar- me aconsejaba

-A-a que te refieres?- Esas palabras causaban una gran curiosidad en mi, ya que por lo que dijo me suena como a algo malo….muy malo

-Ni yo lo se-dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa preocupada- Lo dicen las cartas- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir del club dejándome con mas dudas que todas mis clases juntas.

"Deberias decidir como es que quieres que se tu relación con Rin-chan antes de que pase algo que no se pueda remediar" " _Que se supone que significa eso?"_ era lo único que lograba procesar mi mente

Luego kotori que se mantuvo ausente de la platica por esos momentos decidio hablar

-No te deberías preocuparte por ello, mas que nada debería preocuparte de las primeras palabras de Nozomi decide que es lo que quieres que pase? Sea como sea debes tomar una decisión y estar dispuesta a renunciar a cualquier relación anterior o en caso no querer arriesgarte, estar dispuesta a renunciar a la posibilidad de una futura relación amorosa y el dolor de ver a esa persona con alguien mas-Decia Kotori con unos ojos extremadamentes serios y al mismo tiempo de preocupación, supongo que es normal si ella también esta en la misma situación que yo.

-Arriesgarme… podría llegar a perder mi amistad con Rin-chan o peor aun Rin podría llegar a odiarme- No mentire la idea me tenia aterrada " _No quiero perderla…."_

Kotori quien solo me veía tenia una cara de preocupación pero no dijo nada, debe superarlo y afrontarlo por su propia cuenta pensaba la modista peligris.

-No debes forzarte a nad-Hablaba Kotori hasta que sentí la necesidad de interrumpirla

-Lo hare…..-

-Hanayo-chan….-

-Yo amo a Rin-chan y si debo luchar por ella eso hare…. Si no me ama la hare enamorarse de mi….. Si ella se llegara a enamorar de alguien mas enserio que no lo soportaría, Amo demasiado a Rin-chan como para verla con alguien mas….. se que es egoísta pero no puedo…..- lo ultimo lo dije con lagrimas empezando a salir de mis ojos pero era cierto no podía ni quería que eso pasara

De la nada sentí como unos brazos se posicionaban alrededor de mi cuerpo dándome un reconfortante calor y un aire de seguridad

-Tu puedes hacerlo Hanayo eres una chica fuerte y decidida….. no tengo duda que lo lograras me decia con una de su clásicas sonrisas.

-G-Gracias Kotori-chan no sabes cuanto lo aprecio- lo dije mientras la miraba y le devolvía la sonrisa

-No hay de que-dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo y se volvia a posicionar en su lugar

-Entonces es Honoka-chan o Umi-chan- Pregunte con cierta curiosidad, era muy unida a las 2 asi que debía ser una de ellas

-E.E..EH?!- grito mientras yo veía Sus ojos que se… desalinearon acaso tenia un tic nervioso en la ceja? Juro que nunca en mi vida había reprimido tantas ganas de reir pero por el tema que estábamos tratando decidi que no lo haría.

-B-bueno Hanayo-chan es U-U-umi-chan- lo decia con un notorio sonrojo que si las luces hubieran estado apagadas seguramente hubiera iluminado la habitación.

-Jejeje y-ya veo- No se le facilita hablar del tema tampoco a ella, asi somos todas las chicas cuando estamos enamoradas?-Bueno y has hecho algún progreso?-

-No- solto un suspiro cansado –Umi-chan es demasiado densa y en ocasiones es un poco frustrante aunque también es algo que amo de ella- al parecer solo mi primera pregunta la puso nerviosa, lo que habla lo dice con mucha seguridad de si misma, a veces me gustaría ser como ella

-Hanayo-chan te parece si hacemos un trato?- decia ella con los ojos brillando, Espera están brillando? Por que?...eso da un poco de miedo

-D-de que tipo de trato?- la verdad sentía que algo malo pasaría por el simple hecho de preguntar

-tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo –

-E-eh? Como?-

-ayudame para poder confesarme a Umi-chan y yo te ayudare para que puedas hacer lo mismo con Rin-Chan- Tener que ensayar con alguien ese tipo de cosas me avergonzaba pero si lo pensaba bien era una buena oferta.

-Claro cuenta conmigo-dije levantado levemente mis puños levemente

-Me alegra, por fin tendre alguien además de Honoka-chan con la que pueda hablara al respecto….. y me pueda dar consejos de una manera un poco mas razonable jeje- bueno si lo pensamos desde su perspectiva Honoka será una buena amiga y compañera pero es un tanto cabeza dura.

-Por lo pronto podrias escuchar un poema que le escribi a umi-chan aunque estoy segura que no es tan bueno como los que ella escribe- dijo mientra se deprimia un poco y como no hacerlo, uno siempre quiere dar lo mejor de si mismo para la persona que ama.

-claro me sentiría honrada de oírlo- Decia mientras ellame miraba con gratitud y entusiasmo al mismo tiempo que sacaba una hoja de su bolsillo izquierdo

(Nota del autor: El resto de lo que pasa ya lo saben XD)

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Habian pasado 4 dias desde ese dia por lo que hoy era viernes, las chicas no nos reuniríamos este fin de semana por que la mayoría tenia cosas que hacer… " _será un fin de semana muy larog y aburrido"_

Seguia mirando el techo hasta que un sonido interrumpio mis pensamientos, mi celular vibro dándome a entender que tenia un mensaje, de inmediato tome el celular y me dispuse a abrir el mensaje su contenido me hizo sentir una series de golpes en mi pecho sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba solo por unas simples palabras esto pasaba cada vez que aunque sea pensara en ella o tal vez desde ante pero no era conciente de ello

 ** _De: Rin-Chan :3_**

 ** _Kayocchin Hoy la practica fue muy dura Nya~_** ** _w_**

 ** _Pero de todas maneras fue muy divertido Nya~_**

 ** _Solo te quería decir Buenas noches Kayocchin que sueñes con los gatitos….. en los sueños seguire siendo alérgico a ellos? U-u_**

-Estoy segura enserio la amo ….. asi que debo intentarlo- Empece a teclear mi celular escribiendo un mensaje.

 ** _Para: Rin-chan :3_**

 ** _G-Gracias Rin-chan ojala también duermas bien, descuida estoy segura que no eres alérgicos a ellos en tus sueños jeje_** ** _/_**

Es la hora de la verdad me decia a mi misma mientras escribia el resto del mensaje

 ** _Rin-chan sabes que las chicas no nos reuniremos el fin de semana, por lo que pensaba que por que no salíamos tu y yo en….._**

AHORA QUE?! QUE LE DEBERIA PONER? YA SE

 ** _Rin-chan sabes que las chicas no nos reuniremos el fin de semana, por lo que pensaba que por que no salíamos tu y yo en una salida de amigas no crees?_**

Estaba apunto de presionar el botón de enviar pero algo dentro de mi me detuvo, cambie un pequeño detalle y luego presione enviar

En cuanto me di cuenta de lo que envie fui a confirmar lo que escribi

 ** _Para: Rin-chan :3_**

 ** _G-Gracias Rin-chan ojala también duermas bien, descuida estoy segura que no eres alérgicos a ellos en tus sueños jeje_** ** _/_**

 ** _Rin-chan sabes que las chicas no nos reuniremos el fin de semana, por lo que pensaba que por que no salíamos tu y yo en una cita_**

 ** _Te gustaría?_**

C-CITA?! TIERRA COMEME EN ESTE MOMENTO Y NO ME ESCUPAS HASTA QUE MUERA!, COMO POR UN LEVE MOMENTO PERDI EL CONTROL DE MI MISMA Y ESCRIBI CITA?! Decia mientras metia mi cabeza en la almohada y empezaba a rodar

El celular sono por segunda vez la verdad tenia miedo de que contendría el mensaje , Dios ni siquiera había empezado la pelea y tenia miedo de perderla antes de intentarlo, con miedo tome el celular en mis manos y abri el mensaje lentamente

 ** _De: Rin-chan :3_**

 ** _Claro estoy completamente libre, será como los viejos tiempos, solo las 2 uwu_**

 ** _Vamos al parque de diversiones que te parece? :3 hace mucho que no vamos a uno_**

 ** _Mañana a las 11 te parece bien? Quiero ir temprano para aprovechar y subirnos a todos los juegos Nya~ :3_**

Sentí que mi alma se liberaba de una montaña ya que me sentí aliviada que rin-chan no malinterpretara lo que dije de otra manera…aunque me sentía también decepcionada ella lo confundio con una salida de amigas, sere honesta es doloroso.

Aunque me sintiera asi también sentía una gran felicidad por tener a rin-chan solo para mi para nadie mas por un dia, eso estuve pensando hasta que cai dormida en un profundo sueño

.

.

.

.

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana me había levantado muy temprano para elegir mi ropa para ese dia tan especial que quería pasar con Rin-chan aunque me había decidido por un short de mezclilla y una blusa verde de tirantes ya que seria un dia caluroso.

Llegue a la casa de Rin-chan la cual salio de su casa con su animo muy elevado, ella vestia una falda gris con una playera color vino, aunque fuera un vestuario muy sencillo se veía hermosa.

-B-buenos días Rin-chan-

-Buenos días kayocccin Nya~- decia posicionándose a mi lado –Nos vamos ya Nya~?- se le mostraba ansiosa de ir pues a ella le gustaban mucho ese tipo de lugares aunque a mi en lo personal me da miedo la altura.

El trayecto fue muy tranquilo hablábamos temas triviales y también de los entrenamientos mientras ella se quejaba de lo dura que era Umi en lo que respecta a baile,Habiamos tomado el tren, por lo que después de bajar nos dirigimos al parque de diversiones.. era cierto hace años que no visitaba uno, voltie a ver a mi acompañante la cual para mi sorpresa también me estaba mirando fijamente en cuanto me percate de ello me sonroje y desvie mi mirada,aunque podría jurar que rin-chan hizo lo mismo.

-La ultima vez que vinimos fue hace 2 años Nya~ -

-C-cierto pero en ese entonces solo eramos tu y yo jeje ahora tenemos a las demás chicas-

Era algo que no me gusta recordar, en secundaria solo eramos rin y yo…. Sin nadie mas por que diran? Muy simple detesto que se burlen de Rin-chan en ese entonces la molestaban tanto chicas como chicos por ser poco femenina a lo que yo me oponía por lo que era imposible hacer amigas…. Aunque no me arrepiento de nada prefiero no tener a nadie en este mundo mientras solo tenga a Rin-chann

-Bueno es cierto Nya~-decia con animo, es increíble rin-chan es tan fuerte para que no le afecte nada de eso…

-Entramos kayoccin?- dijo mientras me arrastraba tomada de la mano a la entrada del parque aunque me estuviera jalando se sentía comodo el ver a rin tan alegre.

.

.

.

Despues de que Rin-me llevara por todos los juegos que pudo haber creado la humanidad nos detuvimos en un puesto de raspados, era algo que no cabía en el razonamiento humano como es que Rin seguía como si apenas se hubiera levantado de la cama sin rastro de cansancio.

-c-como es posible que tengas tanta energía Rin-chan-

-Rin siempre tiene energías Nya~-

-Te envidio un poco-decia mientras volvia a comer una cucharada de mi raspado

-jejeje no es para tanto Nya~- dijo mientras se rascaba la parte inferior de su cabeza y reía para luego solo sacar la lengua

-Oye no son las chicas de µ's?-

-Si,son ellas-

\- Wow son muy lindas-

La gente alrededor empezaba a murmurar entre ellos mientras nos miraban, nunca me a gustado ser el centro de atención y al parecer a rin-chan tampoco.

Hasta que se acerco un grupo de 5 chicas.

-U-ustedes son Hoshizora-san y Koizumi-san de µ's verdad? Nos podríamos tomar una foto con ustedes decia la mas alta

-Claro- respondio Rin-chan sin preocupación alguna

-Enserio?! Gracias!- fueron lo que dijeron antes de que todas nos posicionáramos para una foto, habían tomado por lo menos 5 fotos la verdad me gustaba mucho el pasar tiempo con los fans aunque me fastidia en estos momentos ya que me quitan bastante tiempo con Rin-chan

-Usted en verdad es Hermosa Hoshizora-san- Fue lo que oi para luego voltearme y encontrar a una de las chicas de antes avergonzada frente a Rin

-Tal v-vez a-algun dia le gustaría salir a t-tomar algo c-como amigas-OK esta aquí llego esto nadie se acerca a mi rin-chan de esa manera

Me acerque a donde estaba Rin-chan y la chica para pegarme al brazo de Rin-chan y decir –Bueno y ahora a donde amor-

Rin-chan se me quedo viendo como si hubiera visto un fantasma mientras que la chica solo me veía de manera apenada

-f-fue un placer conocerlas a ambas, gracias por los autógrafos y las fotos- acto seguido se fue corriendo hasta que se perdió entre la gente, bueno ahora tendre que buscar una excusa razonable para lo que hice

-K-k-kayocchi- decidi interrumpirla antes de que sacara el tema a flote

-M-mira rin-chan vamos a la rueda de la fortuna,ire a comprar los boletos espera aquí-

 **POV RIN**

-M-mira rin-chan vamos a la rueda de la fortuna ire a comprar los boletos espera aquí- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-Nya~- dije por inercia pues no tenia pensamiento alguno en mi mente por el momento

-Rin-chan! Me gritaba Hanayo desde la rueda de la fortuna haciendo un seña de que me acercara lo cual hice sin dudarlo un momento.

-Este es su lugar señoritas- nos decia el joven encargado en la rueda de la fortuna mientra nos abria la puerta para pasar y luego asegurarla.

Kayocchin se sento a mi lado, la rueda empezó a moverse dejándonos subir cada vez mas dejándonos ver un hermoso atardecer naranja, era algo muy bello pero me gustaba mas el hecho de poder compartirlo con mi mejor amiga

-Kayocchin ya vist- me detuve en seco viendo como mi compañera estaba con una mirada preocupada

-Rin-chan no estas molesta?-

-De que hablas? Nya-

-De como actue con esa chica y contigo- lo dijo cambiando su mirada de preocupación por una de tristeza

-Para Nada nya,es normal como amiga que me quieras proteger al igual que yo te quiero proteger, sin embargo tu desde la secundaria me has cuidado gracias Nya~- Hanayo solo tenia sus ojos abiertos como plato por lo que había dicho su amiga para luego recostar su cabeza en mi hombro y cerrando sus ojos

-te quiero Rin-chan,desde que somos niñas te quiero, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida- dijo mientras seguía en la misma posicion

-Jejejeje- solo rei pues lo que quería decir no era permitido

" _Yo te e amado desde que tengo memoria…. "_

 **Ahora si se viene el drama 7w7**

 **Pd: les gustaria ver la historia de Hanayo y Rin en la secundaria? por cierto el capitulo de mañana sera KotoUmi**

 **Me gustan mucho sus review el tener aunque se personas que le guste leer mi historia me inspira a seguir subiendo capitulos:3**

 **El escribir me relaja pero ya me harte de escribir tanto -Chan XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTE CAPITULO SE DEDICARA CASI SOLO A HUMOR, SI QUIERE KOTOUMI SERIO ESPERE HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE ELLAS :0**

Capitulo 4

KotoUmi " _Debo apoyarla"_

Era viernes y yo apenas llegaba de la practica… había sido un dia muy agotador, el dirigir el entrenamiento probablemente sea mas complicado que el mismo entrenamiento pero no me fastidia en lo mas minimo al fin y al cabo alguien debe encargarse de ello, Eli y yo siempre nos turnamos en cuestión a quien lo dirige, pero comúnmente lo hago yo.

Estaba en la mesa cenando con mis padres mientras todos platicamos animadamente de como había sido el dia de cada uno, es muy agradable… antes la situación con mi familia era un poco complicada ya que mi padres eran muy tradicionalistas, Hasta que les comente que me convertirira en una school idol, ya se imaginan como lo tomaron?... para mi sorpresa yo también pensé como ustedes , se opondrán y me obligaran a seguir practicando kendo y arquería,

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Una que cosa- se oia una voz estricta resonando en todo el silencio de la sala dirijiendose a mi con una mirada seria, el se encontraba sentado en el sofá frente a mi con mi madre a su lado

-Q-quiero ser una school idol con Honoka y Kotori-chan- Sentia nervios pero se que si los dejaba salir solo empeoraría la situación

-Cual es la razón por la cual lo quieres hacer?- esta vez hablaba mi madre, eso no me agradaba mi papa siempre a sido estricto pero flexible en algunas situaciones, mi madre era todo lo contrario era alegre y amable pero ella era la mas tradicionalista de toda la familia Sonoda…. Sin duda alguna tenia mas probabilidades de convencer a mi padre que a mi madre…..pero en esta ocasión tenia que intentarlo.

-Por que Kotori-chan me lo pidió y Honoka nos necesita para salvar la escuela- dije con total seguridad y determinación luego proseguí

-Se que somos una familia tradicionalista pero mis amigas me ncesita- decia hasta que una voz interrumpio

-Claro que puedes- Dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Se que no hay manera de convencerlos per…ESPERA DIJERON QUE SI?!- ESTA BIEN OFICIALMENTE JAMAS VI VENIR ESO

-Claro no le veo el problema – ahora era mi padre quien hablaba – pero eso si, seguiras practicando kendo en casa y seguiras en el club de arquería- Eso lo esperaba y de inmediato asentí, aunque de igual manera no hubiera dejado de practicar, amo esos deportes

-Ademas Hija, que nosotros seamos tradicionalistas no implica que tu debas serlo o si?- Enserio me estaba diciendo eso? Alguien despiérteme de este sueño tan bueno, es tan bueno que no podría ser realidad.

-Ahora habiendo aclarado tengo una duda Umi- decia mientras ponía una gran sonrisa maternal

-E-eh? Si, claro cual?- respondi mientras le daba un sorbo a mi te que no había tocado antes por los nervios.

-Estas enamorada de Honoka-chan o Kotori-chan? – esta vez hablaba mi padre

-PUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF- escupi el sorbo de te que estaba tomando para luego toser un par de veces.

-Q-q-q-q-q-que es a lo q-que se r-refieren?!- dije con un gran sonrojo que probablemente estaba a la altura del rojizo cabello de mi compañera de µ's.

-Si, ya te lo dijimos que seamos tradicionalistas no tiene que influir en ti, asi que estas enamorada de algún-

-M-M-MAMA ESO ES D-DEMASIADO I-I-INDECENTE!- Grite tan fuerte que no me extrañaría que la Honoka adulta de Nueva York lo haya escuchado… espera quien? Bueno no importa

-Jajajaja tranquila hija solo recuerda que tu madre y yo no tenemos ningún problema con tus decisiones mientras no influyan negativamente en tu vida- dijo mi padre quebrando toda la tensión que había en la habitación desde que empezamos la platica.

-Gracias…. Los amo mucho… enserio gracias- les decia mientras mi acercaba para abrazarlos a los 2

 ** _FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

Desde ese entonces mis padres y yo convivimos de una manera mas unida y abierta además de que acepte que tengo sentimientos por cierta amiga peligris, supongo que el ser tan apegada a las tradiciones no me había dejado darme cuenta de mis sentimientos antes.

Fue una cena muy animada, pero como todo en este mundo tuvimos que terminarla e ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, era cierto las chicas no nos reuniríamos por distintos motivos

Honoka tendría que cuidar la tienda y luego de eso hablo de salir con Kira Tsubasa….. es raro de que querria hablar kira-san con Honoka…. Bueno no es asunto mio ademas no debe ser algo malo kira-san es una persona muy agradable, siguiendo con lo anterior Maki-chan tenia asuntos pendientes con sus padre respecto al Hospital, Nico debería cuidar a sus Hermanos, Nozomi tenia que cuidar el templo y por ultimo Eli-chan tenia que ayudar a Arisa y Yukiho a practicar sus bailes…. Quien lo diría? Son muy dedicadas, llegaran muy alto como idols

Las únicas que no tenían planes eran Kotori-chan el Par de primero…. La chica amante de arroz y la pequeña gatita anaranjada

Por mi parte tenia un importante torneo de arquería muy importante al dia siguiente, mis amigas estaban tan ocupadas que era un falta de respeto decirles de un evento tan importante solo para que se preocuparan asi que decidi no avisarle a nadie.

.

.

.

.

Eran las 7:30 de la mañana estaba escuchando el sonido que emitia el despertador me levante pues como sabia era un dia importante, el torneo comenzaba a las 12 del dia sin embargo yo quería practicar con el arco y hacer mi rutina de ejercicio matutina.

Después de calentar y correr una distancia bastante larga por la calle decidi cambiar mi Ropa y prepararme para practicar con el arco.

Entraba a la zona de tiro por la puerta mientras tomaba mi arco de un estante que tenia para el, tome una flecha.

-Debo de concentrarme- fue lo que dije mientras tensaba el arco la distacia era de 18 m hasta el blanco, lo he hecho muchas veces que en ocasiones podría tirar hasta con los ojos vendados….. era enserio en ocasiones lo había logrado, mis tiros siempre daban en el centro lo cual me daba 10 puntos

-Acerte- decia satisfecha al ver que mi punteria no fallaba en lo mas minimo.

-excelente tiro hija, pero creo que sigues sin quitarme mi record de 10 flechas seguidas en el blanco- decia mi padre mientras entraba al campo de tiro por la puerta que estaba a mi espalda

-Yo digo que es un poco injusto, tu competiste profesionalmente- era cierto como un profesional puede presumir contra su hija amateur

-jajaja bueno no es para tanto además tu tienes talento nato solo te hace falta pulirlo mas- decia sumamente orgulloso

-Seria agradable oírlo….. de no se por que tienes el orgullo muy elevado padre- dije mientras le dirijia una de esas miradas que dicen " _Honoka debes estudiar o si no…."_

\- Tienes la misma mirada de tu madre – Dijo mientras sonreía de nostalgia

-Mi madre y yo enserio tenemos la misma mirada?- pregunte con un poco de curiosidad cosa que me arrependi de inmediato después de oir lo que dijo

-Asi es, las 2 me dan esa sensación que debería correr por mi vida cuando ponen esa mirada jeje- no termino la frase por que una flecha se llevo uno de su pelos azules.

-U-Umi hija no te enojes era una pequeña broma- decia con pánico en su mirada mientras yo ya tenia la flecha en su lugar y el arco listo para dispararla, además que mi rostro estaba sombrio y mis ojos brillaban con cierta maldad en ellos.

Un ruido interrumpía nuestra pequeña platica era mi alarma eran las 10 de la mañana era hora de tomar un ducha y alistar mis cosas para irnos, pensaba mientras mi padre solo daba gracias a cualquier dios que hubiera hecho que la alarma sonara

Olvide decirlo pero mi padre es maestro de kendo y Maestro de arquería, es un hombre peli azul de aproximadamente 1.85 de estatura, además de tener buena condición….. y un sentido del humor que me recordaba a cierta peligengibre…. Supongo que por eso tengo gran tolerancia hacia honoka

Mi madre por otro lado se dedica a enseñar danza en nuestro Dojo, es una mujer esbelta y elegante con un cabello oscuro y una estatura de 1.67 o eso calculo.

-Ya estoy lista- dije mientras entraba a la sala con todo mi equipo en mi mochila

-Claro hija- decia mi madre que ya estaba lista para salir

-Entonces nos vamos- se unia mi papa a la platica el cual venia entrando a la sala

Y asi es como subimos al auto y nos dirijimos al torneo…. No mentire me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y miedo de perder pero eso siempre pasaba, a nadie le gusta perder, pero me sentía mal todas las veces anteriores Honoka y Kotori-chan me apoyaban desde el publico y era gratificante pero no puedo depender toda la vida de ellas.

Llegamos al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo dicho evento pasaba entre la gente y escuchaba susurros por todo lugar por el que pasaba.

-es la chica de µ's-

-Es una de las mejores de akibahara-

-es muy linda-

Todos aquellos comentarios me tenían al borde del sonrojo pero no podía desmayarse por algo como eso en estos momentos o si?...mejor no lo pienso mucho por que si no en verdad lo hare.

Son las 11:50 debería ir a los vestidores y a prepararme me decia a mi misma.

-Padre,Madre tengo que irme para alistarme-

-claro Hija tu madre y yo estaremos apoyándote entre el publico, Hazlos pedazos- me decia levantando el puño con una actitud muy determinada.

-Cariño no digas esas cosas no ves que hay familiares de las demás participantes? Por dios- luego se acerco a mi oído y me susurro –Destrozalas-

-C-como digan – no se quien es peor de los 2 pero eso no quita el hecho que me hacen muy felices sus comentarios para animarme enserio que esa conversación sobre ser una school idol había abierto un nuevo mundo para mis padres y para mi.

-Bueno me voy decia mientras me perdia con la gente para llegar a los vestidores, había bastantes chicas reconocia a muchas de ellas por torneos anteriores pero también había caras nuevas como todos los años sin dar importancia decidi cambiarme, no es que me guste cambiarme enfrente de las demás pero no se le podía hacer nada o si? Sentía varias miradas clavándose en mi que se desvanecieron al terminar de ponerme mi típico vestuario de arquería.

-Tu eres sonoda-san cierto?- Me hablo una chica mas alta que yo cabello castaño sostenido en forma cola de caballo, se acerco para decirme tales palabras.

-Si, soy yo y tu eres?- no es mi intención ser grosera pero es una rival asi que no puedo suavizar mucho el tono

-Mi nombre es Sussane Pevensie mucho gusto soy de tercer año- decia ella con una sonrisa

-tercer año? No te había visto antes por aquí –

-Lo que pasa es que me transfirieron de Inglaterra, y es la primera vez que competiré aquí en japon- Me explicaba

-Oh ya veo, será un placer competir contra ti- decia un poco mas amigable pero sin quitar ese tono competitivo

-Lo mismo digo-

- **La siguiente participante en Sussane Pevensie-**

-Creo que es mi turno jeje, hasta luego sonoda-san- decia mientras se iba corriendo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Sonoda Umi pasa a la Final-**

 **-Sussane Pevensie pasa a la Final-**

 **-Fumiko unohana pasa a la Final-**

 **-Shiro Fuyumi pasa a la Final-**

Esa….Esa chica es increíble…sussane es completamente increíble llevamos un puntaje perfecto las 2 pero….. por que siento que me supera tan abrumadoramente?

Las rondas seguían Las 2 chicas que habían pasado con nosotras habían sido arrasadas por nuestros puntajes ninguna de las 2 fallaba… loa admito ella es una arquera sensacional tanto que si llego a perder contra ella de igual forma sentiría que gane… " _No,No,NO, no puedo pensar asi debo de esforzarme y ganar"_

 **-Señoras y Señores el comité a llegado a una conclusión para elegir a la ganadora-**

Que? Jamas había visto que tuvieran que tomar una norma particular para decidir a la ganadora

 **-La ganadora se decidirá con un tiro, Un tiro de 60 m, empezando por Sussane Pevensie-**

60M?! Eso se acerca mucho al nivel olímpico es imposible, lo he intentado y rara vez e dado al objetivo a esa distancia y para hacerlo peor las veces que he dado no pasa de los 6 puntos.

 **-NUEVE PUNTOS! La competidora a conseguido nueve puntos-**

Habia tirado y hecho una puntuación casi perfecta era imposible que ganara, era completamente inútil, no lo lograría, debo rendirme?

 **-Es el turno de la participante Sonoda-**

Pase casi temblando a la zona de tiro, puse la flecha en su respectivo lugar y tense el arco… mi vista se mueve y mis manos tiemblan… no se que hacer….. Que Hago?...

-TU PUEDES UMI-CHAN!- esa voz es….. es de ….

Al voltearme me encontre con una peli gris, Ella vino…de pronto sentí como toda la seguridad volvia a mi cuerpo… bueno umi vino a verte, debes de hacer este tiro bien por ella

Volviendo mi vista al campo de tiro …dejando de temblar….. y recuperando mi determinación…..Concentrate,concéntrate… Ahora!

LOVE ARROW SHOOT!

La flecha había sido disparada después de haber gritado eso….

Un silencio se hizo por unos segundos en todo el lugar hasta que alguien hablo

 **-DIEZ PUNTOS LA CONCURSANTE SONODA HA TENIDO UN PUNTAJE PERFECTO-**

-L-lo Logre?- era increíble jamas crei poder acertar ese tiro y todo gracias a que ella vino, sonreí levemente mientras pensaba en aquello

.

.

.

.

.

-FUE INCREIBLEE UMI-CHAN- me decia Kotori mientras salíamos del evento acompañados por mi padres quienes no dejaban de reir

\- no sabia que nuestra Umi era cupido para lanzar un flecha de amor puff- decia mi padre tapándose la boca para evitar reírse.

-Ya cariño creo que es suficiente, no ves que esos comentarios se pueden sentir como una flecha en su corazón?- decia mi madre también evitando reírse y yo mas roja que un tomate… no me dejaran olvidarlo por un largo tiempo…..

-Cupido iremos por el auto espernos aquí porfavor jajaja- ahora si había explotado en carcajadas mi papa mientras se alejaban

-Umi-chan estas bien?- me decia la peligris que posaba su mirada sobre mi

-Gracias Kotori-

-Eh? Porque?-

-por venir, me hiciste mucha falta- de donde estaba sacando en valor para decir esto?

-Honoka también te hace falta verdad?- decia con una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos

Tome el brazo de Kotori y me acerque a su rostro para besar su mejilla…. Su piel era tan suave, su aroma tan agradable fue lo que pensé durante ese tiempo que solo fueron un par de segundos.

-U-u-umi-chan…- decia cubriéndose la mejilla con su mano y completamente sonrojada.

Por mi parte no sentía vergüenza, ni indecencia, solo sentía su corazón latir a mil por Hora pero se sentía bien.

-Gracias por venir Kotori- dije formando una sonrisa

" _Definitivamente estoy enamorada de ella…. Mis padres no me dejaran de molestar cuando se enteren"_

 ** _Ahora si tengo muchas notas primero para las review_**

 ** _Betov2: lo siento pero por eso mismo no hay fics de ellas, creen que todo es perfecto y no sera drama respecto a la timidez de Rin(besto waifu)_**

 ** _Lourdes1993: Una disculpa pero no se me da bien escribir de esas 2 ya que sus actitudes chocan tanto que no se como manejar un fic con ellas de por medio, ademas de que no quiero saturar el fic si dare sus momentos NicoMaki pero solo breves y no los profundizare mucho_**

 ** _si vieron narnia Sabran quien es Sussane la arquera... ocupaba una buena arquera pero no encontre pero luego me acorde ella y asi quedo alv XD_**

 ** _Se que no es un capitulo con mucho progreso en la relacion pero, pues acabo de ahorrarme varios puntos... por ejemplo los sentimientos de Umi hacia Kotori y como todos saben acabo tambien de saltarme el problema de los padres conociendo a la novia_**

 ** _Los padres de Umi esto es lo mas importante en mi opinion... siempre en todos los fics han representado a los padres de Umi como unos cabrones siempre termino odiandolos por lo que les quise dar una personalidad un tanto diferente_**

 ** _Bueno hasta mañana n.n_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tarde es mejor que nunca XD lo siento pero si me demore un poco**

Capitulo 5

 _"Como me enamore de ella?, es una Historia que no me gusta recordar"_

Eran alrededor de la 7 ya estaba oscureciendo y el parque estaba apunto de cerrar, Nos encontrábamos saliendo del parque de diversiones Kayocchin y yo, sonriendo y hablando de lo divertido que fue el dia de verdad lo había sido me gusta mucho pasar tiempo con Kayocchin es muy agradable a decir verdad había cancelado unos planes con mis padres para venir con ella.

-Rin-chan fue un dia muy agradable de verdad jeje- Ella me hablaba mientras mientras se detenia para quedar posicionada justo enfrente de mi y yo no quitaba esa sonrisa de mi rostro

-Todos los días con Kayocchin son muy agradables Nya~- Dije para luego abrazarla como comúnmente lo hago….. Es muy divertido ver como se sonroja Kayocchin es muy timida y linda

Pero esta vez sentí sus brazos se posicionaban en mi espalda… estaba correspondiéndome el abrazo? Kayocchin? La chica timida que conozco me estaba correspondiendo el abrazo?

-Todos los días contigo son un maravilloso regalo para mi- me decia mientras aun mantenía el abrazo y me dedicaba una calida sensación acompañada de una mirada llena de ternura-

NO ES JUSTO! Se supone que Kayocchin es la que se debe sonrojar y avergonzarce… NO YO.

Estoy segura que tenia mi cara ardiendo en un sonrojo masivo, donde hay un extintor….. LO NESECITO AHORA NYA!

Justo cuando sentí que mi cabeza no daba para mas y mi rostro no podía estar mas rojo, me separe bruscamente del abrazo, Kayocchin solo me miraba un tanto sorprendida por lo que hice para luego cambiar su expresión por una triste…..Muy triste…..

-L-lo s-siento Rin-chan- Decia de una manera tan desgarradora que uno creería que en cualquier momento quebraría en llanto

-N-N-No K-kayocchin no debes disculparte… solo me sorprendiste Nya

~- enserio no quería verla triste por que creyera que no me gusta que ella me abrace, se que yo soy muy propensa a hacerlo pero ese abrazo de Kayocchin se sentía muy reconfortante cuando Kayocchin toma la iniciativa en ese tipo de cosas me pone nerviosa

-E-entiendo si no te g-gust-

-NO! Claro que me gusta solo que no es usual de ti Nya-

-Y-ya veo- dijo poniendo de nuevo esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta en su rostro

" _un poco mas y hago llorar a Kayocchin, soy bastante idiota….."_

-B-bueno Kayocchin quieres ir a algún lado mas? Nya - preguntaba aun nerviosa pues no sabia que tanto lo había echado a perder.

-Mmmmm que te parece a….- No termino su frase por que un ruido muy fuerte casi aterrador se hoyo por todo el lugar.

-KAYOCCHIN ATRÁS DE MI- ese ruido me había puesto alerta por lo que me puse enfrente de Kayocchin prepada para cualquier posible peligro

-Ya veo, tiene sentido no hemos comido en todo el dia por lo que debes tener hambre verdad Rin-chan?- Eh? De que habla? Espera no me digas que…..

-E-E-E-ESPERA ESE RUIDO F-FUE MI E-ESTOMAGO NYA?- Dios enserio por estar tan distraida en mis pensamientos no me di ni cuenta que tenia hambre y que mi estomago lo expreso de la manera mas ruidosa posible.

-Si… acaso pensabas que era otra cosa Rin-chan?- Ahora debía de evitar que ella se diera cuenta de la Humillante escena que había dicho.

-L-L-Lo siento crei que era un…..un…. UN DRAGON! Nya- Menos mal que el ser idol no requiere mentir si no enserio estaría acabada sin duda alguna

-Dragon?- preguntaba desconcertada.

-S-S-Si a-acaso no lo viste?- cada vez bajaban mas y mas gotas de sudor por mi rostro por los nervios

-Rin-chan denuevo te quedaste jugando dragon city hasta tarde?- me decia con una mirada seria y divertida a la vez , aunque esto era una forma de evadir lo que en verdad había pasado.

-S-si nya es que es muy divertido-

-Ya veo…cambiando de tema a donde te gustaría ir a cenar Rin-chan?- Me preguntaba como si lo anterior jamas hubiera pasado " _Eres muy amable Kayocchin….pero también demasiado ingenua nya"_

-Que te parece a mi casa nya?- le decia de manera despreocupada, era cierto había cancelado mis planes con mis padres esos planes incluían salir al campo a lo largo del dia y volver al siguiente dia al atardecer.

-Estas segura que no molesto?-

-Enserio preguntas eso? Es tu casa Nya al fin y al cabo mis padres te ven como una segunda Hija Nya- le decia lo obvio aunque para ella pasaron otras cosas por su cabeza

" _Su segunda hija? Eso significa que Probablemente no tendrán problema alguno que yo salga con Rin?"_

-Kayocchin sigues ahí?- le decia mientras agitaba mi mano enfrente su rostro…Nada supongo que otra vez esta pensando en el arroz de Temporada

Mmmmm como podría hacer que me prestara atención? Ya se

-Kayocchin Tengo Arroz de edición limitada- le decia al oído …..Nada, vaya lo que debe estar pensando a de ser muy profundo y complejo.

" _Y luego yo usare el traje y ella el vestido de novia se vera tan linda, la fiesta será a lo grande invitaremos a todos y a todas luegos viviremos juntas y tendremos un hijo además podría…"_

-Sip debe ser algo muy importante Nya- nunca la había visto tan pensativa y….Feliz?

.

.

.

.

.

-Bueno por fin llegamos Nya~- decia mientras entrabamos por la puerta y pasando después de Kayocchin.

-C-compermiso-

-Descuida Kayocchin ya te dije que no hay nadie en casa Nya- decia mientras iba a la cocina y ella me seguía de cerca

-Sientate Kayocchin ire a hacer la comida Nya-

-P-pero no seria mejor que te ayudara? No se te daba bien la cocina-

-Que grosera nya- Dije con enojo fingido el cual ella noto casi de inmediato

-Esta bien Rin-chan solo no dudes en pedir mi ayuda si estas en problemas-

-Descuida Kayocchin e aprendido a cocinar- era cierto, me había esforzado mucho el ultimo año aprendiendo lo básico, solo para lograr hacer un tazon de arroz que le pudiera gustar

.

.

.

.

-RIN-CHAN ESTO ESTA D-D-DELICIOSO- decia con sus ojos brillando y sin dejar de comer del tazon en ningún momento.

-E-e-enserio?- Le gusto! No lo creo en verdad le gusto!

-Es el arroz casero mas bueno que he probado, la textura, el color, las especias también el…-

Genial le gusto tanto que ya esta balbuceando cosas que no entiendo sobre mi tazon de arroz estoy tan feliz Nya~

-Entonces si le pusiste esa especia verdad?- decia aun emocionada a lo que asentí sin tener idea de a que se referia

Fue una cena bastante animada y esta vez no gracias a mi, era gracias a Kayocchin, se había emocionado tanto ese dia que en la platica de la cena apenas y me dejo participar, como ya saben ella tiene un lado muy entusiasta que me atrevería a decir que es peor que el mio jeje uwu pero sigo amando ese lado de Kayocchin.

Despues de la cena le ofreci quedarse a dormir al fin y al cabo pasaría la noche sola y ya era muy tarde como para que se fuera por la calle sola.

Estabamos en mi habitación leyendo un manga juntas acostadas en mi cama, le había prestado una de mis pillamas pero…. El busto le queda muy apretado

Kayocchin a crecido mucho en cierto aspectos

-Kayocchin podemos hacer otra cosa? Nya- decia bostezando, si esta bien estoy enamorada de Kayocchin pero eso no quiere decir que me entretengan ese tipo de cosas en novelas, películas o mangas.

-Mmmm que quieres hacer Rin-chan?-

-pues yo quiero….-

-Esa Foto es de nosotras en la secundaria?- decia mientras señalaba una fotografía en mi escritorio donde nos habíamos tomado una foto enfrente de la escuela mientras yo estaba abrazando a Kayocchin, fue un lindo dia, nos graduamos y por fin nos fuimos de ese lugar…..

-S-si jejeje Nya- decia riendo un poco nerviosa

-Rin-chan… se que fue horrible lo que pasaste en ese lugar…. Y lamento el no haberme dado cuenta antes-

-Claro que no Kayocchin, Tu hiciste lo que pudiste… no es tu culpa, además me protegiste jeje Nya~-

-Rin-chan…..su fuiste la que me protegio-

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Mi nombre es Hoshizora Rin un placer conocerlos Nya~- Eran las palabras que salían de mi boca para presentarme con mi ahora compañeros y compañeras, para mi suerte Kayocchin estaba en la misma clase y a mi lado, creía que este iba a ser mi año, hasta que empece a escuchar como la gente hacia comentarios a mi alrededor

-Ella parece un chico-

-Acaba de decir Nya?-

-Que ridícula-

Todos mis compañeros me miraban entre risas y burlas…..Porque?

.

.

.

.

.

Ya llevamos unas cuantas semanas en la escuela y no es tan malo después de todo, Kayocchin y yo seguimos juntas como siempre aunque hay un grupo de chicas que al parecer no les agrada la idea de que exista y la que me mira con mas desprecio es una tal Sasha, ella es de nuestro grado pero es una chica alta y al parecer muy en forma debería evitar buscar problemas al fin y al cabo estoy apenas en Primer año como para volverme enemiga a alguien.

.

.

.

.

Listas chicas? 3…2….1 ….. ahora

Esa era la maestra de educación física la cual nos daba la indicación para que corriéramos ese dia se dedico a carreras de 200 m.

Soy Rin Hoshizora y curso el 2do año de secundaria a pasado mucho desde mi ingreso a la secundaria y hasta el momento a sido muy divertido, Cada dia con Kayocchin es muy divertido, recuerdan al grupo de chicas que había mencionado? Ahora son nuestras amigas son chicas muy simpáticas.

-Hoshizora-san Queda en primer lugar- decia la maestra mientras paraba el cronometro con el cual tomaba el tiempo

-Que bien Nya- decia alzando los brazos triunfante

-Esa chica es una atleta prodigio verdad?-

-Que suerte esa gente jamas tiene que esforzase-

-si, son detestables-

Jamas me dejarían verdad? La gente siempre me insultaba en todo la verdad la secundaria no es para nada agradable…la gente me molestan con que parezco un chico, o que soy una ridícula o peor aun despreciando mi esfuerzo, obviamente no se lo podía decir a Kayocchin para preocuparla

Todo era un desastre pero nada se compararía a ese dia donde lograron romperme…dañarme…Humillarme….

.

.

.

.

.

Soy Hoshizora Rin estoy cursando el tercer año de segundaria, en estos momentos solo estamos a unos pocos meses de graduarnos. Kayocchin y yo iremos a la escuela otonokizaka será genial dicen que es una escuela muy divertida pero sobre todo será genial por que estare con mi mejor amiga

Ese dia pensaba regalarle a Hanayo un collar como regalo de cumpleaños, era un collar color oro con una fotografía de las 2 cuando salimos de la primaria tomadas de la mano.

Ese dia Kayocchin fue a un encargo con la maestra ya que según lo que se le tocaba el cuidar la biblioteca yo solo esperaba el momento para ir a buscarla y darle su regalo el cual tenia en mi bolsillo derecho de mi saco.

Vamos,Vamos decia en mi mente mientras veía el reloj que apuntaba a menos de un minuto para dar el timbre hasta que por fin sucedió

-POR FIN NYA~ - dije en voz alta mientra me levantaba animadamente de mi lugar

-Hoshizora Sasha te manda esto- decia una compañera mientras me daba un trozo de papel el cual abri y comencé a leer

 **Hoshizora**

 **Como sabes las chicas y yo somos grandes amigas de Koizumi-san… por lo cual le queremos organizar una pequeña fiesta sorpresa y quisiera que me dieras una mano con eso, podrias?**

 **Te vemos en el baño en 5 minutos, seria malo que llegara Koizumi al salón y arruinaramos la sorpresa.**

En lo personal me parecía una gran idea pero algo me decia que no debía de ir… pero es por Kayocchin verdad?

Asi fue como me dirigi al baño con la intención única de planear algo especial para mi mejor amiga…

En cuanto entre algo golpio mi cabeza y cai al suelo, no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarme inconsiente pero si estaba desorientada solo oia a unas chicas hablar y reir hasta que por fin recupere mis sentidos, estaba siendo sostenida por 2 chicas cada una en un respectivo brazo mientra enfrente había otras 2 y una que reconocia muy bien Sasha

-Lo siento Hoshizora te hiciste daño? Preguntaba con bastante sarcasmo, mientras solo jalaba mi pelo hacia arriba para fijar su mirada con la mia

-P-Porque me haces esto?- Tenia miedo, mucho miedo

-por que me desagradas asi de simple como lo oyes- decia con una mirada fría y aterradora –Bueno chicas ya saben que hacer-

-Esto será divertido- -se te acabo la suerte Hoshizora nya jajaja- -enserio que no quisiera ser tu en este momento no espera…. En NINGUNO quisiera ser tu jaja-

Y asi empezó, no me golpearon…me hicieron algo mucho peor…..

-Sasha tenia esto en el bolsillo- decia la chica dándole el collar que le pensaba regalar a Hanayo

-DEVUELVEMELO ES MIO- Grite desesperada, que harian ustedes

\- Oh mira que lindas jajaja tanto que me repugnan- decia mientras guardaba el collar en su saco

-chicas acaben de una vez- Y asi empezó las 2 chicas rasgaban mi uniforme y lo rompían sin ningúna piedad hasta que me despojaron de toda prenda….

-Bueno Hoshizora supongo que quieres el collar de vuelta no? Si lo quieres ven al salón en 10 minutos- decia mientras dejaba caer una bolsa a mi lado –Y vístete, seria desagradable verte desnuda caminando por la escuela jajaja- fue lo ultimo mientras se me iba ella seguida del grupo de chicas.

En esos momentos no tenia una mirada, mi pelo la ocultaba, me levante y abri la bolsa que dejo en el suelo…..

.

.

.

Estaba dispuesto a recuperar lo que era mio por lo que no dude ni un momento en lo que debía de hacer,estaba frente a la puerta mi mirada seguía oculta bajo la sombra que producia mi cabello, sin mas abri las puerta para encontrarme con todo el salón mirándome mientras pasaba vestido con aquello… el salón quedo en silencio hasta que De uno en uno se empezaban a reir de mi.

-JAJAJAJAAJA enserio te lo pusiste y veniste por esto-

-…..devuelvemelo….- fue lo único que dije con una voz aspera y sin vida mientras me acercaba y estiraba mi mano pidiendo que me entregara el collar.

-Sabes para ser un chico eso fue muy descortes JAJAJA- asi es la ropa que me habían dejado consistía en un uniforme de chico…Siempre e ignorado los comentarios, las burlas pero esto…..esto no lo tolero…solo quería recuperar el collar y salir lo mas rápido de ahí.

-Teniamos un trato damelo…..-

-O si no que?- me dijo mientras me empujaba y yo seguía con la mirada

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una castaña que tenia los ojos abiertos como platos con sorpresa y un terror que de inmediato paso a ira

-que….QUE DIABLOS LE ESTAN HACIENDO A RIN-CHAN!- era la primera vez que alguien veía enojada a la pequeña y tierna Hanayo

Ella se acerco rápidamente a mi para abrazarme

-Quien planeo esto?- Todos en el salón bajaron su mirada y no dijeron ni una palabra –Son Basura, como pueden ver esto y simplemente ignorarlo!-

-Tranquila koizumi solo era una broma- Ahora era sasha la que hablaba

-Le llamas a esto una broma idiota?- decia Hanayo con unos ojos llenos de rabia

-Oye deberías cuidar tu vocabulario- decia mientras tomaba el cabello de Hanayo y tiraba de el.

-NO TOQUES A KAYOCCHIN!- la primera reacción que tuve al ver como agredia a mi mejor amiga fue arremeter contra dicha agresora aunque fuera mas alta y fuerte yo era mas pequeña y rápido por lo que arremeter varios golpes fue sencillo…..tan sencillo que no me di cuenta cuando ella ya pedia que la soltara entre susurros, el salón se quedo Helado al ver esa escena.

-Rin-chan detente!- oi a Kayocchin decirlo…..solo en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que había hecho la deje muy lastimada tenia sangre saliendo de su nariz y labio además de sus ojos y mejillas inflamadas de tantos golpes, al ver tal cosa que había hecho en un ataque de ira solo Sali corriendo de el salón.

.

.

.

.

Estaba a espaldas de la escuela, yo jamas había sido violenta ni un poco pero el ver a alguien agrediendo a Kayocchin me hizo enloquecer. De pronto unos pasos se empezaron a oir acercándose

-Rin-chan aquí estas-decia una voz angelical que me hizo olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado por un momento.

-Kayocchin….. Yo no quería…..Yo no quería-

De pronto sentí unos brazos rodeándome

-No pude hacer nada rin-chan… lo siento…enserio- decia mientras rompia en lagrimas que derramaba en mi hombro.

-K-k-kayocchin- decia mientras empezaban a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos para unise a aquel desolado llanto

Por fin lo entendia… No podía soportar el ver como Kayocchin era lastimada

Era la persona que yo quería proteger el resto de mi vida, antes decia que era como mi mejor amiga pero ahora se que en verdad siempre e estado enamorada de ella

.

.

.

.

El resto de el ciclo faltamos tanto Hanayo como yo ya que ninguna de las 2 podia ni quería ver ese salón de nuevo esas caras que me ocasionaron tanto daño…Ya habíamos presentado exámenes finales el único dia que nos presentamos de nuevo fue el dia de la graduación, no fue un dia muy emocionante al contrario fue muy tenso, en el momento que clausuro el evento de graduación ambas salimos dispuestas a irnos pero sentí la necesidad de hacer algo estaba justo en la entrada principal de la escuela.

-Espera Kayocchin Nya~- le decia

-Eh? Rin-chan que pasa?-

-Tomemonos una foto de recuerdo Nya~- le dije con una gran sonrisa

-S-segura no creo que sea buena idea….. el recordar este lugar…-

-El olvidar este lugar significa olvidar 3 años que pasamos juntas no crees?- le decia con un tono jugueton pero serio a la vez

-Rin-chan…Bien hagamoslo jeje-

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Fue algo muy duro jejeje nya- dije mientras me rascaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza

" _Ahora entienden por que el dia que Rin-chan se puso ese vestido fue tan importante para mi?"_

-Eres muy fuerte Rin-chan- decia mientras formaba una gran sonrisa que reflejaba mucho orgullo y admiración

-NYA! Ya viste la hora Kayocchin?-

-Cierto son las 3:30 A.M… deberíamos dormir no crees rin?-

-Solo con una condición nya- dije mientras levantaba el dedo índice – Las 2 dormiremos en mi cama-

-Supongo que esta bien aunque hemos crecido si podremos estar las 2?-

-Lo único que si puede ser un problema es que tu busto a crecido mucho Kayocchin nya- decia en tono jugueton…aunque era una comentario muy acertado

-R-R-RIN-CHAN- decia mientras se sonrojaba por lo que di una leve risita

-Vamos a dormir nya- ya me había acostado y hice lugar para Hanayo que apago las luces antes de hacerme compañía

-Buenas noche Rin-chan- decia mientras se abrazaba de mi torso quedando ella un poco mas debajo de mi barbilla

-Buenas noches Kayocchin…-

 **Algo que quiero aclarar si en algo estoy deacuerdo es que respeecto a los sentimientos y su relacion es perfecta sin duda alguna, pero el problema no se originara de hay sera por una fuente externa ( es lo mas que puedo explicar sin spoilear XD)**

 **Cuando vi el trauma que sufria Rin se me hizo muy triste pero al mismo tiempo yo decidi hacerlo un trauma mas a resaltar osea queria que fuera algo mas fuerte en cuestion a su pasado**

 **Ultimo, Si hay alguna parte que este mal escrita es por que la verdad yo que lo escribi me dio un nudo en la garganta y no quise detallar tanto**

 **Nos vemos Hasta pasado mañana (Probablemente no pueda subir mañana)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Este capitulo es mas general solo para dar a entender los siguientes caps**

Capitulo 6

" _Nos vamos de viaje!"_

-Y asi será nuestro entrenamiento hasta el dia del love live

Era un jueves común estábamos en la azotea mientras la voz que lideraba el lugar era de nuestra coordinadora de entrenamientos Umi-chan, yo solo veía como ella explicaba mientras las 3 chicas a mi lado se tornaban cada vez mas decaídas

-Alguna duda?-

-Umi-chan eres una dictadora!-

-Es cierto nya a este paso no llegaremos vivas al Love Live Nya-

-N-nico cree que es un poco excesivo esto-

Las 3 chicas se quejaban por la rutina que seguiríamos las siguientes semanas y la verdad en este caso tenían un tanto de razón, Correr 20 km, 300 flexciones y mas cosas por el estilo era un tanto excesivo pero era evidente que ninguna de nosotras haría cambiar a Umi de opinión.

-HONOKA COMO ME LLAMASTE?!-

-Demonios…. Salvese quien pueda- y asi fue como Honoka salio disparada de la azotea con cierta peliazul persiguiéndola.

-Vaya a este paso ellas 2 completaran los 20 km en tiempo record- Decia Eli mientras suspiraba cansada –Esperaremos 1 hora si ese par no vuelven para entonces tendremos que cancelar la practica-

-Dia libre nya- Respondia al anuncio que eli nos acababa de dar –Hace mucho que no teníamos uno, Kayocchin vamos a sentarnos por alla nya- Dijo mientras señalaba un espacio donde el sol iluminaba con todo su esplendor

-L-Lo siento R-Rin-chan tengo que hablar con Kotori-chan- Era cierto Kotori no había hablado en todo el dia se veía extremadamente nerviosa

-O-oh B-bueno supongo que ire con Nico-chan y Maki-chan nya- Decia con un animo muy pesimista por no decir triste, y asi fue como se alejo hacia una esquina donde esas 2 peleaban de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

-UMI-CHAN TE BESO?!- No alcance a terminar por que sus manos taparon mi boca

-Hanayo-chan por favor no eleves la voz si?- asentí a su pregunta –Bueno en ese caso te quitare las manos de la boca-

-Es que enserio es increíble que ella tomara la iniciativa, digo es que es muy….. Umi- decia sin poder encontrar las palabras necesarias para describir lo que quería decir

-Si…pero desde entonces Nada actua como si no paso nada y eso me molesta mucho- Kotori parecía muy decaída y negativa jamas había visto a mi senpai en ese estado

-N-no se que decir, t-tal vez solo deberías dejarlo a su tiempo- Esas palabras captaron la atención de kotori asi que por unos mometos puso una cara pensativa para después sonreir en plenitud

-Tiene razón Hanayo-chan Deberia dejar que todo fluya como deba- Decia con su animo característico –Bueno ahora cambiando de tema como vas con Rin-chan-

-No lo se….- respondi instintivamente mientras miraba al cielo sentada junto al lado de kotori

-No has hecho ningún progreso?- le extrañaba ya que Hanayo se veía muy decidida cuando dijo que lo intentaría

-No es eso, si no que Rin-chan no me ve como nada mas que su amiga o al menos eso es lo que pienso- aunque dijera esas palabras que me destrozaran el corazón se sentía bien –Aunque me confesara a Rin-chan seria muy probable que me rechazara y se alejara de mi las 2 somos chicas después de todo asi que no la culparía-

-Hanayo…..Enserio crees que Rin-chan te alejaría de su lado?- ella lo haría? Era una buena pregunta pero ni yo que la conocía de toda la vida sabría como reaccionaria

-Sigo sin saberlo- Forme una sonrisa dolida que denotaba tristeza a millas

-Hanayo…te rendiras?- Habia puesto una cara seria que me miraba de una forma intensa pero no sentía ni el mas minimo nervio por ello

-No lo hare… solo tengo que esforzarme mas verdad? Y aun si no lo logro intentare, que sigamos juntas como amigas- Tenia determinación pero miedo y resignación

-Has pensado en como confesarte?- Ahora es cuando mis nervios volvían de una forma arrasadora

-N-N-No lo he P-pensado, es mas no se ni que le dire- cada manera que pensaba no era suficiente para expresarle lo tanto que la quería por lo que solo me olvide del tema hasta ahora

-Deberias practicar, te puedo ayudar en eso quizás la próxima semana el lunes- me decia de una forma que me hacia sentir seguridad

-S-seria de gran ayuda- seria un gran apoyo para lograr mi meta aunque obviamente yo también la iba a ayudar con sus problemas

-MUY BIEN TODAS! Dado que Umi no ha vuelto y que Honoka ya esta 3 metros bajo tierra quería decirles que la practica de hoy queda suspendida asi que cada quien puede hacer lo que le plasca aunque Nozomi y yo pensábamos en ir a comer a un nuevo restaurant de comida china….les gustaría acompañarnos?-

-Yo voy nya-

-La gran idol numero 1 nico ni esta muy ocupada pero por esta ocasión hare una excepción y las acompañare a comer- decia mientras hacia su usual pose de Nico Ni

-Como eres egocéntrica Nico-chan-

-A QUIEN LE DIJISTE EGOCENTRICA TOMATE!-

-A QUIEN LLAMASTE TOMATE ENANA!-

-Bueno supongo que sin que Maki-chan y Nicochi peleen esto no seria µ's- ahora se unia la chica pelimorada a la platica quien al parecer intentaba parar la pelea sin éxito alguno –Bueno supongo que como ninguna de ustedes escucha razones lo haremos por las malas- esto se estaba poniendo feo Nozomi empezaba a mover las manos de manera amenazante por lo que la la pelirroja tanto como la pelinegra se abrazaban de miedo

-Nozomi ya basta, no es necesaria tanta brutalidad- Ahora Eli interferia –Bueno Maki,Kotori y Hanayo vendrán?-

-Claro no le veo el problema aunque me preocupa un poco Honoka-chan-

-S-si Rin-chan va yo también-

-Hump s-supongo que no tengo opción- decia maki mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho y desviaba la mirada

-Ya ves? Eres una Tsundere!- ahora era Nico que al parecer no se cansaba de pelear….. de donde sacan tanto odio estas chicas?

-Nicochi…Maki-chan….. que les dije de pelear-

.

.

.

.

Estabamos comiendo muy plácidamente en el restaurant debo decir que todo estaba delicioso aunque el arroz no era tan bueno como esperaba pero por esta vez me conformaría porque todas las chicas disfrutaban de su comida… y además por que había traido mi propio arroz en mi mochila.

-Esta delicioso- decia Kotori Feliz para luego comer un poco de pollo a la naranja

-Asi es nunca había probado comida china tan buena- ahora era Eli quien comentaba sobre sus Verduras Salteadas- Nico que opinas tu?

-Washi…washi….. no mas…. Porfavor- Nico seguir completamente fuera de este mundo gracias al castigo que Nozomi le proporciono.

-Em bueno entonces maki-chan a ti que parec….-

-Fue culpa….de Nico….chan….no lo hice yo- ahora si Eli estaba completamente aterrada que tanto les hizo Nozomi mientras ellas se cambiaban

-No crees que te pasaste un poco Nozomi?-

-De que hablas Elicchi yo solo las castigue como debía- Nozomi ponía una sonrisa inocente aunque al mismo tiempo la delataba por completo

-Disculpa- Se acerco una mesera-Aquí tienen la cuenta y sus galletas de la fortuna- nos acerco una pequeña canasta con 7 galletas de la fortuna y al lado un papel con la cuenta

Despues de habernos repartido la cuenta en partes iguales todas tomamos una galleta y nos dispusimos a abrirlas y leerlas en voz alta

-Que dice la tuya Nico-chan – pregunte con curiosidad, yo no creía mucho en esto pero tampoco descartaba la posibilidad de la fortuna

-"Hoy sufrirás la ira de los mil demonios"…..GRACIAS POR AVISARME, A NO ESPERA YA LA SUFRI-

-Jejeje y ahora a quien le toca- preguntaba Kotori

-Yo lo hare-alzaba la mano Nozomi con su galleta en la mano –"El Amor que tienes en este momento será lo mas prospero que tengas, mantenlo a tu lado siempre"…Creo que no te puedo dejar ir Elicchi – decia mientras aprisionaba el brazo de Eli contra sus pechos

-N-N-Nozomi- decia sonrojada a mas no poder, siempre pensé que había algo entre esas 2 y al parecer acerté aunque no es que sea muy perceptiva la verdad creo que todas las demás miembros ya lo sospechaban –B-bueno mi turno- decia Eli

-"Las cosas no muchas veces se pueden ocultar a veces es mejor contarlas a los demás"- Enserio que tan malditamente certeras pueden ser estas galletas? Se preguntaba la rubia en un intento de no parecer pues sabia a lo que se referia con exactitud y planeaba decirlo

-C-Chicas hay algo que necesito decirles ….Nozomi y yo somos Novias….- Eli cerro los ojos esperando algún comentario o critica…lo único que sintió fue silencio por lo que abrió los ojos y encontró a todas mirando sus celulares, jugando o simplemente distraídas-CHICAS NO OYERON LO QUE DIJE?!-

-Claro que lo oímos pero ya todas lo presentíamos nya- decia Rin mientras seguía distraida viendo una mosca que pasaba por la mesa

-si es cierto y además ustedes me lo dijeron a mi hace tiempo recuerdan?- ahora era nico quien suspiraba irritada

-E-es cierto se veian muy cercanas para solo ser amigas jeje- decia yo mientras me rascaba la mejilla nerviosa

-H-H-Hasta tu Hanayo?- Eli lucia decaída por lo obvia que era en cuestión a su relación con Nozomi

-Bueno pasemos al siguiente…Maki quieres decirlo?- ahora hablaba Nozomi

-Descuida no es nada interesante solo es el mismo que le salio a Nico-chan asi que por que no pasa la siguiente?-

-Esta bien- ahora era el turno de Kotori , si las galletas eran tan astutas y certeras espero que le digan algo alentador respecto a Umi-chan- "El tiempo lo decide todo"- después de decir eso solo puso un sonrisa muy satisfecha de lo que había dicho

-B-Bueno supongo que me toca…..- decia esto mientras abria la galleta para ver su contenido…. Me diría algo respecto a Rin-chan?, por fin la logre abrir saque la nota y para mi sorpresa no tenia nada que ver con lo que quería solo decia- "Tu suerte hoy esta en su mayor punto aprovechala"-

-vaya al parecer la de Hanayo es la única normal jejeje-decia Nozomi con gracia en su tono –Bueno solo quedas tu Rin-chan-

-Claro nya- Rin solo abrió su galleta como si lo que contuviera dentro fuera oro al desdoblar el papel sus ojos se abrieron como platos, juraría que perdio color en su piel y bajo una pequeña gota de sudor por su cara…. Solo se mantuvo en silencio.

-Y bien? Que dice?-preguntaba nico rompiendo el silecio

-E-eh s-si p-perdon N-Nya- Ok estaba segura que algo bastante malo había pasado –"L-la próxima comida que tengas será la mejor de tu vida"- Era obvio que estaba mintiendo pero todas solo guardamos silencio y decidimos dejarlo pasar además solo era una galleta que podía ocurrir

.

.

.

.

Ya todas habíamos salido de el restaurant como era de esperarse Nozomiy Eli se fueron junta mientras Nico y Maki habían acordado ir de compras, Kotori-chan había salido antes que nosotras por que tenia miedo de lo que Umi le hubiera llegado a hacer a Honoka, mientras yo Sali con Rin-chan nos dirigíamos a nuestros respectivos hogares juntas pero el silencio era incomoda ella estaba pensativa desde que habíamos leído nuestra fortuna era raro.

-Hanayo-dijo ella…espera me llamo Hanayo?

-Que pasa Rin-chan-

-Jamas me separare de tu lado, mientras tu asi lo quieras- dijo de manera una manera que parecía estar dispuesta a pelear solo por esas palabras, se sentía bien saber aquello pero me preocupaba por el por que me lo decia en estos momentos

-Rin….Que decia esa galleta?-

-"Esa persona que tanto aprecias, Hara algo que lastimara tu alma"…- Nunca espere que algo de ese tipo que esa galleta solo era una tontería

-Rin-chan jamas haría algo que te lastimara lo sabes verdad?-

-Lo prometes?...- lo dijo con una mirada seria y preocupada

-Claro que si- No lo dude ni un segundo para responderle

-Oigan chicas, quieren jugar?- Una voz un tanto amable se hoyo a espaldas de nosotras era una señora que se encontraba en un puesto de ruleta para ganar premios, nunca me han gustado esos juego siento que tengo mala suerte para ellos jeje

-Vamos Kayocchin Nya- De la nada la actitud de Rin regreso de golpe, era imposible no estar feliz a ver aquella sonrisa radiante de nuevo

-Kayocchin hay que jugar si si?- Decia Rin mientras ponía una cara de gatito regañado….tuve que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para no lanzarme hacia ella y abrazarla pero bueno volviendo a la realidad…..

-Claro Rin-chan, que te parece si intentas tu primero?- Rin tras oir eso se posiciono en la pequeña ruleta y empezó a girarla…..esto era trampa el premio mayor apenas media un centésimo de lo que media la ruleta.

-Lo siento no hay premio suerte para la próxima- nos decia la señora

-Te toca Kayocchin- solo suspire …. Si rin insiste en algo no lo dejara pasar tan rápidamente … a menos que un gato pase por la calle

Me posicione a lado de la ruleta y la gire sin esperanza alguna…..mis padres me enseñaron que estos juegos están casi arreglados para que pierdas excepto por esa pequeña decima que era un premio normalmente muy atractivo, suelen ser viajes,accesorios,dinero o incluso automóviles con tales premios era fácil engañar a la gente

Mientras pensaba en ello la ruleta se estaba deteniendo y se detuvo justo en el premio mayor…ESPERA EL MAYOR?!

-KAYOCCHIN DISTE EN EL MAYOR- Rin saltaba de emoción mientras la mujer que atendia parecía que se le había desacomodado la mandibula de tan boquiabierta que la tenia

-M-muy bien el premio consiste en un viaje para 2 personas a las aguas termales todo pagado y un tiro mas a la ruleta-

-Kayocchin tira de nuevo nya!- decia rin aun con los ojos brillando de emoción

-Pero Rin es tu turno…..-

-No importa nya solo tira-

Y asi lo hice tire para que la Ruleta se detuviera en EL PREMIO MAYOR DE NUEVO?!

La mujer estaba que no lo creía y si pudiera oir sus pensamientos estoy segura que estaría diciendo mi típica frase " _Que alguien me ayude!"_

Asi que este es el poder de la galleta de la fortuna?

-Otra vez Kayocchin nya!

.

.

.

.

Era viernes un dia muy lindo soleado y despejado

Hoy Rin-chan y yo habíamos citado a todas las chicas en el salón del club para darles un anuncio

-Muy bien estamos todas nya-

-de que se trata esto Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan- Preguntaba Umi

-NO, JURO QUE NO DIJE NADA UMI-CHAN NO MAS PORFAVOR!- Esa era Honoka que iba despertando de su sueño tras oir la voz de Umi

-Tranquila Honoka-chan, Umi- chan no te hara nada verdad Umi-chan?- decia Kotori que estaba incada y le daba pequeñas palamadas en la espalda a su compañera oji azul que segui llorando en un rincón

-La consientes mucho Kotori- decia umi en forma de protesta

-Guarden silencio nya- Rin intentaba poner orden hasta que después que Nozomi se ofrecio a ayudarla y amenazo a las 6 miembros restantes, lo consiguió

-B-Bueno las e citado por que tengo una oferta que hacerles-

-De que se trata Hanayo- Ahora preguntaba maki uniéndose a la conversación

-E-es para invitarlas a todas a un viaje a las aguas termales con todo pagado- Mientras les enseñaba 10 boletos

-…..-

-C-chicas?-

-EEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!- dijeron en unisonido

-c-como conseguiste tantas?- preguntaba Eli con un pequeño Tic Nervioso en el ojo

-CON EL PODER DE LA FORTUNA NYA- Respondia Rin-chan con mucho entusiasmo

-l-las gane en un juego de ruleta-

-ganaste el juego 4 veces?-preguntaba ahora nico

-S-si-

-Vaya ni las cartas podrían haber predicho esto- ahora hablaba Nozomi que estba igual de sorprendidas que las demás

-mmmmmm pero son 10 boletos y somos nueve que haremos con el ultimo?- preguntaba Maki

-Dejamelo a mi porfavor- decia Honoka mientras se levantaba de llorar

-Que haras con el?- preguntaba Nico

-Le pediré a Tsubasa-chan que nos acompañe- decia con una sonrisa

-LA LIDER DE A-RISE?!- mi botón se había encendido al oir que Kira Tsubasa iba a ir con nosotras al viaje de aguas termales

-TSUBASA-CHAN? DESDE CUANDO SON TAN CERCANAS?- decia Nico con cierta desesperación en su voz

Honoka solo puso su dedo en su barbilla para luego responder –Desde que me invito a su ultimo concierto supongo-

Y asi fue como los miembros de µ's empezaban otra discusión sin sentido aunque por eso las amamos no?

" _Este será un Fin de semana un tanto interesante"_

 ** _Como veran pense en darles un pequeño pedazo de cada pareja obviamente sin perder de vista a la principal, espero que les guste_**

 ** _Hasta la siguiente actualizacion n.n_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno espero disfruten del capitulo n.n y lleguen hasta el final porfavor**

Capitulo 7

" _Las aguas termales son geniales Nya~"_

-Bueno supongo que ocupare esto,esto y tambien esto nya~-

Me encontraba arreglando mi equipaje para pasar el fin de semana en las aguas termales, si era honesta jamas había ido a unas, solo las encontraba en los animes,mangas y películas que veía, pero lo mejor del caso es que iba con Kayocchin….. a si y también las demás de µ's

.

.

.

.

Ya hace un rato que había acabado de arreglar todo lo necesario para el viaje se supone que todas nos veriamos mañana a la 8 a.m en la estación de tren para partir, como yo había acabado decidi acostarme en mi cama un poco mientras miraba al techo.

-Apenas son las 7… que aburrido nya- decia mientras ponía mi brazo sobre mi cabeza – Que estará haciendo Kayocchin nya?-

-RIN! Necesito que vayas al supermercado por algo que necesito- Era mi madre que hablaba desde alguna parte de la casa

-Ya voy- decia mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras, Bueno que decir el mantenerme en constante movimiento impedia el aburrimiento, en cuanto llegue a la planta baja vi a mi madre parada enfrente de la estufa mientras movia una cuchara dentro de una olla

-Rin- me llamo en cuanto noto que ya había bajado –Nesecito que vayas al supermercado por una salsa de tomate-

-MATARON A MAKI-CHAN?!- claro que jugaba pero aunque desde niña e sido un tanto perceptiva me gusta disimular ingenuidad

-De que hablas Rin?- mi madre solo me miraba con ceño fruncido por la confucion

-De nada nya- decia mientras ponía mi cara de gato

-Rin que te he dicho del nya….deberias controlarlo sabes?- ahora cruzaba sus brazos en su pecho

-Si nya ya entedi nya, algo mas nya, a cierto nya que querias que nya trajera nya?- decia de manera burlona

-Rin…..- Si creo que pase un poco- Bueno en fin deberías ir al supermercado- haciendo a un lado su enojo por esa pequeña burla .

-Al supermercado? Por que no mejor a la tienda aquí cerca nya?-

-Por que ya fui hace unos minutos y esta cerrada por motivos que desconozco asi que recordé que tengo un hija que me hiciera el favor- ESO ES MALVADO ES CUALQUIER ASPECTO QUE LO VEAS

-Mira un raton- decia mientras señalaba una esquina de la cocina

-Raton nya?-

-Mama no dijiste que el nya no esta permitido?- Bueno de alguien debi heredar ese mal habito verdad?

-RIN HOSHIZORA!- Grito mientras yo solo escuche el grito desde afuera de la casa, no soy tan ingenua para quedarme después de haber hecho aquello

.

.

.

.

-Salsa de tomate…salsa de tomate…..Maki-ch- digo salsa de tomate – Eso repetia mientras con mi dedo inspeccionaba cada espacio del estante

-AH salsa de tomate por fin te encontre- decia mientras estiraba mi mano para alcanzar la lata de no ser por que alguien mas tenia la misma intención y nuestras manos chocaron levemente a lo que las 2 las retiramos

-D-disculpa tu prime….Espera Hoshizora-san?!- Era un chica de pelo negro ojos color miel y apenas unos centímetros mas alta que yo…..O cierto es la chica del parque de diversiones

-Oh Hola otra vez nya- decia levantando la mano con la palma abierta en forma de saludo

-N-no esperaba encontrármela aquí Hoshizora-san-

-Bueno sigo siendo una hija explotada por su madre asi que aquí estoy nya-

-Oh jejeje….por cierto me quería disculpar con usted-

-Eh por que?- estaba confundida pues a la chica solo la había visto una vez y no mas

-Por molestarla a usted y a Koizumi-san no sabia que eran P-pareja- Si alguna vez me falta color solo deberían decir eso ya que al oírlo de inmediato podría asegurar que mi cara se puso roja

-N-no Kayocchin y yo n-no somos p-pareja nya- En cuanto dije eso la mirada de la chica se ilumino.

-E-Enserio?!- dijo aun con voz de esperanza

-S-si nya- Estaba nerviosa no puedo nergarlo

-E-Entonces l-le gustaría a-algun dia salir a t-tomar algo conmigo?- decia completamente sonrojada y cerrando los ojos esperando mi respuesta

-Si, estaría bien nya-

-De verdad?!- Ahora la chica timida había sido sustituida por una muy entusiasta –Genial podríamos intercambiar números?-y asi intercambiamos números

-Por cierto mi Nombre Es Yui Suzuki, aunque puede decirme Yui si gusta Hoshizora-san-

-Rin nya-

-Eh?-

-Llamame Rin, No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido es un poco vergonzoso nya-

-O-Oh Bueno Rin-san me despido, la llamo luego?-

-Claro, nos vemos nya- después de haber dicho esto aquella chica se fue corriendo…dando brinquitos de felicidad? Sabia en que me había metido, era obvio que esa chica no siente amistad por mi ….Pero no pude rechazarla, me vi muy reflejada en ella.

-OH DEMONIOS YA SON LAS 9 MI MAMA ME VA A MATAR NYA- dije mientras tomaba la lata de salsa y corria a pagarla para luego regresar a casa a toda velocidad.

.

.

.

.

-ES ENSERIO NYA?!-

-ES ENORME!

-Yo no creo que sea para tanto-

-Hump Tsundere-

Asi es habíamos llegado a las aguas termales donde nos Hospedariamos pero todas quedamos sumamente impactadas al ver el tamaño y lujo de solo el lobby….ahora entiendo por que esa señora de la ruleta se quería disparar justo después que nos fuimos, que por cierto al siguiente dia había una patrulla justo en el lugar…..Na de seguro no a de haber pasado nada, volviendo al tema el lobby tenia asientos de cuero negro mientras que todas las paredes y techos estaban de color dorado con una alfombra roja muy fin.

por su parte Kayocchin se había quedado junto con Eli registrándonos con la recepcionistas mientras las demás nos sentamos justo a unos pocos metros de ellas, todas hablábamos animadamente Nico-chan y Maki-chan estaban discutiendo como de costumbre mientras que El trio de segundo estaban platicando con Tsubasa de su carrera como idol….a mi nunca me han interesado esas cosas…..SI SI LO SE SOY UNA IDOL pero no por eso me tiene que gustar todo lo relacionado con ese mundo como a Nico-Chan y Kayocchin

-Ara Ara Rin-chan ayer estuviste pescando?-

-mmmm No, me quede en mi casa por que nya?-

-Hablo del supermercado, estaba por ahí comprando cosas y de repente te vi a ti junto con una pelinegra-

-Ah eso nya solo era una fan que conoci el otro dia-

-Segura por que ella no te veía como Idol te veía como una presa-

-Nya….Que lo digas de esa manera se siente como si fuera comida-

Nozomi estaba apunto de Hablar pero una voz interrumpio las platicas de todas

-Escuchen Todas! Hablamos con la recepcionista y dice que las Habitaciones se dividirán entre 2 personas asi que formen sus parejas, Tu no Nozomi tu te quedas conmigo- eso ultimo lo dijo casi susurrando aunque mas de una la oímos

-Yo pido Honky!- Decia Tsubasa que abrazaba a Honoka y hablaba de manera animada

-Umi-chan?-

-C-claro Kotori-

-hump la gran nico ni puede compartir con maki-chan-

-Ya vas a empezar Nico-chan- decia Maki frustrada

-Kayocchin, hay que compartir- dije en un tono tranquilo por lo que todas se me quedaron viendo fijamente –Que nya?

-ES UNA IMPOSTORA RIN-CHAN NO PUEDE SER TAN CALMADA- decia Honoka mientras que sacaba una cuerda de su mochila….UNA CUERDA? PARA QUE TIENE UNA CUERDA?! –Atrapemosla Tsubasa-chan,Nico-chan!-

-N-Nya- y asi empezó una persecución a toda velocidad saliendo del hotel hacia las transitadas calles de Kyoto, después de pasar varias calles las perdi –Por que me pasa esto nya- decia mientras suspiraba fastidiada

-Tu eres Rin Hoshizora de µ's?- decia un grupo de chicas que se acercaban, aunque lo dijeron tan alto que muchas personas se estaban empezando a juntar lanzándome muchas preguntas

\- µ's dara un concierto en la ciudad?-

-Es cierto que practican tanto como dicen?-

Esto se estaba poniendo feo, mucha gente hacia preguntas y pedían autógrafos mientras yo solo podía retroceder mas y mas hasta que una voz interrumpio todo

-MIREN SON LAS DEMAS MIEMBROS DE µ's ESTAN EN AQUEL PARQUE!- decia un pelinegra con coletas mientras señalaba un parque a solo unos 20 mtrs de donde estaba, en el momento que todos se voltearon un alguien me jalo del brazo sacándome de la multitud sin que esta se diera cuenta, cuando voltee vi a una pelicastaña de pelo corto con unas gafas de sol oscuras…Era Kayocchin, me llevo de vuelta al hotel

-Rin-chan no te pierdas aquí es muy peligroso, no conocemos el lugar y no deberías separarte-

-Si, lo siento nya- No me gusta hacer preocupar a Kayocchin pero esta vez no fue intencional

-Oh vaya es Hoshizora-san y koizumi-san- Esa voz…la conocía era la de un varon

Al voltearme vi como un chico alto rubio y de ojos azules se acercaba a nosotras desde el pasillo del hotel con su mochila cargando en un solo hombro, vestia una camiseta azul y un pantalón de mezclilla …..Kyosuke

-Cuanto tiempo verdad? Desde la secundaria como han estado chicas?-

-…..- Hanayo no emitio ningún sonido solo lo miraba furiosa

Kyosuke el clásico chico por el cual todas las chicas babeaban pero el las consideraba remplazables en pocas palabras un patan , el era uno de los chicos que se burlaban de mi por parecer un chico y también por ser una atleta prodigio

-Y veo que te has vuelto muy Hermosa Hoshizora-chan- decia mientras se acercaba a mi

-Que es lo que haces aquí Kyosuke?- preguntaba sin el mas minimo tono de amabilidad en mi voz

-Uuy que fría jeje- decia con miedo fingido –Solo vine de vacaciones con mi equipo de soccer y ya nos íbamos, ahora cambiando de tema no te gustaría ir conmigo a algún lugar mas privado?- decia con su tono galan…..enserio que chica es tan tonta para caer rendida con este estúpido

-Lo siento Kyosuke- por fin hablaba Hanayo

-Eh? Porque?- estaba confundido por las palabras de Hanayo pues no era usual que ella fuera tan Hostil

-Rin-chan no esta interesada en un idiota como tu y además ella es mi NOVIA- lo dijo remarcando esto ultimo….NOVIA? pero que (censura nya) le pasa a kayocchin, bueno supongo que tendre que seguirle el juego si quiero desacerme de el

-Sip,Kayocchin es mia, lo siento nya :3- decia de forma burlona hacia el chico Rubio que solo se mostraba molesto.

-Tsk, Hasta luego- y asi se fue molesto saliendo del lobby.

Hace mucho que me acostumbre a ver los actos de Kayocchin como pura amistad pero…esto es demasiado como para que solo lo tome asi,…..No, No,NO no debo pensar asi, lo que hace Kayocchin es solo por amistad, si es eso y nada mas

-Fiu, G-Gracias Kayocchin nya- decia con un leve sonrojo en la cara y mucho nerviosismo-

-N-no te preocupes R-Rin-chan- toda su valentía se había esfumado y había dejado a la tierna y timida Kayocchin frente a mi.

-Hola chicas- Era Eli quien hablaba mientras entraba al lobby por la puerta principal junto con las demás –Hanayo bien hecho al encontrar a Rin, muy bien ahora que estamos todas las habitaciones se repartirán de la siguiente manera

-Hanayo-Rin-

-Tsubasa- Honoka-

-Nico-Maki-

-Kotori-Umi-

-Nozomi- yo-

-alguna duda?-

-Si, una- decia Nico alzando la mano –Quien dormirá en el cuarto al lado de ustedes por que si soy sincera me gustaría poder dormir asi que quiero el mas alejado- Eli se puso excesivamente roja mientras todas reíamos

-Bueno y que les parece si vamos a pasear al fin y al cabo es Kyoto- decia Honoka con un entusiamo…a quien engaña solo quiere probar los dulces del lugar.

-Me parece buena idea nya-

-Bueno pero hay un pequeño problema- decia Nozomi poniendo su dedo en su barbilla- Los lugares que queramos visitar probablemente son muy variados por lo que hay que dividirnos que les parece?- La verdad estoy muy nerviosa, desde aquel encuentro con mi viejo compañero y las acciones de Kayocchin

-Rin, quisieras ir conmigo?- Eh? Esta vez no era la voz de Kayocchin reaccione con cara de sorpresa cuando vi que la que me invito había sido Umi-chan

-Nya?- no me dejo ni protestar por que ya me había jalado de la mano afuera del Hotel.

Mientras tanto en el Hotel el grupo miraba la puerta por la que habían salido como si esperaran el momento en que el que regresaran

Por su parte cierta peligris estaba deprimida por no tener la oportunidad de estar con la arquera aunque la castaña era todo lo contrario estaba que echaba fuego sentía celos a niveles inimaginables, su mirada tenia la intención de matar con el maas leve de los roces quien lo diría Hanayo era un chica celosa…MUY CELOSA.

.

.

.

.

-Umi-chan que hacemos aquí?- preguntaba mientras observaba en gran restaurant enfrente de mi….

-Venimos a comer, antes de ir a explorar- decia de manera despreocupada mientras me arrastraba hacia en interior del restaurant ya ahí nos sentamos en una mesa que se ubicaba en la segunda planta con vista hacia la ciudad

-Que haces umi nya- preguntaba por fin poniendo el tema a flote

-Solo quería hacerte unas preguntas, lamento si querias venir con Hanayo pero era algo urgente- puso una cara muy seria que casi podría ser aterradora mientras recargaba sus codos en la mesa y juntaba sus manos –Hanayo y Kotori que tipo de relación tienen?-

-Nya?!- la pregunta me había tomado completamente desprevenida, no esperaba eso aunque si lo pienso bien es cierto se han vuelto muy cercanas –No lo se nya-

-Pero Hanayo te cuenta todo no es asi?-

-Creo pero jamas entramos en detalles que la otra no le gusta mencionar o no tiene la intención nya-

-Rin debes preguntarle por favor-

-Es el asunto de Kayocchin no mio hasta que ella me lo decida contar nya-

Se puso de pie y puso sus manos sobre la mesa con agresividad

-Acaso no lo entiendes Rin? No quiero que Hanayo y Kotori sean algo mas que amigas entiendes? Tan si quiera piensas en todo lo que cambiaria si eso pasara? Eres demasiado ingenua Rin-

-Quieres callarte ya?- respondi con tranquilidad pero con un tono duro –La ingenua eres tu, yo he pensado en Kayocchin desde que la conozco el que tu te hayas enamorado de Kotori hace poco y de repente te preocupe todo respecto a ella… si de verdad la amas no deberías venir a preguntarme a mi para luego culparme deberías hablarlo con ella-

Con esas ultimas palabras Umi quedo sorprendida y boquiabierta esa que le había hablado era Rin? La positiva, ingenua y tierna Rin?

-E-Enserio e-eres R-Rin?- decia mientras se volvia a sentar en su silla

-Si, por que lo dices- cuando hablaba seriamente lo cual era raro tendia a dejar mi mal habito lingüístico

-N-no sabia que tu-decidi interrumpirla

-Que podía tener un lado serio? Que no soy tan inocente como creían?, Umi me gusta el ser como soy pero no me gusta que la gente sea agresiva o irracional-obviamente si hablamos de un tema serio ya que si hablamos de una situación de amigas normal yo soy la irracional jeje

Ella solo bajo su mirada avergonzada de lo que había hecho y como se lo hice ver-L-lo siento Rin p-pero enserio estoy desesperada-

-Descuida nya Todos estamos en aprietos aveces- No me gusta ser asi, pero Umi no iba a tolerar un no por respuesta….pero ya habiendo pasado por eso recuperaba mi antigua actitud

-Bueno que te parece si como disculpa por lo anterior yo pago la cuenta de la comida, asi que puedes pedir lo que quieras- decia de mientras me sonreía

-Enserio?! Viva nya!- vaya que la peliazul se iba a arrepentir ya que se ofrecio pagar todo lo que pidiera sin tener en cuenta cuantos tazones de ramen puedo comer…Pobre, pero oye si ella lo dijo tendrá que cumplirlo

.

.

.

.

Estabamos por la calle mientras Umi se lamentaba internamente por el simple hecho de haberme invitado la comida

-Me puedes decir como es posible que puedas come 12 tazones de Ramen y seguir siendo la mas delgada del grupo?- me decia mientras seguíamos caminando entre la multitud

Yo solo puse una cara pensativa y mi dedo en la barbilla –La respuesta es muy simple nya-

-aja, entonces cual es?-

-Es simple por que no la se nya- decia mientras reia y ella solo se quejaba

Estuvimos por lo menos 1 hora deambulando en los puestos y divirtiéndonos, aunque umi y yo nunca hubiéramos hablado sin nadie mas de por medio el mantener una charla era muy sencillo

-Bueno nos queda 1 hora Rin a donde quisieras ir?-

-A la torre de Kyoto nya- me emocionaba la idea de poder observar la ciudad cuando oscureciera

-oh bien pero una pregunta por que la emoción de ir ahí?- decia mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza

-Es que lo vi en un anime que por fin saco su segunda temporada donde el chico es mitad humano y demonio y quería visitar la torre de kyoto asi que me dio curiosidad, asi y además era un exorcista nya- Era cierto lo que dije pero como dije anteriormente mencione, me emocionaba la idea de ver la ciudad en la noche

-Lo siento pero no conozco nada de animes, esa seria Yukiho, la hermana de Honoka tiene una colección increíble de mangas

(Nota del autor: Enserio, yukiho tiene todo un estante d pisos de solo mangas O.o)

.

.

.

Habiamos llegado a la torre de kyoto era Hermoso… la ciudad tan animada de dia se volvia tan pacifica y hermosa al llegar el anochecer las luces resaltaban por doquier era un lugar muy vivo, Umi también contemplaba la hermosa vista mientras solo se mantenía en silencio

 _"Quisiera que Kayocchin/Kotori estuviera aquí"_

-tenias razón Rin es muy hermoso aquí arriba-

-En realidad no esperaba que fuera tan espectacular nya- decia mientras sacaba la lengua y me rascaba la parte trasera de mi cabeza con la mano derecha

-Deberiamos volver ya ,son las 8:30-

.

.

.

.

-Me voy a mi habitación Umi-chan, en un rato nos vemos en las aguas termales nya?-

-Claro, voy a desempacar mi cosas también- después de haber dicho esto tomo el elevador, a mi ya me había dejado en mi piso el cual era el quinto por lo que no necesitaba usarlo.

Despues de suspirar un poco por el cansancio deslice mi tarjeta por la cerradura de mi puerta….. Grandioso es el futuro nya…Eso sono como si no lo hubiera dicho yo….. que mas da…. En cuanto pase mi tarjeta me dispuse a abrir mi puerta, no lo creía era una habitación gigante con una sala y vista a la ciudad, el baño era gigante tenia una bañera donde cabian 2 personas…" _SACATE ESO DE LA MENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO! KAYOCCHIN NO HARIA ALGO ASI",_ luego fui a mi habitación donde habían 2 camas separadas, eran increíblemente grandes, a si y también estaba Kayocchin dormida…ESPERA KAYOCCHIN?

Me acerque lentamente para posicionarme al lado de ella y acariciar su pelo lentamente, Kayocchin era muy adorable de verdad y asi fue como termine acostándome frente a ella, para solo ver ese rostro tan angelical tan tranquilo…. Esos labios que hace mucho había querido probar y ahora lo estaba haciendo, eran muy suaves y tenían algo que me incitaba a seguir haciendo….ESPERA QUE (censura nya) ESTOY HACIENDO!

Me levante a toda velocidad de la cama corri afuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta atrás de mi para luego recargarme en ella respirando agitadamente y con un sonrojo que podría compartir con 100 personas y aun asi seria muy notorio

" _No puede ser…Bese a Kayocchin mientras dormia…..."_

 **Primero que nada... me quiero quejar un poco, normalmente uno diria que por tan pocas review nadie lee mi fic pero verifique...y mucha gente lo lee, la verdad que si quisiera escuchar sus opiniones acerca de los capitulos si va bien,mal si les gusta o no, Y la verdad se siente muy mal el hecho que nadie opine cuando pones esfuerzo al actualizar constantemente.**

 **Bueno a lo de la Historia...No tenia planeado meter a un personaje nuevo pero lo pense un poco y tengo planes para Yui dentro de muy poco e.e**

 **El que en cierto momento pusiera una Rin seria fue por que mi amigo un chico de lo mas agradable y divertido (y eso que lo conosco hace 3 años) le dieron un aviso y se puso muuuuuy serio, lo cual me hizo ver que todos hasta los mas positivos y alegres podemos tener un lado hostil y serio**

 **Las parejas...lamento decir que son muchas parejas para acapararlas a todas asi que solo dare pequeñas referencias, al lector que me dijo esto se lo agradezco mucho ya que es cierto me deberia concentrar mas en el RinPana ya que seria facil perderlo de vista con tantas parejas a las cuales prestarles atencion, PD: deberias hacerte una cuenta :u**

 **Bueno esto es todo supongo**

 **Hasta la siguiente (mañana seguro) n.n**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lean el final porfavor :,3**

Capitulo 8

" _Las aguas termales son geniales ….." Parte 2_

-Kayocchin estoy en casa- Esa voz provenia de la puerta de la casa era mi amada Rin-chan

-Rin-chan te tardaste paso algo en el trabajo- decia mientras me acercaba a la puerta para quedar enfrente ella

-Si nya, me promovieron nya- dijo la pelinaranja de forma animada mientras levantaba sus brazos de forma victoriosa, Rin era muy dedicada a todo lo que hacia hasta es mucho mejor en los aspectos académicos

-Eso es fabuloso Rin-chan!- dije con brillo en los ojos y una gran sonrisa –Que te parece si vamos a cenar para festejar?-

-No,prefiero quedarme en casa con mi esposa –decia con una sonrisa completamente sinsera Nuestra casa….. es cierto hace 7 años que estaba casada con Rin-chan y desde entonces la vida a sido un paraíso para mi…. Tenemos 29 años nos casamos en cuanto terminamos nuestros estudios universitarios.

-MAMA!- decia una niña con cabellera pelinaranja larga y sedosa de aproximadamente seis años de edad con una camiseta naraja que tenia escrito "Amo los gatos" y una bermuda de mezclilla

-HARUKA!- decia la pelinaranja mientras veía como se acercaba corriendo para luego levantarla a la pequeña para abrazarla –Como te portaste hoy? Nya

-Bien mama, casi no le ocasione problemas a mama Hanayo nya- Es cierto al parecer el habito linguistico de Rin-chan se le contagio unos meses después que comenzó a hablar, es muy divertido pero ella aunque sea mas parecida a Rin en aspecto es muy tranquila y timida, aunque en su momento suele ser traviesa

-Y el desorden que dejaste en el comedor?- decia yo con enojo fingido

-jejejeje bueno tal vez si unos pocos problemas nya- decia aun abrazandose de mi Rin mientras esta solo sonreía

-Que les parece el ir a cenar al comedor, Hice Ramen y arroz-dije para llamar su atención lo cual hizo que las 2 voltearan con un brillo intenso en lo ojos

-RAMEN NYA! VIVA- -RAMEN Y ARROZ NYA! VIVA- asi que Rin bajo a nuestra pequeña hija que esta salio corriendo directo hacia el comedor mientras Rin seguía enfrente de mi.

-Ahora que lo pienso no te salude apropiadamente Kayocchin- decia mientras se acerco rápidamente y me acerco a su cuerpo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas….. Rin-chan ni aunque llevemos casadas varios años puedo dejar de sentirme nerviosa, mi rostro de seguro estaba ardiendo

Mientras yo terminaba de pensar Rin acortaba poco a poco la distancia de nuestros rostros hasta que no quedo ninguna, cada vez que besaba a Rin-chan se sentía como si fuera la primera, sus labios eran suaves y con un sabor dulce, era fácil perderse en ellos después de eso nos separamos .cenamos y fuimos a dormir a nuestra habitación acostándonos una al lado de la otra Rin se durmió de inmediato debio haber sido un dia agotador para ella…justo en cuanto crei quedarme dormida escuche un ruido… espera que es ese sonido?...Rin-chan? Todo se había vuelto oscuro …. Que es ese ruido…Rin-chan?

" _Esta es la vida que puedes tener, solo lucha por ella, solo hay una oportunidad…"_ esa voz era completamente desconocida para mi además de que solo se oia en un volumen muy bajo

En ese instante abri mis ojos y me levante de golpe estaba …..en la cama del Hotel donde nos hospedábamos …..era triste darme cuenta que todo había sido un sueño pero que era esa voz?

-Esta es la vida que puedes tener,solo lucha por ella, solo hay una oportunidad- dije en un tono apenas audible que significaba? De quien era esa voz?

La puerta estaba cerrada y eran alrededor de las 9:30 pero la luz entraba por la ventana la luna deslumbraba era muy relajante la luz, me había dormido después de llegar con Kotori de explorar Kyoto y ver que Rin-chan no estaba asi que decidi esperarla y de alguna manera termine en la habitación quedándome profundamente dormida, Espera eran las 9:30 rin ya debería haber vuelto no?...ahora que lo pienso el sueño se sintió muy real eso es seguro pero cuando Rin me beso podría jurar que fue real….debe ser mi imaginacion

Me puse de pie lentamente para salir de la habitación justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta oi el mismo ruido de mis sueños, por un momento me quede en shock ese ruido es como si estuvieran golpeando algo daba algo de miedo, el ruido ceso por un momento asi que me arme de valor y abri la puerta para encontrar a…..Rin-chan enfrente de una pared? Al parecer ni se dio cuenta de mi presencia me acerque un poco pero justo cuando iba hablar el ruido volvió y por fin veía de donde provenia…

" _MEREZCO MORIR COMO PUDE BESAR A KAYOCCHIN DORMIDA NYA ¡!"_ Pensaba la pelinaranja mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la pared que tenia enfrente por lo menos 3 veces por segundo además provocando un ruido horrible…..El ruido que me despertó

-Rin-chan estas bien?- le dije a sus espaldas de una forma preocupada….Rin es un poco tonta pero si se golpea enserio que no habrá arreglo para eso.

Al escuchar esas palabras Rin ser giro casi como si un muerto lo hubiera hecho lo hizo de una manera casi robotica y con una cara de preocupación,Miedo, arrepentimiento y…. arrepentimiento, si lo se lo dije 2 veces pero no creerían como se ve

-K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kay-yocchin- me dirijio esas palabras aun con preocupación que tenia en rostro

-Si Rin-chan? Que pasa?- me acerque un par de pasos por lo que ella solo retrocedio la misma cantidad de pasos –Eh? Que pasa rin-chan-

-….- solo se quedo en silencio aun con un gesto de preocupación, que daba un poco de gracia, era el mismo gesto que ponía cuando Nozomi la amenzaba pero mucho mas intensificado

-C-c-c-c-como D-d-dormiste n-n-nya? – fueron las primeras palabras que dijo cuerentes

En ese momento recordé el sueño tan agradable que tuve por lo que formo un muy leve sonrojo en mi cara –Dormi muy bien! Tuve uno de los mejores sueños de mi vida- respondi mientras le sonreía aun con ese sonrojo en la cara

-Y-Ya v-veo y n-nada r-r-raro?- decia aun con su cuerpo muy tenso y su rostro un tanto palido

-mmmmmmmmm no para nada por que lo preguntas?- dije

-Nya gracias al gatuno que haya escuchado mis plegarias- decia en un susurro que logre oir pero decidi no preguntar, ya se había relajado por que la necesidad de que volviera a poner nerviosa? En ese momento recordé algo muy importante y que me tuvo con un pésimo humor todo el dia

-Como te fue con Umi-chan?- dije con la sonrisa mas fingida que pudiera poner

-B-Bien, solo quería preguntarme algunas cosas nya~- contesto Rin tomando una de las botellas de agua que estaban en la mesa de centro para beberla

-Ya veo…A si que algo sobre el love live?- dije aun con la misma posición y sonrisa falsa mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

-No, asuntos mas personales nya~- dijo para luego volver a dar otro trago de la botella

-ah…..Fue algo sobre amor?- Por que le pregunte eso? No me pregunten ni yo se la respuesta?

-PUFFFFFFF- escupio toda el agua –N-No solo consejos sobre atletismo- la pelinaranja tuvo que mentir ya que cierta arquera le hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie sobre el tema pues ya saben como es.

-Ya veo- confio en rin-chan pero no confio en las demás personas ella es solo mia…SI SOLO MIA!...ultimamente me había acostumbrado a expresarme asi en mi mente cuando se trataba de Rin, que pena por dios, menos mal nadie puede ver lo que pienso en mi mente " _Que dijiste Kayocchin?" "Rin-chan?! Que haces en mis pensamientos?!" "Yo no estoy aquí solo me imaginaste nya pero volviendo al tema eso se llama ser territorial Kayocchin nya"_.

-Toc Toc hay alguien hay?- Era la voz de Honoka que hablaba desde a fuera de la habitación, Yo estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que Rin-chan había ido a abrir, por lo que Honoka y Kira-san entraron a la habitación

-Que hacen aquí?- les preguntaba pues era raro que Honoka viniera a hablar con nosotros

-Que mala Hanayo- decia haciendo un puchero- Solo vinimos a avisarles que ya vamos a bajar a las aguas termales y como ninguna de ustedes contestaban a tsu-chan y a mi nos toco avisarles ya que estamos en el mismo piso

-Asi es Koizumi, por cierto que paso con la pared- dijo la ojiverde mientras señalaba una pared golpeada a punto de romperse

-jejejeje v-veran…es una historia graciosa y larga asi que no creo que la quieran oir nya- decia intentando evadir el tema por completo

-Bueno que mas da, nos vemos abajo Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan- decia Honoka que salía de la habitación acompañada por la líder de A-Rise para cerrar la puerta atrás de ellas y dejar la habitación en silencio

-Creo que deberíamos bajar no crees rin-chan?- le dije para llamar la atención de mi compañera

-Baja tu primero Kayocchin yo no he desempacado nya-

-Podria ayudarte si quier…..-

-NO!- dijo con la cara completamente roja

-Eh? Porque? – no entendia la reacción que tuvo asi que me daba curiosidad

-Pues…p-por que ahí tengo mi r-r-ropa interior- ….. Acaso soy idiota es obvio que a nadie le gusta que tomen su ropa interior y le acabo de decir a mi mejor amiga que se la arreglo….enserio debería tener mas cuidado con mis palabras

Los colores de mi cara estaban por las nubes eso me pasa por no pensar mejor lo que digo, debería pensar mas

-Y-ya veo, en ese caso y-yo bajare p-primero- sin esperar una respuesta Sali a toda velocidad de la habitación, estaba tan avergonzada de esos últimos diálogos que habia huido a toda velocidad

.

.

.

.

Estaba en los vestidores, ya me había quitado mis prendas y las sustitui por una toalla que cubria desde mi busto hasta la parte mi parte intima, no necesitaba una para el pelo ya que el mio era un tanto corto

Después de estar completamente lista abri la puerta dejando ver unas aguas termales que se veian muy bien además de 8 chicas que estaban tanto como conversando como peleando…aunque estas ultimas ya saben quienes son.

Primero me asee para entrar completamente limpia asi que retire la toalla y Entre con cuidado primero sumergiendo mi pie derecho…..el agua era sumamente agradable…asi fui metiendo el cuerpo poco a poco hasta que por fin pude entrar completamente.

-Hanayo te tardaste, donde estuviste?- decia la rubia del grupo

-estaba Dormida jejeje lo siento perdi la nocion del tiempo- decia riendo nerviosamente

-Oh ya veo, Donde esta Rin-chan?- preguntaba con un tono curioso

-Rin no había desempacado asi que se quedo un poco mas-

-si l-lo siento Hanayo esta vez Rin y yo nos tardamos un poco – decia una peliazul que se unia a la platica, aunque su comentario irrito a cierta peligris y me hizo enojar a mi aunque obviamente no lo iba a demostrar

-No, hay problemas Umi-chan- Decia formando una sonrisa fingida

Umi por su parte se había alejado a seguir hablando con la modista, la peligengibre y la oji verde

-Hanayo eso fue muy grosero de tu parte- me decia la pelimorada que se unia a la conversación

-de que hablas?- le decia con un poco de molestia en mi voz, Sabia exactamente a que se referia pero enserio aunque sabia que hacia mal me daba mucha rabia el hecho de pensar que Rin-chan paso todo su dia en Kyoto acompañada de la peliazul en vez de estar conmigo

-ABRAN PASO NYAAA

~!- El grito provenia de los vestidores, en cuanto dijo aquello salio Rin corriendo a toda velocidad para luego saltar con una gran altura y caer justo en medio de el par de segundo y de mi, luego de caer salio del agua dejando ver por fin su cabeza…pero espera…Rin-chan e-e-eesta d-desnuda

-ara ara Hanayo debería limpiarte eso- me decia Nozomi señalando directo mi cara…..acaso tenia algo?...recorri mi cara en busca de algo fuera de lo usual hasta que vi mi nariz….tenia un hilo de sangre…..ESPERA SANGRE?!

-No sabia que fuera tan pervertida Hanayo- decia Nozomi mientras yo me sonrojaba tanto que sentía que me desmayaría en cualquier momento

-Kayocchin estas bien? Estas muy roja nya- ahora rin se unia a la conversación por suerte Rin no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Nozomi o de mi nariz….ay enserio esto me seguirá hasta mi tumba

-S-si,N-no hay problema- enserio me esforzaba por no mirar abajo es que enserio ella estaba desnuda sin vergüenza alguna

-Rin viste el letrero de no clavados?- dijo Nozomi atrayendo la atención de la neko que solo se asusto por el tono en que lo dijo –creo que tendre que castigarte~- eso me saco de mis pensamientos para poner atención a la situación

De inmediato abrace a Rin y mire a Nozomi de una manera que ella misma retrocedio un poco asustada esa mirada se podría describir como aterradora?, pero a quien le importa, nadie le hara un washi washi a Rin de hoy en adelante

" _Ella es solo mia y de nadie mas!"_

 **Juro que el principio si estuvo muy jodido para mi por que? diran, muy simple pensaba hacer un sueño sencillo pero de pronto me dieron ganas de hacerlo realidad osea dejarlo asi como Hanayo y Rin de mamas...Pero la historia tiene que continuar asi que nimodo :3**

 **De antemano lo siento por la ultima parte, estaba un poco apretado de tiempo y no pude escribirla como queria ni detallarla bien u.u pero me esforce en la primera...el relleno solo planeaba hacer de 2 capitulos pero por falta de tiempo pondre un tercero**

 ** _Review? uwu_**

 ** _Hasta la siguiente (mañana) n.n_**


	9. Chapter 9

**3 capitulo de relleno, incluyendo parejas (que no volvere a tocar :u) asi que disfruten**

Capitulo 9

" _Fue muy divertido jeje"_

 _(_ **ESTE CAPITULO NO TIENE PROTAGONISTA DETERMINADA YA QUE SON SOLO FLASHBACKS DE LO ANTERIOR)**

Era domingo el dia anterior fue un dia muy divertido y la noche ni se diga era increíble lo mucho que nos divertimos…ahora era momento de volver a nuestra querída akibahara

8 chicas se encontraban en la entrada del Hotel conversando mientras Eli y Hanayo hablaban con la recepcionista para entregar las habitaciones

-Entonces al parecer Nico-chan se quedo dormida cuando estábamos en nuestra habitación-

-MAKI! No es mi culpa que las aguas termales hicieran que me diera sueño- decia como protesta la pelinegra

-Hump- respondio cruzando sus brazos y mirando para otro lado con un leve puchero

-Debes comprenderla Nico, no ves que ella solo quería darte amor nya- ahora la pelinaranja se metia en la conversación…..La pelinegra y la pelirroja la miraron de manera asesina y al mismo tiempo sufrían un sonrojo enorme

-RIN!- gritaron las 2 para luego comenzar a perseguir a la pequeña pelinaranja

Por otro lado la arquera y la modista tenían la boca tan abierta que hasta parecía estar rota, estaban sorprendidas por lo que les habían dicho que no podían articular palabra alguna mientras la Miko solo miraba de forma divertida la situacion

-E-e-entonces ustedes…..- por fin hablaba la peliazul señalando a las 2 personas enfrente de ellas

-Sip, Tsu-chan y yo somos pareja- decia Honoka animadamente mientras seguía tomada de la mano con Tsubasa

-C-cuando paso esto Honoka-chan-ahora hablaba la peligris que tenia una sonrisa nerviosa no le cabia en la cabeza , no podía creía que su despistada amiga le hubiera ganado en el aspecto amoroso

-Justo ayer en la noche después de ir a nuestra habitación- ahora respondia la Lider de A-Rise

-Ara ara no crei que Honoka llegara a tener este tipo de relación- decia de forma burlesca Nozomi

-QUE GROSERA!- respondia con un puchero y lagrimas en los ojos mientras se abrazaba de Tsubasa –Tsu-chan, Nozomi esta siendo mala conmigo-

-Jejeje lo siento Honky pero yo estoy con ella en eso…..eres demasiado despistada- decia uniéndose a la risa con Nozomi

-Traidora!- grito a todo pulmón haciendo un puchero

-Bueno y como fue su noche después de irse a su habitación Umi-chan, Kotori-chan?- dijo la pelimorada soltando un gran boztezo

-E-eh? N-Normal s-supongo- decia Umi con un gran sonrojo mientras la peligris solo desvio la mirada y se mantuvo callada con un sonrojo que le hacia gran competencia al de Umi

-Nozomi no dormiste bien?- preguntaba la peligengibre que volvió a entrar en la conversación cuando vio el cansancio de la Miko…claro después de quejarse con su ahora novia

-Claro que no, Elicchi y yo no dormimos nada jaja-

Dicho esto Tsubasa se abalanzo sobre Honoka para cubrir sus oído mientra esta solo ladeaba la cabeza aun sin saber a que se referia, por otro lado solo se oyó un gran golpe….Umi se había desmayado mientras murmuraba –demasiado…indencente…indecente-

-NOZOMI!- se oia una voz a nuestras espaldas era cierta rubia que solo tenia su cabeza echando humo –QUE RAYOS LES ESTAS CONTANDO?!-

-Mmmmm solo lo mucho que nos divertimos toda la noche…..-

-Nozomi!-

-c-chicas creo que deberíamos irnos…..ya son las las 2 deberiamos tomar el tren para llegar antes de que anochezca por completo- decia Hanayo con su típica timidez pero con mucha razón

-Entonces ya nos vamos nya?- se oia en la entrada del Hotel mientras rin la cual habi emitido dicha frase se acercaba corriendo

-Donde están Maki y Nicocchi?-

-Nya?mmmmmmmmmmmmmm las deje 3 calles atrás si no me falla la memoria nya- claro que le estaba fallando habían sido 7 calles y ella parecía solo haber caminado, no le faltaba aire ni sudaba

-R-Rin te voy a m-matar- decia una pelinegra que se encontraba en la entrada del hotel sudando y intentando recuperar el aire que le faltaba mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas

-Y Maki-chan?- preguntaba Eli

-D-dijo que me adelantara y que le pateara el trasero a rin 2 veces de su parte- decia nico aun apoyada en sus rodillas

-N-Nico-chan- ahora se mostraba una pelirroja que venia a rastras por el cansancio –A-Alcanzaste a Rin-chan?-

-Negativo nya- decia Rin mientras les sacaba la lengua pues sabia que ellas no eran capaces de seguir

-Bueno deberíamos ya tomar el Tren saben?- decia la peliazul mientras por fin se iba poniendo de pie con ayuda de Kotori

-SI- dijeron las 7 chicas en unisonido mientras empezaban a caminar a fuera del hotel

-D-denos un minuto porfavor- decían Nico y Maki mientras aun jadeaban exhaustas lo cual no había sido escuchado por ninguna de las demás chicas por las que solo las dejaron

.

.

.

.

-Menos mal que logramos subir a este tren,era el ultimo de hoy- decia Eli mientras solo suspiraba y se sentaba al lado de Nozomi

-Si no fuera por ciertas chicas que siempre pelean- respondio Nozomi al comentario

-HEY! Si quieres culpar a alguien culpa a la chica gato ella fue la que provoco esto- protestaba Nico mientras Maki que se encontraba sentada al lado de la pelinegra solo asentia al oir la protesta de Nico

-estoy de acuerdo esto es culpa de Rin-chan- dijo la pelirroja

-NYA? Ahora es mi culpa que ustedes sean malas corriendo….. que malas perdedoras Nya~-decia Rin que estaba sentada al lado de Hanayo mientras solo levantaba sus hombros y negaba con la cabeza

-SERAS…- Nico se estaba poniendo roja de la furia mientras Rin solo seguía riéndose por sus expresiones

-Q-que les parece si nos calmamos chicas?- decia Hanayo con una voz nerviosa pues sentía que cierto gato pelearía con un conejo en cualquier momento

-Cierto Nico-chan, calmate estamos en el tren cuando lleguemos a casa podras desquitarte- dijo maki jugando con un mechon de su cabello en un intento de calmar a Nico

-Hump, esta bien pero no por que lo diga maki-chan-

-Nya,han pensado en casars- no alcanzo a terminar la frase por que Hanayo le puso las manos en la boca de Rin, pues sabia que si las dejaba empezaría otra pelea

Por su lado Honoka y tsubasa platicaban de como se lo dirían a sus padres, para ser Honestos no les daba nervios sus padres siempre habían sido de mente abierta, mientras la pareja indecen…quiero decir de la arquera y la modista solo se dedicaban a jugar cartas mientras la peliazul solo se irritaba mas y mas por no poder ganar

-Oigan!- llamaba la atención Nozomi de todas –Que les jugar verdad o reto?, solo para pasar el rato-

-claro-

-porque no?-

-Juguemos nya-

-N-no veo por que no-

-NI LOCA- Se levantaba Nico de su asiento –La ultima vez que jugué eso contigo requerí de 5 meses de consultas a psicólogos y todas sin exito-

-Nicocchi no decepciones a las de primero y segundo ellas si quieren jugar…..hasta maki-chan verdad?- decia dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja mientras la pelinegra hizo lo mismo

-claro, p-pero no por que quiera o algo por el estilo-decia mientras jugaba con su pelo

La pelinegra solo la miro con terror y resignación

-Esta bien Nozomi PERO SIN TRUCOS-

-Me ofendes nicocchi- decia con una sonrisa que demostraba una diabólica intención

.

.

.

.

Todas aun nos encontrábamos sentadas en nuestros respectivos lugares solo nos levantábamos o nos volteábamos para ver a la persona que le tocaba El juego había transcurrido de forma normal ninguna pregunta fuera de lo usual hasta que cierta persona desato el infierno.

-Rin, es tu turno- me decia Umi

-Al fin nya- dijo para después empezar a mirar detenidamente a todas las integrantes –Maki-chan….verdad o reto-

-eh a mi?- para la pelirroja era la primera vez que jugaba esto pero decidio irse por lo seguro- verdad-

(Seguro entre comillas porfavor nwn)

-Que fue exactamente lo que hicieron nico-chan y tu después de irse a su habitación? Nya- el color de el rostro de la pelirroja y de la pelinegra se elevo exponencialmente a las veces que Nico había dicho su Nico Nico Ni

-E-e-e-e-eso no lo contestare- dijo aun sonrojada hasta el tope

-ara ara maki-chan eso es trampa tienes que responder o habrá un castigo para ti- decia mientras movia sus manos de forma aterradora por lo que ella solo la vio horrorizada y decidio que mejor hablaba en lugar de sufrir

-B-bueno lo que paso fue…-

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

Maki y Nico iban entrando a su habitación las 2 estaban cansadas el recorrido a kyoto y las aguas termales las había dejado sin energía alguna.

Las 2 se dividieron cambiaron en diferentes habitaciones Maki se cambio en el cuarto mientras la pelinegra decidio usar el baño

Maki se había terminado de poner su ropa para dormir por lo que estuvo dispuesta a acostarse de no ser por que se oyo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose….era la Nico que vestia una polera y tenia el cabello suelto y lo mas raro era que no llevaba su característica mascarilla de belleza " _Gracias a dios"_

Maki solo se quedo observando sin mover un solo musculo la vista para ella era muy agradable hasta que cierta pelinegra solo dio un comentario

-Eh? Por que te me quedas viendo asi- dijo mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas

\- N-no por n-nada- decia la pelirroja con un sonrojo mientras seguía con su vista puesta en nico

-Lo sigues haciendo…..- dijo mientras se acerco lo suficiente para quedar a solo unos pocos centímetros de maki por lo cual esta ultima retrocedio y tropezó, al caer ella intento agarrarse de algo por lo que termino jalando a Nico y las 2 calleron a la cama con nico arriba de ella

-L-lo siento- dijo Nico mientras estaba a punto de levantarse pero Maki la tomo de los hombros y la coloco de forma que ella terminara abajo

-Por que?- dijo Maki mientras ponía un sonrisa picara

-M-m-m-maki-chan?- no pudo terminar la oración por que Maki corto toda distancia entre ellas haciendo que sus labios se juntaran con los de la pelinegra

Cuando Maki se separo estaba dispuesta a volver a hacerlo de no ser por un pequeño detalle...SE QUEDO DORMIDA?!

-Dios Nico-chan eres de lo peor…-

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dijo terminando su historia solo omitiendo la parte del beso

-NICOMAKI IS REAL NYA!-grito Rin a todo pulmón haciendo que las 2 chicas se pusieran rojas como tomate

-Ahora es tu turno Maki-chan- Dijo Nozomi haciendo que el juego siguiera su rumbo

-e-eh si mmmmmmmmmm- miro a todas detenidamente –Kira-san-

-Puedes decirme Tsubasa no hay problema- decia cerrando los ojos y poniendo una leve sonrisa

-Y-Ya veo en ese caso Tsubasa-san, verdad o reto-

-Cual te gustaría que eligiera?-

-n-no lo se? Verdad?-

-Entonces verdad- esa chica castaña en verdad era muy agradable y tenia una actitud entusiasta

-Es algo que me he preguntado desde hoy en la mañana…como es que te le d-declaraste a Honoka? No es como si quisiera saberlo por algo en especifico-

-Jejeje pues veras fue un tanto divertido…

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Wuju, las aguas termales fueron geniales verdad Tsu-chan- decia Honoka de manera animada..enserio esta chica ni aunque el mundo le cayera encima se cansaría pero eso era uno de todos los aspecto que le gustaban a Tsubasa

Estabamos justo en nuestra alcoba con vista a la ciudad cenando en una mesa que habían puesto los encargados como pedido suyo, oye al fin y al cabo en un hotel muy bueno…..habia pedido servicio a la habitación, pensaba declarármele justo ahí…..los nervios me comían pero debía de parecer segura además no creo que Honoka sea del tipo que odie a alguien, ella es linda y amable.

-Y-ya lo creo- decia riendo nerviosamente para luego cambiar mi mirada por una seria –Honoka quiero decirte algo muy importante podrias escucharme?

-mmmm? Si claro, que pasa Tsu-chan- ahora era el momento no debía de acobardarme

-H-Honoka tu me gustas mucho- decia cerrando los ojos esperando su respuesta o al menos su desprecio

-Tu también me gustas tsu-chan al igual que me gusta Umi-chan, Kotori-chan y las demás chicas- Enserio….como puede ser tan densa…

No espere ni un segundo cuando me movi rápido tome a Honoka por los hombros y sentí sus dulces y suaves labios, solo fueron unos segundos aunque yo no quisiera que acabara tenia que hacerlo, me separe y en cuanto vi el rostro de Honoka estaba completamente sonrojado y estaba muy sorprendida

-Q-Que acaba de p-pasar?- decia aun con la cara al rojo vivo

-Honoka querrías ser mi novia?-dije con un tono un tanto amable pero al mismo tiempo determinado

-….- Honoka no dijo nada ni se movio

-Ya veo supongo que eso es un…..-

No termino la oración por que Honoka se había abalanzado sobre ella besándola apasionadamente para luego separarse de ella aun con ese gran sonrojo

-S-si, quiero ser tu novia Tsu-chan- respondio aun desviando la mirada sonrojada

-Honoka….- dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara

-ahora si me disculpas- dijo para luego desmayarse….HONOKA?!

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-solo que fue un gran lio para que Honky dejara de pensar que todo había sido un sueño- finalizaba con su historia riendo demasiado mientras algunas del grupo solo se reian

-No es justo Tsu-chan por que les contaste esa parte?!- decia con un puchero y pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos

-Dios si esto se llega a saber los medios se volverán locos- dijo Nico de una forma irritada pero de igual forma sonreía por lo feliz que se veía esa pareja

-E-Es cierto deberían tener cuidado para no causar rumores antes del love live- comentaba Kayocchin

-Si,si lo tendremos además apoyare a µ's desde la audiencia- decia Kira-san mientras solo abrazaba a Honoka que seguía quejándose

-No es por molestar ni nada por el estilo pero aun seguimos con el juego?- dijo Nozomi.

-oh si lo siento, me toca elegir verdad? … no me decido….- decia Tsubasa

-Yo te puedo dar una mano con eso- dijo Nozomi para luego acercarse a su oído y susurrarle algo

-Eres malvada….Me agradas- comento Tsubasa a Nozomi quien tenían la misma risa malvada y traviesa –Hanayo-san-

-Y-Yo?- volviendo a su estado timido y señalándose débilmente

-si tu, te toca reto por que ya elegiste verdad lo siento asi que podrias venir un momento?- Hanayo se levanto de mi lado para ir al lado de Tsubasa-san la cual se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo

-QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! No puedo hacer eso!- grito Kayocchin de la nada para luego mirarme….espera por que me mira?

-Perdon Hanayo pero no tienes opción- le dijo Nozomi por lo cual ella solo se asusto mas

-Prefiero sufrir cualquier castigo antes que hacer es!-

En eso Nozomi la jalo del brazo y le susurro algo al oído lo cual había sido " _Esta es tu oportunidad para hacerlo sin que ella lo malinterprete"_ dicho eso Kayocchin solo sufrio un sonrojo masivo en su cara

-E-Esta bien- dijo para luego volver a su lugar justo a mi lado

Que le habran pedido y además ya lo hizo? No vi que hiciera nada

Justo cuando pensaba eso sentí una calida sensación en mi mejilla , e-e-era Kayocchin me estaba besando!... En la mejilla claro pero ME ESTABA BESANDO!

Se separo después de unos segundos para luego mirarme completamente sonrojada mientras que podría jurar que yo estaba peor que ella, nos quedamos viendo fijamente mientras nuestras miradas reflejaban un poco de vergüenza …todo el sonido del tren….de mis amigas…. se esfumo solo veía a Kayocchin y nada mas captaba mi atención que esa chica frente a mi

-JAJAJAAJJA POR FIN ME LAS VAS A PAGAR RIN- dijo una voz sacándome de mi trance era la voz de Nico-chan –Mira lo que tengo, la usaremos de fondo para el grupo que tenemos- decia mientras me mostraba su celular una foto mia completamente tensa y sonrojada mientras Kayocchin me besaba…ESA FOTO DEBE DEJAR DE EXISTIR…..o me la puedo quedar solo yo…..PERO DEBE DEJAR DE EXISTIR!

.

.

.

.

Habian pasado un par de horas después de terminar de jugar, seguíamos en el tren aunque todas las miembros estaban dormidas.

Hanayo-chan estaba acostada en Hombro de rin mientras esta se acostaba en la cabeza de Hanayo a la vez, esas chicas eran las que mas me importaban del grupo…..no por que no me importen las demás pero ellas….

-Nozomi- me llamo una voz a mi lado

-Vaya Elicchi asi que estas despierta que sorpresa- dije formando una sonrisa para remplazar el gesto de preocupación.

-Porque?- me dijo asi de cortante

-Eh? Por que que Elicchi?- respondi intentando desviar el tema cosa que sabia que no pasaría

-Por que las ayudas tanto?-

Senti como una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla era tan frustrante saberlo y no poder hacer nada, me sentía impotente…por que se preguntan?

-Por que no les queda mucho tiempo juntas- dije para luego romper en silenciosos sollozos

 **Ahora si se acabo el relleno nwn/**

 **Probablemente mañana empiece un nuevo Fic asi que no estoy seguro si subire actualizacion mañana**

 **No tengo notas hoy n.n**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion ( si es que alguien lee esto :3) nwn**


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 6

" _No siempre iba esperar por mi…"_

Habia sido un Fin de semana muy emocionante, el tener a Kayocchin conmigo fue muy agradable y divertido justo después de llegar de las aguas termales habíamos salido de compras, compre un par de vestidos mientras que Kayocchin solo opinaba jejeje , Kayocchin se ha vuelto muy animada desde comencé a usarlos bueno supongo que si ella hubiera pasado por lo mismo que pase también estaría feliz que dejara de lado esa parte de su vida

Estaba en el aula sola y aburrida, Normalmente estaría con mi mejor amiga o con Maki-chan por lo menos pero Kayocchin dijo que tenia que atender un asunto importante mientras que Maki había ido a con Nico a almorzar

" _Ya vayance a un Hotel y hagan el NicoMaki real nya o no…ya lo hicieron"_ era muy divertido el ver eso jajaja además se imaginan si llegaran a tener Hijas? Una seria de pelo negro, enojona y con cierto toque de elegancia mientras la otra seria mas como Nico seria una chica pelirroja con el pelo al estilo Nico Nico Nii pero seria un tanto Timida

Bueno creo que mi imaginación llega muy lejos jejeje aunque como las llamarían? A Nico-chan le gusta las joyas asi que debería ser algo relacionado no?

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, la verdad quería hablar de eso con Kayocchin...eso que me molestaba de tanto pensarlo…. Que debería hacer?

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-E-E-E-E-esto en enserio?- preguntaba aun apretando la carpeta que tenia en mis manos

-Asi es Hoshizora-san, Felicidades-

No lo creía era como un sueño excesivamente bueno

 **Gracias a su destacamiento en este ámbito con uno de los mejores tiempos en cuestión de japon aun con la edad de 15 años se le informa lo siguiente.**

 **Atentamente mediante este presente se le informa que Hoshizora Rin a sido considerada participe a una Beca para la escuela de atletismo Ubicada en los Estados Unidos.**

 **Esta beca consiste en una transferencia de escuela hasta america por un plazo de 3 años (incluyendo el actual), con multiples oportunidades a Eventos deportivos importantes**

 **Se espera su respuesta dentro de 2 semanas.**

Era impresionante que pudiera estar pasando esto, jamas me había visto a mi participando como una atleta en algún evento, solo lo veía como un pasatiempo….algo sin frutos….ahora me decían que podía vivir de ello? Lograr llegar entre lo mejor de lo mejor?...Lo admitiré esa idea me gustaba pero ….. no las puedo abandonar

-Y que te parece Hoshizora-san- decia la directora llamando mi atención mientras ponía una leve sonrisa

-Digo que esto es espectacular…..pero no puedo aceptarlo….es que-

\- µ's?- me interrumpio para poner una mirada seria, fría y calculadora

-Si, no las puedo abandonar….. Participaremos en el Love Live y no puedo dejarlas- dije con una mirada decidida pero lo hacia en mayor parte por Hanayo no me quiero separar de ella, quiero que seamos amigas por siempre y el irme de japon no ayudaría en eso

-Hoshizora-san No tienes la obligación de participar en el Love Live, puedo autorizar tu salida del evento y de tus amigas…creo que si en verdad son tus amigas lo entenderán y lo apoyaran además solo son 3 años volveras cuando te hayas graduado de la preparatoria-

-E-e-es que…. No, esa es mi respuesta final y no la cambiare- había recibido a lo largo de mi vida muchas ofertas de academias atléticas, Pero jamas imagine ir a un internado que tiene muchos miembros los cuales han ido a las olimpiadas juveniles….era increíble pero no podía echar todo por la borda solo por un capricho

-Ya veo, por lo menos piénsalo Hoshizora es una oportunidad que muchos quisieran, si te decides en algún momento todavía tienes 2 semanas para pensarlo-

-No creo que mi respuesta cambie- dije como ultimo para levantarme de mi asiento y salir por la puerta de la oficina de la directora

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Se que mi respuesta fue no…pero siento la necesidad de ir, necesito hablarlo con Kayocchin, solo la opinión de ella necesito….. de ella y nadie mas.

Mi celular sono sacándome de mis pensamientos….. un mensaje en medio de las clases? Quien será?

Al abrirlo solo vi la bandeja con el Nombre de Yui, la chica que me encontre en el supermercado y en el parque de diversiones, a lo largo del fin de seman me había enviado un par de mensajes yo solo me dedique a responderlo el dia que estábamos en el tren, si era honesta era un chica muy agradable y linda….. pero sabia lo que ella quería y eso me hacia sentir mal, ilusionarla para luego arrebatárselo de golpe? Era cruel

Abri el mensaje para ver su contenido

 **Hola Rin-chan n.n**

 **Como esta? Espero que bien, supongo que esta en clases asi que sere breve.**

 **Mis amigas me contaron de un nuevo café que abrió en el centro de akibahara**

 **Me preguntaba si quisieras ir mañana después de clases nwn.**

Después de leer su contenido no sabia que hacer asi que lo único que hice fue guardar mi celular en mi bolsillo sin responder, en este momento sabia que debía buscar a Kayocchin " _Si fuera una amante del arroz y de las idols a donde iria? AL CLUB CLARO NYA"_ pero antes parare a comprar una bebida…..hace calor nya

En cuanto había pensado corri a toda velocidad al club para buscar a Kayocchin sin tener la mas minima idea de lo que me esperaba

.

.

.

.

-YO TE AMO KOTORI-CHAN-…

-Q-que d-dices Hanayo?- respondia esta otra con un tono de nervios

-Te amo desde que te conozco eres alguien muy especial para mi porfavor se mi Novia!-

Que… fue eso? ….Kayocchin….

Me encontraba enfrente de la puerta de el club de idols, no tenia expresión alguna en mi rostro, estaba separada por una puerta de la persona que he amado toda mi vida declarando su amor por alguien mas… yo solo estaba de pie sin rastro de ninguna emoción existente… con que asi se siente estar hecha pedazos eh? Jeje es divertido tan divertido que duele…..duele mucho….mi pecho… duele

Aun paralizada enfrente del club deje caer la bebida que tenia en mi mano por lo cual reaccione y Sali corriendo a toda velocidad

.

.

.

.

Como termine en los baños? Ni idea, solo sabia que había corrido a un lugar donde me dejaran sola

Por que me sentia asi? Hace tiempo que renuncie a estar con Kayocchin….. hace tiempo que acepte el hecho de ella haría su vida con alguien mas…..ENTONCES POR QUE!

Estaba encerrada en uno de los baños estaba sentada sobre la tapa de inodoro abrazando mis piernas contra mi

Yo….queria que todo fuera siempre igual…..je que ingenuo, ella merece ser feliz aun si eso me devasta por dentro ya que esa felicidad no se la proporcionare yo.

Aunque si lo veía en una manera positiva ella iba estar en manos de una de las personas mas amables que conocía , era amable, simpática , alegre , atenta Claro! Ella es la mejor opción para Kayocchin….Pero por que estoy llorando?...deberia estar feliz pensaba mientras ponía mi mejor sonrisa aun con las lagrimas abundando sobre mi cara…..era extraño estaba completamente feliz pero …. Algo en mi interior hace que llore, que raro no?

En eso sentí como alguien entraba al baño, enserio? Nadie entra a esta hora pero justo hoy alguien tenia que venir? GENIAL, solo intente mantenerme en silencio en un intento de que no me descubrieran

-Hola?- decia una voz familiar…..muy familiar –Disculpa si estas ahí podrias salir tengo que usar el baño- agrego

Yo solo me limite a ponerme de pie y abrir la puerta para encontrarme con una rubia que parecía haber visto un fantasma en cuanto abri

-RIN?!- dijo sin despegarme la mirada –ESTAS BIEN?!

La respuesta era evidente para mi….. nada estaba bien pero no podía decirle eso a Eli o si?

-Por supuesto nya- dije con mi animo usual el cual me costaba mucho mantener –Por que nya?

-Rin….por que estas llorando?- demonios tan distraida estaba que ni siquiera me di cuenta de ese detalle?

-Esto nya?, solo me entro algo a los ojos jeje nya- dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas que quedaban en mi mejilla

" _Esas 2 no les queda mucho tiempo juntas"_ A esto se referia Nozomi?

-Bien el baño es todo tuyo Eli voy a mi salón nya…..demonios las clases ya deben haber empezado, la profesora me va a mata-

No termine la oración por que sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi mientras me mantenía junto a su cuerpo

-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras Rin….yo te escuchare- decia Eli mientras seguía abrazandome

-D-de que hablas Eli?- ella solo intensifico el abrazo –de que…..hablas….detente…Kayocchin …-alcance a murmurar mientras rompia en llanto en el hombro de mi senpai….ERA TAN FRUSTRANTE,TAN INSOPORTABLE, tan triste….

Pasaron unos minutos para que me separara de ella

-L-lo siento Eli-chan moje tu uniforme- decia un tanto apenada de que aquella rubia me hubiera visto en aquel deplorable estado

-Descuida Rin-chan, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- me respondio con un gesto de amabilidad –respecto a lo que te molesta si necesitas a alguien que te escuche….. aquí estoy para ti-

-G-gracias no se como agradecerte, solo quisiera que por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie…en especial a..-

-Hanayo- dijo sin mas por lo que yo solo asentí –No hay problema, pero sabes…-

-Lo se, no es sano guardarme esto, descuida Eli cuando quiera dejarlo salir tu me escucharas verdad?- Era una gran mentira…estaba segura que jamas tocaria el tema con nadie

-Asi es Rin-chan-

.

.

.

.

-Empezaremos estirando, elijan su pareja!- hablaba la peliazul mientras terminaba de mostrarnos la rutina de ejercicio de hoy

-Ri- Hanayo iba a hablar pero hable primero

-Umi-chan querrías hacer pareja conmigo por esta vez nya?- le decia dirijiendo la mirada hacia la peliazul

-C-claro, es raro que me pidas que estiremos las 2- decia la peliazul mientras respondia de forma positiva a mi pregunta

-Es que la pasamos muy bien en Kyoto y me di cuenta que eres muy agradable, asi que dije por que no practicar con Umi-chan por hoy?- otra gran mentira lo único que quería era mantenerme lo mas alejada de Kayocchin y la peligris

Hanayo por su parte solo observaba sorprendida el como Rin la había remplazado por la peliazul sin ni siquiera dudarlo un segundo por lo que termino estirando con la peligris aun un poco decepcionada

Una rubia solo miraba a su pequeña kouhai pelinaranja con esa sonrisa que notaba que ocultaba una gran tristeza, era decepcionante pero había prometido que no se involucraría, era difícil pues sabia que esa chica que mostraba gran felicidad estaba completamente hecha pedazos en el interior…que tan fuerte puede ser?

.

.

.

.

-Por fin acabo nya- decia pues la practica acababa de acabar hace solo unos momentos por lo que yo decidi sentarme en el suelo

-Nico Ni lo hizo sin problema alguno je-

-Vaya nicochi lo dices muy segura para haber sido la que mas se quejaba de las 9-

-Callate Nozomi –respondia molesta mientras la pelimorada solo reia levemente

Y asi fue como transcurrieron unos minutos con esas peleas tan típicas que me gustan pero que por el momento no tenia ganas de participar

-Rin-chan? Vamos a casa si?- esa voz era de la persona a la que había evitado en clases y la practica ….. la persona que amaba y que detestaba en esos mismos momentos, voltee para encontrarme con Hanayo mirándome fijamente mientras me extendia la mano….detestaba el como me miraba…Kayocchin la persona que siempre saca lo mejor de mi…. Sentía ira….mucha ira…no soportaba que me mirara con ese cariño mientras estaba hecha pedazos por dentro, simplemente lo detestaba

-Lo siento Hanayo- ahora hablaba una rubia que entro en la conversación si asi se le puede llamar a eso –Rin-chan tiene planes conmigo hoy…verdad Rin?-

No tarde ni un momento en entender que me estaba intentando ayudar a librarme de ese momento –Cierto Eli-chan nya-

-o-oh ya veo en ese caso nos vemos mañana Rin-chan?- me dijo mirándome aun sin que yo le dirigiera la mirada

-Nos vamos Eli-chan- dije completamente ignorando el comentario de Hanayo para salir por la puerta no sin antes gritar -nos vemos en el lugar de la tarde-

.

.

.

.

-Gracias Eli-chan, me salvaste-

-si no hay de que pero….no crees que fuiste muy dura con Hanayo?-

-No, se que ella no tiene la culpa pero no puedo hablar con ella… no por ahora-

-Que haras ahora Rin?-

-…- no respondi pero tenia la respuesta mas que clara

"Deja que ella sea feliz...aun si no es conmigo _"_

 ** _..._**

 ** _LE SUFRI ESCRIBIENDO ESTO :,l_**

 ** _Bueno como dije vuelvo a la historia principal despues del relleno, y descuiden no tengo planeado nada tann cliche como que "RIN NO TE VAYAS" quiero hacer mi historia un poco mas original y cruel :3_**

 **ruinhero: si, jeje no las volvere a tocar pero es por que podrian opacar la trama principal, ya hare historias de ellas**

 **Fedora force: Para mi la mas tranquila siempre es la que mas oculta en este caso hanayo... no puede ser tan inocente o si? XD pd: estaba por subirlo y me llego tu review :u**

 **Yamamoto: descuida si habra KotoUmi pero tambien dame unos 3 caps mas tengo que hacer terreno para esa pareja**

 **Panda-chan: dicen que el drama no es posible con ellas pero son tan densas que es facil hacer una historia con ese tipo de situaciones XD**

 **Nos vemos hasta la siguiente n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK OK subi muy tarde pero fue por que tuve un bloqueo de casi 2 horas...aunque ya quedo nwn**

Capitulo 11

" _Es cierto, ella no tiene la culpa"_

Ya es fin de semana por lo que puedo estar en casa sin necesidad de evitar a Kayocchin todo el dia….si bien me sentía mal, me sentía sola….se que Eli dijo que podía hablar con ella pero no quiero hacerlo, no quiero hablarlo con nadie, jamas!

Estaba acostada en mi cama mirando hacia el techo con la esperanza que eso calmara mis penas, enserio era doloroso pensarlo y no me sentía de humor en lo mas minimo, era domingo….Mañana tendría que lidiar de nuevo con Kayocchin por mas que la quiera y lo intente no puedo, necesito una amiga en este momento alguien que me haga despejarme aunque sea unos pocos segundos pero no podía recurrir a mis amigas de µ's ellas se lo contarían a las demás y además no quería causarles molestias

-Rin hija estas ahí?-una voz demasiado calmada se oia atrás de la puerta acompañada de unos cuantos golpes en la puerta-Quiero hablar contigo puedo pasar?-

Sabia exactamente de lo que quería hablar….. Mi actitud decaída toda la semana desde aquel dia, el que me haya encerrado en mi cuarto por todo el dia de ayer y hoy no bajara a desayunar… si mi hija hiciera eso yo también me preocuparía por lo que la comprendia completamente

-No quiero hablar ahora- Que? Dije que lo comprendia, no que lo aceptaría

-….- un silencio invadio el lugar estaba segura que ella estaba justo enfrente de la puerta, mi madre era exactamente como yo….era muy sensible aunque pareciera alguien muy densa, curioso no? Como dice el dicho de tal palo tal gato? Jajaja, esos tipos de comentarios mentales sarcásticos los hacia con la intención de intentar animarme aunque no resultaba muy efectivo

-Pasa Mama- dije con un tono algo comprensible lo hacia mas por ella que por mi

Después de haber dicho aquello la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de 35 años con una cabellera larga y café

-Hija…..que es lo que te ha pasado estos últimos días?-me pregunto sentándose a mi lado en la cama ataco con la pregunta que menos quería contestar

-Simplemente mi corazón esta destrozado- dije con toda la tranquilidad del mundo aunque por dentro nada estaba en orden

-Rin….mi niña- decia mientras acariciaba mi corta cabellera naranja -lo debes amar mucho…..debe ser muy duro para ti….quien es?-

-Koizumi Hanayo- solte la bomba sin mas, si me iban a rechazar que fuera ahora, mi corazón no podría estar mas hecho pedazos un rechazo mas no importaba verdad?

El ambiente cayo en una atmosfera tensa, yo solo miraba hacia mis piernas, no quería ver el rostro de odio…..decepcion….. y asco de mi madre, mi madre siempre quiso lo mejor para mi y yo me enamore de mi mejor amiga supongo que si me rechaza ahora no importaría estaríamos a mano

Que yo me enamore de una chica y ella me odie? Parece un trato justo

Despues de unos segundo voltee a ver el rostro de mi madre para encontrar…..una sonrisa? La mas sincera y maternal que alguna vez hubiera visto en su rostro

-Asi que la pequeña Hanayo eh?- ahora me abrazaba –El tipo de persona que quiero para mi hija es alguien amable, que se preocupe por ti….no me importa si es un chico o una chica-

-Je, no importa de igual manera ella ya tiene a alguien especial- decia ahora con mi cara llena de tristeza luchando por no romper en llanto

-Y que haras al respecto?-

-Nada….absolutamente nada- era la verdad por mas cruda que pareciera debía de aceptarlo

-Hija si no puedes con ello no tienes por que soportarlo, por mas que duela tienes que elegir hacer una vida con o sin Hanayo en ella y cualquiera de las 2 opciones te dolerán no mentire te destrozaran …..pero tendras que seguir avanzando- Wuao la mujer positiva que dice que todo estará bien me acaba de decir que de una forma o otra quedare destrozada? Eso es inspirador…No, enserio lo es… ya se que es lo que debo de hacer.

-Gracias nya- decia ahora separándome del abrazo y reponiendo mi antiguo yo era cierto debía vivir con ello y si algo e detestado de mi es el ser débil y no poder afrontar mis problemas como es debido

-Decidiste que haras?- me preguntaba un tanto sorprendida por el hecho de ver ese cambio de actitud tan repentino

-Claro, formare mi vida teniendo a Kayocchin como mi mejor amiga, al fin y al cabo prometimos nunca separarnos recuerdas?- mi madre solo abrió los ojos sorprendida era increíble el pensar que su hija podía elegir algo asi de difícil

-Todavia lo tienes?- dijo llamando mi atención

-Claro que lo tengo mira- respondi para luego sacar de mi escritorio pequeño anillo dorado con medio corazón…-Esto fue algo que yo y Kayocchin compartimos desde la primaria dijimos que mientras las 2 lo tuviéramos siempre seriamos amigas-

-Me alegra que lo veas de esa manera Rin- " _Aunque me preocupa lo que sufrirás mi pequeña"_

-Bueno tu padre y yo iremos a comer te dejamos dinero en la mesa para que pidas una Pizza- decia mi madre mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Eh? A donde iran nya?-preguntaba curiosa mis padres se amaban y todo eso pero no acostumbraban salir a comer o almenos no solos

-Vamos a…..a casa de los koizumi- me dijo con una sonrisa un poco culpable –Nos invitaron a comer de improviso ayer por la noche….aunque esta bien si quieres quedart-

-Ire!- necesitaba afrontarlo ahora que aun tenia el valor para hacerlo –Dejame ducharme y cambiarme rápidamente, solo 5 minutos- dije para salir corriendo a cambiarme

.

.

.

.

Y aquí estamos….. Estaba justo en la puerta de enfrente en la casa de Kayocchin…. Mis pies temblaban y me cerebro estaba trabanjando a mil por hora era muy tenso la idea de tener que enfrentarme a la persona que tanto amo después de lo sucedido pero tenia que suceder verdad?

De pronto sentí como mi madre tomaba mi mano para mostrarme una calida sonrisa y un "Tu puedes hacerlo"

Mi ropa consistía en una falda color verde oscuro mientras mi blusa estaba fajada y era de color verde claro con un bordeado color verde oscuro en la parte del cuello además de que traía un collar dorado con un pequeño gato colgando de la parte inferior de mi cuello

Y asi es como sono el timbre, yo sentía que los nervios hacían que los segundos parecieran horas, era desesperante

De pronto se oyo como la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un hombre castaño que nos sonreía con una sonrisa muy cortes

-Bienvenidos, como han estado?-decia el padre de Hanayo mientras estiraba la mano para dársela a mi padre….era increíble que mi padre un hombre tan animado fuera amigo de un hombre tan serio…o algo inseguro? Bueno aunque era de esperarse hace tiempo que se conocían, gracias a su amistad es que yo conoci a Kayocchin y nos hicimos amigas

Aunque al principio fue un tanto divertido el como paso todo

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Rin te quiero presentar a alguien- decia mi padre mientras una niña de pelo castaño se ocultaba detrás su padre –Ella es Hanayo, es la hija de mi amigo lo recuerdas?-

-Si, hola señor nya- al oir como saludaba a su padre la pequeña se empezó a mirarme aun estando atrás de su padre

-Bueno Hanayo se buena si? Mi amigo y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar asi que por que no van a los columpios por haya- le decia a la pequeña castaña que solo asintió con mucha timidez –esta bien en ese caso quédate con la pequeña Rin si?- le dijo mientras la empujaba levemente para que quedara justo enfrente de mi

-Bien Rin te dejo con Hanayo, no vayan a salir del parque y ya sabes nada de perseguir gatos señorita- me decia mi padre mirándome divertido mientras a mi solo me decepcionaba ese comentario

-Lo se nya- dije inflando mis mejillas en forma de protesta

-Entonces venimos en una hora- y asi fue como mi padre y su amigo se fueron para dejarnos solas a cierta castaña y a mi

-D-D-disculpa d-dijiste n-nya?- hablaba la castaña con su tono típico

-Si, es una vieja costumbre que tengo jeejjejejeje…..Nya- decia poniendo mis 2 manos en la parte trasera de la cabeza para recargarla

-C-como los g-gatitos?-

-Si, me gustan mucho los gatos aunque supongo que es mas por mi madre que tiene este habito desde antes que yo naciera-

-Y-ya veo e-eres m-muy a-animada Hoshizora-chan-

-Dime Rin, no me gusta que alguien de mi misma edad me llame por mi apellido-

-L-L-Lo S-Siento- dijo retrocediendo un poco, se había asustado creyo que estaba molesta pero sabia que la podía animar

-NYA!- grite mientras ponía una cara de gato y ponía mis manos en forma que lo haría un pequeño gato

Ella solo abrió los ojos y sonrio…Lo sabia le gusta cuando hago este tipo de cosas jeje es muy divertida

-Y cual es tu nombre? Nya-dije no sin antes volver a mi posición normal

-M-mi papa te l-lo dijo- me dijo mientras inflaba las mejillas un poco irritada

-Lo siento jeje siempre olvido las cosas nya- dije rascándome la parte trasera de la cabeza

-H-Hanayo Koizumi, un g-gusto Hoshi- Le dedique una mirada seria para que viera lo que iba a decir para que luego lo corrigiera- d-digo un gusto Rin-chan

-Mucho mejor….ahora ocupamos un apodo para ti- dije mientras ponía mi dedo en mi barbilla

-Apodo?- dijo ladeando la cabeza confundida

-Ya se tu nombre se puede decir Kayo también verdad?- ella solo asintió ante el comentario –Entonces te dire Kayocchin, que te parece? Solo si te gusta-

Los ojos de ella brillaron

-M-me gusta…..o-oye Rin-chan-

-si dime?-

-Podemos ser amigas?- Esa chica era demasiado tierna asi que no pude aguantar el impulso y me lance a abrazarla

-Crei que ya eramos amigas jeje nya- dije aun abrazándola pero ella estaba como el cabello de cierta tsundere pelirroja….espera de quien? Bueno no importa, al parecer no esta acostumbrada a el contacto

-QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE- decia aun roja y avergonzada

Jejeeje es muy divertida de seguro seremos grandes amigas

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Estabamos justo en la sala esperando que Kayocchin y su madre bajaran mientras mis padres hablaban de cosas al azar una opuesta a la otra mi padre solo hablaba de deportes y el seño koizumi solo hablaba de sus bandas favoritas….asi que de hay salio el fanatismo de Kayocchin por la música?

Justo cuando el reloj marcaba las 2:30 se oyeron pasos bajando de la escalera…..por ella bajo una castaña que llevaba puesta una falda colos blanca con un blusa del mismo color y un saco de color piel….se veía muy bien, enserio hasta pensar eso me pone triste? Que patético, pero cambiando el tema volvemos a lo principal….habia ignorado a Hanayo toda la semana seguro que estaría preocupada de el por que lo hice sin razón aparente para ella pero debía hacer mi parte….debia asegurarme de ser su amiga y nada mas.

-Kayocchin nya- Me puse de pie y me lance a abrazarla

-R-Rin-chan?- para cierta castaña lo único que pasaba por su mente era recuperar a su mejor amiga ya que parecía haberla estado evitando toda la semana y la verdad dudaba de si vendría,pero al parecer no seria necesario ya que tenia a su amiga con su carácter usual

-Te extrañe Kayocchin estaba muy aburrida-

-Y por que no me llamaste para que saliéramos a algún lugar?- demonios no soy buena mintiendo asi que piensa

-se me acabo la batería nya- la excusa perfecta jeje

-Todo el fin de semana?- Bueno no tan perfecta

-mmmm Kayocchin que habrá de comer?- dije desviando completamente el tema lo cual al parecer funciono

-Supongo que habrá sushi mi padre hace unas horas lo pidió-

-Genial Nya!- dije mientras nos íbamos al comedor

Mientras tanto una mujer de pelo largo solo veía como su pequeña hija aparentaba que todo estaba bien

.

.

.

.

La comida estuvo genial, nos habíamos despedido de la familia de mi mejor amiga y en estos momentos solo nos encontrábamos en el auto que se dirigía al supermercado ya que teníamos cosas que hacer….fue genial por fin estar con Kayocchin solo una semana parecieron años claro aun dolia pero era mejor enfrentarlo ahora, sabia que nada volveria a ser como antes aunque quien sabe lo que tiene preparado el futuro

En eso mi celular sono avisándome de un mensaje que había sido recibido al abrirlo me encontre con otro mensaje de Yui

 **De: Yui**

 **Buenas noches Hoshizora-san como sabes mañana es de nuevo lunes**

 **Quería saber si tiene la tarde libre, como dije me gustaría ir a la nueva cafetería pero….no tengo nadie con quien ir…..**

 **Le gustaría ir conmigo?**

-….-

 **Para: Yui**

 **Claro te parece bien si nos vemos en mi escuela a las 5?**

Era obvio que mi sentimientos no cambiarian, yo estaba enamorada de Hanayo eso era un hecho pero tengo que avanzar con ella o sin ella, junto a ella o junto a alguien mas

" _Tengo que continuar…"_

 **Que? creian que Rin se iba a ir? xD**

 **Como dije tenia planes para Yui desde un inicio ;3**

 **Lourdes1993: algo que le dije a un lector es que no quiero hacer la historia cliche (tanto por que si habra XD) ademas sin crueldad que seria este mundo :333**

 **KousakaKaede: Que bien que te guste el fic, espero que te guste n.n**

 **Hasta la proxima actualizacion n.n**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enserio perdon por la tardanza disfruten**

Capitulo 12

" _Mi propia felicidad"_

Apenas ayer volvi a mi relación normal con Kayocchin si asi se le puede llamar el simular amistad con el amor de tu vida pero bien volviendo al tema es lunes y estamos en clase de…..denme un momento, Donde rayos esta mi horario? Creo que lo deje por aquí nya…. Lo encontre…estamos en clase de Biologia…..que se supone que es eso? No lo se y como es que pase de la primaria sigue siendo un misterio

-Señorita Hoshizora podría explicar la teoría que viene en la pagina 113 con sus propias palabras?- decia el profesor llamándome por lo cual me puse de pie con mi libro

-Claro nya- empece a leer mi libro para comprender las lecciones

-Entiende lo que quiere decir la teoría?- preguntaba

-Por supuesto nya- el profesor solo sonrio por la actitud supongo por que soy una de las peores

-Excelente, entonces diganos que quiere decir-

-Quiere decir que la química no es para mi nya- al decir esto el salón callo en risas mientras el profesor tenia su cara tan roja que uno diría que explotaría en cualquier momento

-HOSHIZORA- dijo con enojo

-Si,si, ya se, salga de la clase y no vuelva hasta que vengan sus padres nya –respondi con el mayor desinteres mientras salía del salón

El profesor se quedo sorprendido Rin podría ser una estudiante Hiperactiva y un poco torpe pero no era una mala chica, pero lo que mostro fue solo rebeldía y desinteres

-Hanayo que le pasa a Rin-chan? Actua muy raro desde la semana pasada- decia una pelirroja captando la atención de cierta castaña que estaba igual de sorprendida que la mayoría del salón

-No lo se, la semana pasada fue muy rara ella parecía ignorar a todos excepto a Eli-chan y a Umi-chan pero en especial parecía estar evitándome a mi- respondia con un tono de preocupación

-Deberiamos comentarlo con las demás- al decir eso la castaña solo asintió para seguir escuchando la clase

.

.

.

Que hermoso es el cielo, quien ocupa estar aburrida en un salón escuchando temas que nunca usaremos en la vida en lugar de estar aquí mirando este Hermoso paisaje

Me encontraba en la azotea acostada en la parte superior de donde se encontraba la puerta era relajante el aire y la serenidad del lugar y eso que a mi me incomoda la tranquilidad pero en este caso preferia mil veces estar allí que cerca de Kayocchin era divertido y todo pero seguía doliendo como ya lo había meditado ella no tiene ninguna culpa pero el pensar que esos labios los tomaría alguien mas después de yo lo hiciera…..

Mientras pensaba en ello, mi celular sono por lo que lo saque enseguida era quien esperaba Yui, la verdad me entusiasmaba salir con alguien que fuera ajeno al tema o a mi situación pero era mucho mejor…además debo de seguir no? Y Yui es una chica muy agradable y linda….por que no intentarlo?

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien y esa es la situación- terminaba de hablar Maki a los demás miembros que se encontraban sentado en sus respectivas sillas del club con una vacia que claro era la de mi mejor amiga

-Si ahora que lo pienso se comporto muy extraño la semana pasada- hablo la arquera

-Pero como podemos ayudar? Rin-chan se niega a hablar con la mayoría- decia la modista de µ's

-simplemente tenemos que acorrarla y hacerla hablar-

-Es un gran idea nico-chan Yo voy por la cuerda!- decia Honoka de forma animada

-PODRIAN TOMARLO ENSERIO POR UNA VEZ EN SU VIDA!- una voz se alzo para silenciar a las demás esa voz era mia me irritaba ver como mis compañeras bromeaban mientras yo solo me preocupaba por mi mejor amiga asi que poniéndome decidi hablar –Deberiamos preocuparnos por Rin-chan no es momento para que estén jugando!-

-H-Hanayo calmate- decia la pelirroja poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro pero eso no me calmo ni en lo mas minimo

-No Maki, que harias si Nico-chan estuviera actuando como si fuera otra persona?- La pelirroja solo me miraba sorprendida y apenada

-No Hanayo, Rin esta actuando como debe- ese comentario me hizo enfadar demasiado al ver quien lo había dicho encontre a una rubia que solo suspiraba

-Tu sabes algo no es asi?...- le dije de una manera acusatoria pero ella ni parecía afectarle mi comentario

-Si…- respondio sin mas

-Como puedes ser su amiga y verla asi?- decia irritada si algo era raro en mi era que me pusiera furiosa pero no podía evitar sentir que aunque Rin fuera cariñosa conmigo y tuviera su actitud usual algo había cambiado….habia cambiado de manera drástica

-Crees que es fácil para mi verla en ese estado Hanayo? Crees que me gusta ver a una amiga asi?- eso me cayo como un balde de agua helada…es cierto lo olvide…todas somos sus amigas

-Eli….por favor dime que le pasa a Rin-chan- le dije en un tono suplicante

-lo siento Hanayo pero ni yo lo se…..lo único que te puedo decir es ….- temia el tono en el que lo dijo fue preocupado con miedo

-Que…..cosa-

-No creo que Rin vuelva a ser la misma nunca-

…..Que fue lo que…..dijo?...Rin-chan….nunca….

-Hanayo…..Estas bien?- hablaba Kotori mientras se acercaba a mi

-No….No lo estoy….- mi voz parecía carecer de vida era fría y triste

-Te rendiras?- esa frase la recuerdo

" _-No se como me vea Rin-chan es mas tal vez me odie por lo que siento…-_

 _-Entonces la dejaras ir? Te rendiras?-_

 _-….No, No lo hare-"_

-….-

-Lo haras?- me preguntaba ahora con una voz mas animada

-No, No lo hare yo amo a Rin-chan y luchare por ella- dije recobrando algo de mi actitud

-Esa es la Hanayo que conozco- me decia kotori mientras me abrazaba para darme animos –Nunca te rindas por mas difícil que sea todo-

-Gracias Kotori….-

-ACABAS DE DECIR QUE TE GUSTA RIN-CHAN- Dijo Honoka sorprendida… Demonios me olvide que las demás estaban aquí …acabo de confesar mis sentimientos delante de todas sin nisquiera estar consiente de ello? Porfavor dios matame en este momento

-E-E-E-ESO ES MUY INDECENTE-

-Eh? Por que dices eso Umi-chan? Es normal que le guste alguien no crees?-

-P-P-pero Decirlo delante de todas es muy indecente no lo entiendes Honoka- esta solo negó con la cabeza

-Deberiamos ir a practicar ya hace un rato que se paso la hora- decia Nozomi por primera vez hablando en todo el tiempo

Al decir esto todas las chicas empezaron a salir pero cierta rubia detuvo a la pelimorada.

-Nozomi, por que no intentas ayudar?- pregunto la rubia con una mirada seria y un poco molesta

-Es que Elicchi….no hay nada que podamos hacer….- respondio con una gran tristeza reflejada en su voz

-Por que? Por que lo dijeron tus estúpidas cartas?, el destino no siempre esta escrito en roca- decia como ultimo para salir enojada del club mientras dejo a una peli morada que solo miraba el suelo

-En esta ocasión si Elicchi, esta escrito en piedra nadie lo puede cambiar- dijo en un susurro para ella misma

.

.

.

.

Que hora es ya? Creo que me dormi, son las 3:30 ya deberíamos estar practicando no? me decia a mi misma pero por mas que escuchaba a mi alrededor no se oia nada…

-Bueno tal vez hoy no habrá practi- mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de la puerta abajo de donde yo me encontraba mientras vi entrar a todas mis compañeras una por una pero al parecer no se percataron de que estaba arriba de ellas en ese pequeño pedazo de azotea que estaba arriba de la puerta iba a bajar pero oi como mencionaban mi nombre en su platica por lo que decidi ver que decían

-Lo siento Hanayo pero tal vez Rin-chan ya se fue a casa- le decia a una Kayocchin que tenia un rostro muy desanimado

-Muy bien comencemos como siempre vamos a estirar asi que consigan a su pareja- decia Eli mientras daba un par de aplausos para llamar la atención de las demás

-Por fin estirare con alguien?- decia Honoka mientras salían lagrimas de felicidad por sus ojos

-Em no creo que hoy no nya- dije en voz alta mientras estaba sentada en donde mismo

-Rin-chan?! Que haces ahí arriba?!- decia Kayocchin con tono de preocupación –Te puedes caer baja de ahí!-

-Solo estaba durmiendo un poco nya y si ya voy- me dije poniéndome de pie y bajando por las escaleras, aunque pude haber bajado de un salto pero Kayocchin se asustaría

-Bueno empezamos nya?-

.

.

.

.

Eran las 4:40 acababamos de terminar la practica por lo que todas fuimos a cambiarnos, cuando Sali Kayocchin estaba esperándome en la entrada de la escuela con su clásica sonrisa tierna y dulce.

-Nos vamos Rin-chan?- me decia de forma amable como se supone que es Kayocchin

-No te irias con Kotori?-

-Eh? Por que dices eso?- cierto lo olvide no quiero que crea que estuve espiando, asi que mejor esperare a que lo hagan publico

-Por nada nya- decia con una cara de despreocupación pero por alguna razón sentía que ella me tenia muy vigilada estaba preocupada…. Al parecer sigue preocupada por lo de la semana pasada

-Por cierto Kayocchin Hoy no podre acompañarte a casa- de decia mientras chocaba mis dedos índices uno con otro mientras sonreía

-Eh? Pero por que?- me decia con una mirada curiosa y…..de preocupación…..otra vez? Esto se esta volviendo bastante molesto

-Veras tengo un compromiso con….-

-Rin-san! Por aquí!- gritaba una chica desde a fuera de la escuela

Kayocchin solo vio y se quedo completamente callada se notaba que la reconocia

-Rin-chan, ella es la chica de….-

-Si, del parque de diversiones, resulta que me la encontre el otro dia en el supermercado y es muy agradable asi que quedamos en salir las 2-

-Ya veo…- esto se estaba volviendo bastante incomodo por la mirada de mi amiga y la presencia de Yui

-B-Bien nos vemos mañana Kayocchin Nya- fue lo único que dije para luego salir corriendo hacia afuera de la escuela para encontrarme con mi acompañante de hoy

.

.

.

.

-Este pastel esta muy bueno Nya- enserio era el mejor pastel de fresas que había comido

-Jejejejeje tus expresiones son muy divertidas- me decia riendo, enserio ella tenia un rostro angelical –Cuentame Rin-san que es lo que te gusta?-

-Pues diría que el Ramen, el Ramen " _Kayocchin"_ Ya mencione Ramen nya? Le decia con una mueca muy parecida a un gato

-Esta bien la próxima vez que salgamos te prometo que la invitare a comer Ramen que le parece?

-Viva nya- como pensaba era muy refrescante estar con alguien que me alejara de los problemas por un instante

-Pensar que hace 2 semanas solo admiraba µ's y ahora estoy pasando el dia con la mas linda de ellas- Esta chica era timida y al mismo tiempo entusiasta me recordaba a Kayocchin pero ante su comentario no pude hacer mas que sonrojarme

-O-oh l-lo siento deje salir lo que pensaba asi n-nadamas- ven? Les dije que enserio tiene diferentes fases y cambian muy pero muy rápido

-N-no me molesta p-pero no creo que se la mas l-linda de µ's- decia aun con un gran sonrojo en la cara

-Pero lo es, en las encuestas esta en la mas alta-

-En que cosa?nya- encuestas? Si sabia que eran pero no tenia idea de que tuviéramos una

-Si,mire- dijo mientras me mostraba el teléfono

La mas linda: Rin Hoshizora

La mas tierna: Hanayo Koizumi

Las demás categoría las ocupaban las demás chicas aunque en ninguna quedaba por debajo del quinto lugar eso me hacia sentir feliz, el que la gente me acepte tal como soy

-Ve? Usted encabeza a la mas linda- me dijo mientras sus ojos seguían brillando de emoción

-Jejeje yo digo que exageran pero no importa nya-

.

.

.

.

Supermercado…por que la tienda cercana no podía estar abierta? Tuve que ir hasta alla además no me encontraba de humor el pensar que alguien mas estaba con Rin-chan me molestaba pero el hecho que me ponía furiosa era el hecho que Rin y ella no salieron como amigas y eso lo sabia hasta la pequeña neko…Rin se enamoro de aquella chica?...no puede ser…ella no podría….o si?

Justo cuando estaba pensando a lo lejos vio 2 siluetas paradas enfrente de la casa de Rin-chan

Al acercarme pude ver de quienes se trataba era Rin y aquella chica desconocida lo que yo hice fue esconderme entre unos arbustos un poco cercanos a la casa pero lo suficientemente alejados para mi estaban charlando muy animadamente podía oir risas y comentarios que Rin solo haría o hacia conmigo en verdad pareciera que Rin era la misma el problema…que no era conmigo

Después de unos minutos de verlas se despidieron de una forma rara ya que ambas se sonrojaron y sonrieron mientras se miraban para que luego Rin entrara a su casa, por su parte la chica empezaba a caminar…..enserio no podía perder a Rin-chan ante nadie todavía no me rindo

Enseguida corri atrás de donde se había ido hasta que al pasar 2 calles la vi caminando por la banqueta, al verla solo me acerque a ella

-Disculpa- Ella solo volteo a ver de donde provenia la voz

Al ver que era mia la chica se sobresalto –Koizumi-san que coincidencia como esta?-

-Bien,tu eres….-

-Oh perdón lo olvide mi nombre es Yui Suzuki mucho gusto- decia mientras hacia una reverencia

-Mucho gusto Suzuki-san…..Disculpa quisiera hablar contigo en otro momento crees que podrias?-

-Eh? Claro, pero sobre que?- decia curiosa

- _Sobre Rin Hoshizora-_

 **Enserio este capitulo casi no le di humor ni nada positivo diria que es el capitulo mas...serio? que he hecho**

 **perdon si los personajes en algun momento pierden su escencia pero debia de ponerlos en esya situacion no se si entiendan pero igual espero que les guste**

 **Hasta la proxima n.n**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quiero aclarar un error que tuve en capítulos pasados, la fecha de Rin eran 3 semanas no 2 por lo que nos encontramos en el martes osea 2 semanas y 2 dias**

Capitulo 13

" _Tu eres Rin Hoshizora….Quien?"_

Nos encontrábamos practicando en la azotea como cualquier dia normal después de clases, era un dia soleado pero al mismo tiempo había muchas nubes por lo que hacia mucha sombra en pocas palabras era un dia bastante fresco.

-Kayocchin eso duele nya- me decia una pelinaranja que cargaba en mi espalda para estirar estaba tan concentrada que me olvide que Rin estaba sobre mi espalda contra espalda

-L-lo siento!-Dije para luego bajarla, últimamente me distraigo fácilmente

-Auch, eres mala Kayocchin nya-comento mientras daba pequeños golpes a su espalda para calmar el dolor

-Rin-chan quieres que vayamos por algo para el dolor?- le dije con un tono de preocupación

-Porfavor nya- ahora ella recargaba su brazo en mi hombro mientras la ayudaba de ponerse de pie

-E-Eli-chan iremos un momento a la enfermería Rin-chan se lastimo-

La pelinaranja me miro con unos ojos que transmitían " _Enserio? Yo me lastime?"_

-Lo siento- le susurre al oído mientras ella volvia a poner esa sonrisa gatuna que por alguna razón era ya no se sentía como antes…..Debo de dejar de pensar en eso y esmerarme mas en lograr que ella vuelva a ser la misma para poder confesarle mis sentimientos

.

.

.

-Esto será bueno para el dolor muscular?- estaba revisando las etiquetas de varias medicinas que se encontraban en el estante mientras que la pequeña neko estaba sentada en la cama mientras aun tenia una mueca de dolor

-Que te parece si tomo una de cada frasco? Alguna debería funcionar no? nya- decia Rin conuna pequeña sonrisa traviesa

-1 de cada 1?! Eso puede ser peligroso Rin-chan- Como pudo si quiera pasarle eso por la cabeza?bueno aunque esa actitud inocente me enamoro no?

-Tengo un estomago muy resistente nya, el dia que fuimos a las aguas termales pude comer 12 tazones de ramen- decia con orgullo en su voz

-Rin-chan no deberías comer tanto ramen puede hacerte daño- le dije aun con mi vista en las medicinas, enserio no tienen pastillas para un simple dolor? Pastillas contra la influeza, contra el cáncer, pero no hay ninguna para el dolor muscular

Suspire cansada y decepcionada, de donde iba a conseguir algo que ayudara en el dolor de mi amiga

-Kayocchin revisaste esas de hay arriba nya?- comento mientras apuntaba sobre el estante

Es cierto había un pequeño frasco con una etiqueta que decia "Para dolores musculares" quien elije los nombres de estos medicamentos hoy en dia, al lado del frasco había una caja grande la cual ignore por completo

-Es cierto son esas. Déjame alcanzarlas si?- después de haber dicho eso me dispuse a tomar las pastillas poniéndome de puntas para lograr tomarlas

Ya casi, un poco mas, las tengo!

-KAYOCCHIN!-

De pronto fui empujada para caer sentada y oir un fuerte golpe que había pasado? Cuando volvi a la realidad vi algo que me helo la sangre por completo

Rin estaba tendida sobre el suelo mientras la caja que anteriormente estaba sobre el estante estuviera al lado de rin un poco abollada solo dure unos momentos en darme cuenta de lo que había pasado, cuando baje las pastillas la caja cayo y Rin me empujo mientras ella recibió el impacto

-RIN-CHAN!?- ahora me acercaba a ella mientras la movia con un poco de brusquedad –DESPIERTA RIN-CHAN!- al decir esto la pequeña peli naranja empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos mi alma se sintió como si se hubiera liberado del peso mas grande que pudiera existir

La Neko se levanto lentamente para sentarse en el suelo y quedar a mi altura mientras se tocaba la cabeza y hacia una mueca de dolor

-Rin-chan lo siento, Debi tener mas cuidado- le dije apenada, ella había recibido un golpe bastante duro por mi culpa menos mal que se encontraba completamente bi…

-Quien es Rin?- Eh? Que fue lo que dijo?

-Q-Que dijiste Rin-chan?-

-Quien eres tu?- ahora ponía unos ojos con un gran miedo incrustado sobre su rostro

Yo solo me limite a mirarla fijamente mientras abria los ojos como platos, era una broma por que si lo era no es divertida

-S-Soy yo Hanayo- dije mientras ponía mi mano en mi pecho para luego señalarla a ella- y tu eres Rin-chan-

-HANAYO Y RIN, NO PUEDEN ESCAPARSE DE LA PRACTICA ASI COMO ASI- entraba de golpe una peliazul

Al ver esto volvi a ver a Rin quien tenia el rostro lleno de terror y pánico

-U-umi-chan calmat…-necesitaba calmar las cosas pues se estaban saliendo de control pero ella solo me interrumpio

-No! Hanayo tu mas que nadie deberías saber que el love live esta a la vuelta de la esquina- ahora dirijio su vista hacia Rin para luego acercarse a ella de forma agresiva –Y tu Rin-

Ante el tono brusco en el que lo dijo Rin solo pudo retroceder hasta quedar recargada en la pared mientras se tomaba de la cabeza con sus 2 manos

-Ale-alejate….p-porfavor…..n-no me h-hagas daño- dijo con terror en su voz, jamas había visto a Rin asustada y era muy doloroso quien diría que la podría ver en ese estado

Después de esa reacción Umi solo retiro su tono y mirada agresiva para verla de una forma tan sorprendida como yo

-R-Rin estas bien?- ella intento poner su mano en su hombro pero La pelinaranja solo lo hizo a un lado de golpe

-QUIEN ERES? DONDE ESTOY? QUIEN SOY?- grito desesperada mientras veíamos como algunas lagrimas caian por su rostro

-H-Hanayo que paso-

-Ella me salvo de recibir un gran golpe y la termino golpeando a ella y cuando despertó….estaba asi-

-Perdio la memoria?-

-E-eso creo- no me gustaba esto, no me gustaba para nada, Rin perdiendo la memoria? Eso a veces puede ser permanente

Me incline un poco para quedar cerca de Rin aunque conservando la suficiente distancia para que ella no se sintiera amenzada

-H-hola, Mi nombre es Koizumi Hanayo soy tu mejor amiga, me recuerdas?-

Ella solo negó con su cabeza

-Y-Ya veo, Tu nombre es Rin Hoshizora tienes 15 años y estamos en primero de preparatoria, s-supongo que es un gusto conocerte Rin-chan- le dije estirando mi mano en forma de saludo

Ella solo miro mi mano dudosa para luego extender la suya,

-M-mucho g-gusto Koizumi-san- auch eso si dolio, creo que Rin-chan solo me había dicho por mi apellido 1 vez cuando apenas nos conocimos de niñas

La arquera que solo estaba mirando desde una distancia apartada no sabia que decir o que opinar, jamas había estado en una situación asi

-Umi-chan- decia una modista desde la puerta acompañada por las miembros faltantes

-Que paso?!- decia la peligengibre

-Es una larga historia pero por el momento démosle espacio a las 2- contestaba la arquera mientras sacaba a todas de la enfermería para dejarnos a las 2 solas

.

.

.

.

-A-asi que soy una school idol?-

-si-

-Y me gusta el Ramen?-

-aja-

-Ademas de que termino todas mis oraciones en nya?-

-asi es-

Ya era un poco tarde el sol estaba a punto de esconderse pero yo seguía hablando con Rin-chan en la enfermería que solo intentaba captar y procesar todo lo que le había dicho, claro después de cambiarnos para tener nuestra ropa de escuela normal

-E-entonces tu eres mi mejor amiga Koizumi-san?-

-Si, y descuida no necesitas decirme por mi apellido, dime Kayocchin-

-Em esta bien, pero por que Kayocchin? No seria mejor que te llamara Hanayo-san o algo asi?- Ese comentario fue aunque muy certero un golpe muy duro a mi me encantaba el apodo que Rin-chan me había puesto me hacia sentir especial para ella.

De la nada el teléfono de Rin vibro, ella solo miro hacia su saco y se dispuso a sacarlo y mirar la pantalla

-Em Hanayo-san, Tienes alguna idea de quien es Yui? Es mi amiga o algo?- Es enserio….aun ni cuando Rin pierde la memoria esa chica deja de aparecer en la conversación?

-Ella….S-supongo que es tu N-novia- eso debían de ser no? apenas ayer intente acordar con ella para vernos tenía que ver que relación tiene ella con Rin pero era muy evidente no? no eran solo conocidas y se notaba que su relación no era la de una amistad común pero … Aunque siento que Rin puede estar con ella siento que no lo hace por que la ama, la conozco muy bien para decir que Rin no esta interesada en ella de la misma manera pero por lo pronto no podía suponer nada

-N-n-n-novia? P-p-pero soy una chica…. A-a-acaso a mi me g-gustan las c-chicas?- Era una buena pregunta jamas había sabido sobre ese tipo de gustos con Rin

-P-podria decirse que si- El color de la cara de la pelinaranja subio de una forma arrasadora

-D-Dios que vergüenza- decia ella mientras se volteaba hacia la pared y golpeaba su cabeza levemente

-Rin! No hagas eso- lo único que le falta es otro golpe en la cabeza para que crea que es un gato

En ese instante me vino algo a la mente, si ella en ese momento creía que le gustaban las chicas y probablemente cuando recuperara su memoria olvidaría esto podría preguntarle libremente no?

-R-rin-chan- Dije con un tono de vergüenza y pena no podía creer lo que estaba apunto de preguntarle

-Si?- contesto volteando para dejar la pared con unas pequeñas abolladuras

-Q-que opinas de mi en manera r-r-romantica?-

-NYA?!- Al parecer eso lo dijo por inercia, un mal habito es difícil de quitar dicen –P-pues eres una chica muy linda, t-tierna y a-amable, eres la chica con la que toda persona quisiera estar….h-hasta yo- esto ultimo lo dijo rascándose la mejilla con un dedo de forma nerviosa

Ese comentario hizo que mis mejillas ardieran al rojo vivo, y al mismo tiempo me sentía feliz, el que rin-chan sintiera eso rellenaba mis esperanzas, me daba energías para pelear por ella y sabia que lo intentaría hasta el final.

-P-porque lo preguntas?- decia con una voz de vergüenza y con un rostro al rojo vivo

Bueno llegue hasta aquí asi que no tenia idea de que llegaría tan lejos –E-es que tenia la duda de que impresión tenia de mi la gente solo eso jeje-

-y-ya veo, por cierto hace un momento dije nya?-

-Si creo que si-dije mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa

.

.

.

.

-Asi que esta es tu casa eh?-

-Me sorprende que digas eso tu mas que nadie conoce esta casa-

-si tal vez pero como te dije apenas y recuerdo que es lo que se come y que es lo que no-

Estabamos en mi habitación Rin-chan y yo, decidi que no seria bueno dejarla sola mientras sus recuerdos no hayan vuelto a su lugar

-Rin-chan quieres darte una ducha?-

Ella solo ladeo su cabeza al oir esa frase –Que es una ducha?-

-B-b-bueno p-pues…..es-

-Tranquila Hanayo-san estoy jugando jeje- dijo mientras reia –Claro, me gustaría, pero no deberías ducharte tu primero?-

-No, tu eres la que debería hacerlo primero, al fin y al cabo eres la invitada- ante lo dicho rin solo sonrio para levantarse e ir hasta al baño tarareando "Love Wing Bell"

Era agradable el hecho de pasar tiempo asi con Rin-chan no por que me gustara el hecho de que ella no recordara nada en lo absoluto si no que Rin de alguna manera se sentía completa como si aquella sonrisa que hace unos días carecia de algo hubiera vuelto

De pronto un sonido se escucho de alguna parte de la habitación, al seguirlo termine en el uniforme de Rin-chan era su celular por lo que decidi tomarlo probablemente de nuevo seria Yui pero para mi sorpresa el numero no era de japon, tuve una curiosidad inmensa por lo que me dispuse a contestar

-Diga?-

Depues de eso se oyo una voz de una mujer un tanto mayor pero con una voz amable

-Hola buenas noches Habla la señorita Hoshizora- debería mentir o decir la verdad

-Si, ella esta al teléfono-

-Oh un gusto mi nombre el Mizaki quería saber si ya tomo una decisión sobre nuestra propuesta-Propuesta? De que habla?

-D-disculpe pero no recuerdo muy bien los términos de la propuesta-

-Claro déjeme decírselos Es una transferencia a Estados Unidos con una beca en un internado de atletismo por 2 años además de el resto de este- eso me dejo sin habla podría jurar que los segundos de golpe se convirtieron en horas, era imposible el pensar que esa amiga me abandonara aunque eso explicaría el por que actuo tan raro los últimos dias

" _Rin-chan me dejara?..."_

 **Quiero dejar un pequeño aviso, dependiendo de como tomen el capitulo seguire la historia...la verdad estos ultimos 2 dias no e estado en mi mejor momento por cuestiones personales si les gusta supongo que lo continueare mañana pero si no tomare un descanso de unos dias**

 **Y si perdon por lo del ultimo capitulo las 2 estuvieron un poco fuera de si**

 **pero yo creo que serian las reacciones adecuadas, si pierdes al amor de tu vida? la dejarias ser feliz pero te destroza por dentro no?**

 **Si alguien que amas esta actuando de una manera irracional y no se lo toman enserio? uno se enojaria no creen?**

 **Como les dije ustedes decidan si la historia se debe dar un respiro o si debo continuarla al mismo ritmo?**

 **Bueno hasta la siguiente u-u**


	14. Chapter 14

**Tarde es mejor que nunca O3O**

Capitulo 14

 _"Que es lo que planeas"_

Era tarde, la oscuridad ya gobernaba en las calles, todas las personas debían de estar dormidas o al menos eso pensaría la mayoría de la gente

Entre la completa oscuridad de la habitación había una persona de pie, una chica, una chica pelinaranja que se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, ella sostenia un marco en el cual solo comenzaban a caer lagrimas…..

 _"Kayocchin…Lo siento….Pero me rindo… simplemente no puedo…no puedo soportarlo"_

Las lagrimas caian de su cara mientras esta se mantenía con una expresión neutra, no reflejaba sufrimiento…..no reflejaba dolor….solo mostraba a una chica con una expresión normal mientras las lagrimas caian de sus ojos.

Esta sostenia en sus 2 manos una foto de ella y Hanayo la chica que tanto había amado y por la cual estaba tomando esa decisión tan difícil

A su espaldas se escucho un pequeño murmullo por lo cual ella esa chica se volteo para encontraba su mejor amiga castaña, la cual se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama

Hace apenas unas horas ella había sufrido de un golpe el cual había hecho que perdiera sus recuerdos por completo pero al no poder conciliar el sueño decidio buscar algo que hacer o en que entretenerse, al principio opto por un libro o algúna revista de no ser por que en el camino encontró esa foto antes mencionada, al verla detenidamente….. Recordo todo, todo lo que vivio, todas sus amigas, todo lo que quería olvidar y todo lo que tenia que hacer

-Duerme bien Kayocchin- susurro mientras se acercaba a la castaña y se inclinaba hacia ella para depositar un pequeño beso en su frente….

-Eh? Que estoy haciendo? Se supone que estaba buscando un libro y por un leve momento siento que perdi el conocimiento- dijo la pelinaranja…de nuevo lo había olvidado todo

Aquel momento su verdadero yo se hizo presente solo por unos momentos para dejar aquellos pensamientos y acciones tan rápidamente como se desvanecio de nuevo

.

.

.

.

-Arroz en forma de gato- murmuraba dormida yo mientras soñaba que estaba montada sobre tal criatura imaginaria

Un ruido invadio la tranquilidad de la habitación para sacarme de aquel hermoso sueño, era el despertador de mi celular…..

 _"Porque cuando sueño algo bueno pasa eso?"_ Me decia mentalmente mientras me sentaba en mi cama lentamente tallandome los ojos con las manos

-Rin-chan ya despierta, tenemos escuela- dije mientras aun me tallaba los ojos, después de recuperar lleve mi vista al suelo para encontrar el futon que había puesto el dia anterior para rin-chan, al verlo solo encontre este ya doblado y acomodado pero por ningún lado estaba Rin-chan…No puede ser, ella no recuerda nada! No puede haber salido o si?!

Me levante enseguida de la cama para empezar a buscar por las diversas habitación…

-Rin-Chan estas aquí?- decia mientras abria una puerta que llevaba al baño para encontrar vacio

-Rin-chan?!- dije repitiendo el mismo proceso pero ahora con el cuarto e mis padres, pero con el mismo resultado….vacio

Repeti el proceso una infinidad de veces en el segundo piso para verificar es mas podría jurar que revise por lo menos 2 veces mas de una habitación

Un gran pánico me estaba invadiendo, estaba empezando a sudar y a desesperarme….a donde fue Rin? No recordaba nada, y yo era la única que la mantenía tranquila mientras se encontrara en aquel estado.

Decidi bajar por las escaleras a toda velocidad para seguir buscando, al bajar no tuve que dar ni un paso para ver a una chica pelinaranja cambiada ya con su uniforme, estaba en la cocina concentrada moviendo algo con sus manos.

En ese momento solo me limite a suspirar, sentí una gran tranquilidad, ella no había salido de la casa y estaba sana y salva en la cocina…..Espera…..en la cocina? Pero si Rin ni siquiera sabe cocinar….

-Em….B-buenos días- Pronuncie en un tono un poco alto mientras me acercaba lentamente a la cocina

Ella solo alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la mia y luego sonreir –Bueno días Hanayo-san- me respondio para luego regresar su mirada a sus manos mientras seguía moviendo algo en ellas.

-V-veo que no has recuperado tu memoria-dije con cierto pesadez en mi tono, no me gustaba esta Rin, yo quería a mi pequeña gatita traviesa de vuelta….la extrañaba mucho.

-Jejeje lo siento pero sigo sin recordar nada- contesto sin dirigirme la mirada aun concentrada en lo que hacia….Pero que hacia?

-Em….Rin-chan que estas haciendo- pregunte mientras me acercaba de cerca para observar de cerca sus manos las cuales tenían…Arroz?

-Estoy haciendo el desayuno, supuse que era lo menos que podia hacer para agradecerte por todas las molestias que te has tomado por una chica un tanto despistada y perdida jeje, asi que por que no tomas asiento mientras te sirvo tu desayuno, Hanayo-san?- Esas palabras hicieron que se me subieran los colores a la cabeza, esta Rin podría no ser la chica que yo amaba pero lucia como ella y esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera mucho mas rápido de lo normal

Yo solo me limite a tomar asiento en una de las sillas del comedor mientras bajaba la mirada un poco avergonzada

A los pocos minutos de haber tomado asiento Rin-chan se acerco con un plato grande y un tazos de arroz, mientras traia un vaso con lo que parecía jugo de naranja

Yo no podia creer lo que estaba viendo, el plato grande contenia un gran omelett muy bien preparado –R-r-rin-chan d-donde aprendiste a h-hacer esto?- preguntaba aun asombrada por lo que estaba viendo

-Mmmm en el libro de cocina que tenían guardado por ahí en la cocina, me puse a leerlo desde muy temprano y decidi intentarlo….que tal me quedo?- contestaba la pelinaranja mientras se sentaba justo enfrente de mi ya con su plato y vaso para acompañarme a desayunar

Estaba nerviosa, jamas había probado la comida que preparaba Rin ya que ella siempre decia que la cocina no era lo suyo por lo que nunca cocino nada excepto aquella vez que fuimos al parque de diversiones que me preparo un sencillo platillo de arroz pero eso no cuenta como cocinar, en pocas palabras nunca lo había hecho…..hasta el momento

Solo rebane un pequeño pedazo de aquel platillo que se encontraba enfrente de mi para llevar el tenedor a mi boca con dicho pedazo..

Cuando lo comi sentí como toda mi mente se ponía en blanco….Esto…ESTO

-Bueno que te parece?- pregunto la pelinaranja al ver que me había quedado completamente congelada aun con el tenedor en la boca

-Esto…..E-esto…ES LO MAS DELICIOSO QUE HE PROBADO EN MI VIDA!- Grite a todo pulmón mientras me ponía de pie violentamente, con lo ojos reflejando estrellas " _No me digas que Rin-chan además de ser una prodigio en el deporte…..ES UNA GENIO DE LA COCINA?!"_

-M-Me alegra que le gustara- respondio ella mientras se sonrojaba por el comentario y se rascaba nerviosamente la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras sonreía –Por cierto Hanayo-san, donde están sus padres?-

-Ellos se fueron por 2 semanas justo hace antier, un dia después de que tu y tu familia vinieron a comer- explique mientras seguía dando bocados rapidos a la comida

-Ya veo, asi que vive sola?-

-No, ellos son managers de una agencia musical, se encargan de encontrar nuevos artistas y intentan llevarlo a lo mas alto, supongo que eso influyo mucho a mi sueño de ser una idol-

-Oh, eso es genial…..O NO! ya vio la hora Hanayo-san? Se nos hara tarde- Mire el reloj de la cocina para darme cuenta que solo quedaban 15 minutos …..por que se preocupa? La escuela solo queda a 5 minutos corriendo, además a Rin le encantaba correr

-Pero tenemos tiempo de sobra- le respondi con un tono el cual pretendía tranquilizarla

-Pero le falta ducharse y cambiarse-

-….-

COMO ME OLVIDE DE ESO?! Ah cierto Sali a buscar a Rin-chan tan rápido que lo olvide….PERO DE IGUAL MANERA COMO LO PUDE OLVIDAR?!

.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en clase de biología….estaba algo preocupada, el como pudiera reaccionar de ver de nuevo a Rin en su clase después de la ultima vez que se vieron hace 2 dias …pero lo que en verdad me asustaba es que Rin no tenia su memoria de vuelta y que por lo que había visto ella era muy propensa a alterarse en ese estado

-Muy bien, alguien tiene la respuesta a que es una Eucariota?- Eso no lo entendia yo, puedo ser una buena estudiante pero esta lección es muy complicada, hasta Maki-chan no entendia ya que también tenia una mueca de confusión –Nadie?-

La pelinaranja de delante de mi alzo su mano, todo el salón se quedo mirando boquiabiertos era la primera vez que ella levantaba la mano voluntariamente en una clase que no se tratara de educación física

-Señorita Hoshizora, espero que no sea otra de sus bromas- dijo el profesor mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho

-Broma?- dijo ella confundida ladeando la cabeza- Bueno no importa de igual manera la respuesta es que es una celula que tiene el nucleo diferenciado mediante una membrana y puede habitar entre animales y plantas-

Juraria que el profesor se le habían metido por lo menos 2 moscas de tan sorprendido que estaba, no lo culpo yo estoy igual o peor…

-C-correcto señorita H-Hoshizora, p-puede sentarse-

-Gracias- respondio ella para luego volver a su asiento

Era increíble como era posible que Rin-chan respondiera una pregunta tan complicada mientras no tenia memoria, también se debería haber olvidado de las clases o no? y aunque no lo hubiera hecho no es como si ella pusiera mucha atención.

-Hanayo…..como es que Rin sabe eso?- me preguntaba disimuladamente una pelirroja mientras mantenía el tono bajo para no ser descubierta por el profesor

-No lo se…..yo también estoy igual de sorprendida-

.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en clases de educación física, estábamos en una prueba de velocidad, me encontraba en medio de mis 2 amigas la neko y la tsundere

-Bien Rin…..nos diras como sabias la respuesta de aquella pregunta?- preguntaba la pelirroja fastidiada, al parecer no podia creer que Rin le hubiera ganado

-Lo siento Nishikino-san no te quería molestar, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta ayer no podia conciliar el sueño por lo que decidi que era mejor intentar repasar las cosas que venían en los libros ya que también las había olvidado- respondio con una sonrisa culpable y una pequeña gota bajando por su frente.

-Hoshizora te toca!- gritaba la maestra desde la pista de atletismo

Rin se despidió con un "Vengo enseguida" para nosotras no era ninguna preocupación o interés ver a Rin correr ya que si se trata de deporte ella siempre gan…

-Mazaki Gana! Segundo lugar Kunde y por ultimo tercer lugar Hoshizora-Habiamos oído bien? Rin había perdido…En deporte?

La pelinaranja venia corriendo lentamente hacia nosotras mientras la pelirroja y yo teníamos la mirada completamente fija en ella

-Eh? Hanayo-san? Nishikino-san? Que pasa?- preguntaba mientras nos veía con cara de preocupación

-Rin…tu perdiste…- empezó la pelirroja

-….Corriendo…-para luego yo completar la oración

-Jejeje si, aquellas chicas se veía que se iban a esforzar para ganar asi que decidi que seria mejor dejarlas cumplirlo- decia poniendo una gran sonrisa

-Ya viste a Hoshizora? Ella cambio mucho…..es muy linda-

-Hoshizora se ha vuelto de mi tipo de chica-

-Linda, educada? Creo que a mi madre le gustaría tenerla de nuera-

Los murmullos empezaban…..de nuevo, Que acaso nadie puede dejar en paz a MI Rin-chan?!

.

.

.

-Asi que tu eres la nueva Rin?- decia una peligengibre que se acercaba mucho a pelinaranja

-s-si- respondia nerviosamente mientras aun se mantenía en su silla

\- no recupero la memoria Hanayo?-preguntaba Eli mientras yo solo negué con la cabeza, puede ser que esta nueva chica fuera perfecta en casi todos los aspectos y a la gente le gustaba mas pero…Yo amo a aquella pelinaranja que Tiene sus defectos pero que al mismo tiempo es la que tiene mi amor y la quiero devuelta

-Tu que opinas Maki- decia Eli mientras le dirijia su mirada a la pelirroja

-Tsh tenemos que regresarla a la normalidad, esta es muy molesta, incluso mas que cuando Rin era hiperactiva- decia con un tono molesto y frustrado

-Ya te dije que lo siento Maki-san- le reprocho la pelinaranja en un tono suave y culpable

-Eh? Por que? Que paso?- hablaba la pelinegra mientras observaba a su novia pelirroja la cual solo desvio la mirada molesta

-Lo que pasa es que Rin-chan supo mas en clase de biología que Maki-respondi explicando el enojo de mi compañera

-BUAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA- Nico había rompido en risas junto con Honoka

-La JAJAJAJA neko te gano JAJAJAJAJA- dijo la pelinegra mientras que la pelirroja solo se sonrojaba en una combinación de vergüenza y de molestia

-Por cierto…Donde están Umi y Kotori- preguntaba la pelimorada

-Cierto, Umi dijo que iba al club de arquería y Kotori la acompaño por esta vez- respondia la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

(Nota del autor: ME DICEN COMO HONOKA LLEGO A ESTAR EN EL PODER? Enserio xD)

-Ya ve…- sin que la rubia terminara la frase un pequeño objeto paso velozmente por los suelos

-UN RATON!- Grito a todo pulmón mientras todas las miembros nos subíamos en las sillas del club…..excepto cierta pelinaranja

Ella solo se quedo parada hasta que por fin reacciono

-UN RATON NYAA~- esta se puso en 4 patas y juraría que vi unas pequeñas orejas saliendo de su cabello

Haci fue como por 5 minutos Rin persiguió al roedor hasta que lo atrapo y lo puso en un pequeño frasco

-Bien chicas volvamos a lo que estábamos nya~- dijo mientras ponía al raton en un frasco en una pequeña bolsa para liberarlo luego

-Rin….No me digas que desde un principio recordabas todo…- decia la pelinegra con una mirada seria

-Jejejejeje No….Weno si – respondia con una sonrisa gatuna

-Pero en ese caso por que te mantuviste fingiendo?- preguntaba con curiosidad la peligengibre

-mmmmm, por que asi Kayocchin no se separo de mi en todo el dia Nya~- decia mientras se lanzaba hacia mi y me abrazaba por lo que yo me sonrojaba de una manera intensa, pero no me interesaba lo que me importaba era…LA TENIA! TENIA A MI PEQUEÑA NEKO DE REGRESO!

-Espera Rin, como supiste la respuesta en ese caso!- preguntaba la pelirroja molesta

-En si no era mentira, ayer repase todos los libros y cuando recupere la memoria después de salir a la escuela con Kayocchin hoy, ya había memorizado todo Nya….Asi que esto se siente ser inteligente eh?...No me gusta- respondio mientras ponía unos ojos de cansancio pero aun abrazandome

Todos reimos ante el comentario de no ser por…

-D-disculpa- una nueva voz de oyo en la sala, una chica de cabello Negro y ojos color miel se asomo por la puerta –A-Aquí puedo encontrar a….-iba hablar hasta que con la mirada encontró a la pelinaranja que buscaba –Rin-san!- exclamo con fuerza

-H-Hola Yui- le decia la pelinaranja mientras se separaba del abrazo conmigo

-D-desde ayer no contesta mis mensajes…..p-paso algo?- dijo nerviosamente la chica

-Si- contesto seriamente la Neko….seriamente…..Rara vez veía a Rin-chan de ese modo –Necesito hablar un momento contigo….a solas- esas palabras me sorprendieron pero además hicieron que mi pecho doliera… Acaso Rin se le pensaba confesar?

-C-claro- respondio la chica también sorprendida por la repentina propuesta de la pelinaranja

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo mirándome fijamente mientras me daba una sonrisa melancolía, no me gustaba esto

Pasaron los minutos y los demás miembros estaban especulando sobre que podrían estar hablando con lo que cada teoría hacia que me sintiera aun peor y mas decaída

El tiempo parecía eterno, revise mi celular y solo habían pasado 10 min. Lo que para mi ya habían sido Horas, antes perdia la nocion del tiempo por ella y ahora por ella tengo muy presente la nocion del tiempo…demasiado presente

De pronto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y las charlas de las demás chicas entro esa persona en la que había estado pensando por todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente

-Bien, Vamos a practicar o hay dia libre nya?- dijo alzando la mano y sonriendo

" _Que fue lo que paso haya afuera? Por que te ves tan feliz Rin-chan…."_

 **Espero que les haya gustado nwn, 2 dias fueron suficientes, Me siento mucho mas inspirado y con ganas de seguir la historia :3**

 **reviews? Porfavor u-u?**

 **Hasta Mañana B3/**


	15. Chapter 15

**Para los que quieran disfrutar el capitulo con musica les recomiendo "Down to nothing" Ya que es la cancion que la que estuve escribiendo**

 **espero lo disfruten :3**

Capitulo 15

" _Un dia que no podre recuperar jamas"_

Estaba lavando los platos de la cena, eran alrededor de las 9 P.M. el silencio gobernaba en la habitación…..Extraño un poco a mis padres ellos siempre mantienen una atmosfera de armonía pero era su trabajo y no podia exigirles que lo dejaran solo por un capricho o si?

Estaba tallando uno de los platos que habíamos usado Rin-chan y yo en el desayuno…Fue un dia muy….particular? Rin-chan fingio todo el tiempo el no tener su memoria solo para pasar mas tiempo conmigo, eso me hacia muy feliz…..Pero no todo en el dia podia ser bueno, estaban los murmullos de aquellas chicas que les gusto una Rin que actuaba y sobre todo estaba esa chica… Esa chica Yui, es muy amable, linda y tierna pero cuando esta cerca de Rin me da demasiada Rabia…una que siempre tenia que reprimir, además siento mucha curiosidad y temor del que pudieron hablar ellas dos

De la nada el celular que tenia en el bolsillo de mi pijama empezó a vibrar dándome a entender que tenia una llamada en mi celular. Al sacarlo para verificar de quien era no pude evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa

 **(LLAMADA ENTRANTE)**

 **RIN-CHAN :3**

Al ver aquello solo me invadio una gran felicidad, me estaba llamando la pequeña pelinaranja, estaba a punto de contestar pero una frase resonó en mi cabeza , la cual hizo que me detuviera

" _Yui, necesito hablar contigo…..A solas"_ aquella frase solo me hizo dudar, acaso ella quería hablarme sobre eso? Si lo hiciera Como lo afrontaria?

El celular se detuvo mientras yo aun seguía sumida en mis pensamientos, me daba miedo el contestar " _Que estoy haciendo? Deberia de oir primero a Rin-chan antes de sacar conclusiones"_

En eso el celular volvió a sonar por lo que respondi de inmediato

-H-Hola Rin-chan?- Pregunte poniéndome el celular en el oído

-Hija ya llevas eso?- se oia a su madre de fondo mientras le hacia tal pregunta a Rin-chan mientras ella contestaba –Si,Si, ya lo llevo nya~-

-Hola Kayocchin Nya~-decia poniendo por fin atención en el teléfono

-H-Hola Rin-chan, Que es lo que pasa?- pregunte nerviosa pues la duda me estaba matando, Rin es cariñosa y atenta pero no suele llamar muy seguido a menos que sea algo urgente, normalmente manda mensajes cuando se trata de platicar un poco

-Kayocchin quiero pedirte un muy gran favor nya~- dijo en tono animado

-De que se trata Rin-chan?- dije en tono precavido, normalmente Rin-chan pide locuras, la ultima vez me pidió si me podia poner un traje de raton para que ella se pudiera inspirar, pero mi pregunta sigue ahí, Como es que ver a un raton te puede inspirar?

-No es nada grande Kayocchin, tranquila nya- agrego en un intento de calmar mi ansiedad, lo cual logro

Suspire de alivio al saber que la neko no pediría nada fuera de lugar –Menos mal Rin-chan, siempre terminas pidiéndome locuras jeje-

-Si Nya, hablando del favor que tenia que pedirte…Quiero que mañana faltemos a clase, Vamos a divertirnos a algún lugar- Comento con su tono travieso el cual comúnmente significaba que enserio planeaba hacerlo

-F-Faltar? Pero eso no seria malo?

-Solo si nos descubre Nya, yo ya me reporte enferma-la pelinaranja ya lo había planeado todo desde un inicio

-P-pero Rin-chan, por que no salimos otro di-

-Por que necesito que sea mañana Porfavor- me interrumpio dejando su tono animado para cambiarlo por uno serio

Normalmente no oia a mi amiga asi por lo que decidi aceptar por esta vez, Si mis papas se llegan a enterar me matan…..

-Acepto, pero solo por esta vez Rin-chan-

-Perfecto Nya! Pasare por ti a la misma hora que salimos a la escuela, Asegurate de no quedarte dormida nya-

-Yo? Pero si tu eres la que siempre se queda dormida- protestaba

-No importan los detalles nya, Bueno me tengo que ir tengo que ayudar a mi madre con algunas cosas, Nos vemos Kayocchin Nya~- y asi finalizo la llamada sin ni siquiera permitirme decir una palabra mas

Ahora me encontraba de pie en medio de la cocina mirando el celular como si el tuviera las respuestas a todas mis dudas.

.

.

.

.

-Rin-chan a donde vamos?- preguntaba a mi acompañante que había estado caminando a mi lado sin decir ni una palabra pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, las 2 llevabamos nuestros uniformes de la escuela ya que seria muy raro el hecho que vieran a 2 chicas de nuestra edad con ropa casual en la calle en Horas de clases

-Al cine claro nya- respondia como si mi pregunta fuera completamente obvia

-Oh, p-pero eso no lo pudimos haber hecho por la tarde? No había necesidad de faltar-

-Pero en la tarde tengo que ayudar a mi madre con algo asi que no podría, además que faltare a la practica de hoy Nya~-

-Y-ya veo- agregue para volver a caminar en un silencio acogedor, no era incomodo, era….reconfortante, la persona que he amado toda mi vida se encontraba a mi lado, claro que seria asi no?

.

.

Llegamos al cine que estaba completamente vacio, solo había unas cuantas personas, pero no mas de eso

-Kayocchin, yo ire a comprar las palomitas, tu podrias ir por las…..-

-Entradas?- la interrumpi para terminar la oración y sonreírle

Ella solo se sonrojo un poco por aquella sonrisa hermosa que la castaña había hecho dedicada a ella y se fue rápidamente a cumplir con su trabajo

Las 2 no duramos ni un poco comprando ya que rápidamente fuimos atendidas y nos dirjimos a la sala

No habían pasado ni 30 minutos y Rin-chan ya estaba temblando, la película era de Terror, crei que ella había dicho que lo había superado hace años, a ella le daban miedo las películas de este tipo, es gracioso por que normalmente es la chica que le gustan los disfraces, los monstruos y todo lo relacionado al horror, pero cuando se trataban de películas ella decia que se veian muy realistas por lo que nunca le había gustado.

-Rin-chan si tienes miedo podemos salir de la sala- le decia mientras la miraba con una expresión de preocupación

-N-No, e-esto no me a-asusta- justo en ese momento apareció una escena sorpresa de esa que usan los juegos baratos con secuelas inecesarias para asustar a los niños de youtube…pero bien volviendo al tema se asusto tanto que solo solto un pequeño grito

-Kyaa!- grito para ponerse de pie y luego abrazarme con fuerza…..Supongo que no es tan malo esto jeje

.

.

.

Salimos del cine después de que acabara la película,mi pequeña amiga estaba demasiado aferrada a mi brazo, era divertido verla asi aunque sea un pensamiento cruel jeje

-La próxima vez elegiremos algo mas tranquilo- le dije poniéndole una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que ella solo bajo la mirada

-…..-

-Rin-chan?- llame su atención al ver no respondia como había esperado

Ella levanto la mirada para darme una gran sonrisa –S-Si…La p-próxima vez yo elijo la película nya-

Caminamos por un rato aunque ella seguía tomada de mi brazo aunque al parecer ya se había calmado, alrededor la gente nos miraba con una miradas de desaprovacion…..Al parecer simulábamos ser una pareja y a la gente le molestaba eso, a mi? No me importa en lo mas minimo

-Rin-chan te parece si paramos a almorzar?- le dije mientras señalaba con mi mano libre, un pequeño restaurant dentro del centro comercial

-Claro nya, necesito un poco de Ramen- decia mientras se golpeaba levemente el estomago

-P-pero parece mas del tipo de restaurant donde sirven comida mas "Comun"- decia con una leve gota de sudor bajando por mi cara

.

-Aquí tiene su Ramen y para usted su Omelett- decia un hombre que nos daba lo que habíamos ordenado cada una….No puedo creer que en un restaurant tan normal como este vendan Ramen

-Ves Kayocchin? El ramen se aprecia en todos lados nya- decia la pelinaranja mientras empezaba a comer con sus palillos

-Dios, no puedo creer que enserio pidieras eso de desayunar Rin-chan, un dia te podría hacer mal al estomago-

-Pero si tu sigues almorzando arroz-respondio mientras señalaba mi plato

-Pero el arroz es la fuente de la vida! El elixir de los dioses!- respondia animadamente mientras la pequeña pelinaranja solo sonreía nerviosa, algo que jamas debias hacer conmigo era criticar el arroz

-E-esta bien nya- dijo intentando calmarme lo cual logro

-Por cierto Rin-chan en que le tenias que ayudar a tu mama- al oir esa pregunta la pelinaranja puso una cara que reflejaba tristeza para luego cambiarla de inmediato por una sonrisa

-Ella quieres que le ayude a mandar unos paquetes con sus amigas- respondio inocentemente

Por alguna razón me costaba creerle lo que había dicho pero cuando iba a consultárselo una idea rápidamente se interpuso en el camino y cambio por completo el resultado

-Rin-chan…..Tu y Suzuki-san están saliendo- la pregunta parecio no traerle buenos recuerdos ya que puso cierta mueca

-No somos nada…ni siquiera amigas- me dijo sonriendo con un gran arrepentimiento reflejado

-Pero entonces que paso ayer?- deja de preguntar no ves que Rin-chan no quiere hablar de eso

-Pues…-

-Acaso tu te confesaste y te rechazo?- Para, debo de Parar Rin-chan se ve lastimada

-Kayocchin lo que paso fue que…- dijo intentando formar una sonrisa inutil

-Acaso no tienes la confianza para decírmelo?- PARA!

-Claro que la tengo…-

-Entonces por que no me lo cuentas…- ahora ella me interrumpia

-Le deje en claro que no siento nada por ella!- grito atrayendo la atención de varias personas en el restaurant y al mismo tiempo dejándome petrificada por ver la reacción que había tenido por culpa de mis preguntas

-L-Lo s-siento no quise gritarte Kayocchin- decia bajando un poco la mirada

-N-no yo lo siento no debi hablarte asi- como le había podido hablar asi por culpa de los celos? Pero aun sintiéndome culpable, me di cuenta que me sentía feliz por lo que ella dijo, no eran nada

-Kayocchin hay un ultimo lugar que quiero que visitemos-

.

.

.

.

-Que recuerdos, pareciera que fue ayer cuando estuvimos aquí por primera vez- decia con gran admiración por el lugar que estábamos en ese momento

-Asi es Kayocchin para mi, ese dia es el mas especial….El dia que te conoci-una gran ráfaga de viento paso haciendo que su cabello pelinaranja bailara deacuerdo a la naturaleza mientras me daba una calida mirada –El dia que te conoci-

En ese momento veía a Rin-chan como un angel, el viento agitando su pelo de esa manera, esa radiante sonrisa que me estaba dedicando y sobre todo esos ojos que transmitían el cariño con el que me estaba mirando

-Aquí nos conocimos, cuando nuestros padres nos trajeron solo para platicar un poco- volvia a hablar la pelinaranja mientras yo la veía atentamente esa forma tan serena en que hablaba y movia cada musculo de su cuerpo mientras el aire seguía soplando –Ese dia pensaba que me aburriría jugando en las resbaladillas pero…..ahi estabas tu Hanayo- Ella estaba llamándome por mi nombre y estaba evitando por completo su habito linguistico –Desde ese dia nos volvimos unidas, te convertiste en la persona mas importante de mi vida, Hanayo-

-Rin-chan….que estas….-

-Siempre cuidaste de mi como si me tratara de tu hermana o mejor aun de tu propia hija,siempre te preocupaste por que me alimentara bien, que estudiara, que fuera buena con todos….a afrotarlo todo con una sonrisa,siempre me protegiste de los abusivos…las burlas…tu fuiste la única que siempre me alentó a seguir adelante y olvidar el pasado, decias que el pasado solo era un presente que a veces no debíamos recordar, pero te quiero decir que aunque el pasado se deba olvidar yo jamas podría llegar a olvidar todo lo que has hecho por mi, jamas te separaste de mi lado, te quiero agradecer por todo Hanayo Koizumi- finalizo mientras sonreía ampliamente

-Por que me dices esto Rin-chan?- pregunte sin dejar de verla , ella después de terminar con aquellas palabras desaparecio aquella mirada que me hipnotizaba para dejar a la típica Rin-chan

\- Te quería agradecer por cuidar de mi mientras no tenia mi memoria, es todo nya- decia formando una gran sonrisa gatuna –Por cierto Kayocchin debo de irme mi madre me espera-

Le iba a responder pero sin previo aviso me abrazo, que era este abrazo?...se sentía tan lleno de emociones, pero era reconfortante

-Nos vemos pronto- dijo dulcemente aun abrazandome para luego separarse e irse no sin antes mirar atrás por una ultima vez….esos ojos que me habían enamorado

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estabamos en clase de literatura era la ultima clase para por fin ir al club y no me podia concentrar por que?

Abri mi celular para ver el mensaje que me había deprimido a lo largo de dia

 ** _De: Rin-chan :3_**

 ** _Kayocchin tenias razón, el Ramen me hizo mal al estomago….Hoy no podre ir a la escuela, asi que porfavor no me esperes._**

Bueno al menos tenia razón en algo no? la próxima Rin-chan deberá escucharme.

-Muy bien la clase a terminado, Pueden retirarse- anunciaba la profesora en voz alta

La pelirroja que se sentaba a mi lado se puso de pie y se acerco a mi.

-Hanayo, deberíamos ir al club probablemente las demás ya nos están esperando además ellas salen quince minutos antes que nosotras- decia la pelirroja mientras me miraba, ya le había contado la situación de mi mejor amiga por lo que no tenia el mas minimo interés en dicha persona

-Koizumi-san, Podrias ayudarme con esto?- Hablaba la maestra desde el escritorio mientras señalaba unos libros en su escritorio

-C-claro!- respondi para luego volver con mi compañera pelirroja –Maki-chan, adelántate yo voy enseguida- dije por lo que mi amiga solo asintió y salio por la puerta

Despues de 20 minutos de esta acomodando papeles acabe por lo que me dirigí a toda velocidad hacia el club, Nico-chan suele molestarse mucho cuando alguien no llega puntual

Por fin después de correr estuve enfrente de nuestro club, Estaba parada enfrente mentalizándome para un gran regaño de parte de la pelinegra pero cuando me abri la puerta vi algo que me dejo en shock total

Todo estaba en silencio, no se oian mas que sollozos.

Honoka estaba sentada en su lugar mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa y tapaba sus ojos llorando desconsoladamente

Kotori se encontraba hundida en el pecho de Umi llorando mientras que esta ultima luchaba por no romper en llanto también

Maki estaba recargada, sobre la pared mientras tenia los ojos como platos, mientras expresión no representaba nada mas que un shock y se deslizaban lagrimas por ellos sin parar

Nico estaba a su lado mientras lloraba sentada en el suelo con la cara oculta en las rodillasy con los brazos cubriendo su cabeza

Por ultimo el par de tercero estaban llorando desconsoladamente mientras se abrazaban fuertemente intentando consolar la una a la otra

No entendia que pasaba, por que todas estaban asi? Que rayos había sucedido?

En la mesa vi una pequeña hoja arrugada por lo que me acerque y la abri para encontrar algo que jamas habría imaginado, de pronto sentí como las lagrimas empezaban a bajar también de mis ojos

 **Renuncia de club**

 **Club: Club de investigación de Idols**

 **Nombre: Rin Hoshizora**

NO PODIA SER…..ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO, UN MAL SUEÑO!, ACASO LO HIZO?

En ese momento Sali corriendo dejando el club atrás con todas mis amigas aun en un estado deplorable, estaba lloviendo en la calle, por lo que no estaba transitada, yo solo corria a toda velocidad entre la lluvia sin importarme nada mas, quien estaba ahí? Que es eso de ahí? Mira que bonita ropa…NADA ME IMPORTA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, SOLO DEBO DE LLEGAR..

Después de unos minutos corriendo llegue a mi destino, la casa de los Hoshizora, al llegar a la puerta toque desesperadamente un numero de veces que ni siquiera seria capaz de recordar hasta que una mujer de cabello castaño abrió la puerta

-Hanayo-chan…que haces aquí con esta lluvi….-

-DONDE ESTA RIN-CHAN?!- pregunte desesperadamente interrumpiendome a lo que su madre solo me miro con sorpresa

-Hanayo…..Ella…..ya no esta aquí, crei que te lo había dicho-

En ese momento sentí como adentro de mi todo lo que alguna vez estuvo completo o en pedazos o en cualquier estado…desaparecia sin mas, sin rastro de que hubiera existido

Solo me desmorone sobre mis piernas y empece a llorar desconsoladamente justo en la entrada de la casa

Ni siquiera podia pensar claramente en este momento solo había dolor y nada mas

" _Lo de ayer…..fue su despedida"_

.

.

.

 **Espero les haya gustado, la crueldad se me da bien supongo :3**

 **Respecto al fic este es el ultimo que subire en la semana y ahora solo actualizare uno semanal ya que entrare a la escuela y mis vacaciones ya acabaron D,:**

 **Hasta pronto uwu/**


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

" _Vamos, estoy contigo"_

Estaba sentada en la cama de mi habitación después de haber tomado un baño, había una infinidad de pensamientos en mi mente…..Que haríamos sin Rin? Que pasaría con el love live?...Que pasaría con µ's?

Sin duda todas y cada una de nosotras estaba afectada por la partida de nuestra amiga, ya había pasado una semana desde aquel trágico dia, le dimos un tiempo fuera a todas las actividades del club, ninguna estaba en condiciones de seguir practicando o ensayando sin la pequeña pelinaranja, todas estábamos dañadas pero seria mas exacto decir que cierta castaña no estaba dañada…..estaba destrozada completamente por el no tener a su mejor amiga a su lado.

"Kotori también a estado sufriendo estos días…..Supongo que es normal, ella y Nozomi son las que mas se preocupan por nosotras, Ella no ha tenido animos para hablar con Honoka o conmigo" Pensaba mientras centraba mi mirada en la pared como si esta me fuera a decir algo importante, ella solo ha hablado con Hanayo, supongo que es para animarla aunque no suele funcionar si están en un estado similar las dos

Suspire para luego ver mi celular a mi lado…Me dolia ver que kotori no era capaz de mostrar esa sonrisa sincera que me encanta, me dolia que estuviera al borde de las lagrimas en cada momento del dia….Queria de regreso a la pajarita alegre que siempre contiene mis regaños o que hace que mi corazón se sienta calido cada vez que estoy con ella

Tome mi celular para enviar un mensaje…si ella no iba a recuperar su sonrisa por si sola yo se la regresaría

 **Para: Kotori**

 **Kotori Como estas? Supongo que igual que todas**

 **Oye siento que hemos estado muy deprimidas estos días, asi que pensaba…si mañana quisieras salir conmigo? Una salida de amigas**

 **Que opinas?**

Despues de releerlo decidí enviarlo…..la respuesta tardo solo unos segundos en llegar

 **De: Kotori**

 **Umi-chan no me siento con animos de salir, quisiera quedarme en casa sola…..espero lo entiendas…**

Lo admitiré el hecho de que kotori rechazara una invitación para salir con sus amigas o en este caso conmigo era algo un poco impactante, ella solia ser la segunda después de Rin en querer salir con sus amigas

"No la voy a dejar!" pensé mientras tenia una determinada mirada, no voy a dejar que sigas en ese estado

Despues de planear algunas cosas para el dia siguiente decidi ir a dormir

.

.

.

-Se encuentra Kotori?- preguntaba a una mujer peligris que estaba en la puerta de la casa a la que había venido

-Oh, Umi-chan que sorpresa verte por aquí- decia animada –Kotori esta arriba, pasa de inmediato la traere-

Despues de eso la mujer subio dejándome sentada en la sala del primer piso…..era nostálgico ver este lugar, lo conocía desde que era chica espere unos cuantos minutos para luego ver bajar a 2 personas por las escaleras ambas con cabello gris, ambas con ojos color miel pero solo una que hacia palpitar mi corazón de gran manera

De inmediato me puse de pie para saludar a mi amiga que aun vestia su pillama –Hola Kotori-

-Umi-chan que haces aquí?- pregunto con un tono decaído en su voz

-No te lo dije?, vamos a salir- le dije con un tono mas animado que casi me siento como Honoka….bueno de igual manera es algo que hago por Kotori

-P-pero..-

-Es una gran idea Kotori, deberías salir, has estado deprimida toda la semana por cosas de la escuela cierto- Decia la madre de Kotori

-Yo no quiero salir..- dijo de nuevo en un tono bajo y una mirada triste

-Nada de peros, Umi-chan vino de forma muy amable para invitarte a salir asi que deberías hacerlo-

Ella solo suspiro cansada y triste para luego mirarme de una manera que me erizo la piel, sus ojos decían en todos lo aspectos "Eso es trampa Umi-chan"

-Ahora sube y cámbiate- la peligris empezó a subir los escalones mientras que yo solo tenia una sonrisa nerviosa y culpable

La chica bajo a los minutos con una falda amarilla que le llegaba a las rodillas y una camisa sin mangas color piel, se veía muy linda

-Nos vamos?..- volvió a decir en un tono decaído

Salimos a las calles para caminar hasta el centro de akibahara con un silencio mortal que de alguna manera era completamente sofocante, ninguna decia nada, yo por los nervios y ella supongo que esta metida en sus propios pensamientos

-A donde vamos Umi-chan?- dijo rompiendo el silencio, cierto ya tenia planeada la salida asi que debería tomar la iniciativa

-Es un secreto solo sígueme-

A las pocas calles llegamos a una tienda muy grande de dos pisos, era una tienda de moda, según lo que sabia era uno de los pocos lugares donde conseguían lo ultimo en moda.

La chica se quedo viendo con una mirada un poco mas viva, sabia que Kotori siempre entraba en modo Nico,Pana Idol pero en su caso era con la moda, de inmediato tome su brazo y la jale para entrar a la tienda

Kotori al entrar no dejaba de ver todos los vestidos y telas a su alrededor, era como un niño en disneylandia

Despues de unos minutos su mirada empezaba a tomar mas vida, como si por fin regresara a ser la misma de siempre

-Mira Umi-chan este vestido- decia Kotori mientras me mostraba un vestido color violeta ajustado que llegaba hasta la cintura

-Es genial, pero no se mucho de moda por lo que no puedo opinar mucho sobre el tema-

-De que hablas te quedaría muy bien!- eso fue como una patada en el estomago "Y-Y-YO USANDO ALGO TAN A-AJUSTADO?"

-N-N-No creo que sea de mi tipo- dije completamente nerviosa apunto de gritar indecente!

Ella de inmediato bajo su mirada algo deprimida… Enserio hare esto?

-Aunque pensándolo mejor podría probármelo- al decir esto la chica me miro tan deslumbrantemente que podría jurar que sus ojos tenían estrellas de por medio

Entre a los probadores retirando todas mis prendas para luego ponerme aquel vestido que se sostenia un poco mas alto de mi busto

-Umi-chan, ya casi estas lista?-

Abri la cortina sin contestar, estaba completamente sonrojada y con un gran tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda, será normal que me sienta como una muñeca a la cual le están probando vestidos nuevos?

La peligris se me quedo viendo fijamente con una expresión neutra en su cara

-Y-Y bien?- dije aun nerviosa y avergonzada

La chica se voltio para hacer algo que no tenia idea y cuando se volvió a voltear tenia 2 pañuelos cada uno en un orificio de la nariz con un poco de sangre en ellos mientras me sonreía y levantaba el pulgar…Eso fue raro y incomodo, pero mas raro que nada

-Se te ve perfecto Umi-chan- dijo aun en la misma posición

-B-B-Bien supongo que me cambiare para….-

-Ahora pruébate estos- me interrumpio mientras tenia una pila de ropa que saco de no se donde, pero era una montaña gigantesca

Empece a llorar internamente lamentándome el hecho de haber aceptado en primer lugar, ahora si podia decir que me sentía como una muñeca con la cual estaban jugando

.

.

.

-Esta bien que cargues todas esas bolsas tu sola Umi-chan?- decia la peligris mientras yo cargaba 6 bolsas en cada mano….a cierta chica a mi lado se había pasado de la raya con tantas compras, pero a mi me hacia feliz el simple hecho de ayudarle con dichas cosas, se veía mas viva, mas linda

-No hay problemas, de igual forma casi no pesan nada- y no mentia, tanto entrenamiento me daban bastante fuerza por lo que esto era muy liviano –Por cierto a donde te gustaría ir a comer Kotori?-

-A donde tu quieras claro, tu me invitaste asi que tu debes de elegir- dijo con una pequeña risa de por medio

-Yo elijo eh? Te llevare a comer a un restaurant que conozco desde que era niña-

-Esta bien-

Caminamos buen trayecto por la ciudad para llegar a un local el cual tenia unas cortinas en medio de la entrada

La chica se quedo viendo el restaurant un momento mientras que yo la miraba confundida

-P-pasa algo Kotori?- mi voz la saco de sus pensamientos para que luego me mirara

-Solo supuse que como tu familia era un tanto famosa seria un restaurant mas…elegante?- eso me pudo completamente roja, enserio la gente tenia esa imagen de mi familia? Que vergonzoso

-B-Bueno también solemos comer en lugares asi, no somos los Nishikinos para comer en lugares elegantes todos los días-

Ella solo rio ante el comentario, entramos al local para encontrar a un hombre de aproximadamente 60 años de edad con un uniforme blanco y una venda en su frente que estaba por debajo de su pelo negro

El hombre volteo a vernos con una sonrisa

-Bienvendi…- se quedo callado al verme a mi –Oh si es la pequeña Umi, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía- decia el hombre animado

-Buenas tardes Señor Yamamoto- dije con un tono amable y cortes

-Veo que sigues siendo muy educada jejeje- luego de decir eso paso la mirada a la peligris que se encontraba a mi lado

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Minami Kotori-

El hombre la miro por unos segundos para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mi, de forma sorprendida-Asi que ella es tu novia Umi? Es muy linda, te sacaste la lotería-

Ante el comentarios tanto la peligris como yo bajamos la mirada y nuestro cuerpo se tenso, o y eso sin contar el sonrojo masivo que tenia en mi cara y probablemente kotori esta en la misma forma (y lo estaba)

-Descuida se nota que son pareja, no tienen por que ponerse incomodas, no tengo nada en contra de esas relaciones- decia el hombre mientras nos daba una gran sonrisa y levantaba su pulgar

-G-Gracias solo que ella no es m-mi N-n-n-n-n-n-novia- dije aun con un sonrojo total en la cara y una vergüenza que no seria capaz de decribir

-E-e-es cierto s-solo somos a-amigas- dijo la chica de pelo gris para luego mirarme de reojo

-Oh ya veo lo siento jejeje, cualquiera se equivoca- dijo de nuevo levantando los hombros con una señal de "Ups mi error"

Despues de aquella escena nos sentamos dispuestas a degustar de la comida que tanto adoraba siendo niña y siendo honesta aun a esta edad era de mi comida preferida, comimos mientras escuchábamos algunas historias de como era cuando era mas pequeña, enserio fue vergonzoso pero muy divertido y Kotori parecía estar disfrutando de dichas Historias, como todo en la vida decidimos que era hora de irnos no sin antes agradecer al señor yamamoto por todo

El dia segui estando soleado al fin y al cabo apenas eran las 4 de la tarde

-Umi-chan tienes algún lugar mas al que quieras ir?- pregunto mi acompañante mientras caminábamos por las calles de akibahara

-No, en realidad eso fue lo ultimo que tenia planeado-

-entonces podría visitar un lugar?- Era raro que Kotori quisiera ir a algún lugar a estas horas pero la verdad no tenia problema alguno

-Claro por que no?-

.

.

.

-Te gusta mucho estar con las alpacas eh?- le dije mientras ella acariciaba a la alpaca blanca que se encontraba en el corral

-Si, son muy amigables, por cierto Umi-chan…..gracias-

-Eh? Por que?-

-Esta salida era por que quería animarme, eres muy amable umi-chan- dijo dejando de acariciar a la alpaca para mirarme fijamente y sonreir

-Supongo que no soy muy buena actuando jejeje- dije con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

De pronto un ruido inundo el lugar, el ruido provenia del celular de Kotori la cual abrió dicho aparato para luego abrir los ojos como platos y sonreir a la vez que caian lagrimas de sus ojos

Sin pensarlo un momento me acerque a ella para abrazarla, no sabia que pasaba pero por alguna razón la forma en la que se veía no era tristeza…era felicidad…mucha felicidad

-Que pasa Kotori- dije aun abrazándola

-Lo harán…enserio lo harán- dijo con un tono muy animado pero entre sollozos

-de que hablas-

 _-Traeran de vuelta a Rin-chan-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Que? Pensaron que habría RinPana? :v_**

 ** _Weno hasta lo próxima semana :3_**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

" _Se acabo"_

Rin-chan por que te fuiste sin decirme nada? Enserio me siento sola sin ti, cual es punto de llegar a ser una idol o llegar al love live si no estas al lado de nosotras? A mi lado….

Que era lo que sentias? Tenias desprecio por µ's? acaso detestabas el ser una idol? Hicimos algo mal? Hice algo mal? Yo te amo, no puedo dejarte ir no sin una explicación por lo menos

-Hanayo- hablaba la pelirroja a mi lado

-E-Eh?, que pasa Maki-chan?-

-se que estas preocupada pero no servirá de nada por el momento-

-Lo se, pero no puedo dejar de pensar el por que se fue…acaso hicimos algo que la lastimara?- pregunte con la mirada baja y un tono decaído

-Si lo hicimos o no no importa…por lo menos no por ahora, además no eres la única que la extraña, todas las demás se sienten mal sin Rin- decia mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello – Incluso yo la extraño, los días son muy aburridos sin ella gritando y corriendo por todos lados-

Sonrei ante el comentario, aunque lo intentara ocultar estaba igual que todas las demás o incluso un poco peor ya que Rin además de mi fue una de sus mejores amigas y de las primeras que tuvo

- **Atencion pasajeros aterrizaremos en 2 horas** \- era lo voz del piloto la cual se oia por el megáfono

"Iremos por ti Rin-chan, no importa lo que me cueste"

.

.

.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Entonces si lo hizo….- decia una chica de pelo negro mientras estaba sentada enfrente de mi con una mirada perdida de tristeza

Yo solo asentí ante el comentario, ella estaba enamorada de Rin-chan pero por alguna razón en estos momentos solo la veía como una amiga mas que sufria por la partida de la peli naranja, otro cabo suelto que había dejado Rin en su camino

-Sabes? El dia que me aclaro el como se sentía se disculpo conmigo, incluso se humillo por nada- comentaba con una sonrisa dolida

-Que fue exactamente lo que paso? Tu eres a la única que le conto del viaje por alguna razón- decia por fin con mucha atención a cada movimiento de la pelinegra

 **Recuerdo**

-Lamento no haber respondido tus mensajes en los últimos 2 dias solo que tuve un pequeño incidente- decia la pelinaranja

-No hay problema Rin-san- respondia la pelinegra mientras estaba sentada enfrente de la neko, estaban en un café el cual habían visitado días atrás

-Yui-chan hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo secamente

La chica sintió nervios de emoción, sentía que lo había hecho bien, que había logrado llegar al corazón de la neko, pero sin embargo…

-Lo lamento- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y daba una reverencia

-E-Eh? Que hace Rin-san? Todos nos están mirando- y era cierto toda la gente dirigía su mirada a las chicas

-No te puedo corresponder-

Esas palabras dejaron helada a la chica de pelo negro, no esperaba ser rechazado, por lo menos no de una forma tan directa

-A-a que se refiere Rin-san- preguntaba con temor en su voz

-Soy alguien despreciable, Jamas te ame Yui-chan, lo único que hice fue ilusionarte y darte esperanzas por eso lo siento de verdad!- dijo de un tono duro y muy arrepentido

-P-pero no tendría que decir eso aun…..podemos conocernos m-mejor y además…-

-No podemos…- respondio la chica regresando a la posición normal –Yu….. no, Suzuki-san, Yo me ire de japon, en tan solo 3 dias y además…..e estado enamorada de la misma persona durante mucho tiempo por lo que no puedo corresponderte…lo siento- fue lo ultimo que dijo para salir corriendo de la cafetería, mientras dejaba a una pelinegra en un estado completo de shock y tristeza

 **Volviendo al Flashback original**

-Eso hizo?- pregunte

Ella solo asintió mientras tenia una mirada triste

Como era posible? Ella amaba a alguien desde hace tiempo? Se trataba de alguna miembro de µ's, lo admitiré, duele, duel mucho pero por que irse….NO TE ENTIENDO!

-Yo no quería que algo asi pasara…no se si fue mi culpa…no se si ella en verdad se hubiera ido…-

-No fue tu culpa…..mas que nada yo debería de estar regañándome , soy su mejor amiga, crei saber todo de ella y al final de cuentas resulta que no se nada de esa chica, esa chica que me describiste no era mi amiga….o mejor dicho…era mi amiga pero no podia verla de la manera correcta, deje que se fuera por ser tan descuidada, que clase de amiga soy? Díganmelo porfavor- decia con una sonrisa mientras lagrimas caian por mis mejillas en cantidad abundantes

-Koizumi, usted es su amiga, es la persona que mas le importa-

Solo levante un poco la mirada para ver a esa chica que sonreía de manera nostálgica

-Rin-san siempre hablaba de usted, de sus aventuras de niñas, el como ella la inspiraba a probar cosas nuevas y usted la inspiraba conseguir cosas que por si sola jamas pudo haber logrado, Es una gran persona Koizumi, además se nota que enserio Ama a Rin-San- respondio con una sonrisa completa de tristeza y pena

-Como sabes que eso?- pregunte sin ningún tipo de emoción o sentimiento que me hiciera reaccionar de forma diferente

-Por que lo que veo frente a mi es lo mismo que veo cuando me miro al espejo, una chica completamente hecha pedazos por alguien mas-

-Ya veo-

-Pero hay una gran diferencia en nosotras-

-Y cual es?- pregunte sin emoción alguna

-Usted a diferencia de mi puede lograr algo, puede lograr que ella vuelva y asi viva aquí con usted no lo cree?-

Abri los ojos con sorpresa…Ella me escucharía? Vendría conmigo? Aunque sea lo consideraría?

-Por que crees que ella haría tal cosa?- pregunte curiosa pero aun con tono decaido

-Por que ella la ama

.

.

.

-Maki-chan debo de pedirte un favor- hablaba fuerte por el teléfono

~De que se trata Hanayo?~

-Necesito que me acompañes a buscar a Rin-chan-

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

-Exactamente por que me pediste que yo te acompañara?- preguntaba la pelirroja con curiosidad

-Por que eres la única que a visitado el país, ocupaba tu ayuda- Dije decidida mientras bajábamos del avión, el cual había pagado con casi todos mis ahorros, Maki había ofrecido pagar mi boleto pero por esta vez lo rechace, no puedo abusar de su confianza de esa manera

Caminamos por unos minutos para salir del aeropuerto, eran aproximadamente las 9:00 P.M en el país y ya había oscurecido por completo por lo que optamos por tomar un taxi y dirigirnos a un hotel

Maki-chan y yo rentamos habitaciones separadas, debía de informarles a las chicas como eran las cosas, ellas me dijeron que querían venir pero esto era algo que tenia que hacer yo aunque suene egoísta

 **Hanayo: Ya llegamos, nos estamos quedando en un hotel en lo que amanece para ir a buscar a Rin-chan**

 **Kotori: Espero encuentren a Rin-chan y la traigan de regreso uwu**

 **Nico: si no pueden sacarla rómpanle una pierna para que le quieten la beca .w.**

 **Eli: me alegra sabes que llegaron a salvo**

 **Umi: Traigan a Rin de vuelta, tu puedes Hanayo**

 **Honoka: Tienen que traerla de vuelta por favor….**

 **Hanayo: "Lo haremos!"**

Fue el ultimo mensaje que recibimos de las chicas, aunque aun se veía ese nombre como desconectado

.

.

.

-Entonces aquí es?- decia mientras veía el gran edificio que era el internado

-Según lo que se, si es aquí- respondia la pelirroja revisando su celular por milésima vez en el minuto

El lugar era de lo mas elegante y prestigioso posible hasta podría decir que Maki estaba sorprendida por que existiera una escuela asi. Esta tenia una cadena de edificios al lado derecho, los cuales eran los apartamentos, en los patios tenían muchas pistas de atletismo normales y otras las cuales se encontraban en estados completamente a niveles de competencias importantes

-Entremos- dije sin mas…..Enserio que la Hanayo timida no tenia voto ni voz en este caso, debía de permanecer decidida no debía de dudar en ningún momento, solo por Rin.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada en la cual nos atendio una recepcionista muy amablemente

-Buenos días en que podemos ayudarles-

-Venimos a visitar a una estudiante- respondia la pelirroja a mi lado

-Familia o amigos?- preguntaba mientras tecleaba en su computadora

-Amigos- volvió a responder la pelirroja

-Nombre de la estudiante?-

-Rin Hoshizora- respondi de forma dura y sin vacilación alguna

La mujer me miro unos momentos por aquella respuesta extrañada del como había hablado pero lo ignoro y siguió tecleando

-La estudiante Hoshizora se encuentra en estos momentos en su clase de atletismo, acaba dentro de 20 minutos por lo que deberán esperarla, tengan esto- nos decia mientras nos daba un gafete que decia "Invitado"

La mujer nos dio unas cuantas indicaciones de como deberíamos seguir para llegar al campo de atletismo, al terminar de hablar la pelirroja y yo nos dirigimos hacia dicho lugar….por fin la veria aquella chica que amo… que he amado toda mi vida pero fue lo suficientemente tonta para no darme cuenta antes…Aquella chica que esta sonriendo…..que esta riendo…..con personas del internado….aquella chica que no necesita de mi para sonreir… aquella que en este momento lo hace con personas que no somos nosotras

-Oye la chica de japon es muy buena- se oia a nuestro lado las conversaciones, todas y cada una de ellas hablando de la peli naranja

-Es muy buena incluso podría ser la que nos represente en el siguiente evento- respondia la chica igual de emocionada

-Tiene un futuro brillante como atleta no hay duda alguna-

-Que envidia, ella es genial

Todas y cada una de las voces a mi lado se clavaban en mi corazón…..Por que me enamore de Rin-chan?

Es Genial, es la mas fuerte y optimista que he conocido, ella siempre se mantiene al lado de la gente que la necesita, es capaz de dar lo mejor de si mismo si se lo propone, ella es la chica mas tierna y dulce que existe, es la chica que tiene un futuro el cual es completamente prometedor

Era increíble, jamas me di cuenta el como la pelirroja y yo veíamos a lo lejos por una ventana del edificio hacia el patio…..como Rin era capaz de brillar, Ella brillaba de una manera que nadie mas lo había hecho, Ella corria de un forma impresionante como si nadamas en el mundo existiera

Ahi me di cuenta de algo, yo quería brillar junto a Rin-chan, todas lo queríamos hacer…..pero algo cambia, Rin-chan es hermosa como una idol pero… ella no brillaba como quería, ella lo hace cuando hace algo para lo que ella nacio, algo que lleva en la sangre.

Tenia un futuro prometedor, un futuro por la cual la gente querria tener, era un diamante en bruto, Una chica con millones de logros por cumplir y cada vez que la veo no puedo imaginar su futuro como algo mas que esto….

Enserio le arrebatare esto? Por un capricho mio?

-La clase acabo- gritaba un hombre en la cancha

-Hanayo vamos…..-

No lo estaba viendo…..estaba siendo egoísta…..de una forma u otra estaba siendo egoísta

-Hanayo?-

Rin era capaz de sonreir con esa gente a su alrededor y eso lo podia observar, no puedo arrebatarle eso a Rin-chan

-Vamonos Maki-chan- respondi mientras daba media vuelta y empezaba a caminar de regreso de donde veníamos

-Q-que? De que hablas Hanayo?! Tenemos que ir por Rin-chan, esta justo aquí!- me dijo mientras me tomaba del hombro mara detenerme

-No, no debemos- respondi aun sin dirigirle la mirada

-Hanayo!- grito Maki aun tomándome del hombro –Ella es la razón por la que vinimos-

-lo se…..pero ella se debe de quedar..-

La pelirroja enojada me obligo a mirarla pero cuando me vio se quedo sin palabras, estaba sonriendo de la forma mas sincera mientras que por mis ojos se derramaban lagrimas a montones

-Ella pertence aquí-

.

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en al avión de regreso a Japon, era de noche mientras volábamos, la pelirroja a mi lado se encontraba dormida mientras yo solo miraba por la ventana la hermosa luna, para luego ocultar la mirada en mi cabello

 _"-Rin te quiero presentar a alguien- decia mi padre mientras una niña de pelo castaño se ocultaba detrás su padre –Ella es Hanayo, es la hija de mi amigo lo recuerdas?-"_

 _"-Ya se tu nombre se puede decir Kayo también verdad?- ella solo asintió ante el comentario –Entonces te dire Kayocchin, que te parece? Solo si te gusta-"_

 _"Kayocchin vamos por Ramen Nya~- dijo con una gran sonrisa"_

 _"-Solo con una condición nya- dije mientras levantaba el dedo índice – Las 2 dormiremos en mi cama- "_

 _"-Podemos ser amigas?- Esa chica era demasiado tierna asi que no pude aguantar el impulso y me lance a abrazarla_

 _-Crei que ya eramos amigas jeje nya- dije aun abrazándola pero ella estaba como el cabello de cierta tsundere pelirroja….espera de quien? Bueno no importa, al parecer no esta acostumbrada a el contacto "_

 _"_ _ **te quiero agradecer por todo Hanayo Koizumi**_ "

-No Rin-chan….Yo soy la que debería agradecerte por todo- dije mientras las lagrimas caian por mi rostro aun con el pelo ocultando mi mirada con el reflejo de la luna

-Y a la vez lo siento por todo…..-

 _-Se acabo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Jaja adoro los finales felices…Aunque llore como perra mientras escribia esto :,,3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Que? :3**

.

.

.

Capitulo 18

" _Siempre eres asi"_

-Ya casi?- se oia una voz desde la sala mientras yo terminaba de arreglarme

-Si, ya casi estoy lista- grite mientras me veía por ultima vez al espejo

Despues de eso Sali de mi habitación tomando mi bolsa de mi cama y llegar a la sala para ver a una chica de mi edad

-Desde que vives sola siempre estas agotada- decia en un tono irritado la chica y con un seño fruncido

Yo la mire un momento con una risa nerviosa, desde hace tiempo que me había mudado a un departamento donde vivía sola, supuse que era un buen momento para independizarme y además siempre había anhelado vivir sola aunque fuera un tiempo

-Lo siento, es que con mis proyectos de la universidad duermo hasta tarde, mis maestros son estrictos y mucho jeje-

-Kotori, por dios siempre eres asi…. Aunque diría que es lo que me agrada de ti- dijo para luego cambiar su cara de irritación por una sonrisa

Senti como los colores de mi cara subían intensamente para dejarme con un notorio sonrojo mientras solo ocultaba un poco la mirada por la vergüenza

-Mouh la única que cambio en este tiempo eres tu Umi-chan, te has vuelto mas honesta-

Al igual que yo empezó a rascar su mejilla mientras un sonrojo se formaba en su rostro

-B-Bueno pero no es para tanto-

-Jejeje como digas- respondi formando una sonrisa traviesa la cual iba dirigida a ella

Ella solo enarco un ceja en señal de protesta mientras me miraba fijamente –Bien de igual manera las demás deben de estarnos esperando-

-Cierto, esta era una cita grupal-

-C-cita?- Pregunto apunto de gritar como señal del sonrojo

-Claro Claro que hablo de las chicas, ellas son las que son parejas, tu y yo vamos como amigas verdad?-

Es cierto que Umi-chan y yo hace un tiempo dejamos de vernos de esa manera y las 2 estamos consientes de ello pero ninguna se atreve a declarársele a la otra, y para que Umi-chan se de cuenta de eso, ya se deberán imaginar que tan obvio debe ser

Cuando volvi a mirar la chica tenia su mirada fija en su móvil mientras tecleaba en el, después de dar un ultimo tecleo cerro el celular y para tener una mirada molesta

-Honoka-chan?- pregunte pues era obvio que cuando umi se ponía asi era solo por causa de la peli jengibre

-Si, dice que nos demos prisa-

-Y que tiene de malo?-

-Esto- respondio volviendo a abrir el celular y mostrándomelo, era una foto de Honoka persiguiendo a las demás con un atuendo de oso…..como es que tenia eso o como lo tenia no era de extrañarse, nuestra amiga era capaz de hacer cualquier tontería mientras se tratara de sus amigas

-Jejejeje pero Honoka-chan siempre a sido asi de imperactiva- trataba de defender a mi amiga pero sabia que no lo lograría.

-Pero es que es tan….!- tenia una gran vena de enojo en la frente –Como puede hacer eso en el festival de año nuevo? Tienes idea de a cuanta gente a molestado tan solo en los últimos minutos?-

-Jejeje-

-Ademas su novia Tsubasa esta con ella….. Y ELLA LLEVA PUESTO UN DISFRAZ DE UN TORO!-

-Si es novia de Honoka-chan es por algo no crees Umi-chan?-

Ella suspiro cansada mientras me dirigía un mirada derrotada

-Jamas podre ganarte verdad Kotori?-

-Nop, nunca- Respondi con una sonrisa la cual delataba un "Gane"

-Dejando el tema de lado que te parece si nos vamos? Ya vamos una hora tarde-

-Si- dije mientras me acercaba a mi amiga para tomarla de la mano y por alguna razón ella solo sonrio ante la acción y salimos del apartamento

.

.

.

-Llegan tarde- decia un tono fastidiado proveniente de una chica de cabello negro largo y suelto, la cual mantenía unas gafas de sol y una gorra de beisbol

-Lo sentimos Nic….- antes de terminar la frase una pelimorada tapo mi boca mientras me hacia una señal de no hacer ruido

CIERTO!, Nico-chan es la Idol numero uno de todo japon y va en el segundo lugar de japon solo superada por A-Rise que era conformada por Erena, Anju,Tsubasa-chan y Honoka-chan, después de la separación de µ's Honoka quería seguir como una idol y Tsubasa le ofrecio un lugar con ellas, claro que a Honoka no le parecio correcto al principio pero con el tiempo se dejo convencer

La pelimorada retiro su mano de mi boca para luego darme una calida sonrisa

-deberias ser mas cuidadosa Kotori-chan-

-Lo siento Nozomi-chan pero es difícil no llamar a mi amiga por su nombre-

-En realidad es cierto Nozomi, es algo fastidioso hasta para nosotras- hablaba la rubia que aparecia al lado de la chica del tarot

Nozomi y Eli , ellas habían abierto su propia escuela de baile con el cual eran muy exitosas, una de las mejores bailarinas de Rusia con una gran bailarina que participo en uno de los grupos de idols mas famosos en ese entonces…..Ademas cabe destacar un pequeño detalle

-Lo se Elicchi pero hasta en nuestra boda tuvimos que llamarla por otro Nombre para que no se hiciera un alboroto-

-Pero no es su culpa, es cuestión de trabajo- ahora hablaba la pelirroja que venia llegando con un Oso y un toro arrastrados por la chica

Maki-chan, ella diría que tiene un futuro de los mas feliz, es la novia de Nico-chan desde antes que esta se graduara, además no tuvo que dejar de componer ya que ella decidio dedicarse a eso, ella componía todas las canciones de Nico-chan sin excepción alguna y no decepciono a sus padres ya que a la vez se encontraba estudiando medicina en la universidad….si me lo preguntan hasta mi me sorprende que sea capaz de llevar ambas vidas

-Maki-chan eres una salvaje- gritaba el oso alias Honoka-chan que se levantaba del suelo después de haber sido arrastrada por la pelirroja

-Es tu culpa, Umi no estaba aquí asi que alguien debía detenerte-

-Y es por eso que me agradas Maki- respondia la peli azul a mi lado con una sonrisa para de inmediato dirigirle una mirada asesina a la panadera

-Iiigh, Tsu-chan! – se abrazo del toro- Umi-chan me esta amenazando-

La castaña solo rio nerviosamente para alejarse de poco a poco de su novia –Lo siento Honky pero si es con Umi estas sola jeje- Creo que con el tiempo Tsubasa también le tomo miedo a la arquera

Todas reimos por lo bajo mientras veíamos a la peli jengibre llorando por la traición de ahora su posible exnovia jajaja

-Umi, tu ultimo libro fue muy bueno- hablaba la rubia interrumpiendo el terrible homicidio que la peli azul estuvo a punto de cometer

-E-enserio?, no creo que haya sido tan bueno, al fin y al cabo soy muy principiante- decia con un sonrojo producto del alago de la rubia

Umi-chan estaba estudiando literatura mientras aun seguía siendo heredera del dojo de sus padres del cual en poco tiempo pasaría a ser dueña por desiciones de su padre, por parte de la literatura ella tenia mucho éxito a pesar de todavía ser una estudiante de eso mismo, ya había sido capaz de publicar 2 libros y todos ellos como un éxito, no tan grande pero era un gran logro que pocos escritores conseguían a esa edad o etapa de estudio.

Por mi parte yo estaba estudiando en diseño de modas, era muy dedicada a ello ya que desde la preparatoria tenia la ambicion de convertirme en diseñadora pero como saben por ciertas cuestiones no fui capaz de dedicarme de completo a ello en la preparatoria por µ's

Aunque algo me preocupaba desde que llegamos

-No vino?- pregunte por lo que todas las chicas negaron

-Le hemos llamado pero no contesta, su celular debe estar apagado- decia la pelinegra mientras me mostraba su celular con 5 intentos de llamadas las cuales fueron mandadas directamente al buzon

-Estara ocupada con el restaurante- hablaba la pelirroja mientras jugaba con un mechon de su pelo

-…..-

-CHICAS!- Todas volteamos a ver de donde provenia aquella voz para encontrar a una chica con cabello castaño corto hasta los hombros y unos ojos lilas

-Hanayo, creimos que no vendrías- hablaba la peli jengibre mientras por fin se quitaba la cabeza de oso

-Lo siento, tuve unos pequeños contratiempos en el restaurant por lo que me atrase- decia mientras seguía intentando recuperar el aire que había perdido por el trayecto que recorrio a gran prisa

Hanayo Koizumi una chica que era mi Kouhai y una gran amiga, era una chica tierna, Timida y dulce a la vez, Ella había dejado la idea de ser una idol en una época un poco difícil para todas pero mas para ella misma, ahora aprovechaba su gran don en la cocina en un restaurant que ella misma había logrado formar, era un establecimiento mediano, algo del tamaño de un café común, vivía sola desde hace un tiempo por lo que ella sola se encargaba de casi todo.

-Otra vez el restaurant? Debería contratar mas personal Hanayo, no puedes con todo tu sola-Decia la pelirroja algo fastidiada pero sobretodo preocupada por el estado de su amiga, estaba cansada de una manera muy notable, se esforzaba demasiado en todo lo que hacia…. Y sabíamos que eso no le hacia ningún bien

-D-Descuida, yo puedo con eso- respondia con una sonrisa nerviosa la cual delataba todo lo contrario –Nos vamos?-

Todas veníamos al festival del año nuevo en el cual nos divertíamos como siempre, todas íbamos en grupo con 3 de ellas con atuendos que ocultaban su rostro pues sabíamos que eran idols y como terminan la idols cuando hay gente de por medio?

-Umi-chan, Kotori-chan vayamos a ese juego- gritaba la peli jengibre mientras señalaba un juego de tiro

-Me parece bien- respondia la arquera mientras formaba una sonrisa confiada

-Esta vez ganare- hablaba la oji azul de vuelta con llamas en los ojos de determinación –Desde que tenemos 8 años siempre ganas pero hoy es el año- pauso para dar una vuelta y apuntarle con el dedo índice de una forma muy exagerada –Que te derrotare-

La castaña que estaba al lado de mi amiga se acerco un poco para hablarme al oído

-Enserio Honky es asi desde los 8 años?- preguntaba

-No….Es asi desde los 6- dije mientras reíamos ambas

El juego consistía en un juego de tiro con armas de balines mientras le daban a figuras de patos las cuales se iban moviendo constantemente….. enserio que la panadera debe ser terca para intentar ganarle a Umi-chan en un juego de ese tipo

-Honoka! Eso es trampa- gritaba la peliazul mientras miraba a su amiga la cual seguía concentrada en los objetivos

-El primero se lo queda- decia sacándole la lengua a la arquera

.

.

.

.

-COMO PERDI?- hablaba desesperadamente Honoka-chan mientras pataleaba en el pasto al lado de su novia la cual se encontraba sentada

-Se llama Karma- le dijo la peli azul mientras desviaba la mirada molesta

-Ya,Ya, ya casi empiezan los fuegos artificiales- hablaba abrazandome de Umi-chan la cual de inmediato se calmo y dejo salir un sonrojo

Nos encontrábamos en una pequeña colina la cual era lo suficientemente elevada para dejar ver el festival desde un punto de vista no mayor a 8 metros, todas se encontraban sentadas con su respectivas parejas mientras esperábamos el espectáculo que tanto caracterizaba este evento.

Todas hablaban animadamente, otras discutían y unas jugaban….. hasta que por fin fue lanzado el primer fuego artificial, Un fuego que ilumino toda la noche de un color rojo intenso el cual deleitaba la vista

Uno tras otro estaban iluminando nuestros ojos con un esplendor mágico, todas estaban facinadas al igual que la chica que amo a mi lado….pero había algo que llamaba mi atención

Una chica castaña estaba sentada con los brazos recargados en el suelo mientras veía fijamente los fuegos artificiales sin emoción alguna, al parecer noto mi mirada por que volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa

Una sonrisa que solo era una mascara…..Una mascara que había usado desde ese entonces

" _Desde hace 5 años….. El año que µ's se separo…El año que µ's perdio un miembro…..El año que perdimos a Rin-chan"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Aclarando…yo nunca dije que se había acabado o si? Dije adoro los finales felices :3**

 **Aunque en un principio (cuando planeaba el fic) había pensado en dejarlo asi pero me dio cosa XD y por ultimo…el dia que acabe esto hare 6K palabras :v**


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

" _Mi vida"_

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-Cuanto duraran en llegar?- preguntaba fastidiada la pelinegra mientras estaba sentada en el sofá de una gran sala la cual era lujosa

-Ya, Ya Nicocchi, sabes como es Honoka- respondia la pelimorada riéndose de la actitud infantil que mostraba la chica

-Lo se, pero ya casi empieza y no han llegado- reclamaba la pelinegra de nuevo contra quien fuera que la escuchara

-Llegaran en pronto Nico-chan- ahora comentaba su novia pelirroja la cual iba colgando el teléfono para poner una sonrisa –por cierto también dijeron que vendrá Tsubasa… me preocupa Honoka e Tsubasa juntas, no quiero que destruyan mi casa-

-Fue muy amable de tu parte ofrecer tu casa Maki-chan- ahora le decia yo que entraba con unos platos llenos de bocadillos

-No hay de que… supongo que era algo que ninguna se querria perder o si?- decia con un semblante algo triste

-…-

Nadie respondio al comentario de la pelirroja, un silencio infernal lleno el ambiente y produjo una atmosfera de nostalgia y tensión

-No…. no me lo perdería- respondi con una sonrisa mientras las demás me miraban con unos ojos llenos de compasión

-Hanayo… segura que quieres..-

No la dejo terminar por que un ruido inundo la casa, el ruido era proveniente de la puerta o mejor dicho del timbre

-Voy a abrir- le dije a mis amigas que aun tenían la mirada fija en mi mientras salía a toda prisa de la habitación

.

.

.

-Vamos tu puedes!-

-rapido rápido!-

-Manten el ritmo!-

Las chicas estaban completamente perdidas en el espectáculo que estábamos viendo,estaban completamente emocionadas, animaban y gritaban sin parar, no seria para menos yo también estaba maravillada por lo que veía, nunca crei ver algo como eso

- **La participante Hoshizora toma lucha codo a codo por el primer puesto-** hablaba el hombre el cual estaba gritando emocionado narrando la carrera con todo detalle

Por fin después de 1 año que Rin-chan se habia ido habia llegado el momento de que participara en un evento, lo sorprendente es que el evento era uno muy importante, carrera estatal de Washington, era su primera carrera profesional y ella estaba arrasando como si todos los días lo hiciera antes de dormir

-No pierdas la concentración Rin-chan!- gritaba la peli jengibre mientras estaba saltando de emoción

La sala era un completo desastre, el trio de terceros estaban completamente concentrados en la carrera, por otra parte la exlíder de µ's y su novia la actual líder de A-rise estaban saltando de emoción, las restantes estábamos sentadas tranquilamente pero con una emoción indescriptible en el rostro

- **Hoshizora Toma el primer puesto, ella esta encabezando la carrera-** hablaba el primer hombre

- **De donde sacaron a esta chica? Es completamente impresionante-** Ahora comentaba el segundo hombre a cargo de la narración

- **De donde la sacaron? Que importa, mirala ella nacio para esto, casi parecería que puede volar y estoy seguro que esta chica nos dara MUCHO de que hablar en el futuro-**

 **-Eso es seguro, quien sabe…. Esta chica es una completa novata y a la vez una prodigio, Tiene el potencial de llegar a las…..-**

 **-Hasta a las olimpiadas… aunque no hay que excedernos aun tiene 16 años recuérdalo-** Bromeaba como ultimo el hombre

Rin habia dejado varios metros atrás al segundo lugar mientras corria a una velocidad impresionante, era como lo habia dicho….. ella brillaba de una manera que nadie lo haría, y no solo yo lo notaba, mis amigas todas se veian tan felices y animadas por nuestra amiga, los hombres que hablaban en la televisión y las personas en las gradas que veian a Rin-chan en la pista la señalaban mientras sonreían y se veian impresionados

-Asombroso….. Es asombroso- Lo sabia…. Tome la elección correcta…. Ella quería estar ahí, debía estar ahí

La chica peli naranja estaba a punto de cruzar la meta mientras la gente aclamaba a la chica y se emocionaba

- **HOSHIZORA GANA LA CARRERA!-** gritaba el hombre completamente emocionado mientras que en la sala donde nos encontrábamos las chicas empezaron a festejar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…. Pero… por que yo no puedo formar una sonrisa?, estoy feliz de eso estoy segura, también emocionada….. entonces por que? Por que no puedo sonreir?

-Ese gato si que corre bien- decia la pelinegra que estaba aun emocionada, aunque no lo quisiera aparentar

-Rin-chan siempre fue la mas buena en deportes- respondia la rubia con una gran sonrisa

- **Entonces pasaremos a la premiación!, vamos con sacha haya abajo-** Volvia a hablar el hombre mientras la cámara se enfocaba en un escenario donde todas y cada una de las chicas participantes se encontraban de pie pero con tres de ellas delante de todas y la peli naranja en medio de estas dos

La premiación fue algo memorable, todas iluminadas constantemente por las luces que emitían las cámaras que tenia la gente en el lugar, la peli naranja tenia una gran sonrisa mientras tomaba en su mano la medalla color dorada que tenia colgada en cuello para mostrarlas a las cámaras

Despues de eso hizo algo que nos dejo sin habla alguna

La chica mostro sus 2 dedos a la cámara mientras sonreía –Cinco! µ's Comienza la música!- grito levantando el brazo por encima de su cabeza mientras seguía con la misma forma en su mano y aun con una sonrisa

- **Chicas perdonen si no lo hice con ustedes como debía de ser pero…. FELICIDADES POR GANAR EL LOVE LIVE!-** hablaba a la cámara con una sonrisa

Las chicas en la habitación abrieron los ojos por completo mientras todo quedaba en silencio, la tensión se expandio por el lugar clavando esas palabras en los corazones de cada integrante presente, como era posible que aquella chica lo dijera de una forma tan calmada?... aunque se que ella no esta calmada, esa sonrisa era verdadera y calida pero a la vez llena de tristeza

 **-Las extraño mucho-** ahora decia con una sonrisa triste y cerrando los ojos

.

.

.

Todas habíamos vuelto a casa, cada quien a su respectivo hogar, después de aquella escena que presenciamos en la competencias todos los animos se habían esfumado….. nadie quiso hablar del tema por lo que preferimos ver la entrevista cada quien por separado

Era una entrevista que se le suelen hacer a los deportistas que destacan por alguna razon, Habian anunciado que en unas horas después del aquella carrera se entrevistarían a los primeros lugares

Estaba sola en mi cuarto viendo en mi computadora esperando a que la transmicion iniciara…. Que diría Rin-chan? que es lo que siente? Es feliz?

Mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos el programa empezó….. primero entrevistaron al tercer y segundo lugar chicas muy dedicadas al atletismo desde jóvenes que aunque les molestaba un poco el hecho de que una novata las venciera daban por hecho que ella era mejor… después de esas chicas llego la persona que quería ver, una pelinaranja con el pelo un poco largo hasta los hombros se sentaba al lado de la mujer para empezar la entrevista

- **Hoshizora eres una de las chicas mas impresionantes que hemos visto ya que nunca participaste en competencias atléticas, Se diría que este es tu debut y saliste como el primer lugar, que es lo que sientes al tener este gran éxito?-**

 **-Fue una competencia muy reñida y la verdad el resultado me sorprende a mi también, aquellas chicas eran muy buenas y dedicada, no me hubiera molestado perder en este caso….Respecto a lo segundo, se siente muy bien el ganar una competencia de este calibre, jamas lo habia intentado y el lograr aunque sea participar después de una año de preparación, es un gran logro-** Respondia de manera muy educada Rin mientras que evitaba por completo su habito lingüístico

 **\- Vaya es una respuesta que no esperaba, muy bien pasando a la siguiente pregunta….. Algunas personas te llaman la chica de la década, ya que hace tiempo que no teníamos a una chica tan talentosa, digo dejaste por mas de 10 metros al segundo lugar y eso es una marca arrasadora….que piensas de este nombre?-**

 **-Pienso que a la gente le gusta exagerar un poco, soy una chica normal sin mas, solo me gusta correr y es todo-** Volvia a responder la pregunta mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosa, pues a ella no le gustaban los halagos de ninguna manera y la única vez que llego a aceptar uno fue….. el dia que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ella

- **Ya veo –** Respondia viendo los papeles que tenia en sus manos para luego proseguir con la conversación – **Y dinos, que fue eso que hiciste en la premiación, muchas personas tienen curiosidad de que significa eso-**

 **-No es muy complicado pero si es algo largo-** respondia completamente tranquila pero con una sonrisa

- **Pues diganos, tenemos todo el tiempo que necesite….. la televisora lo pagara-** Bromeaba la mujer mientras reia levemente y Rin hacia lo mismo

- **Pues vera, antes de venir a estados unidos a competir, como sabra soy residente de japon, Akibahara-**

 **-Si, lo sabemos y que con eso?-**

 **-En ese entonces yo era una idol, una school idol mas precisamente…..el problema radica en que abandone al grupo para venir a competir-**

 **-Ya veo, no me sorprende usted parece una chica que tiene un gran carisma, debe ser un grupo completamente popular en estos momento-**

La pelinaranja negó ante el comentario de la mujer – **Ellas se desintegraron cuando nuestras senpais se iban a graduar, y no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme apropiadamente del grupo…. Me hubiera gustado escuchar esas canciones con ellas , Sunny day song , bokutachi wa hitotsu no hikari, son canciones simplemente hermosas y que en cierto punto me hubiera gustado bailar…. Que decir? Eran mis amigas-**

 **-Deben ser chicas muy buenas y agradables…. Diganos como eran?-** preguntaba la mujer con una gran sonrisa

 **-Claro, empezare por la líder Kousaka Honoka, era una chica muy agradable y divertida, se podría decir que era mi compañera de travesuras y además una gran inspiración para mi, el como ser tan optimista y segura de si misma….. en ocasiones podia ser algo despistada pero si se trataba de sus amigas no habia momento en el que no se preocupara-**

 **-** Rin-chan…..- murmuraba una peli jengibre que estaba en su habitación viendo el programa desde su celular

 **-Luego esta Sonoda Umi, ella la mejor y peor persona que existe, sus rutinas eran infernales y fácilmente en cierto puntos eran mas duras que varias que he tenido desde que llegue aquí….. pero aunque sea una chica algo penosa y dura, es un gran apoyo moral, es fuerte y puede ser tu pilar en algunas ocasiones, es timida pero es una muy buena persona-**

-…- la chica de cabello azul veía el programa en el televisor de su cuarto mientras veía con detenimiento la pantalla

 **-Minami Kotori….. Dios esa chica es la mas positiva y feliz que he visto en mi vida, tanto que a veces hasta te preguntas si conocera el concepto de enojo, pero dejando de lado los chistes, diría que es alguien que cuida de las demás personas de una manera maternal….. es dulce y siempre te escucha….. No tengo duda de que hara feliz a alguien que lo merezca-**

-Rin…. Tu eres mucho mas dulce que yo- decia la peligris que lloraba en sus rodillas mientras a su lado estaba su celular el cual transmitia el evento}

- **Nozomi Tojo y Eli Ayase, el mama y el papa del grupo, eran un duo que se complementaban una a la otra….. no hay duda de que son las personas mas protectoras que conozco y a la vez las quiero demasiado por cuidar de todas nosotras de una manera tan atenta-**

2 chicas se abrazaban mutuamente mientras una intentaba consolar a la otra sin éxito alguno y con una pequeña tele en la habitación de la peli morada

- **Yazawa Nico, que decir? Era mi senpai aunque e momentos se comparte de una manera muy infantil, jeje es de mis mejores amigas, una amiga con la que podia divertirme con el miedo de que me ahorcara inmediatamente o con la que podíamos hacer todo tipo de travesuras sin miedo a las consecuencias… era los momentos mas divertidos que he pasado con mi senpai**

 **-** Tonta….- susurraba una chica pelinegra que se encontraba en el metro con unos audífonos oyendo la transmisión desde su celular

- **Nishikino Maki, Maki-chan fue la primera amiga que hice en la preparatoria aunque al principio era una chica que aparentaba ser completamente fría resulto ser una chica tierna y adorable a la vez de divertida, enserio la aprecio mucho… aunque solia regañarme mucho-** Terminaba con una pequeña risa

- **Koizumi Hanayo…. Es mi mejor amiga y la chica con la que he pasado toda mi vida, una chica tierna, amable y timida….. sin duda es una chica completamente adorable y una de las personas que mas influyeron en ser lo que soy, estoy segura que sin ella no estaría parada aquí hoy, no seria yo sin ella-** La chica miro directamente a la cámara para poner una sonrisa con unos ojos tristes

- **Te quiero Kayocchin Nya~ -**

Lo sabia…. Ella no tenia ni la mas minima intención de volver, ella cumplia con su destino de ser alguien, alguien que ella enserio debía de ser…..Nunca volveria a ver a Rin-chan

 _no pensaba volver y esta fue la despedida oficial de µ's_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-** Q-Que acaba de pasar?- preguntaba atónita de los sucesos que habían pasado hace apenas unos segundos mientras veía a un hombre inconsiente en el suelo con un gran golpe en el rostro y a una silueta delante de mi, la cual formo una gran sonrisa para quitarse el gorro de su chamarra y dejar un pelo largo de color anaranjado a la vista

- _Cuanto tiempo Kayocchin-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Estas pares de la historias tendrán mucho flashback nwn, espero les guste y quiero sus review aquí abajito porfavor :3**

 **Caher19Hyuga:** Descuida si lees mis fics o eres masoquista o te gusta la historia... en mi caso es la primera :,v

 **Firestorm:** Ya se que hubiera quedado bien... pero le veia mas potencial a la historia...por cierto eso de los finales felices no se si te diste cuenta pero era sarcasmo :v... me gustan tanto los finales crueles como los felices :3

 **Hasta la próxima semana nwn**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

" _He vuelto"_

-No estas emocionada?- me preguntaba una chica con unos ojos color azules y cabello corto de un color negro

-Diria que mas que nada estoy nerviosa- respondi mientras sonreía con una pequeña gota de sudor bajando por mi mejilla

La chica me veía fijamente con una mirada curiosa mientras yo estaba caminando un poco incomoda a su lado –Estas muy tensa no crees?-

-Ya deja de decir tonterías Talia, solo estoy nerviosa y nada mas- aunque ella probablemente estaba en lo cierto, estaba muy tensa, el solo pensar en lo ocurrido hace unos días me ponía la piel de gallina y me daba miedo

-Rini no se por que te pones asi de igual manera yo creo que tu podrias hacerlo- hablaba la chica con un tono de seguridad absoluta y a la vez con una sonrisa orgullosa –Al final de cuentas yo te enseñe lo básico y después de eso tu sola fuiste capaz de superar a todas y cada una de las competidoras incluyéndome-

-Tengo 2 cosas que decir, para empezar tu eres incluso mejor que yo, no he podido romper dell todo tus records anteriores y segunda…. Me sigo preguntando de donde sacaste ese apodo para mi- respondia diciendo la ultima razon con una cara que decia en su totalidad "No, es enserio, de donde lo sacaste"

Ella rio levemente mientras se cubria la boca un poco, era una chica muy refinada y elegante, pero si debía decirlo era una gran persona y habíamos pasado tanto tiempo juntas que era alguien muy importante para mi

-Bueno, tu me enseñaste a hablar japonés mientras que yo te ayude con el ingles pero aun asi nuestros apodos son algo diferentes a los que ustedes suelen ponerse, además te queda muy bien- respondia con una mirada burlona de una forma inocente

-Si recuerdo eso, pero a ti te molestaba que te llamara con el –chan por lo que me tuve que acostumbrar a decirte solo por tu nombre, te daba vergüenza que te dijera –chan con tanto cariño jejeje eras muy timida- decia intentando avergonzar a mi compañera mientras ella se ponía roja y bajaba la mirada ….. En un pasado ella era una chica muy timida con la gente que apenas y conocía pero con el tiempo que nos hicimos amigas empezó a tomarme algo de confianza

\- Oye si de cosas vergonzosas hablamos recuerdo que cuando tu llegaste al internado solias hablar como un gato y comportarte como uno- respondia señalándome aun con un notorio sonrojo el cual no pasaba desapercibido

-Jejeje bueno pero en ese entonces lo hacia por mi amiga y por que me gustaba ver sonreir a la gente- decia mientras alzaba las manos frente a mi como señal de paz… la chica después de unos segundos de mirarme con enfado y un sonrojo se calmo para volver a su color de piel original pero aun con un puchero en la boca

-Lo dices por Hanayo y tus amigas de la preparatoria?- preguntaba aun fijando la mirada en otro lado pues seguía con un puchero infantil

-Si jeje- respondia con una gota de sudor de nueva cuenta en mi mejilla

La chica dejo de hacer su puchero para verme de una manera analizadora –Entonces por lo que te molesta lo de hace un rato no es por lo que me dijiste o si?-

-Ups me atraparon?- decia en un tono burlon mientras ella aun me miraba fijamente

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

-JAPON?!- gritaba mientras me ponía de pie y golpeaba fuertemente el escritorio frente a mi

Un hombre delgado con un pelo castaño muy bien acomodado en varios mechones y con una edad que no superaba los 50 se encontraba sentado en la mesa frente a mi, el me miraba con un poco de gracia pues no esperaba tal respuesta de mi parte

-Tranquila, Tranquila solo es Japon, además crei que te alegraría saber que iras a tu país natal pero ya veo que no jeje- rei levemente mientras cerraba los ojos y yo solo me encontraba atónita mirándolo, claro que me importaba la idea de ir de nuevo a japon pero no me habia ido en buenos términos con las personas de haya, apenas mi padre y mi madre sabían que iria con anticipación…. Me daba nervios el pensar que haría si me llegaba a encontrar con alguna de mis viejas compañeras….. que haría

" _Bueno no es como si fuera a ser en Akibahara"_

 _-_ A si por cierto no te conte pero es una gran competencia, el evento se llevara acabo en akibahara, que coincidencia no?-

"YO Y MI GRAN BOCOTA!" me regañaba mentalmente pues siempre que pensaba algo terminaba de una manera completamente diferente

-D-director, pero la competencia no podría ir otra chica?- preguntaba intentando librarme de aquella propuesta que el hombre me habia dado hace unos momentos

El me miro fijamente cambiando su semblante de diversión por uno completamente serio

-Hoshizora tienes 20 años verdad?-

-S-si-

-No te lo habia contado pero este evento….- el hombre hablo mientras yo oi cuidadosamente cada palabra pues no creía ni en lo mas minimo lo que me decia

-…..- Era enserio lo que me habia dicho? Acaso era un sueño?

-Hoshizora deberías de ir….. como dije seria bueno que participaras y además que visitaras tu país- comentaba el hombre volviendo a tener un semblante tranquilo y jugueton

En realidad dire que no dude ni un solo momento, la oportunidad era tan buena que ni siquiera el negarla era un opción –Ire, pero….. podría darme un hospedaje un poco…. Alejado de mi vieja casa?- aunque iria seguía con el mismo sentimiento que en un principio me hacia dudar

-Mmmm claro no veo por que no, Por cierto como esta mi hija?-

-Talia? Ella esta bien supongo, esta en nuestra habitación descansando pues sus practicas ya acabaron- respondia simplemente por fin dejando de lado aquel tema que hace unos momentos me estaba comiendo el cerebro de una manera abrumadora

-Jejeje bueno, espero que no te cause incovenientes, cuando llegaste estábamos a la mitad del curso y mi hija se ofrecio a mostrarte el lugar pero terminaste viviendo con ella por que no encontramos una compañera de habitación , es gracioso como funciona el mundo verdad?- hablaba el hombre mientras volvia a poner una sonrisa burlona, la cual solia ver todos los días pero de parte de una pelinegra que media lo mismo que yo

-Si jejeje, su hija es una chica muy agradable- respondia en un tono seguro, habia pasado 5 años con ella se podría decir que era mi mejor amiga… o bueno tal vez no mi mejor amiga

-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien desde que se conocieron y te lo digo por que ella ira contigo a la competencia de Japon-

-Ya me lo esperaba, ella también es una gran atleta, incluso mejor que yo jeje- respondia de forma humilde pues le tenia un gran respeto a la pelinegra

la chica pelinegra antes de mi llegada era conocida como la mejor de la academia y con multiples eventos en los cuales habia triunfado desde corta edad, la verdad me sentía un poco mal por haberla superado pero para mi sorpresa ella no estaba molesta es mas estaba feliz del como yo habia logrado llegar tan alto en poco tiempo era una gran persona, le conte mi pasado el como siempre pasaba tiempo con mis amigas y el como me habia convertido en school idol, incluso las 2 juntas vimos el love live donde vimos a mis amigas bailar y cantar, sentía nostalgia y tristeza en esa época tanta que ella lo noto y hizo algo que no creía aun hoy en dia….. ella me permitio tomar su lugar en una competencia importante que llevaría acabo justo un año después de que me fui y unos meses después que se desintegraron, dijo que era una competencia la cual seria transmitida globalmente por lo que me dio la oportunidad de hacer algo que no pude hacer antes… en la cual me despedi de las chicas… enserio que le debía mucho a Talia

-Sus tiempos dice lo contrario, pero ella ira como un remplazo mas que nada-

-me parece bien además podre mostrarle todo el lugar- respondia con animo como hablaba antes de dejar de usar el habito linguistico que tenia –Cuando será el evento?-

-Sera dentro de un mes, pero se iran en 2 dias, mi hija me pidió como un favor el dejarlas irse antes pues quería que le mostraras el lugar con detalle… Y ella es como yo, jamas se cansa de insistir aun si tiene que recurrir a su cara de perrito regañado- hablaba el hombre con un tono fastidiado pero a la vez divertido pues amaba como era su hija

-Se a lo que se refiere- dije mirando levemente arriba con una sonrisa recordando las infinidades de veces en las que ella me habia convencido de muchas cosas, incluso para el mas minimo de sus pucheros

-Entonces te recomiendo que vayas a empacar en dos días salen a Akibahara-

.

.

 ** _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

En el lugar que nos encontrábamos caminando no era ni mas ni menos que mi querido Akibahara, enserio que lo veía y no podia parar de pensar en lo mucho que habia cambiado y a la vez como todo seguía siendo igual que antes, el ambiente era exactamente como lo recordaba, era de lo mas animado, Talia y yo hace un rato que habíamos llegado a un hotel el cual era muy lujoso, se sentía incomodo que cada vez que salíamos a competencias nos daban un cuarto que parecía estar diseñado para algún tipo de rey, a mi me gustaba una simple cama y aire acondicionado pero por insistencias del director todos los lugares a los que íbamos terminaban siendo asi.

El director cumplio su palabra de dejarme en un sitio apartado pues resultaba que el hotel se situaba en el centro de Akibahara donde solo habían restaurantes y mas atracciones turísticas….. nada de casas donde corriera el riesgo de encontrar a alguien ya conocido, estaba feliz y a la vez triste, quería mantenerme alejada de todas pero a la vez sentía un inexplicable deseo de volver a la preparatoria.

-Oye Rini!- gritaba la chica en mi oído mientras nos encontrábamos sentadas sobre la cama de mi habitación que era claramente para mas de una persona

-Eh?!- me sorprendi por el llamado de Talia pues estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera habia notado que ella intentaba captar mi atención –Q-que pasa?-

-Te e estado hablando los últimos 40 segundos y no contestabas- respondia mientras hacia un puchero de nuevo pero esta vez tierno y lindo –No es justo que me ignores Rini- decia mientras inflaba las mejillas

-Jejeje lo siento pero estaba pensando- le respondi poniendo la palma de mi mano sobre su cabeza y acariciándola levemente

-Sobre tus amigas?- preguntaba la chica con una expresión que reflejaba pena por mi y a la vez preocupación

-Si, es que no se, me siento confundida…. las deje de una forma muy egoísta y además aunque me perdonaran no quiero meterme en sus vidas para luego irme de nuevo- ahora apoyaba mis codos en mi rodillas y ponía mis manos en mi rostro

-Ellas te perdonaran y estarán felices de que hayas vuelto, tal vez al principio sea difícil pero estoy segura que ellas han deseado verte por mucho tiempo en especial Hanayo, tu mejor amiga- decia con una sonrisa

-Jejeje de que hablas?- ahora levantaba mi mirada dando de vuelta aquella mirada color amarillo que tanto me diferenciaba –Kayocchin era mi mejor amiga pero no puedo decir que lo siga siendo-

-Ella aun lo es y aunque no lo sea… yo siempre estare contigo Rini-

De inmediato me lance sobre ella para dejarla tendida en la cama y yo sobre ella

-R-Rini?-

-Que pasa? De igual forma eres mi novia jejeje- respondia con una gran sonrisa mientras seguía sobre ella y me miraba fijamente –No puedo creer que convenciste a tu padre para que nos enviara con un mes de anticipación, enserio que quería que estuviéramos solo las 2 eh?- ahora formaba una risa picara

-E-Em y-yo-

-Bueno no importa cual sea la respuesta hoy nos divertiremos mucho y mañana iremos a ver a mis padres- hace tiempo que esta chica se habia ganado mi corazón y podría decir fácilmente que yo enserio la amaba, ella lo representaba todo para mi, ella se mantenía a mi lado y yo al suyo….. eso me hacia feliz, al fin pude enterrar esos sentimientos que tanto me hicieron sufrir para poder seguir adelante

.

.

.

.

Era de dia el sol apenas se asomaba por un pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba mi rostro, al principio forceje un poco para poder abrir lo ojos pero lo logre, estaba en mi cama sin ninguna ropa, solo una sabana que cubria mi cuerpo y una chica de pelo negro corto que dormia pacíficamente a mi lado, ante tal escena solo pude embozar una sonrisa

Eran aproximadamente las 6 A.M, no era mala idea el ir correr a esa hora para entrar en calor para el entrenamiento del medio dia, me levante cuidadosamente de la cama con la cautela de no llegar a despertar a la chica con la que compartia la cama, al levantarme solo me puse un pantalón de deporte una camisa interior y una chamarra blanca que cabe destacar que me puse el gorro que esta tenia, estaba lista para salir

Corria tranquilamente por la calle era hermoso, el ver a tanta gente que aunque no conocia sentía que los conocía desde mi niñez, los negocios empezaban a abrir sus puertas a los turistas desde temprano, la gente comenzaba a salir y las calles poco a poco se llenaban mas con gente, me sentía tan viva, el haber regresado a mi hogar era maravilloso, el aire se sentía fresco, los sonidos eran como música para mis oídos sin excepción alguna y cada mirada que daba era un destello de emociones

Seguia mi rumbo de la forma mas común posible pero algo me detuvo en seco al llegar a un pequeño restaurant no mas grande al de un café común y corriente, por la ventana de aquel lugar una cabellera castaña corta se asomaba mientras daba varias ordenes a unos chicos, los cuales de inmediato empezaron a trabajar en el lugar, mi mirada estaba fija en aquella chica, no podia dejar de mirarla, era como si algo me lo impidiera, la chica que veía movia un sinfín de cosas en el local pero luego se detuvo un momento y dio un leve vistazo a la ventana mirándome por lo cual solo empece a correr siguiendo el rumbo que antes tenia previsto al parecer no me reconocio pero eso no hacia que mi corazón dejara de latir tan rápido, como si me pidiera algo … no esperaba que esto pasara o por lo menos no tan pronto

" _Esa era Kayocchin"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

FubukiBTA: Espera…. No se ni que decirte que esperes :v

yohan2000: y creía que el único que habia llorado era yo XD

TheHandOfTheDarkness: Awebo el gato protege el arroz

FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: Pues el final es un adelanto nada mas XD

Caher19Hyuga: Pero si era obvio que eso pasaría XD aunque no de esa forma pero bueno nwn

KousakaKaede: pos yo si llore cuando lo escribi :,,v

 **Es todo no hay notas… Hasta la próxima semana nwn/**


	21. Chapter 21

**Para los que les gusta oir música mientras leen les recomiendo que oigan la de "Passenger – let Her Go"**

 **Espero lo disfruten….. y me dejen una review claro :3**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 21

" _Deberia?..."_

 _-_ Demonios, demonios… por que rayos pasa esto apenas el primer dia que llegue? A la persona que menos y a la vez mas quería ver- estaba corriendo a toda velocidad sin rumbo definido, no me gustaba la idea de hablar con ella pero el pensar que encontre a mi mejor amiga y a la vez mi primer amor al cual le rompi el corazón en mil pedazos… era insoportable el hecho de verla, me hacia sentir una culpa que no podia soportar, la deje a su suerte después de que le prometi que siempre estaríamos juntas, la traicione y no hay dia que no recuerde eso

Un poco después de correr sin saber ni siquiera que camino habia tomado, me detuve creyendo que estaba lo suficientemente lejos del lugar, pero al parecer al destino le gustaba jugar conmigo de una manera muy cruel, me estaba castigando… era la única explicación

-Hey pásame la pelota-

-Vamos Manchas-

-Mama quiero un helado-

Me quede boquiabierta al ver tal cosa delante de mi, estaba en el lugar donde todo se desencadeno, en el lugar que decidio mi vida apenas teniendo 6 años….

Era un escenario hermoso, el viento corria de una manera que hacia bailar los arboles, el olor a la naturaleza que embriagaba mi olfato de una gran manera, la vida que tenia el parque gracias a la gente que siempre se encontraba en el

-Este lugar…..- forme una risa un poco amarga, al destino enserio que le gustaba jugarme malas pasadas… Perder al a mi primer amor, tener que decidir entre irme o quedarme a su lado, el hecho de volver a Akibahara de todos los lugares de japon, el hecho de haber encontrado a Hanayo un poco después de llegar y por ultimo llegar a este parque

Vi hacia mi lado mirando una caja de arena donde dos niñas jugaban, una pequeña peli naranja que sonreía mientras tenia una pala en la mano y a su lado una castaña de lentes que tenia una sonrisa un poco timida que estaba sentada con una cubeta de arena

-Rin-chan te ayudo?- preguntaba la pequeña castaña que miraba a la otra niña la cual solo sonreía

-Si,claro recoge arena y yo ire por agua… Este será nuestro castillo Nya~- exclamaba emocionada la chica mientras la otra la veía con una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta, después de eso las 2 se empezaron a desvanecer hasta que por fin dejo una caja de arena completamente vacia

Me mantenía atenta mirando esa caja donde aparecieron aquellas niñas pero alguien choco contra mi hombro

-L-lo lamento- hablaba una castaña con lentes que no superaba los catorce años

-Kayocchin que haces? Te estoy esperando Nya~- gritaba una pelinaranja de una edad similar a la de la chica mientras que esta estaba a varios metros de las dos, la chica dio una leve reverencia y comenzó a correr hacia la peli naranja, mientras corria notaba como las 2 se hacían menos visibles para mi vista hasta que por fin desaparecieron frente a mis ojos

Aquellos momentos que tanto atesoraba….. todos estaban aquí en este lugar

-Kayocchin la clase de Ingles fue muy difícil Nya~- de inmediato voltee para ver a un par de chicas sentadas en una banca del parque comiendo un helado, las dos tenían puesto el uniforme de Otonokizaka

-Lo se Rin-chan pero al menos ya acabamos jeje- respondia con una sonrisa tierna la castaña, lagrimas empezaban a caer por mis ojos mientras veía esa escena

-Oye Kayocchin, me tengo que ir…..- decia la chica con una sonrisa triste

-Lo se Rin-chan, nos vemos- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ponerse de pie e irse caminando lentamente mientras se desvanecia dejando ver su cabellera castaña por una ultima vez

-Todos tus recuerdos están aquí- hablaba la chica de la banca la cual para mi sorpresa no se habia ido aun como las anteriores ocasiones

-Q-Que esta pasando?- pregunte atónita todavía por las escenas anteriores –Vi a…-

-A mi y Hanayo? No te deberías de sorprender….. por que no te sientas y hablamos?- me dijo la chica peli naranja de pelo corto mientras me ofrecia un asiento a su lado en la banca

Dude un poco en si hacerlo o no pero al final acepte, por fin después que Sali del hotel me quite el gorro de mi chamarra dejando ver mi largo y abundante pelo naranja

-Te dejaste crecer el pelo eh? Recuerdo que yo no lo hacia por que creía que no era muy femenina, jejeje bueno supongo que no tiene sentido alguno hablar de eso, al final de cuenta yo soy tu- respondia con una sonrisa normal

-Tu eres yo?- estaba confundida, que rayos habia significado eso?

-Si, o mejor dicho… tu eras yo, ahora has cambiado o no?- respondia con una sonrisa triste –cambiaste tanto que ni siquiera te reconozco, te volviste fuerte pero a la vez sigues siendo débil…. No eres capaz de afrontar tus errores del pasado, les tienes miedo, eso lo habíamos superado hace años recuerdas?- preguntaba con unos ojos que transmitían emoción al recordar ese momento

-Kayocchin Lo logre!- gritaba una chica peli naranja que tenia puesto un vestido blanco de novia el cual hacia relucir su belleza y le daba una seguridad increíble, el lugar en el que estábamos sentadas desaparecio para estar por completo paradas detrás de un escenario mirando las escaleras de donde bajaba otra chica peli naranja

-Te dije que lo lograrías Rin-chan!- respondia mientras se abrazaban las 2 con cariño –sabia que lo podias superar-

-No hubiera podido sin tu ayuda Nya~- hablaba con una sonrisa gatuna mientras que a su alrededor se empezaban a oir aplausos los cuales provenían de nuestras amigas o de las modelos que estaban presentes

-Esas eramos tu y yo, pudimos superarlo todo con su ayuda, pero cambiamos, perdimos a Kayocchin y enfrentamos un miedo aun peor del que teníamos, no tenias miedo de que pensaran los demás de ti… tenias miedo de lo que tu pensabas de ellos….- me hablaba la chica a mi lado la cual también miraba la escena

-Y-yo solo quería que viviera feliz….- respondia bajando la mirada avergonzada pues sabia que no era laa verdadera razon y si esa chica de mi lado era en verdad yo también sabia que mentia

-No te digas eso, mientras mas te lo dices mas intentaras creerlo pero tu yo sabemos que no es la verdadera razon puede que ahora ya no la ames pero…. Tenias miedo de que salieras lastimada, y como recompensa por ello Hanayo sufrio, y no solo Hanayo, también nuestras amigas, Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Nozomi, Eli, Nico y Maki-

Cada vez que menciono un nombre vi el como mis amigas aparecían enfrente de mi llorando, todas y cada una viendo la primera carrera profesional en la que participe, todas sufrían y los sollozos invadían el silencio

-no les quería hacer daño-

-pero lo hiciste-

-Si eres yo….. por que estas siendo tan cruel mostrándome esto?- preguntaba ya con lagrimas a mas no poder bajando por mi rostro

-Por que tu y yo sabemos que te arrepientes en gran medida del como hiciste las cosas, y en cierto punto te detestas a ti misma por ello- hablaba la chica a mi lado

-Pero lo que hice… no puede ser borrado entientelo!- dije en un tono duro pues ya no soportaba esas imágenes, la culpa, los malos sentimientos me carcomían era una persona detestable, solo me preocupaba por mi sin excepción, solo me preocupaba si me hacían daño pero no importaba ocasionarlo

-No puede ser borrado… pero puedes escribir lo siguiente.- decia mientras me tomaba de la mano –Cierra los ojos- me dijo por lo que yo lo hice sin dudarlo, si me tenia que enseñar algo mas que arruine quería saberlo

-Abrelos-

Al abrir mis ojos me encontraba de nuevo en el parque parada en la entrada de este mientras veía a todas y cada una de ellas paradas frente las personas que habia visto hace un momento en aquel parque, estaban las niñas, las chicas de secundaria y por ultimo las chicas de Otonokizaka, todas y cada una de ellas estaban tomadas de la mano con las diferentes castañas

-Hasta aquí terminan tus recuerdos en este parque?- dijeron todas a la vez mientras empezaban a caminar por el parque desapareciendo de mi vista desvaneciéndose como si el aire se las hubiera llevado

.

.

.

.

-Rini!- me gritaba una voz a mi lado mientras me agitaba del hombro rápidamente

Al reaccionar la mire y ella tenia un leve puchero –Lo siento que decias?-

-que si estabas nerviosa por ir a visitar a tus padres después de años de no verlos- me preguntaba a mi lado la chica mientras yo solo puse una mueca pensativa

–Supongo que no, de igual manera la ultima vez que los vi fue hace 2 años y siempre hablamos los fin de semanas por videollamadas

-si pero no es lo mismo que verlos en persona o tu estarías feliz solo viéndome atravez de una pantalla?- respondia con una risita mientras me observaba, íbamos por la calle caminando en camino a la cada de mi padres, yo llevaba una bermuda de mezclilla y a la vez tenia una blusa blanca sin mangas con flores azules en ella

-Bueno si te viera atravez de una pantalla no podríamos divertirnos tanto como anoche o si?. La cara de la chica subio de color intensamente mientras se tapaba la cara de vergüenza

-N-No digas esas cosas Rini soy mayor que tu….. no se por que yo soy la que va abajo- hablaba la chica con mucho nerviosismo y algo de pesimismo

-Apenas y eres 2 meses mas grande que yo, además yo voy arriba por que…...-

-Porque?

-Por que me gusta jeje- respondi con una sonrisa divertida, mientras ella hacia un gran puchero el cual era muy divertido de ver

-Rini no eres divertida!-

-claro que lo soy, eso te hizo enamorarte de mi o no?- volvi a hablar con una mirada que le reflejaba mucho cariño

-No, todo de ti me hizo enamorarme de ti- decia mientras se tomaba de mi brazo para empezar a caminar juntas

Caminamos en silencio durante varios minutos hasta que mi acompañante hablo –Oye Rini….. cuando regresaste de correr en la mañana parecias animada…. Paso algo bueno?-

La mire unos segundos para de inmediato contestar con un tono feliz –Si, paso algo muy bueno Nya~-

La chica se me quedo viendo por un par de segundos con una mirada asombrada mientras yo no sabia por que me miraba de esa forma

-Talia?- pregunte mientras ella aun me veía asombrada

-Dijiste Nya-murmuro tan bajo que no fui capaz de oírla del todo

-em que dijiste?- pregunte ladeando mi cabeza pues no habia sido capaz de entender el mensaje que me quiso dar

-Dijiste Nya Rini!- hablaba emocionada la chica mientras empezaba a saltar de alegría, y al parecer era cierto, lo habia dicho pero a la vez no me habia percatado

-Oh es cierto, lo siento no es como si lo hubiera dicho apropósito….- ella solo se acerco rápidamente a mi y deposito un pequeño y a la vez tierno beso

Al separarse estaba un poco sonrojada por lo que habia hecho de improviso

-Hace tiempo que habias perdido ese habito que tanto me gustaba!- decia con emoción mientras yo solo seguía un poco sonrojada por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos

-B-Bueno es que… espera…. Dijiste que te gusta?- la chica rápidamente asintió con la cabeza

-si, me encantaba ese habito que tenias pero si te lo decia temia que dijeras que soy rara- respondia con una sonrisa algo avergonzada

-Enserio?... la chica que dice Nya, te va a decir rara por que te gusta que diga Nya? No tiene mucho sentido para mi jeje- hablaba mientras me burlaba un poco de ella

-Algo aquí debio devolverte o recordate aquel habito-

-No tienes ni la mas minima idea-

.

.

.

.

El dia con mis padres habia sido algo agitado, nos recibieron de una manera espectacular y mi madre cocino un completo buffet, les agrado de una manera abrumadora el como era Talia además de que les confesamos que eramos pareja, al principio solo podia pensar que mi padres se enojaría pero para mi sorpresa le habia agradado tanto Talia que apenas y dijo un " _Ese no me la esperaba"_ Fue un dia grandioso, ya a altas horas de las noches mi novia y yo tomamos un Taxi para ir directamente a nuestro hotel, por primera vez en mucho tiempo decidimos que dormiríamos cada quien en su habitación pues necesitábamos descansar

Un sonido irrumpio en el silencio de mi habitación por lo que me levante aun somnolienta en busca de aquel sonido que para mi suerte apenas y estaba en la mesa del comedor, era mi celular del cual sin querer no recordé quitarle la alarma pues se suponía que hoy no entrenaría ya que llegaría tarde a casa

Normalmente alguien normal se hubiera vuelto a dormir, pero para alguien con problemas de hiperactividad era muy difícil que lograra eso por lo que mejo opte que levantarse temprano no era tan mala idea pues podría aprovechar tiempo para mi sol, tenia cosas que pensa y de verdad que eran muchas

Llegue a la cocina de la cual tome una taza para servirme café, y luego de eso me sente un momento en el sofá de la sala a la vez que encendia el televisor, los programas era bastantes comunes, pero hubo uno que llamo mi atención, o bueno no en si el canal si no la persona que aparecia en el, una chica de pelo azul intenso que se encontraba sentada frente a otra mujer mas mayor

- **Entonces diganos Sonoda-san como es que usted obtiene la inspiración para escribir estos libros que tienen letras tan hermosas y cautivadoras-**

 **-Pues vera, mis libros solo reflejan mis sentimientos, los sentimientos que tienen todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos, los recuerdos son algo que te inspiran no solo en cuestión de libros si no es que las cosas siempre dejan marca pero a la vez te inspiran a hacer las cosas mejor-** respondia la arquera con una gran sonrisa

 **-Ya veo, y respecto a esto, hay algo que le pueda recomendar a nuestro publico?-**

 **-No creo que haya algo en especifico pero lo que les puedo decir es… aprendan de sus errores y intenten repararlos, el tiempo es como un cristal… puedes romperlo en pedazos pero puedes arreglarlo, aunque nunca quedara igual que al inicio pero si lo haces puedes estar satisfecho contigo mismo ya que sabes que lo intentaste con toda tu alma-**

Sin estar consciente presione el botón de apagado y al percatarme me estaba cambiando para salir a correr con un pantalón deportivo y mi chamarra color blanca mientras me ponía mi gorro sobre mi largo cabello naranja

Sali corriendo de mi habitación para correr por todo el hotel hasta se capaz de salir de este, de inmediato me dirigi por el mismo rumbo que habia tomado ayer para llegar al lugar donde quería…..

Al parar estaba frente a un local el cual era un restaurant bastante limpio y ordenado pero no tan grande pero lo que me llamo la atención era una chica de cabello castaño la cual tomaba ordenes de la gente que estaba en las mesas

Tenia una sonrisa radiante pero que a la vez parecía triste y cansada, yo enserio quería verla, quería hablar con ella…. Y lo haría pero tal vez no ahora o por lo menos no como Rin Hoshizora

Entre al restaurant haciendo que una pequeña campana sonara junto con la puerta que habia abierto y claro aun con mi gorro puesto

En un tiempo record la castaña se acerco a mi para recibirme como lo haría con cualquier cliente –Bienvenida, en que le podemos ayudar?- me preguntaba mientras me daba una gran sonrisa

-Em Q-quisiera desayunar aquí, tienen mesas?- preguntaba de forma nerviosa

-Si claro sígame por aca- hablaba en un tono completamente seguro…. No era timido, ni de precaucion era muy diferente al que recordaba….. pero todos cambiamos o no?

La chica me guio a una mesa que se encontraba justo al lado de la ventana, con una vista hacia la calle la cual con el ambiente y el clima daba una sensación de satisfacción

-Eres de por aquí?- preguntaba la chica mientras yo ya me encontraba sentada –perdon si te molesta la pregunta jeje pero no te habia visto por aquí antes-

Forme una amarga sonrisa que no le mostre –Si, solo que estaba de viaje y no habia vuelto en mucho tiempo-

-Ya veo, pues debe ser bueno volver a casa y estar con tus seres queridos verdad?

"No tienes ni idea"

-Si jeje es divertido- la chica solo me sonrio para sacar una pequeña libreta

-ordenaria unos…..-

Puede que por ahora no te pueda hablar como Rin Hoshizora, puede que tal vez me falte el valor pero enserio quería hablar contigo… aun si tu me odias, yo te aprecio mucho, debo arreglar muchas cosas aquí, y tu eres una de esas cosas Kayocchin

"-Hasta aquí terminan tus recuerdos en este parque?-" ante el recuerdo de aquel extraño suceso solo pude sonreir de emoción pues toda la vida y entusiamo que habia dejado aquí volvían de golpe a mi haciéndome sentir viva

" _Claro que no…. aun debo hacer mas recuerdos con ella"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hasta yo me sentí mal de dejar el fic ayer asi XD**

 **Decidi darle un capitulo extra pues se me hacia que era buena idea, por cierto quiero darles un aviso de que probablemente repito PROBABLEMENTE no subiere fic, pues tengo exámenes y proyectos :,,,,,c**

 **Bueno espero que disfruten del capitulo y hasta la próxima nwn/**

 **Pd:Llore como prra escribiendo esto :,,,3**


	22. Chapter 22

**Recomiendo oir la canción "Angel with a shotgun" :3**

 **.**

.

Capitulo 22

" _Esa chica de nuevo"_

-Kaito necesito que atiendas la mesa 3- decia en voz alta inundando el lugar que antes estaba con platicas en voz baja

Era temprano, muy temprano, eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana y teníamos ya mucha gente aunque supongo que es normal si no encontramos en una parte de akibahara que es turística, la gente suele levantarse temprano para ir a admirar la ciudad

De inmediato después de llamado que hice salio un chico de cabello largo hasta los hombros y que media aproximadamente 1.80 era alguien muy alto pero a la vez era un chico joven que no rebasaba los 20 años y que era muy amable aun con su aspecto que parecía ser un tipo de criminal

El chico de inmediato se acerco a la mesa donde se encontraba una mujer y un hombre de mayor edad los cuales empezaron a ordenar mientras que yo me encargaba de atender otras dos mesas

-y eso seria todo- respondia el hombre sentado al cual le habia tomado su pedido

Le di una sonrisa como a todos y cada uno de los clientes que llegaban para luego alejarme a la cocina

-Uri, tenemos pedido para la mesa cuatro- hablaba mientras ponía un pequeño papel en la ventana que conectaba la cocina con la parte principal del restaurant

-De inmediato sale- respondio un chico de pelo negro y anteojos que se acerco rápidamente a leer el papel y de una manera apresurada volvió a su puesto de trabajo ahora con un nuevo encargo, Uri era un chico que estudiaba gastronomía, era atento y divertido aunque en ocasiones tendia a ser un tanto raro

-Hanayo, tenemos a los provedores afuera, necesitas que vaya a recibir los productos?- pregunto una chica de pelo rosado y con unos ojos color lila

-No, yo ire solo asegúrate de que los clientes no queden desatendidos si Hana?- pregunte mientras ella asintió rápidamente para ponerse a trabajar

Sali del restaurant para ver a un camión estacionado frente a el restaurant y un hombre el cual llevaba unas prendas que tenían el nombre de la provedora en el

-Buenos días señorita Koizumi, aquí traemos lo de todas la semana- respondio el hombre de aproximadamente 30 años de edad, ese hombre desde hace tiempo que traia la carne y otros tipos de cosas que necesitaba el restaurant

-Si buenos días- respondi con una sonrisa para luego tomar la Tablet electrónica que me ofrecia para de inmediato firmarla como ya era costumbre -seria todo?-

-Asi es- respondio para empezar a bajar todas las cajas de carton para ponerlas en la banqueta de la calle –Necesita que meta las cajas al local?- pregunto el hombre de forma amable pero no era necesario

-esta bien, ya le pediré a Kaito-kun que las meta- respondi de manera simple mientras que el hombre asintió y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero no sin antes dejarme unas ultimas palabras –Señorita Koizumi debería dormir mas, se ve muy cansada y esas ojeras no ayudan a mejorar su imagen-

Sabia que me esforzaba demasiado en mi negocio y casi todo lo relacionado con mi vida, hasta para el aseo de mi departamento terminaba cansándome de una manera abrumadora, pero tenia un motivo y una razon por las cual las cosas debían de ser asi por siempre

-Dormire cuando toque mi descanso, gracias por la preocupación- respondio con un leve risa

El hombre puso una sonrisa tranquila mientras se subia al camión en el cual venia –Si ese es el caso….. nos vemos hasta la próxima semana señorita Koizumi- dijo de forma Cortes mientras se empezaba a alejar en aquel vehículo

Suspire pesadamente mientras entraba para pedirle ayuda a Kaito con las cajas que se encontraban afuera de no ser por que algo me detuvo, en la entrada se encontraba una chica con chamarra color completamente blanca y un pants deportivo sin mostrarme la mirada pero sabia muy bien quien era

-B-Buenos días- dijo nerviosamente mientras elevaba la su mano con su palma mirando hacia mi en señal de saludo

-Que raro hoy llegaste mas tarde de lo que acostumbras llegar- le dije con una cálida sonrisa

Aquella chica la cual me habia dicho que se llamaba Minako, un nombre de origen japonés, hace una semana que la chica venia sin falta alguna todas las mañanas al restaurant, a los días le pregunte el por que estaba viniendo tan seguido a lo que ella solo atino a decir que no podia dejar de comer nuestra deliciosa comida eso me alago pero a la vez era pésima mintiendo, me agradaba los últimos días me daba un pequeño tiempo para hablar con ella mientras llegaba su orden, según lo que me habia dicho se habia ido a europa por 2 años para estar en un equipo de futbol soccer, pero por cuestiones personales volvió aquí por unas semanas, sobre el hecho de que jamas me mostrara su rostro y lo ocultara en el gorro de su chamarra siempre, decia que tenia una gran cicatriz de una quemadura en su cara por lo que le daba vergüenza mostrarla al principio intente convencerla pero sin éxito alguno ya que ella se negaba con toda su alma

-Bueno es que ayer estuve algo ocupada en las practicas y llegue tarde a mi hotel jeje- respondia mientras se empezaba a rascar la nuca de una manera nerviosa

Ella dejo de reir y empezó a ver las cajas que tenia a mi lado

-Necesitas ayuda con eso N..- iba a decir algo mas pero de inmediato se tapo la boca con las 2 manos para luego después de unos segundos retirarlas –N-Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto esta vez de una manera nerviosa

-Claro que no, Tengo a alguien que me ayude, además tu eres una cliente, no puedo pedirte que me ayudes con esto- le respondi de manera automática pues no quería poner a trabajar a la chica pues apenas y la conocía además de que no era mi empleada

Ella miro repetidamente a sus costados solo encontrando la calle a su alrededor –Que yo sepa seguimos fuera del restaurant por lo que aun no soy un cliente jeje- respondio mientras levantaba los hombros en señal de que no era algo importante para ella

-No enserio esta bien asi- respondi mientras levantaba las manos en señal de calma con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa nerviosa

Al abrir los ojos la chica ya llevaba una caja en brazos dirigiéndose al interior del restaurant, fue demasiado rápido que ni siquiera pude protestar antes que ella entrara por la puerta y me dejara sola en la calle

Al dejar las cosas con la chica de cabello rosado la cual cabe destacar que tenia una mirada completamente extrañada al ver a una completa desconocida entrar con una caja llena de ingredientes, después de aquella escena volvió a salir del restaurant para estar de nuevo a mi alcance

-Me llevare la segunda- comentaba mientras comenzaba a cargar otra caja, debo decir que para su estatura la cual apenas y rebasaba los 1.60 tenia mucha fuerza, debía de ser por el entrenamiento tan intenso que me habia comentado hace unos días

-Espera- al decir eso ella se detuvo en seco y me miro esperando a que yo dijera algo –P-Por hoy yo te invito el desayuno…. Ya que me estas ayudando con esto- me sentía apenada en cierto punto y yo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para cargar aquellas cajas

-No hay problema Hanayo, puedo pagar mi desayuno- hablo de nuevo mientras veía su sonrisa lo cual era lo único que podia ver de su rostro por aquella capucha que no me dejaba visualizar su rostro que me daba gran curiosidad el saber como era

-Enserio… es lo menos que puedo hacer- respondi de nuevo con un tono de pena en mi voz

La chica al el tono de voz en la que la castaña lo dijo decidio aceptar la oferta con tal de no ser grosera con la chica que hace tanto tiempo habia intentado recuperar y que hace apenas unos días decidio conseguirlo de una manera u otra

-Bien, bien, por esta vez aceptare tu invitación- respondio de una manera derrotada por lo que yo solo pude reir un poco por la actitud infantil que llegaba a tener en ciertos momentos

Despues de unos minutos la chica metio todas las cajas al local claro con ayuda de Kaito y a la vez con un poco de mi ayuda con las cajas de menor peso

-Vaya, me podría acostumbrar a hacer esto en vez de mi rutina normal jeje- reia la chica nerviosamente mientras que esta se sentaba en la mesa al lado de la ventana viendo hacia la calle, la mesa donde solia sentarse todos los días –Oye Hanayo por que no desayunamos juntas?- dijo animadamente mientras yo me le quede viendo fijamente

La chica al notar esto solo bajo la mano que habia levantado para bajar el tono de voz –C-claro solo si quieres- dijo en un tono un poco mas decaído por lo que hable de inmediato

-N-No es eso….. solo que hace tiempo que no suelo almorzar con alguien- respondi con una mueca nerviosa y jugando con mis dedos –p-pero me gustaría desayunar contigo Minako-

Ella solo parecio muy feliz con la noticia tanto que hasta parecería un poco raro, hasta para alguien con tanta energía

Me sente con ella en la mesa no sin antes avisarle a mis empleados que tomaría un pequeño descanso antes de la hora por lo cual ellos no tuvieron ni el mas minimo problema pues decían que me hacia falta un descanso… al igual que las ultimas 30 personas que me lo dijeron

Debo decir que la platica con la chica era muy comoda, se sentía como si la conociera de hace tiempo, era animada y por alguna razon que desconocia solo terminábamos hablando de mi lo cual era algo incomodo pero a la vez me gustaba, nadie habia mostrado tanto interés en mi desde hace tiempo

-Y entonces solo con ayuda de mis padres y mis ahorros abri este restaurant- respondi

-Increible, eres muy joven y abriste este restaurant apenas con 20 años de edad- hablo mientras daba un sorbo a su malteada que tenia al lado

Su comentario se me hizo muy raro pues no recordaba haberle dicho mi edad

-Em….. Minako….. como sabes que tengo 20 años- pregunte mientras que esta se sorprendio y casi se atraganta con su bebida

-Cof Cof- tocio para luego volver a mirarme –L-Lo supuse? Nos vemos de la misma edad jeje-

-Entonces tu también tienes 20 años? Somos de la misma edad, dime en que escuela estuadiaste- le preguntaba interesada pues me dijo que después de terminar la preparatoria se habia marchado a europa

-Em….Em UTX?- dijo mas en forma de pregunta que de respuesta pero yo lo pase por alto

-Oh, en ese caso debiste de conocer a A-Rise- hable con nostalgia pues aun recordaba a aquellas chicas que en estos momentos se encontraban en lo mas alto del mundo

-Las conoci, pero preferia a su competencia de Otonokizaka, tu cantabas y bailabas muy bien Hanayo- respondio mientras que los colores de mi rostro se saltaron de forma rápida

-M-M-M-Me viste?-

-Claro, eras la que mas llamaba la atención en el escenario, tienes madera de Idol…. La pregunta es por que no seguiste?- ahora dijo de forma seria mientras dejaba su bebida de lado

-….-

-Hanayo?-

-Perdi mi motivación, no tenia sentido el hecho de intentar sacarle una sonrisa a la gente si no era para esa persona, solo no quiero hacerlo y no podria- baje la mirada mientras intentaba no recordar heridas que apenas y habían cicatrizado

-Claro que podrias Nya- respondio de una manera casi automática mientras se ponía de pie y azotaba con fuerza la mesa con sus manos, pero eso lo pase por alto…lo que llamo mi atención fue el como termino la frase, dijo …

-HANAYO!- se oyo un grito en la puerta del local para dejar ver a un chico de cabello rubio acomodado en varios mechones que tenia un rostro completamente molesto

-Suzuki- murmure por lo bajo mientras me daba rabia verlo aquí, el era un chico que habia me habia pretendido a lo largo de mi ultimo año de preparatoria y hasta entonces seguía molestándome, hace tiempo le habia dejado en claro que no quería nada con el ni siquiera amistad ya que era una persona machista y odiosa pero parecía no entender diciendo que yo era suya

-Podrias dignarte a levantarte y recibirme como lo haría una chica educada con su futuro novio!- hablo en tono duro y orgulloso mas que nada, el tenia un gran ego pero sobre todo creía ser completamente intocable por se alguien con un estatus social muy alto

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo Suzuki- hable fríamente aun sentada enfrente de la chica la cual miraba callada la escena

-Eres muy irrespetuosa para ser una simple mujer no crees?- hablo poniendo una mueca de asco, en verdad que era un persona detestable

-Esta en MI restaurant asi que te pido que salgas de aquí- le dije casi en una orden

-Restaurant esta porquería de lugar? Deja de decir tontería Hanayo esto apenas y es una pocilga- de nuevo ese tono de arrogancia –Vamonos de aquí-

-No ire a ningún lado contigo!-

-Dije vámonos!- ahora este me tomo por el brazo de una manera muy ruda tanto que lastimaba, yo luchaba por soltarme pero este era mucho mas fuerte

-Sueltala- dijo en un tono duro la chica sentada frente a mi que apenas entraba a la conversación

-EH?!- el chico la miro con una cara de enfado y confusión – O SI NO QUE?!

La chica levanto la vista que por primera vez me dejaban ver un rasgo de esta, unos ojos amarillos que emanaban enojo vieras de donde lo vieras con un pelo anaranjado que mantenía dentro de su gorra

-Tu eres…..- murmure mientras veía a aquella chica

-Oye Hanayo vámonos!- decia el chico el cual me llamaba pero yo tenia la mirada fija en la chica frente a mi

-Porque?...Por que estas aquí?...- murmure de nuevo

-NO ME IGNORES!- el chico levanto su mano amenazante de golpearme

Cuando me di cuenta el chico estaba en el suelo con un gran golpe en la cara mientras la chica estaba de pie frente a el

-Q-que acaba de pasar?- hable nerviosa aunque ya sabia la respuesta a eso

-Como detesto a la gente como tu Nya~- hablo para ella misma para luego voltear a verme fijamente

Esta se quito el gorro dejando ver un largo y abundante pelo naranja

-Cuanto tiempo Kayocchin- dijo con una sonrisa algo apenada

Mis ojos se estaban empezando a llenar de lagrimas, no creía lo que veía… no creía que ella estuviera de pie frente a mi, después de tantos años…..

Me cubri la boca con las 2 manos mientras veía a aquella chica que me veía fijamente

- _Rin-chan…..-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Firestorm:** Tu oyes esa cosa con mis fics y te bloqueo alv :vvvv

 **Yohan2000:** Lo lamento XD

 **Ando inspirado de RinPana este fin asi que mañana habrá otro capitulo mas largo nwn/**


	23. Chapter 23

**Si llegamos a mas de las 78 review subo otro cap de este mañana :u**

 **-este fin seguire todos los fics nwn**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capitulo 23

"Porque?!"

Era el mismo dia en el que la mañana habia sido un completo desastre, estábamos en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en la parte mas oculta del restaurant para no molestar a los clientes

-AUCH- Se quejaba una chica de pelo largo naranja que tenia puesta una chamarra de color blanco junto con un pantalón deportivo –Kayocchin por favor ten mas cuidado jeje- esto lo dijo con un tono jugueton el cual no me hizo ninguna gracia

-…..- solo mantuve el silencio y empece a vendar la mano de esta pues aquel golpe que le habia dado al chico Suzuki que hace no mas de una hora habia llegado le habia dejado la mano en un estado deplorable con multiples raspones y un poco hinchada, debía de admitirlo, lo golpeo bastante duro

Al terminar de vendar su mano empece a guardar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenia en casos de incidentes

-Como siempre eres muy buena con estas cosas verdad Kayocchin? Nya~- decia mientras miraba su mano la cual solo se encontraba vendada desde el inicio de la muñeca hasta un poco antes de llegar a sus dedos

-….- de nuevo me mantuve en silencio mientras que ella al notar esto me miro de reojo con un poco de nerviosismo

-Perdon si no me llamo Minako jejeje- ahora decia con una risa nerviosa pero con un intento de romper la tensión que emanaba nuestras presencias juntas

-Deja de bromear por favor Rin-le dije en un tono duro que al parecer no habia salido por voluntad propia

-Em….si, lo siento…. Solo no sabia como hablarte- respondio ahora con un tono mas serio rascándose la nuca nerviosamente –Es increíble el como no has cambiado Kayocchin-

-Para mi tu si cambiaste mucho- le respondi viéndola aun con una mirada que denotaba incomodidad y no transmitia sentimiento alguno

La platica termino en ese momento con ese ultimo comentario mientras que las dos nos quedamos en un silencio profundo

-Que haces aquí Rin?-

-No me diras por el antiguo apodo con cariño –chan?- respondio de manera burlona lo que me exaspero bastante pero me limite a responder

-No-dije de una manera fría y dura –Y te agradaceria que por el momento solo me digas Hanayo- era cierto que en cierto punto del pasado ame a Rin y eso era un hecho inegable al mismo tiempo que era un hecho inegable que yo la quería de vuelta…. Pero eso no hacia que no estuviera enojada, ella se fue por que me amaba según lo que me dijo Yui en aquel entonces, pero eso no justificaba ni un poco el que se hubiera ido sin decirnos palabra alguno

Esta al oir el tono en el que lo dijo quito su sonrisa por una mueca bastante incomoda y a la vez algo pensativa

-S-supongo que te puedo decir asi- de nuevo con una mueca incomoda pero esta vez con un tono muy pero muy decaído

Yo solo la veía fijamente, habia cambiado mucho, antes su cuerpo era muy delgado y hecho a la medida para el deporte pero ahora se veía muy ejercitado aun con esas prendas que tenia se podia notar, su pelo era muy largo y sedoso, se extendia hasta llegar a su cintura, además cabia destacar que habia crecido unos cuantos centímetros,pero lo demás seguía en su lugar una piel blanca de su color original, unos ojos amarillos que deslumbraban como si del sol se tratara y por ultimo aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba tanto

Ella al igual que yo me miraba fijamente analizándome parte por parte , aunque no habia mucho que decir, mi pelo tenia el mismo estilo que he tenido desde que era niña, creci un poco y mi cuerpo estaba en forma, normalmente después de cerrar el restaurante solia correr un poco por el parque cerca de mi casa el cual era muy tranquilo y transitado a esas horas de la noche

-C-cuanto tiempo Hanayo desde hace….-

-Hace 5 años, desde aquella vez que nos abandonaste sin decir nada ni siquiera un Nya como advertencia- le respondi de nuevo de manera acusatoria mientras esta comenzaba a encogerse de hombros mientras tenia la mirada baja

-b-bueno s-sobre eso…- ella dirigio su mirada la cual aun era timida hacia mi –Q-Queria disculparme-

La observe y tenia una mirada algo asustada –Pero por que ahora después de tanto años? Ni siquiera un mensaje o algo-

-E-eso… veras-

-ademas en tus cumpleaños siempre te envie correos los cuales nunca respondiste y solo leíste... No supe nada de ti por 5 años… te olvidaste de mi- esta vez lo ultimo lo dije en un tono quebrado, quería llorar, quería gritar de felicidad, mi mejor amiga habia vuelto… pero no podia, no podia perdonarla por algo de esa magnitud asi como si nada aun si yo la deje ir en el fondo sentía la esperanza de que ella volviera por su propia voluntad

-…..- esta se quedo en silencio mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo su pelo

Lo dire, me sentí fatal en ese momento de verla en ese estado pero no era nada que un poco de enojo del pasado no arreglara

-Yo…. Siempre pensé en ti… cada dia desde que me fui- hablo a lo bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo la escuchara pero aun con su mirada oculta bajo su pelo

-…-

-Todos….. y cada uno de esos días- una pequeñas gotas de agua formaban un hilo que bajaba por su rostro para terminar su camino en su barbilla –Siempre pensé en ti….. Pero fui una cobarde… no me atrevi ni si quiera a poner una letra cada vez que me sentaba para escribir un correo… o cuando tenia el celular en mano con el objetivo de llamarte….-

-y eso que cambia?- debo decir que esta vez no respondi yo, respondio algo dentro de mi que no me dejo protestar, pero a la vez sabia que esto estaba mal

La chica solo dejo de emitir ruido alguno para pasarse la manga de su chamarra por su rostro el cual aun ocultaba bajo su pelo

-No, cambia nada, solo soy una persona detestable- esto lo dijo ahora levantando su mirada dejándome ver la mas falsa sonrisa que habia visto en mi vida con unos ojos que parecían querer llorar

Se levanto de la pesa dejando un cierta cantidad de dinero sobre la mesa dispuesta a irse pero no sin antes dejar unas ultimas palabras a mis espaldas

-Enserio lo lamento Kayocchin…. Al menos pude hablar contigo una ultima vez- fue lo ultimo que dijo para después oir como la campana de la entrada sonaba en señal de que la puerta se habia cerrado

Yo seguía mirando hacia al frente sin voltear si quiera a ver la puerta por donde habia salido mi antes mejor amiga

"Que acabo de hacer" me preguntaba a mi misma mientras ocultaba mi rostro en mis manos

"Ella solo quería arreglar todo y la desprecie….. se que estoy enojada y que no merece que la perdone por el momento pero no debi haberla tratado asi" enserio me sentía frustrada, lo que habia deseado por años se habia hecho realidad y yo lo bote como si fuera basura, ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de hablar

Estaba perdida en mi taza de te la cual se encontraba frente a mi, mi mirada habia perdido vida, no sentía emoción alguna o mejor dicho sentía tantas juntas que era imposible el describir solo una

-Hanay….. HANAYO?! ESTA BIEN?!- se oyo una voz a mi lado la cual provenia de Hana la chica de pelo rosa la cual era mi empleada, esta me veía con mucha preocupación, era evidente que no estaba bien pero tenia que mentir un poco

-Claro que estoy bien… por que lo preguntas?- respondi con una sonrisa forzada que apenas y logro formarse

-Entonces por que estas llorando?- pregunto aun con una mirada completamente de pánico, yo apenas me percataba que por mis mejillas bajaban unas gotas de agua que eran señal….. señal de que?

De inmediato con un pañuelo que tenia en la mesa lo tome para pasarlo por mi rostro y secar aquellas lagrimas que invadían mi rostro

-N-No es nada… Por cierto debería ayudarlos con el restaurant- dije levantándome de mi asiento dispuesta a ir a la cocina de no ser por que alguien me tomo del brazo por la espalda para detenerme

-No Hanayo-san tu iras a casa y descansaras- decia una voz la cual era de la persona a mis espaldas, esa persona era un pelinegro de cabello largo el cual era por mucho mas alto que yo y me veía con unos ojos completamente llenos de preocupación –Perdona….. oi gran parte de su conversación… creo que deberías ir a casa, yo y uri nos podemos encargar de cerrar el restaurante y hacer lo necesario-

-D-de que hablas?, no puedo dejarle eso a los 3 es mucho trabajo y además no seria justo- hablaba con un tono mas nervioso pues sabia que si habia oído la conversación y me conocía tan bien el sabría en que estado estaba

-Enrealidad yo no tengo problema alguno- salia un pelinegro con anteojos de la puerta que dirigía a la cocina para sonreírme –Nosotros nos haremos cargo-

-P-Pero….-

-Hana puedes llevar a Hanayo-san a casa?- preguntaba el pelinegro de mayor estatura a la chica de pelo rosado la cual asintió de inmediato sin darme derecho a negarme en lo absoluto

Sin previo aviso la chica me tomo por la muñeca y me empezó a dirigir a la puerta principal para irnos, salimos para ubicar un carro color rojo el cual era muy común, ni muy caro ni muy barato, subimos al vehiculo yo en el asiento del copiloto y la peli rosa en el asiento de la conductora y sin palabra alguna empezamos a movernos en dirección al centro de akibahara donde se supone que vivía

hace años cuando decidi empezar a vivir sola por cuestiones de mi negocio decidi quedarme en un lugar cercano a este, la mejor opción fueron unos apartamentos bastantes normales pero lo suficientemente espaciosos para 4 personas, eran limpios y tenían una gran vista al centro de akibahara, era raro el poder encontrar un lugar asi en el mismo centro de la ciudad pero gracias a unos contactos de cierta pelirroja amiga de la preparatoria me lo consiguió como un regalo

sin darme cuenta el auto se detuvo dejándonos estacionadas frente al edificio en el cual vivía

la chica me miro intentando conectar su mirada con la mia lo cual le negué rotundamente

-Hanayo-chan ya llegamos, quieres que te acompañe a tu apartamento?- pregunto de forma amable mientras que yo solo negué con una sonrisa un tanto triste

-Muchas gracias por traerme Hana pero de aquí yo puedo ir sola- respondi por lo que ella asintió en señal de entender de que quería estar sola por lo que baje del auto para entrar al edificio

Subi al elevador y camine unas cuantas puertas que estaban en el tercer piso del edificio para llegar al 110, en el cual vivía

-Ya estoy en casa- dije mientras entraba a mi hogar el cual estaba completamente en silencio se empezaba a oir un ruido

-Miau- se oyo un leve sonido a lo largo del apartamento por lo que solo sonreí

Camine para llegar a la sala la cual estaba justamente enseguida de la entrada, ahí acostado en uno de los sillones verdes se encontraba un pequeño gato de color blanco con manchas color naranjas viéndome fijamente mientras levantaba las orejas animado

-Hola Niki- dije automáticamente para sentarme a su lado, este solo se acerco para acurrucarse en medio de mis piernas mientras yo rascaba su barbilla –Cuidaste bien la casa?- pregunte divertida la gato que me miro con unos ojos tiernos

-Miau- maullo mientras que solo reia un poco, Niki estaba conmigo desde hace 3 años, era un pequeño gato que encontre abandonado en la calle con una pata rota , lo habían dejado en un callejón, normalmente no suelo recoger animales de la calle ni nada por el estilo pero era tan tierno que no pude dejarlo a su suerte, lo cure y espere a que sanara pero antes de que me diera cuenta el ya se habia encariñado mucho conmigo por lo que opte en quedármelo…. De igual forma siempre me agradaron los gatos…. Su actitud tan positiva, el estar a tu lado siempre, el ser tan cariñosos…. El hacerte sentir especial

-Miau?- maullo de nueva cuenta el gato pero esta vez viendo como empezaba a llorar

-Niki….. ella volvió, la extrañe tanto, no tiene idea de que tan vacios fueron estos 5 años sin su presencia… Yo la deje ir ….pero en verdad ella era lo mas importante para mi… al dejarla ir, deje algo de mi con ella- lloraba descontroladamente mientras mi mascota me veía con preocupación aun sobre mis piernas

-Yo la amaba… Y Ella me amaba… Por que no pude ser mas egoísta?! Por que tuve que ser tan cobarde?! Por que tuve que despreciarla?! Por que mi vida que era tan alegre se sumio en una tristeza de esta magnitud?! Por que me detesto tanto?! PORQUE?!- gritaba de manera muy violenta mientras seguía llorando ahora cubriendo mis ojos con las palmas de mis manos, me detestaba tanto, quería tanto su felicidad que deje ir la mia sin duda alguna, no me arrepiento de ello… pero desearía que hubiera sido diferente… No la amo…. Simplemente no la amo, pero es como mi hermana….. es alguien que quiero de vuelta en mi vida

"Entonces tráela de vuelta" se oyo una voz la cual juraría que estaba a mi lado

Al levantar mi rostro de las palmas de mis manos y mirar hacia mi izquierda vi algo que me dejo sin palabra alguna

-Solo tráeme de vuelta Kayocchin- hablaba una pelinaranja de cabello corto con un uniforme azul marino la cual estaba sentada a mi lado en el sofá

-C-como….-

-Yo también quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes- sonrio de una manera radiante mientras me miraba fijamente

Una lengua paso por mi mejilla por lo que levante la vista de mis manos… se suponía que eso lo habia hecho hace poco, era como un sueño el cual solo duro unos segundos… al mirar a mi derecha no habia nada, solo estábamos Niki y yo en la habitación

Que habia sido eso? Juraría que habia visto a Rin-chan incluso hable con ella…..pero no hay nadie…..

-Miau- otro maullido me saco de mis pensamientos mientras el pequeño gato lamia mi mejilla de forma juguetona con la intención de animarme lo cual logro de inmediato

-Niki jejeje no hagas eso… me haces cosquillas- le decia entre risas a mi pequeño amigo gatuno el cual solo me seguía lamiendo mientras yo jugaba con el

Mire la hora del reloj después de jugar un poco con mi mascota para ver que ya eran las 7 P.M. por lo que opte en mejor hacer la cena para que no se hiciera muy tarde

Llegue a la cocina y empece a hacer un poco de sopa la cual me encontraba batiendo en una sopa mientras aun pensaba en aquella escena extraña la cual habia presenciado

-La quiero de vuelta…- me susurraba a mi misma mientras seguía trabajando en la cocina, el problema era que la habia despreciado y no tenia idea de como encontrarla, hace años que cambio su numero telefónico y nunca respondia los correos pues supongo que también cambio su correo electrónico

"Acaso perdi mi oportunidad?" pensaba en una actitud deprimida mientras solo miraba al suelo, el encontrarla era imposible para mi y sumando el hecho que ella no volveria a intentar contactarme….

Un sonido invadio el silencio de mi apartamento al mismo tiempo haciéndome sobresaltar de la sorpresa, el sonido venia de mi bolsillo, dispuesta a tomar el aparato el cual emitia aquel sonido lo saque de mi pantalón para ver el numero

- **Kaito-Kun-**

De inmediato conteste, ellos deberían estar trabajando pero estos a veces podían tener problemas, eran chicos buenos e inteligentes pero en ocasiones eran algo ingenuos o despistados

-Hola?- conteste mientras ponía el aparato en mi oído

~Em Hola Hanayo-san~ hablo con nerviosismo

Al principio se me hizo extraño el como este saludo pero lo deje pasar para ver que era lo que necesitaba

-Que pasa Kaito-kun?- pregunte sin mas mientras que seguía dando vueltas a la sopa en la olla

~Em… recuerdas a la peli naranja de la mañana? ~ ~claro que la va a recordar idiota es su amiga~ esto ultimo se oia de fondo y el que lo decia era el pelinegro de anteojos

El escuchar hablar de Rin me puso completamente atenta a lo siguiente que fuera a decir por lo que apague la flama de estufa y deje de lado la olla para poner atención a lo que iba a decir

-Que pasa con Rin?- pregunte mas como una orden que como una pregunta

~a ella mmmmm se le cayo su cartera saliendo del restaurant en la mañana….. la encontramos temprano pero te queríamos dejar descansar por lo que decidimos avisarte hasta ahora… Por favor no te enojes Hanayo-san….. y si lo haces enojate con Uri, ese cuatro ojos tuvo la idea!~

~QUE DIJISTE CABRON?!~ empezaban a pelear aquellos 2 como de costumbre….. aunque de igual manera eran mejores amigos

~Dejen de pelear, Hanayo-chan sigue al teléfono!~ ahora hablaba la peli rosa intentando calmar a aquellos 2 los cuales ya era costumbre

~Oh, es cierto~ respondieron en unisonido ~Hanayo-san?~

-Voy para haya- respondi simplemente para colgar y dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo para ponerme un abrigo y tomar mis llaves para salir de mi apartamento

Sali a la calle con la intención de ir a mi restaurant por lo que tome un taxi aunque el restaurant solo quedaba a 15 minutos caminando

"Todavia tengo la oportunidad!"

Llegue a una velocidad impresionante al restaurant para encontrar a los chicos en las tiendas

-No era necesario que vinieras Hanayo-san- comento Kaito mientras me miraba con el abrigo

-Necesito la cartera porfavor- respondi secamente ignorando por completo su comentario anterior

-Eh? O si claro- el chico fue un momento a la caja registradora donde se agacho en uno de los cajones para sacar una cartera negra, el de nueva cuenta se acerco a mi para extenderla y entregármela –Esta es-

-Como sabes que es de Rin?- pregunte pues viendo la cartera era una común y corriente, nada en especial o fuera de lo normal

-Em… la abrimos y vimos su identificación ahí- respondio apenado el chico, el revisar cosas ajenas sin permiso era una falta de educación pero creeme que eso es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos

-Gracias- respondi de una manera completamente alegre para salir del restaurant y abrir la cartera

"Hotel Kirikawa habitación 218" se veía en una tarjeta la cual parecía ser la llave del cuarto, ese hotel estaba a menos de 5 minutos corriendo por lo que empece a ir a toda prisa con cuidado de no tirar aquello que llevaba en el bolsillo, aquello que meti en mi abrigo antes de salir de mi hogar

Después de correr unos minutos vi el hotel, estaba en la entrada por lo que entre y subi al elevador para ir al piso que decia 200-300, el camino fue rápido y sin demora alguna ya me encontraba en el piso

Empeze a buscar el numero con mi vista en todas las puertas pero todas con un numero menor a este, iban en orden numérico por lo que la habitación que buscaba debería estar a la vuelta del pasillo justo cuando iba a dar vuelta en el pasillo oi una voz por lo que decidi esperar un poco

-Vamos Rini tienes que cenar abre la puerta si?-al asomar la vista vi a una pelinegra de cabello corto con una estatura similar a la de Rin, delgada con un cuerpo ejercitado y un busto muy similar al de Umi-chan, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, esta llevaba una bandeja en las manos que traían varios platillos

-…..- Del otro lado de la puerta no hubo respuesta alguna por lo que la chica bajo un poco la mirada y con un semblante triste

-Rini debes comer…. Te dejare la bandeja en la entrada, solo come si? Llevas todo el dia encerrada- la chica dejo la bandeja al lado de la puerta y miro una ultima vez la puerta antes de empezar a caminar en dirección contraria de donde yo estaba

Despues de que la chica se perdio en los pasillos Sali dispuesta a ir a esa habitación que antes habia sido visitada, al llegar frente a ella solo vi el numero 218 …. Sentía nervios y un poco de miedo, tome un poco de saliva y toque despacio un par de veces

-…- no hubo respuesta alguna

Volvi a tocar un par de veces pero esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza

-….- sin respuesta de nuevo

Una vez mas toque pero esta vez con bastante fuerza, sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió mientras una pelinaranja tenia la mirada baja

-Talia… ya te dije que quiero estar sol…..-

-Rin-chan…..-me lance sobre ella para abrazarla mientras que esta apenas y reacciono

-K-Kayocchin?- hablo débilmente mientras seguía aprisionada por mi abrazo

-Enserio lamento eso que te dije, no debi habértelo dicho…. Enserio perdón- hablaba con un tono quebrado, tenia a mi mejor amiga entre mis brazos después de tanto tiempo, la quería, enserio que la extrañaba

-K-Kayocchin… no puedo respirar- hablo levemente mientras que yo al escuchar esto la solte de inmediato

-L-Lo siento no era mi intención- dije en un tono timido

-N-No hay problema…. Pero que haces aquí?... no es que me moleste pero…. dijiste que no habia lugar para alguien como yo en tu vida…..- respondio en un tono timido y quebrado

La mire fijamente, tenia los ojos rojos y su pelo desarreglado, al parecer habia estado llorando las ultimas horas

-Que hago aquí?- después de decir eso empece a buscar en los bolsillos de mi abrigo para encontrar por fin lo que buscaba, un anillo dorado, el cual tenia la mitad de un corazón en el –Siempre que tengamos esto seremos amigas o no?- le respondi con una sonrisa mientras que la pelinaranja tenia la vista fija en el anillo

-Aun… lo tienes?- pregunto algo atónita pues esta creía que la castaña lo habría desechado después de tantos años

-P-Por supuesto que lo tengo, esto es nuestra amistad o no?-le dije con ojos llorosos y con una sonrisa en mi rostro

La menor abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida mientras sus ojos se empezaban a poner cristalinos

-G-G-Gracias Kayocchin, enserio… Gracias- hablaba esta cubriendo sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos

-Siempre seremos amigas verdad Rin-chan?- comente mientras levantaba la mirada con una sonrisa

-Si! Siempre! Nya~-

Estaba feliz, por fin pude recuperarla, el ver esa sonrisa de nuevo y ver a una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, mi hermana…mi primer amor ….. pero sobre todo a mi mejor amiga

- _Por cierto, que te habia dicho de saltarte comidas Rin-chan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **UN DATO IMPORTANTE: TODAS LAS COSAS QUE LE PASAN A RIN Y HANAYO RESPECTO A LOS RECUERDOS O APARICIONES TIENEN EXPLICACION, NO LO DEJARE COMO UNA OBRA DELKAMI-SAMA :u**

 **Adivinen que pendejo se enguizo la mano y le duele como el demonio escribir? :3 (pero me gusta tanto escribir que me vale :vvvv)**

 **No hay review que contestar pues todas dicen lo mismo XDXDXD, me alegra que sigan mi historia gracias nwn/ ( me puse sentimental escribiendo esto déjenme? :,v)**

 **Hasta la proxima :3**


	24. Chapter 24

**When repruebas literatura y te castigan la lap… pero sacas 10 en el examen de recuperación y te levantan el castigo a medias :vvvvv**

 **(no tiene que ver con la historia pero quería contarlo XD… casi dejo los fics por 1 mes :,v)**

.

.

.

Capitulo 24

" _Y todo vuelve a ser como antes….. o eso creo Nya~"_

El sol se estaba asomando por las cortinas de la habitación de una forma tan sutil que apenas y se notaba, yo dormia pacíficamente en mi cama como nunca, enserio que me faltaba descansar, estaba tan comoda que quisiera quedarme asi para siempre, y un peso extra estaba sobre mi

Abri los ojos lentamente aun adormilada para encontrarme en mi cama como antes habia dicho pero acompañada de una castaña que dormia plácidamente a mi lado , esta estaba abrazada de mi, apenas y roncaba un poco pero se veía tan tranquila que no pude evitar sonreir

Ayer Kayocchin vino a mi Hotel con la intención de arreglar todo, al principio fue triste pero al pasar las horas ella y yo comenzamos a dejar aquella tensión de lado para hablar en mi habitación, esta literalmente me habia hecho de cenar con la cocina que tenia mi habitación, después de ello solo nos dedicamos a hablar y ponernos al corriente de todo lo que nos habíamos perdido en los últimos años una de la otra, después de unas horas aproximadamente a las 3 ella estuvo dispuesta a irse pero la invite a quedarse ya que no me agradaba la idea de que se fuera a esa hora, terminamos viendo películas hasta que nos dormimos y quedamos en esta nostálgica situación

"Jejeje, esto es muy nostálgico" me dije mientras empezaba a apartar su brazo dispuesta a levantarme obviamente sin hacer ningún ruido

-Con cuidado- susurre mientras ponía su brazo al lado dejándome libre de ella y poniéndome de pie

Ya después de que me habia levantado abri la puerta de mi recamara con la intención de ir a la cocina y prepararle su desayuno a Kayocchin antes de que se fuera a su restaurant el cual si no me equivocaba debía abrir a las 7 o mas temprano, me pregunto si ella quiere ir para empez…..

"SON LAS 11?!" me grite a mi misma mentalmente mientras admiraba el reloj de la habitación el cual señalaba esa hora

Dormimos bien, tan bien que literalmente me olvide de mi entrenamiento matutino y ella probablemente se olvido de que tenia trabajo

"Mmmmm, seria un problema si ella faltara al trabajo asi" pensé de nuevo mientras hacia una mueca pensativa… "Ya se"

Al pensar esto ultimo me puse mi ropa normal deshaciéndome por completo de mi pillama, esta vez me puse una blusa de color azul cielo y una falda color blanca además de mi zapatos, al terminar de hacer esto Sali de la habitación no sin antes tomar mis llaves y cerrar con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que molestara a mi mejor amiga… Que bien se siente decir eso no?

Ya caminando en los pasillos estaba dispuesta a bajar en el elevador hasta que una chica salio de el, esta tenia un cabello negro corto y ropa deportiva, al verme sonrio como si hubiera visto una maravilla frente a ella

-RINI!- grito mientras me abrazaba con cariño –Buenos días, ya te sientes mejor?- me pregunto con una dulce y tierna sonrisa pues ayer después de volver al restaurant decidi encerrarme en mi cuarto lo cual admito que no fue muy buena idea, estaba muriendo de hambre de no ser por Kayocchin

Yo me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso en los labios por lo que esta se sonrojo mientras yo le sonreía de manera burlona –Si, ya me siento bien Nya~-

-S-si ….. ya me di cuenta- respodio con un puchero aun abrazada de mi

-Em Talia- hable nerviosamente mientras esta no se despegaba de mi, ella tendia a ser muy cariñosa y aunque era muy timida le gustaba el contacto físico, y claro que a mi también de no ser por un pequeño e insignificante detalle

-Que pasa Rini?-

-Estas sudada….. estas mojándome de sudor- le respondi con gracia en mi voz mientras que esta apenas y reacciono, venia de hacer su rutina matutina claro que iba a estar sudada

-LO SIENTO!- grito ya alejada de mi mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo

-Jajaja no hay problema Nya~- le respondi acariciando su pelo –Oye por cierto por que no me despertaste para ir a entrenar juntas?- le pregunte curiosa pues en america siempre practicábamos juntas

-E-esto pues veras….. Como toda la semana te habias ido a practicar tu sola en las mañanas supuse que hoy habias hecho lo mismo-

"Cierto estuve llendo con Kayocchin toda la semana"

-Oh cierto, bueno al menos te invito a conocer la ciudad te parece? Hoy en la tarde?- le pregunte como manera de disculparme con la chica pues apenas y habia notado su existencia de tan ocupada que estuve

A esta por unos momentos le brillaron los ojos con entusiasmo para luego entristecerse con un puchero en su cara

-No puedo- dijo para soltar un suspiro cansado –La entrenadora de la pista donde estamos practicando en las tardes dijo que me quería hay a las 4 de la tarde por lo que no podremos salir Rini- hablo de nuevo pero con aun mas pesadez en su voz

-Eh? Y por que solo a ti?- pregunte dudosa pues se supone que la corredora principal seria yo…. No digo que tenga mas importancia que Talia pero si debería no?

-S-sobre eso….. pensé que te sentirías mal aun por lo que le pedi a la entrenadora que te diera el dia… aunque si pregunta tu estabas enferma del estomago, si sabe que miento me pondrá a correr el doble por las próximas 3 semanas- hablo con escalofrio lo cual no hizo mas que hacer que se ganara una gran carcajada de mi parte

Esta solo hizo otro puchero simulando estar molesta por lo que rápidamente la abrace con cariño –Gracias Talia~- le dije en tono jugueton mientras que esta se puso tensa pues ese tono solo lo usaba en situaciones mas… Intimas?

-E-e-e-e-e-eto- tartamudeo tanto que podría decir que un disco rayado hacia menos ruido –ME TENGO QUE IR! NOS VEMOS MAÑANA!- grito mientras comenzaba a correr como el viento mientras podría jurar que aun veía su sonrojo hasta donde yo estaba

Enserio que mi Novia era tierna, dulce y atenta, el preocuparse de esa manera por mi? Era algo que no todos harian, ya teníamos 2 años siendo novias y seguía sin acostumbrarse a como solia jugar con ella, admito que al principio me dio miedo pues era la hija del director, temia meterme en problemas con el, pero ella me convencio que estaría bien y seriamos maduras al respecto, pasara lo que pasara seguiríamos siendo amigas

Ya después de esa escena tan divertida entre al elevador y baje a recepción para de inmediato salir corriendo hacia mi destino , no llevaba ninguna prisa pero no me gustaría que Kayocchin se despertara sin que yo estuviera ahí

Después de unos minutos llegue a donde quería, el restaurant que mi amiga castaña dirigía, este tenia las puertas abiertas y estaba igual que siempre, con mucha gente en las mesas ordenando su comida mientras unos chicos atendían a estos.

Entre al local por lo que una chica de pelo rosado se acerco a mi para recibirme como un cliente usual

-Hola Buenos Dias, que se le ofrece?- me pregunto de manera cortes por lo que suponía que no me recordaba

-Solo avisar que Kayocchin no vendrá a trabajar- respondi con una sonrisa mientras me rascaba la nuca

Esta solo me miro con confusión –Quien es Kayocchin?-

-Oh cierto lo olvide, soy la única que la llama asi- suspire con frustración pues siempre solia cometer ese pequeño error –Me refiero a Hanayo Nya~-

Esta me miro fijamente mientras me analizaba para luego abrir los ojos como platos –TU ERES LA AMIGA DE HANAYO-CHAN VERDAD?!- pregunto en voz alta lo cual llamo la atención de los 2 chicos

-Em si?- dije dudosa pues la primera vez no habia reaccionado para nada como creía

-Lo siento enserio, no te reconoci sin la ropa deportiva que siempre llevas- me dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-N-No hay problema Nya~- respondi mientras que ella volvió a mirarme fijamente –Por cierto mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, mucho gusto- dije mientras estiraba mi mano con la intención de estrechar la suya

-Hana Shura, en un gusto Rin-chan- respondio esta con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba mi mano que antes le habia ofrecido

De pronto dos chicos se acercaron para ver de cerca la situación, uno era muy alto y al mismo tiempo parecía un delincuente pero para mi solo se veía como alguien inofensivo, el otro era mas normal, este tenia un pelo negro azulado con unos lentes y una cara seria… aunque por razones que desconozco creo que es todo lo contrario a lo que pienso

-Que pasa Hana- pregunto el de gafas

-Se dice Hana-chan maleducado- le corrigio el mas alto mientras que al anterior este comentario solo le hizo brotar una vena de enojo en la frente

-A quien le dijiste maleducado?! Cara de rufian!- contesto molesto mientras que estos se enfrascaron en una lucha de insultos

Era divertido esto, era como ver a 2 personas de mal carácter el pelear a cada momento del dia, casi era lo mismo que ver a Maki-chan y Nico-chan

-Ya basta ustedes 2- los regaño la chica mientras que estos pararon de inmediato para oírla pero aun en una posición que estaban listos para golpearse el uno al otro

-Que?- preguntaron a la vez

-Tenemos clientes y tenemos a una persona que vino aquí para decirnos que Hanayo-chan no vendrá a trabajar- respondio de brazos cruzados y molesta, era divertido el ver como una chica que aparentaba ser tan tranquila podia ser tan expresiva

Estos al decir lo ultimo se me quedaron viendo fijamente aun en la misma posición

-mmmmmmmmmm ella es…?- pregunto el primero

-Hermosa?- hablo el de anteojos que por parte del mas alto fue golpeado directamente en la cabeza para dejarlo tirado con un gran chichon en la cabeza

-Y yo soy el maleducado?!- pregunto al chico que estaba en el suelo y parecía ya no estar consiente

"Vaya que Kayocchin tiene gente bastante extraña aquí jejee" reia en mi interior mientras que miraba la escena divertida

.

.

.

.

Abri la puerta despacio de forma que no hiciera mucho ruido pues no sabia si mi amiga seguía dormida

Al entrar no se escuchaba nada por lo que fue a mi habitación y vi a la chica aun acostada

De inmediato fui a la cama para inclinarme cerca de ella y verla directamente al rostro, el cual tenia unas grandes ojeras que antes ni siquiera habia notado

"Lo que me dijeron esos chicos es cierto Kayocchin?"

Los chicos después de su gran actuación comica decidieron hablar conmigo, para mi esperaba que se molestaran por el hecho de que la castaña no iba a ir pero para mi sorpresa ellos se aliviaron y estuvieron felices, según lo que me decían Hanayo nunca descansaba, no habia tomado un solo dia libre en el ultimo año, hasta los fin de semanas terminaba trabajando …. Me agradecieron el hecho de que la pudiera hacer dormir tanto, que era lo que necesitaba pero mas que nada que necesita a su amiga…. Me necesita a mi enserio?

Ya después de pensarlo por unos minutos me separe de ella para salir de la habitación de nueva cuenta, tenia que preparar el desayuno, el cual si no me equivoco solo les faltaba unas horas para que se convirtiera en comida, de paso compre algunos ingredientes, los cuales eran arroz, huevos y algunos postres

Si no me falla la memoria a ella le encantaba este tipo de arroz

Sin demorarme mucho me puse a cocinar obviamente poniéndome un delantal de cocina, no era mucho de cocinar pero según Talia mi comida sabe muy bien por no decir que "Espectacular" como suele decir, mas que nada creo que es una mentira que dice para no hacerme sentir mal

Despues de unos minutos la comida empezó a emitir un olor muy fuerte y delicioso el cual debo aclarar que me vio tentada a comer directamente de la comida que aun se preparaba

Estaba concentrada en la arrocera mientras que a mi espalda una puerta se empezó a abrir para dejar ver a una castaña que aun tenia los ojos adormilados, esta parecía como si hubiera despertado de un sueño que habia durado años lo que me dejaba mas preocupada respecto a que tanto se esfuerza y hace cuanto que no duerme como se debe?

-Buenos días Kayocchin!- le dije de forma animada mientras esta bostezaba

-Buenos días Rin-chan….. ESPERA RIN-CHAN?!, ENTONCES ENSERIO NO FUE UN SUEÑO LO DE AYER?!- pregunto como si hubiera olvidado por momentos que ayer estuvimos hablando toda la noche

Con mis manos empece a tocar alrededor de mi cuerpo hombros piernas y brazos de manera rápida para después mirarla – Pues….. si soy muy real Nya~- le respondi de forma juguetona

Esta suspiro de alivio de que todo lo que paso ayer no hubiera sido un simple sueño –Rin-chan estas cocinando?- hablo mientras veía lo que hacia

-Si, ayer me hiciste de comer y yo te lo quería agradecer hoy- le respondi con una sonrisa

-Dejame ayudarte si?- me dijo la castaña mientras yo movi la cabeza de un lado a otro de manera exagerada

-NOP- le respondi secamente mientras cruzaba mis brazos de forma desaprobatoria

-Eh? Pero puedo ayudart…-

-No, eres mi invitada asi que yo cocino y tu te vas a la sala a esperar- si era cierto lo que decían los chicos y ella en verdad se estaba sobre esforzando no podia dejarla

Esta de mala gana inflando sus mejillas accedió mientras que se fue a la sala a sentar

Yo le daba la espalda mientras aun cocinaba del otro lado esta buscaba desesperadamente con la mirada algo que hacer

-Rin-chan y si pongo la mes…..-

-Nop- respondi sin mirarla aun con la vista en mi trabajo

La castaña volvió al principio empezando a mirar alrededor

-Ayer hicimos mucho desorden lo limp…-

-Lo hara limpieza a la habitación asi que no- enserio que la castaña era persistente cuando se trataba de trabajo

-Y que te parece si…?-

-Ni lo pienses Nya~-

-Entonces…-

-Menos-

Esta suspiro cansada y derrotada para dejarse caer de lleno en el sofá

-Rin-chan te has vuelto muy mandona- dijo en tono de juego pero a la vez serio

-Y tu te has vuelto muy terca- le respondi con una risa –Por cierto hoy no iras a trabajar- le comente mientras ahora servia el arroz en pequeños tazones

-Eh? Por que…. ES LA 1 DEL DIA?!- pregunto alarmada mientras veía su celular –Oh no, el restaurant

-descuida avise que no irias- le dije de nuevo en un tono que podia predecir sus próximas palabras

-pero Kaito y Uri siempre pelean, alguien debe de detenerlos-

-creeme Hana-chan lo hace muy bien sin ti, es mas creo que incluso le tienen miedo esos dos- le respondi segura pues lo habia visto con mis propios ojos, esos 2 chicos jamas podrían contra ella, es como poner a un loli tsundere pelinegra en una jaula con un leopardo, a quien le apuestas? Yo honestamente a la loli… no es como si estuviera comparando a alguien

-B-Bueno supongo que tienes razon- dijo nerviosa –Por cierto Rin-chan, no tienes entrenamientos?-

-Los tengo, pero Talia mintió por mi jeje asi que tengo el dia libre- comente imaginando aquella escena donde la chica lloraba implorando que la entrenadora no la matara por mentir

-Talia? Es tu compañera pelinegra?- me pregunto lo cual me sorprendio, no esperaba que la hubiera visto o aunque sea la conociera

-Em si ella… la conoces?- pregunte con algo de nervios… pero nervios de que?

-No, pero ayer la vi dejándote un plato con ramen y ensalada en la puerta de tu habitación antes de que yo tocara tu puerta- respondio como en forma defensiva queriendo decir que no quería espiar pero que lo habia hecho –Por cierto es muy buena amiga si se preocupa asi por ti

-S-si bueno… no es como si fuera mi amiga…- comente con una gota de sudor bajando por mi mejilla

-eh? Pero parecen muy unidas- respondio con tono extrañado

-Es que ella es… Mi n-novia- respondi nerviosamente por lo que la castaña solo sonrio de alegría

-Ya veo…. Con que tienes esos gustos Rin-chan- comento mientras sonreía inocentemente y se rascaba la nuca "No es como si no lo supiera"

Yo tenia la cara teñida de rojo por el revelarle de golpe a mi amiga que no tenia los clásicos gustos de Hombre, mujer, era muy incomodo pero ella parecía no incomodarla en lo mas minimo

-N-No te molesta?- le pregunte con algo de miedo pues no seria raro que alguien odiara esas ideas

-No, es mas me da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien que te aprecie, se ve que es una buena chica- contesto de nuevo con una sonrisa

Solo suspire de alivio- Menos mal-

Estaba feliz, mi mejor amiga no veía raro que me gustara una chica, aunque por que lo haría? Según lo que se ella esta con Kotori pero el ver al chico (al cual cabe destacar que detesto) Suzuki supuse que habia sido novio de Kayocchin por lo que lo de la peligris pudo ser algo temporal?

Bueno en lo personal no tengo interés en el tema por el momento, sea como sea mientras Kayocchin este bien no le veo problema alguno que le gusten las mujeres o los hombres

-en fin, Kayocchin siéntate, la comida esta lista- le dije en un tipo de orden mientras esta obedecio y tomo asiento

Me acerque con un plato el cual tenia un pequeño filete de carne con verduras a los lados y como obviamente debe de ser, un gran tazon de arroz

Luego de hacer eso yo me dispuse a traer los mios para sentarme frente a ella en la mesa

Esta probo un bocado, apenas lo hizo sus ojos tenían emoción y estrellas en ellos mientras me miraba fijamente

-NO HAY DUDA, ERES UNA GENIO EN LA COCINA!, SABIA QUE LO DE AQUELLA VEZ NO ERA CASUALIDAD!- gritaba emocionada

-Aquella vez? Nya?- pregunte confundida pues no recuerdo haber cocinado algo diferente a arroz para ella

-La vez que perdiste la memoria, lo recuerdas?- esta hizo una pausa para luego soltar una pequeña risita –No, claro que no lo recordaras jejeje- empezó a reir mientras que yo por el comentario anterior me uni a aquella risa de la castaña la cual era muy dulce

" _Yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Y se acabo la crueldad (? :3… por el momento si, ahora será puro relleno normalito nwn con RinPana a montones**

 **Oigan pensaba en si quisieran hacer un juego, en el que ustedes hacen preguntas en sus review y pongo al personaje que quieran (Musas) para que las responda obviamente sobre datos extras de la historia (Ejem: Nico(Como fue exactamente que se te declaro Maki o tu te declaraste?))**

 **No lo contaria como cap pero me parecio buena idea, para salir un poco de la rutina :3 y ademas por que no pienso explicar como pasaron las cosas de las demas parejas en las historias u-u (Muchos caps perdidos)**

 **Espero les guste mucho, por que de aquí en adelante disfrutare mucho el escribir esto :3 (mas de lo usual :3) hasta la próxima nwn/**


	25. Chapter 25

**AVISO:**

 **Por cuestiones de falta de inspiración los fics serán suspendidos de sus días habituales, lo siento pero no tengo ni la mas minima idea de como recuperarla u-u**

 **-Este es mas una pregunta, El KotoUmi… que quieren que hagamos? Lo dejo aun en la historia o le doy sus momentos dentro del RinPana para no darles capítulos extras? Voten :y**

.

.

.

Capitulo 25

" _ESTO ES UNA TRAMPA NYA~"_

-ES ENSERIO?!- se escuchaba la voz de una chica muy alertada

-Si, lo dicen enserio…. Crees poder hacerlo?- pregunto una mujer con gafas claramente mayor a la pequeña

-No lo se, es mas no se donde esta una- comento pensativa la chica

-Pues es una gran oportunidad y creo que les gustaria sobretodo a ti no?- pregunto la mujer de nueva cuenta

-Si, me gustaria pero será muy difícil- constesto la chica aun pensando en sus opciones

-Por que no las reúnes y hablas al respecto?- hablo con un tono pensativo

\- µ's se reúne eh?-

.

.

.

-Vaya practica de hoy, fue un tanto dura verdad Talia? Nya~- pregunte a mi novia la cual se encontraba sentada en una banca de los vestidores mientras yo me acercaba a ella para darle una toalla con la cual se secara el sudor

-De que hablas? Te pusieron trabajo de mas por estar distraida- contesto inflando las mejillas con decepcion –Rini sabes que tan importante es esa carrera verdad?-

-Si, si, ya se que me podría llevar a lo mas alto pero de igual manera puedo divertirme, aun faltan 2 semanas para eso- conteste de forma despreocupada por lo que ella solo negó un poco decepcionada

-Rini, me gustaria que lo tomaras mas enserio, gente literalmente mataria por esa oportunidad- no era normal ver a Talia con una actitud seria a menos de que se tratara de algo verdaderamente importante o algo que ver conmigo, en este caso calificaba en las dos

Solo suspire pesadamente mientras asentia, ella me regañaba por que enserio quería que tuviera éxito , no la culpo quien no querria que su novia llegara a brillar en lo mas alto

-Estara bien si solo entreno seriamente?- pregunte con tono desanimado pero por parte de mi novia solo sonrio de manera muy tierna

-Sip, con eso estará bien-

-Menos mal, no me gustaria tener que comportarme seriamente en la calle seria algo como- me puse rigida con una mirada seria –Buenas tardes querida dama….Nya~- bromeaba mientras que Talia solo comenzó a reir

-D-descuida Rini, ni a mi me gustaria que te comportaras asi- hablaba con un poco de pausas por las constantes risas

-Por cierto Talia, apenas son las 7 P.M….. quieres que salgamos a ver la ciudad- comente mientras que ella negó rápidamente

-Quiero que me presentes a Hanayo-san- contesto entusiasmada

-NYA?!- grite algo sorprendida….. muy sorprendida, es cierto que habia hablado con ella sobre Kayocchin pero esta mostraba mucho interés en el tema, desde aquel dia que me puse algo…. Triste por no decir depresiva jejeje

-Solo quiero conocer a la mejor amiga de mi novia- decia mientras levantaba sus hombros como si dijeran "Que tiene de malo?"-Ademas tu has estado saliendo con ella a desayunar todos los días sin falta alguna, yo también la quiero conocer-

-P-P-Pues..- por que me estaba poniendo tan nerviosa? Es cierto que la ultima semana estuve llendo a desayunar con Kayocchin y con sus empleados que me agradan mucho pero….. por alguna razon me daba pánico la idea de presentarle a Hanayo

-Se justa, yo te presente a Anabeth , ella era mi mejor amiga, asi que tu debes hacer lo mismo- dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-P-Pero no querrías mejor ir a c-cenar o al parque?-

-Nop y no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que digas que si- contesto sacándome la lengua de forma burlesca y aferrándose de la banca en la que estaba sentada mientras yo intentaba moverla pero sin éxito alguno

Nuevamente suspire con pesadez mientras asentia –Bien, Bien, tu ganas… iremos a su restaurant feliz?-

Los ojos de esta brillaron mientras un lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas –Sip, asi esta bien-

-En ese caso primero lo primero- dije mientras me empezaba a quitar mi camisa dejando solo mis sostén a la vista

Talia se sonrojo tanto que solo pudo atinar a poner sus manos frente a sus ojos para no ver tal escena –R-r-r-r-r-rini p-porque te d-desvistes?- pregunto nerviosa aun con las manos en sus ojos

-Como que para que? Tengo que cambiarme la ropa del entrenamiento Nya~- comente con sencillez

-A-ah era eso- dijo mas tranquila mientras su nerviosismo disminuia pero aun con los ojos tapados

-Espera….. no creiste que haría otra cosa o si? Nya~- comente burlonamente por lo que mi novia solo empezó a ponerse tan roja que juraría que veía el sonrojo por encima de sus manos

-N-n-n-n-no…. P-Por supuesto que no! jamas pensé que haríamos ese tipo de cosas en un vestidor- grito alertada

-Quien dijo que me referia a eso?- le dije con una mirada que reflejaba un "Creo que te delataste Nya~"

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya son las 8:30 Rini, todo por tu culpa- comento mientras se sonrojaba y miraba al lado contrario de donde caminábamos

-Mi culpa? Yo recuerdo que la que hizo un drama fuiste tu Nya~- le replique mientras ella se ponía mas roja

-De quien fue la culpa?- respondio con un tono molesto pero avergonzado

-Tuya Nya~- de nuevo le dije divertida mientras iba tomada de mi mano

-Rini… si sigues con esa actitud no volveré a invitarte a comer ramen- amenazo la pelinegra con el rostro rojo

-Vaya todo fue mi culpa Nya~- comentaba de manera completamente oportuna, deberían ver al chef que tiene talia en casa de su padre, cocina un ramen que en mi vida podría dejar y siendo honesta si para volver a probarlo tenia que tragarme mi orgullo….. Traiganme un vaso de agua que me lo tragare todo jeje

La chica y yo nos encontrábamos caminando por las calles de akibahara en la zona turística, era de noche, las calles brillaban como si fueran estrellas, todo lleno de letreros con colores atrayentes y mas cosas, era bastante hermoso si me lo preguntan

Después de unos minutos mas de caminar la chica y yo llegamos a nuestro destino

-A-aquí es- comente mientras señalaba el lugar que estaba justo frente a nosotras

-Aquí? Parece mas un café….. se ve bastante agradable- comento con una sonrisa –Entramos?-

Por alguna razon sentía que las manos me sudaban y como mi pulso se aceleraba….. estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, tanto que casi podría asegurar que puedo morir

-Rini?- pregunto mi acompañante que me saco de mis pensamientos –Entramos? Esta haciendo mucho frio aquí afuera- yo solo asentí con nerviosismo mientras tragaba un poco de saliva

"Aquí vamos"

Sin esperar un segundo mas mi novia me arrastro hacia la entrada abriendo la puerta y dejando que se oyera un pequeño sonido perteneciente a una campana la cual estaba sobre la puerta

Como de costumbre una chica de pelo rosa se acerco a nosotras cortésmente hasta que se dio cuenta de que era yo

-H-Hola Hana-chan- comente nerviosa mientras mi novia me tenia sujeta del brazo, no por celos si no por que le gustaba acurrucarse en mi

-Oh Rin-chan- solo atino a decir eso para mirar fijamente a mi compañera –Y veo que traes compañía- dijo con una sonrisa por lo que solo me sonroje

-Em… Hana-chan, ella es Talia es mi…novia- respondi mientras señalaba a la pelinegra que sonreía

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Talia Cargill- dijo mientras por fin soltaba mi brazo y extendia su mano hacia la peli rosa que la tomo como saludo

-El gusto es mio, soy Hana Unoha….. no eres de japon cierto?-

-No, solo vengo a una competencia junto con Rini, soy americana- respondio mientras reia tímidamente

-Eres muy linda, Es cierto lo que dicen que las de America son muy hermosas eh?- le dijo a Talia mientras esta se sonrojaba y negaba

-Y-Yo creo que las mujeres japonesas son muy hermosas…. Por ejemplo tu eres muy…..-

Es normal que eso pase cuando le presentas tu novia a una amiga? No, claro que no lo es… y me esta molestando mucho, pareciera que están coqueteando sin que yo estuviera aquí

-Hana-chan esta Kayocchin?- pregunte interrumpiendo su platica por fin

-Eh? Oh cierto, se me olvido que debes de estar buscando a Hanayo-chan, ella esta en la cocina ayudando a Ury y a Kaito, hoy tenemos mucho clientes- ahora que lo pensaba casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas excepto por la que yo siempre uso en las mañanas….. es extraño que la gente del lugar prefiera estar viendo las televisiones que hay en las paredes del local en lugar de ver al exterior todo lo que hay en el, pero que se puede decir?

-Es cierto hay mucha mas gente Nya-

-sientense en un momento traigo a Hanayo-chan, estará feliz de verte, venia de muy buen humor cuando llego de con sus amigas- eso que dijo me puso la piel de gallina por razones que no quiero recordar

-C-con amigas te refieres a….?- la chica que iba en camino a la cocina paro para voltear a verme con una sonrisa

-A la chicas de µ's obviamente- decia de manera tranquila mientras caminaba de nueva cuenta a la cocina

Talia y yo nos sentamos en la mesa que estaba desocupada junto a la ventana una al lado de la otra

\- µ's? son tus amigas verdad Rini?- pregunto Talia curiosa por lo que yo asentí sin mucho animo

-Eran, las deje a todas y probablemente me odien- conteste secamente

-Porfavor Rini, dijiste lo mismo de Hanayo-san y miranos ahora, estamos en su restaurat esperando que ella salga para que nos haga compañía, además de que tiene gente muy buena como empleados- esa frase hizo que cierta escena con la peli rosa regresara a mi mente y junto a ella mucha molestia

-Oye Talia…. Que fue eso que paso con Hana-chan?- pregunte con un tono molesto que ella al parecer no noto

-A que te refieres? Solo la salude, es muy agradable- dijo de manera inocente lo cual me hizo irritar bastante, literalmente ella inconsientemente coqueteo con otra chica frente a mi…. Se que Talia no lo haría apropósito pero eso no quita el hecho que me molesta

Estaba a punto de responder pero una voz se escucho a nuestro lado

-Rin-chan- dijo alegremente con una sonrisa emocionada, al parecer lo que decia Hana-chan era cierto , estaba de buen humor….. un humor excesivamente bueno…. Tanto que parecía que podia explotar la chica

Esta estuvo a punto de decir algo mas pero se percato de la presencia de Talia lo cual solo la hizo ladear la cabeza curiosa

-K-Kayocchin, ella es Talia, te habia hablado de ella recuer…- no me dejo terminar por que estas dos ya se estaban dando de la mano, presentandose y sonriendo como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, dejándome fuera de la conversacion

"Vaya normalmente Kayocchin es muy timida con gente nueva, esta de muy buen humor….. habrá ganado algún concurso de arroz o algo por el estilo?... si eso debe ser Nya" pensaba mientras intentaba encontrar una excusa razonable para la actitud de mi amiga

-Rin-chan me a contado mucho de ti talia- decia con una gran sonrisa mi amiga mientras esta también se veía comoda hablando con la castaña

-No creo que mas de lo que ella me a hablado de ti jeje- hablo timida mi amiga pero a la vez animada

-Eres igual que como te describió, es cierto que ganaste tantos torneos de niña?- preguntaba impresionada mi amiga mientras que talia solo asentia

-Es cierto que eres la chica mas entusiasta cuando se habla de idols?- pregunto al igual por lo que mi amiga tímidamente asintió

-Que tan rápido has llegado a correr?

-Cual es tu canción favorita de µ's?

-Como es america?

-La vida en japon es como los mangas?

"Creo que ahora yo soy la que hace mal tercio… Nya…"

Despues de unas cuantas… de millones de preguntas y una cena la cual era excelente mi novia y yo nos dispusimos a irnos pues ya marcaban medianoche, hace una hora que debio haber cerrado…

.

.

-Kayocchin yo te ayudo a cerrar si Nya?- le pregunte pues no quería que se demorara mas en irse y que por consecuencia caminara por las calles a unas horas mas altas de la noche

-No hay problema Rin-chan además tu estas con Talia-chan-

-Si ese es el problema yo puedo llegar al hotel…. Nos vemos Rini- sin dejarnos decir una palabra mi novia me dejo con mi amiga pues supongo que quería que le ayudara

-Bueno… mi novia me abandono asi que te ayudo? Nya- mi amiga solo rio ante el comentario y con ayuda mia empezamos a cerrar el local

Al terminar las dos sonreímos pues no habíamos tardado tanto

-Supongo que debo ir a casa Rin-chan…. nos vemos- dijo casi como si intentara deshacer de mi

-Te acompaño Nya~- conteste de inmediato para ponerme a su lado –No me gustaria que te fueras sola- dije con una sonrisa gatuna

-Puedo ir sola….. no necesitas hacer eso- contesto algo triste

-Nop, yo ire contigo quieras o no Nya~- conteste con una sonrisa mientras que ella de mala gana asintió

El camino fue algo silencioso ninguna sabia de que hablar con la otra, ella solo me indicaba a donde ir, el donde quedaba su apartamento que me habia contado, lo raro es que para llegar a este a pie teníamos que pasar por el parque en el que pasábamos nuestra infancia jugando

Era hermoso, de noche las luces brillaban como si las estrellas estuvieran al alcance no habia ni una sola persona alrededor pero aun asi se sentía tan vivo…. Tan bien

Respire hondo mientras caminábamos en aquel parque, aunque habia estado hace unos días aquí se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo visitaba

-Es nostálgico verdad Kayocchin?

Podia notar que por alguna razon en cuanto se fue talia su actitud habia decaído mucho incluso parecía que no quería tener contacto conmigo, tanto que habia ignorado por completo mi comentario anterior

-Pasa algo Kayocchin?- le pregunte por lo que esta bajo la mirada

-Rin-chan…. nosotras eramos asi de unidas verdad?- pregunto casi en un susurro el cual fui capaz de oir sin problema alguno

-Si lo eramos…..pero supongo que todo se fue al demonio por mi culpa- conteste de forma pesimista

-creo que fue culpa de las dos jeje- respondio con una sonrisa melaconlica

-No digas eso solo yo tuve la culpa, decidi eso sin ni siquiera consultarlo… fui muy tonta no crees?-

-No lo eres….. en verdad que no, solo que me dio un poco de envidia Talia que puede convivir contigo como antes lo hacíamos….. se que es infantil- decia con un tono quebrado

-NO ES INFANTIL!- grite alarmada a esta que solo se sobresalto por mi actitud –Yo también siento un poco de envidia de como Hana-chan convive contigo…. Se ve que se llevan bien….. enserio que lo heche a perder

-Por que?- pregunto algo confusa

-Por irme por una razon tan tonta, no pude ser lo suficientemente madura para afrontarlo- decia mas como un regaño para mi que como una respuesta

-Y yo no te pude detener o si?-

-No fue tu culpa…. Tu no tenias ni la mas minima idea de lo que pasaba…..- me sentía horrible aunque Hanayo y yo nos hubiéramos reconciliado todo era falso… solo fingíamos volver a ser las amigas que eramos en la preparatoria…. Por que lo hacíamos? Por que las dos anhelábamos de manera desesperada la compañía de la otra… pero nada era como antes, nada podia volver a ser como antes…. Eso lo sabíamos ella y yo desde el primer momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron

-Te refieres a que me amabas y esa fue la razon de que te hayas ido?- comento sin mas dejando caer una bomba por completo en mi

-…..- yo la miraba sorprendida, ella parecía estar hablando de un tema normal… común y corriente, ella sonreía de una manera radiante aun diciendo esas palabras

-Rin-chan….. yo también te amaba….Por eso mismo te deje ir sin objeción alguna- comento con su mirada que aun reflejaba nostalgia pero ahora mirando al cielo –Sabes? Fui a america a buscarte apenas unas semanas después… Pero te vi tan feliz….. como si por fin te quitaras un gran peso de encima…..

-Kayocchin….- susurre aun viéndola fijamente

-Debio ser duro para ti soportar todo no es asi? El soportar esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo…verdad Rin-chan-

-Claro que…..- me quede en blanco sin saber que contestar…. Que debía contestar?

-Descuida….. no es como si importe….. por lo menos no importa ahora- hablo con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que se empezaba a alejar de mi apenas caminando –Esos sentimientos quedaron enterrados para siempre….. junto a nuestra vieja amistad… es por eso que jamas podremos volver a ser las mismas de antes, pero por lo menos podemos intentar formar un nuevo lazo aunque este sea mas débil y frágil…. Te quiero Rin-chan- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de seguir su camino

Iba caminando… y sentía como si no la pudiera alcanzar quería hacerlo….. seguirla….. no se por que… pero quería seguirla…

Instintivamente sonreí, era cierto, cada palabra que habia dicho era cierta, jamas volveremos a ser las mismas no importa como… esos sentimientos quedaron en el pasado y al igual esas niñas tan cariñosas y tiernas

Este era un nuestro presente, uno en el yo no podia tocar el corazón de Hanayo y ella no podia tocar el mio, uno donde crecimos y maduramos, pero me sentía indescriptiblemente feliz, por fin una de las dos lo dijo…. Una tuvo el valor de decirlo

Di la vuelta dispuesta a volver al hotel no sin antes mirar al cielo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- _Este presente apesta Nya-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Lo siento pero no hay suficientes preguntas para lo que quería hacer, si quieren dejar mas lo hare para la siguiente pero si no… Pues no alv XD**

 **Guest** : Oie Rin tiene novia, no la puede patear asi como asi :v

 **Sparki** : si…. Yo vivo de la crueldad nwn/ además con esto podre quitar la tensión que habia entre Hanayo y Rin ya que se sentía muy forzada….. en mi opinon :u

 **Fedora** : no es por nada pero yo aclare que Hanayo no ama a Rin (por el momento :v)

 **Hasta la proxima :3/ (que no sera pronto creo :/)**


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

" _Jejeje lo siento Rin-chan"_

"Estara enojada conmigo por lo que le dije ayer?" pensaba dentro de mi pues el mensaje que le habia mandado mas temprano solo habia sido leído mas no lo habia contestado

En aquel mensaje le pedia que viniera a mi apartamento, pero no habia recibido respuesta alguna, no me extrañaría que no viniera, al fin y al cabo dije ayer tantas cosas que solo salieron de mi boca por si solas

Mire el reloj de mi muñeca con una mirada algo melancolica, eran las 12 P.M. ya medio dia, suspire pesadamente pues sabia que no vendría, estaba mas que segura

-Lo arruine de nuevo?- susurraba para mi misma aun pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior –aunque no venga tenemos que empezar no?- me dije con una sonrisa de no ser por que algo me detuvo

El timbre de mi apartamento sono a lo largo del lugar, di la vuelta y vi hacia la puerta para luego acercarme lentamente y usar el teléfono que estaba al lado de esta

-Quien es?-

~soy yo Nya ~- se oyo del otro lado animadamente, casi infantil ~Soy Rin, perdón tuve que salir con Talia y mi celular murió jeje~

-Ahora voy- al decir esto retire la cadena que tenia en la puerta para dejar ver a una peli naranja de pelo largo la cual vestia un vestido corto azul, esta tenia unos ojos que irradiaban felicidad y a la vez una sonrisa que daba a entender que estaba de buen humor pues tenia esa típica risa de gato

-H-Hola Rin-chan- dije nerviosamente con un sonrojo a mas no poder, como debía de verla o hablarle si ayer le dije todas esas cosas

-Hola Kayocchin Nya~- decia esta en un tono animado mientras se abrazaba de mi como en los viejos tiempos

-R-Rin-chan?!- exclame algo inquieta por la actitud que tenia esta

Esta se separo de mi con una sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, casi invisible –No puedo darle un abrazo a mi mejor amiga? Nya-

La pregunta desde luego me sorprendio pues habia dos opciones, uno, Rin creía que todo lo de ayer habia sido un sueño o simplemente no me habia puesto la suficiente atención

-C-claro que puedes- murmure nerviosa –P-pero ya sabes….. en este momento ya no somos esas niñas…..-

-Ese es el punto Nya~- dijo con una sonrisa y meneando su dedo índice de un lado a otro frente a mi –No somos las mismas que antes, pero podemos intentar ser lo mas cercano a eso verd…-

Iba a terminar su frase pero un ruido la detuvo en seco e hizo que perdiera todo rastro de interés en mi

-Miau- ese simple ruido hizo que Rin perdiera su ojo humano y lo afilo como si fuera el de un gato, incluso podría jurar que le saldrían unas orejas y cola

De una habitación salia Nikki, mi gato blanco con manchas naranjas el cual según yo debería dormir un poco mas

-UN GATITO!- comento mi amiga casi en un grito para de inmediato lanzarce sobre mi mascota, esta era tan floja que dejo que la peli naranja lo tomara entre brazos sin esfuezo alguno pues no le gustaba moverse

Rin lo tenia como si fuera alguna clase de bebe o algo por el estilo entre sus brazos ya que jugaba con el y lo mimaba bastante, jejejeje ella se llevaba muy bien con los gatos,su mama no la dejaba tener por que ella era….

-RIN SUELTALO- le grite mientras tomaba a el pequeño Nikki de sus brazos para luego encerrarlo en una pequeña habitación, lo siento Nikki pero mientras Rin este aquí no puedes salir

-EHHH?!- grito decepcionada la peli naranja con un puchero gatuno –Por que Nya?!- decia escandalosamente

-Por que eres alérgica a los gatos!- le dije en forma de regaño

Esta solo ladeo la cabeza confundida con unos ojos que parecían ser de caricatura transmitiendo un "Khe?" de ingenuidad pura

Esta solo se llevo el dedo a la barbilla de forma pensativa y duro asi unos segundos hasta que al parecer recordó algo

-Oh cierto- esto lo dijo mientras que daba un leve aplauso –Kayocchin no lo sabes pero yo ya no soy alérgica a los gatos Nya~- decia con un pose victoriosa

-…..Como que ya no eres alérgica?-

-Resulta que los doctores de estados unidos tienen algunos medicamentos que controlan muy bien las alergias, y en mi caso desaparecieron Nya~- dijo alzando los hombros en señal de que no era importante

Eso la verdad que si me sorprendio era bastante extraño pero no podia negar que me gustaba la idea, Rin-chan desde niña a sido muy dedicada con los animales

-Aun recuerdas cuando cuidamos a los pequeños?- le dije con una sonrisa nostálgica por lo que ella asintió rápidamente

-Como olvidarlos, por ellos tengo este habito linguistico Nya~- decia divertida, aunque en aquel entonces fue una situación muy triste y deprimente

(Manga 9.5 de Love Live, Me tome como 5 litros de cloro y ni asi se fue el dolor :,v)

"ES CIERTO CASI LAS OLVIDO" me dije a mi misma pues de tanto hablar con la peli naranja olvide por completo la verdadera razon por la que le pedi que viniera

-Kayocchin, quiero pedirte un favor- comento la peli naranja de la nada sacándome por completo e mis pensamientos

-Que pasa?-

-Quiero que seamos amigas….. aunque en algún tiempo hayamos sentido amor el una por la otra espero que no te moleste que tengamos una amistad aunque no pueda ser como cuando eramos niñas…. Yo no estoy enojada contigo….. y espero que tu tampoco lo estes conmigo- esto lo decia rascándose la nuca algo nerviosa

-QUE DIJ…..- una voz extra se escucho en el lugar por lo cual la peli naranja volteo a ver si habia alguien mas, pero nada

-Em Kayocchin… oiste a alguien mas aquí Nya?- pregunto algo dudosa si habia sido su imaginación… Y por supuesto que no lo habia sido

-D-debes estarlo imaginando Rin-chan…. ahora que te parece si vas a aquella habitación, es algo asi como una sala extra-, le dije mientras apuntaba a la puerta de dicha habitación, y lo era, esa habitación era bastante grande y lo único que pude hacer con ella fue una pequeña sala de estar con una mesa baja y cojines

-Nya?- esta ladeo la cabeza confundida "No la culpo" del por que le pedia tal cosa –Porque?

-B-Bueno es que….. Tengo una arrocera ahí… podrias traerla?- le dije mientras que esta asintió aun con algo de confusión para empezar a caminar a la habitación

En cuanto se dio la espalda me gire para con ponerle candado a la puerta principal y asegurar que nadie saliera ….. Esto se pondría feo

-NYAAA!-

Como dije se iba a poner feo

-Deja de moverte Rin!- gritaba una chica la cual era claramente la pelinegra del grupo

-Elicchi toma sus piernas!- grito otra voz que no tengo que decir a quien pertenece para que lo sepan

-si-

-Kotori, sostén su brazo derecho!, Honoka tu el izquierdo!-

-Te dejaste crecer el pelo Rin-chan te ves muy bi….-

-HONOKA!-

-Oh cierto-

Yo solo escuchaba desde afuera de la habitación el como estaban haciendo un desastre en dicho lugar

La puerta se abrió y una peli naranja salio corriendo directo hacia la puerta principal con la intención de irse….. pero como habia dicho antes le puse el seguro

Esta forcejeo con la puerta para luego verme

Yo solo le sonreía mientras que sostenia la llave en mi mano

-Kayocchin TRAICIONERA!-

.

.

.

.

-Oye Kayocchin….- decia la chica peli naranja con un semblante que me transmitia un "Traicionera Nya"

-S-si?-

-Recuerdas que dije que no estaba molesta contigo?...- comento con la misma expresión el rostro que no cambio en ningún segundo

-Em Rin-chan sobre esto-

-Cambie de opinión… ESTOY MUY ENOJADA NYA!- decia en un puchero – POR CIERTO YA BAJENME DE AQUÍ!- grito de nueva cuenta

Nos encontrábamos en la sala que le habia comentado antes a Rin pero estábamos solo ella y yo, yo la vigilaba mientras que mi amiga se encontraba atada de pies a cabeza y como un extra estaba colgando en el techo

"Nico-chan dijo que era para evitar que escapara asi que no puedo hacer eso"

La pelinegra habia planeado apenas le dije que Rin-chan estaba en japon el como atraparla pues sabia que si intentaba hablar con ella por las buenas solo conseguiría que escapara, justo como lo intento hoy

Pero lo de colgarla al techo…. Fue algo exagerado en mi opinión

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a 7 chicas las cuales traían bolsas que parecían provenir de un tienda, todas y cada una de ellas entraron a la habitación y dejaron dichas bolsas en la mesa

-Lamentamos la bienvenida tan….. agitada- decia una peli jengibre que se acercaba a la peli naranja con una cara de arrepentimiento –Pero no fue idea mia jeje

-Muy bien estamos listas- comento la peli negra a lo que la peli morada asintió

-Listas para que?- preguntamos en unisonido Rin y yo

-Para torturar a Rin-chan hasta que diga que si- decia con una sonrisa malévola la peli morada que hasta a mi me llego a erizar la piel

-T-t-t-torturar Nya?- dijo nerviosamente la chica que estaba como piñata en el techo

-Asi es Rin-chan hasta que cedas-

-p-pero ceder a que?- pregunto con un rostro de miedo

-Pues a tener un ultimo concierto que mas?- contesto la pelinegra que se ponía un tipo pasamontañas como si fuera un verdugo que estaba apunto de ejecutar a un prisionero…. Y no estaba tan errónea la idea

-UN ULTIMO QUE?!- pregunto alarmada la chica por lo que algunas rieron

-Lo que pasa es que tendremos un concierto mas Rin-chan – esta vez hablo la peligris que estaba sentada en uno de los cojines del lugar… claro al lado de la arquera

-Cuando Hanayo nos dijo que estabas en la ciudad consideramos el hecho de ponernos en contacto contigo … pero considerando que estábamos casi segura que huirias…..- esto lo decia la peli azul con cierta mueca en su cara que expresaba un "tenían razon…. Intentaste escapar"

-en resumen lo que hicieron es que usaron a Kayocchin como carnada Nya?- al oir eso todas asintieron con una sonrisa –De igual manera no pienso participar en el concierto Nya~- contesto mientras desviaba la mirada con un "Hump" acompañándola

-En ese caso lo sentimos Rin- decia la peli negra mientras se ponía un cubreboca, unos lentes color negros y por ultimo unos guantes de latex

-Nicocchi podemos empezar con la salsa picante- recomendaba la peli morada con una risa divertida mientras que la peli negra solo la veía pensativa y por ultimo la peli naranja con cara de horror

-No, no usaremos eso- al decir esto Rin solo suspiro en señal de alivio –Empezaremos con el picante habanero-

-NYA?!-

.

.

.

(Habanero es un picante muy pero muy fuerte….. Lo digo por si en algún país no lo comen XD)

.

.

.

-Debiste haber dicho que si desde el inicio Rin-chan- le decia a mi amiga la cual caminaba a mi lado por la calle pero esta iba en un estado el cual parecia que todos sus movimientos eran robóticos o que su cuerpo no tenia alma

-No fue tan malo…- dijo en un tono inhumano….. debo decir que Rin-chan es demasiado terca, tanto que literalmente a Nico y Nozomi les costo el hacerle decir que si, pero gracias a ello la pobre sufrio demasiado por las torturas de mis dos amigas

-Que no fue tan malo? Te desmayaste 5 veces antes de decir que si jeje- decia con una risa nerviosa

-Es cierto…. Fue horrible nya- decia con una cara gatuna que por fin representaba un sentimiento, esta se abrazaba mientras temblaba –Nozomi y Nico-chan son muy mala nya…-

-Pero gracias a eso podras estar con nosotras en el escenario….- le dije con una sonrisa, me emocionaba la idea de volver al escenario como una idol, pero me emocionaba aun mas la idea del poder hacerlo con mi mejor amiga acompañándome

-Ese escenario no es mio…. Por eso no quería- comento tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada un poco

Yo solo tome su mano y la detuve en medio de la calle por la que caminábamos

-Kayocchin?-

Posicione mis dos manos a los lados de su cabeza y lentamente me acerque para pegar su frente con la mia y mirarla fijamente

-Por esta vez…. Una vez mas….. solo una mas será tu escenario….. será nuestro escenario entendido?- le dije tranquilamente a lo que esta solo asintió tímidamente, antes Rin-chan me inspiraba a hacer todo y dar todo de mi, pero ella por alguna razon aunque se esforzaba no tenia dedicación alguna por algo….. es como si viviera por vivir, nadamas… Rin siempre va delante de mi

Después de eso la solte y tome su mano para entrelazarla con la mia

-vamos, aun tenemos que llegar a tu ramen favorito- le hable con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a jalarla

-Es curioso Nya- comento con una pequeña risa la cual no trato de ocultar

-que es curioso?-

- _Ahora tu eres la que va delante de mi Nya~-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dios siento que quedo del demonio este capitulo, muy mal escrito…o por lo menos eso siento yo D:…. Espero recuperarme de mi resfriado y empezar a hacer ejercicio por que si no me quedo bloqueado o sin inpiracion para escribir :,(**

 **Review:**

 **Firestorm:** Bueno al menos se que no quedo tan mal, respecto a Talia….. su actitud me la invente, no me base en ningún personaje en especifico aunque su nombre si me lo robe de unos libros XD

 **Guest** : ni tan complicada XD

 **Fubuki:** No sera tanto problema pero tampoco sera tan sencillo, y pues…. Al parecer fue pronto :v

 **Rebe:** Que pasara? No lo se C: pero dare un receso del sufrimiento, me alegra que te haya gustado como quedo el cap :3

 **Lourdes:** El problema no es seguir la historia, el problema es que no me siento satisfecho del como estoy escribiendo

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	27. Chapter 27

**Pregunta: A lo mejor unos lo noten y otros no, pero quería decir que quiero mejorar un poco el estilo de escritura y para ello pongo muchos ejemplos respecto a la expresiones o acciones como por ejemplo comparándolo con algo idiota, común o absurdo, este estilo me gusto de mi autor favorito Rick Riordan (autor de la saga percy Jackson y dioses del olimpo), no se si les guste que escriba asi o lo dejo mas sencillo como lo anterior**

 **Espero sus respuesta….. o que me ignoren lo que pase primero nwn/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capitulo 27

" _Este sentimiento….. no otra vez por favor" Parte 1_

"Ya cuantas veces van en la semana que hago enojar a Rin-chan?" pensaba internamente mientras suspiraba algo cansada

-Hanayo tranquila, no se enojara- me decia la peli negra que se encontraba sentada a mi lado

-Es cierto Hanayo-chan además que puede ser lo peor que puede pasar?- pregunto la peli gris que se encontraba al otro lado

-P-Pero… ella se va a enojar cuando se de cuenta- dije algo pesimista pues estaba segura que Rin era muy tranquila por lo general

-NYA! DONDE ESTOY?!- esta voz se escucho de la cajuela del auto donde íbamos en estos momentos

Pero por desgracia es la segunda vez en la semana que la secuestramos

Golpes se empezaron a oir de esta parte del auto… como lo esperábamos

-AYUDENME! ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA?!- gritaba desesperada la chica en la cajuela pues además de despertar en un lugar completamente oscuro tenia el pequeño detalle de que estaba atada

-se los dije- comente con un suspiro de nueva cuenta, hace apenas dos días que Rin-chan habia vuelto a formar parte oficialmente de Muse y nosotras ya habíamos hecho de las nuestras

-Oye Miu deten el auto- comento la peli negra a la chofer la cual era una mujer de no mas de 30 pero con el cabello peli morado y corto

-Enseguida Yazawa-san- contesto y sin pasar mucho la mujer se estaciono al lado de la autopista

-N-Nico-chan que v-vas a hacer- pregunte mientras que la pelinegra empezaba a bajar del auto pero con un martillo en mano que saco de quien sabe donde, esto me inquietaba bastante pues esta tenia una cara que transmitia un "Han golpeado a un gato en la cabeza con un matillo?"

-No es obvio? Faltan como 30 minutos para llegar a nuestro destino asi que la voy a callar- respondio con una sonrisa como cuando tu madre te dice "Hija sacaste un diez en matemáticas que genial!"

Un escalofrio recorrio todo mi cuerpo a imaginarme tal escena donde terminaba con una peli naranja con un moretón del tamaño de una manzana en la cabeza y una peli negra en prisión por secuestro e intento de homicidio

-E-estaria bien si mejor yo hablo con ella?- pregunte con una sonrisa bastante tensa que transmitia inquietud

-si tu lo dices Hanayo- accedió esta mientras que por mi parte sin demorarme mucho me baje ahora que le dire? "Oye rin te secuestramos mientras dormias tranquilamente?" no, no podia llegar y decirle eso… o si?

Al llegar a la cajuela la abri para ver a una peli naranja atada de pies a cabeza con una venda en la boca esta se retorcia pero cuando me vio se calmo un poco

-Jajochin?- fue lo único que pudo decir con la venda en su boca la cual retire casi de inmediato

-B-Buenos días Rin-chan- fue lo único que pude atinar a decir mientras esta de tener una mirada confusa paso a tener unos ojos que decían "Enserio? Es la segunda vez en dos días"

-Fue cuando dormia verdad Nya?-

-Algo asi-

-Lo pusieron en el ramen o en el café?-

-Creo que en el café-

-…-

-…..-

-DEJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ NYA!- empezó a moverse como si de un animal se tratara mientras yo la veía con una cara nerviosa

-E-espera Rin-chan solo déjame explicarte- le decia pero esto no la calmo ni en lo mas minimo

Una camioneta negra que venia atrás de nosotras se detuvo en el mismo lugar, de esta bajaron 3 chicas, una peli morada, una rubia y una peli azul

-Hanayo por que se detuvieron?- pregunto la arquera

-P-Pues-

-SECUESTRADORAS NYA!- grito la chica en la cajuela

-Oh entonces se despertó antes de tiempo- hablo la rubia con un tono no tan sorpredido pues esta habia dicho que no iba a funcionar

-OIGAN LES ESTOY HABLANDO!-

-entonces que hacemos?- pregunto la peli azul mientras que la rubia negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como calmar a la peli naranja

De repente se escucho un golpe metalico a mi lado, al voltear vi a una peli negra que tenia un martillo en la mano y cerraba la cajuela

Todas nos quedamos observándola y esta al notarlo solo respondio de una forma algo….

-Que? Dije que seria mas sencillo asi o no?- alzo los hombros como si de nada se tratara…. Le acababa de pegar en la cabeza con un martillo a mi amiga

-Bueno vuelvan a su camioneta, si no a este paso no llegaremos antes del medio dia-

.

.

.

-El equipaje?-

-Listo Nico-chan- comento energéticamente una peli jengibre mientras que una castaña de ojos esmeralda estaba de pie a su lado riendo

-La comida?-

-Tenemos la suficiente- respondio esta vez la peligris mientras levantaba una canasta con comida

-El entretenimiento?-

-Aquí- hablo una peli morada con una risa divertida y una botella de licor en su mano

-La integrante secuestrada?-

-Lista- alzamos la mano la pelirroja y yo que sosteníamos un cuerpo sin vida de una peli naranja la cual tenia un moretón en la cabeza del tamaño de una manzana….. justo como predije que pasaría …

-Dejenla en la cama de la habitación de arriba, nos encargaremos de dejarle su ropa en su cuarto, nosotras nos encargamos de arreglar el lugar les parece bien?-

-La verdad no quiero estar con Rin… aunque este dormida no quiero- comento con un tono muy pero muy molesto la pelirroja a su novia

-Superalo Maki, todas acordamos que nos olvidaríamos de lo que paso en la preparatoria- respondio con un tono de madures la peli negra a su novia pero esto no parecio tranquilizarla en lo mas minimo

-Para ti es fácil, para ustedes es fácil, ustedes tenían a sus compañeras de clases… Rin hizo algo que nos lastimo a Hanayo y a mi, pero yo no la perdonare- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras salia de la casa o mejor dicho mansión

Hubo un gran silencio en la sala todas observábamos con detenimiento por donde salia mi amiga, era cierto Rin-chan habia hecho algo imperdonable o por lo menos eso era a los ojos de la pelirroja que la veía como una hermana la cual la abandono en cuanto pudo, ella además de mi estuvo muy afectada por la partida de mi amiga…. Claro como no estarlo, cursamos el segundo y tercer grado sin ella por lo que era algo común pensar el como nos dejo, por mi parte quería a mi amiga de nuevo por eso creo que fui capaz de perdonarla sin meditarlo mucho pero Maki que en un principio era alguien fría además de que era completamente cerrada con todos en general no podia olvidarlo tan fácilmente

Aun recuerdo aquella vez donde Rin-chan se despidió de todas por televisión, Maki estuvo en un estado ….. deplorable…. Extremadamente deplorable, casi 2 semanas… 2 semanas fueron las que parecia que era un cuerpo sin alma…. Ella jamas quiso hablar como tomo la despedida de Rin y ni siquiera hoy en dia lo quiere hacer… no digo que yo estuviera en un mejor estado pero…. para ella fue tan duro dejar ir a alguien que le extendió la mano desde el primer momento en el que la vio….. recuerdo que ni siquiera quería hablar con nadie, incluso en ciertos momentos llego a actuar muy violenta…. En especial conmigo por que insistia en seguir Muse… ella lo tomo como un insulto inclusive amenazo con renunciar, claro todo esto se olvido en el momento en el que Nico-chan le confeso sus sentimiento, me sorprendio el ver que esta fue un soporte emocional para la chica, pero eso no lleno un hoyo que tenia solo lo oculto

-deberias ir con ella Nico?- pregunto Eli a lo que la pelinegra solo negó

-Lo de Rin fue un golpe duro para ella… solo deberíamos dejarla sola un momento- hablo la chica con un poco de pesadez en sus palabras –Hanayo, puedes dejar a Rin en su habitación?-

-Eh?- solo me sorprendi ante aquel llamado de atención pues estaba muy absorta en mis pensamientos sobre mi amiga pelirroja que no puse ni la mas minima atención –C-claro….. pero sus cosas-

-Oh cierto, ten- esto me lo decia la peli gris mientras que me daba una mochila que tenia al lado de su maleta

Yo solo la tome y me la colgué en el hombro para luego proceder a llevar a mi amiga a la habitación de arriba, uno diría que es algo complicado y abusivo el hacer que alguien cargue a una persona sola pero para sorpresa.. de casi nadie resulta que Rin-chan pesa casi lo mismo que una hoja , siempre fue muy delgada

Al llegar a la habitación la cual consistía en un cuarto el cual tenia una cama en el centro de esta, la cama con sabanas y almohadas blancas las cuales combinaban perfectamente con el color de la pared pues era del mismo, al lado de la cama tenia una silla hecha de madera como una mesedora, para comodidad tambien en el lado izquierdo habia un ropero y al derecho una ventana que dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje en el que nos encontrábamos en este momento

Al notar la cama me dirigi a esta con la chica sobre mi espalda y la acosté en ella

-Me pregunto si estará enojada cuando despierte- me decia mientras me sentaba en la silla que como antes habia dicho estaba al lado de la cama por lo que no estaba ni un metro lejos de mi amiga

-Nya…. Talia…- la chica murmuro mientras dormia ganándose una sonrisa muy tierna de mi parte, Talia era una chica que me agradaba mucho incluso le tenia un poco de envidia a Rin-chan por tener a alguien tan atenta en su vida y que la cuidara de una manera tan linda

Suspire pesadamente, y rei un poco, era divertido pensar que yo aun no tenia a alguien en mi vida que fuera de esa manera pero me sentía feliz por la pequeña neko

-Se ve que tienes un buen sueño- susurre para mi mientras que yo tomaba esas palabras como una señal para irme, no era adecuado escuchar cosas ajenas aun si esto lo decia dormida

Me levante dispuesta a irme, estaba tocando la perilla de la puerta pero luego escuche otro murmullo de la chica

-Yo….. enserio te amaba…. Kayocchin…Me quedare a tu lado siempre…..-

Acaso habia oído bien? Me voltee para ver a la chica la cual ahora roncaba tranquilamente sin emitir palabra alguna

"acaso esta soñando conmigo?" me pregunte tontamente, claro que era tontamente, esta acababa de decir mi nombre completamente al pie de la letra

-…..Ramen…Nya…- volvió a susurrar pero esta vez con saliva escurriéndose de su boca mientras tenia una sonrisa que decia "esto es el paraíso Nya"

Por alguna razon eso solo me hizo sonreir y acercarme a la chica, esta se veía tan linda dormida…. Casi como un pequeño angel que hubiera caído del cielo y que ahora vivía a nuestro lado

-Eres linda Rin-chan…. siempre te lo dije….- hable mientras veía su largo pelo el cual estaba sobre la cama

-tan linda que quisiera…- empece a acercarme a rostro de esta lentamente… sin percatarme sentía su aliento junto al mio, no podia pensar bien….. pero lo quería…. Quería hacer esto…por alguna razon…..

-SANTOS GATOSS VOLADORES!- grito esta mientras se levantaba de golpe haciendo que nuestras cabezas chocaran y yo cayera al suelo

-Auch- comente por inercia mientras me tomaba la frente por el gran golpe que me habia proporcionado la peli naranja mientras que por su parte la peli naranja hacia lo mismo pero esta sentada en la cama

-Nya!- decia mientras se tomaba de la frente la cual estaba completamente roja del lugar donde se golpeo

-R-Rin-chan estas bien?- le pregunte mientras rápidamente me levantaba del suelo para ver a mi amiga

-K-Kayocchin? Tuve un sueño raro donde ustedes me secuestraban-

-Oh e-eso…. Es un sueño raro-

-Verdad Nya?- decia con una sonrisa algo gatuna pero completamente feliz….. justo como me gustaba verla –Por cierto Kayocchin… que hacias tan cerca de mi?- pregunto con completa inocencia

-Eh?- pregunte algo confundida "tan cerca de Rin-chan? de que habla…" de pronto recordé todo lo que paso hace apenas unos segundos y me puse roja a un nivel que no era capaz de expresar con palabras

-Kayocchin estas bien?-pregunto mientras que por mi parte me quede completamente congelada con el rostro en llamas –parece que tienes fiebre Nya- esto lo dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y tocaba mi frente con una mano para hacer lo mismo con la suya

-R-recorde que t-tengo que ayuda r con K-Kotori- dije para rápidamente separar a la peli naranja de mi y salir corriendo de la habitación

-Que gato le pico Nya?-

.

.

.

.

-Ya te calmaste?- preguntaba una peli gris que se encontraba a mi lado esta rebanando un filete de carne

-U-Un poco- dije mientras que yo al igual que la otra chica estaba cortando pero yo verduras en lugar de carne

-Ahora me contaras que es lo que paso para que llegaras tan alterada?- pregunto con un tono tranquilo

Que le iba a decir? "Oh si estuve a punto de besar a Rin-chan no se te hace divertido jejeje?" NO CLARO QUE NO!

-pues resulta que…-

-Estan haciendo de comer Nya?- pregunto una chica que bajaba por la escalera con una larga cabellera naranja y un vestido bastante casual de color naranja de tono un poco mas bajo que el cabello de esta

-Hermosa…- susurre … o eso creía por que tanto la peli gris como la peli naranja pusieron una cara que decia "Que acabas de decir?" –L-Lo que quiero decir es que…..-

La peli gris de inmediato tapo mi boca –Oh Rin-chan veo que te quedaron bien los vestidos que hice para ti- le dijo a lo que esta asintió olvidando por completo el tema anterior

-Son muy lindos Nya~ menos mal que no e crecido tanto para que sea difícil adivinar mis tallas- contesto con una sonrisa

-Si… por cierto también venían unos trajes de baño en la mochila-

-eh? Para que?- pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza

-Para la playa que mas?-

Es cierto, no les dije pero hace unos días atrás cuando las chicas nos reunimos antes de que Rin aceptara se decidio que vendríamos a la playa a relajarnos un poco y a la vez a empezar el entrenamiento aquí, era algo bastante bueno, serian por lo menos 3 dias de estar en este lugar, pero Rin habia dicho que no pocdia venir por ciertas razones de su entrenamiento….. asi que no nos quedo de otra que secuestrarla y Nico se las arreglo para que no fuera replendida por su inasistencia

-PLAYA NYA?!- grito esta entre emocionada y asustada –ENTONCES SI ME SECUESTRARON?!-

Enserio mi amiga no se habia dado cuenta antes? Estaba en una casa completamente ajena la cual no conocio jamas y pensó que estaba en su cuarto de hotel

-Ya despertó la niña gato?- pregunto la voz de la peli negra que venia entrando por la puesta principal, esta acompañada claro por la pelirroja

-Nico-chan! me diste con el martillo!- reclamo mi amiga a lo que la peli negra solo rio un poco

-Pero eres de cabeza dura no te pasara nada jaja-

-Cabeza dura? Nya- dijo con enojo –Fui la mejor en mi clase después de Talia Nya-

-eh? Cuanto sacabas? 6?-

-mmmmm con el curso intensivo aumente mis calificaciones a 9.9 Nya- comento como si acordara de un anécdota muy viejo

-QUE?!-

-Oh Maki-chan Nya- decia mientras dirigía su mirada a la pelirroja

-Nico, me voy con las demás a la playa, quédate hablando con tu amiga- su voz era de enojo total, lo cual no paso desapercibido para nadie

" _Que acaba de pasar Nya?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Review**

 **Yohan2000:** Como dije no me sentía muy de animo pero ahora estoy mejor :3

 **Fedora forcé:** Gracias por el animo, y me alegra saber que te gusta como va la historia nwn

 **Rebe13:** Ja y creían que ya no iba a haber comedia? :vvv

 **sparki128:** te paso el cloro? :,3

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire:** A Maki la excluí a propósito para esto :3 viva el drama nwn

 **Lentesitos-Brand:** Nuev lector/ eh? Me agrada que le guste, si usted lloro imagínate como estuve yo :3, y respecto a lo ultimo…. No esperes nada, todo lo que hago es respecto a mi animo en el momento y habeses ando o muy de buenas o muy sad XD… espero verte por aquí mas seguido :3

 **Bueno ahora que estoy de vacaciones habrá capitulo cada dos días (creo) mas un capitulo de los fics que tenia inactivos :v**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

" _Este sentimiento…..no otra vez porfavor" Parte 2_

-Fuera de mi camino-grito una chica de pelo negro la cual corria por la arena de la playa con su traje de baño puesto que consistía en dos piezas color rosa

-Eso es trampa Nya- grite mientras me levantaba de la arena para empezar a correr tras la chica

-Claro que no, lo dijimos una carrera la mas rápida gana!- comento con una risa la peli negra que tenia una amplia ventaja de distancia

-VAMOS NICOCCHI! YO APOSTE POR TI!- gritaba la peli morada que la esperaba en línea de meta con una bandera color blanca

-Yo aposte por Rin- dijo con un suspiro la rubia

-Y perderas Elicchi-

-No creo mira-

La peli morada hizo lo que su esposa le dijo para darse cuenta que ya habia alcanzado a Nico-chan y que iba a su lado

-QUE?! Como?!-

-Eres muy lenta Nya- le dije con una sonrisa y sin problema alguno acelere aun mas el paso para llegar a la línea de meta con una gran ventaja sobre esta –GANE NYA!- comente con una sonrisa mientras saltaba

-Te lo dije Nozomi….. me debes mi parfait- le dijo la rubia a la peli morada que solo tenia un rostro decaído en consecuencia de perder la apuesta

-OIGAN USTEDES 4 VENGAN A COMER!- grito una peli azul que se encontraba a lo lejos en una mesa ubicada frente a la playa junto con las demás chica de muse

-nos hablan, deberíamos ir- dijo la peli morada mientras se tomaba del brazo de su esposa por lo que esta se sonrojo

-N-nozomi?- pregunto sonrojada a lo que la otra sonrio de manera "inocente"

-Vamos Elicchi- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras que arrastraba a la rubia hacia el lugar

La peli negra estaba empezando a caminar pero sin pensarlo mucho la detuve del brazo

-O-Oye Nico-chan puedo preguntarte algo?- le dije nerviosamente a lo que esta solo arqueo la ceja

-Que cosa?-

-M-Maki-chan esta enojada conmigo o algo por el estilo?- pregunte un poco confundida por la actitud de la pelirroja

-Claro que esta enojada, que esperabas? Es Maki- contesto simplemente –Maki se enojo cuando te fuiste es todo lo que pasa-

Por supuesto que lo sabia pero temia que esa no fuera la verdadera razon, debo decir que después de Hanayo la chica que mas me dolio dejar fue a la pelirroja, claro que era mi hermana y al igual que las demás la traicione

-Ya veo Nya- fue lo único que dije mientras me rascaba la nuca algo fastidiada –Gracias Nico-chan

-Rin, solo asegúrate de hacer las paces con Maki, ella estuvo muy afectada por tu partida y no fue la misma del todo durante su tiempo en otonokizaka, claro Hanayo cambio mas pero no fue la única- comento con un tono serio a lo cual solo asentí con nerviosismo

-Lo hare- respondi a lo que esta sonrio algo complacida

-Vamos a comer, habrá algo muy bueno después de la comida- me dijo a lo que yo solo ladee la cabeza confundida

-Eso es?-

-cosas de Nozomi- respondio con una sombria sonrisa que recorrio todo mi cuerpo sin excepción alguna

"Esto no me da buena espina Nya~"

.

.

.

.

-La comida estuvo genial- comentaba una peli jengibre que parecia estar apunto de explotar de tanto comer

-Honky si sigues asi Erena te volverá a poner a dieta y no quieres eso o si?- pregunto la castaña de ojos esmeralda a lo que la chica la miro con unos ojos de "Enserio? Me lo dices tu?"

-Tsu….. Tu estas comiendo tu séptimo muffin- comento recriminándole a la castaña que solo puso una sonrisa de burla

-Bueno pero yo soy mas bajita y no engordo- se burlo

-Se nota que son novias Nya~- comente mientras veía a lo lejos a aquellas dos que peleaban en la sala mientras solo estaba sentada al otro lado de esta con la castaña a mi lado

-Rin-chan son novias desde hace mas de 4 años es normal que se lleven tan bien- me respondio mi amiga a lo que yo solo rei

-Kayocchin a ti se te va a ir el tren si no encuentras a alguien rápido Nya~- le dije a la castaña que solo se sonrojo de golpe mientras movia las manos frenéticamente

-A-Alguien? P-pero yo no se lo que es que te guste alguien- decia nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-Eh? Pero no te gustaba yo? Entonces como lo sabias?- le pregunte a lo que esta solo negó

-no lo se, supongo que solo era lo que era en ese entonces….- me dijo con una mueca que denotaba confusión, vaya que era raro –P-Por cierto Rin-chan, Q-que es lo que significa que de la nada quieras besar a alguien?- pregunto algo nerviosa con una cara que decia "Que alguien me ayude"

-Te gusta, asi de sencillo Nya~- le conteste a lo que esta puso los ojos como platos mientras me veía y su rostro subia de tono

-Q-Que me gusta?!- pregunto alarmada a lo que yo solo asentí

-Si no por que querrías besar a esa persona Nya?- le dije a lo que ella solo puso una mueca pensativa, estuvo apunto de hablar pero de repente llegaron una peli morada al lado de una pelirroja, una rubia y una peli negra todas y cada una de ellas cargando una canasta

-Hola chicas, empezaremos con el entretenimiento- dijo la peli morada con una sonrisa que denotaba a kilómetros que esto no iba a ser bonito, aun recuerdo cuando jugamos verdad o reto en aquel metro de regreso de las aguas termales, fue horrible lo que dejaba Nozomi

-Por favor dime que no es el juego del latigo otra vez- pregunto la peli jengibre con una cara de horror –Ese fue horrible

-No, fue peor el de la mascara- contradecía la castaña mientras que al igual que la peli jengibre tenia una cara de horror

"que les hizo en estos 5 años que no estuve nya" me preguntaba mentalmente lo cual era inútil y a la vez era algo que ya sabia, las torturo que mas

-Hoy será un simple verdad mas tomar o reto- comento con una sonrisa y su animo usual el cual pretendía ser divertido pero era perturbante

-verdad mas tomar?- pregunto la arquera que entraba a la habitación junto con una peli gris, las dos habían estado en la playa durante un rato

-Si, es muy sencillo, es el mismo tipo de juego pero aquí le agregamos un poco de alcohol a la ecuación-

-Em- murmure mientras levantaba la mano –Yo…

-si Rin-chan? pregunto la peli morada

-Yo….. jamas he tomado nya-dije tímidamente… QUE? Soy una deportista y mis rutinas eran tan intensas que jamas me dieron tiempo a tomar ya que los días siguientes tenia muchas cosas por hacer

-Que cliché, la mas hiperactiva de las 10 termino siendo la que nunca ha tomado alcohol en su vida- respondio la peli negra con un suspiro cansado –Descuida Rin, no es nada del otro mundo…. Solo te sentiras un poco mal cuando despiertes si tomas mucho

-P-Pero…..-

-Nada, ahora a tomar!-

.

.

.

.

-Muy bien Umi-chan verdad o reto?- pregunto un castaña de ojos esmeralda

-Verdad- contesto sin meditarlo mucho, y como no hacerlo? Los retos aquí suelen ser muy peligrosos y no por que tu vida corra peligro o algo por el estilo

-Hasta donde han llegado Kotori y tu?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona a lo que la peli azul que estaba bebiendo de un pequeño base casi se atraganta

-Cof cof c-como que hasta donde?!-

-Ya sabes besos, o tal vez….-

-NO, E-ESO ES MUY I-INDECENTE!- respondio de manera exagerada

-Creo que con eso respondio lo suficiente- dijo la peli morada a lo que la castaña asintió divertida

-Muy bien en ese caso te toca Umi-chan- comento la peli morada a la arquera que solo la vio con ceño fruncido

-Nozomi, verdad o reto?- pregunto con la intención de vengarze de la peli morada….. mala opción si me lo preguntan

-Reto-

-Te reto a decir tu mayor secreto- contesto con una sonrisa confiada… enserio fue lo mejor que se le ocurrio

-Pues….- la peli morada se acerco al oído de la arquera y le susurro algo… casi de inmediato la arquera se desmayo con un sonrojo inmenso en el rostro

" Mala idea como habia dicho"

-Rin-chan verdad o reto- me dijo lo que a la vez me alerto, no estaba del todo en mis 5 sentidos, era muy sensible al alcohol según lo que veía

-Rin-chan estas bien?- me pregunto la castaña a mi lado por lo que yo asentí débilmente con los ojos un poco perdidos

-verdad- conteste sin animo de continuar pero si elegia reto era seguramente peor que embriagarse eso lo podia asegurar

-Como y con quien fue tu primer beso- pregunto la peli morada con una sonrisa burlesca

"mi primer beso, fue con talia creo, cuando se me declaro en aquel hotel…. Espera Hotel…..aguas termales…. MIERDA!" no lo recordaba pero ahora volvia a mi mente como un recuerdo que jamas querías volver a tocar en la vida, mi primer beso habia sido con….

Voltee a mi lado casi robóticamente para ver a una castaña que al percatarse de mi mirada oculto la suya

"Kayocchin… fue con Kayocchin cuando dormia en aquel Hotel" me decia mientras que por dentro estaba muriendo de vergüenza

Al mirar a la peli morada esta tenia una sonrisa completamente burlesca, tanto que era molesta

-Responde Rin-chan y no me digas que fue con tu novia de estados unidos... se que fue con otra persona- me dijo en un tono que sabia hacia donde iba

-Como lo sabes nya?- le pregunte a lo que esta sonrio con un poco de maldad en esa sonrisa

-Un pequeño pajarito me lo conto….. y no por que diga pajarito significa que sea kotori – decia riéndose

-Mi p-primer beso?- pregunte nerviosa a lo que esta solo asintió –fue….-fue…- voltee a ver de reojo a mi amiga que por alguna razon cada vez que la miraba ocultaba su mirada de la mia

"Soy gato muerto"

-Y bien?- pregunto esta vez la pelinegra con una mueca de desesperación

Trague saliva pesadamente para luego hablar –F-Fue con….. Kayocchin- dije con un gran sonrojo en el rostro

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!- Se escucho un grito conformado por todas y cada una de mis compañeras excepto por la peli morada que sonreía de forma complacida

-Si que mas?-

-Fue en el hotel de las aguas termales…. Mientras….- mire a mi lado para encontrar a una castaña que me veía con la cara teñida de roja y una expresión que decia "Cuando hice eso?!" –Mientras dormia en la habitación- dije bajando la mirada avergonzada

-Ara ara asi que en verdad paso eso, abusaste de la inocencia de la pobre Hanayo mientras dormia, y yo creía en ti Rin-chan- decia la peli morada con una expresión de dolor la cual era completamente fingida de pies a cabeza

Solo voltee a mi lado para ver a una castaña en el mismo estado que antes –T-te lo dije no? Si quieres besar a alguien es por que te gusta Nya~- dije intentando calmar la tensión lo cual no sirvió en lo mas minimo

-QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- gritaba la castaña con un sonrojo de tamaño épico, tanto que creimos que estaba a punto de explotar –Como pudiste hacer eso?!- me pregunto con un puchero que a la vez parecia pedir ayuda a la vez

-E-Es que te veias tan tierna dormida- respondi inocentemente

-Pero solo la besaste no Rin?- pregunto la peli morada de nuevo fastidiándome como podia –no abusaste de ella de otra forma o si?-

-Ya no soy pura?- pregunto la castaña con lagrimas en los ojos y una expresión completamente adorable pero este era un puchero ni mas ni menos

-NO HICE NADA DE ESO NYA!- grite alertada para luego intentar calmar a Hanayo

-Ah es tan fácil fastidiar a las menores- comento Tsubasa con una sonrisa

Por mi parte intentaba hacer reaccionar a mi amiga que al parecer habia tenido un colpaso mental –Rin-chan abuso de mi…. No podre casarme- repetia como grabadora una y otra vez

- _QUE YO NO HICE ESO NYA!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **La verdad quiero dividir esto e partes de comedia y me agrada la idea de poner un KotoUmi extra, perdón por actualizar tan tarde XD**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

" _Como se supone que debo verla a la cara?"_

-Ay dios no creo que pueda verla- me decia mientras ocultaba mi cabeza en mis manos

-Ya,Ya, Hanayo solo fue un juego- decia la peli gris con una cara nerviosa que delataba por completo lo que pensaba "creo que Nozomi-chan se paso un poco de la raya esta vez"

-P-pero obligarme a hacer eso….. AY QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- grite mientras que quería que la tierra me tragara y no me escupiera hasta que estuviera muerta, pero bien muerta por favor

-B-Bueno pero es justo no? – intentaba calmarme la peli gris pero yo solo negaba mientras seguía sosteniendo mi cabeza con mis manos

-NO, DIGO SI PERO NO ES EL PUNTO!- dije alertada –no puedo creer que eligiera reto- me decia de nuevo con una expresión en la que quería que mi presencia desapareciera de esta tierra

-ya, ya no es como si fuera a recordarlo por toda la vida, todas estaban demasiado ebrias para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba-

-PERO LE TOMO FOTO!- grite de nuevo viendo el lado negativo de todo

 ** _Flashback_**

En la sala de la mansión todas las chica seguían jugando su típico verdad o reto solo que con alcohol esta vez, todas estaban soportando lo mas que podían excepto por cierta personita por ahí

Una peli naranja de un pelo abundante yacia dormia en el sofá con un gran sonrojo en la cara esto gracias a la cantidad de alcohol que consumio

-Pobre Rin-chan no soporto el alcohol- comentaba a mis amigas que igualmente tenían un estado muy avanzado de ebriedad

-bueno para ser la primera vez que tomo alcohol lo soporto muy bien- dijo Honoka mientras tenia la botella en su mano para después beber directamente de ella

-Honky te va a hacer daño-

-A quien le importa- decia Honoka tan ebria que ahora respondia cualquier idiotez –Brindemos hasta el amanece….- no termino la oración por que de golpe cayo dormida a la alfombra mientras Tsubasa se golpeaba la frente con la palma de la mano

-Jejeje ahora continuemos- decia Nozomi en un estado muy ebrio mientras que por alguna razon movia las manos haciendo un washi washi al aire –Hanayo verdad o reto- me dijo a lo que yo considerando que no me gustaba mucho tomar alcohol y que sobre todo no lo soportaba, decidi elegir reto…. O DIOS LA PEOR DECISION QUE HE TOMADO EN MI VIDA!

-Besa a Rin-chan- dijo simplemente a lo que solo puse una cara neutral que luego iria evolucionando hasta llegar a una donde tenia los ojos como platos y la cara del color de un tomate sin excepción de alguna parte

-Espera….. Nozomi casi podría jurar que dijiste que besara a Rin-chan- dije como si intentara convencerme que el alcohol habia jugado con mis sistema auditivo el cual no era el caso

-Oye pero Rin dijo que tu le preguntaste por que querrías besar a alguien- esta vez hablo Maki –No será que intentaste….-

-NO, NO NO NO NO NO- negué lo mas rápido que pude –NO FUE MI INTENCION HACERLO SOLO FUE ALGO QUE POR ALGUNA RAZON CASI HAGO- fui tan idiota y descuidada que en cierto momento de mi negación afirme que la intente besar

-Asi que aun te gusta eh?- ahora hablaba la peli negra del grupo que estaba de cabeza en el sofá

-NO ESO SERIA….-

-Muy lindo- hablo la rubia que por supuesto era la única que no lo habia dicho con intención de burlarse de mi, pero por razones de pánico solo podia ver todo asi

-Desde cuando te volvió a gustar?- pregunto tsubasa con una sonrisa mas de apoyo que de burla pero que no perdia la esencia de el sentimiento anterior

-E-esperen no saquen conclusiones tan…-

-No veo nada de malo- esta vez hablo la peli azul –Digo son amigas de la infancia, debe ser algo que aun persistía no?

-M-Me dejarían explicarles?- hable a lo que todas en las sala rieron

-NO!- dijeron en unisonido, tanto que me sentí como un mono del cual se reian por los trucos que hacia

-pero volviendo al tema, debes de be-sar a rin-chan- hablo la peli morada que me recordó el infierno en el que me encontraba en este momento

Trague saliva pesadamente –p-pero rin-chan esta dormida, eso no es posible- dije tratando de hallar una excusa razonable que no funciono en lo mas minimo

-Rin abuso de ti cuando dormias….. tómalo como una venganza- de inmediato me sonroje aun mas por lo que dijo, el hecho de me di cuenta hace unas horas que mi primer beso habia sido mi mejor amiga me habia dejado en un shock total, pero después de un poco de tiempo que se disculpara y que me aclarara que no habia abusado de mi de otra forma me relaje…. Tanto que lo olvide hasta el momento

-P-Pero..-

-Pero nada, aun asi es un reto- hablo la castaña de ojos esmeralda la cual tenia una sonrisa burlona

"QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE" grite mentalemente mientras veía a mis compañeras que mas sabían razonar para que me apoyaran pero tanto Umi como Kotori y Maki me ignoraron como si no me hubiera visto

Suspire pesadamente mientras me puse de pie para acercarme a el sofá donde mi amiga descansaba plácidamente, me incline un poco recargando mi mano en el sofá junto al lado de su rostro

"q-que hago?" me decia a mi misma mientras veía a la chica de pelo naranja la cual parecia estar en el sueño mas profundo que pudiera tener un ser vivo, lo cual no era mas alentador para mi

-Vamos pequeña Hanayo- decia tsubasa en tono burlon mientras que umi se tapaba los ojos

Trague un poco de saliva –P-pero si se entera?-

-Descuida nosotras no vimos nada….. ahora apresurate y besala, me estoy durmiendo- decia mi compañera de preparatoria Tsundere pelirroja

Sin mas solo dirigi mi mirada a Rin, la chica sobre la que en este momento estaba sobre ella, vi sus labios los cuales estaban entre abiertos mientras su cara seguía roja por el alcohol, ya con un poco mas de determinación me empece a acercar lentamente a su rostro mientras la seguía viendo "Esto solo es venganza…..si solo eso…" para cuando me di cuenta la distancia entre las dos habia sido reducida a cero, nuestros labios estaban unidos, con eso debía de ser suficiente… pero no lo era…. Con un poco de instinto empece a mover mis labios mientras que esta no parecia reaccionar

-Ya para Hanayo, vas a ahogar a la pobre- hablo Nico con una risa por lo que lo hice, pues me faltaba aire para seguir, tenia un gran sonrojo en el rostro mientras que con mi brazo cubria mi boca

-Em Hanayo, no te dije que el beso tenia que durar 30 segundos- me dijo la peli morada a lo que yo solo pude abrir los ojos con una inmensa sorpresa y miedo

-D-de que hablas apenas fueron unos segundos… v-verdad Kotori-chan?- le dije a mi amiga que solo me dio unos ojos repletos de lastima y negó con la cabeza

"no puede ser….."

-Umi…

-Yo no vi nada, era demasiado I-Indecente- hablo la peli azul con un leve sonrojo

-M-Maki?- esta solo negó con la cabeza

"Bese a Rin-chan….. me siento sucia….la bese dormida… soy de lo peor!"

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

-No tome tanto por lo que recuerdo cada detalle- me quejaba con una gran depresión que me rodeaba en tipo aura

-D-descuida Hanayo-chan nadie se lo dira-

-Decirle que a quien? Nya- hablo una voz que venia bajando por las escaleras con su típica pillama la cual consistía en un short color tinto y una camiseta verde claro con una gran cara de gato en el centro de esta

Yo solo entre en un tipo de shock mental ya que mi ceja empezó a tener un tipo de tick mental

-R-Rin-chan buenos días… como dormiste?- pregunto la peli gris intentando salvarme lo cual no servia de mucho si yo solo me quedaba en un estado de invernacion

-Muy bien, aunque tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza Nya…. Que hora es?- pregunto a lo que la peli gris sonrio amablemente

-Son las 12 P.M

-NYA?! Demonios mi entrenamiento matutino, saldré un rato a correr, vuelvo en una hora- decia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y salia por esta

Por su parte una peli negra salia de una habitación en el segundo piso con su típica mascara de aguacate –Cuanto creen que dure en darse cuenta?-

-es rin-chan asi que no lo se- dijo la peli gris

De golpe se escucho como la puerta se abrió de nueva cuenta para que una peli naranja entrara de nueva cuenta a la casa –Se me olvido que estoy en pillama, voy a cambiarme Nya- decia mientras subia a una velocidad impresionante las escaleras pasando al lado de la peli negra –Buenos días Nico-chan- saludo a lo que la peli negra sonrio

-Emocionante la noche de ayer verdad?- pregunto la peli negra divertida a lo que lo único que pude hacer su tomar una almohada del sofá donde estaba sentada y lanzarcela la cual le dio en lleno en la cara

-Si lo fue, me voy Nya- dijo con una sonrisa la peli naranja desapareciendo de la vista

De inmediato una peli negra se levanto del suelo muy molesta –Por que hiciste eso?!-

-solo te dire que vuelve a mencionar eso y lo próximo que te lanzare será mi arrocera!- le amenace a lo que esta solo puso una cara de "Ups"

-V-voy al baño- dijo la peli negra para de inmediato desaparecer de la vista en uno de los cuartos

Suspire pesadamente mientras que me dejaba caer en el sofá

-Kotori-chan…. como la vere de nuevo a la cara?- pregunte a lo que ella rio un poco

-Puedo preguntarte algo Hanayo?- pregunto a lo que yo con algo de extrañes asentí

-Te gusta Rin-chan de nuevo? Digo es que después de todo lo que paso aye…-

-Si, me gusta… de nuevo- interrumpi dando un suspiro como joven enamorada que no le llega el mensaje que quiere para dormir

La peli gris quedo un poco asombrada por la respuesta rápida que di

-Entonces por que no haces nada, o por que no permites que pase nada?- pregunto a lo que yo solo negué

-No puedo, Ella tiene una novia extremadamente linda y amable incluso hasta parece un angel y por ultimo…. Ella dentro de dos semanas tiene una carrera por lo que volverá a estados unidos, de que me sirve intentar algo si tantas cosas me lo impiden?... ademas no soy quien para intentar separar a Rin-chan de Talia-chan-hable con un tono decaído

-volvera a estados unidos?! –pregunto algo alertada Kotori pues se suponía que yo era la única que sabia tal información

-Si, pero volverá en vacaciones y días festivos, dijo que no se quiere separar de nosotras de nuevo, o por lo menos no mucho tiempo-

-Yo creo que lo hace mas por ti Hanayo- me dijo con una sonrisa la peli gris –Eres tan humilde y amable que no te das cuenta de que tan especial eres para Rin-chan, entiendo el por que no quieres intentar nada y la verdad no puedo aconsejarte nada ya que es…. Complicado- comento la peli gris con una leve sonrisa de lastima acompañando tales palabras

-No creo ser tan especial..

-Tal vez no para la mayoría de la gente, pero si para Rin-chan

Casi sin darnos mas tiempo, una peli naranja con ropa deportiva la cual consistía en su chamarra blanca de siempre y una pants colo azul marino iba bajando las escaleras lista para salir a la calle a correr, cuando iba a salir me puse de pie casi de inmediato

-R-Rin-chan-

Esta volteo a verme con una sonrisa calida y radiante –Kayocchin, perdón, no te salude, buenos días Nya-

-S-si buenos días… Rin-chan vas a hacer ejercicio?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió emocionada, se notaba que le gustaba hacer todo tipo de actividad

-P-Puedo ir contigo?- pregunte algo timida a lo que la chica parecio sorprendida

-C-claro pero…..-

-Te seguire el paso- dije determinadamente aunque en el fondo sabia que si competia con Rin-chan en cualquier deporte ella me haría polvo, puede que su área mas fuerte sea el atletismo pero como dijeron las de a-rise hace un tiempo, ella tenia talento para casi todos los deportes… menos para el ajedrez….. y si, es considerado un deporte por si lo preguntaban

Esta rio algo divertida –bien, en ese caso vamos Nya- dijo con una sonrisa mientras que yo asentí y me puse de pie para de inmediato ir al lado de esta

Mi vestimenta no era tan inapropiada para salir pues consistía en una playera color blanca y un pants color verde

A los pocos segundos de llegar a la puerta esta la abrió para de inmediato empezar a estirar a fuera de la casa como lo solia hacer

-Es raro que quieras acompañarme, digo es mas común que me secuestren nya- dijo con tono burlon a lo que yo me sonroje de vergüenza

-Bueno hubieras dicho que no-

-Eso es cierto Nya- respondio con una sonrisa que decia "Hubiera saltado por la ventana si la cajuela tuviera ventana"

-Oye y esto es lo que haces en estados unidos?- pregunte a lo que esta asintió

-No es muy diferente de los entrenamientos usuales pero estos son mas intensos- respondia con un escalofrio –No quiero recordar a la entrenadora pof

Al decir eso se vio como un gato asustado, tanto que no pude evitar sonreir tiernamente, mi amiga no iba a cambiar por ninguna razon, era un espíritu jugueton que prosperaba a lo largo de los años jeje

-Por cierto Kayocchin….- esta se puso algo nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco

-Que pasa?-

-Estaba pensando….. que tal vez en las vacaciones o en alguna semana que tuvieras libre…. Quisieras ir a estados unidos a visitarme?- me pregunto lo cual no cabe resaltar que me emociono en gran medida, la ultima vez que fui fue para el gran domo junto con las chicas y que digamos no se pudo disfrutar muy bien ya que tuvimos esos problemas con Honoka y sus remanentes de tiempo

-CLARO!- dije en un tono emocionado –me encantaría ir a visitarte, incluso podrias mostrarme lugares de haya

-Si, seria genial verdad?!- estábamos tan emocionadas que ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta que habíamos posicionado nuestros rostros uno cerca del otro, que apenas y habia espacio

Al darnos cuenta de esto las dos nos separamos rápidamente cada una dirigiendo su mirada al lado contrario

-Deberiamos irnos- Dije a lo que la peli naranja asintió

-creo que seria lo apropiado-

-Rin-chan juguemos unas carreras- le dije con gracia por lo que esta me vio muy divertida

-carreras Nya? Sabes que me dedico al atletismo verdad?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí con una sonrisa

-hasta la playa, queda a un kilometro de aquí te parece bien?- le pregunte a lo que ella con aire de orgullo asintió, su rostro decia "ay Kayocchin tan inocente como siempre"

-entonce bien- las dos nos posicionamos en forma para empezar pero obviamente la peli naranja tenia una posición mucho mas profesional

-cuentas Rin-chan?- le pregunte a lo que ella asintió burlonamente

-En sus marcas- dijo como primer aviso –Listos?-

-Te bese ayer mientras dormias, FUERA!- sin mas empece a correr mientras que al mirar atrás vi a una peli naranja parada en el mismo lugar en el que suponía que empezábamos que tenia la boca abierta tanto que alguien debería decirle que le entraran moscas, claro sin contar que rostro estaba como un tomate

Ya llevaba mucha ventaja hasta que por fin escuche que reacciono aunque esta muy pero muy atrás de mi

- _KAYOCCHIN VEN Y EXPLICAME ESO NYA!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Review**

 **Se que se oirá inepto o tonto pero ya llegamos a las 100 review y eso me hace bastante feliz, que sigan una historia que en un principio crei que seria ignorada de maneras épicas, agradezco a esta comunidad que es tan amable con nuevos autores como yo :333**

 **Yohan2000:** Ya vera, gracias por acompañarme en la historia ya llegamos a las 100 review :333

 **Fedora Force:** Creeme Maki no sentía nada por Rin mas que fraternal y te lo puedo asegurar por una cosa…. Odio el RinMaki :3

 **Gunteer:** Yo quiero demasiado a la gente que sigue mi fic, muchas gracias , por cierto, el RinPana es vida ;3

 **Sparky:** Ne, Rin le iba a quitar lo pura tarde o temprano XD

 **Lentesitos:** Menos mal que me dejas tu review :3, claro los hare sufrir como prras nwn

 **Bueno creo que es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima nwn/ ;3**


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

" _Cuantas veces se seguirá repitiendo esto?"_

-Ya, Ya, no estes enojada Rin-chan- me decia una voz a mi espalda mientras que yo me encontraba en un rincón agachada y con un aire depresivo a mi alrededor

-Nya..- dije desanimadamente mientras me deprimia mas

-Solo fue un beso.- dijo mi amiga con una sonrisa bastante inocente y nerviosa

-Pero por que lo hiciste cuando dormia Nya?!- le reclame con lagrimas en las comisuras de mis ojos mientras por fin me ponía de pie pero con una cara que reflejaba un "Eres cruel"

-Por que fue un reto y ademas no se supone que tu me hiciste lo mismo?- me pregunto arqueando una ceja como si se decepcionara de mi, pero yo estaba tan conmocionada que lo único que escuchaba era "Te bese mientras dormia… quieres un helado Rin-chan?"

-PERO EN ESE ENTONCES ERA DIFERENTE NYA!- hable por lo que ella puso una cara de confusión

-En que era diferente?-

-Si en ese entonces te hubiera pedido un beso hubieras dicho que no, pero yo te hubiera dicho que si con tal de que no fuera mientras dormia!- dije agitadamente, tanto que no me percate en el momento en el que dije que si me pedia un beso lo hubiera aceptado de buena manera

La castaña después de terminar la oración y ver su rostro este parecia un tomate, estaba tan rojo que juraría que en cualquier momento un bombero llegaría y le hecharia agua sobre la cabeza

-Que nya?- pregunte mientras que ella seguía mirándome fijamente a lo que ella con algo de dificultad negó

-N-Nada- decia mientras aun tenia la cara roja….. tendrá calor? Me preguntaba pues si lo veía muy bien el sol en la playa era demasiado intenso y como ultimo la chica estaba sudando por el ejercicio que habíamos hecho hace apenas un tiempo atrás

Al mirar a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que estábamos en medio en la pequeña ciudad la cual estaba junto al mar, esta no estaba tan lejos de la mansión de Nico pero tampoco estaba muy cerca, estábamos caminando por las calles que nos dejaban ver tal escenario tan hermoso hasta que vi una tienda a lo lejos

"probablemente unos helados le harian bien a Kayocchin, de igual manera ella no esta tan acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio" pensé mientras que veía a mi amiga que caminaba a mi lado pero aun tenia un leve sonrojo en su cara

-Kayocchin, paremos por un helado Nya- hable a lo que ella con un poco de nerviosismo asintió, por instinto tome su mano y la empece a arrastrar conmigo hacia dicho lugar

Al llegar me di cuenta que la mujer que atendia el puesto era una pequeña anciana por lo que deje a Kayocchin esperando a fuera en la banca mientras que yo entre a la tienda a comprar los helados, estaba a punto de pagar hasta que escuche algo que llamo mi atención mucho

-Ya viste a la castaña de a fuera?- pregunto un hombre que se formo justo atrás pero este hablando con su amigo –Te imaginas una noche con ella?

-Si, la vi, tiene muy buen cuerpo, y al parecer viene sola- respondio du amigo a lo que lo único que pude sentir fue bastante ira, pero sabia que si reaccionaba violentamente como usualmente lo haria Kayocchin se alertaría

Cuando pague los helados Sali de inmediato dejando a los tipos adentro los cuales no despegaban ni un momento la mirada de mi amiga por el cristal de la tienda

-Rin-chan saliste muy rápido – comento la castaña a lo que yo un poco nerviosa asentí

-Kayocchin podríamos comerlos de camino?- pregunte con algo de prisa pues no quería que los sujetos llegaran a salir pues sabia que vendrían dispuestos a coquetear con mi amiga y claro no con buenos motivos

-Eh? Porque?- pregunto a lo que yo solo puse un gesto algo desesperado pues vi como los chicos habían pagado sus cosas y estaban a punto de salir de la tienda

"Esto se hara una costumbre o que?" me pregunte a lo que casi sin dejar reaccionar a la castaña la tome por el cuello de la camiseta y rápidamente la bese, esta al principio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, normalmente estaría nerviosa pero cuando los tipos salieron y nos vieron en esa situación juraría que los dos hicieron una mueca de desagrado mientras se subían a su motocicletas para irse

Al oir como el motor de las motocicletas se alejaban por fin solte a la castaña y me separe de ella quedando parada mientras que la chica seguía sentada en la banca viéndome fijamente, por mi parte yo solo veía el camino por el que se habían ido los chicos asegurándome que en verdad se habían ido a la vez que suspiraba con alivio

-Dejame te explico- le dije a la chica la cual algo nerviosa y con el rostro teñido de rojo –B-Bien…. Pues es asi…. Entre a la tienda…. Chicos malos entraron a la tienda….. ellos te veian con lujuria y..

-M-me b-besaste?- pregunto a lo que yo con una sonrisa gatuna asentí –Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrio?!- pregunto molesta mientras se ponía de pie con una cara que tenia un puchero enorme

-P-Pues te dije que nos fueramos pero como no me diste tiempo…..- estaba retrocediendo lentamente nerviosa mientras con las manos intentaba mantener distancia, y asi era la cosa de no ser por algo, que me acorralo contra una pared

La castaña no me dejo terminar por que de inmediato me acorralo en la pared y sin dudarlo o cosultarlo me beso, al principio no pude reaccionar, esta no parecia que se separaría pronto pues cada vez aumentaba el ritmo con sus labios, yo solo sentía que una voz en mi cabeza me decia "Talia, recuerda a Talia" pero esa voz casi de inmediato fue desechada ya que mi mente se habia quedado en blanco, la castaña solo tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que yo con un poco de timidez hice lo mismo y cerre los ojos dejándome llevar por los labios de mi amiga que ahora empezaba a corresponder tomando el ritmo con ella, no sabia el por que pero disfrutaba de ese momento, se sentía diferente a las demás veces, se sentía incluso diferente de como se sentía con Talia cada vez que lo hacíamos, quería seguir haciéndolo pero algo me detuvo….. la castaña se separo dejándome a medias y con aun deseo de seguir con aquello, esta aun me acorralaba a la pared y tenia una respiración agitada junto con un sonrojo que adornaba su bello rostro

-Ahora vamo Rin-chan- me dijo mientras que yo al igual que ella tenia la respiración entrecortada pero un sonrojo mucho mas intenso –Ahora… y mi helado?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras me quitaba la bolsa en la que tenia dichas cosas para sacar un pequeño bote con helado sabor chocolate, esta por fin se alejo dejándome a mi aun contra la pared pues no tenia idea de como reaccionar o mejor dicho de que sentir

Esta empezó a caminar para adentrarse aun mas en la ciudad por el camino que antes seguíamos mientras que yo seguía contra la pared

-Rin-chan vienes?- pregunto a lo lejos lo cual me saco de mis pensamientos por fin

De inmediato empece a correr para alcanzar a la chica y quedar a su lado aun con un sonrojo y mil preguntas que tenia en mi mente pero eso sin quitar la sonrisa que me gustaba darle a la castaña

-A donde deberíamos ir?- pregunto mi amiga castaña a lo que yo no reaccione pues seguía viendo su rostro mientras la playa acompañaba dicha imagen como fondo –Rin-chan?- pregunto de nuevo a lo que yo solo pude abrir y cerrar los ojos una y otra vez para luego yo misma darme una bofetada

"Ya reacciona, no parezcas gato en celo" me decia mentalmente mientras intentaba concentrarme en las preguntas de la castaña y no en su rostro como lo hacia…. Justo ahora…

Volvi a darme otra bofetada viendo que la primera no funciono muy bien

-Oye Rin-chan que haces?!- pregunto algo alarmada mientras detenia mi mano antes de que me diera otra bofetada

-Solo me estoy pegando Nya- respondi con una sonrisa gatuna e inocente, mientras la veía de frente…. De nuevo

"Oh con un demonio, sacale una foto te durara mas" me decia mientras suspiraba pesadamente caminando

De no ser por algo… casi en el momento en el que suspiro algo golpeo contra mi y me hizo caer de lleno en el suelo

-Nya!-

-Zura!-

Se quejo la otra persona con la que choque mientras esta al igual que yo caia al suelo

Al abrir los ojos pude ver a una chica de pelo castaño y ojos miel, esta se estaba sobando la cabeza mientras que tenia un gesto adolorido ademas de que los volantes que llevaba consigo terminaron regados alrededor del suelo

-Rin-chan!-

Al percatarme que lo que me golpeo fue una chica me puse de pie rápidamente para luego extenderle la mano a la chica

-Estas bien nya?- le pregunte mientras que esta aun sobándose la cabeza tomo mi mano para ponerse de pie

-L-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba Zura~- hablo la chica mientras que por mi parte solo sonreía, ella parecia tener entre 15 y 16 años por lo que me daba algo de gracia

-No hay de que, déjame ayudarte con esto nya- le decia mientras que me agachaba para ayudarle a recoger los volantes que cayeron en el suelo, por su parte la castaña también me empezó a ayudar

-N-No es necesario zura- respondio la chica con el rostro que reflejaba nerviosismo

Al terminar de recoger los volantes tanto mi amiga como yo se los dimos pero no sin antes ver uno de estos

" **Vengan al concierto de aqours"** Era en gran parte lo que decia el volante

-eres una idol?- pregunte a lo que esta me vio con una sonrisa algo timida

-S-si pero no soy tan linda como las demás zura~- decia con una mirada baja a lo que yo no pude evitar reir, no es que fuera cruel o algo por el estilo pero me daba gracia que la chica en cierto punto tuviera el mismo complejo que yo cuando bailaba con las chica en otonokizaka

-eres linda, tranquila yo también pensaba eso cuando era Idol- le dije a lo que ella me miro con algo de confusión

-Es cierto, jeje Rin-chan decia lo mismo que tu- hablo la castaña apoyando mi argumento mientras que esta a la vez parecia recordar buenos momentos

-Cuando tu eras idol?- pregunto mientras por fin me veía detenidamente, esta al principio entrecerraba los ojos como buscando algo especial o alguna cosa por el estilo que le diera un indicio…. Lo dire, rei y rei mucho cuando su expresión de confusión cambio a una de sorpresa, emoción y nerviosimo de golpe

-R-R-R-Rin H-Hoshizora Zura~- dijo tartamudeando mientras que tenia una mirada que reflejaba "estoy soñando? Debo de estarlo no? "

-La misma Nya- comente con una sonrisa algo infantil

-E-entonces t-tu eres- decia la chica mientras señalaba a la castaña que estaba a mi lado

-Hanayo Koizumi, mucho gusto jeje- hablo la chica mientras que la pequeña castaña parecia estar al borde de un colapso mental el cual no era muy buena señal

-S-Son de µ's- dijo tartamudeando a lo que nosotras asentimos –Ay, Ruby-chan me mata si se entera de que las conoci y no estuvo conmigo Zura~-

-Jajajaja, pero son las idols de este pueblo? Crei que no tendrían-

-S-si nos llamamos aqours y somos nueve integrantes…- esta bajo la mirada avergonzada –P-Perdone Hoshizora- san pero enserio la admiro zura~-

Yo sonreí ante tal alago de su parte lo cual solo la hizo sonrojar un poco –S-Su presentación en aquellas vez con el vestido me dio los animos de ser idol-

-Ya lo creo, Rin-chan en ese entonces era muy linda- dijo la castaña a lo que solo la voltee a ver con un gesto un poco molesto

-Era?- pregunte arqueando la ceja

-si, ahora quieres correr de todo lo que se mueve- bromeaba la castaña mientras que yo solo ponía una cara que reflejaba un puchero

-Kayocchin….. mala- la chica y yo empezamos a reir después de este comentario mientras que la castaña que antes hablaba con nosotras solo se movia algo incomoda pues sentía que hacia mal tercio

-Em disculpen…- hablo por lo que tanto la amante del arroz como yo volteamos a verla –P-Porfavor vengan a nuestro concierto zura!- dijo casi gritando como si era algo de lo que apenas y se habia atrevido a decir

-Claro Nya, será divertido- hable con una sonrisa por lo que la chica casi dio un brinco de emoción con los ojos que reflejaban estrellas

-Yo ire, me gustaria verlas en el escenario- dijo la castaña a mi lado por lo que la chica se emociono todavía un poco mas

-MIRAI ZURA!- exclamo la chica con una gran emoción y una sonrisa algo divertida –gracias,gracias, gracias, Ruby-chan y Dia se emocionaran cuando les diga que vendrán dos de las miembros de µ's-

-2? Iremos las nueve, no creo que les moleste Nya- dije con una sonrisa por lo que la chica que parecia estar a punto del colapso…. Simplemente colapso enfrente de nosotros

-Rin-chan…..-

-creo que le queme un circuito nya…- dije algo divertida mientras la castaña me veía con desaprobación

Esta después de verme se agacho junto al cuerpo de la chica para tomar un volante

-Mañana en la noche, creo, también dice que habrá fuegos artificiales- me decia mi amiga mientras que ignoraba por completo el cuerpo de la chica a su lado

- _Viva los fuegos artificiales Nya…. Asi y también aqours-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **JAJAJAJAJAJA me acuerdo cuando dije que este fic no pasaría de 15 capitulos con una amiga :u**

 **Que mierda? Me siento tan de buen humor que no puedo ponerme depresivo XD, disfruten mientras puedan por el momento por que luego sigue la crueldad :v**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

" _Es como aquella vez"_

-Kayocchin vamos a ese puesto Nya- me decia una peli naranja mientras me tomaba de la mano esta con un yukata puesto del mismo color que el de su pelo

-E-Eh?- no me dio tiempo a quejarme de nada pues esta ya me estaba arrastrando de la mano para llevarme a un puesto que parecia un lugar de juegos

-Vamos Kayocchin, inténtalo- me decia la peli naranja con una sonrisa gatuna mientras que ponía sus manos tras su cabeza para recargarlas

-L-Lo intentare…-

.

.

.

-Que te parece este lugar?- le pregunte a la chica mientras que esta asentia rápidamente emocionada

-Es perfecto Nya- contesto mientras que me abrazaba –Y mas por que lo veremos juntas- esto ultimo hizo que mi rostro se tiñiera de un rojo intenso mientras que esta solo me sonrio tiernamente

La chica miro su reloj el cual traia en la muñeca para de inmediato poner una cara de emoción –Ya casi empieza- dijo mientras daba pequeños brincos

-Vamos a sentarnos Rin-chan- comente mientras que mi amiga asintió, el lugar donde estábamos era un templo o mejor dicho lo alto de este, donde próximamente seria nuestro lugar de entrenamiento

El festejo del año nuevo, algo que siempre venimos todos los años mi amiga y yo, en esta ocasión por tener ya 13 años nuestras madres nos dejaron venir solas con la condición de que ella y yo permaneciéramos juntas

Nos divertimos mucho a lo largo de la noche, jugamos, comimos y sobre todo estuvimos juntas pero habia algo que hacia esto tan especial para nosotras… algo que nos llenaba de alegría ver

-Mira ya lanzaron el primero Nya- comentaba la neko mientras señalaba al cielo, el cual a los segundos se ilumino por un rojo resplandeciente y hermoso uno que nos encantaba ver

-S-son hermosos- decia mientras veía como mas de esas cosas iluminaban el cielo, cada una lanzada tras la otra con un colo completamente nuevo e innovador

-Lo son- esto lo decia la chica que por accidente posiciono su mano sobre la mia, pero esta sin quitarla aun mirando al cielo

Por alguna razon yo no tuve ni la mas minima intención de quitar la mano pues sentía la calidez de la de Rin-chan y eso me gustaba

El resto de la noche fue en un silencio absoluto solo acompañadas por el ruido que emitían aquellos fuegos artificiales

-Oye Kayocchin…- comento la chica en voz baja mientras seguía mirando al cielo –Vengamos de nuevo juntas si?-

-por supuesto- respondi aun con la mirada fija en el cielo

.

.

 **Volviendo al presente**

-Alguien vio a Maki?!- pregunto en un grito Nico mientras que nosotras nos encontrábamos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones

Yo me ponía una ropa casual para salir pues se supone que hoy seria el ultimo dia que estaríamos en esta playa, y lo terminaríamos de la mejor manera que podia pensar, iríamos a ver a unas idols, todas juntas

-No-

-Por aca no-

-No la he visto-

Todos y cada uno de los gritos salían de las habitaciones de las personas negando haber visto a la pelirroja

Por mi parte estaba terminando de cambiarme, al caminar y verme en el espejo empece a arreglar mi pelo, pues no quería que fuera un desastre del todo supongo

Vestia una blusa sin hombros color azul claro y una falda color piel, teníamos planeado ir a la playa y seria un poco incomodo pero la verdad preferia esto que un tipo de ropa deportiva

Al estar lista baje a la sala con la intención de sentarme en el sofá y ver el mar en la noche en lo que esperaba a las demás chicas

"me pregunto que se pondrá Rin-chan" me decia mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero algo llamo mi atención en la gran puerta de cristal que llevaba a la playa que se ubicaba justo en la sala donde antes tenia planeado sentarme vi una escena muy pero muy rara

Vi como una peli naranja y una pelirroja estaban de pie una frente a la otra de pie en la playa, la pelirroja parecia estar gritándole muy intensamente pues cada vez se veía mas histérica mientras que Rin solo tenia la mirada baja

Honestamente no lo veía tan descabellado pues estaba casi segura de que estaban hablando

De pronto aun viendo la escena la pelirroja paso de estarle gritando a darle una gran bofetada que dejo en el suelo a la peli naranja esta solo tocando su mejilla , eso sin duda alguna me alerto y estaba segura de que debía interferir pero todo cada vez era mas confuso… la pelirroja llorando se abrazo de la Rin la cual seguía en el suelo

Eso duro unos segundos hasta que Maki se calmo y se puso de pie dejando a Rin también ponerse de pie, las dos un poco mas tranquilas se miraron, la peli naranja mostraba su gran sonrisa infantil que solia caracterizarla mientras que la pelirroja también formo una pequeña sonrisa

La escena era de lo mas rara pero a la vez de lo mas emotiva, estaba muy concentrada viéndolas que casi no reaccione cuando estas dos empezaban a caminar hacia la mansión, de inmediato intente buscar un lugar donde esconderme viendo hacia todo los lados posibles que existieran, digo a nadie le gusta que lo espíen mientras hace algo personal

Las dos chicas felices estaban a punto de entrar a la sala donde seguro que me verían, por lo que solo atine a una cosa

Rápidamente subi hasta el segundo piso y entre en la primera puerta a la vista

-Estuvo cerca- dije mientras me recargaba en la puerta cerrando los ojos

-Em Hanayo- una voz llamo mi atención…. Ahora que lo pensaba no me habia dado cuenta en que habitación habia entrado

Al darme cuenta vi como una peli negra estaba sentada en un inodoro haciendo lo que parecían sus necesidades…. El baño

-Espero que haya una buena razon- dijo tranquilamente mientras que yo suspire

-La hay

-incluye esconderte por estar en peligro con mi novia pelirroja?- pregunto

-si

-En ese caso eres bienvenida….. pero podrias voltearte por lo menos?-

.

.

.

-Segura que no te duele?- le pregunte a la peli naranja que solo tenia la mejilla roja por el golpe que la pelirroja le habia dado hace apenas unos minutos, esta traia puesto un vestido holgado color verde claro el cual combinaba muy bien con el tono de piel que esta tenia

-Descuida, un golpe con la repisa no es nada Nya- decia mientras que la pelirroja solo dio un leve vistazo algo apenada pero aun sentada en su lugar del sofá

Ahora solo estábamos esperando a las demás chicas las cuales por cuestiones de discusiones por quienes usaban el baño primero estaban tardando, en estos momentos solo nos encontrábamos Umi, Kotori, Maki, Nico, Rin-chan y yo en la sala esperando

-sera esta… o esta?- preguntaba la peligris mientras pasaba su mano por encima de las cartas que tenia umi, ellas estaban matando el tiempo jugando para eso pues desde hace tiempo que lo hacían

Por su lado la pareja Tsundere del grupo solo estaban en silencio, Nico en su celular como de costumbre revisando su pagina de fans, que en un principio ella habia fundado pero que ahora estaba entre las 10 paginas mas populares de todo japon y por otra parte la pelirroja que solo estaba en silencio con la mejilla apoyada contra su brazo

Por nuestro lado la peli naranja y yo solo estábamos hablando o mejor dicho Rin solo mentia del como se habia hecho ese golpe mientras que yo solo trataba de que no le doliera, pero esta se negaba pues decia que no dolia casi nada…. Maki debe pegar muy duro si le sigue ardiendo aun

-Acabamos por fin, el NozoEli gano contra el TsubaHono- decia triunfante la peli morada que estaba bajando las escalera con la rubia tras ella

-Por que lo dicen?- pregunto la arquera mientras que tenia una cara de frustración como las que ponía cuando perdia en cartas que seguramente era el caso en esta ocasión, algo divertido no creen?

-Por que les ganamos las duchas a Honoka y Tsubasa…. Pero nozomi lo toma como una pelea de parejas- decia mientras suspiraba la rubia algo decepcionada

-Bueno es Nozomi que esperabas?- pregunto la peli negra

-Nicocchi, no por que este casada significa que no te puedo hacer washi washi- decia divertida la peli morada mientras se acercaba lentamente a la peli negra haciendo unos gestos muy raros con sus manos

Pero de golpe una mano la detuvo por la blusa , era la rubia –No, al contrario, si estas casada no puedes hacerle washi washi- decia eli en un tono celoso lo cual fue muy divertido

-El TsubaHono a terminado….. – casi un poco después salieron las dos que faltaban mientras que tenían un semblante deprimido

Entonces nos vamos?- pregunto la peli negra por lo que todas asentimos – en ese caso Miu nos espera afuera con el auto o autos

-me toca ir en la cajuela Nya?- pregunto burlonamente mi amiga

-No me tientes Rin-

Al salir no nos demoramos mucho en subir a los autos por lo que partimos casi de inmediato, esta vez con todas listas, debo decirlo es un poco deprimente el ver como un auto recorre lo mismo que tu hiciste en una hora en tan solo 5 minutos, los autos no duraron mucho en llegar a la playa donde se suponía que seria el concierto, me emocionaba la idea de un concierto en la playa de noche y con fuegos artificiales, que tipo de concierto perfecto seria ese?

-Yazawa-san avíseme cuando vayan a irse y vendre por ustedes- comentaba la chica llamada miu que era asistente de Nico

-claro, gracias Miu- sin mas la chica cerro la puerta y los autos en los que veníamos empezaron a irse lentamente uno tras otro

Ya en la playa nos dimos cuenta de aquel escenario tan hermoso que habia, era muy buen escenario y debían de ser muy buenas idols

-Hay demasiada gente- decia la rubia mientras buscaba el como ver por en medio de la multitud en la que estábamos

-No veremos nada desde aquí- comento la castaña de ojos esmeralda mientras intentaba ver alrededor de la gente pero nada

-no crei que hubiera tanta gente- dije para mi misma por lo cual estaba un tanto feliz de que hubiera tanto apoyo para estas chicas por parte de su pueblo pero a la vez me sentía mal pues no podríamos ver

-Nunca encontraremos lugares o por lo menos un lugar desde donde ver de aquí- hablo la pelimorada con una cara que reflejaba bastante pena

-que pena yo quería ver- dijo la peli jengibre algo decaída

Estábamos resignadas a irnos pues no habia lugar desde donde poder ver el espectáculo

-Encontre lugares Nya- hablaba la peli naranja con una sonrisa infantil mientras esta estaba al lado de una castaña de pelo largo y ojos miel

-Enserio vinieron!- grito emocionada la chica mientras nos miraba a todas

-Dijimos que vendríamos las nueve- le respondi a la chica que asintió con rapidez

-Les apartamos lugares cerca del escenario…..o al menos lo hicimos yo y chika-chan ya que las demás no me creyeron Zura~- esto lo decia con una cara que transmitia "LPTM Zura~" pues estaba molesta con sus compañeras por no creerle

-Enserio?- pregunte emocionada a lo que ella asintió con una gran sonrisa

–Si, síganme Zura~-

Sin mas las chicas y yo asentimos mientras que seguíamos a la castaña que hablaba animadamente con la peli naranja

-zura

-Nya

-Zura?-

-Nya!-

Era mas o menos lo único que se entendia de su platica la cual desconozco de que estén hablando pero la verdad no me importaba mucho, todas se veian felices

-Oye no se te hace que esa niña es la representación de Rin?- me pregunto la pelirroja a lo que yo no pude evitar reir

Era divertido, que yo no fuera la única que pensara en ello

Al pasar unos momentos llegamos justo adelante del escenario donde habia un espacio libro que habían reservado justo en primera fila

-ERA ENSERIO?!- preguntaba una chica peli naranja que llegaba con una mirada completamente asombrada dirigida hacia nosotras –POR UN MOMENTO CREI QUE ME MENTIAS HANAMARU!

-Hanamaru? – pregunto la peli naranja de pelo largo a lo que la castaña rápidamente asintió

-No me presente antes pero mi nombre es Kunikida Hanamaru- esto lo decia mientras hacia una leve reverencia

-y tu como te llamas?- le pregunto a la segunda chica la peli jengibre

-K-Kousaka Honoka quiere saber mi nombre!- decia emocionada, debo admitirlo, la chica se parecia mucho a mi cuando conoci a A-Rise por primera vez –Mi nombre es Takami Chika es un Honor tenerlas en nuestro concierto!-

-el honor es nuestro, por cierto donde están tus demás compañeras, dijeron que eran nueve no?- pregunte a lo que las dos chicas asintieron

-Ellas están en los vestidores, nosotras ya deberíamos ir por cierto Zura~- esto lo decia la castaña mientras que la peli naranja llamada chika nos seguía viendo como si hubiera visto el suceso mas maravilloso de su vida

-Si, 5 minutos mas- respondio aun embobada viéndonos, esto se comenzaba a poner incomodo

-Dije que nos vamos zura~- respondio la chica mientras comenzaba a llevarse a rastras a la peli naranja hasta que se perdieron de la vista

-Eso fue raro- dijo la pelirroja arqueando la ceja

-Ne, te sorprenderías que tan popular sigue siendo Muse hoy en dia- le respondio la peli negra con una cara que decia "por algo nos pidieron que hiciéramos otro concierto"

-cierto-

la gente se sentaba en la arena de la playa por lo que nosotras hicimos lo mismo pero justo frente al escenario, sin duda era el mejor lugar

cada una se sento junto a su pareja mientras que por mi parte termine al lado de Rin-chan que sonreía infantilmente como una niña ansiosa

-Sera genial Nya- dijo con una gran sonrisa, podemos disfrutar de los fuegos artificiales y un concierto asi que son dos pajaros de un tiro…. Olvida lo que dije Kotori

Pasaron unos minutos en los que todas conversaban animadamente hasta que por fin las luces del escenario se encendieron dejando ver a nueve chicas las cuales ya estaban es sus respectivas posiciones con una peli azul como centro

La cancion se llamaba Mijuku Dreamer, era una cancion hermosa y muy linda, cada una de las chicas se esforzaban como nunca, como lo haríamos en un concierto incluso podría decir que estas chicas eran una nueva generación de idols, una que seria mejor a cualquiera anterior incluso mejor que nosotras

La cancion termino con un ritmo lento y pacifico donde las chicas se retiraban del escenario y las personas se empezaban a distribuir por la playa

-Y los fuegos artificiales Nya?- pregunto mi amiga algo decepcionada

-Descuida Rin-chan, los fuegos artificiales serán en una hora, por eso la gente se distribuyo en la playa- conteste a lo que esta puso una cara un poco ingenua

Nosotras junto con las demás integrantes seguíamos en el lugar donde la castaña nos habia puesto frente al escenario, la verdad queríamos hablar con esas chicas

Casi unos minutos después salieron las chicas de lo que parecían los vestidores estas se acercaron a una velocidad impresionante mientras que la mayoría de ellas tenia unos ojos de ilusión y otras simplemente nos veian de una manera alegre

-Me deben una disculpa Zura~- les decia la castaña a todas las cuales rieron

-No te enojes Zuramaru, Yo Yohane siempre te crei por que asi lo decían las escrituras- hablo una peli azul bastante extraña

-No es suficiente zura-

De inmediato la peli azul atrajo a la castaña para darle un corto y rápido beso en los labios

-El elixir de los demonios es suficiente?- pregunto la chica a lo que la castaña completamente sonrojada no pudo hacer nada mas que asentir débilmente lo que ocasiono la risa de todas

-Bien….. quien quiere hablar un poco?-

.

.

.

.

Un grupo muy grande de chicas estaban sobre la arena sentadas hablando muy animadamente lo cual era muy pero muy raro pues apenas y los dos grupos se conocían

 **Uno donde compartían lo aprendido**

-Entonces tocaste todas esas canciones a esa edad?- preguntaba una chica de pelo Tinto mientras que la pelirroja sonreía

-Si, pero también eres muy buena por la cancion que compusiste para su baile pero puedes mejorar en estas notas- le respondio Maki a esta que solo se alegro por el alago

 **Un ambiente un poco…. Raro**

-Entonces muéstrame tu personaje- decia la pelinegra a lo que la peli azul rio malévolamente

-Yo no tengo ningún personaje, yo soy la mismísima Yohane un angel caído que tiene que vivir con mortales como ustedes- respondia mientras hacia su pose usual por lo cual la peli negra puso una cara que decia en su totalidad "Demonios es buena"

-tienes talento pero nunca superaras el- luego de esto cambio su semblante serio por su sonrisa de idol – Nico Nico Nii-

 **Uno que se demostraban los pasos de las otras y se ayudaban a mejorar**

-Como fuiste tan buena haciendo ambas cosas a la vez?- pregunto al peli negra a lo que la rubia puso una sonrisa algo dolida

-sacrificando mi parfait- dijo con la misma sonrisa –Pero al menos tenia tiempo de sobra para los deberes y entrenamiento

 **Era un ambiente tan nostalgico**

-Entonces esas eran sus rutinas?- pregunto la peli azul a la arquera que solo asintió

-Eran muy intensas, pero gracias a ellas pudimos ganar el Love Live- respondio la arquera con un aire de orgullo por las rutinas que nos hacían la vida miserable

 **También llegaba a enseñarte cosas nuevas**

-Entonces que le parecen mis diseños?- pregunto la peligris de pelo corto

-Son increíbles! Tienes potencial como diseñadora, si decides esa carrera incluso podríamos trabajar juntas- exclamaba con emoción Kotori

-Yousoro!-

 **Una atmosfera tan perversa…..**

-Tu tienes una peli azul a la que le hace washi washi?- pregunto la peli morada a lo que la rubia solo asintió divertida

-Yes!, Kanan-chan- contesto con rapidez emoción y su típico ingles

-en ese caso competimos?

-Me parece bien-

-…-

-Nozomi deja de hacerme Washi washi!- grito una rubia

-Mari?! Que crees que haces?!- pregunto alertada una peli azul

 **Un ambiente animado e energético**

\- Me gusta correr Nya-

-Me gusta leer Zura-

-eso es ir por buen camino, la lectura es buena Nya~-

-Pero el ejercicio también es bueno Zura~-

 **Tambien podia llegar a ser algo tierno**

-No creo que ustedes estén aquí- decia una pelirroja de coletas

-Jejeje son increíbles- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Sus canciones me encantan Hanayo-san, todas son tan hermosas-

-Enserio? Gracias, tu deberías intentar con alguna- le dije a lo que ella sonrio

 **Un ambiente donde el libro daba vuelta de pagina para por fin dejar brillar a la nueva generacion**

-Muse, es genial y son nuestra inspiración – decia la peli naranja con una gran sonrisa mientras que la peli jengibre le sonreía de vuelta

-Ustedes son las siguientes, también brillaran, incluso es probable que brillen mas que nosotras- al oir estas palabras la chica peli naranja no pudo evitar ponerse de pie lo cual todas las presentes la vimos

-S-Somos Aqours- esto lo dijo la chica mientras daba una reverencia, por su parte las compañeras de estas al igual se pusieron de pie y la imitaron haciendo la misma reverencia –SOMOS Aqours ES UN HONOR µ's- dijeron todas a la vez

Nosotras no pudimos evitar sonreir para al igual ponernos de pie frente a estas y hacer una reverencia de la misma forma –SOMOS µ's ES UN HONOR Aqours

 **La siguiente generación esta aqui**

.

.

.

.

Me sente justo al lado de la peli naranja que veía el cielo detenidamente de forma muy calmada sentada en la arena

-son increíbles verdad?- me pregunto la chica sin separar la vista del cielo

-Si, lo son- le respondi yo con la vista viendo hacia el mismo lugar

-Y Ruby?- pregunto a lo que yo negué repetidas veces

-Dijo que quería verlos con su hermana- conteste sin apartar la mirada de donde antes la tenia –Y Hanamaru?-

-Igual, quería verlos con su novia Yoshiko- contesto tranquilamente

Hubo un breve silencio el cual no fue para nada incomodo al contrario era acogedor como si no necesitáramos decir nada para que la otra entendiera lo que queríamos decir

-Deberiamos ir con las demás?- pregunte a lo que ella tranquilamente rio para negar lentamente

-Te prometi que lo veriamos tu y yo de nuevo solo las dos verdad?- me pregunto a lo que yo asentí con una sonrisa tierna -asi que Hanayo, quieres verlos conmigo?- de nueva cuenta pregunto pero esta vez sin el apodo usual por el que me suele llamar por lo que decia que esto era muy enserio para ella

Yo solo mire a mi amiga que para mi sorpresa me estaba viendo al igual, nuestros ojos se encontraron entre si

Una luz blanca ilumino el cielo, el primer fuego artificial en ser lanzado, mientras que ella y yo nos veíamos mutuamente ignorando el cielo que estaba a punto de brillar

-Por supuesto que quiero- el cielo se ilumino de un color blanco que nos ilumino como si del dia se tratara, pero solo viéndonos una a la otra, por lo que hable una vez mas

- _Quiero verlos con la persona que amo-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Este es el capitulo que mas me ha gustado escribir :3**

 **Perdonen pero yo aunque Muse jamas morirá debía de ser justo con la nueva generación que nos deja mucho que apreciar uwu**

 **Reviews**

 **Gunteer:** La puta madre, Nya!

 **Marlon :** Al menos eso te hace feliz :v

 **Lentesitos-Brand:** lo considerare :3

 **Rebe13:** Por que que será el mundo sin crueldad? :3

 **lourdes1993:** No lo tomo a mal descuida pero respecto a la historia a la gente en general le gusta como la llevo y pues no te ofendas pero la seguire como yo lo vea conveniente, de igual manera te agradezco por la opinión nwn

 **FubukiBTA:** Si, un poco…. Ahora lo hice peor XD

 **Stehen0997:** Oie no lo c bro :v

 **Nadia hh:** Ahí tiene su yoshimaru :33

 **Nunca habia tenido tantas review en un capitulo XD**

 **Hasta pasado mañana? nwn/**


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

" _Un dia nuevo el mismo problema de ayer"_

-Permiso- decia una peli negra que corria por el amplio camino que tenia el parque, esta vestia su traje deportivo mientras que atrás de esta las demás chicas la seguían

-Esto es refrescante Nya- decia de manera muy energética mientras me encontraba corriendo al lado de la peli negra –Es mejor correr en un parque que en la pista –

-Te doy la razon en eso- contesto la peli azul que al igual seguía de cerca a las primeras dos –Entrenar en el dojo puede llegar a abrumarte un poco

-Tsu y yo venimos muy seguido por aquí-

-Tambien vengo mucho por estos caminos a correr pero extraño un poco las escaleras del templo- hablo la rubia con un amplio pesar –Pero supongo que tienen razon, es mejor asi-

-No podemos ir ahí las chicas de muchos lugares vienen a ver donde era donde entranabamos por lo que podría llegar a ser algo incomodo si lo piensas bien – hablo la peli negra mientras seguía a una velocidad muy alta con todas estas anteriormente mencionadas siguiéndole el paso

Corrimos unas vueltas mas al parque sin ningún esfuerzo, pues las chicas y yo estábamos en forma, o hacíamos algún ejercicio por lo que teníamos bastante resistencia, por otro lado…

-Estoy muriendo-

-Te entiendo Hanayo-chan…-

-Hace cuanto que se hizo tan pesado el hacer ejercicio….

-Yo solo me encargo del papeleo en la escuela de danza, no estoy en forma

Mientras que nosotras llevábamos un buen rato desde que dimos las 10 vueltas establecidas al parque 4 de nosotras llegaban con un retraso bastante considerable si se piensa bien, ninguna de ellas solia tener una rutina tan intensa

En este grupo estaba la pelirroja de mi amiga, la modista, la Miko y por ultimo la chica castaña del arroz

-Eso les pasa por holgazanear todos estos años- les reclamaba Umi mientras esta junto a las 5 restantes del grupo nos encontrábamos sentadas en unas rocas a la orilla del rio que habia en el parque mirando hacia las chicas dejando a nuestras espaldas dicho rio

-P-Pero mis estudios me han mantenido ocupada- se excusaba la pelirroja mientras aun tenia la voz entrecortada

-Igual a mi- hablo la peligris por lo que Umi solo dio una mirada algo molesta

-No pongan como excusa sus actividades académicas, yo estudio y entrano sin problemas!- al decir esto las chicas palidecieron un poco con un semblante de miedo –Y tu Nozomi que excusa tienes?-

Esta sonrio algo nerviosa –E-Elicchi se encarga de todo el entrenamiento mientras que yo me encargo del papeleo de las cosas-

-Inaceptable- dijo fríamente la peli azul –Hanayo, tu no estas tan mal por lo que veo pero aun te falta condición- le decia a la castaña que ahora solo sudaba pero no le faltaba el aliento

-L-Lo siento- fue lo único que dijo algo apenada

Al decir esto yo solo vi fijamente a la castaña, la cual solo seguía con un semblante apenado que dirigía a Umi, desde que llegamos del viaje no me habia atrevido a dirigirle la palabra pero esto no por que no tuviera el valor si no por que cuando lo intente la ultima vez termine diciendo solo incuerencias que no sirven de mucho que digamos

-Ustedes darán 3 vueltas mas al parque y tienen 35 minutos para hacerlo o habrá castigo- les recrimino la peli azul a lo que la mayoría palidecio excepto la castaña que parecia pensar en algo mas

Esta después de tener ese gesto me miro de reojo para encontrarse con que yo también la habia estado mirando durante el ultimo minuto

Ambas al darnos cuenta de esto solo desviamos la mirada rápidamente mientras que nuestra cara se volvia roja lo cual no paso por alto para las chicas que estaban sentadas a mi lado

-Ahora a correr!- al decir esto las chicas empezaron a correr claro que yo no las vi cuando se fueron pues no me atrevia a mirar arriesgándome a que Hanayo también me viera aun

-Umi-chan Oneg…-

-Ni lo intentes Kotori, ahora a correr- al decir esto la peligris solo puso un gesto decaído y asintió mientras alcanzaba a las otras que ya llevaban un rato que se fueron

Al irse las chicas solo me vieron fijamente

-Ahora nos contaras Rin?- pregunto la rubia con un gesto de curiosidad

Yo al oir esto no pude ponerme de otra forma que no fuera nerviosa –E-Eh? Hablar d-de que cosa?-

-De que mas?- dijo la peli negra con su usual cara de molestia –De Hanayo-

-K-Kayocchin? Q-que pasa con ella?- intente disimular pero era mas que obvio que las chicas sabían que me encontraba mas que nerviosa

-Ustedes no se han hablado por 4 dias y cada una evita el contacto con la otra, eso no es normal y menos viniendo de ustedes- me lo dijo Honoka con un tono inocente pero su comentario era completamente certero

-P-Pero si h-hablamos nya-

-Si claro lo único que han hablado es "R-Rin-chan me pasas la salsa" cuando estábamos en el restaurant justo después de volver, y adivina quien tiro la salsa por lo nervios- me decia Umi con un semblante que decia "sere densa pero no soy tonta"

Solo suspire pesadamente mientras que tenia un rostro decaído –Bien les contare-

Todas ellas asintieron a la vez mientras que yo trague un poco de saliva para hablar

-Kayocchin dijo que me a-amaba –

-QUEEEE?!- gritaron en unisonido las chicas mientras que yo solo tenia un semblante decaído

-E-e-espera cuando fue eso?- pregunto Eli algo consternada aun por el comentario anterior

-Cuando veíamos los fuegos artificiales en la playa después del concierto de aqours- dije con un tono desanimado

-A-asi que por eso las dos se fueron en autos diferentes?- pregunto Honoka a lo que yo asentí

-Y que le dijiste?- pregunto Nico a lo que yo me deprimi aun mas

-Ese es el problema, no le dije nada- luego de esto suspire desanimada de nuevo –Que se suponía que le dijera?-

Al decir esto las chicas me miraron algo confundidas

-Pero no te gustaba Hanayo en un pasado?- pregunto la arquera a lo que yo asentí

–Entonces cual es el problema? – pregunto Nico algo curiosa con una cara que decia "a estas chicas le gustan la vida difícil"

-Pues que? Tenia que responder que la amaba?- pregunte en un tono que no reflejaba ser duro pero tampoco reflejaba amabilidad –Tengo una novia, una vida, Kayocchin es una gran amiga y como una hermana para mi pero es casi imposible, volveré a estados unidos dentro de una semana y media

-No sientes nada por Hanayo?- pregunto Eli con un tono un tanto decaído pues sabia el como habia sido la actitud de la castaña desde que me fui y al igual que las demás sabían que esa actitud habia desaparecido desde que llegue

-No lo se, ese es el problema, no se que pensar o que decir…- después de esto volvi a suspirar pesadamente mientras me deprimia un poco mas

-Dejame preguntarte algo- hablo la peli negra alzando un dedo frente a mi –Tus sentimientos por Hanayo desaparecieron por completo?

Al decir esto yo solo desvie un poco la mirada apenada –No del todo… pero- no sabia que decir por lo que solo con mis dos manos me revolví el cabello de frustración

-Entonces que sentiste cuando te dijo eso?- pregunto ahora la peli jengibre con un pan que sepa dios de donde demonios lo habia sacado

Solo empece a pensar un poco, que habia sentido cuando Kayocchin me dijo que me amaba?- no lo recuerdo, tal vez por que estaba muy consternada en ese momento o por que me tomo por sorpresa su declaración-

La peli azul suspiro algo estresada pues al parecer no parecia formar un buen consejo o algo que decir lo cual me ayudara

-haremos esto- dijo la rubia –Nozomi me enseño un ejercicio que se usa para recordar detalles de cosas que olvidaste

-Dime que no incluye cartas

-O washi washi, por que juro que si Nozomi me hace otro washi washi la demandare por acoso sexual a una idol- hablaba nico con un rostro que reflejaba una cara sombria que recordaba momentos seguramente para nada agradables

Todas reimos ante las idioteces de Nico a lo que esta solo se termino enojando mas

-Bien volviendo al tema, que era lo que decias Eli?- pregunto Honoka con un tono animado pues a ella le solian gustar las cosas misticas de la peli morada

-como dije, es para hacerte recordar- hablo Eli mientras que me miraba animadamente –Claro es algo raro pero solo lo haremos si quieres

No tenia que pensarlo mucho pues que digamos yo también sentía una inmensa necesidad de recordarlo ya que me sentía mal tanto conmigo misma como con Kayocchin por no darle una respuesta definitiva en el momento

-Hagamoslo Nya!- dije animadamente y con una mirada decidida

-Bien, primero que nada ocupamos completo silencio entendieron, estamos algo apartadas del camino por lo que el ruido de la gente no molestara, pero si alguien habla podría romper la hipnosis

Esto ultimo llamo la atención de todas las presentes –Hipnosis?- pregunto inocentemente Honoka

-Ay no, Nozomi ya te convirtió en una bruja también- decia Nico dándose un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente

-No creo en esas cosas pero me da curiosodad- decia Umi con un semblante que la verdad parecia que ella era la que mas queria ver

-en ese caso no hablen- le dijo a mis amigas que estaban frente a mi todas viéndome –Escucha Rin el tiempo pasa lentamente, tus ojos se ponen pesados

Ella empezó a decir muchas mas cosas pero yo apenas y le ponía atención pues no creía que funcionara -Supongo que esta bien, pero soy de mente fuerte, no creo que puedas hacer eso Ny..- no hable mas de eso por que me quede dormida o en una especie de trance mientras estaba sentada aun en la misma posición que cuando empezamos, en la roca tras el rio

-Vaya eso fue fácil- decia Nico con una expresión que decia "necesito aprender a hacer eso para controlar a Maki"

-Shhh- la rubia solo las callo con mientras posicionaba uno de sus dedos frente a sus labios en señal de silencio –Rin me oyes?-

-Si nya- respondi en un tono sereno casi como si ignorara la existencia de todo a mi alrededor, solo escuchaba como las hojas en los arboles se movían en una danza relajante y el sonido del rio el cual era fluido y tranquilo

-Bien, escúchame con cuidado- al decir esto solo asentí lentamente –Como fue cuando Talia se te declaro-

La pregunta desde luego que era rara pero la rubia queria que comparara ambas situaciones

-Fue en un Hotel, durante nuestro viaje en el tercer año que estuve en estados unidos-

-Como te sentiste cuando ella te dijo que te amaba? Que te dijo?-

-Ella estaba nerviosa, solo tartamudeaba frente a mi puerta con un gran sonrojo frente a la puerta de mi habitación donde yo solo estaba parada- recordaba esa escena con claridad el ver a la chica nerviosa y timida frente a mi

-Me dijo que me amaba desde hace ya un tiempo y que si queria ser su novia-

-Y tu que sentiste en ese momento-

-Confusion y culpa- fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca mientras aun estaba sumida en los pensamientos de ese dia

-Eso por que?- pregunto la rubia esta vez mas como una pregunta normal que como una orden de que hablara

-Yo amaba a Kayocchin y nunca pensé en el amor sin que ella apareciera en mi mente, eso me hacia sentir culpa- aun con los ojos cerrados un delgado hilo de lagrimas se extendió por mi rostro –Peron no pude negarme, tenia en mente que tenia que avanzar, pero me termine encariñando de Talia de una manera autentica mientras paso el tiempo, el estar con ella me hace feliz

Las chicas presentes se vieron unas a otras con unos ojos algo lastimosos pues sabían que ambas chicas eran muy tiernas y buenas personas pero si tenían que preferir la felicidad de alguien sin duda seria de Hanayo

-Ahora pasemos al siguiente, lista?- pregunto a lo que tranquilamente asenti – recuerda aquel momento en la playa, ese momento donde tu te separaste de Hanamaru y de nosotras para ir a ver los fuegos artificiales sola, lo recuerdas- de nueva cuenta asentí

-Si-

-Que paso después de eso?

Los recuerdos empezaron a llegar como un tipo de rayo a mi pues todos se amontonaron y empece a verlos –Kayocchin llego conmigo y se sento a mi lado en la playa- rei un poco –Dijo que Ruby-chan queria ir con su hermana a verlos

-y entonces?-

-Recordamos nuestra niñes, cuando solíamos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales en los festejos de año nuevo juntas, Je ahora que lo recuerdo Kayocchin se veía muy tierna con su yukata cuando era niña

Un leve sonido de la peli jengibre se escucho en el lugar pues esta estaba conmovida con lo que contaba, esta le hacia una seña a Eli de que siguiera preguntando pues sus palomitas se iban a enfriar si no acababan pronto….. Enserio como es que esta chica saca alimentos de la nada?

-Y ahí fue donde se confeso?- pregunto la rubia con un gesto de molestia pues Honoka solo se encimaba mas en ella

-Si, solo lo dijo sin mas, como si lo hubiera dicho por accidente-

-Que sentiste-

Debo admitirlo creo que me sonroje incluso estando en ese extraño trance que la rubia me estaba haciendo

-Me sentí feliz, incluso quise lanzarme a abrazarla, pero a la vez sentía que no era correcto-

-Por talia?- pregunto a lo que yo lentamente negué

-Por que no seria justo para ella, no seria justo que me volviera a ir y que la dejara aquí hasta las vacaciones o inclusive hasta que un nuevo evento se acercara en japon, simplemente no podría dejarla de nuevo como aquella vez, por lo que prefiero preservar las cosas como están

-Entonces…. Que sientes por Talia y por Hanayo, que es diferente?-

-Con Talia me siento feliz a su lado, cada momento que paso con ella pero con Kayocchin es diferente, es como si estar a su lado me permitiera creer que nada mas existía en este mundo, que solo la necesito a ella… Talia es una gran chica pero lo que siento por ella es mas afecto, pero no pude rechazarla jamas por que era alguien que apenas y me tenia como amiga….. que digamos ella por se una prodigio no tenia amigas… yo fui su única amiga y no pude rechazarla por la misma razon

Las chicas solo se vieron de nuevo una a la otra mientras tenían un semblante que decia "con que eso paso.."

-Que era lo que le querias responder a Hanayo en esa ocasión?- pregunto la chica por fin llendo directo al grano por lo que aun en el trance lo pensé un poco

-Yo….. lo que yo queria responder era…. Que yo también-

-Rin-chan!- una voz que buscaba mi atención se escucho rompiendo por completo el trance y como un extra asustándome a niveles épicos, los cuales no fueron de mucha ayuda

-RIN!- decían las chicas mientras que por mi parte por el brinco que di me habia resbalado al rio para quedar sentada en este con mi ropa enteramente mojada y un pescado que estaba dentro de mi chamarra

Las chicas que venían con la castaña de inmediato se acercaron para cersiorarse de que estaba bien lo cual era el caso

Al sacar a dicho animal este tenia cara que decia "No me comas niña gato"

-No me gusta el pescado Nya- dije mientras dejaba ir a dicho animal que solo corria hacia la libertad…. O mejor dicho nadaba?

"ahora mi ropa esta completamente mojada me voy a terminar enfermando" me decia con un suspiro desanimado

-R-Rin-chan esta bien?- pregunto la castaña con un tono nervioso –N-no quise asustarte perdón

Al decir esto solo sonreí –Descuida Kayocchin de igual manera hacia mucho calor, por cierto que pasa Nya?

Esta solo se sonrojo un poco al preguntar esto –Q-Queria saber si mas tarde…. Podríamos hablar…solo las dos-

-Claro- respondi aun sentada en el rio el cual no tenia nada de profundida en la orilla –Pero ahora me ayudas salir de aquí nya?- pregunte mientras le alzaba mi brazo para que lo jalara y me ayudara a levantarme

Esta casi de inmediato me dio el brazo para ayudar a levantarme, pero yo tenia otro plan en mente –KYAAA!- sin mas jale a la castaña la cual cayo casi de inmediato al agua a mi lado

-R-Rin-chan!-

-Hump, es Rin siempre es lo mis…- hablaba Maki pero esta fue callada por su novia que casi de inmediato la lanzo directo al rio con nosotras por la espalda

-Jajaja enfriate un poco Maki-chan- se burlaba la peli negra

-Tu también Nicocchi- sin mas la pelimorada tomando a esta por la mano y a su esposa se lanzo con ambas al agua

-NOZOMI!- gritaron ambas cuando se levantaron algo molestas para luego pasar a reir

Por su lado el KotoUmi solo vio a Honoka y pusieron un gesto que decia "Ya que" y se lanzaron al agua igual que las anteriores

- _Esta es mi familia Nya~-_


	33. Chapter 33

**Pregunta: no se si alguien ya se haya hartado de mi historia en cuestión de que es un poco excesivos los capítulos que le meto para solo una pareja asi que tengo dos opciones**

 **A) Acabarlo en los próximos 5 capitulos (en caso que gane este hare los capítulos probablemente mucho mas largos para finalizar)**

 **B) Alargarlo y meterle mas crueldad**

Capitulo 33

-Entonces de que querias hablar Nya?- preguntaba la chica peli naranja de pelo largo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras esta estaba sentada frente a mi

-P-Pues creo que no hemos hablado mucho lo últimos días- comente con un tono un tanto timido y nervioso mientras me rascaba la mejilla

Esta me veía fijamente mientras que yo solo me sentía incomoda, pero me veía de una forma extremadamente curiosa mirándome des de una infinidad de angúlos

-Hace mucho que no te veía con gafas Kayocchin!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa –Se siente como si hablara con la vieja tu jeje-

Es cierto, por esta vez decidi usar mis gafas ya que mis lentes de contacto se habían vuelto un tanto fastidiosos con tanto ejercicio y mis ojos se cansaron un poco

-E-eh, si bueno….. s-solo quise usarlas por hoy- le dije en un tono nervioso que inclusive era algo distante pro lo que la chica solo puso una cara de molestia fingida

Hubo un breve silencio o mejor dicho uno extremadamente largo por lo que yo solo me dedicaba a jugar con mis dedos nerviosamente

-Oh con un demonio Nya- dijo la chica mientras se sacudia el cabello –Podemos empezar con esto? Tampoco yo me siento muy comoda

Las palabras de la chica vinieron acompañadas de una mirada timida que llevaba consigo un gran sonrojo

"debo hablarlo, de igual manera no podemos seguir asi por siempre" después de pensar esto solo suspire un poco pesado –Sobre lo que dije en aquel dia…..

-Era verdad?- pregunto la chica con un tono neutral mientras yo solo evitaba mirarla pues me sentía avergonzada

-Se que tienes a Talia-chan y no debi decirlo, lo siento- dije con un tono arrepentido que solo fue como un sonido mas para la peli naranja pues no les puso importancia

-Pregunte otra cosa Nya- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras que me miraba

Yo con un sonrojo bastante grande en el rostro solo asentí pesadamente –Si… lo siento es que… creo que jamas deje de estar enamorada de ti rin-chan y cuando regresaste tenia tantos sentimientos acumulados que no me di cuenta de que entre ellos aun estaba ese que nos esta poniendo en esta situación…. Espero no estes molesta- dije mientras de nuevo sentía como la culpa me carcomia, le habia dicho que la amaba a mi amiga que en un principio tiene novia y para seguir tiene un futuro en el cual no estaba incluida del todo

-Para nada Nya- comento la chica con una señal que decia "todo bien" –No me molesta

-Eh? Enserio? Crei que estarías molesta por ese tipo de cosas- le dije mientras ella rio un poco

-Lo estaría pero eres Kayocchin, no me puedo enojar contigo…. A menos que te comas mi ramen, en ese caso si estaríamos en problemas ambas- decia con una sonrisa completamente divertida y gatuna –Pero por desgracia no puedo aceptarlos

Debo admitirlo, aunque me desgarro el corazón esa respuesta tan sincera y serena de mi amiga ya lo esperaba aunque no de una manera tan dura -Lo se

-Lo lamento enserio Hanayo… pero no puedo simplemente- dijo con un tono que me compadecia como si lo que estaba pasando ella lo hubiera pasado y sabia el como me sentía

-Ya lo se, tienes a Talia- dije para finalizar –Con esto concluimos esta incomoda platica?- le pregunte a lo que esta solo rio

-si, con esto finalizamos Nya- dijo con una sonrisa gatuna

-Quieres pedir algo de comer?- pregunte pues en el lugar que la habia citado era una de las cafeterías cercanas a el parque donde antes estábamos practicando

-Crei que nunca lo dirias-

Después de esto ordenamos varias cosas del menú, Rin era bastante extraña, su alimentación cambio de solo ramen a ser solo de una cantidad exagerada de ensaladas y una porción igual de masiva de puras proteínas

-Un bistec y ensalada? No parece muy balanceado- comente con una sonrisa a la chica que solo estaba dando un mosdisco al jugoso pedazo de carne

-Creeme, esto es de lo mas balanceado aunque no lo parezca Nya- decia la chica que para ser tan delgada no tenia ni la mas minima idea de a donde llegaba a parar esa comida…. No va a sus pecho ni a su parte trasera….. entonces…

-Rin sueles hacer muy seguido del baño?-

-Que? Porque?-

-….Por nada-

El silencio que nos domino ahora era algo tranquillo, cada una comia de su platillo, por mi lado comia un poco de arroz con carne sobre este, era un plato delicioso que degustaba con la compañía de mi amiga

-Por cierto tengo una duda- le dije a la chica que este momento solo le quitaba el ultimo pedazo de carne al filete…..como se lo comio tan rápido? No tengo ni la menor idea

-Si?- pregunto mientras se daba leves golpecitos en el estomago

-Que paso con Maki-chan el dia de la playa?- pregunte a lo que esta se puso tensa

-N-Nada Nya- me dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas forzada la cual era tan falsa que parecia que le hubiera contado un mal chiste

-Pero las vi hablando en la playa….- no termine la oración por que la peli naranja entro en un tipo de pánico

-Nos viste?! Nos estabas espiando Nya!- comento con una cara de molestia pero que era muy fingida… creo

-S-Si, pero después de eso pudieron hablar normalmente- le dije a lo que esta solo se rasco la nuca con algo de fastidio

-Bien, Bien, me disculpe con ella.. aunque por ser Maki…. Fue algo violento-

 **FLASHBACK**

-Que quieres?-

-Em… solo quiero hablar Maki-chan- dijo la peli naranja con un tono apenado

-No tengo de que hablar contigo, asi que si me permites- la chica estuvo apunto de empezar a caminar en dirección a la casa de no ser por que la peli naranja la detuvo

-Yo…Enserio lo lamento- el decir esto era con la intención de calmar a la pelirroja pero no hizo mas que hacerla enojar mucho mas de lo que ya estaba

Esta se volteo rápidamente quedando frente a la peli naranja –DE QUE ME SIRVEN TUS PUTAS DISCULPAS?!- hablo en un tono que era agresivo, Hostil y molesto

-S-supongo que de nada….. pero quiero que podamos ser amigas de nuevo… eso es todo lo que quiero…-

-TODO LO QUE QUIERES? DEJAME RECORDARTE ALGO, TIENES A HANAYO Y A LAS DEMAS TRATANDOTE COMO UNA TIPA QUE NO LAS TRAICIONO, COMO UNA AMIGA QUE NO LAS ABANDONO, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI!- la pelirroja sin duda alguna estaba de lo mas molesta que podia y no estaba del todo mal en lo que decia

-Solo quiero recompensar eso, se que hice mal e inclusive te lastime Maki-chan, pero por eso mismo te pido la oportunidad de dejarme corregirlo, de dejarme arreglar las cosas con µ's- dijo la chica con un tono completamente arrepentido que no toco en lo mas minimo el corazón de Maki

\- µ's?! µ's?! DEJAME ACLARARTE ALGO RIN, TU NO ERES UN MIEMBRO DE µ's

-PERO SOY TU AMIGA!- respondio ya también un tanto fastidiada y desesperada la peli naranja –Siempre las extrañe, a todas y cada una, pero a Hanayo y a ti Maki-chan…. las estrañe mas que a tod...- la chica no termino la frase por que una bofetada le dio de lleno en la cara dejándola en el suelo

-No lo digas como si yo no te hubiera extrañado, o como si hubieras sido la única que sufrio por ello, llore por mucho tiempo solo pensando que una de mis mejores amigas me abandono sin nisiquiera decir un simple adiós, que el ultimo dia que nos vimos solo pudieras decir hasta mañana a todas….. como crees que lo tomaría si dos días después nos dicen que nos dejaste? - al decir esto se lanzo hacia la peli naranja y la abrazo aunque esta aun estaba en el suelo –Eres mi hermana…. Por eso me molesta tanto que no me dijeras, Hanayo y tu son mis hermanas-

-Maki-chan…..- la chica estaba apunto de romper en llanto por lo que solo pudo hablar en un tono quebrado –Gracias…..-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Asi que eso paso, crei que tendría que intervenir cuando vi que te abofeteo- dije a la chica que solo se puso un poco nerviosa

-Creo que fue lo suficientemente justo Nya, incluso diría que merecia un golpe mas duro- esto lo decia con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Jejeje no lo creo, Maki-chan tampoco es tan violenta con las chicas- le dije a lo que esta me vio curiosa

-Y los chicos?-

-Le rompió el brazo a uno en la universidad cuando le intento coquetear a Nico-chan- le dije con una pequeña risa que acompañaba mi comentario mientras la peli naranja hacia lo mismo

-Creo que de todas las lolis del mundo eligio a la única que tiene una novia tan violenta Nya- hablo con un tono muy divertido que no se molestaba en ocultar –Entonces Kayocchin que piensas hacer con la presentación?

-Eh yo?

-Si, Maki-chan y tu elegirán las canciones que pondremos verdad? Quiero saber cuales bailaremos

Cierto hace apenas unos días habia ido al departamento de Maki y Nico para revisar con ellas las canciones y nos decidimos por 3 que son muy características nuestras

-Pues empezaremos con Bokura no live kimi to no life, es la primera cancion con la que nosotras 9 empezamos a cantar juntas

La chica parecio excesivamente feliz pues sus ojos se iluminaron –ENSERIO?! Me encanta esa cancion Nya

Yo solo asentí –Despues de eso tendremos mogyutto love de sekkin chuu, esa cancion fue con la que ganamos muchos fans el dia de san valentin

-Esa es un poco tediosa, era un poco incomodo darle chocolates a la cámara Nya- decia con un gesto algo divertido pero era cierto en aquella vez fue una mostruosidad el poder grabar esas escenas

-Y por ultimo tendremos Love wing bell- la peli naranja que en estos momentos estaba tomando de su te solo lo escupio hacia un lado

-QUE COSA?!- pregunto alertada a lo que yo solo pude hacerme para atrás pues esta se habia recargado en la mesa con la cara completamente roja –POR QUE ELIJIERON ALGO ASI?!-

-Fue idea de Maki-chan, ella dijo que era mucho mejor asi por que eras la novena integrante del grupo, la cual vuelve…. En realidad yo también tenia la idea de proponerla en un principio

-O-Oye Kayocchin, que alguna vez me haya puesto un vestido de novia no significa que me gustaria volver a hacerlo…- dijo en un tono timido –E-es que s-seria vergonzoso a los 20 años ponerme ese tipo de vestido…-

-Pero no tiene nada de malo, incluso te verias linda Rin-chan ahora con el pelo largo…-

-S-si pero preferiría usarlo…. Ya sabes cuando me vaya a casar, me da pena usarlo a esta edad- dijo con un tono que era igual de timido

Después de unas cuantas discusiones sobre el tema el cual termino en risas cada una salimos del restaurant

-Hasta luego Rin-chan

-Adios Kayocchin

.

.

.

Por fin en casa….. debería ponerme a limpiar

Era de noche, incluso diría que ya eran las 12 de esta pero por alguna razon tenia la necesidad de trabajar, el restaurant tenia que estar cerrado a esta hora por Kaito asi que esa no era un opción

-Nya- un pequeño amiguito felino de pelo blanco y manchas naranja venia de la sala feliz al verme llegar

-Me extrañaste Nikki?- pregunte al pequeño que solo me dio una mirada extraña como de tristeza y se fue sin mas –Probablemente haya ido a comer- susurre para mi

Después de meditar que hacer decidi limpiar la cocina, habia limpiado gran parte de esta incluyendo repisas e instrumentos de cocina por lo que pase a lo siguiente

-Los platos sucios- al decir esto me acerque al lavadero y empece a lavar dichos objetos mientras tenia una sonrisa en el rostro

No lo podia creer, le confese mis sentimientos, por fin fui capaz de hacer algo de lo que me habia acobardado mucho tiempo

Mientras pensaba esto tenia un vaso en la mano el cual secaba

Se los confese…. Y ella los rechazo….

-POR QUE PASA ESTO?!- grite mientras tiraba dicho vaso al suelo el cual sin dudarlo se hizo pedazos y yo me tomaba del cabello desesperada –por que siempre termina siendo asi?- el enojo repentino habia desaparecido y ahora solo lo remplazaban lagrimas que abundaban en mis ojos con ligeros sollozos

-Yo…. No se que hacer….- susurre mientras lloraba mirando una foto de Rin-chan y mia a lo lejos en la sala

 _-Te amo demasiado…..Rin-chan-_


	34. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

" _Un encuentro muy pero muy detestable"_

-Lamento tenerte que traerte Rin-chan- decia mi acompañante a mi lado con una cara de vergüenza

-No me molesta Nya, pero no sabia que necesitarías un vestido- comente

Hace unos días nos dijeron que en conmemoración de nuestro evento darían una fiesta con muchos grupos de idols ya fueran veteranos o simplemente novatas este seria antes de todas las presentaciones, por lo que era probable que también aqours asistiera a esta, pero el punto es que aunque la mayoría teníamos vestidos para ocasiones como estas, Kayocchin que habia tenido una vida de lo mas normal a comparación de la nuestra no tenia absolutamente ninguno por lo que me pidió que la acompañara, claro que no yo sola

-A mi tampoco me molesta, pero siento que hago mal tercio aquí- decia la otra chica que solo se rascaba la mejilla con un semblante un poco incomodo

-Para nada- se apresuro a decir Hanayo –Es muy útil que vengas también Talia-chan- contesto la castaña con una sonrisa

Estábamos en medio de la calle, esta era una parte que se especializaba en solo prendas de mujer por lo que no habia mucho problema en cuestión a buscar un lugar adecuado, honestamente no sentía que fuera del todo necesario que Kayocchin me pidiera venir, de igual forma siempre ha sido buena eligiendo ropa

-Que te parece esa tienda Hanayo-chan?- pregunto la peli negra de mi novia a lo que vimos una tienda que parecia de vestidos todos muy finos e inclusive un poco caros

La castaña por la expresión que puso pensó exactamente lo mismo que yo –Q-Que te parece si vamos a otro?-

Era obvio que mi amiga no tenia la mas minima intención de comprar algo en aquel lugar por lo extremadamente costos que parecia ser, pero en mi opinión no le habia dado un regalo de cumpleaños en por lo menos 5 años…

-Yo te lo compro Nya- le dije a la castaña animadamente con una sonrisa gatuna

-Eh?!-

-Segura Rini?- pregunto mi novia con un gesto algo extrañado -No sueles ser mucho de comprar vestidos-

-Pero no le he regalado nada a Kayocchin en 5 años, ademas con el dinero de el premio de mi ultima competencia no es tanto- le conteste a mi novia que solo sonrio tiernamente pues ahora entendia la razon por la que estaba intentando darle a mi amiga dicho vestido

Todas entramos a la tienda arrastrando a la castaña que se negaba en un inicio pero contra las insistencias de Talia y mias no pudo seguir con este acto

Entre talia y yo le dimos una infinidad de vestidos que mas que ayudarle a elegir algo parecia que estábamos jugando a la casita con ella por tantas veces que la pobre castaña se habia cambiado

-como le quedo el otro?- pregunte mientras llegaba al probador en el cual mi novia esperaba fuera de este

-No, le quedo muy bien, no combina con lo que ella suele llevar- contesto mi amiga con un gesto que decia "Algo que vaya con su actitud"

Solo pensé un poco, que le podría quedar bien a una chica tierna, amable y humilde? La verdad que tal vez tuvo un poco de razon en no querer comprar aquí, todo era en cierto punto muy pretencioso para la actitud que ella tenia y para dar un punto extra ella se debe sentir comoda con este

-Y-Ya acabe- se escucho desde el otro lado de la cortina por lo que Sali de mis pensamientos solo unos momentos

Al levantar la vista vi como la castaña solo asomaba la cabeza por detrás de la cortina como si tuviera pena de salir por lo que Talia se acerco al probador para intentar sacarla

-Vamos Hanayo-chan- decia la peli negra mientras forcejeaba con la cortina que la castaña se negaba a soltar, esta tenia un sonrojo que abarcaba toda su cara y una expresión que decia "Este vestido es muy…"

Por fin talia logro abrir la cortina por lo que una imagen demasiado hermosa fue revelada ante mis ojos

Hanayo tenia puesto un vestido color blanco, este era un tanto ajustado por lo que dejaba ver su figura que ahora que me daba cuenta era incluso mas formada que cuando teníamos 15 años, el vestido quedaba unos pocos centímetros por encima de sus rodillas por lo que no era muy corto ni muy largo, este no tenia mangas por lo que dejaba ver sus brazos

En si era como ver a una chica con aura de angel con el color mas puro en el traje mas ideal

-Rini?!- comentaba una chica que me daba un golpe de karate de lleno en la cabeza aunque esta tuviera mi estatura, esta me hizo reaccionar pero de una forma un tanto violenta

-NYA!- fue lo único que dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza en donde antes mi novia me habia golpeado –Por que el golpe?

-te pregunte que te parecia ese para Hanayo-chan y te quedaste congelada por 40 segundos mas o menos- me decia la chica con un gesto divertido y de inocencia total

"40 SEGUNDOS?!" en que momento me habia perdido tanto

-Q-que te parece r-rin-chan?- pregunto la chica que al mirarla esta jugaba con sus dedos algo nerviosa, con un gran sonrojo y mirando a otro lado timida

Podría jurar que mi rostro estaba igual o mas rojo que el suyo, hace unos días que la chica me ocasionaba este tipo de reacciones que no eran de lo mas normal que digamos

Solo me rasque la nuca algo nerviosa pues no podia dejar de ver a Hanayo con esos ojos que se negaban a hacerlo –T-Te ves….Hermosa-

Ante eso la castaña solo se puso mas roja –V-Voy a cambiarme de nuevo- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a el vestidor a una prisa increíble, por mi parte aun seguía con esa imagen mental que se negaba a salir de mi cabeza

Al mirar a Talia a mi lado esta tenia una expresión seria pero que parecia ser amable a la vez, pero esta expresión completamente dirigida a mi, ella me estaba mirando

-P-Pasa algo?- pregunte algo nerviosa pues no sabia que decir, inconscientemente me habia fijado en otra chica y temia que se molestara conmigo o peor aun con Hanayo

Esa casi en cuanto hice la pregunta solo borro esa expresión de su rostro con una sonrisa de felicidad –Absolutamente nada, solo que se le veía muy lindo ese vestido- comento la chica por lo que yo no pude hacer nada mas que asentir

Esperamos menos de 2 minutos antes de que la castaña saliera del vestidor, esta solo tenia un pequeño rubor que abarcaba su rostro pero ya no tan intenso como el de hace un rato

-Y-Ya estoy lista- decia mientras me miraba con una enorme timidez, por la misma razon que no entendia me sonrojaba un poco cuando la veía

El pagar fue algo rápido y Hanayo tenia lo que parecia una sonrisa algo avergonzada –G-gracias Rin-chan y a ti talia-chan por acompañarme-

-no hay de que- respondio mi novia amablemente mientras tenia una cara que decia "Yo no ayude en nada"

-Para la próxima te toca elegir un vestido para nosotras- le bromee a la chica por lo que esta solo rio mientras salíamos del local para por fin caminar en la calle

-si, si- respondio con una sonrisa muy calida, yo iba adelante y solo miraba a verla a mis espaldas por lo que paso lo que pasa cuando no ves el camino por delante

Golpee con alguien por lo que cai al suelo al igual que esta persona

-Auch- me queje un poco mientras me tomaba del trasero con el cual habia aterrizado

-L-Lo sien….. HOSHIZORA?!- al elevar la mirada y ver a la persona, juraría que mi cara de una felicidad inmensa se lleno de enojo, rabia e odio

-Sasha….- fue lo único que murmure mientras veía a la chica que se ponía de pie, esta era mas alta que yo como siempre y parecia seguir siendo muy fuerte

Por si les queda la duda, esta chica es la tipa que me hizo la vida imposible en la secundaria, una persona tan detestable que me hizo sentirme como un pedazo de mierda en varios momentos de mi vida, y por ultimo a alguien a quien odio con toda mi alma

La chica al ponerse de pie me alzo la mano con la intención de que la tomara y me ayudara, pero claro lo único que hice fue ponerme de pie por mi misma para quedar frente a esta que media aproximadamente 1.70

La chica me veía con algo de incomodidad mientras que también vio de reojo atrás de mi a Hanayo y Talia, la primera de estas tenia una mirada que reflejaba muchísimo mas odio del que yo podría contener como una persona común y corriente

-Y veo que también esta Koizumi- comento mientras tenia una sonrisa en el rostro –C-como han estado?-

-No te importa, en lo mas minimo- comento la castaña en un tono completamente hostil que inclusive parecia que no fuera la misma chica, incluso Talia se sorprendio mucho al ver lo que pasaba

La chica solo puso un gesto un tanto apenado en su rostro –Si…. Supongo que no me importa- comento en voz baja para luego mirarme a mi

Yo solo mantenía una mirada no tan amigable la cual era dirigida a ella, pero no pensaba explotar por algo que habia quedado en el pasado

-Hoshizora…. Tienes un momento?- pregunto con un gesto algo triste

Claro que no me tragaba eso, esa chica siempre habia sido agresiva, que se supone que iba a pensar

-Para que?- pregunte a lo que esta solo puso un gesto que no pude identificar bien

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, es todo- comento

-R-Rini quien es ella?- pregunto Talia con un gesto preocupado, cierto, no me gusta hablar de la primaria o secundaria, no es muy comodo que digamos decir que eras maltratada a ese tipo de niveles a tu novia

-Kayocchin, podrían irse tu y talia?- le pregunte a Hanayo que esta me vio con unos ojos que decían claramente "Que haces" es cierto, supere una parte de mi pasado, pero jamas pude enfrentar de manera correcta las cosas con la chica que ahora estaba frente a mi –Nos vemos en tu restaurant Nya- dije de forma animada para que esta accediera

-P-Pero

-Por favor- le pedi a lo que esta solo puso un gesto y de mala gana asintió, esta se retiro junto con mi novia

Después de esto quite esa sonrisa que antes tenia para ver a la chica –A donde?-

La chica solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de que la siguiera, me sentía bastante estúpida por hacer esto, pero no tenia otra opción ahora

Al rato de seguirla me di cuenta que llegamos a un pequeño parque el cual no estaba muy habitado pues solo habia personas viejas que pasaban alrededor, después de esto aun la segui a lo que parecia una banca

Nos sentamos en un incomodo silencio mientras que yo mantenía una mirada alerta

El silencio entre las dos era algo extremadamente intenso que provocaba mucha tensión, pero para mi era la misma tensión que sentía de niña

La chica a mi lado suspiro como si estuviera cansada de esperar –Asi que… Koizumi y tu terminaron juntas?- pregunto con un tono algo amable

-No, tengo novia- conteste con un tono seco

-Ya veo, la peli negra, es linda…. Aunque es raro, siempre crei que serian la una para la otra- comento a lo que yo solo me moleste un poco

-Cada una tomo caminos separados, es todo-

La chica sonrio –Si, lo se, se convirtieron en school idols, ademas de que luego te fuiste a estados unidos- el como la chica decia las cosas como si estuviera orgullosa me molestaba mucho

-Que es de lo que quieres hablar?- le pregunte pues sabia que todo lo que intentaba hacer era entablar una conversación para tranquilizar el ambiente

Esta solo sonrio amargamente mientras guardo un poco de silencio mientras veía enfrente de ella como unos niños jugaban en las resbaladillas –Sabes? Nunca tuve una infancia muy normal, mis padres se divorciaron cuando era muy joven y no me daban la atención suficiente que digamos-

La chica hablaba mientras yo escuchaba cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras las cuaels no daban ningún efecto en mi

-Me volvi agresiva, crei que de alguna manera si me metia en problemas mis padres se fijarían un poco mas en mi-

-Y lo hiciste fastidiándome a mi y probablemente otras chicas- le dije a lo que esta bajo la mirada

-No es algo….. no es algo de lo que me enorgullesca…. Siento vergüenza cada vez que me veo en el espejo, el como pude hacerte eso en la secundaria, fue desalmado e cruel- la chica lo decia con un tono que en verdad reflejaba arrepentimiento, pero no me causaba ni el mas minimo sentimiento de compasión

-Eso quieres? Disculparte a ti misma?

Esta negó lentamente -2 dias- dijo con un tono frio -2 dias estuve pensando que tan molesta estaba por lo que me hiciste, el como me golpeaste… inclusive pensé en visitarte un dia que salieras de tu casa ya que no fuiste a la escuela después de eso…..pero..

Esta trago saliva y empezó a llorar pero aun manteniendo la compostura –Me di cuenta…. Nadie me apoyaba… todas mis amigas me abandonaron después de eso…. Se unieron para defenderse de mis abusos…. No me daba cuenta pero todo lo hacia en base a la fuerza, mis amigas todas eran eso por que me temian-

-Todos te temiamos

-Excepto tu, tu fuiste la única que me hizo darme cuenta de verdad, el como mi actitud habia arruinado las vidas de muchas personas por mucho tiempo, el tercer dia… me di cuenta de que tan sola y insegura estabas, me di cuenta que si eso sentias solo al estar en ese estado…. Lo deplorable que deberías sentirte por lo que te hice- esta volvió a tomar un poco de saliva mientras las lagrimas no se detenían –Cambie, hice lo que pude por cambiar, empece a ayudar a la gente, corregi muchos de mis problemas emocionales e incluso mi familia es un poco mas unida aunque este separados….. lo único que jamas pude hacer fue disculparme contigo… me daba miedo… el verte, el pensar… que tal si ella ahora ni siquiera tiene amigas por mi culpa? Que pasa si desconfiara de todas las personas? Que pasa si no pudiera formar una vida por el miedo y la humillación que implante en ella?-

La chica enserio reflejaba arrepentiemiento y esas lagrimas no eran en vano, la chica en si habia cambiado… pero eso no hacia que mi enojo se fuera

-Pero no soy tan débil, no soy tan débil como tu para derrumbarme por idioteces como esas, lo que tu viviste solo el resto de la secundaria yo lo vivi desde la primaria!- le conteste molesta

-No eres débil… Te vi en una presentación de school idols, te juro que la vez que vi eso no lo pude creer, era la misma chica? Esta era mas destellante que nunca…. Pero luego te fuiste y jamas pude verte-

Esta se puso de pie de la banca y se arrodillo mientras dio una reverencia quedando por completo en el suelo –YO EN VERDAD LO LAMENTO!-

-Levanta la cabeza- le dije a la chica la cual lo hizo pero aun con una cara que reflejaba tristeza –Lo que me hiciste no se borrara, y el odio que te tengo tampoco, pero creo que puedo disculparte por el pasado… al fin y al cabo es el pasado- conteste con una sonrisa que reflejaba algo de animo

Esta se puso de pie lentamente mientras me veía de frente limpiándose las lagrimas

-Entonces era todo?- le pregunte mientras que yo también me puse pie de la banca ya con una sonrisa algo amable pero que no era del todo sincera

Esta negó rápidamente –T-tambien hay algo que tengo para ti!- contesto de forma rápida por lo que no pude hacer mas que poner un gesto confundido

-Algo ….. para mi?-

-Mi casa no queda muy lejos de aquí…. Puedes venir conmigo?- pregunto la chica con un gesto suplicante a lo que de manera desconfiada asentí

Caminamos lo que seria apenas unos minutos, el camino fue algo normal pero aun con esa tensión en el ambiente, algo que no se podría eliminar por mas que lo quisiéramos

Llegamos a una casa que parecia muy bien cuidada por fuera por lo que esta paso –Esperame aquí afuera quieres?- me pregunto a lo que yo asentí

La chica entro sin mas dejándome sola en su patio delantero

Casi de inmediato saque mi celular para ver que habia de nuevo y como ya lo preveía

 **106 mensajes nuevos**

 **78 Kayocchin nwn/**

 **28 Talia :3**

Decidi abrir uno de cada una

 **Kayocchin nwn/**

 **Rin-chan! donde estas?! Estas con ella aun?!**

 **Contestame en cuanto puedas, estoy preocupada**

Solo rei un poco al ver el mensaje de la chica, era de hace una hora, estaba tan concentrada oyendo a sasha hablar que ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta de que ya habia pasado una hora y media desde entonces

 **Talia**

 **Rini, Que pasa? quien era esa chica?**

 **Hanayo-chan se ve muy molesta y preocupada, jamas crei que ella pudiera tener esa actitud, por favor llamame en cuanto puedas!**

Iba a llamar a Kayocchin pero algo me interrumpio

-Ya volvi- decia la chica de mayor altura la cual salia de su casa

Esta llego a mi y abrió su puño para dejarme ver algo que me quizo hacer llorar

Era un collar dorado…. Este tenia una foto de Hanayo y mia apenas en primaria, el collar que mas me habia costado conseguir pues aunque no fuera de un material fino este lo busque con mi alma y lo pague con mis porpios esfuerzos , tenia una forma de corazón, en cada lado de este estaba una de las 2, 2 partes de un mismo corazón, una peli naranja y una castaña que formaban un solo corazon

-D-donde?- pregunte mientras las lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos, ese collar que me esforcé tanto en conseguir y que tan fácilmente perdi

La chica me vio algo apenada –despues de la golpiza que me diste… saliste tan rápidamente que ni siquiera te percataste de que no lo tenias, luego nunca volviste a la escuela y jamas te volvi a ver, lo guarde con la esperanza de poder devolverte lo que era tuyo desde un inicio- esto lo decia mientras por fin depositaba el collar en una de mis manos, no sabia si sentí rabia, enojo, felicidad, tristeza o emoción

-G-gracias- susurre mientras veía el collar que sostenia ahora en la palma de mis dos manos –N-No sabes cuanto significa este collar para mi….-

-No, no lo se, por eso mismo te lo tenia que regresar- esto lo dijo la chica ya embozando una sonrisa como si se liberara por fin de un peso

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual no pude hacer nada mas que sonreir y ver el collar detenidamente

-Sabes? Si le tomas una foto durara mas- comento divertida la chica por lo que yo la voltee a ver con un poco de gracia en mi rostro pero que las lagrimas seguían presentes

-Tal vez pero a mi celular se le acabara la pila Nya- luego de eso vi mi celular…. 8:30 p.m, ahora miraba al cielo, este estaba completamente sumido en oscuridad con algunas estrellas que se filtraban en este, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de a que hora habia oscurecido –Es tarde…. Me tengo que ir-

Al decir esto la chica asintió con una sonrisa aun mientras que por mi parte me empezaba a alejar lentamente pero con la chica aun viendo como caminaba

-POR CIERTO!- grito ya a la distancia –PREFIERO EL RINPANA ANTES QUE EL RINTALIA!- esta tenia un tono divertido por lo que rei un poco

-ESO NO A CAMBIADO, SIGUES METIENDOTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA NYA- le respondi a lo que esta sonrio y por fin despidiéndome

Llame de inmediato a Talia la cual seguía preocupada por mi, al hablarle le aclare todo lo que habia pasado, inclusive lo que no le conte, pero después de eso ella se tranquilizo al saber como termino todo , esta me habia dicho que Hanayo habia ido a su casa por algo pero que nunca volvió, problemente se habría quedado dormida, pues esta desde temprano atendia el restaurant, pero llame por la simple preocupacion

Tal vez esto habia resultado muy bien, estaba de un humor mas que excelente y nada podia arruinarlo…. O eso creía

El celular sono algunas veces, una, dos, tres, cuatro

Por un momento crei que en verdad se habría dormido o algo por el estilo pero no fue hasta que escuche el quinto sonido que paso algo que me dejo la piel helada

El celular fue contestado

-Hola Kayocc…..-

-MALDITA PERRA!- un grito del otro lado del celular mas un golpe se escucho en el lugar, mientras yo solo me preguntaba que pasaba de una manera frenética –AHORA DONDE ESTA TU AMIGUITO DEL RESTAURANT QUE ME GOLPEO EH?!-

-No vendrá….- contesto con una voz adolorida la que fácilmente podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, esta despues de esto emitio otro ruido de dolor, y un golpe volvio a presentarse con el

la chica habia contestado el celular sin que se diera cuenta el tipo...

Sin pensarlo un momento mas todo lo que estuviera haciendo o lo que pensara se desvanecio y fue remplazado por un único pensamiento…..

- _KAYOCCHIN!-_


	35. Chapter 35

Capitulo 35

 _"Tengo miedo…..ayudame…"_

-MALDITA SEA- gritaba un chico mientras golpeaba una silla del comedor –SABES A CUANTAS PERSONAS TUVE QUE SOBORNAR PARA PODER RETIRAR LOS CARGOS QUE ME DISTE?!-

El chico estaba molesto, y muy molesto, lo de escapar de todos los cargos con dinero era algo que ya esperaba desde hace tiempo, la verdad ni me sorprendia, pero de eso al hecho de que haya irrumpido en mi casa esperándome es otro nivel

-P-Para esto por favor- le dije en un tono asustado, como no estar asustada si estaba sentada en el sofá,y este tenia un arma en la mano? El tipo enserio que estaba desquiciado, y creo que esa palabra le queda un poco corta

Este que se paseaba ahora por la cocina con una cara de loco solo tomo un vaso y lo estrello contra la pared al lado de mi cabeza, un poco mas y casi me da

-CALLATE, ES TU PUTA CULPA QUE PASE ESTO!- este apago la estufa que hace un momento estaba hirviendo con aceite, se suponía que yo iba a freir unas cuantas cosas para dárselas de bento a Rin-chan y a las demas mañana, pero como dije este me estaba esperando en mi apartamento

-Que es lo que quieres?- pregunte algo nerviosa a lo que este arqueo la ceja con una mueca algo retorcida

Se acerco a mi lentamente aun con la arma en mano –Que es lo que quiero?- el tono que uso fue casi amable y guardando el arma un momento en su pantalón –Lo que quiero es a ti Hanayo, enserio me gustas-

Como dije este tipo estaba realmente enfermo

-S-Si te gustara asi no deberías hacer las cosas!- le dije en un tono recriminatorio el cual parecio molestarle pues de inmediato cambio su gesto por el mismo molesto de hace unos momentos

-VES? ENTIENDES PORQUE HAGO LO QUE HAGO?!- grito de nueva cuenta molesto –SIEMPRE ERES UNA MUJER QUE SE IGUALA CON LOS HOMBRES Y ESO ES DETESTABLE!- esto ultimo me lo dijo mientras me golpeaba con el puño cerrado en la mejilla derecha por lo que solo cai al suelo

Que tipo de persona hace algo asi?

-Se mia, y podemos olvidar todo esto- dijo de nuevo en un tono tranquilo, pero honestamente el que me hubiera agredido mas que darme miedo solo me hizo enfurecer

-Suzuki, no…..- conteste casi en un susurro queriendo llorar del miedo que tenia en estos momentos –Y-Yo no puedo estar contigo-

En cierto punto lo que dije era cierto por dos razones, una el tipo estaba completamente desquiciado y era mas que seguro que no era alguien con quien quisiera pasar por lo menos un minuto en mi vida, la segunda razon…. Yo amo a Rin-chan

-Por que no?- pregunto con un tono expectante pero molesto

-Por que yo amo a alguien mas- conteste sin miedo, e inclusive con algo de orgullo en aquellas palabras

Ahora me preguntaba en que momento estaba tendida en el suelo, el chico habia reaccionado tan rápido que literalmente me habia golpeado a una velocidad la cual no capte y quede tendida sobre el piso de mi propio hogar

-ALGUIEN MAS?! SERAS PERRA!- grito de nuevo con un enojo terrible, este dejaba su arma en el sofá en el que antes estaba sentada, pero por que?

Este se empezó a quitar el cinturón mientras que mi miedo crecio aun mas con dicha accion –Q-Que haces?- pregunte torpemente y con un nudo en la garganta que inclusive me habia dificultado soltar esas pequeñas palabras

Este solto un leve sonido de ironia –Pues, veras, como te gusta alguien mas, te hare mia, asi de simple es la cosa- contesto con una mueca en su rostro que mostraba que tan perdido estaba su sentido moral –Luego de eso ire a tu "restaurant"- entre comillas – Y matare a esos dos tipos, seguro que es uno de ellos verdad?-

Su tono ahora era burlesco como si fuera un simple objeto, si antes tenia miedo de que este me llegara a golpear ahora tenia mas miedo de lo que fuera a hacerme

Casi en un instinto intente correr ignorando el hecho de que este antes tuviera un arma, bueno o mejor dicho ahora no la tenia pero de igual manera seguía siendo un tipo fuerte

En el mismo momento que intente correr este se abalanzo para quedar justo en el suelo sobre mi, este tenia una cara de psicópata

-ahora que tienes aquí?- casi sin esfuerzo este rompió mi blusa con un simple jalon dejando al descubierto mis pecho con el sostén puesto el cual era color amarillo –Mmmm como imaginaba son grandes-

Claro que yo intentaba forcejear con este pero para ser honesta no servia de lo mas minimo

Este empezó a tocarme en el estomago y uno de mis pechos mientras yo solo lloraba con una desesperación enorme "A….ALGUIEN AYUDEME PORFAVOR!"

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe y en menos de un par de segundos el sujeto que estaba sobre mi fue derribado por alguien que habia entrado

Al mirar a mi lado vi como una peli naranja estaba sobre el sujeto que antes me estaba amenazando esta golpeando o mejor dicho intentando hacerlo pues este no era tan débil, si una vez Rin lo habia dejado fuera de juego fue por que lo tomo de sorpresa pero en simple fuerza Suzuki superaba de manera abrumadora a Rin

-KAYOCCHIN CORRE!- grito mientras que la mano del chico estaba posicionada en la mejilla de esta

"QUE HAGO?!" era la única duda que me quedaba, Rin podia intentar contenerlo lo que quisiera pero tarde o temprano esta quedaría completamente vencida, pero si corria e intentaba traer a alguien…..

Con algo de miedo solo vi la arma en el sofá para ponerme de pie e intentar tomarla, para mi desgracia Rin habia sido golpeada y el sujeto se puso de pie interceptándome en medio del camino

Este solo me pateo para alejarme del sofá e intentar tomar su arma pero de nueva cuenta Rin intervino y le lanzo lo que parecia su celular el cual le dio de lleno en la cara

Casi de inmediato en el tiempo en el que el tipo se aturdio la chica tomo mi mano con la intención de sacarme de aquí pero para mi desgracia de nueva cuenta el chico reacciono lo suficientemente rápido por lo que se abalanzo sobre Rin, mientras a mi me ignoraba

Ahora estaban en la cocina, pero para mi desgracia el chico estaba golpeando a Rin mientras esta intentaba defenderse de los golpes aun de pie, pero era evidente que no lo lograba pero no fue hasta que el chico se salio del control e hizo algo…..

Este tomo la cazuela que estaba con aceite antes en la estufa y casi en un reflejo la lanzo sobre Rin, esta fue capaz de cubrirse con sus brazos en mayor parte los cuales estaban cubiertos por su chamarra deportiva, pero una parte del liquido se filtro de estos quemando en cierto punto du mejilla derecha junto con una pequeña parte de su cuello

-AAAAAAAH!- grito de dolor mientras el sujeto ahora la golpeaba pero Rin no se defendia pues el dolor se lo impedia

Por mi parte solo buscaba el como poder ayudar a mi amiga por lo que intente alejar al sujeto pero este sin ningún esfuerzo me aparto aun ignorándome y concentrado en golpear a mi amiga

-MALDITA PERRA! ESO ME DOLIO!-

-SUELTALA!- grite con un enojo enorme mientras sostenia el arma del chico por la que habia ido hace menos de unos segundos

El tipo me miro con algo de incredulidad mientras se ponía de pie dejando a Rin en el suelo, este me veía fijamente, mientras que yo veía a mi amiga que solo se movia levemente

-Dame el arma Hanayo y haremos como que esto nunca paso- comento mientras extendia su mano hacia mi –No tienes que dispararme

-TU NO TENIAS QUE HACERLE DAÑO A RIN-CHAN!- le grite molesta a lo que el solo arqueo la ceja

-Amiga tuya?- dijo mientras veía a la peli naranja –No se por que pero me resulta algo familiar- si lo recordamos en cierto aspecto Rin tenia una capucha cuando lo golpeo por lo que dudo que este haya visto su rostro pero si la recordaba esto se pondría peor

-SI, ES MI AMIGA!- le dije mientras le apuntaba con mas firmeza con el arma, intentaba mostrar seguridad, una seguridad que no poseía en estos momentos y que honestamente dudaba llegar a tener en algún momento

El tipo sin miedo empezó a caminar hacia mi con la mano extendida mientras que yo retrocedia con el arma en mis manos

-No me dispararas asi que dejémonos de esto Hanayo y dámela- comento ahora a unos pocos metros de mi, en que momento se habia acercado tanto?

El chico ahora estaba casi sobre mi pero no podia dispararle, acaso seria aunque sea capaz de quitarle la vida?

Después de eso vi a mi amiga, al amor de mi vida que luchaba por ponerse de pie a espaldas de el sujeto, pero sin lograrlo del todo

Puedo quitar una vida si asi salvo la de Rin?

Casi en un reflejo un golpe metalico se escucho mientras que el sujeto caia al suelo casi al instante, el golpe provenia de una peli naranja que tenia una cazuela en la mano, la misma que tenia el aceite que antes le habia lanzado, esta tenia la respiración agitada pero en cuanto el chico cayo se relajo como si hubiera corrido la carrera mas larga de su vida

Por mi parte solo empece a temblar, mientras el arma de me caia de las manos para quedar justo en el suelo al lado del chico, mis piernas estaban completamente vencidas como si un tipo de temblor emanara de ellas

Estuve a punto de caer pero Rin que estaba completamente golpeada y lastimada solo me tomo en sus brazos en un abrazo mientras me acompañaba en el suelo

Empece a llorar mientras que me aferraba de mi amiga, esta no emitia sonido alguno, solo acompañaba en silencio dentro de la habitación pero aun con el chico a nuestro lado inconsciente

Me sentía apenada, frustrada y sobre todo culpable, como habia sido capaz de meter a Rin-chan en esto?

Los llantos que se escuchaban en la habitación poco a poco cesaron, yo solo intentaba tranquilizarme de la forma mas normal que podia pero esto era complicado gracias al hecho de lo que habia pasado, pero en cierto punto el calor que me transmitia el cuerpo de Rin al estar junto al mio me ayudaba a tranquilizarme de poco a poco, no fue hasta que me calme por completo hasta que por fin la chica mas linda y dulce que conozco hablo

-Lamento no haber llegado antes- fue lo único que dijo con un tono algo quebrado aun abrazandome –Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo el te hubiera….- esta trago pesado como si no quisiera decir las cosas lo cual no era para nada raro, yo tampoco querria mencionarlo

Solo la abrace de una forma un poco mas acogedora para ella que para mi –Pero llegaste… Es todo lo que necesito….. Gracias Rin-chan- dije

Esta se separo de mi pero me vio horrorizada al ver su cara, los golpes era una cosa, pero su cara tenia una quemadura que cubria cierta parte de su mejilla, no era tan grande pero si notoria, esta quemadura solo cubria apenas una cuarta parte de la mejilla de esta y una pequeña porción de la lateral de su cuello

-R-Rin-chan- susurre con lagrimas en los ojos mientras tocaba la quemadura con lentitud, dicha accion solo hizo que la peli naranja alejara un poco el rostro por el dolor que ocasiono el contacto

Esta después de eso sonrio con su típica sonrisa –Que tal se me ve Nya?- comento con un tono animado refiriéndose a su herida

-…..- no hable, que querían que dijera, esa marca habia sido gracias a mi ineptitud o por meterla en esto –E-es mi culpa-

-No te preocupes- dijo de nuevo con una sonrisa –Asi estamos a mano-

-A- A mano? – pregunte con un tono confundido por lo que ella rio con una pequeña expresión de dolor, aunque no lo intentara mostrar era obvio el como ocultaba el dolor que le ocasionaba su cuerpo en estos momentos

-Si, recuerdas que cuando llegue te dije que era futbolista y que escondia mi rostro por que tenia una cicatriz? – pregunto a lo que yo asentí con lagrimas en los ojos –Pues ahora significa que no menti del todo- contesto con ahora una sonrisa gatuna

-P-pero…-

-Descuida- esta vez su tono era serio pero amable y dulce –Esto y mas haria por ti-

Al mirarla esta tenia una sonrisa que no era cualquiera, era como la sonrisa que tenia cuando era niña, una sonrisa que reflejaba que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que se propusiera

-Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir mientras que esta sonrio para luego de eso cambiar a tener una expresión muy roja en su rostro

Esta se puso de pie y casi en un instante se quito su chamarra para quedar solo con la camisa amarilla que tenia bajo a esta, después de dicha accion esta extendió su chamarra hacia mi pero dirigiendo su vista a otro lado con un rubor en su cara –P-Pontela-

-Eh?- el que me ofreciera su chamarra se me hacia algo extraño…. Pero luego recordé algo

Al mirar hacia mi cuerpo me di cuenta que mi blusa estaba destrozada y que mi sostén no estaba del todo bien puesto por lo que podría decir que aunque sea una parte pequeña se podia ver

Me puse mas que roja de mi rostro mientras que sin dudarlo un momento tome la prenda que la chica me daba para ponérmela, al momento de subir el cierre por completo de esta una vez mas se escucho como alguien entraba al apartamento

-HANAYO, RIN!- una peli azul llego gritando con una alerta increíble ademas de que con ellas venían las demás integrantes de muse, cada una con lo que parecia un arma… enserio?

-Se tardaron Nya- comento la chica a mi lado con una sonrisa mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie lo cual hice para quedar frente a las 7 chicas restantes

-Rin que diablos!- de entre ellas salio la pelirroja que casi al ver a mi amiga salio disparada hacia ella, esta la tomo del rostro y empezó a verificar la quemadura que tenia en este –Que rayos te paso aquí?!

-mmmm aceite…. Creo que quema un poco Nya- contesto de manera juguetona mientras que Maki seguía inspeccionándola

Por su lado la peli gris y la peli jengibre se acercaron a mi con mucha prisa

-Hanayo-chan, estas bien?!- pregunto con prisa la peligris –Llegamos lo mas pronto posible-

Solo sonreí con algo de nerviosismo para asentir y ver a la peli naranja junto a la pelirroja peleando –Gracias a ella estoy bien- conteste con una sonrisa

-Menos mal- dijo Honoka –Traia mi Pan que caduco hace mas de 4 años, este es mas duro que las balas- esto me hizo soltar una pequeña risa

-Tienes un moretón en la cara- comento Kotori mientras me veía pero ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, Suzuki me habia golpeado demasiado duro por lo que debería de quedar algún rastro pero no me sentía mal para nada

-N-No es nada- conteste nerviosamente para evitar que estas se preocuparan

-Ya llame a la policía y a una ambulancia- comento la peli negra que guardaba su celular –Claro que del hospital de Maki ya que es el mejor –

-Hasta con tu novia tienes el ego alto Nya- contesto Rin con un tono de nueva cuenta animado por lo que la pelinegra en lugar de enojarse solo sonrio con alivio al ver que no estaba del todo afectada

Rin estaba con Maki, Umi, Nico y Nozomi mientras que yo estaba con las miembros restantes que consistían en la Rubia, la peli gris y peli jengibre

Apenas habían pasado 5 minutos desde que llegaron pero para mi estas habían sido como horas, el como me daba cuenta de la verdad, el que en verdad yo…

Voltee a ver a la peli naranja que ya tenia un semblante mas serio y deprimido

En verdad la amo…

Ahora estaba segura, yo no seria capaz de vivir sin la peli naranja a mi lado, de ninguna manera seria capaz de eso y si alguna vez antes de esto lo hice…. Eso no fue vivir…. Solo fue mi cuerpo moviéndose por cuenta propia… pero ella me da mi energía, ella me da esa alegría que nadie mas podría, sin duda alguna ella lo es todo para mi

-Miau- un sonido de un gato se escucho proveniente de algún lado de la casa, ahora que lo pensaba Nikki debio estar escondido por ahí pero no lo vi….

Iba a voltear en donde se encontraba mi pequeña mascota pero algo me lo impidió, alguien corrió detrás de mi

Un sonido tan horrible resonó en el lugar a mis espaldas, un sonido que no queria adivinar que era…. Al ver a mis espaldas…. Vi la escena mas horrible que mis ojos alguna vez podrían haber presenciado

A mis espaldas estaba Rin-chan estaba mirándome con una sonrisa , mientras su camisa amarilla se tintaba de un color rojo, tan rojo que abrumaba mi vista, esta tenia una sonrisa calida

Casi de inmediato la chica cayo en el suelo para dejar ver a un chico en el suelo que empuñaba un arma, en dirección a donde antes estaba Rin…. Donde delante de ella estaba yo

-RIN-CHAN!- grite por fin reaccionando a lo que sucedia

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vi como la peli azul desarmaba al sujeto en el suelo para aprisionarlo con una cara completamente enojada –MAKI!-

En un instante la peli roja estaba en el suelo junto a Rin que solo estaba tendida por completo en este –Le dio en el abdomen….debio dañar algún órgano- comento con un tono que queria llorar la chica

Me agache junto a la peli naranja para ver su cuerpo, esta sonreía pero definitivamente estaba inconsiciente si no es que ya estaba…. –MAKI LA AMBULANCIA!- grite desesperada mientras que la pelirroja solo tenia un gesto frustrado intentando parar el liquido que brotaba del abdomen de Rin

-Viene lo mas rápido que puede!-

-HAZLA QUE VENGA MAS RAPIDO!- le grite mientras veía como incluso la piel de mi amiga perdia poco a poco el color para quedar cada vez con una piel tan clara como la nieve

"Maldita sea! MALDITA SEA!" gritaba dentro de mi mientras recargaba la cabeza de Rin sobre mis rodillas

-Maki…- comente llorando y con el tono mas quebrado que jamas tendría en mi vida

-Lo intento!-

Los paramédicos llegaron a los pocos minutos de eso al igual que la policía la cual aprisiono de inmediato a Suzuki, este fue amenazado por Maki, pues todos sabíamos que si en cuestión de poder hablábamos la familia nishikino se encargaría de ponerlo bajo un maldito infierno, pero para mi eso en estos momentos no importaba en lo mas minimo, si alguien me hablaba o si por lo menos intentaba llamar mi atención no lo lograba ya que mis oídos se negaban a dejar pasar un solo sonido

Lo único que en un momento llego a captar mi atención fue cuando los paramédicos me alejaron de Rin, no me queria alejar de ella, no lo queria hacer

-Por favor…. Déjenme estar junto a ella!- gritaba mientras uno de estos me aprisionaba y el otro solo subia a Rin a una camilla

Estos claramente en su rostro tenían la misma expresión que Maki, una que me destrozaba y que me arrebataban por completo los animos de vivir, esa expresión que lograba comunicar lo que mas temia

" _No lo lograra"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Si vienes de LL Army y eres Nadia o Marlon…. Solo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos nwn/**

 **Hasta la próxima semana nwn/**


	36. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

" _No todo es para siempre"_

-MALDITA SEA!- grite para mi mientras con mis puños golpeaba mi pierna de forma muy violenta

-Para porfavor….. te lastimaras- decia una voz delicada y angelical la cual era imposible de ignorar pero a la vez esta parecia estar quebrada

-No lo entiendes- dije con lagrimas en los ojos –Pude haberlo evitado-

Ahora mismo estábamos en la sala de espera del hospital Nishikino, hace menos de unas horas Rin habia sido ingresada a urgencias, esta por un disparo que un chico desquiciado le dio en el abdomen, disparo que probablemente ella recibió apropósito

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas que se sentían como milenios para todas y cada una de las chicas que estábamos en el lugar, era malditamente desesperante el no saber que esperar, Rin apenas y estaba viva cuando llego a Urgencias, esta de algún milagro logro llegar al hospital sin morir en el trayecto del camino, lo cual era increíble ya que habia perdido una gran cantidad de sangre sin contar que tal vez alguno de sus órganos estuvieran dañados

-Hiciste lo que pudiste- comento la peli gris con unos ojos llorosos mientras que ninguna de las presentes se encontraba en un estado mejor, todas estaban calladas con el alma hecha pedazos y los animos inexistentes

-Si lo hubiera visto antes….- comentaba con frustración, como puede ser que no haya visto al tipo inconsciente antes? Tal vez…. Solo tal vez si hubiera actuado un poco antes Rin no hubiera recibido el disparo y habriamos pasado por alto todo esto

Mire hacia delante donde una castaña solo miraba al suelo sin ninguna emoción presente en sus ojos, como si literalmente su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, esta se sento adelante para estar sola un momento, no me imaginaba lo que debía de estar sintiendo en estos momentos pero ella enserio que estaba desesperada, molesta, frustrada, triste y quebrada aunque no lo mostrara del todo

Por otro lado no pudimos ponernos en contacto con la novia de Rin pues esta antes mencionada durante la pelea lanzo su celular hacia el chico por lo que este se hizo pedazos y no podíamos contactarla ni sabíamos en que habitación se hospedaba exactamente, por el lado de los padres de Rin estos en cuanto supieron de la noticia dijeron que se pondrían en camino

-Tiene razon Kotori, Umi- hablo otra voz en el lugar proveniente de la rubia del grupo –No pudimos haberlo evitado, ademas el daño ya esta hecho-

-Solo espero que el daño no sea tan malo como esperamos- dijo esta vez Nico con un tono que enserio por primera vez la escuchaba con animo pesimista

Todas y cada una esperábamos lo peor, era cruel e inclusive inhumano esperar ese tipo de cosas, pero si solo hubieran visto la escena que todas vimos, el estar sangrando de tu abdomen mientras intentaban parar la hemorragia, el como decían los doctores que probablemente no lo lograría, eso no aumentaba mucho nuestras esperanzas

-Ella estará bien- dijo Honoka por fin entrando en la conversación, esta parecia que habia estado llorando pero tenia una sonrisa y los ojos hinchados –Ella es una miembro de Muse, es fuerte-

Debo decirlo, el oir como la amiga de mi infancia intentaba plantar esperanza en cada una de nosotras era increíble, y aunque no lo lograba del todo por lo menos subio un poco mas nuestras expectativas

-Que hacemos con Hanayo- pregunto la pelimorada

Era evidente que nada de lo que dijéramos le serviría a nuestra integrante castaña, el por que? Simple

-Yo tuve la culpa de todo- por primera vez desde que entramos al lugar esta hablo con un tono perdido, como si hablara pero su voz se escucha a lo lejos –Si tan solo hubiera sido mas valiente….. Rin no estaría….-

-Eso no es cierto- esta vez hablo Kotori en un tono valiente –Ella hizo lo creyo correcto-

-Y PERDERA LA VIDA POR ESO?! POR QUE PROTEGERME ERA LO CORRECTO?!- grito Hanayo de manera que nos asusto a todas las presentes, jamas habia visto a Hanayo tan mal ni tan enojada como ahora

Esta solo reacciono un momento y se volvió a sentar sin decir ni una sola palabra, por nuestra parte todas guardamos silencio y esperamos a que llegara el doctor y nos notificara del estado de nuestra amiga

-Si alguien la puede salvar es mi papa- esta vez hablo Maki con una frase mas que convencernos a las demás se intentaba convencer a si misma

Unas horas mas pasaron en el lugar todas en absoluto silencio, hasta que por fin llego el doctor o mejor dicho el padre de Maki, este era mayor pero tenia un rostro bastante joven y un pelo rojo intenso acomodado en mechones

En cuanto entro al lugar tanto Maki como Hanayo se levantaron de un golpe para ir con el doctor, nosotras que estábamos expectantes a lo lejos sintiendo que no debíamos meternos por el momento esperamos

Hanayo parecia hacer mil preguntas a la vez, mientras que Maki parecia exigir el estado de su amiga

Luego….luego paso….lo que todas mas temiamos…..

El hombre solo con una mirada repleta de pena, negó de manera lenta frente a nuestras dos amigas

Sin mas Kotori empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en mi pecho, Honoka al igual empezó a llorar de manera solitaria tomando su cabeza con las dos manos, Por su lado Eli hizo lo mismo pero esta cubriéndose la boca para evitar soltar algún sonido lo cual no era muy útil, Nozomi al igual lloro pero recargada en el hombro de Eli y Nico con su mano tapo sus ojos con frustración mirando hacia el suelo

Por su parte Maki solo empezó lentamente a llorar, esta intentaba resistirse, pero poco a poco cayo por producto de sollozos tapando su rostro con las dos manos

Por ultimo….. Hanayo….. ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando dando un llanto tan alto y desgarrador que nos dolio incluso a nosotros , esta golpeo el suelo con una fuerza tremenda repetidas veces por lo que su mano empezó a sangrar, el hombre no la detuvo pues sabia probablemente el estado en que la habia dejado la noticia

Ahora lo sabíamos….. todas lo confirmamos

Lo peor habia pasado…

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 dias después**

-Alguna otra pregunta?- decia la peli negra mientras que en la multitud varias personas alzaban la mano, la chica eligio a una mujer del monton por lo que esta hablo

-Si, Mayura de las noticias de la tarde canal 7- se presentaba la mujer de una manera educada –Como dijeron cancelaran el concierto que tenían planeado en un principio dentro de 4 dias mas apartir de hoy verdad?-

-Si asi es- contesto Nico con su típico tono cortes

Después de aquel trágico dia tanto las chicas como yo decidimos cancelar el concierto que alguna vez daríamos… simplemente no seria muse si solo eramos 8 integrantes…. Muse somos 9 y si no es asi Muse no existe

Ahora mismo estábamos en lo que seria una conferencia de prensa, la gente preguntaba cosas mientras nosotras las respondíamos, era algo que honestamente no queríamos hacer ni en lo mas minimo pero por el hecho de que era una obligación teníamos que estar aquí, pero se sentía tan….. tan mal

El ver la novena silla vacia en la mesa era un recordatorio constante de que tan inútiles fuimos con una de nuestras mejores amigas….. una de las chicas con las que yo compartia una sub unidad, la chica mas positiva que alguna vez conoci… de las personas mas valientes que conoci

"Rin deberías de esforzarte mas en este paso!"

"Jajaja tranquila Umi-chan, lo intenta solo dale un poco de tiempo"

"Lo que dijo Nozomi Nya…..por cierto alguien tiene hambre?"

"RIN"

"ERA BROMA NYA!"

-A que se debe?- pregunto la reportera sacándome de mis pensamientos, esta se dirigía a la peli negra, pues que digamos todas las demás integrantes teníamos un semblante deprimido y triste, lo cual Nico era la única que por su profesión como idol podia ocultarlo aunque sus expresiones decia que no por mucho tiempo

Nico al igual que las demás paso a tener un semblante bastante triste –Veran…-

-Por cierto- hablo una mujer mas sin permiso pero que al igual tenia una pregunta –Dijeron que este concierto tendría de nuevo a sus nueve integrantes, entonces por que no esta presente la novena?-

Casi en un instinto, Hanayo que desde hace un buen rato solo habia estado sentada en silencio se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin pedir el mas minimo consentimiento a nadie

Si alguien enserio estaba destrozada por lo que habia pasado….. era ella, ahora me pregunto….. Ella pudo ser la misma después de 5 años, pero ahora dudo que lo logre de nuevo

La gente vio extrañada como Hanayo abandonaba el escenario en silencio y en cuanto salio nadie se atrevio a hablar

-Supongo que son todas las preguntas por hoy- hablo Nico para de inmediatos hacernos un gesto de que bajaramos del escenario

Kotori en cuanto bajo se dedico a intentar buscar a Hanayo pero sin resultado alguno

-Umi-chan no la encuentro- decia preocupada mientras que yo al igual que las demás sabíamos exactamente donde estaba

-Ella….. debe estar donde ha estado los últimos 4 dias- dijo Eli con una cara completamente llena de tristeza y dolor

Ninguna mas que Hanayo se atrevia a ir….. por lo menos no aun…. No queríamos visitar a Rin para decirle simplemente "Te fallamos" mientras que esta no nos escucharía, o respondería…. El que no volveríamos a oir su simple Nya que tantas sonrisas nos llego a sacar en un entonces, el que sus bromas y juegos ya no estarían presentes, el que su sonrisa solo fue vista por ultima vez mientras esta luchaba por no morir… Perdimos a la novena integrante…. Y eso es algo que no nos podemos perdonar

Ella esa noche….. pidió nuestra ayuda…. Dijo que nos necesitaba para salvar a Hanayo y que hicimos? ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA

-Dejala un tiempo sola- dijo Honoka con un gesto indescifrable –Necesitara tiempo para recuperarse de esto….. y nuestra presencia no la ayudara mucho-

-Tiene razon- dijo Nozomi con los ojos hinchados de tanto haber llorado los últimos días –deberíamos darle tiempo

-Luego de eso….. tal vez seamos capaces de visitarla- dijo Maki en un tono que casi nos desgarra el alma para hacernos llorar –C-creo que le llevare su platillo de ramen que mas le gusta- dijo ya llorando la chica con una sonrisa forzada

Estabamos atrás de escenario por lo que ninguna se contuvo y por…. La verdad no tengo idea de cuantas veces hemos llorado a lo largo de esta semana…..

Despues de llorar de nueva cuenta a la hora todas nos calmamos y nos despedimos sin animo alguno , nos despedimos cada una en diferentes direcciones con sus respectivas parejas, Nico se fue con Maki, lo mismo con Eli y Nozomi, Tsubasa recogio a Honoka y por ultimo Kotori y yo caminábamos en medio de la noche en las calles que en estos momentos apenas y pasaba una persona cada cierto tiempo

Las dos íbamos en un ambiente denso, nunca e sido muy expresiva ni nada por el estilo asi que no tengo ni la mas minima idea de que decirle para que esta no se sintiera tan deprimida, evidentemente yo estaba de la misma forma, pero me duele ver a la persona que amo de esta manera

-Crees que lo supere?- pregunto por primera vez en todo el camino Kotori refiriéndose claramente a la castaña del grupo

Yo solo lo pensé un momento, para empezar….. nosotras podríamos superarlo? –No lo se-

Esta solo bajo mas la mirada –Tu podrias….. tu podrias hacerlo Umi-chan?- pregunto en un susurro audible para mi

"No podría hacerlo….. no podría superarlo si algo te pasara a ti Kotori" pesadamente respondi –No, no creo que sea capaz-

Esta rio amargamente –Si, yo tampoco podría- dijo de manera desanimada

El camino siguió de manera normal aunque en un ambiente aun muy depresivo, caminamos lo suficiente para llegar al apartamento de kotori

Esta al llegar solo me ofrecio pasar a su hogar por lo que yo simplemente asentí, no queria dejarla sola después de todo, Kotori en muchos aspectos es demasiado frágil pero a la vez es fuerte

-Quieres un poco de Te umi-chan?- pregunto con un animo un poco mejor pero esta conservando la expresión triste de su rostro yo solo asentí por lo que ella sonrio y fue a la cocina

En ese momento empece a ver el apartamento de Kotori en el que tantas veces e estado, alrededor habia un sinfín de vestidos, telas y cosas de ese estilo, pero lo que mas llamaba mi atención eran las fotos, en una de ellas estábamos las integrantes de Muse, todas en nuestro primer baile juntas, en la segunda estábamos Honoka, Kotori y yo y la tercera que fue la que mas llamo mi atención, era una en la que estábamos tanto Kotori como yo en esta, ella me abrazaba mientras que yo tenia mi vestimenta de entrenamiento de arco con un trofeo en la otra mano

El dia que ella fue a mi competencia….. debo admitirlo, el ver a Kotori a mi lado fue hermoso ese dia….. no, no solo ese dia, mi vida es mas feliz desde que conoci a Kotori, ahora lo pensaba….. y lo consideraba mas que nunca, seria capaz de vivir sin ella?

Casi de inmediato fui corriendo a la cocina en un impulso, no tenia muy en claro por que pero lo hice, al llegar Kotori me vio algo sorprendida por la prisa con la que habia llegado

-Umi-ch…- no termino la frase por que tome sus manos rápidamente entre las mias

-Te quiero Kotori!- dije en un impulso, con el rostro ardiendo

Esta solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa –D-de que hablas Umi-chan?- dijo tontamente por el nerviosismo de mi proximidad

Ahora me calme un poco e inclusive puse un gesto algo triste –Lo siento….. creo que me sobresalte un poco- dije para luego suspirar y armarme de valor –Kotori…. Yo te amo desde antes de estar incluso en Otonokizaka, siempre que pienso en ti me siento feliz, cada vez que estoy a tu lado siento un calidez dentro de mi…. Y no quiero esperar mas para decirte mis sentimientos

Esta solo me vio aun mas sorprendida –Por que? Por que ahora?- pregunto algo triste

-Vi como…- trague pesado, me sentía mal al decir esto –Vi como Hanayo perdio todo lo que le importaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, empezó como un dia tan normal y termino en una tragedia, yo…. Yo no me puedo imaginar asi….. no puedo imaginarme perderte Kotori… por eso decidi que te lo debía decir ahora… jamas sabemos cuando será el ultimo dia que pasaremos juntas- le dije a esta por lo que sonrio amargamente

Esta sonrio con felicidad y amargura combinados en una misma sonrisa –Que curioso… pensaba lo mismo-

esta se acerco mas a mi rostro con una lentitud exagerada pero que por alguna razon solo la segui hasta que por fin nuestros labios se juntaron para darnos un tierno y sentimental beso que duro bastante, no supe exactamente cuanto pero luego de eso solo nos separamos por la falta de aire

-Entonces eso significa que somos pareja?- pregunto divertida la chica mientras que por mi parte me sonroje

-B-Bueno… podría decirse que si- conteste con nerviosismo a lo que la chica rio un poco

-Me encanta ver a Umi-chan sonrojada jeje- rio por ultimo

Enserio que la amaba, yo la queria para mi… asi lo queria desde hace mucho….. pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que el momento por el que pasábamos era de lo peor que podia haber, cada vez me recordaba de nuevo el como no pude hacer nada esa noche, pero si algo habría querido Rin es que no sufriéramos por ella o por lo menos eso pienso que hubiera dicho

 ** _"_** _Hasta que nos volvamos a ver"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Que? :3 no me arrepiento de nada nwn**

 **lourdes1993:** Tal vez en otro fic…. Ya sabes donde Rin este viva XD

 **Guest:** A no? :v

 **yohan2000:** Buen chiste :v

 **Rebe13:** Pues…. Creo que ya supo que paso XD

 **Lentesitos-Brand :** Sip y quiero mucho a mi mami nwn

 **Marlon:** A quien no le gusta hacer llorar a la gente nwn

 **Les contare una historia chistosa, resulta que mi despertador no sono en la mañana por lo que no fui a la escuela y asi que como estaba aburrido en mi casa me puse a escribir un ratito nwn (y probablemente mañana tampoco vaya, asi que que fic les gustaria?)**

 **Hasta el fin de semana nwn/ (Esto no es el final, o por lo menos del KotoUmi si :v)**


	37. Chapter 37

Capitulo 37

" _El trayecto final"_

Lo logre….. lo pude lograr, estoy tan feliz

-Miau- un sonido proveniente de Nikki el gato de Hanayo se escucho en el lugar, casi al instante mire hacia el lugar de donde el sonido habia sido emitido gracias a mi mal habito de dejar todo lo que hago cuando oigo a un gato

Gracias Nikki

Vi como un chico el cual antes me habia atacado recogia el arma de fuego que estaba a su lado, este la tomaba rápidamente y la apunto hacia Hanayo mientras que con sus labios decia algo lo cual al verlo solo lo interprete asi "Si no eres mia…. No seras de nadie"

Ni en mi mejor carrera corri tan rápido como corri en ese entonces, jamas me movi tan rápido solo para alcanzar un objetivo

Mi intención era mover a Hanayo de su lugar, empujarla para que el disparo que el chico iba a emitir en breve no le diera, pero sabia que ni en mis sueños superaría un bala y no tenia tiempo para lograrlo….. asi que opte por la mejor opción

-RIN-CHAN!-

Ahora me encontraba justo a espaldas de Hanayo, esta me veía aterrorizada mientras que yo de pie solo vi mi estomago, el como se llenaba de un color carmín que manchaba mi camisa de un tono que no era el de esta

Pero lo que me importo fue ver como la castaña no recibió ni un solo rasguño por lo que hice lo mejor que sabia hacer….. sonreí, le sonreí con todo lo que tenia para luego sin mas desplomarme en el suelo mientras que no sentía ni el mas minimo dolor, todo se sentía como si estuviera distante o si fuera inalcanzable

-Maki la ambulancia!-

-HAZ QUE VENGA MAS RAPIDO!-

Solo escuchaba la voz de mi amiga desesperada, la castaña estaba gritando por ayuda incansablemente aunque a mi y apenas me llegaban aquellos sonidos….. después de eso me desmaye viendo la luz que se ubicaba en el techo de Hanayo esta emitida por la lámpara

Casi como arte de magia una nueva luz me despertó, pero esta no era de la habitación de Hanayo, era mas bien una que aparecia y desaparecia contantemente, dure unos segundos hasta notar que no era solo una si no varias

-Preparen las cosas! Tenemos a una en estado critico!- gritaba un hombre el cual reconoci como el seño Nishikino pues sus rasgos eran casi idénticos a los de Maki….

Las luces que antes veía eran las del techo las cuales solo veía por uno momentos cada una pues iba en lo que parecia una camilla con una mascara de oxigeno en mi rostro….. vaya que estaba muy mal si no habia notado eso desde un inicio

-Papa! Dime que puedes salvarla!- dijo una chica que no pude ver, pues apenas y podia abrir mis parpados, claro no podia mover mi vista

-Hare lo que pueda- dijo de una forma que hasta era pesimista

Recuerdo cada paso de la operación después de entrar a urgencias, el como abrían mi pecho para intentar sacar la bala, el como me administraban sedantes que por alguna razon no sentía, también recuerdo cuando las personas estaban corriendo de un lado a otro por instrumentos diferentes

Incluso recuerdo cuando mi corazón se detuvo….

-Maldicion, Vamos Hoshizora- decia un hombre que con sus manos solo intentaba hacer que mi corazón latiera de nueva cuenta hasta que por fin lo logro, pero yo no sentía absolutamente nada –Desfibrilador!-

Vi como con dos objetos y una maquina daban grandes descargas de energía sobre mi pecho para intentar hacer que los latidos recobraran su ritmo normal, recordaba todo con un increible detalle, casi diría que yo podría hacer una operación de hoy en adelante jejejeje

-No respira!-

Claro, eso si es que vivo para intentarlo

-Perdio mucha sangre, Como diablos sigue viva esta chica?!-

De nuevo repasaba en mis recuerdos el como volvieron a traerme a la vida pero el recuerdo que mas quedo grabado en mi memoria fue uno y solo uno

El momento en el que mori….

.

.

.

.

.

-Por favor ábrenos Hanayo- decia una rubia que tocaba desde el otro lado de la puerta al lado de la peli morada, estas solo tocaban como lo hacían cada semana con intención de ver a su amiga pero esta siempre se negaba

-Vayanse…- fue lo único que salio de la puerta, como cada dia desde aquel entonces, Eli miro a Nozomi que solo asintió, por lo que solo colgó las cosas en la puerta las cuales consistían en mucha comida

-Hanayo-chan, dejamos la comida en tu puerta- dijo Nozomi desde afuera

-…- no recibió respuesta alguna

Por su parte como ya era costumbre la pareja se alejo del lugar dándose por vencidas de lleno, estas hace tiempo que ya no lograban nada con Hanayo por lo que esta no dejaba que la vieran

Dentro del apartamento habia lo que parecia un desorden completo….. el lugar estaba puesto de cabeza, sillones y cortinas arañadas mientras que habia cosas rotas por doquier lugar, lo único que parecia estar en su lugar era la botella, la botella que estaba en la mano de la castaña la cual solo bebia de su interior de una manera constante que inclusive era dañino, esta nadamas acabo con la botella la lanzo junto con otras 7 que habia vacias en la cocina

La chica tenia el cabello largo, este extremadamente maltratado y sin forma pues no recordaba la ultima vez que la chica habia salido al exterior , menos se acordaría de cuando corto su pelo adecuadamente , al igual en los ojos tenia unas ojeras de gran tamaño que no pasaban desapercibidas por nadie con el sentido minimo de la vista

Esta estaba en el medio de la sala sentada en uno de los sillones arañados, se preguntaba cuantas veces habia estado asi en los últimos meses….. enserio que su vida era una miseria para ella en esos momentos

La chica solo tomo un objeto roto del suelo que era un portarretrato pero este partido a la mitad por lo que parecia un golpe, este era una foto de Rin y ella en el dia que cantaron Love Wing bell el dia donde la chica se habia dado cuenta por completo de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de esa persona

La chica solo volvió a lanzar esa foto al suelo mientras se ponía de pie e iba por otra botella que solo contenia un liquido que era lo único que habia mantenido acorde a Hanayo por ese tiempo

No fue hasta que la botella por fin estuvo vacia que por fin la chica le dio hambre… pero lo que le dejaran Eli y Nozomi solo era cosas para cocinar y que digamos no se sentía del mas minimo animo para hacer aquello asi que lo mejor que tenia en mente era el salir a comer algo a la calle

La chica camino a su habitación pasando por encima de muchas cosas rotas las cuales le dio igual pisar, al llegar a su habitación se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera, no le importaba estar presentable para nada ni nadie, pero a fuera ya habia empezado la época de frio por lo que tendría que llevar un sueter

"Tienes idea de lo que le dolería verte asi?" una voz desconocida le habla de un lugar desconocido? No le importaba

Solo busco que ponerse pero no encontraba nada lo suficientemente adecuado para el clima, era frio pero no helaba, por lo que ella tenia muchos abrigos y pocas chamarras, no fue hasta que vio una que por fin después de tanto tiempo parecio reflejar un emoción, pero esta solo era tristeza

"P-Pontela" las palabras de la peli naranja resonaron en su mente mientras que esta solo sintió un pena enome al ver aquella prenda…pero era algo que la mantenía unida a Rin… o por lo menos eso creía desde lo mas profundo de su corazón

Con algo de miedo me puse aquella chamarra gris que Rin me habia dado el ultimo dia que hable con ella….. el ultimo

Ya sin mas en que pensar Sali de mi departamento sin mirar a nadie aunque los vecinos me saludaban y preguntaban como estaba, toda esa mierda viniendo de ellos no me importaba, ese dia ninguno se atrevio a interferir

-Por que no pude ser yo?- pregunte mientras bajaba del edificio

Siempre me preguntaba, que es lo que querias hacer? Que es lo que querias lograr? Hubiera soportado que me dejaras para encontrar tu felicidad pero no puedo creer que lo hicieras para intentar hacer que yo encontrara la mia…..la felicidad que yo queria que solo estaba a tu lado

Caminando por la calle veía un sinfín de puestos, incluso veía restaurantes con arroz pero eso ni siquiera tentaba a mi estomago, dicen que el hambre te da hambre de lo que sea sin importar que sea pero no es mi caso

"-Oye Kayocchin vamos a ese ramen tan bueno después de la escuela nya?-"

Al darme cuenta resulta que estaba justo enfrente de ese lugar….. el lugar que tanto amaba mi querida amiga…. El puesto de ramen que era el mejor del mundo según ella

Que tanto seguiría recordando a Rin? Incluso tuve que pedirle a Kotori que se quedara con Nikki para evitar verlo ya que constantemente me la recordaba

-Crees en los milagros?- pregunto una persona a mi lado, al darme cuenta era una chica de pelo naranja corto, esta tenia los ojos de un color que brillaban como el mismísimo sol

-No te cansas de molestarme?- pregunte, en si estaba segura, estaba loca, aquella voz y esas apariciones tan repentinas de lo que parecia mi amiga no cesaban

-Ya dejaste de lado aquella idea de suicidarte?- pregunto como si se tratara de un tema normal, hace unas semanas estuve en un etapa tan depresiva que en un intento por hacer que el dolor se fuera estuve apunto de saltar de un puente….. no fue hasta que esta copia de mi miaga apareció y me detuvo argumentando que Rin no hecho su vida por la borda para que yo hiciera lo mismo con la mia

-No es tu asunto- respondi sin animo

-Claro que lo es… no quiero que el hilo se rompa- dijo con una sonrisa

-Que hilo?- pregunte la verdad sin interés pero una platica tal vez no me haria mal

Esta solo me sonrio de manera calida, tan calida que incluso me dieron ganas de golpearla, el ver el rostro de mi amiga con una sonrisa era lo peor que podia recordar

Esta parecia no querer responder…. Por lo que la ignore y pase al restaurant con la idea de comer un poco de ramen

Me sente en la primera silla que vi y espere en silencio mi orden

-Te contare una pequeña historia- hablo de nueva cuenta aquella voz que ahora estaba sentada a mi lado de manera muy molesta –Has oído del hilo rojo?-

Hilo rojo? Sin animo y sin mirarla solo negué

-Veras, empecemos con lo primero….. El Hilo rojo es una historia algo antigua, es una historia que consiste en solo una cosa muy sencilla el unir a la gente que se ama o que debe de reunirse por medio de un hilo atado a tu dedo meñique - hablo la chica peli naranja a mi lado ganando un poco de mi atención –Este hilo no se puede romper jamas, pase lo que pase…..los dioses lo atan para que asi sea por siempre-

-Bonita historia….- dije mientras que ahora comia el plato de Ramen que no estaba muy segura de en que momento habia llegado –Pero eso a mi que me importa? Es una leyenda

-Ni es una leyenda ni yo soy tu imaginación- eso ahora si llamo mi atención por lo que la vi directamente a los ojos, lo admito es doloroso verla mientras se parece a Rin en la preparatoria –Tu caso y el Rin Hoshizora fue un error… creo que el único que hemos cometido, pero déjame explicarte…. Como dije nada puede romper el Hilo ni siquiera nosotros que lo pusimos por lo que en el momento que todo tuviera que pasar intervendríamos….. en pocas palabras han sido manipuladas desde el principio, ustedes jamas debieron estar destinadas una para la otra, pero asi fue y por eso las tenemos que ayudar a que este cumpla su cometido o las dos vivirán siempre en tragedia o desgracia….. Hoshizora y tu lo vivieron por 5 años, tu no pudiste dejar de tener sentimientos por ella y lo ocultaste simplemente con trabajo, por su lado Hoshizora intento llenar ese vacio con la chica peli negra, como dije es una larga y complicada historia

-Entonces me estas diciendo que no eres producto de mi imaginación?- dije algo molesta –y que eres un tipo de dios que esta arreglando su propio desastre y por el cual hemos sufrido?!

-Mmmm resumidamente podría tomarse como algo asi- dijo sencillamente –Las he tenido que ayudar a superar todo tipo de problemas y de tragedias, asi es como trabajo

-ENTONCES POR QUE NO LA DESPIERTAS?!- grite molesta y llorando –POR QUE NO DESPIERTAS A RIN-CHAN?!- al parecer la gente por ninguna razon me veía o escuchaba

Esta sonrio de manera divertida –Por que no es necesario

Rin Hoshizora, mi mejor amiga, el amor de mi vida, esta chica….. habia tenido un choque hiperbólico…. Esta habia perdido tanta sangre que entro en un estado que no era capaz de despertar, muchos de sus órganos dejaron de funcionar de manera normal, incluso su columna habia recibido un gran daño, aunque esta despertara no podría volver a correr, esta seguía viva pero el doctor nishikino nos dijo que la probabilidad de que alguna vez llegara a despertar era de menos de 10%

Nos dijo que Rin jamas despertaría y no solo lo dijo, lo dio por hecho pues incluso como un doctor profesional tuvo que darle la opción a sus padres de desconectarla o dejarla en ese estado, obviamente sus padres optaron por dejarle las ultimas palabras al tiempo y por mi parte visitaba a Rin todos los días en la tarde….. Talia….. ella tuvo que dejar Japon hace unas semanas, esta tiene la intención de volver pero contemplando que ella debía de competir en la carrera que mi amiga iba a competir desde un principio ella en honor a su novia decidio participar y hasta entonces es que volveria a Japon

Muse… ellas están devastadas desde el incidente, Eli y Nozomi me cuidan en pocas palabras, Maki y Nico llevan comida todos los días a la habitación donde Rin duerme en caso de que esta despierte pues la primera de estas aun tiene la esperanza de que pase, o por lo menos eso dice ya que es la que menos lo cree, Por su lado Honoka, Umi y Kotori se encargan de ayudar con los padres de mi amiga…. Yo lo único que hago es todos los días rezar, pasar algunas noche con Rin con la esperanza de que esta sepa que no esta sola y por ultimo darme yo sola esperanzas pero intentando no sentirme como la culpable de esto cuando claramente lo soy…. La vez que estuve en ese puente solo pensaba que seria mejor si despertara y no estuviera aqui….. la extraño tanto, han pasado 3 meses desde aquello y la chica solo parece que duerme plácidamente con esa cicatriz en el rostro …. es horrible

-Como que no es necesario?- pregunte ya sin animos –no tenias que arreglar esto?- Pregunte a lo que ella negó

-No puedo reparar algo que ya esta arreglado, mira tu meñique- al decir esto señalo mi mano derecha la cual vi de inmediato que para mi sorpresa….. tenia…..tenia un hilo atado al meñique –Puedes verlo?-

Abri los ojos por primera vez en semanas con verdadera sorpresa y un sentimiento que no trajera consigo la tristeza de por medio

-Ese es el hilo que las une….- dijo la chica con una sonrisa –ahora creo que mi trabajo esta hecho, les deseo una feliz vida-

Cuando voltee a ver a la chica me di cuenta de que ella ya no estaba, pero el hilo aun lo podia ver, lo veía fijamente como si al apreciarlo algo fuera a pasar… y aunque no lo crean paso

El hilo se empezó a tensar y soltar repetidamente como si alguien del otro lado lo jalara, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuanto dinero deje para pagar el ramen pero Sali corriendo del lugar a una prisa enorme , creo que corri por lo menos 7 kilometros sin parar, mi cuerpo pedia a gritos que lo dejara descansar pero mi mente y mi corazón me decían otra cosa

Apenas al llegar al hospital me di cuenta de como un sinfín de personas las cuales todos eran doctores o enfermeras se dirigían a un cuarto en especifico, este estaba cada vez llenándose de mas gente la cual parecia haber visto un mismísimo angel

Yo sin preguntarle a nadie me abri camino entre la gente para poder ver la habitación y cuando por fin entre a dicha habitación la vi… estaba sentada en la cama esta tallándose el cuello probablemente por el dolor que le provoco que le sacaran el tubo de oxigeno de la garganta, esta no me habia notado pero hablaba con el doctor nishikino que solo la veía asombrado de una manera inhumana, como si un milagro le hablara

-Entonces y la cena Nya?- pregunto la chica inocentemente con una sonrisa gatuna…..

Ya no tenia ni la menor idea del cuanto habia llorado pero seguro que en este momento el como lloraba le ganaba a todo lo anterior

-Rin-chan- dije por lo bajo pero esta se giro como si hubiera gritado su nombre para verme con unos ojos sorprendidos que de inmediatos pasaron a ser llorosos

-K-Kayocchin…. No te paso nada… grac….- no termino la oración por que me acerque y le di una gran bofetada aunque esta estuviera sentada

-TONTA!- Queria tirarme sobre ella pero incluso ahora ella solo pensaba en que yo estuviera bien, casi de inmediato la abrace con una fuerza y cariño increíbles, todo lo que habia retenido lo estaba liberando…. El llanto…. La felicidad….. el amor -No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez asi…. No se que haria sin ti-

Esta casi de inmediato comenzó a llorar como una niña pequeña en mi hombro, esta estaba completamente quebrada -…..K-k-kayocchin….. Mori…. Yo enserio…..estuve muerta….tenia tanto miedo- esta se quito su armadura y dejo al desnudo todos los sentimientos de miedo que habia sufrido

- _Bienvenida de vuelta Rin-chan-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **ACLARANDO! 2 cosas**

 **dije que Rin estuviera muerta "guest" muy buen trabajo XD**

 **historia de las ilusiones nacio de mi libro favorito de dioses, donde se equivocaban al momento de una profecía BLA BLA BLA y lo tenían que reparar pero con ciertos errores ademas de que tenían que interferir en la profecía y lo del hilo Rojo ya lo tenia planeado desde el principio…..Perdon si a alguien le decepciono pero no tenia planeado darle mucha importancia a las ilusiones :3**

 **REVIEWS**

Considerando que el 90% me mando a la ****** por según matar a Rin pos que les digo XD?

 **Hasta el domingo nwn/**


	38. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

" _Una nueva oportunidad…. Pero diferente"_

Hola, Que tal están?

… Bien? Igual yo

Tal vez me conozcan de hace un tiempo, mi nombre es muy conocido alrededor del mundo aunque no me gusta pensar que soy algún tipo de celebridad o algo asi, jejeje volviendo al tema, mi nombre es algo que probablemente ya conoce, soy algo baja de una actitud muy animada, claro siempre corriendo por mis sueños y anhelos como cualquier persona lo haria o no?

O al menos eso hacia

-E-Entonces ella- decia una chica con un tono aterrado mientras el hombre solo negó lentamente, yo lo escuchaba todo desde mi cama, al parecer no habían cerrado la puerta del todo y el sonido se lograba filtrar

-Es un milagro que este viva- dijo el hombre con lo que yo imagino una expresión seria –Deberias agradecer ese hecho

-P-Pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer- contestaba la chica de nuevo con un tono suplicante –Algun tratamiento, algo? – supongo que hombre negó pues su tono decallo aun mas –Porfavor, esto es mi culpa, ella tiene esto por mi culpa, no me diga que lo perderá solo por mi….ha luchado tanto por esto, ha logrado cosas que muchos no han podido…-

El hombre de nuevo puso un tono de lastima –Lo siento….pero el daño en su columna es irreparable - hizo una pausa lo cual me hizo oir mas atentamente

-Pero ella no volverá a correr-

Y PUM

Asi es como llegue aquí, de ser una atleta que en cierto momento podría haber llegado a ser de nivel olímpico pase a ser una chica que ahora no era apta ni para el mas minimo esfuerzo deportivo

Resumen? Mi carrera se acabo…. Literalmente Jajajaja

Claro que estoy triste y decepcionada, me costo mucho llegar hasta donde estaba, deje todo para lograrlo, hice de todo para lograrlo, inclusive en cierto momento llore para poder lograrlo, pero siempre intento mantener una actitud positiva ante todo, ademas, no pude pensar en una manera mejor de retirarme que salvándole la vida a mi mejor amiga, a una de las personas mas preciadas para mi

Ahora hablando profesionalmente muchas cosas pasaron, mi patrocinador el cual era el padre de mi novia lamento tener que darme de baja y la verdad no lo resiento, era obvio que eso pasaría, Mi novia Talia, ella pues….. al saber de la noticia lo único que hizo fue visitarme unos días para luego seguir con la carrera que no podia dejar de lado pues la siguiente etapa se llevaría en europa, ella obviamente insistió en dejarla pero la convenci de que lo mejor era que participara e hiciera realidad su sueño pues yo sabia que incluso se esforzaba mas que yo en muchos aspectos, esta después de días de debatirlo accedió, pero me aseguro que volveria por mi para llevarme a casa, queria que viviéramos aquí en Japon después de que participara, pero esto no pasaría dentro de un buen rato pues la competencia durara por lo menos unos cuantos meses en acabar pues es por etapas….. y bueno…. Yo Enserio queria competir

-Vamos tu puedes- decia la castaña con un tono que intentaba animarme –Solo un poco mas-

-E-eso intento- tartamudee por el esfuerzo que hacia para lograr concretar lo que hacia

En estos momentos me encontraba en medio de dos tubos, estos horizontales y en medio de la sala, con las manos me sostenia de estos mientras con mucho esfuerzo intentaba caminar, pero pocas veces lo concretaba, la castaña estaba a mi lado cuidando que no cayera en caso de que no pudiera seguir, pero claro yo era lo suficientemente terca por lo que tenia que lograrlo

-Y-Ya casi lleg…- estaba a solo unos pocos metros de llegar al final lo cual no era mucho pues apenas y eran 2 metros de largo y habia durado como 3 minutos en hacer un progreso como ese, hasta que de golpe apoyándome en mis pies estos flaquearon por si solos como si se hubieran negado a obedecerme y cai en los brazos de la castaña que solo me sostuvo rápidamente

Esta casi cargándome me llevo de vuelta a la silla de ruedas que habia usado desde hace unas 2 semanas que Sali del hospital

Se que dije que jamas podría correr de nuevo… y eso es cierto, pero mi columna se daño demasiado por lo que por el momento no puedo caminar, esto dificulta muchas cosas de mi vida diaria pero seria capaz de caminar como nueva en uno o dos meses si mi recuperación iba del todo bien , eso era muy bueno

Por otro lado, Creanme cuando les digo que mi salida del hospital fue de lo mas agitada que hubo, por que se preguntaran, muy simple, por el hecho de quien queria mi custodia por ponerlo asi

Mi novia argumentaba que era mejor irme con ella pues me cuidaría durante el viaje y asi no me perdería de nada ademas de que podría verme casi a diario

Por otro lado mis padres, estos que digamos tenían las de ganar pues como se sabra ellos decían que lo mejor para mi era estar a cuidados de ellos para que no tuviera problemas en recuperarme

Y por ultimo estaba Kayocchin, ella decia que podia cuidarme todos los días sin excepción alguna pues ella manejaba un restaurant por lo que podría trabajar desde casa solo haciendo las cuentas de lo necesario

Algo que en verdad me sorprendio de gran manera fue que jamas crei ver a mi padre con una mirada de odio tan intensa como la que tenia sobre mi amiga en esos momentos e incluso en la actualidad, por otro lado mi madre la seguía tratando igual que siempre pero con esa pizca de molestia que estaba ahí presente, honestamente creo que están muy resentidos con mi amiga por lo que paso aunque en si no fue su culpa

Talia no estuvo a discusión con nadie pues ninguna persona estuvo a favor de que me sacara del país en este estado y mis padres perdieron contra Kayocchin pues ellos trabajan hasta tarde muy amenudo y el tenerme ahí seria solo una dificultad para ellos asi que después de varias platicas mas y apoyo de algunas de mis amigas de Muse mis padres accedieron a que me quedara con Hanayo

En cambio Hanayo convirtió por completo su casa en un centro de rehabilitación, habia muchas cosas para hacer ejercicios incluso mas de lo que llegaba a necesitar ademas de que saco muchos muebles para que pudiera andar en mi silla por lo pronto de manera libre por el lugar, enserio que era algo bastante….atento de su parte, pero lo que me habia preocupado era otra cosa, al llegar el primer dia a su apartamento vi lo que eran varias botellas de lo que parecían algún tipo de bebida alcohólica cuando esta sacaba la ultima bolsa de basura…. Eso me preocupo bastante, pero he evitado preguntarle sobre ese tipo de cosas por el momento pues no tengo ni la mas minima idea del como fueron las cosas para ella el tiempo que no estuve, el irse tres meses y sentir que sueñas es de lo mas raro que he vivido… bueno dejando de lado a esa Kayocchin fastidiosa que solo me sermoneaba cada vez que podia en mis sueños y lo ultimo que dijo fue "Mi trabajo aquí esta hecho"

-Casi lo lograba- dije con un tono infantil pues me fastidiaba ya no poder ni siquiera caminar dos metros, esto lo decia mientras estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas

La castaña solo puso una sonrisa algo débil –Pronto podras hacerlo de nuevo- dijo con un tono de animo lo mas alto que podia –Ademas las primeras semanas ni siquieras podias ponerte de pie, el caminar un poco es una gran avance-

-Probablemente es por que mi cabeza se siente tan liviana desde lo que paso con mi pelo- resulta que para operarme tuvieron que cortar mi cabello pues según decían estorbaba , por lo que ahora la Rin de pelo corto ha vuelto….. supongo que es bueno aunque como adicion a esto viene una cicatriz en la parte inferior derecha de la mejilla

-No creo que sea eso Rin-chan- me dijo con un semblante divertido mientras rascaba su mejilla, esta tenia puestos sus típicos lentes que la hacían ver tan joven como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo

-Lo se, Lo se, pero enserio es un poco irritante- dije en un tono algo fastidiado lo que hizo que la castaña solo tuviera un semblante triste, era obvio que aun se sentía culpable por lo que habia pasado aun tomando en cuenta que las ultimas 3 semanas (1 en el hospital, 2 en casa de Hanayo) le he estado aclarando que nada de eso fue su culpa

De inmediato me di cuenta de lo que habia dicho intente cambiar el tema –P-Por cierto que habrá de comer? Aun es medio dia-

Esta al notar mi pregunta cambio de golpe su gesto para empezar a idear algo que me pudiera gustar, me miro –Ramen?-

-Eso comimos los primero 5 dias….. creo que lo dejare por un buen rato- le dije con una cara sombria, cuando se trata de darme a elegir que comer no puedo evitar excederme

Esta solo rio como normalmente lo haria por lo que solo me sentí feliz al ver esa expresión en su rostro que hace un buen rato no veía de esa forma –En ese caso…- esta se puso pensativa –podriamos salir a comer, te gustaria?-

Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa genuina

-Entonces algún lugar en especifico?- pregunto divertida por mi expresión gatuna en el rostro

-Mmmm…. Yo que se Nya- le respondi encogiéndome de hombros

Esta solo suspiro como si ya esperara esa respuesta viniendo de mi, lo cual no es raro, nos conocemos de hace tanto tiempo que no es difícil adivinar las reacciones de la otra

-Iremos a comer a un restaurant chino….. te parecer bien?-

Solo alce las manos con emoción –COMIDA CHINA!-

La chica me vio con unos ojos confundidos –Por que te emocionas por la comida china?- pregunto a lo que yo la vi con una mirada que decia "El arroz no es un plato secundario" Que quiere decir esa cara? Ni la menor idea

-Tienes una idea de que tan mala es la comida China y japonesa alrededor del mundo?- pregunte a lo que ella entendio el punto por lo que solo negó –Muuuuuy mala creeme

Después de eso la castaña solo se posiciono a mis espaldas para empezar a empujar la silla en la que me encontraba

-Entonces vayamos a comer-

.

.

.

.

-Em….. Kayocchin-

-Si?-

-Me podrias decir por que esta tan lleno?- pregunte mientras veía una fila de casi dos calles para entrar a el restaurant de comida china al que mi amiga me queria llevar, claro que gracias a Hanayo y alguna gente que conocía de ahí nos dejaron pasar antes, pero eso no quitaba aquella enorme fila

Este restaurant lo conocía, habíamos venido una vez hace mucho, creo que 5 años y apunto de cumplirse el sexto….. se siente raro despertar y casi estar a finales del año, ahora hacia algo de frio por lo que tanto Hanayo como yo traíamos unos abrigos y una bufanda cada una , pero volviendo al tema, este restaurant lo visitamos todas las miembros de Muse en un entonces, pues Nozomi y Eli nos invitaron a venir, el mismo dia que Kayocchin gano el viaje a las aguas termales

Esta me miro con una sonrisa –Recuerdas que este lugar era nuevo cuando vinimos por primera vez?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí –Pues resulta que el lugar es muy popular por sus galletas de la fortuna que según la gente tienen 100% de probabilidades de acertar-

-100%? Y eso que yo normalmente digo que soy exagerada Nya- le dije con una sonrisa, hace mucho que perdi la fe en la fortuna….. no desde ese dia en el que Talia me gano en un juego de fortuna (estaba trucado pero no lo sabia en ese momento) y termine haciendo sus deberes una semana…. –Tu crees en esas cosas Kayocchin?-

Esta solo negó e hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad –aunque la ultima vez tuvo razon

Solo ladee mi cabeza curiosa –Que fue lo que dijo tu ultima galleta?

Esta solo se sonrojo un poco –tendras un encuentro algo agitado con alguien conocido…. Eso me lo dijo unos 3 dias antes de que llegaras a mi restaurant fingiendo ser alguien que no eras-

-Sigues enojada por eso?- pregunte divertida a lo que la chica rio

-Si, un poco-

Después de esa breve charla nos dedicamos a pedir nuestra comida, no era muy complicado que digamos pero era algo incomodo el ver como la gente de vez en cuando te observaba por estar en sillas de ruedas….. pero bueno es algo normal supongo

Después de platicar de algunos temas al azar la comida llego pues no tardo mucho, ahora las dos comíamos en silencio y de vez en cuando con platicas de por medio

Pero sentí que debía tocar el tema en este momento pues aunque la primera vez que vi la basura habia muchas botellas de ese tipo de bebidas alcohólicas estas no habia desaparecido, solo disminuido, una vez cada dos días volvia a encontrar una botella de nueva cuenta vacia, y estaba segura de que no se vaciaban solas

-Kayocchin- llame su atención por lo que la chica que en este momento tenia el tenedor en la boca me miro

Esta retiro el utensilio de su boca para ponerlo sobre su plato –Si?-

-Que paso en los tres meses que no estuve?- pregunte a lo que a ella al parecer le cayo como una cubeta de agua helada pues esta tuvo un sinfín de expresiones cada una peor que la otra recordando probablemente ese tiempo

Esta me vio con un gesto algo incomodo pero amable –p-podriamos hablar de esto en otro momento?- decia para luego tomar de su té

Rápidamente negué –Estas tomando?- pregunte directamente a lo que ella dio un leve brinco por la pregunta mientras se atragantaba con su té

-Q-que cosas dices Ri…-

-He visto las botellas en la basura- le dije con un semblante fruncido, me molestaba mucho que mi amiga me intentara mentir cuando las dos sabíamos que eso no era posible de parte de ninguna de las dos

-….-

-Respondeme Hanayo- le exigí sin mi usual tono cariñoso

Esta solo suspiro y de mala gana asintió –P-Pero no es mucho-

-No es mucho?! Una botella cada dos días es demasiado!- esta me vio con algo de sorpresa –Y si, he estado contando las botellas que he visto-

Esta solo puso un gesto apenado de pies cabeza como si lo que le dije le hubiera dado vergüenza o como si fuera algo de lo cual no queria que me enterara

-Que paso en el tiempo que me fui?- le pregunte de nueva cuenta

-Me destroce- respondio de una manera tan simple que incluso parecia que era una broma, esta tomo aire con los ojos cristalinos y eso que aun no empezaba a hablar –C-cuando….cuando te fuiste…. Me sentí tan mal… tan impotente….. tan inútil… tan culpable… todos esos sentimientos me atormentaban al solo pensar en ti, el como te vi casi morir recostada en mis piernas, fue tan horrible, nunca pude superar esa escena y aun hoy en dia la sigo viendo….. el dolor fue intenso…. – esta rio un momento de forma amarga –Luego en una salida para comprar mis típicas comidas rapidas que hacia escuche algo que llamo mi atención "Te lo digo, el tomar me hace olvidarme de todo jajaja" fue solo un comentario de una chica que paso por ahí pero lo tome tan enserio que yo…

-Caiste en ello- esta asintió

-Tome y Tome y por mas que lo hacia no podia olvidarte, el sentimiento de estar despierta se iba por lo que aunque sea sentía como si por un momento se volviera menos doloroso…..pero no se iba…aunque por ese pequeño dolor segui tomando hasta el cansancio…..luego despertaste, no pude sentirme mas feliz ese dia, cuando esa persona me dio la noticia no pude evitar sentirme feliz… pero luego tus piernas- esta estaba a punto de quebrarse por completo –Y-Yo tuve la culpa de todo…. De que casi murieras… de que tu carrera se fue al demonio…. Cuando tu estuviste dormida incluso pensé en suicidarme, solo pensaba en el como tu podias despertar… y tal vez seria mejor que lo hicieras sin que yo estuviera ahí - Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

-Mmmm ok- dije con una expresión neutra –ya lo decidi-

Esta me miro algo confundida –Decidir qu….-

-Hacer esto- No acabo la oración por que inclinándome lo mas que pude le di una cachetada de lleno en la mejilla, esta solo recibió el golpe y termino con dicha mejilla roja sobándose y mirándome con sorpresa por el fuerte golpe –QUE IDIOTECES ACABAS DE DECIR?! – le grite con ganas de golpearla con el alma inclusive –CREES POR UN MOMENTO QUE SERIA FELIZ SI MUERES?! POR UN MOMENTO PENSASTE QUE TE CULPARIA POR TODO?! ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ! YO DECIDI HACER ESO! LO QUE YO HICE Y LO QUE PASO FUE POR QUE YO ASI LO QUISE, TU NO TIENES LA RESPONDABILIDAD DE NADA! YO NO HUBIERA SIDO FELIZ PARTICIPANDO EN UNA ESTUPIDA COMPETENCIA SI A COSTO DE ESO MI MEJOR AMIGA ERA LASTIMADA POR UN BASTARDO COMO ESE - Creo que grite tan fuerte que el restaurant donde estábamos se quedo en silencio, toda la gente mirándome pero con un demonio eso no me importaba en lo mas minimo

De tener un semblante molesto esta vez me sonroje un poco mirándola de frente para luego desviar la mirada –Ademas…..eres la persona mas importante de mi vida… no me importaría volver a hacerlo-

Esta de golpe se puso de Pie –Ni se te ocurra!-

-A cambio de que dejes la bebida me parece un trato justo – le respondi con una sonrisa de autentica felicidad

Ella con una sonrisa que parecia querer llorar de felicidad asintió, al parecer con el tiempo ella podría perdonarse sola

-D-Disculpen- comentaba una mujer que llegaba al lugar, esta vestia un uniforme –les tengo que pedir que se retiren-

-Eh?- dijimos en unisonido la castaña y yo

-Estan molestando a los clientes por lo que se tienen que retirar- comento amablemente por lo que la castaña y yo no pudimos evitar reir para casi de inmediato asentir y pagar la cuenta

Las dos nos disponíamos a ir claro ella empujando la silla en la que venia pero la misma mujer nos detuvo –S-Sus galletas, aunque las saquemos de aquí son clientes asi que son suyas-

Tanto Hanayo como yo sonreímos y tomamos las galletas para salir del restaurant

La noche adornaba el cielo como una delgada capa con esas estrellas que parecían luciérnagas que andaban libres por ahí, la calle estaba despejada por lo que todo era tranquilo

-Abrimos nuestras galletas?- pregunto Hanayo que tenia en la mano la suya mientras nos deteníamos en una banca de un parque

Yo solo asentí divertida –Las 2 al mismo tiempo? Nya- pregunte ya con la galleta a la mano por lo que la castaña hizo un leve sonido como afirmación

-1- dije

-2-

-3- las dos abrimos las galletas para ver el contenido… dios….. creo que mi rostro ahora no podría estar mas rojo, luego de eso mire a Hanayo esta tenia el rostro igual de rojo que el mio leyendo su papel, menos mal que no creo en este tipo de cosas por que si no esto seria un problema…verdad?

-Q-Q-Que dice el tuyo Kayocchin?- pregunte a lo que ella nerviosa lanzo el papel a sus espaldas como queriendo deshacerse de el

-Q-Que el arroz es lo mas sabroso del mundo- respondio en una evidente mentira por lo que solo asentí –Y el tuyo Rin-chan?

Como ella lo hizo también lance el papel a mis espaldas con la intención de deshacerme de el –D-d-dice que el Ramen es lo mejor Nya- lo intente decir en el tono mas seguro pero este no salio

La chica rio un poco mientras que yo hice lo mismo –No son del todo 100% verdaderas verdad?

-Solo son un mito Nya-

Entonces después de eso empezamos a caminar en direccion a la que actualmente es nuestra casa… hablando cada una de temas al azar para olvidar esa vergonzosa escena

Por otro lado en la banca del parque habia dos papeles…. Estos un sobre el otro haciendo una cruz bloqueando la frase de uno pero esto no importaba, pues estos contenían mensajes parecidos….. o mejor dicho el mismo mensaje para las dos personas

" _Tu antiguo amor será correspondido"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **REVIEWS**

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire y Kazuki-Taichou:** Enserio lamento eso, en primera iba a escribir en primera persona como siempre pero luego de muchos bloqueos (Literalmente escribi como unas 3K palabras que no me terminaron de convencer) y por eso cuando lo de Hanayo me gusto ya no tuve el animo para corregir ese problema de la primera y tercera persona

Lo lamento, tendre mas cuidado con eso, aunque creo que es la primera vez que pasa

 **PileMimo:** Oye, no te culpo, yo quiero ver correr la sangre del 90% de los autores que escriben fanfics XD

 **Rebe13, ShiuninSora666, yohan2000, Marlon :** Me alegro que les haya gustado el capitulo uwu

 **Hasta la próxima semana nwn/**


	39. Chapter 39

**Atencion!**

 **Creo que ya le di mucha trama al RinPana de momento asi que este y probablemente el siguiente capitulo solo serán de mejorar su relación sin mucho avance en la historia**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 39

" _Creo que todo va de mal en…Mejor"_

-Ya casi- decia de una manera completamente emocionada mientras que cuidaba de que mi amiga estuviera bien

-Jejejeje mira Kayocchin, soy como un bebe- decia de manera divertida y burlona mi amiga mientras que esta de una manera completamente sorprendente estaba de pie aunque sus piernas temblaban un poco, esta caminaba con algo de torpeza, pero lo importante es que ya podia estar como una persona normal, solo que comúnmente sus pies se atrofiaban o se movían solos por lo que esta tropezaba mucho pero en la ultima semana esto habia dejado de ocurrir tan seguido, por lo que era bueno…. O mejor dicho estupendo, estaba tan feliz de ver de nuevo a mi pequeña amiga con la capacidad de poder estar de pie por si sola

–YA PUEDO CAMINAR NYA!- dijo mientras daba un pequeño salto que al caer solo la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo, pero gracias a que estaba atenta la alcance a sostener para que esta no cayera al suelo y se recargara en mi

-SI jejeje, pero creo que debes tomarlo con calma Rin-chan- le dije pues si por ella fuera ya hubiera saltado por la ventana con tal de correr, pero era imposible, ella todavía estaba en recuperación por lo que aunque pudiera caminar esto tardaría un poco

La chica se puso de pie por fin dejando de apoyarse en mi pero esta con una sonrisa completamente calida y de alegría –Es que enserio extrañaba poder hacer esto…- dijo casi entre lagrimas –por un momento crei que jamas volveria a caminar-

Eso solo hizo que sintiera una fuerte punzada en mi corazón –Rin-ch….-

-Pero ahora te puedo abrazar Nya- esto lo dijo mientras que se lanzaba de lleno contra mi para quedar completamente colgando mi hombro juntando su mejilla contra la mia lo cual me recordó tanto aquellas veces que lo hacia cuando eramos niñas

-Rin-chan haces cosquillas- le dije pues esta ronroneaba como si de verdad fuera un gato junto a mi

Pero de pronto hice algo que no crei que haria desde hace mucho, al igual que ella yo solo la abrace pero mientras ella lo hacia de mi cuello yo solo puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura atrayéndola hacia a mi, dicha accion no paso desapercibida por la peli naranja pues casi en el instante esta puso una cara que decia "Em…. Sabes que nos soy arroz verdad?"

-Te quiero tanto Rin-chan- dije mientras me acurrucaba en su hombro aun en la misma posición, esta para mi sorpresa solo se dejo llevar y se acerco de lleno a mi para abrazarme de una manera muy cariñosa

-Yo también te quiero Kayocchin-

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza de una forma exagerada como si fuera alguna especie de droga que al escucharla me hacia sentir feliz, sentía mi rostro arder pero no me importaba en lo mas minimo, yo amaba a Rin y si me permitia tener este abrazo lo tomaría sin dudarlo

En un movimiento por fin aleje mi rostro de su hombro para verla directamente a los ojos, esta al igual que yo tenia un lindo sonrojo que adornaba su rostro tan hermoso, solo que este parecia la típica Rin que me gustaba la chica timida, esta solo desviaba su mirada por la cercanía a la que estábamos

-Rin-chan…..puedo decirte algo?- pregunte a lo que la chica aun sin mirarme y en la misma posición asintió –Enserio te amo-

Al oir eso la chica solo abrió los ojos como platos y luego me vio directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que estábamos en esta situación

-Q-Q-Q-Que?- dijo nerviosamente a lo que yo rei un poco

-Enserio te amo Rin-chan, eso dije- solo le dedique una gran sonrisa a la chica –Eres la chica mas especial de mi vida y probablemente la única que alguna vez me haga sentirme asi…..-

Esta solo tuvo un mirada completamente llena de pena….- Kayocchin…yo…...-

Solo sonreí como si me hubieran contado un chiste muy bueno –Lo se, tienes a talia-chan- le dije a lo que ella asintió viéndome pero aun con el sonrojo presente –ya lo sabia, no hay problema

-Pero… seguiremos siendo amigas?- comento en un tono algo asustado por rechazar mis sentimientos por segunda vez en el mismo año

Yo solo rei –Claro que si Rin- esta vez la vi apenas a unos centímetros –siempre estare contigo….-

-Kayocchin….-

Sin darnos cuenta ninguna de las dos cada vez nos acercábamos mas, apenas unos centímetros parecían una eternidad, lo hacíamos por…. Yo que se? Puro instinto? Deseo?... o tal vez….. por que las dos lo queríamos?

Rin habia cerrado sus ojos mientras sus labios se acercaban cada vez mas a los mios, se veía tan linda, tan hermosa, tan….

-EJEM!- una voz en la puerta resonó por el lugar por lo que Rin y yo reaccionamos separándonos de golpe para ver en la entrada a una pelirroja que solo traia una bolsa con lo que parecían compras y un mueca de incomodidad la cual no culpo –Espero a que desocupen el departamento o…..-

-D-d-d-d-d-d-d-de que hablas? Nosotras no estábamos haciendo nada, verdad Kayocchin? Nada de nada, absolutamente Nada… alguien tiene hambre zura?- la chica peli naranja habia colapsado mentalmente como la vez que le mostramos el vestido que usaría, esta literalmente estaba tan ….. no se como decirlo pero era tan grave que incluso cambio su Nya por un Zura y ahora estaba…..

-Em Hanayo, esta metiendo un huevo en el microondas? – pregunto Maki mientras veía de reojo a Rin

-yo me preocuparía mas por el hielo que metio en la cafetera- respondi mientras veía como la peli naranja habia perdido la cabeza

-Venia a revisar como estaban sus piernas pero al parecer esta en muy buen estado si esta llendo de una lado para otro- dijo con una sonrisa aunque intentaba parecer molesta, a ella también le alegraba y mucho –Has hecho un buen trabajo Hanayo-

-Enrealidad no he hecho nada- conteste con un tono humilde mientras ahora veía como Rin encendiala estufa poniéndole leña (que no tengo ni la mas minima idea de donde saco) sobre esta -Todo lo ha hecho por si sola-

Maki sonrio algo satisfecha para luego cambiar su expresión por una seria –Y como van las cosas con sus papas?-

-Pues- la verdad me dolia y mucho que unas personas que consideraba familia me vieran de una forma tan rencorosa pero no se puede evitar –Visitan a Rin casi a diario….. y conmigo supongo que… me odian-

-Dales tiempo, el coma de Rin los tuvo al borde de la desesperación como a ti- contesto mientras ahora Rin encendia la licuadora con un monton de clavos y mantequilla dentro de esta mientras murmuraba por lo bajo "Nada de Nada" –Solo necesitan enfriarse y te perdonaran

-eso espero- comente

-Por cierto….. y con Talia que tal están las cosas?- ni queria hablar del tema, que digamos con la novia de Rin fue un gran pero gran lio…y no la culpo

-Mal, con ella definitivamente las cosas salieron excesivamente mal, inclusive me grito que me odiaba ese dia y el moretón duro una semana- como era de esperarse, Talia al enterarse de que todo habia pasado gracias a mi la chica que conocía por ser agradable y tranquila paso a convertirse en una mismísima bestia y me grito varias cosas que no estaría dispuesta a repetir ademas de un fuerte golpe que me proporciono como ultimo, esas cosas pasaron al siguiente dia de que Rin fue hospitalizada

-Lo has hablado con Rin?- pregunto a lo que yo negué rápidamente

-No podría hacerlo, se como es Rin-chan y ella suele enojarse si la gente recurre a la violencia- comente –No quiero que Rin se pelee con Talia-chan por mi culpa, asi que no planeo decírselo y creo que ella tampoco se lo va a decir a su novia-

-si, nadie quiere oir que tu novia golpea a tu mejor amiga- comento Maki con un tono algo pensativo –otra cosa, rin y tu han hablado… de…. Ya sabes, lo que hara de ahora en adelante como su carrera acabo

Yo solo negué….. era algo que desde hacia tiempo me precupaba

-Ya acabe Nya- decia Rin que venia con dos platos de comida de los cuales al ver el contenido abrimos los ojos como platos, todo lo que hizo debería ser un desastre completo pero para nuestra sorpresa habia un platillo perfectamente hecho de pollo frito y ensalada, pero… ni siquiera tenia pollo… como lo…

-Es Rin, Hanayo no le busques lógica- decia la pelirroja mientras comenzaba a comer el platillo que en cuanto le dio el primer mordisco sus ojos brillaron contra su voluntad –Rin….. esto esta….

-Delicioso, lo se- le dije a la peli roja que asintió rápidamente aun con el bocado en la boca

-Pagaria por comer esto de nuevo!- decia la pelirroja mientras que ahora parecia ser igual de animada que Rin por la comida

-Lo siento pero no trabajo cocinando Nya- decia Rin con un tono burlon

-ESO ES- dije casi en un grito mientras me levantaba de golpe de la mesa y miraba a Rin a cual al verme se sonrojo (probablemente por lo que paso hace un rato) –TU TRABAJARAS CONMIGO RIN-CHAN!-

Esta me vio estupefacta un momento para luego poner un gesto pensativo –Como?-

-seras cocinera! Con Uri, puedes trabajar como chef en mi restaurant!- la peli roja de mi amiga al notar a lo que me referia solo me vio algo sorprendida y con una cara que reflejaba bastante satisfacción

-Es una buena idea Hanayo- alagaba Maki –No lo crees Rin?-

Rin algo dudosa asintió –P-Pero no debes estudiar para hacer eso?-

-Para ser profesional si, pero si no tienes alguna otra ambicion en ese aspecto esta completamente bien- hablo Hanayo pues ella debía de saber de esos temas

-Entonces trabajare con Kayocchin?- pregunto algo confundida por lo que Maki y yo asentimos a la vez y vimos como la pequeña neko sonreía de felicidad

-VIVA!-

.

.

.

.

-Oye Kayocchin….- susurraba Rin por la habitación –Estas dormida?-

Desde que Rin llego ella dormia en la cama y yo en un futon en el suelo ya que como no se podia mover era necesario que yo la ayudara con todo

-Ahora lo estoy- dije por lo alto para que esta me escuchara

-P-perdon si te desperté- enserio me encantaba ver como Rin se ponía timida

-No lo hiciste tranquila- conteste de nueva cuenta –No puedes dormir?-

Esta solo hizo un leve sonido de afirmación –tengo miedo- contesto a lo que yo la vi algo extrañada sentándome en el futon

-Como que miedo?-

Esta trago pesado –S-Se que dije que todo fue mi decisión y todo eso… pero aun sigo soñando el como muero en hospital….- esta rompió en lagrimas silenciosas –Lo he soñado todas las noches-

De golpe sin consultárselo a nadie o a nada me puse de pie y me meti en la cama con mi amiga compartiendo dicho mueble, esta casi al instante se abrazo de mi hundiendo su rostro en mi hombro –Por que no me dijiste antes?-

Esta solo suspiro profundamente –E-Es que apenas y te estabas recuperando de tu problema, sobre que culpabas de todo….. lo menos que necesitabas era que te dijera que soñaba eso… pero desde que me puedo poner en pie de nuevo… desde ese dia las pesadillas se hicieron peores y mas realistas

Solo la abrace aun mas fuerte –Rin….. yo estoy a tu lado….te protegeré mientras duermes- la chica levanto el rostro para verme directamente a los ojos –Si?-

Esta de manera nerviosa asintió y casi de golpe se durmió, tal vez dice que esta bien…. Pero se esfuerza mucho por parecerlo

No pude evitarlo y lo único que hice fue acercarme al rostro de Rin el cual dormia plácidamente para depositar un pequeño beso en su frente, no soportaba el verla de esa manera pero tenia que ser fuerte pues ella habia sufrido mas que yo….

" _Te amo, y te protegeré a donde vayas"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **La siguiente semana salgo de vacaciones, por lo que los caps serán mas continuos y a la vez mas largos, pregunta, quieren que ponga el como fue el coma de Rin? O que sintió mientras estaba ahí?**


	40. Chapter 40

Capitulo 40

" _Dejame regresar porfavor… porfavor"_

Todo era perfecto, todo lo era y aun hoy en dia seguía siendo asi, el por que?

-KAYOCCHIN!- le gritaba a una chica que apenas llegaba a la entrada de la escuela, me abrazaba de esta de manera muy energética mientras que ella solo sonreía de una forma tierna como si viera a un pequeño animal el cual estaba muy contento

-Buenos días Rin-chan- comento mientras acariciaba mi cabeza con un tono timido pero a diferencia del usual este tenia mucha felicidad reflejada en su voz –Como dormiste anoche?-

Solo me separe de ella y la mire con una sonrisa energética –Muy bien, aunque creo que si nos pasamos un poco de la hora, mi madre me tuvo que quitar la computadora para que dejara de hablar contigo Nya-

Ella solo rio un poco –Bueno, sabes que a tu madre le agrado, pero no lo suficiente para dejar que te desveles a las 4 de la mañana- contesto bromeando mientras que yo solo puse una mirada calida fuera de cualquier humor, aunque tenia cierto gesto de dolor lo cual noto –Te duele de nuevo la espalda?

-No es nada jeje- hace tiempo que me dolia la espalda de una manera horrible o alguna extremidad del cuerpo pero solo era de vez en cuando - pero volviendo a lo anterior,De que hablas? Mi madre te ama, inclusive no tiene problema con que seamos Novias- dije en forma divertida mientras que Hanayo solo sonrio y se sonrojo como extra

Después de eso solo nos dispusimos a irnos a nuestro salón no si antes esperar a nuestra malhumorada favorita y actualmente mi mejor amiga pues Kayocchin se graduo de ese puesto y ahora es mi novia jejeje

Las clases empezaron sin contratiempos después de que llegamos al salón de clases, aunque eso si, muchas chicas del lugar simplemente nos felicitaron de una manera abrumadora por haber ganado el Love Live, quien lo diría? Ahora eramos las chicas mas populares de Otonokiza….No, eramos lo mejor en todo Japon y ademas con esa propuesta extraña de ir al domo en estados unidos esto cada vez era mejor, podría bailar y cantar con mis amigas de Muse una vez mas antes de que se separara

Esta es mi vida, Soy Rin Hoshizora, tengo 15 años de edad, y ahora mismo soy la chica mas feliz que existe

-GANAMOS EL LOVE LIVE!-

Asi es, hace menos de unos días nosotras habíamos triunfado de manera arrasadora en el love live obviamente, pues habíamos vencido a las mejores solo al empezar las primeras rondas, fue una suerte y uno de los mejores recuerdos que tendremos

Tenemos logros… de los mas grandes a los que alguna vez pudimos aspirar

-Ahora si me las pagas Rin!-

-Espera nicocchi, no le hagas nada!

Que digamos le habia jugado una pequeña broma a Nico-chan antes de que esta se fuera de la escuela por ultima vez dejándola casi empapada y con un enojo latente por asesinarme o como lo quieran llamar

Tengo a mis amigas…. A las mejores que nunca tendre

En una gran ventana en nuestra habitación dos siluetas estaban recargadas una sobre la otra viendo el maravilloso paisaje que probablemente sea la única vez que podamos ver

-Estados unidos es…..-

-Genial- complete la frase de mi novia la cual solo tenia su pijama color amarilla mientras que por mi parte tenia mi pijama color negra con un gorro de gato en esta

Me recargue en el hombro de mi amiga con la intención de sentirla –Estas calida Kayocchin..-

Pero algo me hizo salir de mi sueño…

De golpe solo me separe de mi novia cayendo al suelo con un dolor increíble e insoportable el cual invadia mi pecho de una manera abrumadora –AAAH!- grite mientras simplemente con mis dos manos tomaba mi pecho fuertemente, el dolor era comparado como si te sacaran el corazón pues de ahí venia dicho dolor

-RIN-CHAN?! QUE TE PASA!- me grito la chica poniéndose a mi lado con la intención de ayudar, esta miraba hacia todos lados de la habitación como buscando algo mientras que yo aun en el suelo me encontraba sufriendo de una manera increíble sin poner atención a nada

"Esta teniendo un ataque cardiaco!, Los desfibiladores AHORA!"

"Señor y señora Hoshizora….. esto…..esto puede volver a repetirse, y no dire que no me duele decirles esto, pero ella solo sufrirá de una manera aun peor si la seguimos manteniendo en este estado…existe la posibilidad de desconectar…."

"NO, DEBE HABER ALGO, ELLA DESPERTARA"

Esas voces resonaron continuamente en mi cabeza pero en cuanto estas desaparecieron el dolor se disipo como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, vi a mi pecho sorprendida el como verlo pero este se sentía completamente normal por lo que me sente

"Que fue ese dolor?" ´pero aun mas me preguntaba….que habían sido esas voces, por lo menos reconoci dos de ellas las cuales eran la del padre de Maki y la voz de mi propia madre

-RIN-CHAN ESTAS BIEN?!- se acerco Kayocchin a mi con una mirada asustada mientras que yo tontamente y sin mirarla asentí

-C-creo que estoy bien- conteste mas como una pregunta que dando una respuesta clara

La chica parecio tener un cara de alivio pero que no dejaba de preocuparse pero a la vez esta se veía triste como si supiera algo que la pusiera en ese estado

De nueva cuenta sentí una presión inmensa en mi cuerpo pero menos intensa aunque eso no restaba de que era muy dolorosa esta de nueva cuenta acompañada con nuevos sonidos mientras cerraba los ojos

"Esta convulsionándose, traigan los analgésicos ahora!" "Ya han pasado Tres meses señor Hoshizora, usted debe de entender que…."

"QUE ES ESTO?"

-K-Kayocchin, no te preocupes….- menti mientras solo abria un ojo con mucha dificultad y aun sosteniendo mi pecho con una fuerza inmensa, aunque ya no sentía dolor, por lo menos no tanto, para mi sorpresa Hanayo me veía con una expresión sombria una que fácilmente diría que era como si no tuviera alma, no era hostil pero tampoco era amigable

-Ya veo…..- susurro para ella misma –Se acabo el tiempo….

Al verla no pude evitar sentir como si me ocultara algo…. Pero me preocupaba su expresión –Hanayo esta bie….-

-Rin….- esta se abrazo de mi mientras que yo aun seguía en el suelo sentada –Perdoname…. Perdoname en serio…

-Que?- pregunte tontamente –Por que?

-Por mentirte todo este tiempo….. y por esto…- en un reflejo la chica se alejo de mi lentamente para mirarme fijamente pero esta mirada era completamente llena de pena como si no quisiera hacer algo o como si eso le pusiera triste –Pero….. la hora a llegado-

Sin mas la chica solo levanto su mano con su dedo índice apuntando hacia mi señalándome, para luego acercarlo y a mi y con el tocar mi pecho

-KYAAAA!- un tipo de corriente eléctrica recorrio todo mi cuerpo mientras que sentía como este ardia por dentro, normalmente eso me habría dado miedo sin duda alguna, el como un toque fue capaz de hacerme sentir un inmenso dolor en todo mi cuerpo, pero otra cosa acaparaba todo mi miedo

El suelo y la habitación se empezaron a distorsionar como si estos solo fluyeran como agua pues su forma solida se habia perdido, pero enfrente de mi estaba una Hanayo, esta con una mirada completamente apenada pero que parecia decirme "Se acabo" de la manera mas hostil posible

-Rin….. te deje vivir en este sueño lo suficiente, por lo menos queria que lo vieras, que vieras como hubiera sido una vida si no hubieras tomado aquella decisión- dijo Hanayo con un tono que no reflejaba sentimiento alguno lo cual solo hizo que mi piel se pusiera de gallina

-D-De que hablas?- pregunte entre quejidos por el intenso dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo pero en especial en mi pecho –Q-Que paso con la habitac…. AGH!-

-En este momento Rin….. estas muriendo- contesto como si de nada se tratara con el mismo tono, uno que parecia mas frio que el mismo hielo –Solo…. Solo pude hacer esto por 3 meses, has estado dentro de este sueño por 3 meses

"3 Meses?" "Muriendo?" "Por que Kayocchin parece literalmente querer arrancarme el alma con la mirada?" un millón de pensamientos surcaban mi mente en ese momento pero mientras yo hacia esto, la habitación que antes fluia como agua se volvió a formar esta se volvió del nuestro cuarto de hotel en estados unidos en una apartamento completamente normal el cual no reconocia para nada

Casi de la nada el dolor desaparecio, pero no poco a poco, este se fue de golpe como si jamas hubiera estado ahí, fue excesivamente extraño y aterrador pero me puse de pie con una mirada aterrada y preocupada viendo a la castaña que estaba justo enfrente de mi

Mire mi pecho –El dolor….. se fue

Ella sonrio melancólicamente mientras lagrimas caian por sus ojos -Has llegado al final del trayecto- después de decir esto un pequeño hilo rojo apareció en mi dedo meñique para luego cortarse completamente solo, este poco después de ser cortado empezó a deshacerse en el aire, como si alguien lo estuviera quemando, y asi fue hasta que no quedo absolutamente nada

Mire a mi amiga o novia, lo que sea pero en ese momento estaba muy confundida –Kayocchin….que acaba de pasar? A que te referias a todo lo que dijiste antes? – pregunte pero algo sobresalio entre mis pensamientos, me acerque a ella y tome sus dos manos con las mias –Por que lloras?-

Esta solo rio por lo bajo –Siempre preocupándote por los demás antes que por ti, incluso ahora que estamos en esta situación tan desagradable….enserio- luego de eso solto sus manos de las mias y retrocedio unos pasos –Mira este lugar- decia señalando el apartamento –No lo conoces?

Mire a todos los rincones del lugar, pero nada, parecia un apartamento común y corriente…. O por lo menos eso parecia….. –No puede…- en una esquina de la sala en la que estábamos del apartamento vi un retrato, uno muy reciente y que conocía a la perfeccion, de inmediato dándole la espalda a toda la habitación me dirigi a tomar la foto entre mis manos, esta en un marco

En este estábamos todas las miembros de Muse junto a las chicas que se hacían llamar aquors, todas en una foto grupal que sumaban 18 personas, en esta foto el fondo consistía en una gran playa reflejada con la oscuridad de la noche acompañada con la luz del escenario, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue algo mas, en una parte de la foto me vi a mi, y a Kayocchin, una al lado de la otra mientras que una pequeña castaña y una pelirroja se abrazaban de nosotras , una a cada una

Como si hubiera recibido alguna clase de golpe me di cuenta

-Solo te lo queria mostrar

Al voltear de nuevo a la habitación me di cuenta de que ya no era una habitación en perfecto orden como antes, si no que ahora todo habia cambiado de una manera monstruosa, el cuarto se habia vuelto un desastre como nunca , los sillones estaban desgarrados, habia jarrones rotos al igual que platos, bastantes golpes en la pared como si los hubiera golpeado con algún objeto duro como un bat de beisbol o algún tubo de metal

De inmediato todo volvió a mi como si nunca se hubiera ido

"Te lo agradezco Hanayo"

"Te quiero mucho talia"

"volveras a Akibahara jejeje"

"Que te dije de saltarte las comidas Rin"

"Es la segunda vez en la semana que me secuestran!"

"cumplimos la promesa de ver fuegos artificiales otra vez o no?"

"Yo….. Tengo a Talia…. Lo siento"

"MALDITA PERRA!"

"P-Ponte esto"

"Lo logre"

-Kayocchin…- susurre mientras veía a la chica frente a mi –tu no eres ella…-

La chica rio melancólicamente como si le doliera responder eso –Es cierto….. lo lamento si esperabas lo contrario, pero tu vida fue dolorosa después de que el hilo se tenso por 5 años y antes de que te fueras queria darte este pequeño obsequi….-

No la deje terminar por que casi en un golpe la tome del cuello de su camisa de dormir amarilla que tenia puesta la chica y la puse contra la pared de una manera agresiva

-DONDE ESTOY?!- le grite de una manera hostil y furiosa mientras que a la vez temia que la respuesta fuera la que esperaba

-Estas bien….tranquila- contesto –Ya estas a salvo….. podras descansar en este sueño toda la eterni…-

De nuevo no le di el privilegio de terminar su oración por que la lance directamente al suelo, no dire que no, me dolia hacer esto a una persona que tuviera la misma apariencia que mi mejor amiga, pero sabia que ella no era dicha persona por lo que un enojo indescriptible hacia que surgiera dentro de mi

La chica cayo de lleno en el suelo mientras que yo aun de pie la veía con rabia –TE PREGUNTE QUE DONDE ESTOY?! DONDE ESTA KAYOCCHIN?! POR QUE TENGO 15 AÑOS?! SE SUPONE QUE YO DEBERIA TENER 20!- mi tono era exigente de gran manera y a la vez este no reflejaba compasión alguna

La chica se puso se intento levantar pero la tome por el cuello de nueva cuenta esta quedando su mirada contra la mia, una mirada purpura como la de mi amiga que me hacia molestar –Rin….. tranquilízate-

-QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! DIJISTE TRES MESES!- le grite pues ahora entendia todo lo que dijo anteriorente –MIS PADRES! VI COMO MORI MALDITA SEA!

Ella me miro con pena y resignación mientras que aun mantenía mi agarre en su camisa, pero esta no se veía en lo mas minimo intimidada contra mi tono, solo se veía triste –Dije que te tranquilices-

Su tono era mas como una orden que por alguna razon obedeci

-Ahora suéltame- como la vez anterior de nuevo obedeci a la chica mientras que soltaba su camisa y esta se ponía de pie completamente para mirarme directamente –Sere directa, Rin….. el dolor que sentias solo eran del como te aferraste a la vida, los dolores que constantemente pudiste tener en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, pero ahora no duelen…. O me equivoco?- pregunto a lo que yo al darme cuenta de esto solo puse una mirada llena de horror pues sabia que significaba de una u otra forma –los dolores que sentias eran de tu cuerpo real, el que esta haya afuera, con el que viviste tu corta vida de 20 años, ese cuerpo sufre por el daño tan inmenso que tienes-

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta mientras las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos –Entonces…..yo estoy….-

Ella asintió con una mirada llena de tristeza –Muerta….. y que el hilo se cortara respalda eso…. Lo lamento-

-MALDITA SEA!- grite mientras me derrumbaba con unos ojos llenos de una tristeza y desesperanza tan grandes…. Tan….. no sabría ni como describirlos, solo cai en mis rodillas pues estas habían flaqueado y era imposible mantenerlas firmes, lloraba de una manera tan desgarradora que no lo podia contener, yo lo hice por que quise…..yo lo hice por que quise…. Pero eso no significa que yo quisiera morir….. YO NO QUERIA MORIR! –por que….. POR QUE!-

La chica con una mirada llena de pena se agacho para quedar a mi altura pero esta con un gesto cariñoso solo acaricio mi cabello de una manera muy gentil, o por lo menos yo asi lo sentí –Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras….. yo te escuchare…-

Solo la mire pero ya no con unos ojos repletos de ira si no como unos que pedían consuelo…. El mayor consuelo que alguna vez pudiera haber pedido…..

-Quien eres…..- dije en voz baja mientras que ella solo sonrio

-Para ti no tengo otro nombre mas que Hanayo….. solo Kayocchin…- me vio con ternura –De ahora en adelante-

Sonreí amargamente al ver a la chica de esa manera, me molestaba que pretendiera ser mi amiga, pero no tenia mucho que decir en esos momentos, que diría? Lárgate? No, no queria eso, preferiría tener al mismo demonio junto a mi con tal de no estar sola….. si estaba muerta enserio que no queria estar sola –Hanayo….ella esta….-

-Esta viva- dijo la chica –Gracias a ti lo esta-

Aun con lagrimas en los ojos y ahora abrazandome de mis piernas sonreí –Al menos ella lo hizo…-

-Si…-

Un silencio se genero en el lugar, pues no tenia ni la mas minima intención o tema del cual hablar…..era algo triste de verdad, me sentía vacia de una manera que no imaginabas

-sabes?- pregunto la chica que ahora estaba sentada junto a mi lado en el suelo recargándose en el sofá –Siempre es hermosa la muerte, no es como la gente dice… es tranquilizadora…-

-Claro que es dolorosa…..- dije mientras abrazaba mis piernas –Talia…. Mis padres….Mis amigas….y Kayocchin…. Esto solo me ha separado para siempre de ellas

La chica sonrio de una manera increíblemente burlona como si se burlara de mi sufrimiento –Claro que no lo es- dijo segura de si misma –Solo es una manera de vivir, el paraíso funciona de diversas maneras y creeme cuando te digo esto….. en un pestañeo…. En solo un pestañeo en este mundo ellas estarán acompañándote en un sueño que durara toda la eternidad….es hermoso-

-Pero yo quiero…. Yo quiero estar con ellas, aunque sea un solo segundo…. Lo recupere todo en solo un momento, mis amigas….. y mi antigua yo, solo por estar en japon, y ahora se me arrebatara?-

-Asi es como funcionan las cosas Rin…. Tu nunca decides el momento en el que te vas y mucho menos vas a decidir que es lo que dejas atrás….- comento de una manera cariñosa mientras que de nueva cuenta acariciaba mi pelo de una manera cariñosa

-No quiero…. Solo no quiero aceptarlo…. Hay tantas cosas que queria hacer…. Casarme, tener una familia…. Envejecer… vivir como toda persona hasta que entrara en este sueño, pero no queria que pasara – de nueva cuenta empece a llorar como si nada ahora importara, como si todo lo que alguna vez quise hubiera desaparecido o se hubiera alejado de mi de manera que lo hacia inalcanzable –Por lo menos no ….. NO CUANDO AUN NO E VIVIDO NADA!

-Que es lo que quieres exactamente?- pregunto la chica –No entiendo, normalmente al vivir por 3 meses en un sueño como este y luego recibir la noticia no deberías de entristecerte tanto, esto es lo que siempre anhelaste desde el fondo de tu alma, todo lo que te deje vivir por 3 meses fue lo que mas deseabas, como deseabas que fueran las cosas, por que estas tan indispuesta a quedarte en un mundo perfecto….. no tiene sentido para mi, ellas estarán contigo dentro de poco-

-No me importa que este mundo sea lo que mas desee, amo a Kayocchin, amo a mis amigas y amo mi vida- conteste sin levantar la mirada aun viendo al suelo como si este me fuera a dar algo que quisiera lo cual no pasaría –mi mundo no debe ser el ideal…. Pero de una forma u otra yo quiero vivir el resto de mi vida ahí….. Aunque Mi amor a mi mejor amiga nunca sea posible….

La chica rio como si algo le pareciera divertido, pero no solo rio de manera baja si no que solto una gran carcajada como si se burlara de mi –ESO ES!- contesto de una manera tan animada que hasta me asusto un poco pero ni siquiera lo refleje –Mi trabajo aquí esta hecho

-Trabajo?- pregunte apenas con interés

-Quieres una nueva oportunidad?- pregunto captando por completo mi atención y por fin haciendo que mis ojos reflejaran un sentimiento

-Nueva….. oportunidad?-

-Quieres vivir el mundo que tanto amas?- pregunto por lo que rápidamente asentí sin dudarlo ni un solo momento pues lo anhelaba –juras luchar por lo que amas?-

Tímidamente asentí por lo que ella sonrio –En ese caso…. La cena esta lista, debes de comer o no?- dijo de una manera tan divertida con una sonrisa brillaba….. pero enserio brillaba tanto que una luz blanca ilumino por completo mi vista cegándome por completo

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo me di cuenta de que estaba acostada….. mientras que solo escuche una voz a mi lado

-Ya lo se cariño, si, si, dije que llegaría para la cena pero estoy terminando con la amiga de Maki- este parecio oir lo que decia el otro lado de la línea para luego poner un tono triste –Lo se, mi princesa esta tan desesperada por su amiga… pero no creo que ella despierte…. Tal vez ella debería….-

Quise intentar hablar pero como resultado solo termine tosiendo o algo por estilo pues me di cuenta que tenia algo en mi garganta lo cual era lo que parecia un tubo de oxigeno por lo que casi en un reflejo lo saque con extremo cuidado de que no me lastimara

-Cof Cof- tosía mientras por fin me quitaba dicho tubo de la garganta, dicho ruido alerto al hombre que antes me daba la espalda , el cual cabe destacar que en cuanto me vio abrió los ojos como platos –Em buenas noches?

-Hoshizora…..- dijo el hombre apenas murmurando para luego reaccionar –ENFERMERA!

Una enfermera que estaba en el lugar o cerca del lugar solo empezó a distribuir la noticia…. "Desperto, la chica despertó" alguien diría que era algo no tan importante pero al parecer para ellos era seguro que no despertaría

Una gran multitud se armo en la habitación, muchos doctores, otras enfermeras y por ultimo algunos pacientes, todos afuera de la habitación….

Mire al señor nishikino el cual tenia una mirada crédula hacia mi –Entonces… y la cena Nya?- pregunte de una forma alegre e inocente, no creía que estuviera de vuelta…. Pero estaba feliz

De la multitud del lado de mi cuarto salio una persona que entro a dicha habitación, esta era una castaña que tenia el pelo bastante largo, maltratado, y desigual, esta al igual solo tenia un pantalon de mezclilla y por ultimo mi chamarra que por alguna razon llevaba puesta, pero en lo personal no me importaba mucho el que la tuviera puesta en esos momentos, luego le reclamaría por ello

-K-Kayocchin….No te paso nada… grac….- no termine la oración por que la chica se acerco rápidamente y con probablemente todas sus fuerzas me abofeteo

-TONTA!- me grito mientras que se abrazaba de mi con una fuerza tremenda -No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez asi…. No se que haria sin ti-

Por alguna razon que no entendia la chica hizo que todo el miedo que antes tenia saliera a flote, ella me hacia sentirme segura pero a la vez vulnerable ante ella -…..K-k-kayocchin….. Mori…. Yo enserio…..estuve muerta….tenia tanto miedo-

-Bienvenida de vuelta Rin-chan-

-Shhh- escuchaba desde lo lejos –Rin-chan…-

Después de aquello solo abri lo ojos con algo de pesadez los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas pero Kayocchin que estaba abrazandome en la cama solo las secaba con sus dedos mientras esta me veía de una manera demasiado cariñosa –Tuviste pesadillas de nuevo?- pregunto algo preocupada pero con una clara sonrisa que transmitía calidez

Rápidamente negué con un sonrojo en mi rostro por la excesiva cercanía entre el rostro de Hanayo y el mio –Solo recordé lo que me paso otra vez…-

Esta puso un gesto triste –Rin-chan…..-

Iba a decir algo pero de inmediato la interrumpi –Pero ya no mas- comente cosa que al parecer sorprendio a Hanayo pues esta me vio con unos ojos confundidos –contigo…..creo que lo superare poco a poco-

Ella sonrio para luego poner un gesto algo incomodo –O-Oye Rin-chan, me alegra y todo eso…. Pero podrias…..- dijo tímidamente por lo que yo no entendí nada

-Que?- pregunte

-dejar de aferrarte tan fuerte a mi- decia algo apenada pues al parecer desde hace un rato que lo hacia si no es que desde la noche

Casi en el mismo momento la solte y esta sonrio y luego se puso de pie dejándome sola en la cama –Voy a hacer de desayunar, esperame aquí- sin mas la chica salio de la habitación dejándome sola, con esa sensación de alegría dentro de mi

"Espero disfrutes tu nueva oportunidad" una voz resonó en mi cabeza por lo que solo rei levemente

-claro que lo hare- como lo esperaba la respuesta jamas llego, estaba feliz de vivir, feliz de vivir de nuevo…. Después de unos momentos con algo de cuidado me puse de pie pues aunque podia caminar aun se sentían frágiles, después de esto empece a caminar hacia la puerta con solo una intención aprovechar el tiempo que me queda

" _Kayocchin te ayudo con el desayuno Nya!"_


	41. Chapter 41

Capitulo 41

" _Me agrada esta vida"_

Un dia soleado, una actitud positiva y lo mas optimista posible, ademas de que trabajaba en casa lo mas feliz que mi cuerpo lo permitia, el por que?

-Kayocchin ya acabe con los platos Nya-

Por que la chica que amo esta conmigo en estos momentos, en un estado que nunca volvi a creer a ver

Una chica de cabello corto peli naranja y una quemadura pequeña en la mejilla derecha extendiéndose un poco por el cuello apareció por la puerta del balcón en el cual se supone que estaba, tendiendo la ropa de las dos para que el sol las secara

Pero lo que me alegraba no era que ella estuviera conmigo…. O bueno si lo hacia pero habia algo mas importante, la chica habia llegado corriendo como si de nada se tratara, creeran que han pasado 8 meses desde que Rin despertó de su coma después de esos acontecimientos tan devastadores, la chica a los 3 meses pudo ser capaz de ponerse de pie apenas, 5 meses después pudo por fin caminar con lentitud y cuidado pero ya con fluidez, pero ahora después de tanto tiempo en este mes la chica podia caminar y correr (no en gran medida pero lo suficiente para desempeñar un esfuerzo como un partido de algun deporte pues era propensa a cansarse mucho mas rápido) sin problema alguno ademas de que sus fuertes dolores o incomodidades se habia desvanecido por completo como si nunca hubieran existido

Algo de lo mas curioso fue lo que paso con Rin y su estancia en mi hogar, sus padres al ver que ya caminaba completamente bien decidieron llevársela pues estos accedieron a que la chica viviera conmigo para que la cuidara, ademas de que sus padres tenían completa confianza en que Talia regresaría y cumpliría su promesa de vivir con mi amiga en Akibahara, lo cual para ellos era una solución muy buena tanto para la felicidad de mi amiga como para su vida en general, lo chistoso fue que en cuanto dijeron que se fuera con ellos en lo que esperaba a Talia la chica solo negó y dijo con toda seguridad "Vivire con Kayocchin en lo que eso pasa"

Y asi fue como de tener a una paciente que cuidar pase a tener a la mejor compañera de cuarto que pudiera desear ademas de una de las mejores cocineras que conozco, la chica hacía apenas 2 semanas que empezó su trabajo en mi restaurant por sus insistencias que decían "Si puedo" "Ya estoy bien mira" "Oye enserio me aburro de estar aquí encerrada" , tanto que la deje que participara, pero para mi sorpresa con tan poco tiempo ella parecia ser mas la jefa de Ury y eso que se supone que el es el jefe de la cocina, chistoso no? ademas cabe resaltar que mi restaurant se ha vuelto mucho mas popular en la ultima semana probablemente gracias al trabajo de los dos chefs que tenia ahora….. estaba feliz de que mi negocio prosperara, pero estaba aun mas feliz de que mi amiga lo disfrutara, ella parecia divertirse mucho en la cocina con todo lo que pasaba en ella, simpatizo mucho con Kaito, Hana y Ury pues ahora eran compañeros de trabajo y disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga osea yo

-Esta bien- respondi con una sonrisa a la chica que solo se sonrojo pero esta con su expresión de felicidad normal –Puedes ver la t.v. o hacer algo que quieras, en un rato veremos algunas películas que rente y por ultimo iremos a supervisar el restaurant en la noche pues Kaito y Ury tienen compromisos con la universidad y se tomaran el dia por lo que nos tocara ir

La chica solo puso una carita de gato feliz –Que bueno! Ya se van a graduar esos dos y todo gracias a ti Kayocchin- Kaito y Ury desde un principio eran mas chicos que nosotras al igual que Hana, se que es raro contratar personal menores de 20 años para atender mesas pero es aun mas extraño hacerlo para cocinar

Les contare, al principio cuando apenas iba a abrir mi restaurant pensé en el personal, lo primero que vino a mi mente eran estudiantes de universidad con una edad de 22 o 23 años y para cocinar un chef calificado… el problema vino cuando conoci a esos 3, Kaito, un chico huérfano junto a su hermano el cual tenia 12 años y tenia que mantener, este llego a mi restaurant cuando apenas se construia la parte de adentro, el al principio me intimido un poco por su estatura y pelo largo pues parecia un criminal pero el solo queria saber si podia darle un trabajo ayudándome con la basura o cualquier cosa pues sabia que siendo menor de edad no le darían un trabajo con gran paga por lo que buscaba varios

Ury por su parte era un chico que le apasionaba la cocina, el era algo raro e hiperactivo, pero cuando lo conoci solo era una persona cerrada, este tenia ciertos problemas con su vivienda pues el perdio al único pariente que tenia y con el que vivía, por tal cuestión tuvo que buscar un trabajo y resignarse a su sueño de estudiar como chef, no fue de nuevo hasta que llego a mi negocio donde yo sin dudarlo un momento lo contrate por lo que habia pasado, no es que lo haya usado como excusa para darme lastima pero yo lo habia averiguado por otros medios, al principio lavaba trastes pero en una ocasión termino corrigiendo una receta del chef que contrate la cual para sorpresa mia cuando el la preparo supo mucho mejor por lo que lo contrate y con el sueldo de chef fue capaz de estudiar hasta la universidad

Hana… su historia es muy distinta a los otros dos….. ella de niña fue abusada, dejo su casa y huyo, en una ocasión la chica que vivía en la calle me salvo de que unas personas me llegaran a asaltar por lo que lo menos que pude hacer para ella fue invitarle una comida, esta me conto el por que vivía en la calle sin ningún propósito en especial y al ver que era una persona que aun siendo pobre me ayudo en lugar de robarme por lo que me termino por agradar y le ofreci un trabajo aunque esta no me lo hubiera pedido, con esto ella decidio dedicarse de lleno a el negocio pues no tenia intenciónes de estudiar según lo que decia pues no habia acabado varias cosas para esto

Al contarle esos anécdotas a mi pequeña amiga lo único que hizo fue poner una cara de gato conmovido mientras casi mordia una almohada y lloraba de lo emotivo que era mientras acompañaba esas acciones de "Eso es tan… tu Kayocchin"

-Me alegra que lo hagan esos 2- conteste con una sonrisa

La chica peli naranja asintió -Tambien a mi- dijo mientras miraba a mis manos para abrir los ojos como platos y sonrojarse a un nivel Maki –E-E-E-esos son m-mis….- decia mientras débilmente apuntaba a mis manos

Al ver esto solo puse un gesto algo confundido para luego bajar mi mirada a mis manos y darme cuenta de que lo que tenia en mis manos era nada mas y nada menos que la ropa interior de Rin, esta solo eran unos calzones blancos con una carita de gato en el frente de estos, al ver dicha ropa interior no pude hacerme una pregunta –Enserio a los 20 años aun usas ropa interior con dibujos?-

La chica solo se sonrojo aun mas mientras que desvio la mirada con un puchero como buscando una excusa para ello la cual no encontró pues solo emitio un sonido resignado –EL PUNTO ES QUE ES MI ROPA INTERIOR! POR QUE LA ESTAS TENDIENDO NYA?!-

-Para que se seque?- dije en forma dudosa a lo que la chica solo se dio un golpe con la palma de la mano en la frente

-El punto es que no vez la ropa interior de alguien mas!- contesto en forma molesta o avergonzada

-Que tiene que la vea?- pregunte con una cara ingenua a lo que la chica parecio exasperarse mas –Que dirias si alguien mas viera la tuya?!-

-Em…. Creo que nada, mientras sea alguien de confianza nada, no es como si la gente hiciera ese tipo de cosas que odia Umi por solo ver la ropa interior de alguien….. o si lo hacen?- conteste a lo que ella luego puso unos ojos de duda o mas de incredulidad

-Kayocchin…. No me digas que a tus 20 años tu no has..- dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa picara que me hizo entender el mensaje que transmitía por lo que solo atine a sonrojarme, en cuanto Rin vio esto solo abrió mas los ojos para luego empezarse a carcajear tanto que ahora giraba por el suelo –ES CIERTO?! Y YO QUE CREI QUE SERIAS MENOS INOCENTE - dijo con una burla, mientras se ponía de pie, que solo me hizo sentirme avergonzada y molesta

Por lo que solo atine a lanzarle una sandalia que tenia en el pie la cual le dio de lleno en el rostro para que luego esta terminara con un gesto de dolor sobándose la cara –AHORA VETE A VER LA TELEVISION O TE LANZARE MI ARROCERA!- dije completamente sonrojada y molesta con Rin que al verlo solo me saco la lengua en señal de protesta

-Mala….- dijo mientras se sobaba la nariz y se empezaba a adentrar en la casa –Nikki donde estas? Tengo que quejarme con alguien de tu dueña Nya

"Tan raro es que aun sea pura a los 20?!" me preguntaba después de que Rin se habia ido mientras que ahora terminaba de tender la ropa "ESPERA! ESO SIGNIFICA QUE RIN-CHAN YA NO ES….." ese pensamiento me dolio pero por los comentarios de mi amiga y considerando que tenia una relación de tres años con su novia la respuesta estaba mas que clara

No dire que me sentí destrozada pero si me deprimi un poco al pensarlo, el como alguien que no fuera yo la habia tomado…. ESPERA QUE NO FUERA YO?!

"Parezco Adolecente con hormonas alborotadas" me regañaba dentro con un sonrojo y un semblante algo neutral mientras tenia cerrado los ojos

Ya después de terminar de tender la ropa solo puse agua a las macetas que tenia en el balcón y me dedique a buscar a mi amiga la cual estaba en la sala como le dije pero esta estaba hablando con mi gato mientras que en multiples ocasiones mencionaba mi nombre lo cual me hizo tener curiosidad y no meterme por lo pronto

Esta parecia tener un puchero mientras que estaba sentada en el sofá y a la vez levantaba al pequeño animal de pelaje blanco con naranja sobre ella

-antes era linda y tierna conmigo cuando se trataba de regaños pero ahora que crecio se hizo mas estricta y menos flexible conmigo- esta suspiro – ademas de que siempre me regaña por estar jugando, a ella antes le gustaba eso, ademas de que siempre era mas timida y mas adorable- la chica comparaba a la yo de hace 5 años con la yo actual y la verdad me sentí un poco triste al ver que a Rin-chan le gustaba mas como era antes a como era ahora, "Tal vez solo debería ir a mi cuarto y esperar a que acabe de…."

-Pero sabes?- le dijo al animal como si este lo escuchara lo cual no era el caso pues este casi parecia estar dormido mientras Rin lo cargaba –Me gusta mucho como es ahora, incluso mas que antes, ahora no teme decir lo que piensa en su mayor medida ademas de sus sentimientos, de ser adorable paso a ser linda aunque aun lo sigue siendo, también me alegra que ella se preocupe por mi y mi estado aunque tenga que ser estricta conmigo, no se lo podría agradecer mas… me gusta esta Kayocchin incluso mas…..-

Ante esto no pude evitar embozar una sonrisa que reflejaba una gran cantidad de felicidad….. ella me queria incluso mas de lo que pensaba y decia cosas muy lindas de mi aunque yo no las creyera del todo, estaba mas que feliz

-R…..-

-Es por eso que no pude evitar volver a enamorarme de ella- dijo Rin mientras que el gato solo maulló como si a esa ultima parte si le hubiera puesto atención

Después de lo dicho no pude evitar quedarme paralizada en mi lugar aun escondida, con una gran sorpresa pero incluso tanta que mi cuerpo no podia soportar pero a la vez con una felicidad que desbordaba por cualquier lado "Rin….Ella…..ella … ME AMA!" no podia tener pensamiento mas feliz que ese, a fin de cuentas podría ser correspondido? Después de una amistad de la infancia y una separación de 5 años…. Mi amor seria correspondido?!

-Ay, con un demonio, ni siquiera me entiendes lo que digo- le dijo Rin con un semblante algo decaído mientras que bajaba al gato que en cuanto lo solto se fue corriendo a su cama en un lado del sofá

Ya pasados lo que creo que fueron unos minutos reaccione, estaba tan consternada por las palabras de la chica que no podia concentrarme bien en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, pero al hacerlo solo atine a pensar algo que hace tiempo quise hacer "Voy a lograrlo…..Esta vez voy a lograrlo!"

Después de pensar eso solo Sali de mi escondite como si viniera de afuera del balcón por lo que la chica al verme sonrio –Tardaste un poco Nya- dijo para luego poner una mueca algo divertida –Sigues enojada por lo que te dije?-

Ignorando cualquiera de sus preguntas solo fui al estante de donde saque unas pequeñas cajas las cuales le mostre a la chica –Quieres ver películas? Rin-chan

.

.

.

.

.

-Jony por favor tenemos que irnos, el monstruo esta cerca-

La película resonaba en la sala que estaba a oscuras mientras que solo comia algunas palomitas sentada en el sofá y viendo la televisión frente a mi pegada a la pared, la película era de "Terror" y lo digo asi por que no me daba nada de miedo, era entretenida pero no podría asustar a nadi….

-Esta llegando por el otro lado Nya!- decia en un tono exasperado la chica de pelo naranja corto a mi lado en el sofá pero esta casi comiéndose las uñas con la película, tanto miedo tenia que incluso me dio su comida por que perdio el apetito, se imaginan que tan miedosa era Rin para las películas?

Al ver el estado de mi amiga solo pude cuestionarme si estuvo bien la película que elegi

-AAAH!- gritaron en la película en una escena de sorpresa

-KYAAA!- la chica de pelo naranja lo único que hizo fue saltar de su lugar hacia mi para de lleno abrazarce de mi torso con lagrimas en la comisura de los ojos

"Si, elegi la película correcta" pensé con algo de maldad en mi interior mientras veía como la chica se abrazaba por completo de mi para luego empezar a tranquilizarce poco a poco

-Te dio miedo?- le pregunte con evidente burla en mi tono el cual al parecer no noto pues esta solo asintió mientras parecia calmarse pero aun abrazada de mi

-U-Un poco-

No fue hasta que llegamos a la escena final, la típica escena donde todo salia bien y el protagonista y su pareja como en todas las películas de este tipo salían vivos y llegaban a la escena de amor

Tengo que decirlo a mi me gusta la ternura y el romance pero todas las frases y cosas que aparecieron en esa escena fueron tan…. Falsas, decían cosas que parecían que ni los actores se creían hasta que llegaron a la parte del beso

"Rin-chan ya se debe haber aburri…"

-Que lindo!- decia con emoción la peli naranja mientras mantenía su mirada fija en la televisión lo cual era bastante divertido y extraño a la vez, se suponía que ella se dormia con esas cosas pero al parecer era otro aspecto que cambio de ella a lo largo de los años

La película acabo para casi de inmediato encender las luces mientras que la neko comentaba que tan "Buena" y "Aterradora" era la película cosas que al escucharlas solo sonreí nerviosamente por el gusto tan raro que tenia mi amiga

-En fin- dije poniéndole fin a la platica de la pelinaranja –Nos tenemos que ir- esto lo dije mientras me ponía mi abrigo color piel pues ahora que lo pensaba estábamos en invierno, casi juraría que el invierno fue cuando Rin llego de nuevo a Japon y para mi nunca se habia ido o por lo menos no lo sentí

-Si- contesto mientras tomaba al igual su abrigo color café chocolate y luego una bufanda color roja alrededor del cuello –deberiamos irnos

Al decir esto las dos salimos del departamento cerrando con llave y luego llendo al elevador para bajar hasta el primer piso donde sin mucho que decir salimos en direccion a la calle, en la calle estaba nevando muy sutilmente por lo que era bastante hermoso a la vista

A los pocos minutos de caminar Rin empezó a soplar en sus manos juntas para tomar calor pues al parecer habia olvidado sus guantes –Es linda la nieve pero no me gusta mucho el frio- comento de manera divertida mi amiga a lo que solo sonreí y atine a quitarme el guante izquierdo para dárselo

-Ten- le dije mientras lo extendia hacia ella

Esta solo negó –no, es mi culpa por olvidarme de mis guantes nya-

Solo rei un poco ante las ocurrencias de mi amiga –Tengo una idea para conseguir calor, solo ponte el guante-

La chica algo dudosa asintió para luego ponerse dicho guante –y ahora que? Las dos solo tenemos un guante, que pasa con la otra mano?-

Sin consultárselo solo tome su mano desnuda con la mia que al igual no tenia guante por lo que esta se sonrojo de golpe

-Q-Que haces kayocc…-

-Asi podemos tomar calor- le dije mientras sonreía a lo que ella me vio aun con el sonrojo –Tomadas de la mano podemos mantenernos calientes-

Al decir esto la peli naranja solo sonrio tiernamiente con un sonrojo en el rostro que lo adornaba lindamente para luego asentír

Caminamos lentamente, me sentía tan feliz…. Estaba mas que decidida a estar con Rin lo único que en un principio me lo impedia era desconocer los sentimientos de la chica, pero ahora que lo sabia no podia resignarme simplemente a mantenerme alejada o como su simple amiga, fui cobarde mucho tiempo pero ya no mas, no de nuevo, incluso aunque tuviera que enfrentar a sus padres que me odiaban en estos momentos, lo haria, queria poder despertar con ella en las mañanas, vivir los días junto a ella e ir a dormir a su lado sabiendo que el proceso se repetiría, nada podia arruinarlo….. o si?

Llegamos a las afueras del restaurant pero apenas lo hicimos la chica bruscamente solto mi mano como si la molestara, ante esto solo me sentí confundida, por que solto mi mano?

La campana de la puerta de mi restaurant sono para que de inmediato una figura saliera disparada contra Rin, abrazandose de esta con mucho cariño mientras que la Neko no reacciono muy bien pues se quedo en shock mirándome

- _RINI TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **El final esta cerca nwn/**

 **Pd1 : Quieren que como cap extra les cuente todos los caminos alternativos que pense para la historia? ( del fic que quieran xd)**

 **Pd2: les gustaria que les siga recomendando musica para escuchar o lo dejo en blanco? (Igual para todos los fics)**

 **Hasta la proxima nwn/**


	42. Chapter 42

Capitulo 42

 _"A quien pertenece mi corazón?"_

-T-Talia?- pregunte de manera alertada mientras que dicha peli negra se abrazaba de mi justo afuera del restaurant de Hanayo donde probablemente me habia estado esperando un buen rato, estaba feliz de ver a la chica pero….

Levante la vista por encima del hombro de Talia para ver a Kayocchin solo mirando la escena con un semblante deprimido mientras que la mano al desnudo que antes entrelazo con la mia la guardaba en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo color café

Al ver esto juro que lo único que quise hacer fue volver a tomar su mano pero sabia que no era lo correcto y menos con Talia aquí

-Rini te extrañe tanto!- decia mientras aun me sostenia en un abrazo y daba leve brincos de alegría los cuales me hacían sentirme extraña, la chica se separo de inmediato para ver mis pies y taparse la boca con una gran emoción –Y puedes caminar! Puedes hacerlo!- dijo la chica como si al igual que todos hubiera pensado que jamas volveria a pasar aquello

-Jejeje, y-yo también te extrañe- me sentía como la peor persona del mundo, como le podría decir que en cierto momento solo desee que ella se tardara lo mas posible para poder estar mas tiempo con la castaña, de nueva cuenta mire a la castaña que solo tenia una sonrisa algo falsa y unos ojos que reflejaban tristeza –T-Todo es gracias a Kayocchin-

Lo que paso despues fue algo que literalmente casi hace que se me caiga la mandibula del ver aquella escena

La peli negra volteo a ver a Hanayo pero mi novia no tenia un semblante para nada amigable, era mas que nada como si le hubieras dicho "Mira aquí esta la persona que odias por alguna razon que yo desconozco"

Talia con un gesto casi asesino en su rostro se acerco a Hanayo para luego… dar una reverencia?

Tanto Kayocchin como yo nos vimos tan sorprendidas por el comportamiento de mi novia hasta que esta se levanto –Gracias Koizumi, por cuidar de Rini todos estos meses- dijo quitándole el antiguo "Hanayo-chan" que le dedicaba a mi amiga de la infancia

-N-No tienes por que agradecerme- contesto Hanayo nerviosa, pero no en su típico estado timido si no que mas que nada era como si tuviera temor de lo que pudiera resultar de esa escena

-Es cierto, no tengo que- contesto fríamente talia –al fin y al cabo es tu culpa que todo pasara-

Casi en un movimiento tome el hombro de Talia y la jale para que retrocediera de su proximidad con Hanayo –TALIA!- le reclame a lo que la chica ni conmigo dejo su semblante frio

-Que? Solo dije la verdad- contesto de manera arrogante para luego ver a Hanayo –O me equivoco?-

-No fue culpa de nadi…-

-Si, fue mi culpa- contesto Hanayo de manera humilde y bajando la mirada, esto no me gustaba en lo mas minimo, la castaña apenas hace unos pocos meses que habia superado aquella culpabilidad de lo que paso y no queria que bajo ninguna circunstancia volviera a empezar con eso –Lo que le paso a Rin-chan fue mi culpa, pero al menos yo estuve a su lado verdad?-

Talia solo apretó los puños fuertemente para tragarse todo su enojo y sonreir -Entonces estas enterada del acuerdo que tengo con sus padres verdad?- pregunto arqueando la ceja de una manera que me molesto, siempre supe que si talia se enojaba tenia una actitud muy arrogante pero no me gustaba que lo usara con mi amiga –Rini se ira conmigo

-Si, y no tengo problemas con ello, pero solo si ella quiere- dijo la castaña asintiendo con una sonrisa que parecia mas que nada no de arrepentimiento ni de tristeza, si no una muy diferente, una que decia "Sobre mi cadáver" pues era bastante sarcástica

-Eres muy comprensible- dijo Talia mientras que entendia la burla que le estaba haciendo la castaña, de alguna manera sentía que una guerra se estaba desatando sin que yo supiera nada –Pero claro que Rin se ira conmigo

-Eso espero- comento de una manera sarcástica

-podras visitarnos las veces que quieras-

-tomare tu palabra-

El tono de estas dos era cada vez mas molesto una con la otra y su proximidad era cada vez menos, por lo que hice lo que tuve que hacer

Me meti entre las dos para que estas dejaran de avanzar lo cual hicieron –Quieren parar?!- les dije mientras miraba con desaprobación ambas que solo desviaron la mirada molesta

Mire a Kayocchin –Calmate quieres? ¿Esta bien?

-Exactamente, deberi….- iba a hablar Talia pero de inmediato la mire con molestia

-Tu no le vuelvas a hablar asi a Kayocchin ¿Oiste?- Al decir esto tenia una mirada severa de molestia por lo que a Talia se le paso por completo todo su enojo y paso a tener una mirada apenada que encuentras en una pequeña niña

-Si- respondieron sin ganas en unisonido las dos por lo que yo solo suspire para luego mirarlas a ambas

-Bien, me estoy helando aquí afuera asi que si no les molesta- dije mientras les abria la puerta del restaurant para luego hacerle una seña a ambas como diciéndoles "Entren, mis orejas de gato inexistentes a este paso se congelaran"

Las dos sin poner pero alguno solo entraron al lugar, que al llegar me lleve una grata sorpresa

-Chicas!- hablaba una peli jengibre por lo alto mientras que esta estaba sentada en una mesa junto a 6 chicas que la acompañaban, estas todas eran conocidas, me sorprendio verlas ahí de gran manera pues según lo que sabia solo estaríamos unas horas antes de cerrar pero como es invierno y no son vacaciones no solíamos tener mucho trabajo por lo que creimos que seria un dia tranquilo

-Hola- contesto Hanayo llegando a la mesa con las chicas mientras que yo caminaba en medio de esta y la pelinegra de mi novia que seguía molesta conmigo al parecer pero sin quitar ese sentimiento de felicidad por volver a verme –Es una sorpresa, no avisaron que venían- comento

-Si, sobre eso- dijo Eli algo divertida –oimos que tenias una nueva chef estrella asi que como queríamos verlas decidimos venir y pagar por ello para que Rin gane mas no es asi?-

Al decir esto solo me rasque la mejilla con nerviosismo –En mis competencias ganaba lo que ganaría en 2 años aquí Nya~- dije algo deprimida por el hecho de ganar tan poco y peor aun acostumbrarme a ganar tanto cuando era deportista

-Veo que también traes a la pequeña Talia- ahora decia en un tono picaro Nozomi llamando la atención de mi novia la cual casi de inmediato volteo con una vista normal y amigable como de costumbre

-Nozomi-san, es un gusto volver a verla- contesto para luego ver a las demás del grupo –Es un gusto volver a verlas a todas, perdonen si las salude antes pero estaba distraida y no las reconoci-

-Por que no te sientas con nosotras?- dijo la peli azul sugiriendo una idea que por el momento queria evitar, el por que? Muy simple….. no se si se dieron cuenta pero tanto Kayocchin como Talia pareciera que se quieren matar en estos mismos momentos

-No gracias- contesto Talia mientras señalaba una mesa a lo lejos donde estaba una chica de pelo rosado la cual solo comia en una mesa sentada muy cómodamente, esta era nuestra compañera de trabajo Hana, no se si la recuerden –Estaba con ella antes de llegar, ademas- la chica me miro –Veo que mi Rini tiene trabajo por lo que solo esperare con Hana-chan si?

-Bueno, en ese caso fue un gusto- dijo Nozomi mientras que Talia por su lado se retiraba pero no sin antes decirme un "te espero saliendo"

Eso me dejo un mal sabor de boca, habia dos opciones, una que me intentara sacar del departamento de Kayocchin para llevarme a una casa propia o la segunda que era exactamente la misma pero con el detalle de que en esta me secuestraba para evitar resistencia

-Rin, el pedido- una castaña sacudia un pequeño papel enfrente de mi rostro por lo que yo reaccione algo tarde por estar metida en mis pensamientos para luego darme cuenta que me habia desconectado un momento de la realidad y Hanayo ya habia tomado los pedidos de todas las chicas

Parpadee un par de veces para por fin tomar el papel y luego ver el pedido el cual no era muy grande excepto por cierta parte, casi de inmediato mire a Maki

-Enserio quieres tantos platillos con tomate?- le pregunte mientras que arqueaba la ceja por lo que esta fruncio el ceño

-Si, algun problema?- me pregunto de una forma algo hostil pues en si le habia dicho gorda

-Ninguno – dije apreciando mi vida, para despues mirar a todas en general –Algo mas que les falte?-

Nico alzo la mano –Un plato de ramen y otro de arroz, yo los pago pero me sentiría mal si nadamas nos ven comer- comento la peli negra en un tono altanero pero amable por lo que sonreí pero a la vez me queje

-sabes? Solo me haras tener mas trabajo Nya…-

-Callate, o no habrá propina, Gato malcriado!- me reclamo Nico con una vena de enojo en la frente por lo que solo me aleje un poco pero no sin antes ver una escena que me hizo sonreir mucho

Umi queria regañar a Honoka pero esta era retenida por Kotori, la cual solo sonreía bastante alegre y umi solo se sonrojaba con la insistencia de su ahora novia, no estoy muy segura de que paso mientras que me fui, pero según lo que supe tanto la peli azul como la peli gris terminaron en una relación, lo cual me alegraba pero a la vez me hacia sentirme un poco mal

Mire a la castaña… que es lo que debio de haber sentido cuando ella y kotori terminaron?

Ademas sobre todo sigo sin entender algo del todo, si Kayocchin me amaba por que se le habrá declarado a Kotori? Era algo que en si ya era insignificante pero el ver a Kotori feliz con Umi solo me hacia sentir tristeza pues mis intentos de alejarme solo habían sido en vano aun si esto me alejo hace 5 años….. pero supongo que las cosas pasan todo a su tiempo y su relación con Hanayo termino en buenos términos, pues ahora la castaña estaba sentada junto a ella y el grupo

-Rin- llamo mi atención Eli que por fin me sacaba de nueva cuenta de mis pensamientos para inmediatamente pasar a mirar a la rusa –La comida?-

Casi de inmediato reaccione para darme un pequeño golpe en el rostro con la palma de mi mano…. –Lo siento, estuve pensando en otras cosas, enseguida se las traigo-

Al decir esto solo estuve dispuesta a irme directamente pero algo me detuvo –Rini!- una voz que reconocia como la de mi novia me llamo del otro lado del restaurant, esta alzaba la mano con una sonrisa bastante linda, llamaba mi atención mientras que alzaba la mano

En un momento me hallaba enfrente de la chica y de mi compañera de trabajo que por razones que no entendia ya no sentía molestia cuando veía a Talia cerca de Hana como las primeras semanas que llegamos

-Que pasa? Nya- pregunte ya mas tranquila a lo que las dos chicas sonrieron

-Quisiéramos pedir algo de comer Rin-chan- dijo la peli rosa mientras que yo asentí para luego ir por una libreta y una pluma al mostrador para regresar en velocidad que casi no se noto el que me fui, despues de hacer esto abri la libreta y tome la orden tanto de mi amiga como de mi novia

-Eso creo que seria todo- dijo Hana con una sonrisa bastante satisfecha por lo que yo asentí

-En unos minutos los traig…- no termine la oración por que una mano se posiciono tomándome de mi camisa de manga larga (La cual venia abajo del abrigo el cual me quite) deteniéndome de que me fuera, al mirar la sostenia Talia, esta me miraba con unos ojos de cachorrito asustado

-O-Oye Rini….-

-Si?-

-P-Perdon por lo que paso afuera… solo perdi el control y ya sabes….. lo lamento- dijo la chica en un tono apenado

-No te deberías de disculpar conmigo, deberías hacerlo con Kayocchin, ademas hare que ella también se disculpe contigo- conteste, cosa que no parecio agradarle a Talia pues esta literalmente hizo una mueca de inconformidad

-Rini….. dije que lo lamento por que me vieras asi, pero no quiere decir que me disculpe con Koizumi, lo que dije es verdad y no pienso retirarlo-

La chica de pelo rosa solo veía como mi novia y yo hablábamos con una tensión que era mas que segura que no era normal, la chica solo tenia una mirada que decia "de que me perdi?"

-En ese caso no tenemos nada de que hablar- dije de forma molesta mientras que me retiraba dejando a una Talia que me miraba expectante por mi actitud tan poco común de mi mientras que Hana no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que habia pasado

"Hump" pensaba molesta mientras que por fin pasaba a la cocina donde nadie me podia ver del todo y donde podia trabajar sin tanto ruido, aunque estaba la ventana donde dejaba los pedidos y de ahí podia ver todo lo que pasaba afuera "Talia….. que le pasa? Por que todos culpan a Kayocchin? " en cierto punto lo entendia pero siendo honesta me seguía molestando.. ESTOY VIVITA Y COLEANDO! Por que no pueden ver eso y dejar que la vida fluya como era antes

El ver como mis padres hacen lo posible por separarme de Kayocchin, la que consideraban su segunda hija hace menos de un año….. el como mi novia tenia una actitud tan hostil hacia mi amiga

"Por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado?" me preguntaba mientras que ponía un pedazo de carne en una cazuela para luego ir a cortar verduras en la mesa de centro de la cocina

"Tan difícil es perdonar?" ahora solo depositaba las verduras en una gran olla la cual llene de agua para de inmediato ponerla sobre la estufa

No entendia a la gente, todas las personas eran tan alegres de un momento a otro, pero solo pasaba algo que no les gustaba y el odio emanaba dentro de ellos acompañados con el rencor, tan raro es que jamas me haya pasado eso?

-ESTAS BROMEANDO?!- se escucho del lado de afuera por lo que solo al escuchar el grito que dio solo me asome por la ventana que teníamos que nos dejaba ver todo el restaurant desde la cocina, la escena era algo rara

Hanayo tenia una carpeta en las manos, esta lo leia una y otra vez con la boca abierta de una manera estupefacta, la cosa se puso aun mas rara cuando Maki se la quito de las manos y le sonrio de una manera muy calida

Dos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente "Que estará leyendo?" y la que era aun mas importante "Por que tengo ganas de extrangular a Maki-chan por sonreírle asi a Kayocchin?"

Pero solo pensando en la primera pregunta me imagine que podría ser, una oferta de arroz? No lo creo, Un cupon para ramen? Un gato nuevo? Tal vez fuera una invitación?

"Tal vez solo sea imaginaciones mia, no debe ser tan importante" esto lo dije mientras salpicaba con especias la comida que por fin terminaba de preparar para luego de eso seguir con mi trabajo con los demás platillos

Enserio que el hecho de trabajar en la cocina era divertido y sobre todo sencillo aunque tardado, pero lo que no me gustaba era que ahora mismo solo estaba en silencio trabajando, por lo menos en otros días tengo a Ury para que oiga todas mis tonterías que suelo hablar

Por fin termine con otros platillos y los deje en la mesa para prepararme para llevarlos pero algo me detuvo, mi celular comenzó a vibrar por lo que lo saque de mi pantalon para ver la razon de que este hiciera tanto alboroto, al ver el numero que me llamaba solo suspire fastidiada para luego contestar y poner el aparato en mi oído

-Ahora que?- hable en un tono fastidiado pero no molesto

-Bueno, ya no me respondes con tanto odio, creo que es un progreso- comento divertida la chica mientras que yo solo la escuchaba mientras que limpiaba los trastes

-No te acostumbres- conteste con una risa para luego suspiro –Que es lo que pasa Sasha?-

Por mas que cueste creerlo lo dire, sasha era una de mis mejores amigas desde hacia un tiempo, claro no tanto como las miembros de Muse o mis compañeros de trabajo pero era una chica que apreciaba bastante, pensar tener una amistad con alguien que por poco hace añicos mi pasado….. pero que decir, la chica estuvo pendiente de mi cuando se entero del accidente (cosa que no se ni como hizo) pero esta como lo habia dicho antes se quizo redimir conmigo por lo que me visito y ayudo tanto que diría que sin querer forjamos una amistad algo….. rara, pues cada vez que hablábamos yo terminaba fastidiada con los comentarios de la chica pero feliz

~En realidad Nada, solo queria saber como sigues, hace casi un mes que no habia hablado contigo~ comento de manera divertida mientras que yo al igual rei

-Eso es por que Kayocchin te mataria si te ve, y me mataria a mi por no matarte si se entera que hablo contigo Nya- le comente divertida pues no le habia mencionado a Hanayo mi amistad con la chica pues que digamos…..la cosa era mas complicada cuando odias a alguien con la misma alma, pero como dije a mi no se me dificulta perdonar a las personas…. Excepto a Suzuki, a ese tipo si lo veo de nuevo lo mato

~Es un buen punto~ contesto con lo que pude intuir una sonrisa en el rostro ~Como sigues de tus piernas?~

-Bastante bien, ya puedo hacer todo lo que hacia antes de estar asi- conteste mientras que me apoyaba en la pared para hablar con el celular en el oído

~Me alegra, la verdad me preocupaba que otra vez te estuvieran fallando las piernas~

-A por favor- me burle –A ti te divertia ver como me caia-

~Eso solo fue una vez y tienes que admitir que caer de lleno con la cara haria reir a cualquiera~

-lo que digas Nya-

El silencio se hizo en la línea, yo esperando que la chica hablara pues era evidente que es

ta tenia algo mas que me queria preguntar lo cual sabia desde un inicio que era pero no le daría el gusto de decirlo

~Ya se lo…

-No, no se lo he dado y no lo hare- conteste mientras cerraba los ojos completamente roja probablemente, juraría que los colores de mi cara se disparaban a la simple vista, pero no me importaba, era de las ventajas de trabajar en un lugar donde no abunda tanta gente

~Oh vamos~ contesto la chica decepcionada ~Solo tienes que dárselo

-Que no!- conteste con vergüenza en mi voz –y-ya te dije lo que significaba-

~por eso mismo deberías de hacerlo~ comento la chica por medio del celular haciéndome sentir mas avergonzada

-E-es que ya no es lo mismo-

Esta solo se carcajeo del otro lado de la línea haciéndome hacer un puchero instintivo ~Claro que es lo mismo, tu lo sabes~

-pero las circunstancias son diferentes- conteste pero esto mientras bajaba la mirada y empezaba a mover mi pie lentamente de adelante hacia tras haciendo que solo me sintiera peor –Ademas…. Ya regreso Talia…-

La chica solo parecio decir un "Auch" del otro lado de la línea para luego volver poner el celular en su oído ~eso… si complica las cosas~

-Bastante- conteste sin animos –Ademas de que mis padres ya parecen querer casarme con Talia con tal de que me aleje de Kayocchin lo mas posible-

~No deberían de hacer eso si no quieren ~

-Pero llegar al punto de eso es otra cosa- dije mientras que ahora pasaba a cubrirme los ojos con mi mano libre mientras que aun mantenía mi celular en mi oído, mis ojos empezaban lentamente a derramar un poco de lagrimas las cuales caian de lleno en mi mano –N-No quiero que me separen de Kayocchin- dije en un tono casi quebrado

Me dolio…. Y me dolio mucho la llegada de Talia pues sabia que eso significaba que el tiempo se habia acabado

~Te ayudare a encontrar un modo~ se ofrecio la chica por lo que yo solo seguía sollozando en silencio en el interior de la cocina ~Despues de todo no te pueden separar de quien amas~

Sasha era la única persona que sabia desde que amaba a Kayocchin desde hacia ya un tiempo o mejor dicho que jamas deje de amarla y a la vez era la única que me aconsejaba con lo que podia, su compañía era muy útil pero siendo honesta no era muy útil en estos momentos pues no habia forma de que ayudara

-S-Solo quiero una vida con Kayocchin a mi lado…- dije aun con lagrimas en los ojos –P-Pero no quiero separarme de mis padres por defender algo…. Y tampoco quiero lastimar a Talia….- mis sollozos cada vez eran mas difíciles de ocultar pero no eran altos pero los queria ocultar como si alguien cercano fuera capaz de oírlo

"Le dije que pelearía, pero no tengo las armas para hacerlo…"

~Tranquilizate Rin~ dijo la chica en un tono que parecia compadecerse de mi ~Siempre hay algo que hacer~

-No, no lo hay- conteste de manera rápida mientras que ahora estaba sentada en el suelo de la cocina, todo lo que habia pasado hoy, parecia que Kayocchin quiso hacer algun progreso conmigo…. Y me sentí feliz, no tenia la fuerza para luchar por ella asi que el ver que ella si la tuviera me hizo feliz, pero todo se fue por la borda cuando llego Talia, esos momentos se convirtieron en polvo

~Entonces vas a dejar que decidan como serán las cosas por que no quieres lastimar a nadie? Rin déjame decirte algo, sea como sea, de la forma en que lo hagas, siempre pero siempre lastimaras a alguien quieras o no, el simple hecho de debatir esto solo hace ver que Hanayo y Talia están siendo lastimadas por igual, Tus padres son lastimados gracias a tus constantes negaciones… asi que entiende esto~

-P-Pero….-

~Elije un bando y pelea a su lado, si quieres ser feliz ve dispuesta a que la gente te escupa en la cara, solo ve con Hanayo…. Tu sabes que la amas, podrias vivir sin ella de ahora en adelante?!~

-No-

~Entonces prefieres a Talia sobre Hanayo?~

-Talia es….. linda y tierna-

~Responde lo que pregunte~

Al decir esto solo trague algo de saliva para sentirme como la peor persona sobre la tierra -No- apreciaba a Talia y mucho… pero no tanto como amaba a Kayocchin

~Tus padres… si te prohíben estar con Hanayo lo haras?~

-No….- dije en un tono dolido mientras ahora por fin lloraba libremente pero sin emitir ningún sonido o por lo menos no uno muy fuerte….. me habia dado cuenta… seria capaz de dejar todo lo que tengo solo por estar al lado de Hanayo….

~Pues deja de ser cobarde y saca ese coraje que sueles demostrar~ me dijo mientras que por mi parte ahora me limpiaba las lagrimas que habían emanado de mis ojos involuntariamente

-C-creo que eso debería hacer….- dije en voz baja pero aun en la línea –Gracias sasha…. Quien diría que podias ser buena dando consejos-

~siempre tengo razon, que te puedo decir~ dijo en tono burlon el cual me hizo volver a embozar una sonrisa muy divertida

-Siempre tan insensible- dije con un suspiro mientras ahora me ponía de pie en la cocina –Eres un poco fastidiosa y difícil te lo han dicho?-

~Dificil yo? Lo dice la chica que literalmente no le puede dar un collar a su amiga de la infancia y actual amor~ cierto, un poco despues que Sali del hospital asisti a la recepción donde todas mis cosas que llevaba en esa noche volvieran a mis manos

Habia una camisa ensangrentada, un pantalon de mezclilla, mi cartera, llaves, lo típico….. pero en entre las cosas habia un collar dorado, un collar que habia recibido el mismo dia que recibi un tiro, era chistoso pues creía que este se habría perdido en el trayecto de ida por la velocidad a la que corri, pero para mi sorpresa ahí seguía entre mis cosas, al principio pensé que debía de entregárselo a Kayocchin, pero cada vez que estaba apunto de hacerlo terminaba por recordar el por que se lo queria dar… por que en ese entonces la amaba, y bueno Sasha cuando le conte insistió que debería dárselo pero me negué pues este seria casi una declaración de amor

-Oh cállate con eso quieres?-

~Bien, pero oye…~

-RIN, CON UN DEMONIO TENGO HAMBRE!- grito Nico desde afuera de la cocina (probablemente desde su mesa) llamando mi atención

-Me tengo que ir- comente a lo que solo escuche como asentia del otro lado

~Entonces hablamos luego, cuídate Rin y has lo correcto~

-no hables como si te dispararan en el estomago, da miedo- comente por el tono que uso fue como cuando me dieron un disparo –Cuidate sasha

Sin mas la llamada se acabo pues la colgué para de inmediato en el fregadero lavarme la cara rápidamente y luego mirar la bandeja de comida los cuales debían de estar aun caliente, me di cuenta de que apenas habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que estaba en la cocina, el tiempo paso muy lento para mi

Ya con dos bandejas en mano lleve las cosas a la mesa de Talia y Hana, para luego con la segunda bandeja la cual tenia mas alimentos dejarlas en la mesa de las musas

Estas de inmediato sonrieron para repartirse sus platillos unas a otras por la mesa mientras que por mi parte algo cansada me sentaba entre Maki y Hanayo

Solo suspire lentamente mientras tomaba mi Ramen de la bandeja y a la vez el tazon de arroz de Hanayo el cual estaba a punto de darle pero algo me detuvo en seco….

-K-Kayocchin?- pregunte pues esta me miraba fijamente como si casi llorando de emoción por mi

-RIN-CHAN!- grito mientras me abrazaba de lleno haciendo que mi mente se preguntara de inmediato "Ahora que hice para merecer un abrazo? "

-E-Em k-kayocchin… que pasa?- dije en un tono algo nervioso y probablemente con un rostro al rojo vivo

La chica se separo de mi, para de inmediato darme una carpeta que tenia al lado –Lee lo que hay dentro, esto es lo mejor que nos ha pasado-

Al abrir dicha carpeta con algo de curiosidad me encontre con algo que me hizo abrir la boca casi hasta el suelo

Todas las hojas eran radiografías, estas de mis piernas….. estas estaban casi….

-Tu recuperación salio mucho mejor de lo que esperaban Rin- hablo Maki con una sonrisa que mostraba genuina felicidad –Rin….. ahora podras volver a hacer ejercicio como normalmente lo harias, puedes seguir haciendo deporte…. Pero…. no es tan bueno como para volver a tu carrera-

-Espera- la interrumpi –me dices que puedo volver a hacer mis rutinas y correr sin riesgo de lesiones o repercusiones?-

-Eso dije-

Casi de la emoción me levante de la mesa y salte repetidamente con un semblante feliz -ESO ES GENIAL NYA!

-pero… no tienes la misma capacidad que antes….- comento Maki con un tono de pena

-Y eso que? Puedo seguir trabajando aquí y a la vez practicando sin ninguna ambicion profesional- conteste de manera feliz lo cual hizo sonreir a la pelirroja –Es la mejor noticia que he recibido!-

-Nop- corrigio Nico cruzada –Aun no es la mejor-

-Eh?-

-El evento de invierno- comento Kotori mientras que levantaba un dedo

-Evento de que?- pregunte sin entender

-Rin…. Muse vuelve al escenario gracias a esta noticia, todas en el Love Live que en esta ocasión se festejara en invierno- dijo Umi con una sonrisa igual de grande que las de las demás integrantes

-QUE COSA?!-

-Una vez mas bailaremos…todas juntas – dijo Honoka emocionada casi llorando de emoción

-P-Pero eso fue hace mas de un año….. como se supone que… ya saben, que volvimos a ser participes?-

Nico suspiro algo feliz con una sonrisa –A mi agencia aun le interesaba el proyecto de reunir a Muse en un love live asi que….. aquí estamos, lo único que les dio luz verde fue que tu te recuperaras, hoy mismo se confirmo nuestra participación

Juro que por un momento quise llorar de felicidad… esto era tan….. hermoso... volver a compartir el escenario con todas… volver a compartir el escenario con….

Mire a la castaña que al igual me miraba

Con Kayocchin

-ACEPTO!-

-Aunque no lo hicieras ya estabas inscrita Jajaja- se burlo Nozomi mientras que yo solo hice un puchero –Pero aun asi nos alegra que te guste la idea

Ahora despues de decir esto me sente en mi silla mientras miraba mi ramen –Bien en ese caso cuanto tiempo tenemos?-

-Un mes- dijo Eli con un gesto algo preocupado –es poco tiempo

-Nos hemos preparado con menos- argumento Maki haciendo que todas las personas embozaran una sonrisa

-Cierto- ahora dijo Honoka –podemos hacerlo

Todas despues de eso asentimos con mucha felicidad, lo cual solo me hizo sentirme como una chica de preparatoria cualquiera que volvia a tener una aventura con sus amigas

-Que tal si ahora nos dejamos de esto y comemos?- propuso Kotori con una sonrisa –Si no se enfriara y Rin-chan se habrá esforzado por nada-

-Si, ademas ya hace algo de hambre- dijo Honoka con una risa nerviosa

-Yo también tengo un poco de hambre- apoyo Umi

Sin mas todas se dispusieron a comer su platillo pero yo solo estaba metida en mis pensamientos

"Bailar otra vez eh?"

Las chicas en cuanto probaron un bocado todas a la vez le brillaron los ojos excepto a Maki y Hanayo que ya habían probado mi comida

- _ESTO ES DELICIOSO!-_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pregunta del millón: Quieren Lemmon? (RinTalia, RinPana….. no les dire de cual 7u7)**

 **Pd: Tu voto no vale Marlon, por si lees esto :v**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	43. Chapter 43

Capitulo 43

 _"Factor…. QUE COSA?!"_

-Ustedes dos!- gritaba una peli negra que tenia una clara molestia en el rostro a la vez que una vena de su frente se hacia presente –Tienen alguna idea…. Tienen alguna idea…-

Estábamos en una sala de conferencias, las 9 integrantes de muse sin excepción alguna, todas o por lo menos la mayoría con ropa casual pero por parte de mi amiga y de mi aun manteníamos nuestra ropa de deporte, la sala consistía en una gran vista hacia la calle ubicada en probablemente un decimo piso, todas las miembros de Muse estaban paradas atrás de Nico-chan mientras que nosotras solo estábamos sentadas frente a ellas como si fueramos unas niñas que estaban regañando…. Y muy fuerte

-Lo sentimos….- dijimos mi amiga y yo en unisonido mientras solo con nuestro tono pedíamos clemencia pues no seria loco que Nico se volviera loca en estos mismos momentos

-NO SIRVE QUE LO SIENTAN!- nos grito molesta mientras que ella solo suspiraba molesta despues –nos han metido en un gran lio!-

-P-Pero…. no fue nuestra culpa Nya- contesto la chica a mi lado mientras intentaba defenderse…. Cosa que de verdad no funciono ni en lo mas minimo

Luego de eso solo Umi por la espalda tomo a Nico del hombro de manera que esta volteo molesta para ver quien la paraba

-Nico, creo que es cierto, esto se salio de control pero ellas no tuvieron la culp…-

-Tu no me vengas con eso!- dijo con un semblante exasperado mientras se volteaba hacia la chica –No solo lidiamos con su problema, también tu y Kotori son un gran problema- dijo mientras las señalaba a ambas

-QUE?!- gritaron las dos en unisonido mientras que las demás miembros de Muse solo quedaban en silencio asintiendo ante las palabras de Nico

-Es cierto, también ustedes hicieron un gran problema- comento Maki mientras jugaba con un mechon de su cabello

-No por que el problema de las dos pequeñas sea mas grande quiere decir que el suyo se olvida- comento ahora la rubia con un semblante igual de serio al de Maki

-Apoyo a Elicchi con eso-

-P-Pero nosotras no hicimos…..-

-Claro que lo hicieron!- grito Honoka con felicidad –Pero me alegro por ustedes dos-

-NO ES EL MOMENTO HONOKA!- gritaron todas en la habitación excepto mi amiga y yo que solo estábamos con la cabeza baja esperando un nuevo regaño, pero tanto ella como yo estábamos apunto de estallar de la risa por la situación

-Ustedes dos no se rian!- en el momento nos callamos de lleno como si nunca estuviéramos conteniendo la risa –No es cosa de broma!, tenemos que hablar con la presa e intentar aclarar esto bien?! En especial ustedes 4!- dijo Nico señalándonos tanto a la peli naranja, Peli azul y a la peli gris

-Bien- dijimos todas en unisonido sin ningun animo que saliera de nuestra voz

-Eso se hara…. Dudas?-

Luego de eso Honoka alzo la mano como una niña de primaria que pide su turno –yo, yo, tengo una duda-

Nico al ver esto y por su actitud que tenia solo se golpeo la frente mientras suspiraba, la chica de verdad que estaba entre molesta y estresada –Honoka, cual es tu duda…?-

-Por que las regañas?- dijo con una cara de inocencia por lo que Nico ya exasperada le lanzo la mirada mas fría y asesina que pudo como si fuera protagonista de una película de miedo

-TODO…TODO ESTE TIEMPO…. HAS IGNORADO LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?!- grito la chica mientras que Maki y Nozomi la retenian de que fuera a tirar a la peli jengibre por la ventana

Despues de casi veinte minutos de calmar a Nico todas se sentaron en la mesa que era en forma de ovalo, las cuatro acusadas en un lado mientras que las 5 restantes solo se sentaron del lado contrario, por su parte habia una silla de sobra en el lugar la cual pronto seria ocupada por el jefe de Nico que venia a hablar de dicho problema antes mencionado

-Entonces…. Ya me explicaran?- pregunto Honoka con un tono mas precavido para no molestar a Nico

-Esto pasa- dijo Nico sin animos mientras que lanzaba un periódico al centro de la mesa, la única que se acerco a tomarlo fue Honoka que no tenia ni la mas minima idea que pasaba pues las demás ya teníamos mas que en claro que decia aquel papel

La chica solo empezó a leer normalmente la portada de la revista con un cara de tranquilidad…. Que poco a poco fue evolucionando a una sorprendida e impactada –ESPERA!- dijo mientras nos miraba a las cuatro que estábamos frente a ella sentada

La chica de pelo jengibre de golpe se levanto de su silla y se subio a la mesa para quedar enfrente de nosotras con un gesto muy sorprendido pero a la vez curioso, esta nos mostro el periódico que tenia en la mano para ponerlo enfrente de la peli naranja y de mi con una velocidad sorprendente –ESTAS SON USTEDES?!-

Y efectivamente… ahí estábamos… Rin y yo…. En una escena muy normal pero que a la gente de la prensa les dio por hacer de eso un escandalo

 **µ's Dos de sus integrantes….Otra Relacion Amorosa?!**

Justo como se escucha ese era el titular de la noticia, un titular que si no llamaba la atención de alguien la verdad no se que lo haria

Este venia con una imagen abajo del titular el cual abarcaba casi toda la hoja acompañada de muchas mas pero estas mas pequeñas y estas menos comprometedoras, Estas eramos Rin-chan y yo, las dos estábamos comiendo algo en el parque como desayuno…. El problema es que como comíamos en el pasto tanto ella como yo parecia que teníamos un picnic, lo que paso despues de eso fue que la chica me quiso dar un bocado de arroz pero con la condición que yo abriera la boca y ella fuera la que me alimentara, despues de debatirlo un buen rato acepte y ahí fue la primera imagen

La segunda fue cuando yo solo le rascaba la barbilla a Rin y esta tenia una expresión muy gatuna en su rostro, pero en si…. Ahora que lo pensaba si se podia malinterpretar…

La ultima y la que es la que causa todo este revuelo…. La escena en la que Rin-chan y yo parecíamos que nos íbamos a besar…. No crean que eso en verdad iba a pasar….. lo que paso fue que se me metio algo al ojo y la chica en un intento de ver que era se acerco a mi, lo tomaron de un angulo que literalmente parecia que estábamos apunto de besarnos…esto era malo para la reputación de la agencia

Todas estas imágenes se tomaron hacia ya dos semanas desde que Rin fue dada de alta por completo de su rehabilitación, las chicas se reunian para entrenar todos los días sin falta, incluso parecia que nunca hubiéramos dejado el baile lo cual nos hacia sentirnos bien, pero la fama que Muse llevaba como carga ha hecho la vida de todas un poco mas difícil, la gente no puede saber que casi todas están en una relación Gay, por lo que Nico nos pidió que fueramos cuidadosas, pero la fama hizo que los fans y sobre todo los medios se hicieran muy presentes en la vida cotidiana de todas, incluso al nivel de que Nozomi tiene que dormir con Nico para evitar que sospechen de la relación que tiene con Eli de casadas, o que Honoka dejara de verse con Tsubasa un tiempo, Con Umi y kotori supusieron que no habría problema pero para desgracia de todas los rumores de que ellas dos frecuentaban mucho se hicieron virales pero sin ninguna prueba evidente en comparación a nosotras….

Los fans siempre han sabido que Nico tiene gustos algo especiales con respecto a lo amoroso, esto casi le cuesta su carrera en un inicio pero con su carisma lo evito pero con mucho trabajo, el problema era que Nico una vez pudo proteger su reputación y hacerla respetar, pero ahora estábamos en el mismo problema, ahora poniendo en riesgo no solo la reputación de Nico si no la de la empresa que lo representaba y nos representaba en estos momentos

-Si… somos nosotras- respondi con un gran sonrojo en el rostro pues aunque no me gustara admitirlo me gustaban esas fotos y sobre todo que a Rin-chan la tomaran como mi novia….. aunque fuera solo un rumor

-P-Pero no fue apropósito, alguien nos siguió y tomo las fotos…..- ahora se excusaba la chica de pelo naranja –Lo aclararemos con los medios..-

-Eso es difícil- ahora hablo Maki mientras nos miraba con una sonrisa algo divertida –Ninguna de las dos ha salido con ningun chico por lo que su creencia de que no son gays esta por los suelos, ademas aunque los tuvieran las dos son sumamente gays-

Tanto Rin-chan como yo nos sonrojamos de una manera abrumadora con la intención de reclamarle algo a Maki pero como era de esperarse su argumento no tenia fallo, Rin odiaba a la mayoría de los hombres desde niña y a mi nunca me llamaron la atención por tener la atención fija en un solo objetivo el cual aun lo sigue siendo

-En fin…- ahora hablo Nico con un gesto algo mas calmado –Solo tienen que aparentar…-

-Aparentar?- preguntamos mi amiga y yo a la vez que por alguna razon últimamente hemos estado mas sincronizadas que antes, es como si nuestra vieja amistad tan cariñosa, tierna y predecible volviera aunque las dos nos habíamos resignado a que eso jamas pasaría

-Saldran con chicos y luego aclararan frente al publico su heterosexualidad inexistente –

-QUE?!- ven? Les dije que estamos sincronizadas de pies a cabeza

-Oye Nico no crees que eso es algo exagerado?- pregunto Eli arqueando la ceja a lo que la chica peli negra negó de manera rápida

-No lo creo- dijo mientras nos miraba nuevamente para encontrarse la cara de mi amiga y la mia con una expresión que decia claramente "Ni loca" pero Nico solo arqueo la ceja –algun problema con ello?-

-Si, dos- alzo la mano Rin –Uno, No conozco a ningun chico, Dos, tengo Novia y tres DETESTO LA IDEA NYA!- Esos fueron tres pero era algo que ya esperaba de Rin como de costumbre

-Mismo punto que Rin-chan, no conozco a ningun chico mas que a mis dos empleados, pero ellos ya tienen una relación en estos momentos- comente mientras alzaba la mano con clara determinación en encontrar una excusa del por que no aceptar, sin duda alguna mi siguiente cita seria solo con Rin-chan, y por si se lo preguntan si y definitivamente si… Aun sigo mas que decidida a quedarme con Rin aunque tenga que pasar por encima de sus padres y aun novia Talia… que decir de esta?... Cumplio lo que dijo… se llevo a Rin de mi casa pues mi amiga aunque no cediera fue casi obligada a rastras por sus padres, por lo que ahora vive en casa de la peli negra de pelo corto, la verdad me molesta un poco pero la parte buena es que la peli naranja prefiere salir conmigo muy continuamente, tan seguido que incluso parece que las dos somos inseparables, no tengo ni la menor idea del como lo este tomando Talia… pero la verdad y aunque se oiga cruel espero que mal, que entienda los sentimientos de Rin-chan… que ella ya no es dueña de su corazón y que nunca lo fue

"Ella y tu están destinadas a estar juntas"

Me siento como la peor persona por pensar tales cosas pero de igual manera no me arrepiento de ello… ustedes no se sentirían asi si ven que te corresponden a tu amor y solo ves como la otra parte de la relación se aferra y la obliga a quedarse?...

Interferiria pero Maki me dijo que era mejor dejar que Rin arreglara sus asuntos, que solo si me necesitaba me entrometiera…

-No sean tontas- dijo Nico por fin sacándome de mis pensamientos –Seran actores, no tendrán que preocuparse por algo mas como eso-

-P-Pero yo no quiero Nya….- contesto Rin con un semblante deprimido el cual no me gustaba para nada, a mi tampoco me agradaba la idea pero nosotras nos metimos en este problema por lo que deberíamos solucionarl….

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo un hombre el cual entraba por la puerta….. o mas que adulto parecia un joven de nuestra edad, este vestia un elegante traje con una corbata ademas de que sus rasgos faciales estaban muy bien definidos ademas de que tenia una cabellera castaña un poco mas oscura que la mia –De que me perdi?

Este paso la puerta con una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca para luego avanzar y darle la mano a cada una de las integrantes de Muse las cuales veian expectante al chico emocionado que entro a la habitación…debería ser algun asistente o algo por el estilo

-No importa- contesto Nico de manera respetuosa pero con su ego a flote –Solo estábamos viendo como resolver cierto problema que causamos…-

-Se refieren al que esta en las noticias?- pregunto divertido por lo que todas abrimos los ojos con una sorpresa enorme –Ese problema? Ya se hizo viral ademas de que los canales de rumores hablan de la segunda pareja que la conforman aquellas dos- dijo mientras se referia a Umi y Kotori

Nico solo palidecio un poco –Q-Que voy a hacer- dijo ya un tanto desesperada mientras que el hombre solo sonrio

-No te preocupes, todo va mejor de lo planeado-

Nico solo lo miro algo confundida –Que cosa Jefe?-

-JEFE?!- gritamos todas a la vez excepto Maki que al parecer ya lo conocía

"A ESA EDAD ES EL JEFE?! PARECIERA QUE TIENE LA EDAD DE NOSOTRAS O INCLUSIVE UN AÑO MENOS!"

-Oh lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, el chico era algo guapo lo reconocia, pero de igual manera no despertaba nada en mi ni tampoco en Rin pues esta tenia la misma expresión en el rostro que tenia antes, en pocas palabras Rin solo preferia a las mujeres….

-P-Pero eres muy joven- dijo Honoka mientras lo señalaba debilemente

-Un poco, creo que tengo la misma edad que Maki-chan y que ustedes dos- dijo en referencia a nosotras –Yo era un gran fan de µ's justo cuando empezaban, creo que las empece a seguir desde su primer live de tres integrantes-

-En realidad era el el que queria juntar a Muse una vez mas, es un fanatico de todas nosotras, si no fuera mi jefe probablemente lo hubiera demandado por tantas veces que me ha pedido que lo deje conocerlas, pero solo habia conocido a Maki- comento la peli negra mientras estaba cruzada de brazos de pie

-Si, mi trio favorito era las chicas de primero, me gustaban mucho sus voces, todas eran hermosas- dijo el chico con una sonrisa algo avergonzada, casi parecia que los aspectos timidos de este eran solo con nosotras –Ahora puedo conocer a las dos integrantes faltantes- dijo mientras nos miraba –Un placer Rin Hoshizora, Hanayo Koizumi- hizo una reverencia

Nosotras nos pusimos de pie para luego al igual hacer una reverencia –El placer es nuestro em…

-Hiden Usui- contesto cortésmente mientras que nos hacia una seña a todas las chicas presentes para que tomaramos asiento mientras este también lo hacia

Todas nos miramos algo confundidas por la tranquilidad del chico, en realidad me agradaba pero no sabia que pensaba o por que no estaba preocupado por el simple hecho de que su empresa corria un peligro enorme de tener un problema por nuestra culpa

-D-Disculpe- comento la chica peli naranja mientras alzaba la mano algo apenada –Nosotras no quisimos hacer tal escandal…-

-Dejalo Hoshizora- comento el chico con una sonrisa –En realidad me hicieron un favor ustedes dos-

Al decir esto tanto Rin como yo confundida nos miramos mutuamente

-A que se refiere Hiden-san?- pregunte a lo que el chico sonrio casi aun mas que la vez anterior

-Miren esto- de un lugar donde no tengo idea este saco una computadora para luego abrirla y teclear unas cuantas veces para luego solo voltear dicho aparato hacia nosotras, por la parte de todas nuestras integrantes nos acercamos para mirarla de cerca y lo que veíamos solo nos hizo abrir la boca casi hasta el suelo

 **Entradas de Evento**

 **Agotadas**

COMO?! SE SUPONE QUE LAS ENTRADAS NUNCA SE VENDEN TAN RAPIDO!

-Las entradas… se agotaron?- pregunto Eli que parecia igual de asombrada que nosotras pero esta con un semblante mas controlado

-Si, y todo gracias a ustedes 4- dijo el chico mientras señalaba a Umi, Kotori y a Rin y a mi

-C-Como que por nosotras?- pregunto Umi consternada

-Exacto! Como que por ellas?! Ellas ocasionaron un desastre- comento la chica peli negra con un semblante que decia que claramente no creía en las palabras que estaban escritas en un monitor lo cual no culpo, yo tampoco lo creía del todo –Cuando eso paso conmigo y con Maki todo casi se va por la borda-

-Nico- la detuvo el chico mientras este suspiraba –Los tiempos han cambiado, se que lo que paso hace años fue duro, pero entiende que la sociedad cambia constantemente, la gente siempre cambia de opiniones ademas, tu siempre tuviste gente que iba en contra de tu relación, pero también tenias fans que ya lo esperaban y que te apoyaron o no?

-B-Bueno si, pero…-

-Lo mismo pasa con el RinPana y KotoUmi- Como nos llamo?! –Ellas tienen mucha gente que suele quererlas juntas, siempre les han gustado las parejas entre los integrantes de las bandas, aun si estos son mujeres o hombres, pero la gran diferencia es que Muse gano mucha mas popularidad contigo Nico ya que eres una idol que fue reconocida globalmente, la gente anhelo mas a Muse y a sus integrantes a la vez que las empezaban a emparejar unas con otras aunque estuvieran separadas, lo cual es de mi agrado, el ultimo factor es que la gente ya no detesta la gente con ese tipo de orientación por lo que no hay nada de que preocuparse-

-Entonces toda esa gente que compro los boletos fue por….-

-Asi es Nozomi, Es por que quieren ver a Muse bailar de nuevo en su mayoría y la otra minoría van por la fijación en las parejas….. en pocas palabras los rumores de sus relaciones solo nos dieron mas prestigio y fama por lo que el concierto será un éxito en cuestión de gente-

-No sabia que teníamos ese tipo de fans- comento la peli gris con una sonrisa nerviosa –Pero aun asi nos apoyan asi que creo que no importa-

-Entonces no hay problema en que Rin y yo hayamos sido captadas asi?- pregunte alzando la mano cosa que llamo la atención del chico el cual asintió, al escuchar esto solo sentí como un gran peso se iba de mi –Menos mal…. No lo volveremos a hacer- al decir esto el tipo solo sonrio como si de Nozomi se hubiera tratado….. en pocas palabras me dio un poco de miedo

-Al contrario- dijo captando la atención de las cuatro integrantes problemas desde un principio –Quiero que sigan actuando asi en las calles, eso incluso podría elevar los televidentes por el cielo…

-DE NUEVO?! ACTUAR ASI EN PUBLICO?!- preguntamos las cuatro chicas con un tono algo avergonzado y todas con la cara roja

-Si, será fácil verdad?- dijo el chico –Ustedes ya son pareja- refiriéndose a Umi y Kotori – y ustedes tienen un cariño muy intimo de amigas por lo que tampoco se les dificultara mucho verdad?-

-P-Pero yo tengo novia!- grito Rin algo nerviosa pero a la vez como si la palabra Novia no hubiera querido salir de sus labios

-Explicale y ya-

-Em….Jefe una duda- dijo Nico ganándose la atención del chico –Por que solo ellas cuatro? Digo no es que me quiera exponer en publico, pero aun quedan Nozomi y Eli –

-Si…..sobre eso…..- contesto el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa –El que estén juntas ya es noticia vieja desde que Muse salio a la luz por primera vez

Creo que el decir esto solo hizo tener un semblante a Eli que decia claramente "Tan obvia era?"

-Ya veo…-

-Contigo y Maki es la misma historia, pero por otro lado con Honoka y su relación con Kira Tsubasa…-

-Como sabe de eso?!- pregunto Honoka alertada mientras que el chico solo sonrio algo divertido

-Investigo a todos con quien trabajo- dijo divertido mientras que esto solo se gano un suspiro de Honoka, el chico era bastante inteligente a pesar de ser un chico de nuestra edad aproximadamente – pero regresando al tema, aunque en estos momentos eres parte de A-Rise (Honoka trabaja con A-Rise por si a alguien se le habia olvidado), no puedes revelar tu relación mientras trabajes para mi pues los beneficios o consecuencias recaerían en tu agencia y paso de tener problemas con ellos- un punto bastante acertado

-P-Pero por que tenemos que hacer algo tan indecente en publico?!- pregunto Umi sonrojada hasta las orejas

-mmmmm se le dara una paga de los boletos vendidos, ademas de que volverán a bailar, no es mas que suficiente?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa complice o algo por el estilo

"Nos esta usando como publicidad" pensé de inmediato pues no era tan difícil de notar, aunque la idea de hacer pareja con Rin no me desagradaba para nada

-Lo veo justo- dijo Kotori con un tono avaricioso por lo que todas se le quedaron mirando extrañadas –Que? Puedo ser algo avariciosa en su momento no?- ante dicho comentario todas reimos

Lo siguiente que se discutio de ahí, era la formación, los vestuarios, coreografia que todas habíamos planeado antes, cosa que fascino a Hiden … ademas como la misma estrategia se decidio incluir el duo de Kotori y Umi para satisfacer a mas gente, pero como platillo principal por lo menos en mi opinión era la cancion Love wing bell pues ademas esta era con la que se cerraría el espectáculo, se decidio que yo seria la acompañante de Rin al igual para intentar satisfacer a los fans, pero a mi eso no me importaba mucho….. solo esperaba poder bailar junto a Rin y que fuera un hermoso momento

La noche habia caído….. de una manera abrumadora, cuando salimos del edificio ya hacia mucho frio ademas de que las estrellas andaban libres por el cielo abarcando este en su totalidad

Las chicas se despidieron una a una de nosotras mientras que se iba por su camino hasta que por fin quedamos solas, la chica y yo tendríamos que tomar un Taxi hasta mi restaurant del cual nos separaríamos para ser capaces de ir a nuestras respectivas casas, Talia rento un apartamento cercano a mi restaurant para evitar que Rin tuviera mucho camino por recorrer, literalmente solo estaba a unas calles de el lugar

Rin caminaba a mi lado por la calle completamente desolada, esta con una expresión neutra en su rostro como si pensara en otra cosa, pero por mi parte solo me detuve a ver su rostro, en especial una parte, la cicatriz que se formo de la quemadura en cierta parte de su mejilla y bajaba un poco por su cuello, esa marca era un recordatorio constante del como amaba a esa persona y del como era que jamas podría vivir sin ella… Eso era lo que representaba esa cicatriz mientras que esta a la vez solo me recordaba la culpa pero no dejaría que esta predominara en mi… Si Rin-chan no lo quiere asi no me sentiré culpable

De pronto escuche como el sonido de un celular resonaba cerca de mi, mas exactamente del abrigo que Rin llevaba en estos momentos, esta saco su celular y pude notar que por un momento la peli naranja tuvo una mirada triste para de inmediato colgar a la persona que le llamaba para de inmediato guardar su celular …. Aunque podría jurar que el nombre de la persona que llamaba era Talia…..

-Oye Kayocchin….- por fin la chica emitio un pequeño dialogo despues del camino que recorrimos durante minutos

-S-Si?- pregunte algo nerviosa por la expresión de mi amiga que era bastante neutra, la peli naranja miro al cielo estrellado con una cara que no reflejaba nada

 _-Como le dirias a alguien que se acabo?-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La cuenta regresiva para el final de este fic empezara en el siguiente capitulo... enserio que amo escribir esta historia pero es momento de que acabe :,,,,D**


	44. Chapter 44

**"5 CAPITULOS APARTIR DE AQUÍ PARA EL FINAL :,3"**

Capitulo 44

" _Soy basura"_

Los recuerdos son las cosas mas valiosas que tenemos, nos recuerda quienes somos, quienes fuimos y probablemente que seremos pues estos nos forman en nuestra totalidad, yo siempre he sido feliz en cierta manera, mis recuerdos son alegres al lado de las personas que amo o que alguna vez ame, pero no siempre los recuerdos son tan alegres, aveces te lastiman en lo mas fondo de tu ser, hasta el grado de hacerte querer morir o simplemente alejarte

Un recuerdo… un simple recuerdo fue lo que marco por completo mi vida, en que me converti y el como vivi gracias a ello

 _-YO TE AMO KOTORI-CHAN-_

 _-Q-que d-dices Hanayo?-_

 _-Te amo desde que te conozco eres alguien muy especial para mi por favor se mi Novia!-_

Cuantas veces esa escena se ha repetido en mi mente, cuantas veces sufri por años en silencio por el dolor tan grande que tuve dentro de mi

Despues de eso gran parte de mi felicidad decidio abandonarme como si se hubiera aburrido de estar conmigo, desde ese entonces el sonreir era difícil, el decir un simple Hola con cariño era un gran reto, pero sobre todo era complicado vivir con el corazón hecho pedazos de una manera inimaginable

Era como si simplemente Hanayo hubiera tomado lo mas preciado de mi y lo hubiera pisoteado hasta que yo rogara por que parara, esos días llore, llore tanto que ya no soy capaz de recordar cuantas veces me quede sin lagrimas

Kotori una persona amable y linda , seguramente ella seria alguien de la que cualquier persona se enamoraría, pero siendo honesta en esos momentos yo llegue a detestarla, mi tristeza en cierto momento se llego a convertir en ira, siempre llendo en aumento, a veces deseaba que simplemente desapareciera, yo jamas quise que alguien me robara a Kayocchin, ella desde un principio era mas que una amiga para mi y me maldecia por ser tan miedosa al no ser capaz de declarármele

Pero que era lo que me diría?

"Yo solo te veo como una amiga?" creo que jamas la podría haber mirado a los ojos de nuevo, no despues de que la persona que mas aprecio me dijiera algo asi

El dia que me rendi, un dia que la verdad a la vez de causarme una tristeza enorme me causa un poco de gracia, ese dia fue en el que Kayocchin me cuido por un golpe en la cabeza la cual me hizo perder las nocion de quien era, pero lo mas importante es que al ver mi perspectiva desde una persona la cual solo veia a la castaña como una amiga me di cuenta, jamas podría seguir a su lado, por lo menos no si ella me trataba con el mismo cariño, hubiera sido mejor que solo me diera una sonrisa mientras caminaba con Kotori diciéndome que se irían a casa o algo, mientras que yo les daba la sonrisa mas falsa posible , queria que ella ignorara todo el cariño que alguna vez me dio y se lo diera a la persona que amaba, pero si me seguía dando dicho cariño yo…. Yo simplemente no lo soportaría

Todo cambio en estados unidos, ese viaje fue de lo mas largo que tuve, aun recuerdo que fueron como unas 12 hora de vuelo en las cuales no fui capaz de dormir ni un poco, solo miraba por la ventana con unos ojos que no reflejaban vida, en ocasiones cuando suelo sentirme culpable por lo de aquella vez aun puedo sentir como mi celular vibraba una infinidad de veces, cada vez que vibraba solo tenia 8 nombres los cuales reconocia muy bien

Pero ella jamas me envio un mensaje, siempre se mantuvo en silencio o por lo menos eso hizo hasta ya un tiempo despues, el primer dia que pude sonreir con naturalidad fue mi cumpleaños, ella me envio una foto muy divertida de las 3 en una pillamada y digo tres por que también incluia a la pelirroja, en cambio despues de eso los mensajes solo se hicieron mas frecuentes pero sin exagerar, siempre siendo un "Como estas?" "Te diviertes?" "Has hecho amigas?" una diría que con la cantidad de mensajes que solia mandarme siempre los respondería ademas de que cada uno de ellos me hacia sonreir de una manera autentica pero siempre con el sentimiento de vacio presente

Cuantas veces estuve a punto de escribir un simple Bien o un si….. pero siempre me acobarde, fui una cobarde para enfrentar mis sentimientos en cierto momento, los descubri un año antes de que todo pasara, en un año en el que Kayocchin solo se fijaba en mi y en nadie mas, fui una cobarde al no declararle lo que sentía, Fui aun mas cobarde huyendo de ella, por que aunque dijera que lo habia hecho para que fuera feliz era solo una triste mentira para dejar en claro de que en efecto solo lo habia hecho por mi, para no salir mas lastimada de lo que ya estaba, Fui aun mas cobarde considerando el hecho de que jamas pude afrontar mi pasado por cuenta propia

Siempre me sentí sola aunque la gente dijera que un amor va y viene este no era el caso en lo mas minimo, el amor que sentí por Kayocchin nunca se fue en ningun momento solo fue eclipsado, eclipsado por la única persona que llego a preocuparse por mi verdadero estado

Talia, la que en un principio fue mi tutora en los estudios, paso a ser mi compañera de cuarto y con el tiempo mi mejor amiga

Esa chica peli negra era todo lo que podia considerar alguien con quien hablar, era la única que alguna vez estuvo feliz de tenerme a su lado desde mis amigas en akibahara, una persona que no me trataba como la atleta prodigio como les gustaba decirme en aquel internado

-Rini, alguna vez olvidaste a tus amigas?- me preguntaba la chica mientras sostenia mis pies para que yo fuera capaz de hacer abdominales por lo que yo aun haciendo estas respondi

-Para nada- dije mientras volvia a bajar –No creo olvidarlas jamas, aunque- volvió a bajar y subir- creo que ellas les encantaría la idea de olvidarse de mi-

-No creo, Tu solo seguiste tu sueño Rini- contesto la chica mientras que esta vez cambiábamos de posición para que ella quedara en posición de abdominales y yo sosteniendo sus pies –deberian estar felices por ti-

Ante esto solo desvie la mirada con pena enorme –Este….. jamas fue mi sueño- dije por lo bajo, me sentía terrible por el hecho de decirle eso a la chica que literalmente habia hecho de todo para ser la mejor y yo se lo arrebate como si de nada se tratara, me sentía mal

Esta solo se detuvo de hacer abdominales para verme algo estupefacta como si no creyera lo que dije

-Pero entonces…..-

-Lo lamento…. No debi decir eso- dije con un tono avergonzado mientras que intentaba hacer lo mejor posible para no perder a mi única amiga

Esta rápidamente negó con una sonrisa –No importa, pero quiero saber….. cual era tu sueño?- me pregunto a lo que lo único que hice fue simplemente bajar la mirada, me sentía destrozada, solo habia pasado un año desde que estaba aquí y no era para nada agradable el hablar del tema pero lo haria, no podia evitarlo por siempre

-Solo….. queria vivir con la persona que amaba- conteste con una sonrisa de lo mas falsa que pude poner mientras que la chica me miro entre pensa y tristeza

-Y-Y que paso con esa persona-

-Es feliz.-

Asi es….. Si hanayo era feliz no tenia nada que hacer a su lado, una frase que en muchas ocasiones me sirvió como apoyo "Quedate donde te necesiten, no donde te quieran" Hanayo me necesito toda su niñez al igual que yo a ella, fuimos amigas siempre la una de la otra, yo la defendia y apoyaba mientras que ella me impulsaba y alentaba, eramos un duo bastante compartible de cualquier aspecto que lo quisieras ver, pero… que pasaba si alguien mas la defendia y si alguien mas la apoyaba? Yo no tenia nada que hacer a su lado, seria feliz con o sin mi presencia cosa que me lastimaba en lo mas profundo de mi alma.

-…..Yo enserio… y-yo….- lloraba en mi habitación mientras la oscuridad reinaba pero en los brazos de alguien, recuerdo que siempre fue en los brazos de la castaña donde lloraba o simplemente desahogaba mis penas pero en este caso la persona era diferente

-Tranquila… yo siempre estare a tu lado- me dijo la chica mientras me abrazaba, esta era la misma peli negra que me consolaba ya que por razones que no recuerdo termine llorando en medio de una noche, creo que esa noche solo llore por nostalgia

Pasadas unas horas me calme en los brazos de la chica, aunque en un entonces no entendia las palabras que me dedico "Siempre estare contigo" sabia que eran muy significativas ya fueran como una simple amiga o como algo mas

-Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto con una leve risita

-…-me limite a asentir sin separarme de ella

-Sabes….. si la persona que amabas no te corresponde aunque no sepa quien es… pero… debes de superarlo, debes de seguir con tu vida, yo no se nada de eso….. – dijo con un tono algo avergonzado –Jamas e tenido una relación con nadie por lo que no podría aconsejarte muy bien

-No importa- susurre rápidamente aun abrazada de esta para despues de un llanto desgarrador solo reir –pero sabes….. yo tampoco he estado en ninguna relación- comente por lo bajo pero sin ninguna intención oculta

No recuerdo en que momento me habia separado de la chica y solo me limite a verla directamente al los ojos en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, en menos de lo creía nos acercamos con sutileza hasta que nuestros labios se unieron, el beso transmitia algo de tristeza pero a la vez parecia no transmitir nada, fue un beso completamente vacio para mi mientras que para la chica parecia ser el momento mas feliz de su vida, ese fue mi segundo beso y a la vez el primero con la chica que próximamente seria una de las personas con las que pasaría gran parte de mi vida

Poco despues en una competencia Talia se confeso, cosa que yo no fui capaz de hacer pues mi corazón se sentía confundido o mejor dicho se sentía culpable por haberla ilusionado siendo que yo no le podia entregar todo mi cariño, pero esta siempre fue dispuesta a que le dieran golpes, que mi amor por otra persona interfiriera? Ella dijo que me enamoraría, Que me sintiera culpable? Que ella me perdonaría, Que no le correspondiera? Que ella siempre me amaría hasta que yo lo hiciera de la misma manera

Creo que por un momento crei que sus palabras serian capaces de hacerme cambiar, de poder hacer que mi corazón le perteneciera, de hacerme capaz de un dia llegar a la casa de Hanayo para decirle "Hola" sin que mi corazón se estrujara al solo ver su imagen, estuvo cerca de ello….. pero todo fue una mentira, una cruel, brutal y asquerosa mentira…. Le menti y jugué con sus sentimientos con tal de apaciguar los mios, de apaciguar un sentimiento de necesidad, yo queria a Kayocchin pero ella solo gano ser su remplazo.

Me sentía como un pedazo de mierda por hacerle eso….

Pero saben que es peor que hacerle eso?

.

.

.

.

-Q-Que?-

-….-

-O-Oye Rini… n-no me gustan ese tipo de bromas- dijo con un tono quebrado la chica cosa que me hizo bajar mas la mirada

-….-

-D-Di algo- suplico la chica

-Lo siento….- fue lo único que salio de mi boca –Pero… no puedo seguir con esto….enserio….lo siento- estaba lastimando a la chica que me amo, a la chica que entrego todo por mi y a la vez se lo estaba lanzando en el rostro, todos esos años se los estaba regresando como si no valieran nada para mi aunque claramente lo hacia, pero no de la manera que ella lo veia

Solo unas pocas horas despues de salir de la junta donde nos regañaron por ciertas cosas decidi que ya habia dejado pasar mucho tiempo, la cosa cada vez se pondría mas fea y mas complicada si no acababa con esto ahora, por mas que me doliera esto me dolia mucho

La chica me recibió con todo el cariño del mundo, pero a la vez yo con toda la gentileza que pude la lleve al sofá donde le pedi que me escuchara un momento, tenia que decírselo ya, yo no seria capaz de llevar esta mentira mucho mas tiempo pues mi corazón latia por alguien mas de una manera exagerada, cosa que solo empeoraba todo

-Rini…- dijo casi llorando a mi lado en el sofá –No….No me hagas esto-

Su expresión de dolor solo me hacia querer abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero era mas que obvio que no seria el caso por lo que yo no podia hacerlo

-Se acabo- conteste con toda la pena y arrepentimiento –Yo… desde un principio jamas debi haberte hecho esto…..yo-

Esta al escuchar la ultima frase solo abrió los ojos como platos pero no con enojo si no con miedo y tristeza

-Te volviste a enamorar….. de esa persona…..- dijo en un susurro cosa que me hizo hacer una mueca de culpa como si quisiera romper a llorar al igual que la chica –Verdad?...-

-…- no conteste, me mantuve en silencio

-Contestame Rini- dijo en un tono quebrado

-Yo…..- vacile por un momento pero si lo hacia volveria al inicio -…..Si…. me volvi a enamorar….-

La chica solo bajo su mirada ante la afirmación que le di, ella solo queria que le dijera que esto era una pesadilla pero para desgracia de las dos no lo era ni para ella ni para mi… yo solo hubiera querido quedarme en estados unidos y enamorarme por completo de la chica para evitar hacerle esto, no era justo, no lo era en lo mas minimo y lo sabia en el fondo de mi por mas que quisiera negarlo

-Es la misma persona?- pregunto en un tono neutro a lo que yo asentí débilmente

-Enserio lo lament…-

-Te usara como la ultima vez, le daras todo tu cariño y lo tirara a la basura - ese comentario me hizo por primera vez reaccionar un poco diferente por lo que solo mire fijamente a la chica la cual me negaba su mirada

-No es asi…..- dije por lo bajo

-Claro que lo es!- dijo por fin alzando la voz pero no parecia molesta si no preocupada –Esa persona te rompió el corazón en pedazos, nunca fuiste feliz gracias a esa persona que te enamoro para luego darle su corazón a alguien que apenas y conocio, tu le diste todo tu cariño y el solo lo rechazo ignorando tu existencia, ni siquiera te vino a visitar una vez en 5 años!-

-Ella no es asi!- también le dije exaltada cosa que hizo abrir aun mas los ojos a la chica para mirarme fijamente

-Ella?- pregunto atónita, pues según lo que Talia sabia era una persona jamas especifique un genero por lo que ella tomo que me enamore de un hombre

-…Si, ella…..-

Esta solo me hizo una seña que decia tiempo fuera, cosa que se me hizo rara pero lo deje pasar –Espera, Espera- dijo mientras que esta vez solo levantaba un poco mas su vista –Es….Hanayo?-

Ante lo que dijo solo pude desviar la mirada, no me atrevia a decir eso, no podia decirle que mi mejor amiga, la que alguna vez causo mi tristeza, la que a sus ojos casi causa mi muerte y que ahora mismo era la razon de nuestra separación era la persona de la que toda mi vida estuve enamorada, no podia decirle eso….. por lo menos no eso

-…-

-Contestame…-

-…-

-RESPONDE!- esta vez me grito haciendo que yo me encogiera

-Si…..es ella- dije con el tono mas precavido y suave que pude cosa que al parecer no sirvió pues la chica me miro estupefacta como si le hubiera dicho una tontería

Esta simplemente empezó a negar rápidamente –No, No, No, No!- dijo desesperada –Si vas a terminar conmigo es una cosa, pero amar a Koizumi?! Ella solo te ve como su escudo, solo te ve como la persona que la impulsa, sin alguien a su lado no puede vivir, siempre le trae desgracias a quien tiene cerca

-Eso no es ciert…!- no me dejo terminar la oración por que esta rápidamente me tomo de la barbilla y giro mi cabeza rápidamente

-Esto no es su culpa?!- pregunto mientras que señalaba la cicatriz de quemadura que tenia en le mejilla la cual bajaba por mi cuello recorriendo un pequeño camino –Te amo Rini, y yo siempre deseare tu felicidad aunque no sea mi lado, pero también deseo tu bienestar y ese no esta al lado de Koizumi-

Sus palabras herían muy dentro de mi, pues aunque lo intentara negar era cierto, la mayoría de mis desgracias ocurrieron junto a la castaña, los golpes , las peleas para defenderla, sobre todo la ultima que fue una pelea que casi ocasionaba mi muerte

-Mi felicidad es algo que yo tengo que encontrar- le dije mientras que por fin la miraba directamente a los ojos -y esta con ella de una u otra forma

-Pero ella te desecho en el pasado… yo siempre….e estado a tu lado Rini….-

-Yo… no puedo decirte o hacer nada para corresponder o agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi….. por eso lo lamento tanto…..PERO YO AMO A HANAYO!- dije mientras me ponía de pie y me arrodillaba frente a la chica para hacer una reverencia completamente en el suelo - LO LAMENTO! ENSERIO LO LAMENTO!-

Los segundos transcurrieron mientras yo evitaba su mirada y el silencio reinaba en la habitación

-Jejeje…..- rio por lo bajo –Levantate Rini, te ves muy chistosa asi- dijo con un tono bromista la peli negra cosa que despues de levantar la vista esta me veia con una gran sonrisa y lagrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos

Al ver que esta estaba en tal estado solo me puse de pie –Talia….yo….

Esta hizo una seña de que parara aun con una sonrisa –Tranquila lo entiendo… recuerda que acordamos que seriamos maduras por lo que aunque me duela… quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, aunque sea me permitirías eso?-

Al ver el como la chica lo habia tomado solo pude poner una expresión de pena total mientras por fin comenzaba a llorar –C-Claro, s-seguiremos siendo amigas…- dije entre sollozos mientras que ahora pasaba mi mano por mis ojos para intentar secar las lagrimas que salían involuntariamente –S-Siempre seremos amigas

-No llores Rini- dijo divertida –Tu eres la que termina conmigo, no deberías de llorar jeje….-

-L-Lo siento- decia aun intentando parar las lagrimas –P-Pero no puedo-

Esta solo sonrio para de inmediato acercarse a mi y poner sus manos sobre mi cuello con su rostro próximo al mio

-Deja de llorar…..por favor- dijo con un tono bajo pero amable mientras aun colgaba de mi cuello por lo que siguiendo lo que dijo lo hice para mirarla frente a frente –Te ves mas linda si no lloras-

-T- Tu siempre te ves linda- conteste

La chica seguía con su rostro próximo al mio

-Puedo…. Hacerlo una ultima vez?- ante lo que dijo solo pude asentir débilmente

Acto seguido sentí como mis labios se unian con los de la chica, pero ahora la sensación era diferente, no simplemente era un beso, si no que reflejaba una tristeza latente, cosa que me hizo querer separarme de aquel contacto pero debido a que esta seria la ultima vez solo me limite a seguir, el beso no fue apasionado para nada, fue un beso común y corriente que significaba el final de una historia que tanto me habia costado construir

Talia por fin se separo de mi para verme directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa –Bueno….. eso fue algo diferente no crees?-

-Lo fue-

-Oye recuerdas que me prometiste llevarme a ver OtonoKizaka la próxima semana?- pregunto la chica ya con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda y en todo momento aunque tenia una sonrisa evitando mi mirada cosa que era obvia el por que lo hacia –No lo cancelaras por algo tan "Pequeño"-dijo divertida –Como esto o si?-

Ante eso no pude evitar sonreírle a la chica –Te llevare, lo prometo- conteste con una sonrisa triste pero que a la vez reflejaba calidez

-Yuju- salto de emoción la chica –Pero viéndole la ventaja a esto Rini ya no me podrá hacer nada mientras estoy despistada, eso es algo bastante relajante-

-Tampoco tu me regañaras por no cuidar lo que como- dije con una sonrisa

-Ni tu podras hacerme bromas de tipo pesadas…-

-Tu no podras cuidar que no me lastime…-

-Ya solo seremos… amigas- dijo con mas dificultad en esta ultima palabra, era cierto, todo lo que habíamos hecho ahora se habia desecho en la nada

-Solo amigas….-

Despues de aquellos diálogos el lugar volvió a quedar en silencio con dos chicas paradas en medio de una sala con la tenue luz que emitían los focos, era duro el pensar en esta situación…. Era de lo mas horrible

-Q-quieres cenar?- pregunto a lo que yo solo sonreí

-No…..-

-Enserio? Que mal, hice mucho para mi sola- dijo mientras empezaba a llorar por fin dejando salir a flote lo que sentía mientras que yo luchaba por no hacerlo

-T-Tal vez otro dia venga….- conteste con un tono bastante quebrado

-A-Avisame y hare suficiente para ti y Koizumi…..-

Ante esto solo asentí para tomar mi abrigo de el sofá y sin mirar una vez mas atrás empezar caminar dejando 5 años en la basura –Adios….. Talia…- susurre

Ante esto iba a girar la perilla pero a mis espaldas se escucho de nuevo la voz de esa persona

-Te amo Rini…Siempre te he amado- dijo mientras que yo abria la puerta dispuesta a salir

-Gracias Talia…- fue lo ultimo que dije para salir del lugar y cerrar la puerta

Pero lo curioso es que no me fui, justo cuando cerre la puerta me quede recargada sobre esta mientras que por el otro lado escuche lo que esperaba

-Rini….Rini…Que hice mal?- decia la chica entre sollozos del otro lado que no soporto un segundo en el momento que me fui para quebrarse por completo en el mismo lugar donde antes la habia despedido –Yo…. Enserio te amo…. Te amo…-

En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que hice…. Lo que me hicieron a mi hace 5 años, tome todo lo que le importaba y lo pisotee hasta que estuve satisfecha, todos los años que me dio la chica ahora no significaban nada para ninguna de las dos, solo representarían un recuerdo inexistente

Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por mi rostro aun recargada en la puerta de Talia pero sin hacer ruido pues no queria que oyera que aun seguía aquí

"Lo arruine, La destroce" me sentía como basura, simplemente como basura, a mi me tomo casi 4 años dejar de sentirme abandonada y destrozada, pero se lo hice a ella, le hice lo que tanto me dolio a mi y solo por mi felicidad y la nadie mas

Hanayo se sintió asi cuando lo hizo? Tiro todo mi cariño a la basura por su propia felicidad?... No, ella no sabia mis sentimientos… por lo que esto hace lo que hice peor… rompi su corazón, destroce sus ilusiones y rechace su amor, que tipo de persona hace algo asi? Talia era una chica linda, amable y hermosa, por que tuve que hacerle eso a una chica como ella

 _"Soy egoísta, soy detestable y sobre todo soy una basura"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **4 capitulos de 4k y 1 de probablemente 10k**


	45. chapter 45

Capitulo 45

"Tu eres solo mia"

-Entonces es todo por hoy Hanayo-san?- pregunto el chico de pelo largo y estatura por encima del promedio, este tenia a su lado a su mejor amigo, el cual era un chico de pelo negro bien arreglado y anteojos aunque este un poco mas bajo que el primero

Al analizar el restaurant que estaba completamente limpio y que ya no habia clientes asentí con una sonrisa, apenas habia llegado hace unas horas pues despues de un grato regaño que resulto darme algunos beneficios muy buenos, al salir del lugar me dirigi a mi restaurant el cual para mi suerte estaba completamente lleno mientras mis tres trabajadores se encargaban de todo, creo que debería darles un aumento por su trabajo tan arduo

-Creo que será suficiente por hoy- conteste con una sonrisa muy amable cosa que solo hizo sonreir a los chicos

-En ese caso –Hablo Ury mientras cerraba las puertas del almacen con llave –Podemos irnos o no?-

-Despues de cerrar el restaurant nos iremos Ury- contesto Kaito mientras le puso una sonrisa algo picara –tan desesperado estas por tu cita con aquella chica?-

Eso me gustaba de esos dos, aunque siempre discutían como lo hacían en estos momentos me daban animos, aunque no era como si en este momento los necesitara, me sentía mas que feliz de tener que fingir ser pareja con Rin-chan, era muy lindo y tal vez podría hacer algun avance con ella

Algo que siempre me he cuestionado es por que Rin-chan no me ha dicho sus sentimientos, se que tiene a Talia, pero siempre los niega, inclusive evita hablar del tema por lo que no tiene mucho sentido para mi.

Cerramos el restaurant rápidamente despues de que aquellos dos terminaron de pelear mientra Hana y yo los esperábamos con una sonrisa divertida, al terminar mis tres trabajadores y amigos se despidieron y partieron todos juntos hacia sus hogares, mientras que yo por mi parte parti a mi hogar, aunque ahí no me esperaba nadie mas que mi gato Nikki cosa que no me desanimaba en lo mas minimo, por alguna razon no me sentía sola nunca gracias a la peli naranja

Camine unas cuadras hasta llegar a mis departamentos los cuales eran aun bastante por encima del promedio, eran acogedores, pues era mi hogar

-Buenas noches señorita Koizumi- comento el hombre de la recepción el cual era una nueva persona desde hacia unos meses, el por que el anterior fue remplazado fue por que acepto un soborno de cierto chico que casi asesina a Rin, pero el actual hombre que atendia la recepción era muy amable - Disculpe pero es algo tarde y muchos residentes ya están dormidos, le puedo pedir que no haga mucho ruido por favor?

-Buenas noches, descuide no haré mucho ruido- salude cordialmente mientras que entraba al elevador

Pensaba que haria de cenar, tal vez algo de curry no estaría del todo mal o tal vez arroz con algo de ensalada

Esos eran mis pensamientos mientras que caminaba ya en mi piso correspondiente, rápidamente camine hacia mi departamento el cual solo estaba a unos cuantos metros del elevador, saque mis llaves y las introduje a la cerradura….. aunque me lleve un susto tremendo

-No…. tiene seguro?...- me dije a mi misma mientras que notaba que la puerta no tenia seguro como la habia dejado, en ese momento mi piel se helo al solo intentar imaginar el por que podría estar asi…..

"No, el esta en prisión, no puede estar aquí" rápidamente abri la puerta del departamento pero sin perder un momento llendo a la cocina, el lugar estaba sumido en oscuridad total pero no por eso me detuve, apenas al llegar lo único que hice fue tomar unas tijeras muy filosas, mis manos temblaban pero aunque eso pasara no pensaba llamar a Rin-chan ni de broma

Lentamente camine por mi apartamento, revisando cada centímetro e inclusive revisando hasta debajo de las camas por si acaso, siempre con las tijeras en alto

"No hay nadie" me dije mientras que revisaba por ultima el closet de mi habitación, ahora solo habia un lugar que faltaba por revisar…..

Rápidamente fui hacia el lugar que faltaba la cual era la ultima habitación del lugar, la habitación que antes era de Rin-chan, antes de que esta se fuera

No esta de mas decir que me asuste cuando vi que la luz de esta estaba encendida, por lo que tome la perilla de la puerta, apreté mi agarre en el cuchillo y trague pesado

En un rápido movimiento abri la puerta esperando encontrarme con alguien…… lo que fue el caso, pero no con quien esperaba

-Eh…?- mi vista se vio estupefacta al ver la escena frente a mi, delante habia una chica de pelo naranja corto, esta parecia tener la vista perdida y los animos por el suelo, pero lo mas raro del todo es que estaba sentada en el suelo tomando de una botella que reconoci como mia, nunca la tome desde hacia meses pero no la tire pues se me hacia que era un desperdicio, la botella ya casi estaba vacia, lo cual no me creía del todo pues se supone que Rin no toleraba el alcohol, pero ahí estaba ella, como si solo estuviera tomando agua pues no reflejaba signos de ebriedad ademas del notorio sonrojo en su casa –Rin-chan?- pregunte dejando las tijeras de lado en un estante del lugar, esta no respondio y volvió a tomar de la botella como si no me hubiera visto lo cual seria imposible pues estábamos en una habitación solo las dos, al ver que no respondio solo pase a acercarme lentamente a ella –Rin-chan estas bien?- pregunte mientras la sacudia un poco

Esta en cuanto la sacudi brinco del susto mientras buscaba con la mirada quien la habia movido, es como si hubiera estado dormida despierta, esta por fin me visualizo

-Kayocchin?- dijo mientras reia nerviosamente

-Perdon si te asuste- me disculpe

-No, solo estaba….- su mirada paso a ser triste –pensando en algunas cosas- para ser victima del alcohol no parecia estar hiperactiva como de costumbre o estar haciendo alguna otra cosa que la delatara como si estuviera tomando, lo cual era claro que hace un momento hacia

-Estas bien?- pregunte a lo que ella asintió –No deberías estar en casa?- pregunte refiriéndome al hogar que la pequeña compartia con su novia

-Si, bueno…… no es mi casa- contesto con un tono deprimido el cual era notorio –Ya no mas- sin mas volvió a tomar de la botella con un gran sorbo el cual me sorprendio que fuera capaz de ingerir, esta en cuanto termino de tomar tocio un poco como si hubiera dolido su garganta

-Por que, paso algo?- ahora mi tono era sincero pues aunque desde hacia tiempo que queria que pasara algo con Talia no me gustaba verla de esa forma

-Em…… solo….. termino, mi relación con Talia se acabo- dijo en un tono quebrado el cual luego cambio a uno animado o que intentaba simular su dolor –Y como no tenia a donde ir pero aun tenia la llave de aquí- explico el como entro a el departamento-…… perdón si molesto-

Rápidamente negué –Para nada, esta es tu casa también- al escuchar esas palabras la chica sonrio levemente -Entonces tu y Talia….-

La chica suspiro –Kayocchin….. quisiera estar sola un poco si?- pregunto mientras me enseñaba la botella –No creo que quieras escucharme mientras estoy algo deprimida- sonrio de manera falsa

Casi en el instante Sali de la habitación, fui a la cocina y tomando dos objetos volvi rápidamente a la habitación con la peli naranja para sentarme de lleno en el suelo enfrente de ella poniendo enfrente dos pequeños vasos

La chica me miro algo confundida –Que haces?-

Ignorando cualquier queja de la chica tome la botella de sus manos para rápidamente servirme en mi vaso y en cuanto estuvo listo tomar de este de golpe, la peli naranja solo me miraba confundida

-Bueno…..- dije mientras le sonreía y le entragaba un vaso con aquella bebida el cual tomo dudando un poco –Creo que tenemos toda la noche para hablar-

 **Un rato despues**

-JAJAJAJAJA!- se reia la peli naranja como una niña pequeña pero con un sonrojo en su cara resultado del alcohol –Enserio paso eso Nya?!-

-Te lo juro!- reia también mientras que al igual que la peli naranja ya estaba en un estado de ebridad total –Ury casi quema la cocina ese dia –

-DIOS DIOS, lo molestare con esto el lunes JAJAJAJA!- seguía carcajeándose la chica mientras que yo solo sonreía el ver esa sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro

Era ya pasada la una de la mañana, pero Rin y yo seguíamos bebiendo trago tras trago pero siempre con una platica animada y alegre, contando anécdotas tan divertidos de los últimos 5 años aunque muchos de estos fueran muy intimos o en ocasiones fueran muy tontos

-Bueno te toca- comento a lo que asentí

-Verdad o Tomar?- pregunte divertida, estábamos jugando el juego que Nozomi nos enseño hace un rato, la peli naranja y yo estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho aunque en el interior la chica se notaba que aun estaba muy dolida

-TOMAR NYA!- dijo con orgullo mientras rápidamente tomaba el vaso y servia un poco mas de aquella bebida para tomarla de golpe, la chica parecia que ahora soportaba un poco mas el alcohol cosa que no me hacia mucha ilusión pues estaba tomando como loca… aunque yo estaba casi de la misma manera solo por verla feliz

-Jejeje- me rei un poco –te va a hacer daño si sigues tomando asi- le dije en tonno burlon a lo que ella rio al igual

-Mi estomago es de acero Nya- dijo mientras que ahora me observaba directamente con una sonrisa –te toca Nya, verdad o tomar- no lo sabia en ese momento pero esa simple pregunta cambiarian las cosas para siempre, de una forma que no lo imaginaba

-Creo que me voy a enfermar a este paso si sigo tomando- me rei un poco mientras miraba a la peli naranja –Por esta vez verdad-

La chica al escuchar mi respuesta solo puso un gesto pensativo, este no era ni alegre ni triste, solo parecia neutral a cualquier cosa que pudiera venir en estos momentos –Que ha sido lo peor que ha pasado en tu vida?-

La respuesta era sumamente sencilla para mi –El que te fueras- le dije con un tono algo resentido pero que no era hostil –te extrañe mucho, llore mucho- dije como si contara un anécdota pues lo decia con una sonrisa divertida ya que no era algo que importara mucho en estos momentos

-Pufff- bufo la chica con cierta molestia en su tono pues al parecer no estaba del animo mas tolerante hoy –No vale que mientas

La pregunta me saco de lugar por lo que arquee la ceja –No estoy mintiendo

-Claro que lo haces- dijo mientras daba otro trago

-No lo hago-

-Que si-

-No, no lo hago, es lo mas triste que me ha pasado- le asegure

La chica de nuevo suspiro con molestia –No lo fue- contesto mientras tomaba de nuevo –Puede ser que te dieras cuenta de que te gustaba un poco despues de que me fuera pero eso no significa que fuese lo mas triste de tu vida-

-Por que lo dices?!- le respondi algo molesta –Yo te amaba antes de que te fueras y aun lo hago, el perderte fue lo mas triste para mi!-

-Si me hubieras amado tanto en aquel entonces no entiendo por que preferiste a Kotori- dijo en un tono que reflejaba lo resentida que estaba por un hecho que no entendí en lo mas minimo, esta suspiro para luego suspirar tristemente –Lo mismo le hice a Talia…. Me siento….me siento mal por hacerla sentirse igual que yo en aquella ocasión, abandonada….. sola y sobre todo con el corazón hecho pedazos

Eso ultimo me hubiera importado pero ahora estaba sumida en otro pensamiento –Kotori? De donde sacaste eso?- pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-No debes ocultármelo, ya lo sabia desde el principio, desde que te le confesaste- contesto con tono de indiferencia

-No te estoy ocultando nada y no se de que me hablas- le asegure a la chica la cual me vio molesta

-Ya, no me enojare por eso, puedes decírmelo libremente, cuanto tiempo estuvieron juntas?-

-Sigo sin entender- le dije a la chica que solo parecia exasperarse con cada palabra que negaba lo que decia en estos momentos –Kotori-chan y yo solo somos y hemos sido amigas-

-Entonces que fue eso de "Quieres ser mi novia?" en Otonokizaka hace 5 años?- pregunto ya bastante molesta y a la vez parecia quebrarse su voz, cosa que no entendí ni en lo mas minimo el por que pasaba

-No entiendo- esto ultimo derramo el vaso pues esta por fin exploto

-COMO QUE NO TE ACUERDAS?!- Grito ya exasperada –HABLO DE OTONOKIZAKA HACE 5 AÑOS- Esta al ver el tono en el que me hablaba solo parecio calmarse un poco pues no les gustaba ser agresiva con nadie a la chica, esta se sento y respiro para intentar calmarse cosa que logro pues su mirada de ser de furia paso a ser una de solo tristeza –De ese dia en Otonokizaka, una semana antes de que me fuera- yo solo escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la chica –me propusieron irme a Estados unidos para estar en una academia de atletismo, como ya lo sabes, pero antes de tomar una decisión queria hablar contigo, era la persona que mas me importaba, pero justo despues de volver de las aguas termales quise irte a buscar pues el tiempo se acababa, supuse que estarías en el club, ese dia Maki tuvo que irse con Nico-chan y tu dijiste que estarías con Kotori haciendo algo que no me especificaste, pero apenas al llegar al club- unas pequeñas lagrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas –Escuche como te le declaraste a Kotori-chan……. YO TE AMO KOTORI-CHAN, Te amo desde que te conozco eres alguien muy especial para mi porfavor se mi Novia! Esas fueron tus palabas y no creo que haya sido Umi-chan jeje- dijo con una sonrisa completamente dolida y con lagrimas que salían involuntariamente mientras que esta relataba –Creo que esa fue la razon por la que decidi dejarte ser feliz y que no podia estar a tu lado, me dolio mucho y me dolia verlo, no tuve el coraje asi que abandone japon esperando que pudieras tener una relación duradera con nuestra senpai…… por eso me duele que me digas que no te acuerdas de eso y que me amabas , esa fue la razon por la que me aleje- dijo mientras que sonreía irónicamente –Te amo Kayocchin, pero….. Tengo miedo de que vuelva a pasar lo mismo, por eso nunca te lo dije en todos estos meses que estuve viviendo contigo

En el mismo momento que termino su relato no pude hacer otra cosa que empezar a llorar, lo recordaba, recordaba lo que paso en aquella vez, pero jamas imagine que la chica que amaba escuchara aquellas palabras, que malinterpretara las palabras que eran para ella, las palabras que le queria dedicar a ellas solo para decirle cuanto me importaba……. Esas mismas palabras me habían arrebatado a la persona que amaba……. La alejo de mi al punto de creer que la habia perdido para siempre.

Llore tan desconsoladamente en ese momento cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos para evitar que las lagrimas cayeran, pero eran tantas que no podia contenerlas, Rin me vio completamente incrédula y con un gesto de arrepentimiento

-K-Kayocchin- se acerco lentamente para posar su mano en mi hombro –Y-yo no queria….-

Rápidamente sin que a mi compañera le diera oportunidad de reaccionar quite su mano de mi hombro, la tome de la camiseta la cual era su típica pijama de negra con gorro de gato y rápidamente la atraje a mi, para hacer lo que queria desde hacia tiempo, nuestros labios se unieron dándonos contacto con la calidez de la otra, Rin al principio estuvo estupefacta mirándome mientras la besaba y asi fue hasta que por fin la solte pero posicionándome sobre ella dejándola completamente tendida en el suelo

-K-Kayocchin….- decia en el suelo mientras que yo solo tenia mis manos apoyadas en suelo para estar sobre la chica

-Yo jamas……- dije mientras lloraba y algunas lagrimas caian en el rostro de Rin la cual me veia incrédula –Yo jamas tuve nada que ver con Kotori-chan……..ella solo me ayudaba…..-

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron como platos

-De…. Que hablas?-

-Me ayudaba para que…….pudiera declararte mis sentimientos- le dije en el tono mas quebrado que podia mientras que Rin solo tenia una mirada incrédula y expectantes –Yo siempre te ame…. Pero… pero……. no sabia como decírtelo y recurri a Kotori-chan……… Yo no sabia que tu…… que tu te alejarias por eso- dije mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que la chica me odiara o algo, no podia simplemente estar bien con la idea de que se sintió engañada todo este tiempo

-Je- fue el único sonido que escuche debajo de mi mientras que una mano se posicionaba en mi mejilla, esta accion lo único que hizo fue hacer que abriera los ojos con lagrimas en estos, para mi sorpresa Rin estaba sonriendo con suma felicidad mientras que sus ojos dejaban caer un sinfín de lagrimas –5 años engañada….-

-Yo lo lament….-

-Solo para saber que la persona por la que sufri siempre me amo…… siempre me correspondio….- interrumpio mi oración –Creo.. que la espera valio la pena Nya…..-

Las palabras de la chica solo hicieron que mi corazón se estrujara pues esta aunque lloraba sonreía con una felicidad indescriptible –No estas….-

-Claro que lo estoy Nya- me dijo en tono jugueton –Pero ya me quejare de eso luego….- me sonrio mientras tomaba el cuello de mi camiseta, la cual era una normal de color blanca, esta al atraerme solo unio sus labios con los mios nuevamente, de una forma tan calida y sedante que nos causaba placer a ambas, en medio de esa accion esta entrelazo sus brazos en mi cuello, para cuando nos separamos esta estaba sonrojada de una manera exagerada tanto que pareciera que habia disipado el alcohol de su sistema, al igual yo sentía mi rostro arder, pero no me importaba en lo mas minimo –Ahora….. creo que esto es mas entretenido Nya-

Ante ello asentí con una sonrisa aun con la peli naranja en el suelo y yo sobre ella, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron de una manera que me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago pero eso no duro mucho pues casi golpe nos volvimos a enfrascar en un beso que ahora era mucho mas profundo que los anteriores, este reflejaba toda la desesperación que las dos hacia tiempo que sentíamos por este momento, en un movimiento empece a escabullir una de mis manos dentro de la camiseta de Rin para se capaz de tocar su piel la cual era casi tan suave como la seda y su abdomen el cual estaba ejecitado que daba un placer el solo ser capaz de tentarlo un poco, esta rápidamente al percatarse solo se separo del beso para mirarme con el rostro en llamas –E-Espera- dijo mientras me miraba a lo que yo inflando las mejillas la mire como si me hubieran dicho que el arroz se habia acabado

-Que pasa?- dije mientras que sin perder el tiempo me agachaba para ser capaz de tener a Rin a mi altura y empezar a depositar lentamente besos por todo su cuello, esta en el acto solo cerro los ojos mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, esta parecia querer emitir algun sonido involuntario pero tapo su boca con una de sus manos mientra intentaba contener dichos sonidos ante eso solo pare un momento de mi labor –No querias decirme algo?~- le dije en un tono muy seductor en el oído, al hacer esto solo note que se tenso mas

-S-Solo queria decir que….Mmmgh- ahogo uno de sus sonidos pues yo habia vuelto a mi labor besando su cuello muy dedicadamente mientras que sentía como ella aunque intentara poner resistencia cada vez se desvanecía mas, entonces fue cuando me centre en un solo punto de su cuello para empezar a besarlo mucho mas intensamente succionando mas y mas fuerte –Mmmmgh!- esta gimio o por lo menos lo hizo pero lo retuvo como pudo, ahora tenia una marca en el cuello……. Una marca que ahora significaba que Rin-chan era completamente mia

"Y de nadie mas"

Con mis manos empece a buscar el cierre que me daría acceso completo al cuerpo de la peli naranja, solo tenia que retirar una sola prensa para ser capaz de tocarla

-E-Espera!- me interrumpio de nuevo la chica

-Te oigo…- dije mientras me separaba de la chica la cual solo me vio con unos ojos que estaban repletos de extasis y lujuria, cosa que solo me hizo desear seguir con mi labor, pero rin hablo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos que solo consistían en hacer mia a la chica que hace tanto que amaba

-Y-Yo siempre voy arriba- comento en un tono tan timido, pidiendo ser la que hiciera el trabajo del hombre, ahora que lo pienso, no se en que momento yo tome ese papel, pero me gustaba ver a Rin tan timida por lo que era mas que seguro que disfrutaba esto de gran manera

-Jejeje, eres tan linda Rin-chan- rei por lo bajo mientras que veia a mi compañera –Pero lo siento, hoy no se podrá , seras la que va abajo-

Ante el comentario la chica se puso aun mas roja mientras que por mi parte solo la mire con unos ojos que ella al visualizarlos solo se puso mas nerviosa –P-Por lo menos vamos a….- su mirada se movia pero su boca no articulaba palabras por lo que solo segui a donde ella veia para ver la cama, pues ahora que lo recordaba las dos estábamos en el suelo

No hace falta decir que no me importaba mucho en donde tomara a Rin, lo único que queria era hacerlo y era todo, rápidamente cargándola como si fuera una princesa o algo por el estilo la lleve directamente a la cama, esta se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran de tal manera

Pero apenas al llegar esta iba a hablar pero me abalance sobre ella dejándola completamente tendida en la cama al igual que lo hice la ultima vez, esta se veia nerviosa pero su mirada me decia que queria que lo hiciera, que hiciera que nuestros cuerpos se unieran por fin despues de tantos años

Pase mi mano por su mejilla viendo aquella cicatriz que tenia, la cual siginificaba cuanto la amaba, me acerque a esta y lentamente la lami, cosa que hizo que Rin se tensara de nuevo, esto significaba todo para nosotras o por lo menos para mi, el que siempre la protegería y cuidaría

Ahora sentándome en su regazo aun esta estando acostada pase a con mis manos desabrochar aquella chamarra color negra, esta en un principio puso sus manos para evitar que esto pasara, pero casi en un arrebato de desesperación las quite y baje el cierre rápidamente para ver por fin lo que cubria aquella molesta prenda

-Eres hermosa- susurre mientras veia completamente desde su abdomen hasta su pecho, el primero estaba ejercitado por lo que era muy marcado, y el segundo era una parte que me dejaba boquiabierta, simplemente me encantaba, sus pechos los cuales bajo la ropa son pocos nosotorios no eran tan chicos como se veian, si bien eran pequeño pero tenían un tamaño que me encantaba

Rin cubria su rostro de vergüenza mientras que ahora por mi parte empece a jugar un poco, con mi dedo lentamente empece a recorrer su cuerpo poco a poco, haciendo que esta se tensara de una manera que solo me tentaba a apresurar las cosas pero podia disfrutarlo un poco mas, queria ver las expresiones de Rin-chan

Una vez mas nos enfrascamos en un nuevo beso, pero este no era salvaje, este sobrepasaba aquel nivel era pura lujuria y deseo, el beso se intensificaba cada vez mas y mas pero buscaba profundizarlo mas de lo que ya era por lo que empece a usar mi lengua, Rin con un poco de timidez le dio paso a esta y por fin logre llegar a un beso mas apasionado, la chica solo emitia pequeños sonidos de placer mientras que por mi parte con mis manos empezaba a mover uno de sus pequeños pechos mientras que con la segunda mano solo seguía tocando su cuerpo apenas dándole pequeños roces que hacia que la peli naranja se estremeciera, la peli naranja se separo de mi mientras que esta estaba extasiada

-M-Mas…..- fue lo único que logro articular

Siguiendo sus deseos baje para estar a la altura de sus pequeños pechos, rápidamente con una mano tome uno empezando a moverlo lentamente mientras que con los dedos de esta empezaba a presionar su pezon o pellizcándolo levemente, eso hacia mientras que ahora con mi boca lamia rápidamente el otro par de estos, lo lamia jugueteando con el con mi lengua, era muy placentero pues Rin cada vez comenzaba a gemir mas fuerte pasaba mi lengua una y otra vez esperando que la chica por fin dejara salir su voz por completo, no fue hasta que por fin lo meti por completo a mi boca que esta dejo salir un sonido placentero hasta para mis oídos

-Mmmmmm!- feliz por que lo estuviera disfrutando comencé a chuparlo mucho mas fuerte cosa que hacia que la chica solo perdiera fuerzas con las que antes se resistia, mordia levemente aquel pecho tanto que no me di cuenta cuando la chica ya pedia que parara –P-Por favor Kayocchin…- decia con la respiración entre cortada –P-Para un momento…-

-Hoy no tienes palabra Rin-chan, seguire hasta que no puedas mas- le dije sonrisa que solo la hizo estremecerse, pero esta no me dejo que volviera a lo que estaba haciendo por que de inmediato se libero de mi para poder sentarse frente a mi con una mirada lasciva

-No solo yo merezco placer- hablo la pequeña peli naranja con un tono seductor que jamas habia escuchado de su parte, esta rápidamente me puso contra la pared pues la cama estaba pegada a esta y sin mucho problema quiso retirar mi playera pero no se lo permiti

-R-Rin-chan?!-

-Eh? A donde se fue la Kayocchin que me dijo que no me dejaría descansar?- pregunto coquetamente mientras que en un rápido movimiento se levanto de la cama para ir por las tijeras que cuando llegue habia dejado ahí, esta al estar de nuevo frente a mi puso una sonrisa como la de Nozomi, burlona totalmente mientras que tenia las tijeras en mano –Kayocchin~ te quitaras la camisa voluntariamente o tendre que cortarla? – pregunto divertida mientras que yo ahora habia perdido el papel mas importante y pase a ser la que va abajo

Al no ver respuesta la peli naranja se encogio de hombros y en un movimiento empezó a cortar mi camisa –E-Espera Rin-chan-

-WUAU!- se sorprendio la chica mientras que esta por fin habia cortado por completo mi playera y ahora me veia atónita mi cuerpo al desnudo, esta parecia hipnotizada de cualquier forma que lo vieras pues sus ojos no se despegaban de mi cuerpo –C-Crecieron- dijo mientras con uno de sus dedos presionaba uno de mi pechos levemente cosa que solo me hizo sentirme avergonzada

-S-Solo crecieron un poco….-

-Un poco- dijo mientras que esta con ambas manos de golpe tomaba mis pechos –Mis dedos se hunden….. esto es mas que un poco …- casi en cuanto termino de hablar esta ataco mis pechos como si un gato oliera pescado, los lamia desesperadamente como si fuera lo único en el mundo y demonios que era buena con ello

-Aaah!- empece a gemir, si bien mis pecho eran algo grandes claramente eran lo mas sensible de mi cuerpo, Rin lamia ambos pechos variando de uno a otro a una velocidad muy elevada, cosa que solo me hacia sentir oleadas de placer en todo mi cuerpo, pero no fue hasta que paso algo que no tenia contemplado, mi cuerpo se estremecio de una forma anormal y excesivamente placentera eso solo significaba una cosa –M-Me corro!- grite, en un momento una oleada inesperada de placer me inundo y solo sentí como mi entrepierna se empezaba a humedecer inclusive humedeciendo el pantalon que tenia puesto

Rin se quedo atónita un momento mirando la escena para luego verme divertida –Mo….. eres muy sensible Kayocchin- se burlo de mi pues era cierto pero no podia dejar a Rin que hiciera esto, no perdería contra ella……. Ay dios…. Me siento como Nico peleando con Maki

-Veremos quien es la sensible- rápidamente me la quite de encima poniéndola boca abajo en la cama

-KAYOCCHIN?!- pregunto al ver que la mantenía ahí a base de la fuerza bruta

Mi mirada se volvio demasiado lujuriosa por lo que ahora solo pensaba en algo, por fin haria mia a Rin, rápidamente le quite el pantalon de la pijama que traia y para mi sorpresa me encontre con algo que me dio mucha gracia –Awww traes tu ropa interior con gatitos- me burle de ella

-E-ES QUE…… Y-YO NO….- la chica se habia avergonzado ante tal declaración mia por lo que lo único que hice fue meter mi mano dentro de dicha ropa interior para ser capaz de tocar su intimidad la cual para mi sorpresa estaba demasiado humeda

-Ya estas muy mojada aquí abajo- Dije en tono divertido por lo que la chica se puso aun mas roja, pero por mi parte solo retire la ropa interior la cual al sacarla de las piernas de Rin solo vi como esta entrelazaba los pies para evitar que la viera –Rin-chan abre los pies!- le dije mas como una orden pues ya estaba deseosa de tomarla

-M-Me rehuso!- se negó la chica con una inusual imitación de Maki avergonzada cosa que solo me hizo fruncir el ceño

-Sabes que?- le dije ya algo molesta –No te pediré permiso- de golpe un poco de fuerza bruta fui capaz de abrir las piernas de Rin y sin darle tiempo a que esta volviera a resistirse acerque mi rostro a la intimidad de esta, esta era muy rosada, por lo que solo empece a jugar con los labios de esta con los dedos cosa que hizo que Rin solo se estremeciera de una manera que solo me hizo un poco de gracia, era como un pequeño gato al contacto con el agua, lentamente al ver que tan mojada estaba la chica con tantos fluidos que habían emanado del placer solo me centre en su clítoris con la cual empece a jugar un poco mas y mas presionándola despacio y suave intentando encontrar el ritmo placentero para la pequeña Neko

-MMMMMMGH!- el gemido de esta no se hizo esperar mientras que este solo venia acompañado de fuertes espasmos, la chica se sentía bien, pero yo queria hacerle sentir mas, mucho mas, me separe de esta un momento, la cual al verme solo tenia la mirada nublada de tanto que habia sentido mis movimientos y acciones

Rápidamente Rin se sento para ser capaz de desbrochar mi pantalon esta claro mientras besaba mi abdomen el cual aunque no fuera tan ejercitado como el de Rin era normal, no estaba ni muy descuidado ni muy ejercitado, la sensación de los labios de Rin en mi era algo que me estremecia completamente, me hacia perder la nocion de la realidad, tanto que en cierto punto habia perdido el pantalon de mezclilla que hace un momento tenia sin darme cuenta

-Kayocchin….- susurro con un tono entrecortado la chica mientras esta por fin era capaz de hablar, esta de un forma muy ruda me puso boca abajo cosa que no hice nada por defenderme pues al igual ella estaba deseosa –Levanta las caderas – susurro por lo que sin decir pero alguno solo lo hice

La peli naranja rápidamente retiro mi ropa interior la cual no era ni muy atrevida ni muy infantil, era promedio, apenas la retiro esta de forma agresiva no se hizo esperar

Mi espalda se arqueo mientras que solo pude sentir como todos mis sentidos se iban lentamente por la borda excepto el de placer

-Tu también estas muy mojada aquí- dijo mientras que esta solo introducia dos dedos en mi intimidad, la sensación era una que nunca habia experimentado, una que no imaginaba que me podia dar un placer como el que sentía en estos momentos iba a reclamar pero la chica no me dejo pues rápidamente empezó a mover sus dedos, su sensación dentro de mi era adictiva sus dedos eran de lo mejor y su técnica era perfecta –Estas apretando mucho aquí Kayocchin~-

Esta a la vez que mantenía en constante movimientos sus dedos se acercaba a mi rostro y con su boca mordia una de mis orejas lamiendola lentamente

Mis gemidos salían al aire y no me importaba en lo mas minimo lo fuerte que pudieran ser, pero no podia mantenerlos ni tampoco queria hacerlo

-Ya que te acostumbraste aumentemos un poco mas….- susurro en mi oreja para luego sentir como mas placer entraba de golpe , introdujo un tercer dedo dentro de mi cosa que solo me hizo sentir una nueva oleada de placer, los minutos pasaron y la chica parecia aumentar el ritmo en busca de algo que le negaba completamente

-N-No me voy a correr- le asegure a la chica de pelo naranja la cual me vio divertida mientras retiraba sus dedos de mi intimidad esta tenia una sonrisa picara pero algo frustrada

-Para cuando terminemos vas a rogar que te deje parar-

De nueva cuenta aprovechando que esta se descuido me movi rápidamente y tome a Rin poniéndola en la misma posición que yo estaba antes, esta solo abrió los ojos

-Ya te dije…..- dije con la respiración entre cortada –que yo soy la que manda aquí- mi tono era autoritario cosa que la chica noto pues se dejo de resistir para solo quedar bajo mi poder levantando las caderas al igual que yo lo habia hecho

Rápidamente retiranto un mechon de cabello de mi rostro me acerque a Rin, a su parte mas privada que en estos momentos era mia y solo mia

-AAAH!- esta vez no pudo evitar salir aquel gemido que tanto anhelaba escuchar de sus labios, en cuanto esto paso lo único que hice fue seguir con mi labor, lamiedo y depositando pequeños besos en aquella parte que solo hacia que se retorciera la chica de placer –K-Kayocchin no lamas ahí, o por lo menos n-no lo hagas tan fuert…..AAAAAH!- no le di tiempo pues ignorando sus suplicas o mejor dicho tomando la accion contraria de dichas suplicas introduje mi lengua masa adentro de su ser, el sabor de sus fluidos era glorioso, era dulce y tenia un aroma hostigante el cual me encantaba, pero no fue hasta que sentí el como la chica por fin se estremecia por completo que supe lo que venia –K-Kayocchin……ME CORRO!- una gran cantidad de fluidos salieron del lugar que lamia, bebia los mas que podia pero era demasiado por lo que mucho termino derramándose, por fin lo supe, la pequeña gatita se estaba rindiendo ante el placer

Esta cayo completamente rendida en la cama con la respiración agitada y el rostro en llamas

Por mi parte relamia mis labios para por fin digerir por completo aquel sabor al que fácilmente podría ser adicta –Se sintió bien?-

La chica con los ojos cerrados asintió a la vez que tenia una sonrisa gatuna en la boca –Si Nya…. Muy bien…~- esta se sento con una sonrisa –Kayocchin quiero probar algo mas Nya-

-Algo mas?- pregunte algo confundida a lo que ella sonrio aun mas

-Abre tus piernas Nya- la petición fue bien recibida por mi que en estos momentos mi timidez se habia disipado hasta que no quedara rastros de esta, pero probablemente luego me moriría de la vergüenza por lo que en este momento hacia

Sin dudarlo abri mis piernas de par a par, dejando mi intimidad al descubierto la cual fue devorada con la vista por Rin, pero esta sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en lo que queria, la chica abrió sus piernas al igual y las entrelazo con las mias para acercarse de un manera muy próxima, la intimidad de esta rosaba contra la mia, lo cual se sentía sumamente bien

Esta sin mas empezó a moverse haciendo que el roce fuera mucho mas placentero tanto para ella como para mi, pues un pequeño hilo de saliva bajaba por su boca mientras que por mi parte mi vista se nublo, rápidamente tome el ritmo con Rin frotándonos mutuamente

-Kayocchin, Kayocchin- la chica parecia estar feliz murmurando mi nombre mientras esta entrelazaba su mano con la mia –Estoy apunto de…-

-Yo también- le dije a la chica con suma exitacion, cada vez intensificando mas el movimiento hasta que llego por fin el momento del climax

Esta iba a gemir al igual que yo pero silencie cualquier sonido de su boca juntando sus labios con los mios, -MMGH!- fue lo único que escuche de su parte mientras que sentía como una gran cantidad de liquidos se derramaban de su intimidad, al igual que yo sentí una oleada de placer para de inmediato terminar, dejando fluir todo aquel placer hacia fuera, la sensación era como si la chica y yo fueramos un solo ser

Rin ahora si estuvo derrotada por completo pues esta cayo sin fuerzas a la cama mientras que yo al igual lo hice a su lado, las dos teníamos un semblante de placer y una sonrisa de autentica felicidad la cual no se hacia esperar

-Siempre soñé hacer….- la chica empezó a llorar un poco –esto contigo-

Al ver como lloraba no hice mas que sonreir y acariciar su corto pelo color naranja, ella me hacia sentir que si la tenia a ella no necesitaba nada mas en este mundo –Yo también….- le conteste mientras la abrazaba

-Te amo Kayocchin- dijo entre llantos aferrándose de mi espalda –Te amo..-

Deposite unos pequeños besos en su pelo para luego sonreir –No creo que mas que yo….-

Rápidamente me pose sobre la chica la cual se exalto al ver esto pues ahora aunque estuviera recargada en su espalda metia mi mano entre ella y la cama para poder jugar con uno de sus pechos

-Te amo mucho, aunque todavia no estoy satisfecha Rin-chan~-

Esta solo puso un rostro de incredulidad ante lo que dije –EH?!- emitio ese ruido como primera palabra –P-Pero….. yo…..ya no puedo-

Ante eso solo hice una jugada que sabia que Rin no podría soportar, me separe de ella quedando sentada en la cama mientras que esta hizo lo mismo mirándome, en ese momento puse un gesto triste, como si fuera un pequeño cachorrito –Pero……. yo quiero mas-

La chica al ver mi cara se sonrojo de una manera completamente anormal mientras parecia resistirse para no ceder -…..P-Pero….- la chica al ver mi gesto solo hizo una mueca de derrota suspirando –Esta bien….-

-Si!- dije emocionada

-PERO!- levanto un dedo índice –tengo una condición

-Aja, cual es?-

Esta señalo mis pechos con un rostro sonrojado y a la vez que parecia que iba a explotar de la vergüenza –D-Dejame jugar con ellos por un rato-

Ante eso no pude evitar reir mientras que ella solo hizo un puchero –No sabia que te gustaran- le bromee a lo que ella solo se sonrojo aun mas lo que antes no crei posible

-S-Si bueno es que……- esta parecia apenada pues se rasca a la mejilla nerviosa y sonrojada sin dirigirme la mirada –M-Me gustaban desde la secundaria

No pude evitar sonreir de felicidad en ese momento, aquel hilo que nos dijeron en algun momento que estaba conectado solo una a la otra, ese que nos hizo sufrir por mas de 5 años a cada una de nosotras por fin se volvia visible……. cada vez se hacia mas visible para mi, era para mi mas que evidente que queria estar por siempre al lado de mi amor, de mi mejor amiga, Rin Hoshizora, la única persona que es dueña de mi corazón y ahora de mi cuerpo

-P-Por hoy creo que esta bien-

-VIVA NYA!-

 **La mañana siguiente**

Los rayos del sol se empezaban a filtrar por la ventana, estos eran tenues y calidos, pero para mi desgracia uno de estos se posiciono en mi rostro cosa que solo hizo que hiciera una mueca por lo que abri los ojos algo perdida pero feliz, al visualizar el lugar era la habitación en la que estuve ayer con la persona que amaba, esta tenia en el suelo por hay de 3 botellas completamente vaciasy unos pequeños vasos para tragos, el lugar olia repletamente a una combinaciones de aromas entre el de Rin y mios, por lo que solo sonreí, el problema?

Algo extrañada me levante de la cama para ver a mi lado y no habia absolutamente nadie

-Rin-chan?- me pregunte a mi misma mientras veia todo el lugar pero sin rastro de la chica, inclusive mi ropa ya no estaba en el suelo ni la suya, un poco mas confundida me levante de la cama quitándome la sabana con la intención de irme, pero no fue hasta que me di cuenta que….. Sonreí nerviosamente "Sigo desnuda" rápidamente fui a el closet de Rin que aunque se suponía que se habia mudado tenia alguna que otra playera ahí que comúnmente dejaba por que no le quedaban, tome una playera blanca con una caricatura de gato en medio de esta, tome también prestada una ropa interior con estampado de girasoles (La cual se suponía que era mia pero Rin tiene el mal habito de tomar esa prestada) y me la puse

La camisa llegaba un poco por debajo de la cintura, con la ropa interior puesta y estando en mi casa solo me sentí comoda por lo que Sali de la habitación, apenas al salir de esta un olor delicioso embriago mi olfato por lo que rápidamente supe que habia alguien en la cocina

Apenas camine unos pasos me encontre con la figura mas hermosa que alguna vez pude ver, una chica de pelo naranja tarareaba una cancion moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente mientras que esta estaba frente a la estufa con una cuchara moviendo el contenido de un sarten

\- Daisuki na minna to naraba atarashii koto dekiru

Umarekawarou korekara motto hirogaru hazu

Saa ashita ga miete kuru

Love wing… love wing…- tarareaba la chica alegremente, esta vestia un delantal de cocina, un short de Mezclilla bajo esta además de una blusa floreado color naranja como su pelo

Casi en completo silencio me acerque a ella para cuando estuvo a mi alcance abrazarla por la espalda, esta en cuanto sintió mis brazos entrelazandose en su en su cintura se tenso pero esto solo fue un momento pues rápidamente su cuerpo se relajo de nuevo

-Buenos Días Rin-chan- susurro con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la mejilla

-Días? Ya son las 3 de la tarde Nya- ante el comentario solo mire el reloj de la sala y efectivamente eran las 3 pm - pero al parecer dormiste bien Nya- sonrió

-y tu no? - le pregunte divertida a lo que ella asintió - entonces por que me dejaste sola en la cama? - le dije con un puchero que la hizo reír

-Si... Pues me despertó Nikki y quise venir a preparar el desayuno para las dos- dijo con un tono evidentemente feliz

-Ya veo, Que linda amiga tengo-

Esta solo infló las mejillas molesta mientras me miraba - amiga? -

Ante esto sonreí más mientras atraía a la chica a mi - entonces no somos amigas?-

Esta solo siguió con mismo gesto de inconformidad mientras me mostraba el dedo índice para negar - No-

-Que somos entonces? - pregunté con la misma felicidad

Esta sonrió divertida - repite después de mi-

-está bien-

-Hanayo y Rin son... - hablo la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al mio lentamente

-Hanayo y Rin son... - repetí con ella mientras me acercaba al igual a la chica lentamente

-Pareja... - dijo mientras por fin unía sus labios con los míos para tener un beso muy lindo y significativo, ambas disfrutábamos del contacto tanto que nuestros corazones latian en sincronia, nada podría arruinar este momento tan hermoso

-RIN, HANAYO ! - grito una voz dentro del departamento mientras que una pelirroja hacia aparición con un gesto muy molesto el cual rápidamente desapareció dejando uno incredulo

-Maki! Ahí están esas 2?- la voz de la peli negra resonó en el lugar mientras que esta al igual que la peli roja llegaba con un semblante molesto pero el cual como la ocasión anterior se deshizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esta última por fin nos hizo, reaccionar para separarnos del beso pero aún abrazando a Rin por la cintura

Y así fue pasando... Una por una de las 7 miembros que por alguna razón irrumpian en mi departamento haciendo que el momento que tenia con mi ahora novia se perdiera

-QUE HACEN AQUÍ NYA?! - pregunto Rin aun siendo abrazada por mi

Eli con la boca abierta reaccionó como pudo - T-teníamos práctica a las 2:30 y no llegaron, la puerta... Estaba abierta-dijo en tono automático Eli

-I-indencente- susurro umi

\- por esta vez te apoyo Umi- hablaron Kotori y Honoka a la vez alzando un poco la mano

-Ara Ara rin-chan sabía que eras corredora pero ahora si fuiste muy rápido - se burlo Nozomi mientras que centraba su mirada en mi con unos ojos pícaros recorriendo mi cuerpo con la vista divertida, cosa que no entendía por que - Fuiste tan rápido que hasta desnudaste a la inocente Hanayo-chan

En ese momento tanto la peli naranja como yo recordamos algo al mismo tiempo, yo solo llevaba una playera y ropa interior

En ese momento mi antiguo yo volio a flote - DAREKA TATSUKETE!

De inmediato sentí como un peso extra se cargaba en mi, esta era Rin que se había colgado por completo a mi abrazandome, esta tenía una mirada territorial y de pocos amigos que le daba a nuestras compañeras

-Kayocchin es mía así que todas quiten le sus ojos de encima Nya! -

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y lo se, lo sé, soy un asco en el lemon pero no es mi área de trabajo UnU**

 **4 capítulos para el final nwn**

 **Es difícil escribir desde el celular xs**


	46. Chapter 46

Capitulo 46

" _La Vida Prometida"_

-Uno, Dos, Tres- decia la chica de pelo rubio la cual aplaudia constantemente mientras esta nos observaba a todas y cada una de las presentes –Bien, Hanayo acércate mas a Rin en ese movimiento-

Hanayo hizo lo que su compañera le pidió para de inmediato con sus movimientos que aunque eran rapidos los mantenía muy bien, ella era rara, bastante rara, pues juraría que hace unos meses esto la estaría matando del cansancio

La música seguía mientras que todas bailaban con una sonrisa en el rostro cada una de las personas presentes tenían un aura de alegría y por primera vez libre de tensión en el aire

Los pasos eran constantes, aveces eran mas rapidos y otras veces nos quedábamos completamente quieta todo guiándonos con el dulce sonido de la música que de nueva cuenta invadia nuestros oídos

La música empezó a cesar mientras que todas terminábamos en la misma pose pues estábamos cantando aquella cancion de san valentin que nos gustaba, era muy hermoso volver a hacer esto y sobre todo lo era para mi pues el volver a moverme asi era refrescante

La mayoría de las presentes se sentaron casi de golpe mientras que por su parte algunas solo fueron por agua o una toalla, por mi parte solo me sente de golpe pues no podia mas con mis piernas, me habia cansado demasiado, estábamos en el dojo Sonoda, exactamente en la habitación de danza que la madre de Umi nos habia cedido por un buen rato, era algo fastidioso el no poder ir a lugares públicos o a nuestros antiguos lugares de entrenamiento, no necesariamente por que no fueramos estudiantes si no por que la gente recurria de una manera bestial a ellos

-Como te sientes Rin?- pregunto Maki que al igual se habia tirado al suelo casi de golpe, esta me veia con un gesto que me analizaba lo cual no era necesario –Ya sabes de tus piernas

-Bien Nya- conteste con una sonrisa mientras me sobaba la cadera –Solo que ya no tengo la misma capacidad de hacer ejercicio como antes por lo que mis pies se sienten como rocas jeje- me burle

-Pues en ese caso espero que no sea asi cuando nos toque presentarnos en una semana- hablo Nico que llegaba con un bote de agua que le entrego a Maki la cual sonrio ante su tierna novia –Tenemos que dar la mejor presentación que podamos-

-Lo sabemos Nico-chan- hablaba una chica de pelo castaño que llegaba por detrás mio para poner casi de inmediato una toalla sobre mi cabeza lo cual me dio gracia, esta rápidamente se sento a mi lado mientras que yo solo me quitaba la toalla de la cabeza y comenzaba a limpiar mi rostro –Rin-chan y yo daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo- dijo mientras me miraba –Verdad?-

-Claro que si, con Kayocchin yo dare lo mejor Nya!- dije animadamente mientras abrazaba del cuello a la que ahora no solo era mi mejor amiga, si no que ahora era mi amada y preciada novia desde hacia ya una semana, esos ojos purpuras que ahora solo se concentraban en mi y su sonrisa tan timida que ahora solo me daba a mi y a nadie mas, me sentía como en el paraíso

La chica solo se sonrojo pero no impidió que la siguiera abrazando –Mou Rin-chan

-Es chistoso- hablo mientras llegaba Kotori acompañada de cierta peli azul que sonreía –Ustedes pareciera que no cambiaron nada, se que son pareja pero mas que actuar diferente actúan mas…. Ustedes….-

-Eh?- dijo Hanayo algo confundida –Como es eso?-

Kotori solo puso un gesto pensativo mientras que intentaba encontrar la palabra que queria decir pero esta jamas llego por lo que su compañera o mejor dicho Novia suspiro algo fastidiada

-Kotori se refiere a que actúan mas cariñosamente como cuando estaban en Otonokizaka y no tan maduramente como lo hacían hace unas semanas, ya saben antes de que fueran pareja- el recordar esto solo hizo que la cabeza de Umi se pusiera al rojo vivo mientras que estaba apunto de decir lo típico que dice en esos momentos

-Oh, pero no son tan inocentes- Hablo Nozomi que desde un principio escuchaba la conversación con mucha atención mientras su esposa estaba sentada aun lado de ella –Rin-chan desnudo por completo a Hanayo-chan-

-Ya les dije que eso es normal entre las parejas- hablo Hanayo sin pena alguna y con una sonrisa igual a la de Nozomi –Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo ustedes se metieron en mi apartamento y nos interrumpieron-

Debo decirlo el gesto de Hanayo parecia como diciendo "Eso me molesto" pero este solo hizo reir a las demás chicas y a mi sobre todo

-Jajaja, tranquila Hanayo, la próxima vez tocaremos, tampoco es como si quisiéramos que Rin se nos lanzara de nuevo encima a todas- dijo Eli con un tono sombrio –Tuvimos que sostenerla entre 4 mientras tu te ponías unos pantalones-

-Ya les dije que lo siento- me encogi de hombros –Pero ustedes estaban viendo a mi Kayocchin de forma lasciva-

-Nadie la estaba viendo de esa forma- hablaron en unisonido las 7 chicas con una mirada que reflejaba molestia lo cual solo nos hizo reir a todas las presentes

-Pero no es hermoso que por fin todas las integrantes de Muse tengamos pareja?- pregunto Honoka que hace un rato que no hablaba por mensajear con su novia

-En realidad casi todas teníamos pareja- comento Maki mientras miraba a mi novia –solo que Hanayo es muy terca y no pudo buscarse a otra chica, al parecer ninguna era tan atarantada para atraerla tanto como Rin-

-HEY!- le reclame

-Bueno eso puede ser cierto- comento Hanayo con una sonrisa tierna lo cual solo hizo que la mirara con un puchero pero esta solo poso una de sus manos sobre mi cabeza para sonreír aun mas –pero eso la hace mas linda-

-Mou Kayocchi….- no me dejo terminar la oración pues esta rápidamente se acerco a mi y deposito un pequeño y fugaz beso en mi labios para silenciar mi quejido lo cual sin duda alguna funciono pues solo me sonroje al rojo vivo cosa que no paso desapercibido para casi ninguna de las chicas del grupo pues todas se empezaron a reir por lo bajo de mi reaccion, era chistoso como las cosas cambiaban, yo siempre tenia la capacidad de hacer avergonzar a Hanayo pero para cuando las dos maduramos la cosa era un tanto diferente pues la mayoría de las veces era yo la victima de dichas palabras tan hermosas de mi novia que aunque me hacían sentirme avergonzada también me hacia sentirme feliz, sumamente feliz

-Aww, que lindo- dijo Honoka junto con Kotori a la vez al ver mi reaccion lo cual solo me hizo sentirme aun mas avergonzada

-Solo no se pasen de la raya y vayan a estar de cariñosas en el escenario- aviso Nico con una sonrisa divertida

-A que te refieres Nya?- pregunte con "ingenuidad"

-Ya sabes- dijo Umi –contacto en publico-

-Contacto? Pero Kayocchin y yo hacemos eso casi todas las noches, no creo que necesitemos hacer eso en publico Nya-

En ese momento creo que todas las presentes e inclusive Nozomi se me quedaron viendo con la boca abierta y el rostro completamente rojo, por parte de la chica que estaba a mi lado esta bueno…..justo como lo esperaba jeje

-E…E…Eso…..P-Pues….- murmuraba con el rostro completamente rojo de una manera abrumadora, ella tenia un rostro que parecia tener un shock emocional mientras todas la veian expectantes

-E-Eso es cierto?- pregunto Maki algo consternada y con el rostro que hacia juego con su cabello

-Si Nya- conteste sin dejar hablar a Kayocchin pues esta lo intento pero me le adelante –solo que es un poco fastidiosa cuando ella quiere ir arriba, digo, yo soy la que debe ir arriba no ell…- no termine la oración pues casi de inmediato Hanayo puso su mano en mi boca para evitar que siguiera diciendo cosas de ese tipo, que aunque las dije para molestarla todas eran verdaderas

-Ara Ara- Se rio Nozomi que fue la primera en reponerse, esta miro a Eli –Elicchi, deberíamos seguir el ejemplo de nuestras Kouhais- dijo en tono jugueton

-Ni lo pienses –nego Eli rápidamente –No se como son capaces de hacerlo tanto, INDECENTES!- dijo mirándonos

-HEY, ESA ES MI FRASE!- recrimino Umi con el rostro rojo para luego vernos a nosotras –I-INDECENTE!-

-Aja, lo dice Umi cuando asalto a Kotori la misma noche que se le declaro- hablo Nico divertida cosa que solo hizo que Umi volteara con unos ojos de sorpresa y terror

-Q-Quien….-

-Honoka es muy indiscreta sabes?- comento Maki

La arquera miro rápidamente hacia Honoka que habia palidecido del miedo y veia a Umi con terror –COMO LO…-

-LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTO!- se disculpo –E-Es que Kotori-chan queria hablarlo con alguien y….. creo que se me pudo escapar cuando estaba con las chicas y tu estabas practicando-

-Ah… eso lo arregla todo- dijo con una sonrisa Umi mientras que luego salia de la habitación, para volver casi mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz, pero esta con un arco y una flecha en este, claro sin quitar la sonrisa tétrica que tenia –Honoka….- dijo mientras le apuntaba

La peli jengibre se hecho para tras casi de inmediato con una expresión de suplica –E-Espera estoy desarmada Umi-chan!-

La peli azul lo medito un momento para luego sonreir de nuevo –Cierto… entonces tienes 5 segundos-

-U-Umi-chan porfav….-

-4 segundos-

-AY!- creo que no me di cuenta en que momento Honoka salio corriendo de la habitación mientras que Umi al terminar de contar solo se fue tras de ella, por igual Kotori salio corriendo tras estas para evitar que Umi terminara matando a Honoka…. Ya saben cosas del trio de segundo

-Ire por algo de té en lo que aquellas vuelven- Hablo Eli algo preocupada pues su tono reflejaba un mensaje que no iban a volver las tres, por lo menos no intactas –Quieren un poco?-

Al escuchar la oferta yo asentí al igual que Kayocchin a mi lado, por su parte Nozomi solo sonrio y asintió

-Te ayudare a prepararlo- Hablo Nico mientras se ponía de pie que por su parte Maki hizo lo mismo

-Yo tambien ayudare- se ofrecio la pelirroja por lo que tanto Kayocchin y yo intentamos ponernos de pie para ofrecernos pero dijeron que estaba bien asi y sin mas preámbulos salieron de la habitación dejando a solo tres personas en la habitación

-Entonces….. Como van las cosas con ustedes dos?- pregunto la peli morada con una sonrisa que por primera vez parecia no ser burlesca si no mas que nada maternal

-Perfecto Nya!- respondi con seguridad, vivir con la persona que amas, que esta te corresponda es lo mas perfecto que puedo imaginar

-Excelente- apoyo Hanayo con una sonrisa mucho mas sincera la cual solo me hizo embozar una a mi tambien, era muy lindo ver que siempre fue timida conmigo solo por que estuvo enamorada de mi, y ahora que ese aspecto habia sido solucionado no solia ser timida en mi presencia y comúnmente en la de ninguna persona –Rin-chan y yo estamos muy felices con todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotras, nos alegra que el destino nos uniera-

-El destino es un desgraciado- hablo Nozomi con un tono de resentimiento que nos hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa y mirar a la chica, esta parecia molesta y como si odiara al destino como una persona –No es justo con nada-

-N-Nozomi-chan?- pregunto Hanayo algo preocupada –Estas bien?-

Esta solo suspiro –No, me molesta lo que les paso- confeso la chica –No fue nada justo lo que les hizo ese tal "Destino" a ustedes, mis amigas….. por lo menos ya las dejo en paz-

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir Nya- dije con un tono de confusión por lo que la chica solo rio un poco pero ya con una cara normal

-Me refiero es que detesto como las manipulo, todo para llegar a este momento y causarles una infinidad de dolor….Yo siempre lo supe… desde Otonokizaka no sabia como pero sabia que ustedes se separarían y que no habia nada que pudiera hacer- confeso la chica mientras que a nosotras solo nos hizo verla con una mueca de confusión que aumentaba con cada palabra de la chica –Todo por esas personas tan despreciables, ese que las atormento por toda su vida, el que las destino a que se encontraran, el que las destino a que se hicieran amigas, el mismo que hizo que su amor floreciera y el mismo que se encargo de pisotearlo hasta no dejar mas que un pétalo, el cual es el que en estos momentos vuelve a florecer….. esa cosa es detestable-

-Esa cosa?- pregunto Hanayo con un tono que claramente era de confusión pero este solo hizo que la chica de pelo morado pusiera una mueca de dolor

-Hanayo-chan….. tu sabes que creo en las cosas sobre naturales, en la fortuna y los dioses o no?- pregunto la chica a lo que mi novia tímidamente asintió –Eso es por que tengo leves sensaciones extrañas de vez en cuando, de niña eran muy comunes esas cosas, las sencaciones siempre atacaban una emoción en especial, agustia, Enojo, tristeza, amor, felicidad, esto para mi claramente era raro pero comúnmente siempre ocurria algo en el momento o a la larga, estos siempre eran buenos o malos según la sensación, jamas pensé que fuera algo malo, pero aunque no me pasara a mi, solia pasar a la gente de alrededor o con la que interactuaba cuando sentía esas sensaciones, fue raro pero creo que un dia en algun momento que viajaba con mis padres de niña me perdi en una ciudad desconocida, a las horas de buscar desesperada llegue a una especie de lugar donde leían tu fortuna- la chica rio – era completamente un fraude la chica aquella, pero claramente yo era un niña y crei lo que dijo, pero fue entonces donde me intereso el tarot… y vaya que fue una decisión muy pero muy extraña pues no sabia ni leerlo en ese entonces, poco a poco aprendi a usarlo, pero algo era raro, siempre que predecía la fortuna de alguien….. la carta que sacaba era acorde a mi emoción, si sentía enojo la carta era traición, si sentía amor la carta era cupido, y mas cosas por el estilo, ese fue el momento donde pude notar que algo andaba mal conmigo, que la fortuna era verdadera y que por alguna razon podia sentir que pasaría con cierta persona ya fuera bueno o malo esto luego lo interpretaba con el tarot para darme una explicación mas concreta…-

La chica nos relataba su historia que en si creíamos por como la decia en un gesto completamente serio, nosotras la mirábamos mientras que esta solo parecia acercarse a algo que no queria recordar

-Pero habia mas….. las sensaciones en algunas personas… eran mas intensas….. no, eran mucho mas intensas, tanto que no se podia ignorar, algunas personas que conoci que tuvieron esa sensación terminaron o muy bien o excesivamente mal, unos tuvieron fama, dinero y sobre todo felicidad, pero otros terminaron en dolor, oscuridad e inclusive en la muerte, en otro viaje con mis padres fuimos a un templo donde nos dieron un recorrido muy interesante para mi en ese entonces pues ya habia descubierto el tarot, no fue hasta que la mujer menciono algo que se quedo grabado en mi mente "los dioses interceden en las personas comúnmente para bien o para mal , guiándolas por un sendero que seguir, estas personas necesitan ser guiadas o se perderan, ya sea una de las dos siempre será por su propia voluntad" en ese momento pensé en la posibilidad que aunque parecia descabellada….. esas personas que conoci que me daban esa sensación… habrían sido guiadas por alguna especie de espíritu? No era tan descabellado, siempre era igual, encontraban la felicidad y abundansa o encontraban la oscuridad o la muerte en su mayoría…..- la chica comenzó a llorar con arrepentimiento –Yo siempre observe desde lo lejos, sin interceder pues por mas que quisiera nada cambiaba, no tienen idea de la pena que me dio conocerlas… en cuanto las conoci en el salón del club con las integrantes de Muse en ese entonces lo supe, ustedes me daban esa sensación tan intensa que solo pocas personas tenían, lo que emanaba al verlas era tristeza, rápidamente recurri a mi tarot intentando saber que seria lo que pasaría, pero cada vez que lo intentaba solo encontraba 3 cartas, la primera siempre era "separaracion" o "Traicion" y las ultimas dos siempre variaban una y una vez….. eran la "Oscuridad" y el "Amor", supe en ese momento.. que ustedes eran peones de un juego, el cual habia visto ya una infinidad de veces…..uno que las haria sufrir de una u otra manera, me uni a Muse por todas las chicas, en especial por Elicchi, pero aun asi siempre las observe , cada dia el sentimiento se intensificaba mas tanto que a veces era como si las cartas salieran por si solas de mi baraja…. Las ultimas semanas….. que Rin estuvo en Otonokizaka yo sabia que el momento llegaba, para que la primera carta se hiciera presente…. "Traicion" fue lo que apareció en el momento que consulte a Rin, despues de que Eli me hablo que habia estado llorando en baño unas horas antes de eso…la segunda se hizo presente con la partida de ella….. Hanayo en su fortuna tuvo "Separacion" la consulte en cuanto vi que ella y Maki bajaron del avión de regreso de estados unidos, en ese entonces tus ojos estaban desolados y tristes….. luego cada vez que lo consultaba pensado en ustedes a lo largo de los años su fortuna se volvia mas y mas oscura….- Trago saliva- El horror que tuve cuando repeti el proceso en esa noche…. La fortuna de Rin decia "Muerte"….. esa misma noche ella recibió un disparo y quedo en un estado donde pudo haber muerto en cualquier momento….. a lo largo de los meses Hanayo presento la misma tarjeta y según nos contaste hace unos meses….. tu te intentaste suicidar en varias ocasiones….luego…. simplemente algo paso.. el mismo dia que Rin despertó su fortuna cambio de golpe, como si algo en ese entonces la hubiera cambiado mientras dormia, al cambiar la fortuna de ella tambien cambio la tuya Hanayo-chan-

El relato de Nozomi nos hacia estar estupefactas, tanto que incluso no tenia idea de que decir pues la chica se veia sufrida como si fuera una carga desde un inicio, como si el conocernos le hizo llevar tal carga

-Por que nos cuentas…. Esto…..?- hablo en un tono neutral Hanayo el cual era mas por lo shockeada que estaba

Nozomi Bajo la mirada –Lo lamento… Enserio lo lamento- las lagrimas se empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, unas que reflejaban dolor –Lamento el haber sido tan mala amiga! Elicchi me lo dijo en ese entonces, pude haber interferido…. Pero yo centrada en que no podia hacer nada solo intente darles los mejores momentos que pudieran pasar juntas….. Cuando te vi casi morir Rin-chan… o cuando vi a Hanayo en un estado depresivo….. no recuerdo alguna vez que me hubiera arrepentido tanto, ver estar al borde de la muerte a mis amigas y yo diciendo que no podia cambiar nada! DEBI INTENTARLO! SOY COBARDE, SIEMPRE SUPE LO QUE VENIA Y JAMAS HICE NADA POR IMPEDIRLO!- la chica por fin empezaba a llorar mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos estas emanaban lagrimas –Lo lamento… no soy una buena amiga para nada…..-

-Claro que lo eres - conteste rápidamente con entuciasmo y el ceño fruncido –Soportar eso por casi 7 años no es algo que cualquiera haria! (1/2 año de Otonokizaka, 5 años de separación , 13 meses que Rin estuvo en coma y recuperación, Pd: y si! Llevo la cuenta)

-Eso es cierto Nozomi-chan, tu no tienes la responsabilidad de lo que ninguna de las dos hicimos, ademas creo que es demasiado cruel de tu parte culparte por ello, eres una de nuestras mejores amigas, pero lo que Rin y yo hicimos no iba a cambiar, por ninguna de ustedes hubiéramos cambiado-

-Aunque suene cruel ni aunque alguna de ustedes me dijera lo contrario mientras no fuera Kayocchin, me hubiera ido a estados unidos-

-o yo, si hubieran insistido las hubiera ignorado cuando me dijeron que trajera a Rin devuelta, solo la habría traido de vuelta si ella me decia que queria volver-

-Al igual que si me hubieras dicho que no fuera esa noche al departamento ….-

-inclusive si me dijeras que comiera o simplemente sonriera… no lo hubiera hecho sabiendo que Rin no estaba conmigo…- comento Hanayo con un tono amable aunque lo que le decíamos era muy cruel

-Es cierto lo que dicen tus cartas- comente con una sonrisa algo forzada –no puedes y no debes interferir en el destino y creeme que el mismo destino me lo dijo, ni tu ni nadie hubiera cambiado lo que Kayocchin y yo decidimos por nuestra cuenta….las dos sabíamos eso….. pero no teníamos idea de que tu estuvieras consciente de eso…. Las que se deberían disculpar somos nosotras por hacerte pasar eso…..- dije con un tono algo pesimista mientras esta nos veia

-E-Es cierto, nosotras jamas estuvimos conciente de lo que les provocábamos a las demás, todas se preocupaban por mi ya que trabajaba demasiado, las ignoraba muy amenudo por recordarme a Rin-chan….. solo las lastimábamos…-

-Lastime a todas con mi partida, lastime a Maki mi hermana, a ustedes mi familia y sobre todo al amor de mi vida- esto lo dije mientras entrelezaba mi mano con la de Kayocchin la cual gustosamente acepto el contacto que le ofrecia –Somos unas malas amigas…- sonreí amargamente

-Muy malas…- rio Hanayo con pesadez

-Las que en verdad son buenas amigas son ustedes, por tolerar nuestras idioteces, nuestra densidad y terquedad- comente con una sonrisa muy tierna –Por eso son nuestra familia….-

-Chicas….-

-Y no te preocupes mas por Rin-chan y por mi- dijo Hanayo mientras ahora me abrazaba muy tiernamente pero aun viendo a Nozomi –Nosotras buscaremos nuestra propia felicidad a base de nuestras acciones…...- esta me miro y luego negó –Mejor dicho…..

-Hemos encontrado la felicidad gracias a ustedes-

-Jamas me daría cuenta de que me gustaba Rin-chan de no ser por que me converti en idol y mis sentimientos hacia ella se reforzaron…- esta deposito un leve beso en mi mejilla el cual hizo que un lindo sonrojo adornara mi rostro pero aun con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No deben preocuparse mas, Kayocchin y yo somos tan felices que en este momento podríamos dejar el arroz y el ramen a cambio de un segundo mas con la otra-

-No exageres Rin-chan, te amo claro pero el arroz es otra cosa- me dijo mi novia al oído mientras que esto solo se gano una mirada que decia "Prefieres al arroz?"

-N-No se como me pueden perdonar… yo pude evitar que pasaran por todo eso… o simplemente decirles que estaban destinadas a estar una con la otra…-

-Bueno tu lo has dicho, somos las mas inocentes de las 9 por lo que no te resentimos nada Nozomi, si lo que hemos hecho en estos años nos trajeron a donde estamos estoy mas que contenta que nos haya llevado a este momento, un momento donde el amor por fin nos a alcanzado-

-si no fuera por Muse nosotras seguiríamos siendo amigas de la infancia y sufriríamos la una por la otra en silencio…. Estoy segura que eso seria lo que pasaría…sin Kotori a mi lado o el soporte que nos daban nuestras sub unidades.. sin nuestra intermediaria Maki… jamas nos daríamos cuenta de nada….-

Del otro lado de la puerta yacían 6 chicas las cuales esperaban pacientemente escuchando la situación, entre ellas estaban las integrantes restante de Printemps recargadas en la puerta con el oído pegado a esta, Maki y Nico se sonreían mutuamente mientras ambas traían una bandeja con tazas de Té, Umi estaba recargada en la pared con una sonrisa en el rostro y por ultimo estaba Eli, la cual tenia la sonrisa mas orgullosa que alguien podría tener.

- _Nuestro amor es gracias a todas ustedes….. Muse-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Señoras y señores le quedan 3 capitulos mas a este fic el cual acabara en las próximas dos semanas u,w,u**

 **Con esto dejamos fuera del panorama cualquier duda….. ya se, ya se, nadie se dio cuenta que Nozomi al principio actuaba extraño en los primeros capítulos con respecto a cuando se trataba de Rin y Pana, pero a mi me carcomia explicar eso XD, esto lo hice por que desde que la vi en el anime dije "Ella es alguna especie de diosa o algo? O tiene algun poder o predice el futuro? ALGO?! ALGO TIENE QUE NO ME DEJA ESTAR EN PAZ!" algo asi estaba nwn**

 **REVIEWS (Rapido por que tengo una partida que acabar nwn)**

 **sparki128:** No soy bueno con el Lemmon pero espero que te haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido, ay dios, esto no es lo mio :,c

 **yohan2000:** Para mi siempre ha sido peor que Maki nwn, en los primeros capítulos lo dije y lo repito … las mas tranquilas son las que mas ocultan e.e

 **Kazuki-Taichou:** te contare una anécdota muy graciosa, empece a escribir en mi laptop, pero cuando lo iba a acabar termine saliendo de viaje, en el camino lo acabe en mi Tablet y le quise hacer esa corrección, pero la aplicación de Fanfiction en móvil no lo guardo y el capitulo pues…. Se publico asi …. Fue una triste historia pero ya ni que hacerle u-u

Pd: que cosas crees que faltan? A lo mejor y se me pudieron olvidar de explicar….. ya sabes, cosas de humanos XD

Pd2: tu fic de d gray man me gustaron mucho

Pd3: incluyelas, pero actualiza :3

 **Katengecchi:** No se si reirme por tu comentario o disculparme por ello asi que lo dejare como un –Espero que te haya gustado :v/-

 **Blaa:** A ti te contare una historia algo graciosa, yo siempre he dicho que en el RinPana la dominante es Hanayo veas por donde lo veas Rin para mi es muy pasiva, es como si dijeras que Nozomi es la dominante en el NozoEli, eso no pasara jamas, pero por discutir con una amiga que ve al revés que yo, me dio esa pequeña idea donde las situaciones variaban y no solo una era la que disfrutaba, me explico? :v

 **Rebe13:** Hasta yo estaba como "Las hago pareja o no?" luego salio mi lado lector diciendo "No seas Hijo de… ya son 44 capitulos, que mas quieres de ellas?! Mas drama?! PARA!" y asi fue como el RinPana se hizo canon en este fic nwn

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


	47. Chapter 47

**2 CAPITULOS PARA TERMINAR :,3**

 **(Pd:** Despues de este Fic pensaba escribir otro, se me ocurria un gender de todas las parejas, la pregunta es, les gustaria? :3 **)**

Capitulo 47

" _Mi decisión…. La decisión mas importante de mi vida"_

-Creen que puedan ayudarme con ese pequeño detalle?- preguntaba un chico el cual vestia un traje y portaba una cabellera castaña algo mas oscura que la mia, este estaba sentado tras su escritorio con los dos codos apoyados en este y viéndonos fijamente tanto a mi novia como a mi

Las dos teníamos el rostro algo rojo por la repentina petición de el chico

-E-Espere, que no esta Kotori para ese tipo de detalles Nya? Ademas solo faltan 4 dias para el Love Live - pregunto la chica que estaba sentada al lado mio a lo que el chico negó divertido

-Si, pero su caso será algo diferente-

-Em… por que con nosotras será diferente?-

-Muy sencillo Hanayo- dijo mientras me sonreía como si fuera Nozomi con una sonrisa que ocultaba una gran burla detrás de esta –Por que ustedes son pareja ahora, creo que seria una buena practica para cuando decidan que eso pase no creen? Por cierto felicidades por su relación, crei que era el único que le importaba el RinPana jeje-

Eso simplemente me hacia ponerme aun mas roja pero no creo que tanto como a mi novia que a mi lado parecia que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por el nivel de rojo que tenia en el rostro

-P-P-P-P-Practica?- su cerebro colapso –Je…JEJEJEJEJEJE- sip…. Colapso

-D-disculpe Hiden-san- pregunte mientras que Rin se habia puesto a murmurar cosas con el rostro rojo y una clara mueca alertada la cual me daría mucha risa de no ser por que yo estaba igual de roja pero con los pies en la tierra –N-No cree que es muy inapropiado decir ese tipo de cosas? Rin-chan es algo… timida en cuestión de las relaciones-

-Oh- el sujeto vio a Rin que acababa de colapsar para luego dar una leve risa culpable –N-no me di cuenta, lamento eso….. pero espero que puedan hacer eso-

-Pero por que nosotras? Deberia haber personal para eso o no?- pregunte algo timida a lo que el sujeto se limito a encogerse de hombros

-Como habia dicho antes, ustedes son la pareja principal por cuestiones de que Rin es la musa que faltaba de las 9, en pocas palabras….. tienen idea de cuanta gente invento dramas en internet por eso? Ustedes son el espectáculo principal de esto, por lo que tambien el hacer esto puede que atraiga mas gente…-

Suspire con aire derrotado –Esta bien….. supongo….. que lo haremos-

-EH?!- la chica a mi lado salio de su trance solo para reclamarme pues esta me miraba alarmada –Estas bromeando Kayocchin! Verdad?!

Sonreí culpablemente a lo que esta solo palidecio –C-Creo que es lo correcto, despues de todo es nuestro trabajo….. ademas, si no lo hacemos probablemente Nico no te de ese ramen edición limitada que te prometio si te portabas bien- la chantajee un poco con eso a lo que esta solo puso un gesto que intentaba reclamar algo pero al parecer no fue capaz de hacer esto pues se quedo congelada con el rostro en llamas para luego pasar a tener un puchero

Esta se puso de pie y dio una reverencia a Hide-san con cierto aire que decia "Jefe o no, uno de estos días me vengare!" me dio una leve mirada con enojo tan tierno que haria que cualquiera quisiera abrazarla pero no lo hice –Te espero abajo Kayocchin- luego se puso en camino hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir

-Hasta luego Hoshizora-

Esta se volteo con un semblante enojado pero a la vez divertido –Si encuentras arena de gato en tu auto no te quejes Nya!- sin mas esta salio azotando la puerta dejando a un chico y a mi con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Tu novia es todo un show- me comento el chico a lo que sonreí tiernamente

-Completamente que lo es- "Y eso es algo que amo de ella" sin mas solo me puse de pie para dar una leve reverencia al chico que sonrio –Nos vemos mas tarde Hiden-san- me voltee para irme pero algo me detuvo

-Sabes? Hoshizora y tu Koizumi, son algo que nunca habia visto ni en parejas que han prosperado hasta la muerte, son la una para la otra…..- el chico sonrio por lo que voltee a verlo con algo de extrañes –Deberias pensar las cosas y si las quisieras hacer aun mejores.- mi mirada era dulce pero confusa, esta al notarla solo sonrio nerviosamente –Por cierto…. Lo de la arena de gato era una broma verdad? Por que mi auto lo acaban de lavar- su tono era preocupado lo cual me hizo reir

-No, No, normalmente bromea….. pero no se lo podia decir con la mayor seguridad- dije en un tono algo apenado pues otra cosa que me enamoraba de Rin era lo impredecible que podia llegar a ser

La expresión de este simplemente se ensombreció cosa que fue divertida –Bien, me lo merezco, Jejeje- dijo mientras de sus cajones del escritorio empezaba a sacar una pila de papeles la cual puso encima de este mismo –Creo que es hora de trabajar-

Ante eso asentí y de nueva cuenta di una reverencia educada –Hasta luego- sin mas solo Sali de la oficina dejando al chico el cual apenas me fui miro con una sonrisa muy divertida la puerta por la que habíamos salido

-Dios santo…. Son tan densas…. Les dije que ustedes son la una para la otra, se los he dicho desde que tienen 15 y aun asi… jejeje… si que son únicas esas 2, al menos la ultima vez que las visite las dos entendieron, entendieron a donde pertenecía ese Hilo

.

.

.

.

.

-Me explicas como terminaste cediendo Kayocchin?-

-L-Lo siento… sabes que bajo presión no soy buena con la gente y menos cuando me lo piden casi a suplicas-

-Eh?! Pero siempre eres muy estricta conmigo cuando se trata de cualquier petición mia nya!-

-Eso es por que tus peticiones normalmente están fuera de lo normal-

-Y esto es normal?! Ese sujeto si no fuera el jefe de Nico ya lo habría extrangulado por esto Nya…..-

-Jejeje…. Tranquila Rin-chan….- le dije con el tono mas tranquilizador que podia mientras que ahora solo me ponía de pie de la banca donde estaba –Ya casi terminas de probártelo?-

Dentro de los probadores solo se escucho como esta movia la cortina probablemente del nerviosismo –C-Creo que me queda bien-

En ese mismo momento solo me puse de pie y camine hacia el vestidor para quedar enfrente de la cortina –En ese caso déjame ver-

-Em…. M-me queda perfectamente…. N-no hay necesidad de v-verlo- respondio nerviosamente desde el otro lado de la cortina cosa que solo me hizo tener un puchero

-Rin-chan, déjame ver- dije mientras intentaba abrir la cortina pero del otro lado simplemente esta lo evito –Rin-chan!-

-N-No, me da vergüenza que me veas con esto puesto…..- susurro del otro lado, su susurro era con una voz tan nerviosa que incluso podia ver su sonrojo atravez de la cortina –M-Mejor nos lo llevamos y ya me pongo mi ropa normal si?-

-Quiero ver Rin-chan!- respondi mientras intentaba hacer a una lado la cortina pero esta del otro lado lo evitaba

-No Kayocchin!, me da vergüenza Nya!- dijo mientras intentaba al igual mantener la cortina en su lugar

-Vergüenza?! Te veo desnuda casi todas las noches!- por suerte no habia nadie en los vestidores vecinos por que si no eso habría sido demasiado….. como decirlo? Indecente creo que seria la palabra apropiada para este caso

-Podria caminar desnuda por la calle mas comoda que llevando esto en mi propia casa!-

Y asi el forcejeo siguió y siguió hasta que me di por vencida soltando por completo la cortina para luego suspirar profundamente decepcionada

-Entonces no me vas a dejar ver?- dije con mi usual tono de cachorrito el cual no era capaz de ignorar

Una cabellera naranja se asomo por la cortina esta acompañada de unos ojos amarillos tan intensos como el sol, estos con una expresión curiosa –Kayocchin?...- lo sabia, como yo no podia ignorar su carita de gatito regañado

Solo fingi dolor –esta bien Rin-chan…. puedes cambiarte y nos vamos- el tono era tan dolido pero a la vez tan falso que daba gracia el como la inocencia de Rin simplemente hacia que esta me mirara con culpa y el rostro rojo –Q-Queria ver…. Pero sin Rin-chan no quiere…- fingi que iba a empezar a llorar por lo que esta entro en alerta

-E-ESPERA! KAYOCCHIN! N-No llores- dijo mientras su rostro se hacia aun mas rojo, cosa que en un principio crei completamente imposible pero al parecer si lo era –T-Te dejare ver pero no llores… esta bien?-

-S-Si..- dije aun con "Lagrimas" en los ojos engañando a rin-chan, dicho engaños simplemente se fueron por la borda cuando el sonido de la cortina se escucho para ver frente a mi la imagen mas preciosa que alguna vez habia visto… pero bueno….. mejor dicho, volver a ver esa imagen que no veia desde hace 7 años

Delante de mi estaba una chica, la chica que amaba vistiendo la prenda mas preciada para una mujer, y vaya que la portaba como nadie lo haria, tanto que habia quedado boquiabierta solo al verla…..

-Q-Que te parece?- Rin llevaba puesto un vestido de novia, este completamente blanco como cualquiera, pero era un tanto diferente al que uso una vez, mientras aquel parecia ser mas para una gala de modas este tenia el aspecto de que enserio lo usaría en el altar….el vestido era ajustado desde el busto hasta la cadera por delante, mientras que por la espalda dejaba una parte un poco mayor de piel al decubierto, este se ajustaba al busto y en este borde habia pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras brillantes que aparentaban ser diamantes, este bordado era como si fuera un delgado floreado con alambres, de la cintura para bajo era simplemente hermoso, el vestido era completamente liso y cubria sus pies por completo dejando que este estuviera por completo en el suelo, el vestido era hermoso, pero algo que resaltaba aun mas….. era aquel tierno rostro de mi novia, de mi amiga, y del amor de mi vida…. Ese rostro que tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha pero su expresión era un gesto de vergüenza de felicidad y el rostro en llamas….

-Kayocchin, te pregunte que que opin…- no la deje hablar pues para cuando me di cuenta habia entrado al probador cerrando la cortina detrás de mi y poniendo a Rin-chan contra la pared, besando sus dulces labios que ahora me pertenecían a mi y solo a mi, el beso era muy lindo, el simple hecho de recordar aquel momento el cual me hizo darme cuenta de cuanto la amaba me hizo ser impulsiva por una vez en mi vida… y no me arrepentia por nada de ello, el sabor de sus labios me embriagaba como si fuera la primera vez que los besaba, era tan hermoso…..

Me separe de Rin la cual al darse cuenta de que el contacto estaba terminando abrió los ojos con un lindo sonrojo en su rostro, al igual yo me sentía algo avergonzada por esa escena que cree mas no arrepentida de ello

-K-Kayocchin? Por que hiciste eso?-

Me rasque la mejilla nerviosamente –B-Bueno… m-me preguntaste que opinaba- me sonroje aun mas – y…. y eso es lo que opino…-

Esta sonrio burlonamente mientras se abrazaba de mi cuello para mirarme fijamente –Entonces….. la próxima vez que vayamos de compras te dare mi opinión con un beso- sonrio dulcemente haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara pero con una sonrisa a toda su gloria pues disfrutaba a mi linda novia y el como su actitud aunque fuera inocente de vez en cuando a la vez fuera la mas certera

En ese momento las dos nos vimos directamente a los ojos enfrascándonos de nuevo en un beso el cual era un poco mas intenso que el anterior, no tanto como para llegar a ser algo indecente pero si que era muy bueno… los labios de Rin me volvían locas, el tenerlos.. el simple hecho de….

-Disculpen señoritas- una voz resonó del otro lado de la cortina cosa que nos hizo separarnos de golpe con un sonrojo muy notorio pero a la vez con una mirada alertada, al separarnos solo vi que mi blusa no estuviera desarreglada y mi falda, mi cabello, al igual Rin hizo todo esto, para cuando la vi asintió

Abrimos la cortina con la sonrisa mas normal que podíamos formar pero no era de mucha ayuda pues como saben…. Desde niña no soy muy buena mintiendo y Rin-chan….. es Rin-chan…..

-S-Si?-

La mujer era aproximadamente de unos treinta y tanto pero nos miraba con una sonrisa cordial de empleada –Las dos estaban ahí dentro- pregunto señalando el probador a lo que solo me puse algo nerviosa sin saber que responder

-Si, mi amiga me ayudaba a ponerme el vestido apropiadamente- respondio la peli naranja con un gesto seguro pero con el sonrojo aun al rojo vivo

-Oh, ya veo… en ese caso que le parece?-

-Es linda!- respondi de golpe a lo que la mujer me miro extrañada y Rin se limito a darse un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano

La peli naranja se acerco a mi oído para susurrarme –Em….. Kayocchin se refiere al vestido, no a mi…-

Ante tal error solo me puse roja hasta las orejas para empezar a negar con gestos muy exagerados y el rostro completamente rojo –N-No, d-decia que el vestido… e-es muy lindo….. a-aunque Rin, tambien lo es….. PERO EL VESTIDO…- rin suspiro decepcionada

Esta puso una mirada que decia "Ya que importa" –Señorita, esta chica de cabello castaño es Gay y yo soy su novia, disculpe que este diciendo tantas incoherencias Nya- dijo señalándome con una cara neutra gatuna

-RIN-CHAN!-

-Oh ya veo- la mujer sonrio nerviosamente –L-lamento la confusión, pero ….- me miro con un gesto algo raro –Que le parecio el vestido de su….. Novia- se atraganto con la ultima palabra, como suponía habia gente que aun no nos aceptaba tal cuales, pero hey, a quien le importa?

-perfecto-

.

.

.

.

.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso a la mujer- me quejaba mientras que ambas estábamos sentadas en una mesa al aire libre la cual estaba afuera del restaurant, el aire era refrescante y la sombra que nos brindaba la sombrilla de la mesa eran aun mejor

La chica enfrente de mi solo tomaba su naranjada mientras me miraba arquenado la ceja –No puedo creer que le hayas dicho a Hide-san que aceptabas que fueramos a buscar un nuevo vestido de novia para mi….. digo, a quien en su sano juicio le gusta ir a ver a su novia poniéndose vestidos que solo se usan en ocasiones especiales – ante eso iba a alzar la mano pero su mirada me detuvo –Si la levantas no hare el desayuno en un mes Nya-

-Pero te veias linda- rei por lo bajo

-Si… eso lo dejaste muuuuuuy en claro- dijo con un tono sarcástico que no paso desapercibido para mi pero solo limite a reir de una manera muy dulce –Ademas tu eres mas linda que yo-

-Otra vez con eso?-

-Oye, te dije que acepto ser "linda" pero eso no significa que sea mas linda que tu-

Ante eso solo sonreí algo divertida –Entonces yo soy mas atlética que tu- sonreí a lo que ella se encogio de hombros

-Ahora lo eres Nya- creo que por un momento olvide lo de sus piernas… -Por cierto creo que Talia se ira en una semana- esto lo decia mientras miraba su celular que al parecer habia recibido un mensaje pues esta tecleaba rápidamente

-Eh?- reaccione ante el nombre de la persona, yo tenia en claro que Rin me amaba y la verdad no sentía celos de que mantuviera una relación amistosa con su ex novia, pero me incomodaba mucho hablar del tema pues la relación de Talia y mia no era buena cuando Rin era su novia, ahora quiero imaginármela cuando le quite a la persona que mas queria –Irse? Volvera a america?- pregunte mientras tomaba de mi limonada

-Nop, ella ira a las olimpiadas de invierno- contesto sencillamente mientras seguía tecleando

-PUFFFFFFF!- escupe de golpe mi limonada mientras tocia levemente –Cof Cof Cof-

Rin de inmediato se levanto y me empezó a dar palmaditas en la espalda –Estas bien Nya?-

Despues de reponerme asentí y la chica volvio a tomar su lugar frente a mi esta aun tecleando en el celular despues de asegurarse que estaba bien

-Como que ira a las olimpiadas?!- comente algo consternada a lo que Rin me vio con ojos de "Es normal, es como ir a la tienda de la esquina, completamente normal"

-Si, ella ira a las olimpiadas, clasifico para ellas hace casi un año, vivirá aquí en japon pero se ira un mes por lo menos- esta dio otro sorbo de su bebida mientras yo la veia algo estupefacta para luego reaccionar con un rostro completamente afligido

-Rin-chan… tu eras la que ibas a…-

Esta me miro saliendo de su celular con una sonrisa –Competir? Si, es mas, esa simple oferta fue la que me convencio de volver a Akibahara, el padre de Talia me dijo que si ganaba la carrera a la que venia en un principio habia mas del 90% de probabilidades que yo clasificara a las olimpiadas, pero luego ya sabes que paso, por lo que no pude competir y…..aqui estoy Nya.- su sonrisa era genuina y no demostraba dolor en lo mas minimo pero yo solo la miraba estupefacta –Ahora que lo pienso….. menos mal que eso paso asi, por que si no jamas te hubiera vuelto a ver- me sonrio aun mas ampliamente

-No participaste en eso… por mi culpa?- le dije en un tono neutral a lo que ella solo hizo un puchero

-Oye, la que debe de entrar en estado de culpa soy yo Nya, no tu, aun me sigo lamentando por no ser capaz de escuchar atentamente las palabras de la gente antes de irme a otro país –bromeo mientras que luego me veia fijamente recargándose levemente en la mesa y ponía sus dos manos en mis mejillas –Recuerda, ninguna competencia es tan importante como tu Kayocchin, yo daría todo por ti, no te sientas mal, fue mi decisión y será mi decisión eternamente, dar todo por ti para hacerte feliz-

Ante tales palabras solo me limite a asentir con lagrimas amenzando en salir de mis ojos cosa que jamas paso, pero para mi suerte la comida que pedimos llego rápidamente cosa que hizo que nos distrajéramos del tema, cosa que agradezco

Comimos como siempre pero ahora un poco mas animado por los reclamos de Rin, las llamadas que hacia a unos agentes gatunos para llenar el auto de el Hiden de arena de gato, ademas de las criticas que hacíamos de la mujer de la tienda de vestidos, aunque no muy grandes, el 20% de la gente aun nos ve mal cuando estamos juntas asi que no importa, ademas que sobre todo hablamos de como practicaríamos en el departamento, nuestros pasos de baile pues era un momento mágico para nosotras hacer eso….. aunque siempre termina en resultados un poco… ya sabes… indecentes…..

El atardecer se empezó a apoderar del cielo trayendo consigo un hermoso naranja que iluminaba las calles, dándonos a entender que ya casi anochecia

-Iras a ver a Talia- pregunte a la peli naranja que caminaba por la calle a mi lado la cual asintió casi de inmediato con una sonrisa

-Le prometi que le mostraría otonokizaka despues del entrenamiento, asi que….- me miro fijamente –No te molesta verdad?-

-Para nada- negué rápidamente –a menos que me seas infiel, entonces si la mato a ella y a ti te castigo- bromee pero ella solo palidecio un poco por lo serio que sono, desviando la mirada al igual

-J-Jeje, buen chiste…..- sonrio nerviosamente para luego pasar a tener su gesto normal –Entonces puedo ir?-

-No soy tu madre Rin-chan, no puedo decirte a donde ir y a donde no, pero solo cuídate y toma un taxi cuando vengas de regreso si?, las calles son peligrosas en la noche- le aconseje a lo que ella sonrio ampliamente para de inmediato darme un leve beso en los labios, leve y corto pero haciéndome aun asi tener mariposas en el estomago

Esta empezó a correr pues vio el autobús que la dejaba cerca de Otonokizaka no sin antes voltearse y verme con una sonrisa –Te amo Kayocchin, llego a casa a las 9- sin mas solo vi como la peli naranja subia al autobús y se alejaba rápidamente

Por mi parte no tenia nada que hacer, por lo que empece a caminar sin rumbo por la calle con una sonrisa en el rostro, era muy hermoso el simple hecho de pensar en como mi vida de ser solo de trabajos y mas trabajos paso a ser una que consistía en amar a la persona que siempre ame, dia, tras dia y noche tras noche…

-Apenas son las 5…- me decia desanimada mientras pensaba que haria en casa sin mi peli naranja favorita, por lo que solo pase a buscar en mis contactos, tal vez Maki-chan o alguna chica de Muse estuviera desocupada y podríamos tomar un café o alg….

Entre la gente un hombre sin querer choco con mi hombro haciendo que mi celular cayera al suelo, el hombre dijo "lo siento " y se fue, por lo que solo me limite a recoger mi celular el cual estaba intacto por suerte pero algo llamo mi atención….. algo… que hizo que mi vista brillara de felicidad pero a la vez de duda, me puse de pie y solo me quede enfrente de la tienda viendo atravez de la vitrina….. aquel objeto….. ese objeto….

Sonreí intuitivamente y entre a esa tienda

.

.

.

.

.

Estábamos en mi café, claro pues era el lugar que mas frecuentaba, el cielo ya se habia oscurecido, dando fin a la jornada de trabajo pues los clientes dejaban de venir a estas horas… solo que hoy habia algo inusual… 10 personas estaban enfrente de mi con la boca abierta, el rostro al rojo vivo y con una expresión inexplicablemente impactada

-Me ayudaran?- pregunte a las chicas y chicos que no se inmutaron con mi respuesta pues sus rostros no tuvieron ni un ligero cambio de expresión, por lo que solo me limite a pasar mi mano enfrente del rostro de todos y todas las presentes –Hay alguien ahí

La mayoría reaccionaron parpadeando un par de veces

-E-Estas bromeando verdad Hanayo?- pregunto Maki con el rostro completamente estupefacto, cosa que solo me hizo sentir algo de incomodidad pues todas las personas me miraban igual

-T-Tan mala idea es?- pregunte tímidamente a lo que Kaito negó rápidamente

-NO NO NO!, no es mala idea- se rasco la nuca nervioso mientras su mueca era indescriptible –solo algo….-

-Inesperado…y repentino- completo Uri con el rostro tambien en llamas

-Nosotras te ayudamos Hanayo-chan!- hablaron Hana, Kotori y Honoka a la vez mientras alzaban las manos animadamente

-A mi se me hace algo precipitado de tu parte Hanayo- Dijo Nico mientras sonreía –Pero te ayudare, me divertirá ver la cara de la niña gato cuando eso pase-

-Elicchi y yo somos las mamas de Muse asi que ayudaremos a cualquier integrante inclusive a ocultar un cadáver!- dijo Nozomi mientras sonreía autosuficiente cosa que nos hizo reir a la mayoría

-No exageres Nozomi – hablo Eli con un tono algo sombrio –Claro Hanayo ayudaremos

-Cuenten conmigo, te puedo ayudar con algunas cosas- dijo Umi con una sonrisa aunque el sonrojo no quedaba de mas pero esta sonreía muy satisfecha

Por mi parte solo me limite a ver a Maki que estaba con el rostro completamente rojo –M-Me ayudarías en esto Maki-chan?-

Esta solo me vio con incomodidad para luego poner una sonrisa completamente autentica –Te apoyaría Hanayo, eres mi mejor amiga- dijo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-Eh? Y Rin-chan donde queda?- pregunte con nervisismo

-en la mejor amiga sin sentido común-

Despues de eso el lugar se lleno de risas y mas y mas platicas de como llevaríamos acabo un plan tan descabellado que incluso me queria golpear por el simple hecho de pensarlo, pero me daba felicidad el hecho de hacerlo…

" _Rin-chan…Espero te guste la sorpresa"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **REVIEWS**

 **Kazuki-Taichou: esas cosas? Descuida esas si las tengo en cuenta, las dejare para lo ultimo la gran mayoría para la ultima parte, pero no por eso serán menos importantes nwn, gracias por leer**

 **Blaa: No pensé eso, por lo menos no de ti como persona, pero lo que si creo que es que hay un rol dominante y uno pasivo por que si dos chocan es difícil hacer que funcione (NicoMaki :u) pero de igual manera me alegra que te haya gustado uwu Pd: gracias por esa imagen mental del NozoEli 7w7**

 **FIRESTORM from Lunarian Empire: Jajajaja, a mi me dan mucha gracia esos personajes que siempre cuentan las cosas importantes como si nada fueran, pero si, lo note, tiene pinta de final, pero que mas da? Creo que el final será mucho mejor, de igual manera será mucho contenido en el ultimo capitulo xd**

 **Rebe13: Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado nwn, es un gusto tenerte aqui**

 **Lentesitos-Brand: si,que si, por fin se hizo realidad uwu**

 **Hasta la proxima nwn/ recuerden, dos capitulos**


	48. Chapter 48

**Señoras y Señores, Penultimo capitulo c,:**

Capitulo 48

" _El Dia a llegado…. Nuestro Dia"_

Si, como leyeron ahí arriba, el gran dia a llegado, el dia del love live y en resultado el dia en el que Muse vuelve al escenario, todo esto era como un sueño hecho realidad la simple idea de bailar de nuevo en el escenario me hacia feliz pero a la vez me daban nervios, claro eso no importaba si estaba con mis amigas, nos preparamos por semanas, bailamos arduamente, las paracticas infernales de Umi eran algo de lo que mas extrañaba, y sobre todo el ambiente tan propio nuestro que se habia hecho

-Rin-chan ya llevas tu vestido?- pregunto Hanayo que en este momento estaba preparando una pequeña mochila con lo que guardaba un cambio de ropa suyo

-No, ahora mismo lo estaba buscando Nya-

El love live ha evolucionado de una manera bestial en estos años, el tener a gente como A-Rise en lo alto, a Nico en lo mas alto de todo, Eli como una de las mejores bailarinas de la nación, Maki una prestigiosa doctora y a mi como una ex atleta de nivel olímpico, eran cosas que le dieron fama a aquel evento por todas partes del mundo, nuestro historial lo ayudo a crecer incluso sin que nosotras lo quisiéramos asi, tanto que fácilmente ahora era un evento 20 veces mas grande del de aquella vez, aunque en ese no participe por que…. Ya saben, celos, irse del país con un puchero que duraría 5 años, no es muy difícil adivinarlo

Este ahora no solo era considerado un evento mas grande si no que a la vez idols de todo japon participaban aunque ya no fueran estudiantes, claro estas como un evento extra el cual era nuestro caso

Unos días antes de el dia de hoy Hiden-san nos pidió que ademas de mi vestido de novia nuevo fueramos de compras pues habia un baile de gala un poco despues de que finalizara el evento, claro esto era solo para los participantes y para invitados especiales como nosotras, el punto es que el baile era para que todas las personas convivieran de una manera mas amena y era algo que me emocionaba según lo que sabia habia muchas bandas de todo tipo, no soy una persona que sea gran fanatica de la música en si, me gusta pero no se mucho, pero me emociona siempre conocer gente nueva

Kayocchin y yo ese mismo dia que se nos informo lo del baile salimos a comprar cada una un vestido, aunque el trayecto de esto fue muy divertido por las múltiples ocasiones en que yo con mis jugarretas arruino algo o Kayocchin con su inocencia no es capaz de resolver problema, todo un caso

-Ya estoy lista!- grite desde la sala mientras que por su parte Kayocchin salio de nuestra habitación "Que bien se siente decir nuestra jeje" esta con una maleta que debía de llevar dos cambios de ropa, de pronto mi celular vibro haciendo que mi mirada se volviera algo como "Mas problemas" este era un mensaje

 **De: Maki**

 **OIGAN! USTEDES 2 ESTAMOS AQUÍ ABAJO, DEBERIAN HABER ESTADO LISTAS ANTES DE QUE LLEGARAMOS**

 **Tenemos que ensayar, el vestuario, arreglar las cosas en el escenario, Hay muchas cosas que hacer aun!**

 **Bajen rápido! No tenemos mucho tiempo!**

 **Pd: no me importa si ustedes estuvieron haciendo indecencias toda la noche! No es excusa para levantarse tarde y menos hoy!**

Ante tal mensaje solo emiti un "Hump" como replica, no por que Kayocchin y yo seamos pareja significa que todos los días sin excepción estamos haciendo ese tipo de cosas pero bueno que puedo decir? Ayer de los nervios las dos nos pusimos a ver películas en la noche y ya saben, se nos fue la hora

-Que Pasa Rin-chan?- pregunto la castaña a mi lado mientras que esta tenia un semblante algo apresurado

-Maki-chan nos va a ahorcar a las dos….- conteste sin mucho animo y con unos ojos que reflejaban algo de temor, pues esa chica era de lo mas violenta, claro despues de mi cuando alguien mira de mala forma a Kayocchin….. mande a un tipo al hospital por tocarle el trasero a mi novia hace 2 dias…. No me arrepiento de nada

-Oh y-ya veo- esta miro su maleta y luego la mia –ya tienes todas tus cosas listas?-

Ante ello solo toque la bolsa de mi short de mezclilla disimuladamente para sentir en este un pequeño objeto circular, este era un collar dorado que recupere de hace casi 6 años, este collar significaba mucho para mi, lo hacia y por primera vez desde hacia tiempo estaba segura que se lo queria dar, con esto asegurarle que estaríamos juntas por siempre… o por lo menos que yo lo haria aunque yo creo que ella al igual piensa lo mismo

-Si llevo todo- conteste rápidamente

-Tambien llevas el anillo?- pregunto la chica a lo que asentí lentamente, un pequeño anillo con la mitad de corazón, un juguete que estaba destinado para unas niñas pues eran de un material tan barato y a la vez eran tan comunes, pero la cuestión es que para Hanayo y para mi ese anillo no solo llegaba a significar un juguete barato si no que significaba nuestra amistad que forjamos de niñas

Aun recuerdo cuando alguien nos dio esos anillos, esa persona no recuerdo a este punto como era, pero era alguien muy agradable, dijo que los gano en una maquina expendedora y que no los queria asi que nos lo dio a Hanayo y a mi cuando apenas teníamos unos 6 años de edad, eramos muy chicas

Pero ese anillo aunque al principio solo era un juguete, forjamos muchos recuerdos con este, por lo que prometimos que si una de los dos lo tiraba significaba que nuestra amistad acababa, lo curioso es que despues de casi 16 años aun los teníamos.

-Kayocchin, que me ocultas?- pregunte con cierta sonrisa gatuna, el que se ausentara casi todos los días desde que fuimos a lo del vestido de bodas, tambien que me pidiera que me llevara aquel anillo a esa presentación, algo no estaba muy bien aquí, y sobre todo sabia que mi novia me ocultaba algo, tal vez haya madurado y los habitos que tenia cuando mentia como juntar los dedos o desviar la mirada hayan desaparecido pero de igual manera se diferenciar muy bien cuando me miente o oculta algo –O para que me pides que lleve el anillo?

-No te oculto nada Rin-chan- dijo con un tono completamente tranquilo el cual por alguna razon no me tragaba –Solo me daría mas confianza si lo llevamos, me dan nervios de volver a bailar y eso me relajaría un poco jeje

Al ver el sonrojo de la chica solo me rei un poco –Una caja de arena nueva? Ramen? Arroz? Algo me ocultas Kayocchin, quiero saber que es!- le insisti a la chica la cual solo me vio con un semblante algo serio con una expresión que reflejaba un "no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir verdad?"

De pronto un golpe aterrizo en nuestra puerta… o seria mejor decir que la puerta aterrizo gracias a ese golpe? Pues este de la fuerza con la que la patearon desprendio la puerta de su lugar….

-HANAYO, RIN! LLEVAMOS 15 MINUTOS ESPERANDOLAS! DE POR SI VAMOS TARDES POR LAS PERVERTIDAS DE NOZOMI Y ELI- grito Nico mientras entraba a la sala con un semblante que incluso parecia un demonio, pero por mi parte solo la mire con una sonrisa gatuna

-Tu vas a pagar la puerta verdad Nya?-

-TE MATARIA DE NO SER POR QUE TE NECESITAMOS HOY!- grito completamente molesta mientras veia nuestras maletas –SI YA TIENEN TODO LISTO VAMONOS!

-P-Pero la puerta-

-MANDARE A ALGUIEN A REPARARLA, PERO NOS VAMOS YA!- grito la chica ahora haciendo que ambas tomaramos nuestras maletas casi a patadas para obligarnos a bajar por el ascensor llegando por fin a la recepción

La recepción era igual que siempre el sujeto que atendia, el lugar muy lujoso, incluso aun me costaba creer que podíamos vivir aquí sin problemas, pues aunque al restaurant le fuera bien se veia costoso, pero ya saben no todo es lo que parece, todo era normal excepto por cierto detalle algo…. Sobre saliente

Una limosina estaba estacionada enfrente de la recepción, una muy lujosa mientras que dentro de esta habia alguien que emitia un ruido proveniente del clacson del auto, la ventana se bajo dejando ver a Honoka que estaba invadiendo el espacio del chofer y el copiloto usando la bocina del auto, esta con un semblante molesto –RIN, HANAYO SI NO NOS VAMOS AHORA TSU-CHAN SE VA A ENOJAR DE NUEVO!-

Algunas personas se quedaban viendo algo curiosas dicho auto mientras que nosotras corrimos a este, no hace falta decir que en cuanto salimos de la recepción y la gente nos vio tanto a nosotras, (en especial a Nico) todos se volvieron locos, eran como fans locos pero para nuestra fortuna subimos al auto antes de que estas personas nos pudieran interceptar

Dentro del auto todo el amueblado era de cuero, probablemente muy caro, dentro de este estaban todas las integrantes de las musas sin excepción alguna, la limosina era muy buena, tenia bebidas alcoholicas en cubetas de hielo, refigeradores, e incluso que habia una bañera mas al fondo… debe ser mi imaginación eso ultimo

-C-creo que la fama era la única cosa que no extrañaba de ser idol- dijo Hanayo algo divertida

-Hola Hoshizora, Koizumi- hablo una voz de el hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, antes no lo veia pues el vidrio que separaba al chofer de los pasajeros estaba cerrado

-Hiden-san- conteste con una sonrisa –Como esta?-

-Gracias a ti con arena de gato hasta en los calzones- contesto con una sonrisa algo sombria pues no era broma lo de mi venganza de hace 4 dias –Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante ahora, bienvenidas todas al proyecto "Muse" de nuevo- saludo a todas las integrantes

-Es un placer estar de nuevo aquí- contesto Umi con una leve reverencia mientras su "Pajarita" se abrazaba de su brazo

-Lo mismo decimos nosotras- contestaba Eli con una sonrisa mientras que Nozomi tambien tenia una incrustada en su cara

-Me emociona de nuevo bailar con Maki-chan-

-Mou, Nico-chan

era hermoso, todas juntas llendo a un concierto mas, probablemente nuestro ultimo concierto, no estuve con ellas cuando cantaron por ultima vez…. Era una segunda oportunidad que no querria desperdiciar por nada del mundo…..

el chico asintió divertido –Bien, como saben las canciones ya están decididas, tenemos 3 canciones para nuestro turno, esto será muy importante para todas, recuerden, lo practicaron muchas veces, salgan y diviértanse es lo mas importante, pero ahora hablando un poco mas profesionalmente- este puso un gesto serio que pocas veces se veia en su rostro –Este love live tendrá un itinerario muy inusual, comúnmente las presentaciones varian entre los invitados y las concursantes, la primera mitad se presentan todos los invitados mientras que las mismas participantes concluyen en la segunda mitad despues de esto- todas asentimos –Esta vez la cosa es un poco diferente, las concursantes participaran al principio, no habrá descanso para invitados-

-Eh? Entonces cuando nos presentaremos?- pregunto Maki algo confundida

-Ese es el punto, los invitados esta vez se encargaran de la ultima parte, esto para no opacar a las participantes, pero sobre todo hace unos días fui a una junta de las agencias donde se decidio el orden en el que participarían, para nuestra fortuna o desgracia nos toco el ultimo puesto, ustedes concluiran el evento con su presentación

-Nosotras?!- Esto claro nos tomo desprevenidas a todas las presentes

-P-pero la ultima presentación es la mas importante, es muy riesgoso que nosotras lo hagamos, deberia hacerlo un grupo con mas tiempo, nosotras no hemos bailado en casi 6 años- dijo Kotori nerviosamente

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo- comento Nozomi mientras sacaba una carta de su maso la cual mostraba una carta que aunque no sepa sobre el tarot puedo decir que es muy buena….. –Nosotras podemos hacerlo si nos esforzamos- la carta era un arcoíris, un arcoíris no puede ser malo jeje

-Es cierto! Si nos esforzamos podemos lograr cualquier cosa!- apoyo Honoka con un animo que se contagiaba, el cual sin duda alguna nos dio animos a todas las presentes

-Lo dices con mucho animo mientras que tu tendras que participar en 2 conciertos a la vez- se burlo Nico a lo que Honoka solo puso un gesto algo cansado como si se le hubiera olvidado y apenas lo recordara hace un momento –Despues de todo tambien eres una integrante de A-rise-

-Bueno… casi cualquier cosa..- corrigio Honoka haciéndonos reir mucho

"Esta vez será nuestra ultima"

.

.

.

.

.

-Me estas bromeando?- pregunte con los ojos casi de platos a lo que Kayocchin solo puso una de sus manos sobre mi cabellera naranja para acariciarla levemente y con una sonrisa algo nerviosa

-Te dije que el Love Live crecio mucho en estos años Rin-chan….-

-Pero esto es…..-

Estabamos en lo que parecia un estadio de algun evento que fuera de nivel global en el mundo del deporte pues este lugar era equiparable o superior a una pista de atletismo profesional

El escenario estaba justo en medio de todo hasta abajo, donde en este momento habia gente instalando las cosas necesarias para el concierto, pero lo impresionante era el numero de asientos, eran abruamdores, grada tras grada, contaba por lo menos que aquí podrían caber unas 10,000 personas a lo minimo si es que contaba bien los asientos, lo cual es mas que claro que no hacia pues eran una infinidad

Hanayo y yo dijimos que queríamos ir a ver el lugar antes de que empezara el concierto, cosa que nos permitieron pues el escenario aun estaba siendo arreglado, pero sobre todo no habia gente que se abalanzara sobre nosotras como celebridades como los últimos días, casi muero en salir a la tienda, desde entonces le pedimos a una vecina que si nos podia traer la despensa…. Un triste historia de una temporal idol….

Hanayo empezó a subir hasta la ultima fila –Mira Rin-chan- dijo emocionada mientras se recargaba del barandal, rápidamente subi para de golpe recargarme en el barandal a su lado para ver que observaba ella veia el paisaje desde lo alto, vaya que era hermoso, pero lo que sobresalia era abajo

El lugar estaba infestado ya fuera de casas de campaña hasta adelante o gente un poco mas atrás, todos estos ya fuera con banderas de su grupo de idols favoritas o con alguna, todas las personas emocionadas mas abajo, mientras hacían una larga fila que se perdia con la vista entre las calles

-Todas estas personas están aquí…. – dije con los ojos critalinos de felicidad –Y nos apoyan….-

Hanayo puso la palma de su mano sobre la mia con una felicidad inmensa haciendo quesu calidez se contagiara dentro de mi cosa que me hacia sentir genial, la mire, a la chica que amaba y que siempre amaría, pues por mas que lo intente mi corazón jamas escucho razones, lo único que emitia como respuesta es "Yo amo a Kayocchin"

Casi de inmediato recordé algo, mi bolsillo…..

Soltándome del barandal y rompiendo el contacto con Hanayo me pare firmemente mientras la veia de frente, esta me vio extrañado por el como me separe de pronto –Rin-chan?-

-H-Hanayo- mi rostro estaba al rojo vivo pero con la mirada fija en la de mi novia –Y-Yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, incluso despues de todo lo que pasamos mi corazón siempre te pertenecio-

-Que estas diciendo?- pregunto con el rostro algo avergonzado

Por mi parte rápidamente busque en el bolsillo de mi short para encontrar el objeto que queria, lentamente saque mi mano sosteniendo un hermoso collar dorado este tenia una forma de corazón, y dentro de esta yacia una foto que significaba mucho para mi

La castaña vio mi mano algo confundida –Que es eso…?-

-Como dije… te he amado desde que era una niña Kayocchin, siempre has sabido como volverte la mitad que me completa, eso no cambio en ningun momento ni siquiera en la secundaria- Hanayo abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa –Este collar…. Yo te lo queria regalar en un entonces, queria decirte cuanto significabas para mi, trabaje inclusive medio tiempo en una tienda cercana para ser capaz de comprar este pequeño objeto… la vez que paso lo de sasha… ella me arrebato el collar ademas de humillarme ese dia, esa fue la única razon por la que enserio llegue al extremo de vestirme como un chico e ir a recuperarlo, por que… tal vez….. solo tal vez pensé que si te lo daba en ese dia, podría encontrar el valor para decirte mis sentimientos, por eso este collar es tan importante para mi… ahora quiero hacer lo mismo- le extendi el collar que estaba en la palma de mi mano –Te amo Kayocchin….. gracias por todo y se que el collar no es muy bonito, pero quisiera que lo aceptar…..-

No me dejo terminar por que en un momento sentí como unos brazos se posaban alrededor de mi torso y un peso extra llegaba a mi hombro, Hanayo en estos momentos me estaba abrazando fuertemente mientras se estremecia, amenazando con llorar

-Tonta…. Sufriste eso por mi?-

-Ya te lo dije…. Haria lo que fuera por ti, siempre ha sido asi….- conteste con una sonrisa bastante alegre por su parte Hanayo solo se separo de mi con una gran sonrisa por igual y con lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos

-Me pondrías el collar? Me gusta mucho… y mas si tu eres la que me lo das- yo asentí con seguridad esta rápidamente se solto de mi y se puso de espaldas mientras se levantaba levemente el pelo, por mi parte solo me dedique a ponerle el collar en su cuello con sutileza y gentileza

-S-Se te ve muy bien Kayocchin- la alague mientras miraba el pequeño collar el cual colgaba de su cuello –B-Bueno ya las dos tenemos algo bueno, yo una cicatriz y tu un collar jeje-

La chica de pronto me tomo por la cintura sin decirme un sola palabra

-Tambien se te ve bien jeje-

-Otra vez es una opinión?- le bromee pues desde lo que paso en los probadores ahora le decia opinión a sus besos para fastidiarla

Esta rio un poco para luego estar apunto de besarme pues acerco su rostro lentamente al mio, y la verdad, creo que por alguna razon ese beso lo anhelaba mucho mas que los que usualmente me entregaba, cerre los ojos esperando el contacto, pero algo paso….

Hanayo se tenso de golpe, al abrir los ojos la vi de frente y esta tenia una mirada completamente arrepentida, rápidamente se solto de mi de una forma sutil lo cual no dire que no… lo sentí como un rechazo

esta sonrio nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo –Y-Yo tambien te amo Rin-chan….- mi mirada por un momento se volvio triste

-Si….. bueno deberíamos regresar no crees?- conteste sin mucho animo mientras me rascaba la nuca con algo de molestia, eso me habia dolido y la chica parecia notarlo pero se limito a asentir

Acto siguiente se preguntaran?

El dia fue una completa locura de pies a cabeza y eso que no incluia el concierto de por medio, tuvimos que ensayar nuestro baile solo como principio, eso era normal pero luego fue cuando la cosa se puso un poco loca, tuvimos que presentarnos ante los patrocinadores del love live los cuales aunque eran muy amables eran un poco molestos con las reglas recordandodalas cada 5 segundos, un poco mas, hubo ciertos problemas con un vestuario de Kotori y casi tuvimos que arreglarlo entre varias, luego el ensayar de nuevo pero esta vez en el escenario, eso fue un horror, desde cuando las idols eran tan competitivas? Obviamente no eramos las únicas que usarían el escenario por lo que muchas peleaban por quien lo usaría primero, normalmente nos mantendríamos al margen de eso, pero como saben tenemos a una peli roja y una peli negra con mal temperamento y casi se desata una pelea de no ser por que seguridad las separo con ayuda nuestra, hasta ahí era muy pesado, luego sobre todo lo que me volvio algo loca….. los fans V.i.p, eso fue lo peor de todo, mucha gente compro por un precio ridículamente alto pases para conocernos y obtener autógrafos de sus idols favoritas, yo pensaba que era agotador las entrevistas de los periodistas cuando era atleta, pero me arrepiento de esas palabras en su totalidad, aunque sea los periodistas preguntaban cosas coherentes estos fans solo preguntaban cosas completamente personales, incluso querían saber de que marca de ropa interior comprábamos, eso fue algo excesivo, bueno despues de eso llego lo que todas esperábamos lo que alguna vez solo fue una ilusión

-Es increíble…..- comentaba Eli con un gesto sumamente sorprendido cosa en la que concordábamos todas

el lugar se estaba llenando de gente, pero no tranquilamente, si no que era gente a montones, en grupos de 100 casi, las personas entraban y elegian su lugar al azar, no pasaron mas de 30 minutos antes de que todo el lugar estuviera atiborrado hasta el tope, incluso habia gente que pagaron aunque no tuvieran un asciento y lo veian completamente de pie o sentados por ahí en el suelo….. simplemente increíble….

-Jamas habíamos tenido tanta gente…- dijo Honoka que ya habia participado en posteriores love live como invitada junto a su actual grupo, esta vestia un atuendo muy al estilo de A-Rise en shocking party mientras que todas las demás vestíamos ahora nuestros trajes de Maid, cosa que se sentía nostálgico de cualquier manera que lo vieras

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, jamas habíamos tenido tanta- dijo Nico algo sorprendida si no es que anonadada

Todas veíamos desde la ventana de nuestro camerino con mucho detenemiento, era hermoso…..

-Chicas- entro un hombre del staff –Recuerden ustedes son las ultimas en participar asi que por favor les pido que aunque no sea su turno estén listas bien?-

Todas asentimos con una sonrisa

-Por cierto- hablo Nozomi –En cuanto tiempo empezara el evento?-

El sujeto miro su reloj y sonrio – en aproximadamente 5 minutos, pueden ver todo desde la televisión pues no pueden salir, por lo menos no hasta que la gente se vaya-

-Gracias, lo tendremos en cuenta- dijo educadamente Maki por lo que el hombre sonrio y luego se retiro

Despues de eso simplemente todas ya con nuestros atuendos estábamos nerviosas, o por lo menos lo estaría pero para mi habia algo que me daba mala espina, muy mala espina

"por que Kayocchin no me quiso besar?" la idea era algo que me atormentaba desde hacia unas horas, cosa que no me dejaba estar en paz, ademas, ella se dio cuenta de que me dolio y aun asi hizo como si nada pasara

Ademas….

Mire a mi lado y ahí estaba la chica que amaba ignorándome completamente, esta llevaba colgado el collar que le habia dado bajo la ropa de maid, pero algo me inquietaba, esta lo usaba pero me ignoraba de una manera bestial, cada vez que intente hablar con ella a lo largo del dia solo estuvo hablando con las demás chicas de cosas que cuando yo llegaba dejaban de hablar y cambiaban el tema

"Acaso hice algo mal?" pensé o algo que la pudiera hacer enojar para que esta estuviera con una actitud tan distante? No digo que me trate mal o que no me hable pero desde lo del vestido de bodas ella y yo casi no nos hemos besado y se ausenta mas de lo normal diciendo que va con las chicas de Muse por cosas del concieto, claro que le creo pero algo pasa

-Oye Enana- hablo una voz a mis espaldas mientras que al voltearme encontra a una peli negra y una peli roja las cuales me veian divertidas –Estas bien?- pregunto Nico con un tono algo sutil

-mmmm supongo- dije sin animo alguno

Las chicas se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban a mi lado con un gesto algo raro pues las dos me sonreían como si intentaran contener sus risas pero con una sonrisa que intentaba ser amable

-Segura? Has estado muy callada Rin- me hablo en un tono burlon Maki

Yo solo frunci el ceño algo fastidiada –Me lo dice la tsundere-

-Jajaja te dijo Tsundere- le bromeo Nico lo cual desato una pelea como las típicas que tienen a diario, en serio las dos son lindas y todo pero a veces me pregunto como su relación a funcionado por mas de 5 años, es algo chistoso si lo ves desde mi perspectiva… o la de cualquier persona

Estas despues de terminar su "Pelea" solo me miraron mas tranquilamente

-Es por Hanayo verdad?- pregunto Nico llendo directo al grano cosa que solo me hizo asentir con pesadez –lo suponía

-Les ha dicho algo?- pregunte –Ella ha estado muy distante conmigo en los últimos días y no se por que, algo debi haber hecho mal no?-

-Em casi todo lo hace mal Rin-

-No me apoyes Maki-chan- dije en un tono algo molesto para luego pasar a tener uno deprimido, suspire pesadamente y luego hable –es que enserio me preocupa-

-Descuida- me dijo Nico con un tono algo tranquilizador –Ya hable con Hanayo, ella no esta enojada, solo que los nervios del concierto la están abrumando, incluso me dijo que si te besaba en ese momento probablemente no podría dejar de pensar en ti por todo el concierto y no se podría concentrar, ademas por eso mismo ahora mismo esta lejos de ti y a estado algo distante, no quiere abrumarte con su presencia o distraerte al igual que ella intenta lo mismo contigo-

-Enserio?- pregunte poniendo un gesto de incredulidad, era cierto, cuando estábamos en Muse Kayocchin siempre evitaba hacer contacto con las demás integrantes unos minutos antes de empezar para no distraerse, supongo que debe ser mucho mas difícil ahora que somos pareja el concentrarse –Menos mal…- dije con un tono ya mas tranquila y relajada

Asi fue como entendiendo la razon por la que Kayocchin estaba algo distante empece a hablar con Nico y Maki pues ahora el relajarme me habia devuelto los nervios al estomago y necesitaba calmarlos de cualquier modo, por lo que platique con ellas por lo que serian unos 40 minutos o una hora inclusive

De pronto la puerta de el camerino se abrió dejando ver a el chico de staff de nuevo –Las participantes del Love Live han finalizado, las invitadas empezaran a participar - este observo su lista –Kousaka Honoka? Tu grupo A-Rise serán los primeros en presentarse-

-Eh?! Ya tan pronto?!- dijo la chica que hablaba con Umi y Kotori antes con un gesto de pánico –Ya voy-

-Sigame señorita- dijo el chico mientras que por parte de las demás Musas le empezaron a dar animos a nuestra amiga con su presentación

-Ire a darle animos Nya- les dije a Nico y Maki mientras me ponía de pie e iba con mi compañera peli jengibre dejando solas a la pareja Tsundere

-Oye, le mentiste muy bien- alago Maki con una sonrisa muy satisfecha –Rin es muy fácil de engañar-

Nico se encogio de hombros –necesitamos que tenga la cabeza en el concierto en lugar de que este deprimida, por eso mismo le menti- esta sonrio con una mirada muy alegre –No podíamos decirle sobre su sorpresa-

.

.

.

.

.

.

El escenario estaba frente a nosotras….. siento el estomago completamente revuelto

-C-chicas… creo que tengo algunos nervios… hace mucho que no me presento ante el publico- reconocio Umi con una cara de pánico pero esta se calmo un poco al ver que Kotori tomaba su mano con gentileza

-Estaremos bien- le aseguro Kotori mientras miraba a las demás integrantes con una sonrisa –Verdad?-

-SI!- dijimos en unisonido todas

Ahora mismo el telon estaba abajo por lo que estábamos paradas en el escenario mentalizándonos un poco para lo que estaba por venir, todas con nuestros uniformes de Maid, por mi parte estaba inclusive mas nerviosa que la mayoría, este seria mi regreso a Muse, estaba nerviosa de como la gente me recibiría, pues el Muse que en un entonces vieron fue uno de ocho personas, no de 9

De pronto una mano se entrelazo con la mia –Estas lista?- pregunto con un tono angelical la chica que me veia con una sonrisa pero a la vez intentándome dar seguridad cosa que conseguia sin duda alguna

-Definitivamente- _"Si estoy contigo….. estare lista para lo que sea"_

 **-Y con ustedes! He aquí el regreso del grupo musical que dejo al mundo con la boca abierta, el grupo que hizo posible lo que hoy vemos aquí!-**

"Estoy lista"

 **-MUSE!-**

No dejaron terminar al hombre la introducción pues el lugar se lleno de gritos que denotaban emoción de una manera abrumadora, los gritos de animo y alegría de la gente, se hicieron mas fuerte conforme el telon se iba abriendo….

La luz fue tan intensa que inclusive tuve que cerrar mis ojos un momento, al abrirlos….. hubiera llorado, queria llorar….

la luz que todas las personas emanaban, con sus gritos, el sin fin de colores que nos demostraba el publico con sus cámaras e inclusive el como la gente llevaba banderas con nuestros nombres, el nombre de todas estaban ahí, junto a el logo de nuestra familia…..

 **-Y cantaran mogyutto love de sekkin chuu-**

-VAMOS CON TODO CHICAS!- grito Honoka con un semblante decidido lo cual hizo que esto fuera completamente mas nostálgico

Apartir de ahí no recuerdo del todo lo que paso, solo sentía la fresca brisa en mi cara con cada movimiento, el como mi pelo se movia al paso de mi baile, el como el aire parecia inclusive cantar con nosotras, los gritos de la gente que emanaban emoción, los pasos que compartia con mis amigas, sus melodías que dejaban salir de sus labios, el como yo complementaba aquella armonía, como es que alguna vez deje esto?... yo amo esto… amo ser parte de Muse

 _Ureshii? Itoshii?_

 _Sekai ichi HAPPI na koi_

 _Misete misete douka misete_

 _Unto, ganbachau!_

 _Ureshii? Itoshii? Ijirashii?_

 _Suki yo... (Sugoku...) suki yo..._

 _(Tsukamaete) Gyuuto (Motto) watashi wo mite_

 _"Love" de sekkin! Datte daisuki!_

La musica ceso lentamente despues de una ultima parte del baile, dejandonos paradas enfrente del public que se habia callado de golpe al ver como terminabamos de bailar

Todos nos miraban en completo silencio anonadados por lo que vieron… nosotras sudábamos levemente con una sonrisa en el rostro formadas una al lado de la otra cada una sonreía de una manera que podría contagiar felicidad a quien quisiera

 **-E…..E…..ESO FUE MUSE SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!-** El lugar exploto por completo en gritos de emoción y ovación, tanto que no me extrañaría que incluso el otro lado del mundo lo hubiera escuchado

Todas hicimos una leve reverencia mientras que el telon se cerraba poco a poco

-MUSE! MUSE! MUSE!- los gritos seguían y seguían aunque el telon ya se hubiera cerrado por completo

-Fue hermoso- susurre mientras las lagrimas empezaban a resbalarse por mis mejillas involuntariamente… por lo que las demás integrantes de Muse me vieron con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras yo aun veia directamente hacia el telon en la misma posición en la que habia terminado –Hermoso…..-

-Lo fue- me dijo dulcemente Hanayo a mi lado –Lo fue para todas…-

-Bien, recuerden que no es nuestra única cancion- interfirió Nico con una sonrisa pero esta parecia tambien querer llorar de alegría –Ahora vamos a los camerinos para alistarnos para la siguiente

.

.

.

.

.

.

-En este momento Kotori y Umi están en el escenario- comentaba Nozomi con mientras esta me ayudaba a acomodar mi vestido de la parte trasera, se preguntaran por que no se lo pedi a Kayocchin… pues por que me da vergüenza, es todo

-Si, ellas lo están haciendo bien- conteste con una sonrisa

-Y vaya que se están luciendo, los fans que shipean todo están que se vuelven locos- dijo mientras esta por fin terminaba de poner mi vestido bien –Ya esta-

En ese momento solo me mire frente al espejo para ver la imagen que Kayocchin vio hace unos días, un vestido ajustado del busto, este con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras que simulaban ser diamantes o algo por el estilo, este mostraba en gran parte mi espalda hasta la cintura, era ajustado hasta dicha parte por delante pues de ahí para abajo este era holgado y largo, aunque no tanto para que este no me impidiera bailar pues la agencia les hizo unos arreglos en eso

-Me veo bien?- le pregunte a Nozomi la cual me vio detenidamente con un gesto pensativo examinándome de pies a cabeza

-Bueno, en mi opinión si no estuviera casada con Elicchi ya te estaría haciendo cositas- ante tal comentario solo puse una cara que decia "mmmmm ok?"

Despues de escuchar esto puse una sonrisa picara mientras me acerque a Nozomi un poco -ah entonces por que no~….. ELI TU ESPOSA TE ESTA SIENDO INFIEL!-

La peli morada palidecio, acto seguido una mano entro a atravesado la cortina del vestidor, tomo de la cabeza a la pelimorada y la saco de ahí sin decir nada

"Me disculpare luego Nya" pensé tranquilamente

-Rin-chan- la voz de mi querida novia resonó desde la parte exterior de la cortina –Ya estas lista?- pregunto con un gentil tono

No di respuesta y de inmediato abri la cortina para encontrarme con una escena tan nostálgica, 6 chicas enfrente de mi tenían puesto un traje color negro solo que este a la vez con una falda, claro que esto era el mejor dia de mi vida sin excepción alguna

Hanayo se acerco a mi e hizo una pequeña reverencia con la mano en su pecho y acto seguido extendió su mano hacia a mi –Me haria el honor señorita- pregunto en un tono que parecia incluso caballeroso a lo que solo me limite a sonreir y darle mi mano a la chica

-Por supuesto- en cuanto sintió en contacto solo se levanto y posiciono su brazo por lo que yo entrelace el mio con el de ella

-Muy bien es hora de subir al escenario una vez mas- Dijo con una sonrisa Honoka lo cual no paso desapercibido para nadie

A los pocos segundos un hombre vino a avisarnos que ya era hora, Kotori y Umi ya habían llegado y casi de inmediato se cambiaron sus vestuarios, para tener el mismo traje que las demás, la única que resaltaba en si era yo, lo cual por primera vez se sentía.. bien

-he aquí de nuevo- Dijo Eli con un tono que parecia ser emocionado

-Todo depende de ustedes dos- nos hablo Maki desde atrás con un tono fastidiado que luego paso a ser una sonrisa completa –Disfrutenlo bien?-

El telon poco a poco se abrió una vez mas y con ello venían de nuevo los gritos de emoción pero estos casi fueron silenciados por la melodía que estaba empezando en estos momentos

Hanayo y yo estábamos paradas enfrente de todos mientras que nuestras demás compañeras nos veian desde atrás pero en posición para empezar el baile

 _Akogare no shunkan o mukaeru toki ga kita yo_

 _Ii no ka na konna nimo shiawase kanji teru yo_

 _Hikari ni sasowarete aruki dasu kono michi wa_

 _Mirai e to tsudzui teru kibou ni michi teru ne_

Todas nos empezamos a mover en una sincronía perfecta, pero yo no lo hacia como un baile… no lo queria hacer como un baile para audiencia, mas que nada….. este era nuestro momento, solo de Kayocchin y mio… solo de Rin y Hanayo

Empece a sentir como todo alrededor se desvanecia dejando una vista de lo que parecia un cielo infinito sin fin a todo mi alrededor, lo único que no desaparecio a mi vista… fue el calor que me acompañaba, el amor de mi vida…..

Mire hacia al lado para encontrar a Hanayo que sonreía como si esto hubiera sido lo que mas anhelaba en mucho tiempo, cosa que solo me hizo sentirme igual de feliz

 _Dare demo kawaiku nareru? Kitto nareru yo_

 _Konna watashi desae mo… henshin!_

 _Dakara ne ageru yo genki sonomama no egao de_

 _Utaou utaou ageru yo genki_

 _Nayamanaide yume o miyou_

 _Daisuki na minna to naraba atarashii koto dekiru_

 _Umarekawarou korekara motto hirogaru hazu_

 _Saa ashita ga miete kuru_

 _Love wing… love wing…_

 _Tamerai nugisuteru pin to sesuji o nobasou_

 _Iin dane jya koko de fushigi o tanoshinjae_

 _Hikari ni terasa reta jibun ga shiranai jibun_

 _Kyou dake demo ichiban suteki de itai na_

Casi en un momento a otro Hanayo y yo sin importarnos que esto fuera un baile que habíamos practicado por semanas o si alguien mas nos veia aunque nosotras sintiéramos que no fuera asi… hicimos pedazos la coreografia del baile rompiendo los esquemas de movimiento, tras movimiento, solo enfrascándonos en un baile sencillo, donde la persona que mas amaba tomaba mi cintura con ambas manos delicadamente y yo solo entrelazaba tras su cuello, para empezar a bailar con una delicadeza tan elegante que incluso parecia que nosotras hacíamos esto desde que eramos niñas

Ambas cantábamos mientras nos mirábamos la una a la otra, ambas con el mismo sentimiento dentro de nuestro ser….. uno que florecio por años y años

 _Dakara ne ageru yo genki sonomama no egao de_

 _Utaou utaou ageru yo genki_

 _Nayamanaide yume o miyou_

 _Daisuki wa taisetsu nanda subarashii koto dekiru_

 _Umarekawarou tsugi no suteeji sagashi ni ikou_

 _Saa ashita wa donna watashi?_

-Kayocchin…-

-Rin-chan…-

-Te amo-

Un beso nacio de esas palabras que ambas nos dedicamos, un beso que era dulce y suave, uno tan armonioso que inclusive eras incapaz de dejar, te embriagaba, te hacia sentir que nada mas importaba, ese beso proveniente de los labios que mas anhelaba mi corazón

 _Love wing… love bell…_

 **-Y…..Y…..esto es…. Ya no se ni que es-** por fin la voz del hombre presentador nos saco de un trance que las dos teníamos desde que habia empezado la cancion, creo que no esta demás decir que todo lo que habíamos hecho mientras estábamos en aquel hermosos trance fue visto por todos los presentes los cuales estaban completamente callados con la boca abierta

-C-creo…. Que lo…..-

-A-arruinamos…-

Desde atrás nuestras compañeras nos veian de diversas formas, Nico y Maki con la boca completamente abierta y un rostro que decia "QUE MIERDA HICIERON?!"

Por parte de Eli y Nozomi las dos se habían sonrojado por la pena que les causaba que eso hubiera pasado en el escenario… las demás integrantes, pues Honoka y Kotori saltaban casi de felicidad mientras que Umi luchaba por que no le diera un paro cardiaco lo cual seria mejor para nosotras en nuestro caso

El publico se mantuvo en silencio….. Hanayo y yo nos habíamos….. besado… enfrente de todos, se suponía que eso no debía pasar y se nos salio de las manos, ahora todas serán criticadas por nuestra culp….

-RINPANA!- grito un chico del monton con una bandera que tenia claramente escrito "Rin x Hanayo" mientras que a la vez tenia una venda amarrada en la frente que tenia "I love Yuri" –POR FIN SE HIZO REALIDAD MI OTP!-

El chico grito tan alto que casi todos en el lugar lo escucharon por el silencio y como consecuencia lo vieron

- **COMO DIJO EL AMIGO DE HAYA! RINPANA SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!-**

Por alguna razon los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar despues de ese inmenso shock, inclusive creo que eran aun mas fuertes que en las veces anteriores

-Se ven lindas juntas!-

-Hanayo tiene que ser la tachi!-

-No esa es Rin!-

-Son la una para la otra!-

Los gritos cada uno de animo empezaron a resonar por todo el lugar llegando hasta el escenario, todos con una voz de emoción o de ternura en otros casos, aunque habia unos que decían que nosotras eramos de los fans, pero al demonio con eso! La gente nos queria y nos aceptaba como tal….

-MUSE! MUSE! MUSE!- la gente empezó a gritar de nuevo alabando el nombre de nuestro grupo y fue entonces donde paso, las chicas que antes bailaban atrás de nosotras se acercaron para quedar a nuestros lados

Mirando a todas con una sonrisa sin excepción alguna asintieron como si supiera lo que pensaba

-Gracias por apoyarnos! Somos Muse!- todas dimos una reverencia educada haciendo que la gente incluso llorara de emoción, acto seguido el telon se cerro y con el tambien se cerro por fin la herida que tenia

Este habia sido mi segunda oportunidad

"El ultimo concierto de Muse"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Tienen alguna maldita idea de que tan difícil es cambiar la coreografia si ustedes la hacen pedazos?!- pregunto a lo que ambas negamos con una sonrisa alegre –PERO BESARSE EN MEDIO DEL CONCIERTO?! ESO ES LLEVAR LA ESTUPIDEZ A OTRO NIVEL!- nos grito nico por lo que ambas asentimos con la misma sonrisa por lo que Nico nos vio con una cara de molestia total –P-Por que demonios sonríen si les estoy gritando?!-

-Bueno….. estoy feliz, es todo Nya-

-Yo igual estoy feliz-

-y eso es por que…-

-Quien sabe- dijimos Hanayo y yo a la vez por lo que Nico suspiro mientras Maki le puso una mano en el hombro como diciendo "no tiene caso, no razonan"

En este mismo momento nos encontrábamos en la limosina de la agencia de Nico todas las integrantes de Muse apenas habían pasado unos 30 minutos que el evento finalizo que todas salimos al evento que seguía despues de este, la fiesta de gala con todas las participantes e invitadas, todas nos habíamos cambiado nuestra ropa de baile por algo un poco mas comodo o mejor dicho mas a la medida del evento, todas íbamos con vestidos muy hermosos los cuales resaltaban de gran manera con nuestros rasgos, el mio era uno de color naranja ajustado del busto a la cadera y de ahí para abajo era completamente holgado hasta la altura de mis talones, pero por alguna razon…

Mire a mi lado a Hanayo, esta tenia un vestido blanco muy hermoso el cual habíamos escogido ambas eso me daba algo de nervios pues ahora el salir a comprar con ella era mas significativo que cuando lo hacíamos como unas pequeñas crias

Todas estaban felices, pero un poco molestas con nosotras, en especial Eli que tuvo que guiar a las demás de cierta manera improvisando pasos para evitar que todo fuera un desastre…. Creo que nos disculparemos con ella luego de que todo pase

El viaje en la limosina era de lo mas animado, todas hablaban, bromeaban pero sobre todo disfrutaban la compañía de las demás, era algo muy lindo, el cielo ya se habia oscurecido anunciando que la noche ahora estaba al mando del dia, pero eso solo hacia mas placentero todo por alguna razon que no comprendia muy bien , este estaba plagado de un sinfín de estrellas

No fue para siempre pues el viaje termino unos minutos despues, pues habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, solo al salir de la limosina casi todas nos quedamos con la boca abierta por el lugar en el que estábamos

Era lo que parecia un edificio elegante este con un toque ingles pues era muy parecido a los edificios del reino unido, este por lo menos media lo mismo que 4 super mercados en cuestión de área, tenia 3 pisos con elegantes ventana que se observaban desde afuera, ademas de los balcones en el segundo y tercer piso en algunas habitaciones, sus puertas eran un par de madera que tenían un toque clásico en su tallado

Claro estaba que habia música de estilo clásica dentro pues no podían poner algo tan informal, las luces salían por las ventanas hacia el exterior, las risas y voces al igual estaban presentes pues eramos probablemente las ultimas en llegar, la fiesta habia empezado

Pero por fuera no se quedaban atrás…. El jardín era hermoso este media aproximadamente lo mismo que la mansión donde era la fiesta de gala una fuente de centro y todo lo que antes era ciudad ahora solo se veia a lo lejos por detrás de la extensa naturaleza del lugar

-Increible- mumuro Honoka con una sonrisa mirando hacia el jardín y a lo lejos Akibahara –Estamos fuera de la ciudad-

-Bueno- un chico que bajaba de la limosina al igual que nosotras pero este con un traje muy elegante nos sonreía de gran manera –Que esperan? Es al igual su fiesta o quieren quedarse aquí a ver desde afuera?-

Ante ello todas sonreímos y acto seguido caminamos hacia la puerta siempre con el chico caminando atrás de nosotras dándonos nuestro espacio, llegamos a la puerta donde 2 hombres que vestían de traje y tenían un rostro muy amigable nos abrieron la puerta con mucha elegancia

Y ahí estaba un salón completamente elegante, una alfombra roja se deslizaba sutilmente desde la entrada hasta el lugar de baile, las paredes de adentro tenían un color rojo claro para no opacar el centro, las mesas estaban distribuidas un poco alejadas del lugar de baile al igual, muchos candelabros colgaban estos muy elegantes, en cuestión de la construcción….. habia unas escaleras dignas de un palacio pues estas resaltaban mucho ya que eran gigantes y se veia desde inicio hasta su final en el segundo piso, era como si esperaras ver bajar a una reina con su rey de ellas

Pero algo que sobresaltaba en gran medida era que la gente que estaba en la pista de baile y varias mas se nos habían quedado viendo con una mirada algo hostigadora, pero para nada hostil

-Es normal que nos miren tanto?- pregunto Umi mientras las 9 caminabamos con algo de incomodidad por las miradas de todos y todas (pues el baile podia ya ser con solo compañeras de grupo o bien podían traer a su pareja, que por obvias razones normalmente serian hombres)

-Em…. No, creo que no- contesto Nico con un tono algo nervioso mientras veia a su alrededor a las chicas que nos miraban

-Oigan ustedes!- un grupo de chicas se puso enfrente de nosotras, estas eran probablemente de nuestra edad pero eran 3

Honoka que iba al frente solo retrocedio unos pasos por incercia con un rostro algo preocupado –H-Hola-

Creo que conocía a ese grupo….. ellas nacieron un año despues de que mis amigas desintegraron Muse….. acaso tendrían un problema con nosotras?...

Mire alrededor aun la gente viéndonos por lo que trague pesado

"Todas tendrán algun problema con nosotras?"

La chica enfrente de nosotras suspiro hondo como preparándose para hablar –USTEDES SON MUSE VERDAD?! SU PRESENTACION FUE EXPECTACULAR!-

Y asi fue como todas las personas de estar mirándonos solo se levantaron de sus asientos y acto seguido todas nos miraban muy de cerca ya fueran participantes schools idols o invitadas idols, todas con un gesto de emoción o satisfacción

Eso solo nos hizo sonreir a todas, la gente empezó a felicitarnos a todas, en especial a Hanayo y a mi por que lo que hicimos según algunas fue algo muy valiente, y estúpido….. pero valiente, la mayoría decían que nosotras las habíamos inspirado a ser idols, otras mas que intentaban superarnos y las ultimas nos felicitaban brevemente

-Chicas, Chicas!- interrumpio Hiden elevando la voz un poco por lo que todas las que nos rodeaban solo lo miraron, este sonrio cortésmente –Tenemos toda la noche para la fiesta, pueden hablar con ellas a lo largo de esta verdad?... asi que por que no dejamos que las chicas de Muse se acomoden en sus lugares y luego tienen una conversación con ellas-

En realidad Hiden era alguien muy diplomático y como consecuencia muy persuasivo, las chicas se empezaron a retirar unas decepcionadas y otras un poco emocionadas por la idea de poder hablar con nosotras….

No fue hasta que por fin nos dejaron respirar que suspiramos algo aliviadas

-Muy bien, ahora que nos libramos de esa multitud donde nos sentamos?- preguntaba Kotori con un gesto algo incomodo pues la mayoría de las mesas parecían ya estar ocupadas y las que no…. no nos atraían mucho pues la gente de ahí probablemente querrian hablar de nosotras como school idols de jóvenes….. en donde nos podríamos….

Alguien toco mi hombro levemente con su dedo a mis espaldas por lo que voltee un poco extrañada para encontrar a una vieja conocida

-H-Hola Hoshizora-san Zura~-

-Hanamaru!- le dije con un tono emocionado claramente, esta venia con la pelirroja a su lado la cual como de costumbre venía con un semblante timido –Oh y la pequeña Ruby-chan-

-U-Un gustos verla de nuevo-

-Felicidades por ganar el love live- las felicite –Ya con este son dos años seguidos verdad?!- resulta que cuando estuve fuera de juego por unos meses el love live de ese año ya habia pasado y para no tan mi sorpresa ellas fueron las ganadoras aquel año como lo fueron hoy en este

-Gracias Zura~, por cierto como esta? Supe que tuvo un accidente muy grave y que estuvo mucho tiempo internada- me pregunto la pequeña con un gesto algo preocupada pero yo solo le sonreí mientras me sostenia el musculo (inexistente) del brazo

-Como nueva Nya, solo fue un resfriado muy fuerte jeje-

-H-Hoshizora, queria….. no se… felicitarla, creo que lo que hizo en el escenario fue muy valiente… yo alguna vez quisiera hacer eso o por lo menos tener una pequeña porción de la que ustedes tuvieron

Mi mueca se volvio sombria –no fue valentía… fue mera estupidez….-

-oh ya veo..- murmuro Ruby con cierto nerviosismo en su tono pero eso solo me hizo sonreir –Por cierto..- esta miro a mis compañeras que buscaban a lo lejos una mesa –que hacen las demas integrantes?-

-Buscando una mesa, al parecer se nos hizo algo tarde al cambiarnos y ya no hay ninguna que este completamente desocupada- conteste encogiéndome de hombros por lo que solo las pequeñas sonrieron

-les gustaria sentarse con nosotras en ese caso? Tenemos la mesa para nosotras solas y creo que ustedes podrían caber sin problema alguno zura~-

-enserio? No seria una molestia?- pregunte cortésmente pues Nico dejo en claro que debo cuidar mis modales al extremo en estas ocasiones y mas considerando que Hanayo y yo arruinamos casi el concierto

-Para nada!- respondio energéticamente

Por mi lado solo vi de reojo por encima de las chicas la mesa y vi una escena muy graciosa, todas nos veian a mi y a sus compañeras con un rostro que decia "Convencelas de que sienten con nosotras" una gota de sudor bajo por mi rostro "las están usando para convencerme….. que malvadas compañeras…."

-Oye Honoka tengo hambre dame algo de pan-

-Eh?! No! es mio!-

-Entonces hay washi washi!-

"Bueno tal vez no tan malvadas como las mias…."

No paso mucho para que les avisara a mis amigas de que estaríamos con las aqours compartiendo mesa, lo cual fue una idea que les encanto a todas pues les agradaban las chicas, a los minutos nos sentamos con ellas y la bienvenida fue muy calida para todas y cada una de nosotras, como la ultima vez todo estaba en el mismo orden en cuestión de hablar con las demas o bien en algunos grupos

La platica era muy animada y nostálgica, claro esta acompañada de la música clásica que resonaba de tipo orquesta , todas preguntaban sobre nuestras aventuras en el ultimo año, claro esto no fue mucha platica de mi parte si mi aventura consistía en dormir en un coma y recuperarme en los últimos meses

La cena llego, todas comimos animadamente y luego contaron sobre sus relaciones amorosas y vaya que eran inesperadas para mi, Ruby se hizo novia de Chika, You de Riko, como ya sabíamos las demas parejas eran conformadas por dos de las mayores y por Hanamaru y Yoshiko por ultimo, por su parte Dia habia dicho que les agradaban las relaciones de sus amigas pero que ella no tenia aun ese tipo de interés en nadie

Por nuestra parte tambien nosotras contamos ciertas partes de nuestras relaciones, o mas bien en parte Hanayo y yo, esta primera al lado de mi hablaba muy vivazmente siempre con el tono de alegría que la distinguia o por lo menos lo hacia a mi lado, ella se sentía completamente orgullosa de tener una novia como yo y no se avergonzaba en demostrarlo aunque bien en cierto momento se volvia algo incomodo por tan expresiva que era con lo linda y tierna que podia hacer

-Oigan…- dijo Chika con un rostro algo ansioso –Estoy aburrida les parece si vamos a bailar? – pregunto animadamente la pequeña a lo que todas asintieron

Pero algo fue raro muy raro….. Kayocchin a mi lado solo se puso de pie al igual que las demas chicas pero con la leve diferencia que esta no iba a la pista de baile….. si no que mas bien se fue hacia un lado lejos de mi a hablar con Kotori y Nico cosa que se me hizo extremadamente raro

Acto siguiente estas despues de hablar algo que desconozco sonrieron mutuamente mientras que Hanayo se veia algo tensa pero feliz, lo siguiente que paso fue que esta vino corriendo pero no hacia a mi, fue hacia la pequeña Hanamaru a la cual le llamo la atención y despues de ganársela le comento algo al oído cosa que hizo que Hanamaru abriera los ojos con algo de incredulidad

Poco despues de eso Hanayo me miro con una sonrisa culpable –Rin-chan tengo algo que hacer con Nico y Kotori... vuelvo en un rato-

-Eh? Pero entonces con quien…- esta no me dio tiempo a hablar pues rápidamente se volteo y se fue hablando con las dos chicas ignorando por completo mi existencia o mis sentimientos…DE NUEVO! Juro que no le hare de desayunar por un mes entero!

-H-Hoshizora- una voz a mi lado llamo mi atención, al voltear solo me encontre con una castaña que me miraba algo sonrojada –U-Usted a sido mi inspiración desde hace mucho… a-aceptaria bailar conmigo? S-seria algo muy preciado para mi- ante tal declaración de la chica sonreí maternalmente cosa que no hacia muy seguido

Mire a la peli azul que estaba al lado de Hanamaru –Puedo tomar prestada a tu novia un momento?- pregunte amablemente a lo que Yoshiko se encogio de hombros

-Esta bien, solo que si te quieres pasar con mi pequeña zuramaru hare tu vida un infierno- dijo como si de nada tratara la amenaza

-Me parece justo Nya…..-

Lo que siguió despues de eso fue un baile muy relajado, como una danza muy tranquila en el centro del lugar, varias parejas algo extrañas se habían formado con la desaparición de mis amigas, Maki Bailaba con Umi estas por la ausencia de sus novias aunque parecían que no se molestaban por ello, pues bailaban tranquilamente y Dia bailaba con Yoshiko aunque esta ultima parecia tener una expresión que decia "No eres zuramaru….." claro estaba que nadie nos veia de una manera rara pues muchas de las que bailaban como nosotras eran amigas alrededor, el baile era muy formal un vals tranquilo

-Es buena bailando Zura~- comento Hanamaru mientras nos movíamos –Alguna vez bailo esto?

-Bueno, iba a muchos eventos de gala cuando era atleta, asi que en varias ocasiones tuve que practicar esto- conteste con una sonrisa

-Ya veo, por cierto… su relación con Koizumi como va?-

-De maravilla...-

Los minutos pasaron pero algo pasaba, algo estaba muy raro, mientras que yo bailaba tranquilamente con Hanamaru en el centro de la pista esta parecia cada vez despejarse cada vez mas, hasta que me di cuenta de que literalmente ahora solo la castaña y yo bailábamos en el centro mientras las demas parejas solo nos veian en un circulo que formaron alrededor de nosotras

-Que esta pasand…-

-Ya se acabo el tiempo zura~- dijo la chica mientras veia a su alrededor, esta rápidamente pero con suavidad se separo de mi para sonreírme –Espero lo disfrute Hoshizora-

Sin mas esta se lanzo corriendo hacia la multitud de gente que me veia a lo lejos para unirse a esta, ahora mismo yo estaba siendo observada por probablemente todas las personas del lugar, lo mas raro es que mis compañeras de Muse y las de A-Rise tambien me miraban pero con una sonrisa satisfecha, es mas ahora que lo pensaba …. Todas las personas que me miraban sonreían de una manera emocionada o alegre

"Que es esto?" pensé

"T-Tal vez deberia de irme a sentar, todas me están viendo y no se porqu…."

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por algo, las luces del lugar se empezaron a apagar con suavidad disminuyendo su brillo cada vez mas hasta dejarnos en una oscuridad

Me preguntaba un sinfín de cosas, el por que habían apagado la luz, el por que la gente me miraba alrededor incluyendo a mis amigas pero creo que ninguna de esas preguntas eran las suficientes para distraerme de la siguiente escena

Un reflector se encendio iluminándome solo a mi entre toda la oscuridad haciendo que por inercia me cubriera el rostro un poco pero al poco tiempo me acostumbre a esta y vi a la figura que estaba detrás del reflector

-Honoka-chan?- susurre por lo bajo

Estaba apunto de preguntar algo pero de nuevo algo detuvo que eso pasara, un segundo reflector se encendio…. Este no en direccion a mi si no hacia el final de la gran escalera, iluminando a la silueta que estaba ahí, no esta de mas decir que me quede boquiabierta al ver a la persona

Esta sonreía ampliamente, mientras su cabellera castaña resaltaba, ahí estaba Kayocchin, esta tenia una expresión de felicidad total pero sobre todo esta ya no llevaba su vestido blanco puesto si no que mas bien ahora llevaba lo que hace unas horas era su vestuario, ella vestia el traje que usaba en nuestra cancion pero esta siendo tocada por un piano, mirando al lado de la escalera vi a cierta pelirroja que conocía muy bien esta tocando el piano con emoción pero con una elegante forma en como lo tocaba

Esta sonriendo empezó a bajar las escaleras siempre con un paso corto a la vez mientras que su sonrisa no vacilaba ni un momento, una música clásica de orquesta empezó a resonar de nuevo, una muy carismática y que aun sin letra podia interpretar como una de amor…..

El reflector la siguió por donde camino, inclusive hacia el ultimo escalón donde en este momento residía

Los murmullos de la gente eran bajos pero emocionados, no podia diferenciar alguno de estos, pero antes de que lo notara Hanayo estaba frente a mi en el centro de la pista de baile

-Kayocchin- sonreí muy dulcemente –Que hace..- esta simplemente se puso un dedo los labios en señal de silencio aun con una sonrisa, lo próximo que hizo fue poner una mano tras su oreja en señal de que escuchara la música, cosa que hice sin dudarlo, la cancion era hermosa, era un vals que claramente conocía… la chica simplemente despues de ver mi expresión me ofrecio su mano

No tenia idea del que era esto….. y menos aun que significaba, pero sin dudarlo tome su mano, esta al ver esto simplemente rio un poco por la bajo y lo que paso despues fue que la música subio subio el volumen, tanto la chica como yo nos empezamos a mover, siempre a la mirada de todos y de todas, no me importaba mucho si me veian o no, pero la cuestión es que por alguna razon, sentía que este momento era especial

Veia a la chica a los ojos la cual solo tenia un gesto alegre y un rostro que reflejaba claramente un "No hables" con el rostro mas dulce que podia darme

Yo ante el gesto de mi amiga solo sonreí de nuevo y asentí energéticamente

Los minutos pasaban como segundos, las miradas de curiosidad se convertían en unas de deleite, el silencio de la audiencia fue remplazado rápidamente por las ovaciones de la gente, todo se sentía tan irreal como si aun siguiera en un coma y soñara todo esto….

El baile empezó a cesar… este baile Kayocchin y yo lo bailábamos todas las noches para practicar un poco nuestros pasos y divertirnos, era simplemente hermoso el pensar que ella lo querria mostrar a todas las personas

El ultimo paso consistía en que yo me girara en una vuelta mientras que ella con la mano extendida esperaba la mia la cual debía de llegar despues del giro

La cancion por fin estaba por llegar a su climax y la gente guardo silencio de golpe al ver esto…. Al ver que Kayocchin estaba posicionándose en su forma de terminar yo sonreí institivamente

"Aquí voy" me dije mentalmente mientras que por ultimo la cancion llegaba a su final con una ultima nota y con ella venia una vuelta mia extendiendo la mano para que Hanayo la tomara al finalizar la media vuelta, pero… eso jamas paso

Apenas termine de dar la vuelta vi algo que me acabo por completo…

Hanayo estaba arrodillada frente a mi, esta con una sonrisa y lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos –Rin-chan….-

-Kayocchin? Q-que pas…-

-Te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón Rin, lo he hecho siempre y lo hare siempre- sus palabras resonaban en el silencio de la habitación mientras que todas las personas incluyendo a nuestras amigas nos miraban –Tu hace un tiempo dijiste, quiero hacer lo que sea para asegurarme de que seas feliz, y yo quiero tambien hacerlo por ti..- esta de su bolsillo saco un anillo de medio corazón el cual conocía muy bien esta simplemente le sonrio al anillo –Esto siempre significo que seriamos amigas….. pero yo…- sin mas esta solo lo lanzo lejos con al fondo del lugar sin importarle quien estuviera ahí –Yo….. ya no quiero ser tu amiga… ya no mas….- esta de nuevo acerco su mano a el saco que llevaba puesto pues era el traje del baile y de este saco una pequeña caja de color negro era chica muy chica –Tal vez no sea tan bonito como el collar que me diste esta mañana, me regalaste algo para confesarme tus sentimientos por fin de una vez por todas, y yo…- esta abrió la caja dejando ver un objeto completamente hermoso, un anillo color plateado, el cual tenia una piedra color azul muy chica como centro de esta, esta sienda sostenida por pequeñas extensiones plateadas, ante tal vista no pude hacer mas que tapar mi boca con ambas manos mientras las lagrimas estaban bajando de mis rostro –Queria hacer lo mismo, quiero confesarte mis sentimientos de la manera mas sincera que tengo…asi que….. Rin Hoshizora….. mi mejor amiga, mi hermana… y el amor de mi vida….. Aceptarias pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien como yo?- esta respiro hondo –Aceptarias casarte conmigo-

Ante tal declaración y la mirada de todos no pude ser capaz de expresar palabras pero Hanayo me veia directamente, esta con una expresión alegre, esperanzada y a la vez temerosa

-K-Kayocchin…esto…es apresurado….. es muy inesperado- conteste con cierta duda –Apenas somos pareja…. Yo te amo, y lo tengo muy claro….. pero… creo que esto es llevar los limites fuera de lugar… no hemos arreglado muchas cosas, mis padres, tus padres…. El mundo, toda la gente- mi mirada se estaba volviendo algo culpable por las cosas que les decia –Ademas… siempre e sido cobarde toda mi vida…. El estar contigo…. De esa forma… solo te causaría dolor, yo simplemente no quiero eso…..siempre pensé que merecias algo mejor…..el estar contigo ha sido un sueño pero, temo que algun dia ese sueño sea arruinado por mis dudas… por las dudas que ocasionan los demas en mi, de nosotras- cerraba los ojos con culpa con una tristeza enorme y mis ojos llorosos a mas no poder, sabia que queria correr en ese momento alejarme de Kayocchin en estos momentos, no le queria ocasionar dolor, seguramente despues de esto ella me odiaria….

El silencio se genero en la sala mientras que sentía las miradas de mis amigas impactadas o la de la gente completamente apenada por la castaña, yo seguramente…. Lo habia arruinado de nuevo, lo hice en OtonoKizaka, lo Hice con Talia lastimando a Kayocchin una infinidad de veces, dude de mi cuando sabia que la amaba por miedo a la realidad, por miedo a que Kayocchin fuera lastimada….

-Eso es todo?- pregunto la chica delante de mi haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe….. pues su tono fue completamente dulce, al mirarla esta no habia cambiado su expresión seguía con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos algo llorosos –Rin… no importa cuanto tiempo llevemos siendo pareja… llevamos toda una vida conociéndonos..amandonos la una a la otra, que me haras daño? Yo ya lo espero y estoy dispuesta a sufrirlo de una u otra manera, mientras siempre sea por nuestra felicidad dare lo que sea, incluso mi vida como tu estuviste dispuesta a dar la tuya por mi….. la gente, sabes? En un entonces me importaba lo que la gente me decia sobre mi, pero gracias a ti Rin-chan….. gracias a ti e superado eso y una infinidad de obstáculos, uno tras otro, tu siempre empujándome desde atrás, yo te ocasione daño una infinidad de años, nuestros corazones nunca dejaron de latir el uno por el otro, yo amo esa sensación que me dan tus brazos o la que me dan tus labios, no creo que alguna vez me puedas dañar apropósito, mis padres?, Tus padres?- esta solo rio por lo bajo levemente – Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar a todo el mundo solo con el simple hecho de protegerte de cualquier cosa que te atormente, creo que al menos mereces eso de mi, ya que tu lo hiciste por toda tu vida, aquella vez que me dijiste que yo podia ser una idol fue hermoso para mi, inclusive te uniste a nosotras para apoyarme como lo sueles hacer, siempre te mantuviste a mi lado en tiempos difíciles incluso cuando tu estabas peor que yo….. hemos sufrido siempre por separado y estoy harta de ello…. Por eso…. Desde que vi este anillo en aquel dia lo supe, este debía de ser tuyo….. quiero sufrir a tu lado, quiero vivir a tu lado, quiero compartir mi vida contigo…. Quiero que nuestras vidas se conviertan en una sola donde tu y yo podamos amarnos sin importar nada-

-Kayocchin…- susurre por lo bajo mientras empezaba a llorar aun mas intensamente

Esta al igual empezó a llorar pero aun con una sonrisa en el rostro –te lo preguntare de nuevo…. Rin Hoshizora….. te convertirías en mi esposa?-

Con el llanto a mas no poder asentí rápidamente aun tapando mi boca pero esta vez con solo una mano para evitar emitir un llanto –S-Si… me convertiría en tu esposa….. Hanayo Koizumi…..-

No paso ni un solo momento cuando el lugar exploto en gritos de emoción y festejo a montones por los espectadores, por lado de las chicas de Muse Kotori y Honoka lloraban de la emoción al igual que Maki aunque esta ultima no queria demostrarlo, mientras las demas integrantes solo sonreían orgullosamente, mientras tanto Kayocchin solo paso a extender su mano hacia la mia pidiéndome permiso cosa que le di de inmediato posando mi mano sobre la suya…. –Ahora…..seras mi esposa- declaro Hanayo mientras esta ponía el pequeño anillo en mi dedo anular con delicadeza

-solo tuya jeje….- rei por lo bajo mientras esta por fin se ponía de pie quedando a mi altura

-lamento si actue algo distante estos días… pero queria que esto fuera perfecto- se disculpo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa la chica cosa que claramente me dio gracia

-Jejeje-

-de que te ries- dijo en un leve puchero

Ante aquello solo bese sus labios rápidamente con un sentimiento de amor mas intenso que ninguno…. La amaba, amaba a esta chica y no me imaginaba que tanto debía amarme ella al igual…en que momento dejamos de ser niñas?

- _Fue perfecto!-_


	49. Chapter 49

Capitulo 49 (Final)

"Un amor eterno"

Hola, como están amigos? Espero que bien... por que yo estoy de maravilla mi nombre es Rin Hoshizora, soy la chica que antes fue conocida como una miembro de Muse, como una atleta prodigio, ahora en dia soy una miembro de Muse de nuevo aunque este en verdad no este activo y sobre todo soy la mejor cocinera en el famoso restaurant para turistas que se encuentra en el centro de Akibahara, creo que destrone a Ury de esa posición jeje….. saben? En mi vida he pasado por muchas locuras, el irme de japon, el ser idol despues de cierto trauma de mi niñez, y pues….. siempre ha sido algo movida mi vida, claro esos momentos fueron un gran cambio para mi vida… pero creo que no tanto como el que viviría mañana pues mañana era…

-Se te ve precioso!-

-Estas demasiado Linda Rin-chan!-

Mañana es el dia de mi boda…

Se lo que diran, Boda? Pero con quien? Aunque la verdad no creo que quede duda de quien es la persona que desde mi niñez se adueño de mi corazón sin dejar que nadie fuera capaz de alcanzarlo a un punto tan profundo como lo hice yo

Claro habia un sinfín de cosas que pase para llegar a este momento….. por ejemplo, mis padres, los rumores e incluso mis amistades ocultas con mi por lo pronto prometida y mañana esposa

Bueno…supongo que para poder seguir con esta historia de mi dia deberia de transcurrir unos meses hacia atrás, exactamente 4 meses para ver desde el principio de la historia despues de comprometernos

 **FLASHBACK**

-E-Estas bromeándonos hija?!- preguntaba un hombre de pelo naranja con los ojos completamente abiertos como platos y no estaba para menos, igual mi madre igualaba esos ojos tan estupefactos como los de mis padres….. ademas de la otra pareja sentada al lado de mis padres –Te imaginas nuestra cara al ver su concierto?! Y ahora esto?!

-Nop- sonreí de forma gatuna mientras le mostraba en mi dedo el anillo de color plateado el cual claro tenia una pequeña piedra de color azul en medio de este siendo sostenida por pequeñas extensiones de plata

En ese momento estábamos en mi casa, la casa que alguna vez fue mi hogar y que aun consideraba asi, pero a la que estaba dispuesta a renunciar con tal de hacer la felicidad mia y de Kayocchin realidad

La chica castaña estaba sentada a mi lado en el sofá, enfrente de los 4 adultos, mis padres y los padres de mi novia, y si bien conozco a esas personas de casi toda la vida no puedo evitar sentir un gran peso al ver sus miradas sobre nosotras, no acusándonos o culpándonos de algo, si no que mas bien solo se veian estupefactos como cualquiera si le dijeras que tu hija que estaba soltera según lo que sabían ahora venia y les decia que se iba a casar…

-H-Hanayo, eso es cierto? Desde cuando paso esto?- pregunto el hombre castaño con una expresión que no se acababa de tragar lo que habíamos dicho –Es mas! Desde cuando ustedes dos son pareja?!

La chica se puso un dedo en la barbilla mirando hacia arriba pensativa –Mmmmm- me miro con una sonrisa –Esta es la tercera semana verdad Rin-chan?- rio por lo bajo mientras que yo hice lo mismo

-3 SEMANAS?!- gritaron los cuatros adultos ahora con un gesto no molesto pero si fastidiado

-Si Nya- me encogi de hombros

-Esperen, Esperen- dijo la madre de Hanayo intentando poner alto un momento a la situación por lo que todas las personas en la sala se callaron de golpe –No creen que esto es demasiado apresurado por no decir mas? Creo que deberían pensarlo con mas cuidado-

-Ademas Hanayo- su padre hablo con un tono amargo en su voz –Yo no tenia idea de que….. ya sabes….. tenias otro tipo de preferencias, crei que te casarías con un hombre, tendrías hijos y…-

-Papa, jamas te hable de ello por que no lo vi necesario- esta hablo en un tono de pena –Cuando Rin-chan se fue simplemente no sentí de nuevo nada por ninguna mujer ni hombre asi que no vi necesario decirles nada a ninguno de los dos….. no queria hablar del tema con mis propios padre- sonrio con algo de nerviosismo –Lo siento, pero la única persona que amo de verdad es Rin-chan, aunque el hombre mas apuesto o la mujer mas hermosa estuvieran enfrente mio elegiría a Rin-chan…. aunque bueno… ella es la chica mas hermosa que conozco-

-Kayocchin!-

La pareja nos vio con cierta sorpresa pero luego simplemente sonrieron algo divertidos

-En realidad yo ya lo esperaba- hablo la madre con cierta sonrisa cariñosa –Y me agrada que tu y la pequeña Rin sean pareja, pero….

-Seguimos diciendo que es precipitado- completo su padre –Como se mantendrán?, donde vivirán? Tienen planes a futuro? No deberían intentar que su relación funcione como esperan primero?

-No importa, nosotras nos encargaremos de cuidar de la otra- hablo Hanayo con una sonrisa pero ahí fue mas o menos donde la cosa se puso fea

-Cuidar? Casi la matas- el susurro vino de parte de mi padre hacia la chica castaña la cual solo se sorprendio por las palabras sin contar que los padres de Hanayo tambien se molestaron un poco al escuchar esto –Mi pequeña casi muere por ayudarte en ese momento, por que no llamaste a la policía?! Mi niña pudo morir en ese momento!

-Cariño- mi madre lo tomo del brazo -Calmate

Este miro a mi madre –No digas eso! Te consta bien que es cierto

-Hey Gin calmate- dijo el padre de Hanayo molesto –Mi hija no tiene la culpa de que las cosas hayan pasado asi, yo tambien lamento lo de tu hija pero no dejare que culpes a la mia- el ambiente se tornaba mas caliente, si bien nuestros padres podían ser muy buenos amigos estos se estaban poniendo bastante agresivos, por decir poco

-Culpa?! Pero si esta mas que claro que la tiene! Quien la llamo?! Por quien recibió un disparo?!-

-Y lo volveria a hacer!- le interrumpi a mi padre con una mirada de molestia, todos los presentes al escuchar mi voz se voltearon a verme con sorpresa, mire a todos con enojo pero mas a mi padre –Dejare algo en claro! Yo recibi el tiro por que quise, fui con Kayocchin por que quise su bien, Tu no irias a salvar a mama si estuviera en un aprieto asi?!-

-eso seria diferente, Amo a tu madre como mi propia vid..-

-Como yo amo a Kayocchin!- le grite con molestia mientras intentaba no llorar de coraje –Mirala- señale a Kayocchin –Es Hanayo! La chica que venia conmigo a jugar, con la que salia al parque, la que paso aquí incontables noches conmigo, ustedes la consideraban familia y ahora por mis decisiones ya no lo es?!-

-Rin…. Tu padre no quiso decir esas cosas solo que…-

-NO MAMA!- la interrumpi –ya estoy harta, diras lo mismo para intentar librarnos de esta conversación como las ultimas veces que ni siquiera se dignaban a mirar a Kayocchin al rostro y cuando lo hacían la veian con resentimiento, se que estas igual de resentida que mi padre y estoy molesta contigo por igual- mire a los padres de mi novia –Yo los considero familia a ustedes por ser mis segundos padres, y amo a Kayocchin por eso luchare para que estemos juntas-

-Rin ya basta! No te vas a casar y punt…!-

-Con todo respeto señor Hoshizora- interrumpio Hanayo poniéndose de Pie a mi lado y entrelazando su mano con la mia esta se veia segura tanto que parecia poder pelear con todo lo que tenia solo por medio de las palabras –Vinimos a pedirle su bendición, no su permiso-

-Que….?-

-Yo me casare con su hija aunque usted no quiera, por que yo la amo y se que ella tambien me quiere de la misma manera, somos mayores asi que lo dire asi, ódienme si quieren, detéstenme con su alma, pero no me voy a echar para atrás, aunque los seguire considerando familia aunque ustedes no me quieran de la misma manera-

-…- la pareja se quedo boquiabierta y luego me vieron a mi

Por mi parte nada mas mire a los presentes con cariño –Queremos su bendición….. pero si no la tenemos….. no hay nada que podamos hacer, cada una fue responsable de sus actos y afrontaremos las consecuencias de una u otra forma- despues de eso tome mi abrigo y el de Kayocchin de el sofá –les llegara la invitación para la boda en unos meses, si vienen estaremos mas que felices….. y si no….. pues… significan que están en contra de nosotras y nuestras decisiones- sin mas caminando con las cosas en mano y tomando de la mano a Kayocchin me dirigi a la puerta con la intención de irnos

-Pequeña Rin- una voz de un varon resonó en el lugar la cual era proveniente de un castaño que nos sonreía –Tienen nuestra bendición….-

-Si podemos ayudar con algo en la boda….. diganos, ahí estaremos-

-Mama, Papa- Hanayo los abrazo soltándose de mi –Los amo muchísimo

Pero por mi parte estaba algo decepcionada… por mas que veia a mis padres estos estaban en su propio trance por lo que baje la mirada y despues de que Hanayo se despidiera de sus padres salimos de aquella que era mi casa….. a la que dependiendo de la respuesta de mis padres podría ser que no volviera a tocar

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola, mi nombre es Hanayo Koizumi, es un gusto verlos de nuevo aquí… bien, no tengo mucho tiempo en este momento pues estoy algo ocupada con ciertos detalles de mi futura boda, la cual será mañana

-Señorita Koizumi, entonces pondremos 5 mesas por haya y otras 10 por aquel lado- me decia un hombre con un traje el cual era un asesor de bodas que contratamos Rin y yo por que era amigo de Kaito, un recién graduado, pero según el chico tenia potencial asi que le di un tiempo de prueba y era muy bueno

-Creo que por haya seria mejor 7 y de aquel lado 8- dije mientras observaba el panorama a lo que el chico asintió rápidamente

-Tambien es una buena opción- dio un par de aplausos elevados –Trabajadores, ya oyeron a la señorita

-U-USUI! DESGRACIADO! DIJISTE QUE NECESITABAS QUE MOVIERAMOS UNAS COSAS NO ARREGLAR TODO EL MADITO LUGAR!- se quejaba Kaito mientras cargaba una mesa con el chico de gafas y pelo azul oscuro el cual cabe destacar que esta muy rojo de la fuerza que ejerce

-Si, Si, pero les pago para esto-

-TU PAGO ES UNA MISERIA!- grito Ury

-Bla Bla Bla, su es la boda de su jefa sean agradecidos idiotas-

-Por eso mismo lo hacemos, no por ti!- dijeron en unisonido ambos chicos para luego perderse a la vista

Bueno volviendo al tema, muchas cosas salieron bien desde que me comprometi con Rin hace 4 meses claro que esto era una gran felicidad para mi pero era muy cansado llevaba días y días planeando como quedaría perfecto esto, Rin-chan desde hace 3 semanas esta viviendo con Umi en su dojo, literalmente no nos hemos visto en ese tiempo y se preguntaran por que…. Es muy simple, Nozomi dijo que era de buena fortuna el intentar hacer esto para que nuestro dia fuera mas especial, las dos sentimos que las palabras de la pelimorada eran lo mejor en ese momento y Rin busco un lugar para quedarse con una de sus futuras damas de Honor, en si la extraño mucho, pero no debo preocuparme mucho pues ella enserio se vera linda mañana, casi me pongo a soñar que tipo de vestido habrá elegido….. será hermosa de una u otra form, incluso con una gorra se veria hermosa

-Hanayo- alguien de repente golpeo un par de veces mi cabeza delicadamente con un poco de fuerza por lo que solo me sostuve esta con algo de dolor

-Auch!- me voltee a ver la figura que me habia golpeado y ahí la vi

-Oye te llevo hablando como 40 segundos y otra vez estabas fantaseando….. Otra vez con Rin?- pregunto con una sonrisa divertida a lo que yo puse un mirada de represalia

-Sasha, te pedi que llegaras hace media hora-

La chica era alta y tenia un pelo negro ademas de que esta traia ropa bastante casual, esta se encogio de hombros –No es mi culpa el trafico, intente llamar pero me mandabas a buzon- Esta suspiro algo fastidiada –Tienes bloqueado todos los números que no están agregados cierto-

ante ello solo abri la poca un poco…. –Lo olvide…. Mi culpa

Si, Si, se lo que diran… esta chica es la persona que humillo a tu mejor amiga y actualmente novia en la secundaria y la hizo trisas en mas de un sentido? Pues si, lo es

Es una muy larga historia el como llegamos a este momento, la chica desde hacia un mes mas o menos me ayudaba a preparar todo para la boda que se celebraría mañana, si bien la odio en mas de un sentido en algo tenia razon Rin-chan, la chica habia cambiado y mucho, tanto que se ofrecio para ayudar con esto, decia que seria algo lindo de su parte ademas de que habia estudiado modas. Kotori seria mas útil en estos momentos ,pero ella estaba ocupada con ciertos trajes que se pondrían en dia de mi boda las chicas para acompañarnos al altar, por lo que la ayuda era necesaria y ella era la única a la que podia recurri ademas de mis fieles amigos del restaurant

Les contare como esto paso….. aunque puede haber algo de agresividad en este relato…. Asi que lo siento de antemano jeje

 **FLASHBACK**

Suspiraba algo aliviada y con una sonrisa mientras caminaba por el pasillo de mi edificio en direccion a mi departamento donde se encontraba una chica de pelo naranja que por alguna razon me daba mas ganas de ver incluso mas ahora que tenia aquel anillo en su mano

Rin habia salido temprano pues le dije que ciertas personas importantes vendrían a el restaurant, claro ella insistió en esperarme pero considerando que ella saldría excesivamente temprano decidi no dejarla esperarme pues sobre todo cerraría el restaurant mucho mas tarde de lo habitual, esto era algo que no me agradaba del todo pues significaba menos tiempo con mi futura esposa, pero no quedaba opción…. O por lo menos eso creía, resulta que la gente que iba a venir a el restaurant simplemente cancelaron por cuestiones de horario y negocios, normalmente esto haria enojar a alguien por esperar mas de la cuenta pero a mi no me hizo tener otra emoción que no fuera felicidad, eso significaba que a fin de cuentas si podría pasar la noche con ella

Puse la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la gire con mucho cuidado, queria sorprender a Rin

-Entonces no volverá temprano Hanayo?-

-Dijo que se quedaría hasta tarde en el restaurant Nya… y estaba solita, por eso te invite-

-Eso significa que por fin somos amigas? Jaja-

-Conocidas, te graduaste a eso de agresora con titulado Jaja-

Al abrir la puerta escuche esas dos voces y caminando hasta la sala con cuidado por la segunda voz me empece a asomar con cautela de que no me viera nadie

-Pero no lo puedo creer, la Hanayo Koizumi que conozco domo a la gatita como si nada?! Incluso te propuso matrimonio apenas empezando su relación, lo sabia, las mas timidas son las que mas ocultan jaja-

-Gata tu madre Nya!- esta puso un puchero para luego estallar en carcajadas

-Haber el anillo, como es? Guardo silencio por un momento probablemente analizándolo –Wuao es muy hermoso, en serio es tuyo o lo robaste de alguien?-

-No soy la abusiva como tu Nya jajaja-

-Deberias tal vez asi…-

Al ver las dos personas sentadas en la sala simplemente me quede de pie olvidándome de la parte de esconderme o guardar silencio pues mis llaves de golpe cayeron al suelo haciendo que el ruido alertara a las dos personas que en este momento solo tomaban lo que parecia soda

No cabe destacar que mi mirada primero fue una completamente confusa….. esa que estaba sentada enfrente de Rin….. era sasha?...

Rin abrió los ojos con un terror enorme y Sasha solo le dio un tic nervioso en la ceja

La peli naranja se puso de pie de golpe con una sonrisa que decia "Respira Kayocchin Respira" –K-k-kayocchin… c-crei que llegarías tarde- dijo como lo primero que encontró para intentar calmarme pero por mi parte solo veia estupefacta a la peli negra dejando de lado a Rin que intentaba poner mi atención en ella

No fue hasta que paso lo que debía pasar

-QUE HACE ELLA AQUÍ?!- grite de golpe casi intentando abalanzarme contra ella pero Rin con todas sus fuerzas me detenia

-K-Kayochin! Calmate!-

La peli negra se habia asustado bastante por mi mirada –O-Oye Koizumi espera, espera, espera por favor-

-QUE HACES EN NUESTRA CASA?!- le grite con la intención de que no me contestara pues queria extrangularla, si no lo hice la ultima vez que la vi hace casi un año….. pues fue por que estábamos en publico pero encontrarla en mi casa, era algo que…. No tenia palabras para expresar

En un momento de alguna forma que no entiendo bien me solte de Rin y me abalance contra la chica que solo intento evadirme pero esto no funciono pues ya la tenia en el suelo intentando golpearla pero esta se defendia

-KAYOCCHIN!-

-DAME UNA PUTA RAZON POR LA QUE ESTES AQUÍ!-

-E-Espera Hanayo!- gritaba la chica debajo de mi que evitaba los golpes poniéndose sus manos en frente de ella

-VIENES A HUMILLAR DE NUEVO A RIN-CHAN?! NO TE DEJAR…- de pronto unos brazos me tomaron por mi torso y me jalaron de golpe con una fuerza mayor a la mia para separarme de la peli negra la cual en cuanto me separaron de ella retrocedio varios metros por instinto

-KAYOCCHIN! YO LA INVITE!- me gritaron en el oído mientras que al escuchar eso mire a Rin estupefacta

-Eh? Como que tu la….-

-Es mi amiga!- me dijo, claro esto solo hizo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos y a la vez con rabia para mirar a la chica a unos metros de mi, esta estaba despeinada y respiraba agitadamente por lo que habia pasado hace un momento

-SASHA?! TU AMIGA?! ES LA CHICA QUE TE HIZO PEDAZOS Y TE LASTIMO EN LA SECUNDARIA!-

Rin puso un gesto pensativo –Bueno si, pero ya cambio, incluso es mi amiga a la cual le gusta molestarme por diversión-

-Rin, eso no viene al tema, calma a Koizumi antes de que me quiera golpear de nuevo por favor- dijo con un tono que asustado e sarcástico

De ahí en fuera lo que paso es historia, literalmente, me contaron como todo el tiempo que estuvo en coma Rin ella la visito, sobre todo el como fue que la cuido despues de que despertó despues de mis visitas o las de las miembros de Muse, claro esto nos ponía en una situación un tanto complicada, por que se preguntaran, muy simple, por que para extrangular tengo 2 manos, y Hay 2 personas asi que no se a cual extrangular, a una por no decirme desde hace casi un año su amistad con la persona que mas odio o extrangular a la persona que mas odio…

A fin de cuentas no fue ninguna de las dos, comprendi que Rin tenia sus derechos a elegir a sus amigas, pero claro le deje muy en claro a Sasha que le intentara lastimar un pelo y con eso le haria su vida un mero infierno al punto que los demonios no querrian estar en este

Con el tiempo Sasha visito mas seguido a Rin sin tener que ocultarse de mi, tambien empece a tener cierta simpatía por la chica aunque era alguien un tanto rencorosa para olvidar todo lo que ella le hizo a mi novia hace tanto tiempo, pero era cierto, cambio y por ello la reconocia, tanto que en cierto momento empece a dejar de tratarla mal y la trate mas como una conocida o compañera, pues lo de amigas seria un poco mas adelante….

.

.

.

.

.

Bueno el dia en el que estábamos paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… por parte de ambas chicas bueno la pasaron muy alerta la noche antes de eso, se preguntaran por que verdad?... no, la verdad no lo hacen…. Han escuchado de la ultima noche de soltera? Escuchamos que era una locura, pero….. eso fue a otro nivel, tanto que apenas y nos podíamos levantar el dia que mas nos importaba pero claramente con un problema…. Apenas y sabíamos que habíamos hecho

.

Cierta silueta que estaba tendida sobre la arena empezó a moverse con cierta dificultad mientras que esta se sentaba en la arena, ella se tallo los ojos como si hubiera dormido por un buen rato…. Para luego darse cuenta de algo…

-Por que desperté en la playa Nya?!- dijo una chica de pelo anaranjado corto la cual miraba a todos los lados pero solo encontraba a sus 3 amigas en el suelo dormidas en medio de la playa –Maldita sea! No vuelvo a dejar que Nozomi me convenza de nada

.

Hanayo despertaba de una noche loca, donde literalmente no recordaba nada, esta despues de despertar poco a poco miro a su alrededor sentándose lentamente -Este lugar…no es….- esta estaba tendida sobre el pasto del lugar parecia estar en alguna especie de jungla cerca de la playa pues escuchaba las olas –C-Como llegue aquí? Antes solo estaba con Nico-chan y las demas….no recuerdo nada-

-Oye eres japonesa?- una voz de un chico resonó y cuando me di cuenta este era mas un niño que vestia como si estuviéramos en el campo

-S-si- mire a todos los lados pero sin encontrar algo que me dijera donde estaba –P-Por cierto sabes donde estamos?-

-Esto? Esto es Australia amiga-

-AUSTRALIA?! ME TENGO QUE IR ME CASO HOY!- sin mas la chica salio corriendo del lugar sin rumbo alguno mientras el niño la veia alejarse

-Vaya…. Y crei que nosotros eramos raros..-

.

.

.

.

-Que noche mas rara- me decia mientras me vestia con mi traje color blanco, este era bastante peculiar pues si bien era como el del concierto que hicimos hace 4 meses este tenia ciertos cambios

un vestido ajustado del busto, este con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras que simulaban ser diamantes o algo por el estilo, este mostraba en gran parte mi espalda hasta la cintura, era ajustado hasta dicha parte por delante pues de ahí para abajo este era holgado y largo solo que un muy gran detalle en este, estaba adornado por varios lados del vestido por rosas color naranja, las cuales dijo Nozomi que serian buenas ya que las dos usaríamos vestidos para que fuera algo mas diferente

Kayocchin en mas de alguna ocasión me dijo que queria usar traje para que yo me viera hermosa con el vestido, claro eso se lo negué en su totalidad, no se me hacia justo eso por lo que puse de condición que las dos usaríamos vestidos , esta al principio siguió intentando convencerme pero yo estaba mas que decidida a que o nos casabamos ambas con vestidos o no nos casabamos y literalmente se lo habia dicho asi

-Rara? Eso es lo que pasa cuando dejas acargo a Nozomi de que te diga que hacer- dijo maki con un suspiro bastante cansado pues ella al igual que yo habia despertado en la playa sin saber como carajos terminábamos ahí, esta simplemente me ayudaba a ponerme el vestido junto con las otras 2 chicas

-Mou, yo no tengo la culpa que nos hayamos divertido de mas- decia la otra mientras esta ayudaba en mi parte delantera a que quedara bien

-Claro que la tienes- ahora abogo la peliazul la cual me veia desde lejos con un gesto pensativo –Un poco mas arriba en el busto-

-Pero Rin-chan no tiene nada de busto-

-NOZOMI NYA!-

-Jejeje lo siento, lo siento-

Fue algo raro como paso todo en este caso, Hanayo y yo teníamos mas que en claro que las chicas de Muse serian nuestras damas de honor por lo que se los pedimos, la cuestión es que cada una debía de tener a unas cuantas, yo me quede con mi mejor amiga pelirroja, y mis dos amigas de las subunidades las cuales si bien no tenían problema en ser mis damas de Honor les encantaba fastidiarme, excepto Umi que parecia ser la mas cuerda de todas

En este momento estábamos en la iglesia, en la iglesia donde me casaria….. esto era tan irreal, pareciera que fue apenas ayer cuando toque japon de nuevo para decir e vuelto…. Y ahora….. no lo creo….. simplemente no lo creo

-Rin, esta bien?- Maki poso una de sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros por lo que solo sonreí mientras me veia al espejo, mi pelo arreglado como en la cancion love wing bell, si bien no tenia un velo ni Kayocchin sentía que me veia bien… que se me veia bien el vestido de una u otra forma, el maquillaje que me habia puesto hacia que mis labios resaltaran y mis ojos fueran mas marcados…. Mi piel se veia mas tenue….. yo… simplemente me iba a casar.. con la persona que mas amaba, con una de las únicas personas que enserio dio todo por mi en un principio y que bien estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta el final

-E-Estoy bien….. solo que aun no creo que esto pase…. Aun no creo que he vuelto con ustedes… y que ahora me casare- las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos pero Maki solo me dio un leve golpe en la frente

-No llores tonta, tu maquillaje se arruinara- dijo con una muy linda sonrisa

-Nosotras estamos felices, creo que esto es lo mas acertado que pueden hacer las dos…..Hanayo y tu merece ser felices por una vez en su vida, nosotras estamos mas que a favor de ello, y las apoyaremos desde siempre para que esto siempre sea asi, mantengan su felicidad y que aumente- hablo Nozomi con una mirada maternal enfrente de mi

-Es cierto Rin- ahora hablo Umi que me veia con una sonrisa –Nosotras las protegeremos con todo lo que tenemos y apoyaremos por todo los métodos posibles, creo que gracias a ti logre tener el valor para confesarme a Kotori y por eso te lo agradeceré por siempre

-No te lo di yo, te lo dio mi cadáver en coma jaja- todas las presentes rieron ante el comentario pues la mayoría sabían gracias a que Umi reunio el valor para declarársele a su alma gemela una pequeña pajarita

De pronto la puerta del lugar se abrió dejando ver a una chica que traia un audífono en la oreja, esta llevaba un vestido y una Tablet –Hoshizora, la gente a empezado a llegar, sales en 20 minutos-

-S-Si, gracias…..- asentí a lo que la mujer sonrio y estuvo apunto de cerrar la puerta pero esta se arrepintió

-Por cierto, tus padres llegaron hace 5 minutos y dicen que quieren verte, quieres verlos hasta el momento de la ceremonia o los dejo pasar?-

-M-Mis padres?- pregunte con cierto tono que no me lo acababa de creer, bueno no me hablaron en 4 meses desde que literalmente les dije que me importaba un comino su opinión sobre mi vida, por lo que… el hecho de no recibir jamas su llamada en 4 meses solo me hizo pensar que enserio no estaban dispuestos a verme como su hija de nuevo

-Les digo que esperen a la ceremonia?-

-No….- dije en un tono tranquilo y mentalizándome en que tal vez no venían a ver la boda si no mas bien a detenerla –Dejalos pasar….-

El tiempo paso cuando di aquella indicación, mis amigas de Muse las cuales ahora que lo veia vestían trajes ajustados color piel ademas de delgadas líneas de color dorado que cruzaban de lado a lado como adorno, estas salieron por petición mia, pues queria hablar con mis padres a mis anchas y no retenerme de decir nada

A los pocos minutos de esto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, por mi parte me limite a sentarme de forma tensa en el sofá de la habitación la cual en este momento era de color café por la madera de los alrededores, al entrar vi lo que esperaba, un hombre de pelo anaranjado y ojos color verdes el cual vestia un muy elegante traje y una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, unos ojos de color amarillo intenso y por ultimo esta traia puesto un vestido color miel ajustado la cual la hacia resaltar de gran manera

Estos al entrar apenas me vieron abrieron la boca de una forma que incluso fue incomoda por lo estupefactos que se veian frente a mi

-Hola- dije sin ningun tono amigable mirándolos fijamente con la intención de no iniciar un pelea

-Hija… te ves….- mi padre empezó a murmurar mientras este me veia con mi traje de novia que ahora que lo pienso nunca habia visto

-Te ves hermosa.. hija- dijo mi madre casi con lagrimas en los ojos pero eso no cambio mi semblante molesto

-A que vinieron?-

La pareja despues de escuchar mi pregunta se tomaron unos segundos en silencio para luego hablar

-Sabes a que venimos hija- dijo mi padre

-YA LES DIJE QUE NO VOY A…-

-Vinimos a tu boda Rin- ahora termino mi madre haciendo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa –No creiste que no vendríamos a la boda de nuestra propia hija o si?-

-E-Esperen, Esperen!- les dije mientras hacia el gesto de "Tiempo fuera" –No vinieron a detener la boda?-

Mi padre rio un poco algo apenado –Hace una semana ese era el plan-

-Entonces que cambio?-

-Pues…. Los padres de Hanayo fueron a hablar con nosotros intentando convencernos de que debíamos respetar lo que ustedes decidieron, claro primero nos opusimos con los argumentos que antes usamos con ustedes, pero dijeron algo que pues…. Nos hizo darnos cuenta de que en verdad…-

-No queríamos perdernos la boda de nuestra única hija… enserio lamentamos el no respetar tus decisiones hija, pero creíamos que veíamos por lo mejor tu madre y yo, pero la verdad es que el resentimiento nos cegaba al no darnos cuenta de que si no veníamos probablemente te perderíamos para siempre… por eso quisiera que me dejaras..- este trago pesado como si no quisiera decirlo

-Que cosa?- ladee la cabeza confundida pero mi padre parecia que se atragantaba con sus propias palabras

-Cariño, ya hablamos de que esto no pasaría cuando se casara… literalmente lo hablamos por años-

El hombre solo respiro hondo con los ojos llorosos –Q-Quisiera que me dejaras acompañarte al altar- apenas dijo esto se solto a llorar en el suelo con un gesto de puchero –AAAH! Por que tengo que entregar a mi pequeña hijita? Ya no será mi niña si no la de alguien mas!- la actuación del hombre termino siendo mas divertida que seria

-Cariño, toda mujer se debe casar- le replico mi madre –ahora como su padre es tu deber entregarla-

-Eso de que el padre debe entregar a su hija es una forma de tortura mas prolongada!- se quejo el hombre con un puchero mientras estaba en una esquina con un aura depresiva

-Papa…. Quieres acompañarme?- pregunte confundida a lo que mi padre me vio con un gesto serio el cual apareció de repente pero este con una sonrisa

-Claro, si me lo permites seria un honor-

-E-Eso significa que ya perdonaron a Kayocchin?!- pregunte con una sonrisa a lo que mis padres desviaron la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa

-B-Bueno… ya lo superamos pero no nos presiones bien?- dijo mi madre riéndose un poco pero para luego mirarme con una sonrisa –Pero….. ella te hace feliz asi que como esposa la aceptamos y como persona….

-Lo admito…. No tuvo la culpa de lo que paso- hablo mi padre –Es cierto que yo haria lo mismo que tu hija, pero compréndenos tambien, aunque tu hija o hijo amara a alguien y esa persona le pidiera ayuda y como consecuencia casi lo pierdas…. No sentirías que la persona de la que se enamoro tiene la culpa?... se que no es una excusa para como tratamos a la pequeña Hanayo… pero bien todavía siento algo de rencor que espero que con el tiempo desaparezca... pero no quiero perderte hija…. Ni tu madre lo quiere asi que te pedimos que nos perdones-

-Bueno….. pero con una condición – dije con una sonrisa divertida

-Eh? Cual?- preguntaron ambos a la vez

-Denme consejos para una buena luna de miel con Hanayo- me encogi de hombros –Ya saben un lugar donde podamos estar juntas y poder tener libert…-

-ESO NO SE LO PREGUNTES A TUS PADRES SI NO QUIERES QUE MATEMOS A TU PROMETIDA!-

-Jeje… bueno le preguntare a Nozomi-chan Nya-

De pronto la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por la misma chica de hace un rato pero esta con una mirada algo apresurada mientras que esta al encontrarme con la mirada me alerto de que era lo que venia en estos momentos

-Hoshizora, es la hora-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Ya esta hija- decia mi madre mientras esta terminaba de maquillarme, tenia los ojos completamente empañados en lagrimas de felicidad

-Hanayo-chan te ves espectacular!- grito Honoka con mucha emoción

Kotori a su lado asintió energéticamente –Es cierto! Te ves muy bien-

Se escucharía demasiado vanidoso de mi parte o muy presuntuoso pero por primera vez creía por completo lo que me decían, sentía que el vestido no podia ser mas hermoso y que lo lucia de gran manera aunque me diera pena tener esos pensamientos de mi misma

Este era como cualquier vestido de novia blanco por naturaleza, solo que el mio a diferencia del de Rin-chan era un poco mas casual, algo me dijeron las chicas del tipo de vestido que elijio que era muy parecido al que uso en el live de hace unos meses si no es que era el mismo, pero para mi este era un poco menos….. bueno mostraba menos piel pues el de Rin-chan mostraba desde arriba del busto libremente, sus hombros y sus brazos libres…. El mio era diferente ,el faldon del vestido estaba bordado con hermosas flores en forma de rosa, con muchos espirales al rededor de ellas, los cuales tenían una armonia perfecta ya que no se veia no muy simple, pero tampoco muy cargado de este, Las mangas del vestido eran de tule, el cual al igual que el faldon estaban bordadas con flores y espirales, sencillos pero no menos hermosos.

-G-Gracias chicas, ustedes tambien se ven bien- les dije con una sonrisa algo divertida mientras que ellas llevaban puesto un vestido de color piel con líneas diagonales doradas, como mis damas de honor

Un sonido algo molesto vino del otro lado de la habitación que llamo la atención de todas las chicas, ahí estaba parada la peli negra con cierto semblante fastidiado –Demonios, ustedes dos son un verdadero dolor de cabeza, hace un año ni siquiera admitían que estaban enamoradas- esta no pudo evitar sonreir- y ahora mismo están a punto de casarse… vaya Kouhais tontas jeje-

-Bueno- argumento la rubia que estaba al lado de la peli negra –Nosotras como Senpais tenemos que dar un buen ejemplo a nuestras menores…. Por lo que creo que a Maki y a ti se les esta llendo el tren Nico-

-Que la que me molestaba no era tu esposa?- arqueo la ceja Nico con un semblante molesto o por lo menos que fingia estarlo

Todas las chicas reimos ante la platica de aquellas dos al igual que mi madre, mi padre estaba afuera del lugar esperando pacientemente el momento que según lo que calculaba no faltaba absolutamente nada para llegar al altar, se supone que yo esperaría a Rin en el altar entrando como la primera novia….. vaya que este tipo de bodas son complicadas de realizar por las antiguas costumbres pero si de algo estoy segura es que no importaba mucho…..

Habia planeado este dia por meses la catedral bien estaba en un pueblo pequeño, era algo cerca de Akibahara pero era hermosos por ser reconocido por su gran catedral que según decían era el mejor lugar para casarse, se preguntaran por que verdad? Era muy simple, imaginen una catedral gigante, alrededor de la inmensa naturaleza….. donde todo el lugar esta rodeado de flores de multiples colores que harian que un arcoíris se opacara por la cantidad de color que tenia este lugar, el lugar era como un jardín botánico pues abundaban los caminos, decoraciones con plantas e incluso espacios para observar , el pueblo bien no era grande mas que unas 100 casas por lo que la gente no era un problema en cuestión del lugar, inclusive nuestra celebración despues de la boda seria en ese mismo lugar a las afueras de la catedral por donde estaban las flores que como dije antes era un jardín botánico, se pusieron carpas muchas mesas y un sinfín de decoración, era algo muy simple pero a la vez muy hermoso, no era la típica boda que terminas gastando miles de yenes en un simple local, pero era un lugar donde seguramente seria memorable

Pensaba en lo feliz que seriamos Rin-chan y yo….. incluso habíamos considerado mudarnos a otro país por unos años para tener tiempo de estar juntas, aunque Rin tambien dijo que seria algo bueno recorrer el mundo por un año para luego volver a Japon con nuestras amigas y familias y honestamente ninguna de las ideas me desagradaba, era mas, hasta el simple hecho de salir a cenar con Rin como festejo era para mi mas que perfecto….. a su lado todo se volvia perfecto de una manera que no comprendia bien, el sentimiento de calidez en tu pecho, de que no puedes vivir sin esa persona…Eso era Rin-chan para mi

Un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta lo cual hizo que todas las risas del lugar o platicas cesaran para pasar a un ambiente de tensión y nerviosismo, si bien estaba lista eso no quitaba los grandes nervios que tenia en el estomago

Una mujer abrió la puerta con mucha delicadeza –Señorita Koizumi?-

-S-Si?- respondi nerviosamente ya con mi vestido puesto, era algo que me daba muchos nervios, demasiados enrealidad por las siguientes palabras que saldrían de su boca..aunque estaba ansiosa de oírlas al igual

-Los invitados ya han llegado… Es hora de entrar-

.

.

.

.

Las campanadas resonaban en el lugar mientras yo solo sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, campanada tras campanada mi nerviosismo aumentaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo tomada del brazo con la persona que estaba apunto de entregarme a mi futura vida

-Estas nerviosa hija?- pregunto el hombre de pelo naranja con una sonrisa algo parecida a la mis pues era algo energética y decia "Animo"

Asentí débilmente pero sin dejar de caminar , cada vez acercándome mas y mas al final del pasillo que parecia interminable –T-Tengo miedo….. de no ser lo que ella espera-

-Jajaja, pero que tonterías dices? Te lo digo yo que segui viendo a Hanayo por un largo rato desde que te fuiste- este beso dulcemente mi cabello –Eres todo lo que ella quiere en su vida, tranquila-

-T-Tu estabas nervioso el dia de tu boda?- le pregunte a mi padre el cual sonrio tontamente y con algo de nerviosismo

-B-Bueno.. cabe la posibilidad de que terminara tropezándome en el altar cuando bajábamos por el nerviosismo…. Será una historia que espero que nunca te cuente tu madre- dijo con un rostro sombrio

Ante ello sonreí nerviosamente "Espero no sea hereditario"

Los nervios me carcomían pedazo por pedazo tanto que en cierto momento deje de sentir que caminaba aunque lo hacia, y eso que me constaba que avanzaba por este pasillo que parecia ser una eternidad, sentía que queria hacer del baño, incluso sentía que tenia que irme por un bola de estambre y meterla en algun lugar de mi bolsillo para tranquilizarme…. Pero….. todo eso se fue de golpe cuando llegue al final del pasillo

-Rin-chan! que linda te ves sobrina!-

-Prima cuando te cases déjame cuidar a tu hijo!-

-Se ve hermosa con el vestido-

-Asi que ella es la novia de mi querida sobrina? Es muy linda-

-Hoshizora-san, se ve muy linda Zura~!-

-Rin, ese vestido se te ve mejor que cualquiera de gala que pudiera haber!-

De ambos lados la gente me miraba y se deleitaba conmigo, su vista siempre fija en mi, toda esta gente, mis tios, primos incluso algunas personas que desde hacia años no veia, tambien del otro lado diferenciaba a muchas personas de la familia de Kayocchin que me miraban con una sonrisa ya fuera de felicidad y alegría o bien de aprobación, ademas de mi familia estaban algunas compañeras de Otonokizaka e incluso algunas que habían viajado desde estados unidos aquí solo para ver mi boda, amigas de el internando de atletismo, entre ellas una peli negra que sonreía muy felizmente la cual era muy bien reconocida como mi Ex Novia al lado de una chica de pelo rosado que diferenciaba muy bien como Hana… inclusive las chicas de aquors estaban aquí… creo que Nozomi se excedio un poco cuando nos ayudo con las invitaciones….. jeje

Pero lo que se robo mi atención sobre todo fue la persona que estaba delante de mi, arriba del altar esperándome con una sonrisa tan dulce, una mirada tan pura y deseosa, esta persona sostenia un ramo de flores en sus manos mientras que me miraba a lo lejos con sus ojos de color purpura… detrás de ellas al igual estaban las chicas que siempre nos apoyaron estas formadas en fila detrás de Hanayo y las restantes detrás de donde yo me iria a parar

La iglesia por dentro era blanca, si bien era hermosa, las ventanas de diversos colores de cristales, los candelabros en el techo que eran elegantes…

Creo que estuve tan despistada entre lo hermoso que pintaba todo el lugar a la vez de la adictiva imagen de la persona frente a mi, esta con el cabello castaño que tanto me hipnotizaba, era adicta a ella en todo sentido… estuve tan sumida en esos pensamientos que no me di cuenta del momento en el que habia caminado todo el camino hasta que estaba justo en el inicio de las escaleras para subir al altar, incluso diría que me sorprendi un poco

Hanayo bajo un par de pasos del altar para mirar a mi padre con una sonrisa –Señor Hoshizora-

Mi padre asintió al igual con una sonrisa –Espero aceptes ser parte de esta familia y cuida a mi pequeña Rin…. Si?-

-Claro- contesto sin vacilación

Acto siguiente mi padre de nueva cuenta beso delicadamente mi pelo con mucho cariño –Te quiero mucho hija- y por primera vez me entregaba a la persona que yo amaba haciendo que yo tomara su mano y dejando la suya aun lado mientras este por ultimo se retiraba en silencio pero con un gesto tan feliz que parecia que lloraría

Al estar tomada de la mano de Hanayo esta me empezó a atraer lentamente hacia el altar con delicadeza –Te ves hermosa Rin-chan….- susurro para evitar que alguien oyera mientras yo sonreí divertida y con un gran sonrojo en la cara al igual que el que ella tenia en estos momentos

-No vamos a discutir quien es mas linda que la otra…. Por lo menos no hoy- susurre de nueva cuenta por lo que la castaña solo asintió

Despues de eso…. La ceremonia comenzó…. Nosotras escuchábamos como el padre hablaba sobre el amor, el que significa y como se representa.. tal vez no siempre fuera perfecto, incluso podría ser un desastre en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero eso era lo divertido de todo….. hacer que funcionara, el hacer de el que era un diamante en bruto el diamante mas hermoso que pudieras, ser capaz de amar sobre todo lo que se interpusiera…. Yo sabia que era cada palabra de lo que decia pues si el amor para florecer debe pasar por todo eso, por cada proceso de los que menciono para ser algo prospero… era mas que claro que Hanayo… no…. mi Kayocchin y yo habíamos plantado una flor la cual florecio para ser la mas hermosa en todo el mundo

Un amor puro….

-En las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y la enfermedad, juras siempre estar con Hanayo Koizumi?-

-Lo juro-

-Y tu- miro a la otra chica –Prometes estar al lado de Rin Hoshizora en las buenas y en las malas? Ante todo mal?-

-Lo prometo-

El hombre sonrio placenteramente –Entonces…. – sonrio ahora un poco divertido y no lo culpaba del todo…. –Puede besar a la novia, cualquiera de las dos jeje-

Creo que no paso ni un solo segundo cuando tome el rostro de Hanayo entre mis dos manos y de golpe estampe mi labios con los suyos con mucha rapidez, aunque esta en lugar de sorprenderse por la rapidez con la que lo hice mas que nada parecia que iba a hacer lo mismo

El lugar exploto en aplausos, gritos y celebraciones de parte de todas las personas del lugar, fue hermoso, este beso, tan dulce, tan tierno…. Y tan romántico era único, era el que nos marcaria de por vida….. el que le daría final a toda esta travesia….. para empezar una nueva vida, pero esta vez acompañada de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo

Me separe lentamente de Hanayo aun con mis labios cerca de los suyos y mi frente se recargaba en la de ella, yo la abrazaba por el cuello con mis brazos entrelazados en este mientras que ella solo me tomaba de la cintura con ambas manos

-Jeje, eso es trampa querida esposa….- dijo divertida pero aun sosteniéndome cerca de ella –Besarme antes de que yo lo hiciera

-Tu crees? Siempre e sido mas rápida que tu Nya- sonreí mientras intentaba no empezar a llorar pues todavía no era el momento para hacerlo, tal vez en otro momento…..

-Felicidades!- de pronto Honoka se recargo sobre mi hombro al igual que lo hizo Kotori con mucho cariño, estas casi lloraban de emoción, pero por otra parte

-Maki no llores Nya-

Maki era la única que si habia cedido por completo a las lagrimas mientras esta se acercaba rápidamente y nos abrazaba tanto a mi como a Kayocchin

-Por fin dejaron de ser tan densas par de idiotas..-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El resto del dia fue algo completamente hermoso para las dos chicas que en ese dia celebraban su boda, la fiesta dio lugar apenas unos minutos despues de acabar la boda, mucha gente las felicito a ambas, siempre deseándole buenos deseos a cada una de las chicas, el festejo se dio en el jardín botánico donde un sinfín de gente celebraba, comia y brindaba

Rin fue muy bienvenida por sus amigas de el internado las cuales le decían que extrañaban sus idioteces y bromas en estados unidos, siempre ella con una sonrisa tan hermosa les correspondio diciendo que ella tambien las extrañaba y en si no era una mentira, hablo con un sinfín de gente entre ellas personas que se penso que nunca veria de no ser por que ahí estaban, literalmente estaban Talia la chica que una vez fue la novia de la peli naranja y la cual habia venido a estar presente en su boda, esta desde hacia unos meses tenia una relación con Hana, la compañera de trabajo de Rin y empleada de Hanayo, la chica al igual les deseo lo mejor para las dos y que si habia algo que pudiera hacer para darles un regalo solo le dijeran y ella lo haria, tambien estaba Sasha que por dios santo Rin se llevaba demasiado bien con esa chica, una era tonta y densa mientras la otra era Sarcastica y molesta, por eso mismo sus actitudes se complementaban tan bien, la peli naranja paso mucho tiempo con la chica payaseando y cuando digo payaseando lo digo enserio, pues ningun comentario podia salvarse de llevar doble sentido entre las dos pero esa era su forma de convivir, tambien aquors estuvo presente y como ya era costumbre una guerra de Zura´s y Nya´s se desarrollo de esta, pero bien las demas chicas se limitaron a disfrutar, pasarla bien, agradeciendo la invitación

Con Hanayo la cosa era un tanto mas diferente pues a diferencia de Rin que trataba mas con amigas y conocidas Hanayo se deleitaba bastante hablando con los padres de Rin o sus padres sobre sus planes sobre el futuro cercano, lo que pensaban hacer o las posibilidades, la chica siempre cordialmente hablo con cada uno de los invitados mayores enfrascándose en una muy civilizada platica pues este aspecto habia evolucionado en ella al ser muy buena en las platicas formales, pero el estar con las personas mayores no significo que no conviviera con sus amigas, ahí convivio con sus empleados los cuales le daban algunos planes sobre como podría sorprender a su esposa ahora que por fin estaban casadas y tenían que hacer algunos ajustes, ademas de eso hablaron de la universidad de la cual Ury y Kaito se graduaron hace poco, tambien termino hablando con algunas miembros de aquors e incluso con Talia, Sasha y algunas de las compañeras de Rin que aunque no sabían muy bien el japonés era bastante bueno para hablar amenamente con ellas, diciéndole que le alegraba que por fin Rin estuviera con ella pues hacia mucho que la extrañaba ademas de que les daban sus animos para soportar a Rin pues decían que era todo un caso en cuestión de problemas aunque ella lo tomo como una excusa mas para estar cerca de ella

Las chicas de Muse fueron un caso completo, Maki compuso una hermosa melodía que expuso a todos lo presentes diciendo que era para sus dos mejores amigas las cuales claramente eran la peli naranja y castaña, bien la cancion reflejaba mucha nostalgia tanto al punto de llegar a parecerse a Ashiteru Banzai pero con diferente significado y letra

Kotori, les regalo un set de ropa muy cara y de su propia mano pues ella los habia creado con toda la dedicación del mundo

Umi por su parte fue mas como un poema sobre los sentimientos del pasado y como se entrelazan con los del presente haciendo que sean aun mas fuertes en un futuro

Eli y Nozomi les regalaron un baile por parte de ambas pues las dos eran excelentes bailarinas por su lado, la danza fue muy al estilo ballet deleitando a mas de uno de los presentes incluyendo a las festejadas que casi quedaron boquiabierta

Nico, bueno… creo que con decir que se excedio comprándoles un auto super costoso era mas que suficiente, pues creo que se le subio tanto la fama que llego al punto de desparramar dinero aunque esta dijo que lo hacia por que era para sus queridas Kouhais

Por ultimo Honoka… bueno es Honoka y termino haciendo un espectáculo bastante vergonzoso de comedia que incluso hizo que el mas serio de la audiencia terminara con un gesto de incredulidad por todo lo que decia la chica, pero bien tambien creo que habia tomado un poco mas de lo que debía por lo que no culpo que haya pasado eso

Los regalos terminaron y proseguimos a la parte de cortar el pastel, si bien esto no era muy inusual en una boda la gente lo veia con una rareza extrema no por ser un pastel casi de nuestra estatura si no mas bien por las dos figuras encima las cuales eran un gato naranja y un onigiri cuando la verdad deberían ser dos chicas, pero como era costumbre a Rin le importo un comino ese detalle y Hanayo le siguió el juego, cuando partieron el pastel la gente comio y hablo con suma tranquilidad pues la noche se habia apoderado de aquel jardín dejando que solo las carpas con luces en esta fuera lo único que emitiera luz en todo el lugar, si bien no estaban muy alejadas del pueblo todo alrededor se veia oscuro….. pero entre la oscuridad habían dos chicas sentadas en el jardín ambas con un vestido blanco y viendo las estrellas

.

.

.

.

-Fue un buen dia Nya- comento mi esposa con cierto tono divertido pero un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Tu lo crees? Yo creo que fue el mejor dia de mi vida- conteste con una sonrisa mientras miraba a la chica

Rin puso un gesto pensativo y luego negó varias veces con una sonrisa felina –No es el mejor dia….. por que aun no es el ultimo para nosotras, cuando sea el mejor dia será cuando nuestra aventura acabe…. Y falta mucho para eso… asi que deberíamos disfrutarlos todos por igual desde ahora-

-Sabes Rin-chan….. para ser tan densa e insensible de vez en cuando

-Hey!- esta hizo un puchero en señal de protesta

Solo rei un poco por la reaccion de mi esposa mientras la miraba fijamente, ambas estábamos sentada aun en el jardín a lo lejos de las luces, tan lejos que incluso en cierto momento las luces se perdieron de nuestras vistas

-Fue genial, todas las personas nos apoyaron, casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando vi que tu padre te traia al altar- susurre con un escalofrio por lo que ella se limito a reir dulcemente

-Mis papas te aman en el fondo- sonrio –Ademas no creo que hayan estado felices que me hubiera casado sin que ellos estuvieran presentes por lo que bien, podrían estar enojados contigo pero….. eso no quita el hecho de que te aceptan-

-Y aunque no lo hicieran, me hubiera casado contigo- me acerque lentamente a la chica cerrando levemente los ojos mientras que esta al ver la proximidad y la distancia que se reducia constantemente hizo lo mismo –Por que solo tu eres mi Rin-chan…y solo mia- nuestros labios se unieron de nueva manera pero en cierto punto esto parecia diferente, el primer beso despues de casarnos… se sentía mas libre, libre de cualquier preocupación, como si las cadenas que antes nos restringían aunque sea un poco hubieran desaparecido, como si de ese beso pudiera nacer una historia mas, una aventura mas donde ella tomaría mi mano y yo me aseguraría de no soltarla

Nuestros labios se separaron y por los ojos que la chica me dedico algo confusos supuse que ella tambien habia sentido aquella sensación, pero fue raro, muy raro, esta no dijo absolutamente nada solo me sonrio

-Fue divertido cuando lanzamos el ramo verdad?- me pregunto la chica cambiando por completo lo que estábamos haciendo

De inmediato recordé aquella escena tan divertida donde lanzamos el ramo en la fiesta y DIOS! Umi y Kotori lo atraparon a la vez menos mal que no se desmayo Umi pero su rostro se puso tan rojo que incluso parecio que iba a perder la cabeza pero kotori la calmo un rato despues

-O cuando repartimos el pastel?-

-Jajaja a Maki-chan le toco un pedazo de arroz dentro del pastel….. por cierto Kayocchin, por que habia arroz en el pastel?-

-Bueno dijeron que no podia hacer un pastel solo de arroz asi que le puse solo un poco- sonreí culpablemente –Debo trabajar en dejar el arroz

-Eh? Por que?

-Por que si no voy a engordar y no quiero ponerme fea para ti Rin-chan-

-EH?! Pero siempre has sido la mas linda-

-Vas a empezar con eso?-

-Kayocchin siempre terminamos peleando por esto y te consta que nunca llegamos a ningun lugar-

-Jajaja, no me culpes, tu eres la chica que niega ser la mas linda del mundo-

-No, esa eres tu Nya- esta solo puso un gesto pensativo –Que hablando del mundo….. que haremos con el auto que nos regalo Nico-chan?-

-Dijo que si no lo queríamos lo tiraramos o vendiéramos, que no aceptaría que se lo regresaramos –Me encogi de hombros –creo que lo usaremos-

-Yo manejo Nya- alzo la mano animadamente haciendo que soltara una leve risa

-La ultima vez que Eli y Nozomi te quisieron enseñar a Manejar casi terminas tirando un edificio- arquee una ceja a lo que ella rio

-Solo fue por que Honoka estaba payaseando en el asiento trasero y me reto a que no podia manejar con los ojos vendados Nya-

La platica siguió mas y mas, era raro, amigas… pareja….. o matrimonio….. en el interior sentía que nada cambiaba, mi amor no vacilaba, no disminuia pero aumentaba constantemente, es como si siempre estuviéramos hechas la una para la otra

-Entonces Nikki se vestirá de traje y lo llevaremos a la convención de mascotas Nya!-

-Eres muy tierna cuando dices cosas como esas….- le dije con un tono cariñoso mientras ahora cambiaba mi vista hacia el estrellado cielo que reflejaba una infinidad de luces –Que es lo que quieres hacer de ahora en adelante? Que es lo que haremos?- le pregunte a la chica la cual solo vio al igual el cielo con una sonrisa

-No lo se….. dijiste que querias mudarte a Europa por unos años verdad?-

en verdad eramos la una para la otra

-Yo creo que seria mejor que….- no termine la frase pues abri los ojos con incredulidad mientras veia como algo pequeño empezaba a moverse conforme el aire… este era rojo, era un hilo y al parecer no fui la única que lo noto pues Rin tambien lo vio en en medio de nosotras…..

Delante de nosotras dándonos la espalda aparecieron dos figuras que caminaban alejándose a pasos lentos, estas eran muy bajas y tenían voces muy agudas

-Kayocchin vamos a la caja de arena Nya!- grito una emocionada mientras se tomaba de la mano con la castaña

-S-Si vamos…-

Ante eso me di cuenta… lo olvide…. Por alguna razon olvide esto….. que Rin y yo siempre hemos estado destinadas la una a la otra

 **En un amor infantil**

-Rin-chan abrieron un nuevo puesto de arroz cerca- decia ahora una castaña con gafas que iba tomada de la mano a la peli naranja, esta con un saco color azul y una falda de un color mas bajo al igual que su acompañante, estas caminando en el lugar donde antes estaban las niñas

-Nya…. Pero te van a poner a dieta otra vez, no me gusta que te regañen- dijo en un tono desanimado

 **Algo terco tambien…**

Ahora una chica de pelo largo color naranja y una castaña ambas mas altas que las anteriores remplazaban a las otras chicas una de estas vestia una chamarra color gris y un pants deportivo mientras la otra llevaba ropa casual, estas tomando el lugar de las anteriores caminando tomadas de la mano

-Ya te dije que lamento haberme ido-

-Dilo unas 100 veces mas y te perdonare jeje-

-Mou Kayocchin

 **Pero siempre fue….. siempre fue…..**

Las figuras poco a poco empezaron a desaparecer haciéndose cada vez mas transparente, esa era nuestra historia y como florecio poco a poco siempre con sentimientos de por medio, con un amor latente, y con sentimientos correspondidos pero siempre dañinos….. Rin-chan y yo, dos almas destinadas a estar la una con la otra… cada una era la mitad de la otra, eramos algo mas grande ella y yo juntas, algo que sobrepasaba nuestra propia comprensión, eramos simplemente….. destinadas

-Jejeje- Rio Rin-chan a mi lado mientras se ponía de pie –Eso fue raro verdad?-

-Si…- susurre mientras al igual me ponía de pie –Algo muy raro..-

-Nos vamos? Nos deben estar esperando- dijo con una sonrisa "Y pensar que todo empezó…"

Le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude a la que ahora era mi esposa –Vamos- sin mas me puse de pie y tome la mano de la chica para empezar a caminar "Y pensar que todo empezó….."

" **Como Un Amor Inocente"**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enserio agradezco a todo lector que haya llegado a este punto el apoyarme en el que fue mi primer fic y el mas querido que tengo, enserio me duele mucho el terminar esto pero me estaba aferrando a el por cariño asi que este es el final… repito agradezco el apoyo que me dieron en este fic por que si no, no creo haber llegado tan lejos en esta historia, me gusto mucho escribir esto como no tienen idea, como espero que ustedes lo disfruten leyendo**

 **Asi Que adiós n,w,n/ nos vemos en algun otro fic y que en paz descanse este jajaja (estoy llorando como nena asi que no me juzguen :c)**

 **Hasta la próxima nwn/**


End file.
